Breaking the Curse - Kuroneko's Fan Fiction
by Sorata Daidouji
Summary: This is a story I just created one day about her, meeting someone who will love her, this takes place AFTER the end of the show and light novels, while she is living in Matsudo. It centers around video games creation, skateboarding and playing video games. I've done my best to keep it simple and sorry about typos or grammatical errors, English is not my native language.
1. Chapter 1

Volume 1, Chapter 1: The day the black matter appeared

Matsudo, Japan, 9:30 Am

It's a kind of a sunny day. I am there of course like I've been the last 6 years, out on the streets in a park, well actually it's not a park per se, let me be more specific.

I'm on a skate park with some friends, yep, Sorata Akasaka, age 16, 2nd year high school student, well… will be in a couple of days.

I love to skate and I manage to play the bass, I also have a secret, will it's not a death or life secret, but only a few know. I love anime and consider myself an Otaku but I'm kind of lonely in that matter.

None of my skating friends like those things, they even consider them stupid or childish.

I also like to program in computers I hope one day I can become a game developer or software developer and create my own skateboarding game. Yeah! Like that one of Tony Hawk!

"So, let's see, you guys want to play S-K-A-T-E on the WHOLE park? Are you sure?"

I said this while looking serious, I don't want to boast about myself, but I was the best skater around this places, obviously there are people far better than me around Japan and the world. Take Rodney Mullen as an example.

One of my skateboard friends "Chuck" looked at me with a grin, like if he had been preparing for this day.

"Sorata, I will freaking beat you today. I've been practicing my ass off this past months! YOU WILL GO DOWN!"

He said the last while doing a disapproval sign with this thumb, like the one the old Roman emperors did when a warrior lost in a battle in their arenas.

I just smiled at him and then looked serious directly to his eyes.

"Bring it!"

He stepped back in surprise and he then started his game.

Chuck was a good skater, he was the second best, after me. His strong skate style with the "Vert" style, which consists on skating in a U form ramp. They call it the "Vert" because the walls are nearly vertical, like a U sign from western alphabets. If you were a good skater you could fly incredibly high, and he was good at that. I honestly, was scared of them. But don't tell anyone, they will make fun of me for centuries if they could.

So, Chuck started in a not "vert" place, this skate park was big, it had "Bowls" or well…. Dried off pools, the only difference was that they were all connected together and they never held water unless it rained a lot. There were also rails, yes, like the ones normal people use to get a hold of when going down the stairs. And wooden structures with metal plates in the corners to "grind" them off. I will explain that later. There were also a series to stairs to drop off or jump off them and a big U vert ramp, well it wasn't that big as a pro one, but it gave me goose bumps whenever I had to go up there.

"Ok Chuck, so, you will stay there or what?!"

I teased Chuck a bit, he skated better when he was kind of angry.

Hey! I'm not a bully or something! He started it!

So Chuck got down a bowl and started gaining speed, he started going through one of the bowls and rode of the wall from one of them, this was done to gain more speed.

I knew he was going to jump from one to another. And so he did, he went all the way up a wall and jumped out of it using the impulse and speed he was able to get off there and cross a concrete separation of about 2 meters wide, and he landed on the other side without any issues. He did a Melon grab while doing this.

Ohh yeah! I will use a lot of "Skate jargon" so please bear with me, if you really want to know what they are, just google, it's really simple. Anyways, back to the topic.

Chuck went down the ramp and got out of the bowls. He then rode his skateboard and jumped over one of the wooden boxes and did a Crooked Grind and went off the wooden box with a 360 Shove it! Move. So basically, he jumped off, grinded the metal plate with the front part of his skateboard in a crooked form and then he jumped off and made his skateboard do a 360 degrees flat flip in the air and then landed on the ground.

He stopped by moving his skateboard in a perpendicular manner in the direction he was facing.

He kicked the back part of his skateboard and took it with him. He clenched his hand and raised it to the air in a sign of accomplishment and looked at me while shouting.

"There! I got it Sorata! Better that off! HA!"

He was really pumped up! But well he did something simple, but it was a cool thing anyways.

OH yeah, I didn't explain what this "S-K-A-T-E" game was. Sorry about that.

Well to put it simple. It consisted of two or more participants. One began and did a series of skateboarding moves, like a routine. Then the next player needs to repeat the exact same routine the best he could and add a new move at the end of the routine. If one player failed to repeat one of the moves his turn ends and he will "get a letter", the first player who gets the whole "SKATE" word on them, lose. So you can only fail 5 times, after that, you lose.

"So Chuck! You ready to get beat down again?"

I said this while giving him a big 'you will lose' smile.

He stopped and looked serious, he gave me a killing look.

"Bring it!"

So, off I go!

I started running with my skateboard in my hands, I did this to get more speed than him while going down the bowl. I moved on the same places he did, jumped off the bowl and did a melon grab, land down on the next bowl, got more speed and got off the next bowl into the flat concrete, jumped over the wooden box, and did the exact crooked grind, jumped off with a 360 Shove it! And got more speed and went directly to a handrail, but I wasn't going to grind it down, I was going to grind it upwards, you needed a LOT of speed and also inertia to move all the way up the bar. If I pull that off Chuck will give up since he is not able to do it right know.

I wanted to finish this early, because I had to go home in around 30 minutes. I had to go back and check some info about a package I was expecting.

It's not I don't like to play with them! I really do! It's just, that package….

No one should get it besides me!

So I got a looooooot of speed and skated directly to the handrail.

Everyone watched in awe, as I ollie'd (jumped with my skateboard) and Boardslid the handrail, this things were waxed before we used them so sliding on them was pretty easy.

I then Half-Shoved it my board, and before landing it, I gently kicked it on its left side with my left foot, it did a vertical flip which we call "kick flip or heel flip" depending on how you stood on the skateboard and landed on it.

After that I stopped.

Everyone stood there with their jaw open for a second or two.

When everyone recovered, everyone went nuts and screamed over.

Chuck lowered his head, he knew he was beat because he is not able to do that right know.

"So Chuck! Wanna try? Or you will forfeit?"

Chuck clicked his tongue really mad.

"You suck man! Why do you have to do something that cheap! You know I can't do that right know!"

I pat the back of my head and crossed one leg behind the other while supporting my weight on the skateboard, which I was holding in one hand against the floor.

I smiled in a friendly manner.

"Sorry Chuck! I have to go I needed to end this fast"

Chuck seemed surprised about my answer.

"What? But we just started playing SKATE!"

I got down the stairs and went with him and the crew.

I apologized with my hand like a karate master.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back later, I've gotta go!"

And I left.

They stood there and continued skating.

I rode my skateboard all the way home.

While doing this, my inner skateboarder took control.

I liked to do simple tricks while skating like that, jumping off the sidewalk, or over it, stuff like that. A Kick flip here and there.

While I did this I felt at ease and happy.

Also whenever I saw a good grind place I thought of it too.

Like I saw a new handrail and thought:

_Ah look at that! Brand new I'm sure it will be fun grinding it!_

And imagined which moves I could do on it.

While doing this I always lost my mind and disconnected from reality.

When I rode my skateboard I felt happy and in a perfect world. Or that's what I thought.

People often told me

"Sorata what the hell are you doing? Look where you go! It's dangerous!"

But I didn't care, I had good reflexes I always responded.

"Well if a car tries to run over me I'll just Ollie it right?"

And then laugh off.

Ohh me, how simple I am.

Well I've been like that all my life.

I never had a girlfriend or anything like that. I've never been interested in that.

I've got my skateboard and that's all I needed.

After 15 minutes or so of skating I arrived at home.

Ahh at last at home!

I opened the front door.

"I'm back"

I said out of politeness.

No one answered, I guess no one is home then.

"Ohh well, what can I do"

I took off my shoes and checked the living room.

So my house was simple. You opened the front door, it had a kind of long hall way. On the left you saw the shoe box and all those things. A little table with some flowers my mom put there and a mirror with an ornamented golden (not gold, just golden colored) frame. Just above that you saw the stairs passing by, so if you walked a few more steps you will find the first stair. My house has two stories.

On the bottom one, we had the living room on the right of the stairs, the kitchen was in the back part of the house behind the living room and the studio my dad used to use to read or such which was on the middle left part of the house, and it was also used as a guest room this room, it had its own whole bathroom. There was also the laundry room and the door to go to the backyard, which was not that big.

So on the top part, there are 3 rooms.

My own room which was just after the stairs, then on the right side my sister's room and in front of that and at the right of the stairs, and taking nearly the half of the second story, my parent's room.

That was one hell of a big room!

And I knew it a lot since I helped my mom to clean it when I was at home and not skating or something.

So, I went to the living room and no one was there, I walked to the kitchen which had a wall dividing it from the living room and it had one of those doors that can be pushed and it will close by itself using a spring on a side. Yeah like the ones on the restaurants and such.

I open the fridge and took a cold water pet bottle and drank the whole thing.

"Man that was good. I felt super thirsty."

I put the bottle in the "plastics" bag.

Ohh yeah! Just to let you know. My mom has this thing for sorting out garbage and such. So in my house we had tree bags and garbage cans. One for organic wastes, one for plastics, and one for metals and glass.

I know right? How freaky!

I'm not an environmentalist or something, and she is not one either. But she likes to do that since I remember. The only thing is when the garbage is collected, they always mix it in the truck! So all your efforts go to waste!

What I've been doing recently, because I want to buy some spare parts for my skateboard and a pair of skating shoes, I like Vans a lot. Is I've been secretly collecting cans from the garbage around the house and sold them in a recycling center near my house.

I've managed to earn 20,000 yens like this in a couple of weeks. Since I don't get too many of them and I don't go every day.

So after I was there I went to my room. Took up the stairs and opened the door.

And I was inside my room.

So my room is also really simple.

I had my bed, a desk with a computer, desktop computer. It's custom made since I needed more power to develop software and stuff like that. I got it last Christmas.

I also had a book shelf with some anime DVDs, and Mangas, and well also Tutorial books on programming and such. And some skateboarding DVDs I got from a friend I met online from USA.

I also had 3 posters, which represented my in a whole.

On the left side almost to the wall where the closet and the door was I had a Rodney Mullen doing a hand stand on his skateboard. Yeah he is great! Just look a video of him on YouTube and enjoy!

I also had a promotional poster of my bass, yeah it was just the name of the bass, the brand (Ibanez) and it had some simple specs about it. Ohh yeah my bass was left handed. I am a lefty by the way. And it was kind of yellow with orange in a combination in the center and blurring out to black.

And also on the right side by the window I had a Natsu-con poster I got last year. It had a lot of anime chars and such, from Dragon ball to Card captor Sakura, to Meruru and also Maschera.

I liked all those animes, Maschera also was one of my favorites.

The guy who gave me the poster told me the whole poster drawing was made by a collage of drawing from a contest they did before the convention, this were the best ones.

Now THAT needed skills!

Well back to the room.

My bass was stored in the closet behind all my T-Shirts and such and I didn't have an amplifier. I just connected the thing to my computer and used the audio card to hear the sound. A lot of friends told me that was bad to do, but I couldn't afford one right now.

Besides that, my room as you can see it's pretty plain. I had no anime figures or anything like that. And even if I had them I had no shelves or anywhere to put them.

"So what now…. Oh yeah! The package!"

I turned on the computer, which was on sleep mode. And logged in to my email inbox.

I checked the UPS confirmation and tracking number. Went to the website and tracked it.

And there it was!

'Your package has arrived at your local UPS office, you may pick it up now'

"HELL YEAH!"

I jumped off the chair and landed on my bed. I don't know how I did that up to today.

So I took my skateboard, and saved the tracking number on my cellphone and I went down the stairs.

When I was rushing down, my sister Ichigo came in the house.

Ichigo Akasaka, my little sister, she was 14 years old. Junior High student she was pretty yeah, slender, well proportioned, with nice "features" you know what I talk about. We had a good relationship I always helped her and she did the same looking for anime to watch together. I mainly became an otaku because of her. But that's another story.

We didn't look alike.

While I had black short hair, she had dark brown hair, with poor lightning it almost looked black. She also had more of a look-alike with my dad, and I do look more like my mom. Or that's what people often tell us.

So she saw me and stopped while taking off her shoes. She was carrying a bag in her hand so I guess she went shopping or something.

"I'm back"

"Yo! What did you buy now?"

"Clothes…"

She lowered her head, I knew she was lying.

"Hey say..."

"Yeah?

I moved closer to her and she stepped back.

"No, really…. What's on that bag? A present?"

"No, I-It's not, just leave me alone!"

She pushed me to a side and rushed up her room.

I just heard how she slammed the door shut.

"Damn what a noisy girl!"

I left out a sight.

Put on my skating shoes and left the house.

"Well I didn't even told her where I was going"

I didn't gave importance to that little detail and continued.

I left the house and started skating off to UPS.

"This is going to be awesome!"

As I was skating down the road.

I had the bad habit of clinging of cars to get more speed and then let loose.

I have been almost run over by a car at least 20 times.

But it was faster to do that than kicking all the way to the UPS office. It was also less tiring.

"So, let's see where this post UPS office is at."

I took out my smart phone, Galaxy S4, got to love android phones! They are so customizable!

And I saw the map on the email. I said I had to turn left on 9th street and head south around 6 blocks.

So I was immerse in my little world looking at the screen of my smartphone that I didn't pay any attention to where I was going.

I was about to get to 9th street. And then I had to turn left and go south 6 blocks.

While I was doing this I heard tires screeching of a car who went full brakes on. Oh by the way I know how to drive, a little…. And I love to skate.

I will not use a car unless I had to travel a long distance or if the things I'm carrying will hinder my ability to skate, and well if my parents don't want to go with me… I'll just have to take a cab since I can't drive by myself right now, age restrictions, they suck.

Well back to my almost deadly encounter with a car.

I noticed the car was coming from my left.

I remembered now. I will go down 9th street the wrong way since it's a one way road.

So, the car tires where screeching and the driver which was a guy honked like crazy.

The car stopped and was in front of me and I was going pretty fast, so I was surely to crash with it.

Lucky me it was a Mercedes Benz E, with no rooftop. And well this cars are kind of low. If it would be a truck or something I would definitely have crashed with it.

So I saw the car and quickly calculated the height of the hood and motor parts, they were low, around more than 1 meter high. It was like the height of a normal desk, just a little higher.

I then kicked the floor and the left side of the skateboard's front side and jumped over the hood of the car.

Just imagine that! In slow motion! Such like a pro skater! Oh I felt so good.

I was afraid anyways, I've only seen this done on skate videos and the cars and streets are closed for the video filming most of the times, and some YouTube people doing it, it's not impossible.

I moved my left hand and arm to take the skateboard and avoid it from hitting the car's wind shield, if I damaged it I will have to work for like 10 years to pay for it.

While I did this I was kind of tuck in the air with my knees almost touching my chest, like when you do squats in gym class. My hand took the board which had already done a 360 flip before taking it.

While I was flying over the car, I looked at the people inside it.

There was 4 persons in it.

One guy, the one driving, black short hair and he was wearing some shades and a cap, he looked like a driver.

The passenger which was a girl, which looked huge! With a plaid shirt and big swirly glasses covering most of her face.

Both of them were already insulting me for what happened.

Well, most insults came from the driver, the passenger girl just looked in awe and kind of said "So cool…"

I just smiled and tried to say.

"I'm so sorry!"

And behind them.

The one sitting behind the guy, which seems to be the most shocked one, was a little girl.

Well not little like a kid or something like that, I guessed she was around my age.

Pure white skin and black long 'Hime-like' hair. She was beautiful! And she wore what looked like Goth Lolita clothing.

I couldn't take my eyes off hers, which were red by the way.

While doing this she kind of stood up off her seat but the seat belt prevented her from getting up.

We looked at each other while I flew over the car's hood.

Her eyes where mysterious, but they showed she was surprised, not as a 'Wow so cool' surprised way, but more of the 'Wow what a stupid brat, he will get killed for sure after jumping' or something like that.

Ouch! She was harsh wasn't she?

I was about to land on the other side of the road, so I took my skateboard and placed it behind my feet and moved it to land.

I landed it and turned left, I passed right beside the girl with the black hair.

I noticed she had a cutie mark on her left eye.

So cute and pretty, she almost made me lose control of my skateboard.

After I passed them I turned back to see her again.

All of them, and also most of the people passing by also was looking at me.

I felt embarrassed.

OH, by the way! Right beside this cute little Goth loli girl there was a girl, pretty cute, brown hair, it looked fake though. Really stylish clothing. Who was also insulting me I think about what just happened.

I took a last look on the Goth Lolita girl and continued my way, while the driver continued driving the car.

"Queen of the Night huh? It looked like it, what an interesting girl"

I said while moving myself out of the cars and stopping my skateboard to go on the sidewalk.

I don't want to die, and even if I was able to jump over a car like that, I'm not superman or something.

And I felt reassured that they will not try to get back at me, since this a one way only street.

I continued skating for around 5 minutes and at last I got to the UPS postal office.

I entered and the lady on the counter looked at me and smiled. I was kind of agitated because of all the exercise I did.

I got near the counter and took out the tracking number.

"Hello, I came to pick up a package. "

"Hello! Welcome to UPS, can I have the tracking number and the name of the recipient?"

She had a really comforting smile, she was a pro in customer service.

"Sure here it is."

I handed over the tracking number and told the lady my name.

"Akasaka, Sorata, let me check"

After a few seconds checking on the computer, the information came up on the screen.

"I see, international parcel post, from England"

"Hold on a moment please."

She left the counter and went to the back part of the store through a door.

After a few moments later, she came back with a box.

"Ok, here it is, check it out please, and ensure that it's not damaged"

I took the package and gave it an inspection; the box had some minor smudges from the regular handling. It was ok, nothing seem to be broken.

"Everything seems fine"

She took a piece of paper with some information and handed it over to me with a pen.

"Please sign here on the line"

'Akasaka Sorata'

"Thanks a lot! Here is your package, have a nice day!"

She said this with a warm smile.

I smiled back and took the box with me.

"Thanks a lot, have a nice day too!"

I left the postal office and smiled.

"At last, I got what I wanted, let's go"

I took the box and put it under my right arm and kicked the floor while on my skateboard.

I got to where I almost got run over by a Mercedes Benz.

I remembered the Gothic Lolita girl and her face, those eyes, they were so mysterious. And I think she was wearing a Maschera cosplay too.

Well it's a cool car at least, my ceremonial plate would say. 'Akasaka Sorata: ran over by a Mercedes Benz'. It's better than a delivery truck or a motorbike.

"What the hell am I thinking, I'm young! I need to live longer!"

I clenched my fist and continued

After around 15 minutes I got home again.

I opened the door and greeted again.

"I'm back"

No one answered.

I took off my shoes and went to the living room.

I opened the door and my sister was there reading a magazine.

A fashion magazine, and on the cover, the girl showing off some really stylish clothing was really cute. She was bent forward doing a "V" of Victory sign and was smiling.

A really appealing smile.

I said again.

"I'm back"

Ichigo looked at me and she looked kind of mad.

_I guess she is still mad because of my questioning back there. I'll apologize later._

"Hey, welcome back"

She continued reading the magazine.

I went to the fridge and took another bottle of water and gulped it full.

"Fwah! That was refreshing."

I went back to the living room and looked at my sister.

"Hey, look at this!"

She looked at me and then the package I was holding. She looked curious of what the package contained.

But she seemed to hide her curiosity.

"Don't you want to know what's inside?"

"I don't care, if you don't want to share that information with me"

So cold

I guess she is really mad about not long ago

"Hey Ichigo, don't be mad! I was just curious about what you bought"

I lowered my head.

"Sorry"

She looked at me and got close, she took the box and I looked at her.

Her eyes looked directly into mine

I just smiled trying to show my guilt.

"Oh Onii-chan, you are so hopeless. Ok I will let this one slip, but don't insist too much next time. I have things not even you can see"

"Ohh is that so?"

I poked her cheek and laughed

She blushed a little and smiled with me

Ah she is so cute, I love my sister I will protect her from any harm.

"So, what is in the box Onii-chan?"

I took the box and used the key from the door to break the sealing tape

"This!"

I opened the box and there it was!

"_Pr-programmer's Bible: Debugging and Script Tips"_

She looked at the book dumbfounded and blinked a couple of times.

"What, what is that?"

"A programmer's book obviously!"

I looked at it and I was so happy!

I ordered it back from internet from a British website.

I am not the best English speaker in the world, but at least I manage to read it well, since it is code I know how to read that.

My sister looked disappointed, and went back to reading her magazine.

"I thought it was something interesting!"

She covered her face with the magazine.

Now that I looked it closer, the girl on the cover looked similar to the super stylish girl I saw on that car that almost crashed with.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the name of the girl in the cover?"

She looked at me with a strange face

"Huh this girl?"

She pointed at her with her left hand

"Yes, that one. I think I saw her before on the streets"

She looked at the cover but her name didn't appear there.

"No name. Hmmm. I guess she is under age, that's a way of protecting her identity. You know, to avoid stalkers and such"

"I see"

She looked at me

"So, you saw this girl on the street? I thought fashion models where surrounded by body guards and such"

Well I wasn't sure it was her.

She just looked like the girl I saw.

I didn't pay much attention honestly.

"Well whatever, maybe I'm confusing her"

"Yeah I guess you are Onii-chan"

"Ohh well. I'll get to read this book a little bit. I'm out to my room"

"Sure"

I left the living room and went up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and entered my room.

"Ok, so let's see what we have here"

I opened the book and took a look at some of the pages. It had a lot of useful information about how to code faster and avoid any issues with scripts.

Half of the book was about how to debug faster, which was something I loved.

"Well let's try some of this examples"

After using the computer for over 4 hours I felt drowsy so I went and laid on my bed.

"Nice book, it will help a lot"

I fell asleep.

I woke up, it was around 7:10 pm.

"Damn I slept a lot!"

I quickly stood up and went down.

All my family was on the living room, getting ready for dinner.

Most of the times our dinner time was 7:20 sharp.

That was the time my dad usually got back from business.

I went to the restroom and washed my face and mouth.

I entered the living room.

Everyone was on the table waiting for my mom and sister to bring in the food.

My mom made Curry, so I got mine and waited for everyone.

"Thanks for the meal!"

And we started eating.

After a while, by dad looked at me.

And in a really serious voice and with a serious face asked.

"Sorata, you will enter 2nd term at high school right?"

I looked at him while munching some food.

He waited for me to finish it.

"Yes I do, I will do so tomorrow, why?"

He looked at me again with a cold stare, super serious one

I felt intimidated

"Don't goof off, like last year, you are good at programming and also have good grades, join a club or something. Skateboarding will not solve your life and you know it!"

He always said that. He was worried I can see that, since I started skating he felt I was going to become a bad person or a free loader. But I just like the sport that's all.

Well I've known stories of skateboarders or any other Extreme Sports performers who got injured and lost everything, or they even ended on a wheelchair or dead.

That's why I've never run "pro" on it. I've won competitions and such but I don't think I will be able to live from that. I even got a sponsorship offer once, but my dad rejected it.

I know he does this because of my future, he cares.

"I won't dad, I will look for a club or something don't worry"

"Fine, I trust you"

Without anything else, we ended our dinner time, and I went outside to skate a little bit in the local park.

I always had to be careful because if I broke something, injured someone or injured myself I and my family will get in big trouble. So I just skated along, no crazy moves or such.

After an hour of just goofing around on my skateboard I stopped and sat on a bench.

I looked at the city, everything was dark and gloomy, and the streets weren't crowded.

I was able to see around 6 or 7 office workers coming back from the office to their house and such.

I even saw a crew of break dancers, they headed near a park.

I guessed they gathered there and danced for a while.

There were like 15 of them, it looked like a big event.

But my curfew hour was about to expire, so I had to go back.

While I was skating back at the house I saw some other break dancers and such gathering.

I guess there was going to be a competition or something nearby.

So at 9 p.m. I was back in my house.

I entered, left my shoes on the entrance and entered the living room.

No one was there so I guess they were sleeping or in their rooms watching TV or something.

Oh yeah I had no TV on my room, and my sister neither.

Only mom and dad had one.

We read manga or stuff online, and I thought that was the best option.

I got inside my room and looked at the book.

I read it more and continued using it for a while, and I learned a lot honestly.

After an hour or so, I searched the net for skateboarding videos. I loved to do that.

I saw like 20 of them I never got bored of them even if they were the same ones I saw yesterday and the day before.

After that I started to feel drowsy. I check the computer clock. 11:30 PM.

"Wow it's late and I've got to go to school tomorrow. Well I'm off!"

I went to bed, laid down on it.

When I was closing my eyes, I remembered that Gothic Lolita girl and her eyes.

"Wow, she was surely a beauty. I hope I can see her one day again. I will definitely talk to her"

And I fell asleep.

7:00 AM I wake up.

The alarm went off and I turned it, I slapped the clock off the table.

"Bleh, I'm awake already"

I sat on the edge of the bed. I let out a sight.

"Well, let's go"

I stood up and walked to the restroom.

It seems everyone was sleeping, even my sister, although her welcome ceremony was later, she never woke up late.

"I guess she is getting ready or something"

I went in the restroom, washed my face, wet my hair and let it get fixed by itself.

"I will skate there anyways"

Washed my mouth and went down.

My mom left me my breakfast already there.

Some rice balls and green tea.

And a note too, she wrote it later in the morning I guess.

'_Good luck on your first day as a sophomore Sorata! Give it your best!'_

Aww mom, she is so kind.

I sat down and started eating.

"Thanks for the meal"

After I finished I took the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink and washed them.

I looked at the hour.

7:25 AM

"Well it's about time to leave"

So I went to the door, put on my skating shoes and took my skateboard with me.

"It's not hot at all, excellent weather, no sweat today I'm lucky!"

The weather was so fine, it was sunny but not hot, the breeze that I felt was so nice.

"Well let's go, time to reach school"

I put on my headphones this time and let the shuffle take care for the music.

Just to let you know. I DO hear my surroundings while skating since it's dangerous not to do so. You saw yesterday I almost crashed with Mercedes Benz.

"Ohh this song!"

AWOLNATION Soul Wars.

I loved that song, I saw it on a Red Bull commercial and purchased it in that same moment.

I felt pumped up, so I kicked the floor and went out.

As I started skating I was goofing around with my skateboard.

Jumped over some boxes at the grocery store.

The clerk got mad, he thought I was going to crash on them.

Then I grinded a hand rail.

Nothing too flashy, just a regular 50-50.

I had the last obstacle left.

10 stairs that led to the entrance of the school.

I have jumped them off many times, but on those times there were not people around and I could get someone hurt.

But since it was kind of early, it was not that crowded, there were around 6 persons. All newcomers.

Ohh by the way I'm not using my school uniform. I'm using regular clothes. I don't want to get my uniform all sweaty right?

So here I was kicking the floor and getting more and more speed, two girls where before me, so I moved to the right.

They both got startled and put both hands in front of their skirts to avoid the wind I created lifting them up.

"Kya! What are you doing?!"

One said that with a '_What the heck are you doing?'_ face

I continued my way to the staircase and I jumped over it with a lot of speed.

And I saw her, again! Really how am I that lucky? Or well she looked a LOT like that Goth Loli I saw yesterday.

I guess it was not her, she was wearing a school uniform and she didn't look like that girl, she had indeed the same hairstyle though.

While I literally flew over her, I looked down and saw her awe face, it was really fast, so I wasn't able to distinguish any features of her, she saw me flying over, and stopped in full.

I continued my descent and finally landed on my skateboard.

"Great, perfect landing. I'm getting better at this"

I rode off the street while some people looked at me.

I got a lot of different looks. From the "wow so cool a skater!" to the "Eww what a useless person, loafing around instead of going to school".

I never paid attention to them.

I didn't have too many friends at school, since most of the time I went in, studied, left, went out to skate and saw Chuck and the other guys.

So at last I arrived at school, the teacher in the gate knew me already, and he let me pass without my uniform on. It took a while for me to be able to do that. But if you treat everyone kindly people will help you.

"Good morning, Mr. Komura!"

He looked at me and smiled, he always told me he preferred that I was outside skating and doing something, than being a shut-in watching porn or playing eroge, or other bad stuff, you know.

So I quickly went to the shoe boxes and took off my shoes. Put on the ones we use at school and rushed to the restroom. Changed into my uniform and then went back to the shoe lockers and left my clothes there.

A lot of people told me that was so unnecessary and a loss of time. But well it was kind of my ritual since I got here.

So I was on my way to the auditorium when someone grabbed me by the sleeve.

"Hey Sorata! Long time no see!"

I looked back and saw a friendly face.

Ryuunosuke Morino, 16 years old, a friend of mine since I got into this school.

He was a super fan of Extreme Sports but he wasn't that skilled on them, so he just rode a bicycle he got from Christmas around 2 years ago as he told me and went with me some times to the skate park.

He was really really good at filming and taking pictures. I'm pretty sure he will become a producer or something like that later on. I always ask him to film myself at competitions when he has time.

He is the only son of a really powerful banker. So his dad was kind of strict with him, that's why he also wasn't able to practice extreme sports. Because he just needed practice that was all.

He was not handsome, not ugly, over average I guess. DON'T tell him I said that. I don't want any misunderstandings.

He is outgoing, he was the class rep last year and has a lot of friends. I always think he is my friend because that's how his personality is.

But well he enough introductions.

"Hey Ryuu! Good morning how are you doing?"

Ahh yeah I call him 'Ryuu' sometimes.

He looked at me with strange eyes, he was kind of worried?

"So, what did you do? You came to school skating right?"

"Haha, yeah how did you noticed?"

I started to get nervous. Did I smell? Please tell me I didn't smell!

"Well… you still have your skateboarding shoes on"

I looked down and indeed! I had them on.

I guess I took them off to change to my uniform but instead of putting them back on I ended up using them. I went back to the shoe lockers and changed them immediately to avoid any issues.

Ryuunosuke let out a sigh.

"Really Sorata, you are hopeless"

I just smiled and pat the back of my head.

"Sorry, it was just a habit!"

"Well it's ok! Let's go, it's getting late!"

"Sure! I guess we are on the same class again?"

He looked back at me with a sad face and let his head drop

"Yeah, unfortunately I have to stick with you another school term. WHY GOD WHY!"

He liked to joke with people, he was a really nice guy, that's why I kept talking to him besides my skate friends out of here. But he was against otakus, so I guess everyone hates them.

"Haha yeah sure! You are mad! Let's just go!"

"Sure!"

We walked to the auditorium and the ceremony began.

It took around one hour for it to end. I almost fell asleep.

It's not that I don't like it or I don't respect it. But well I don't like to stay put while an old guy talks, I just get bored! Everyone who has been on a "welcome to the new term" ceremony will understand me. Right?

So after that we went to our class room. Almost the same persons from the previous one where there. Only around 3 or 4 where new persons. Nothing special.

I still thought of that girl I saw before. She looked like the girl from the Mercedes. But I started thinking about that.

'_If she was riding a Mercedes then she must be those super rich girls who can afford one of those and also a driver'_

I felt discouraged, even if I find her, there is 0% chance I will be able to even become her friend. She would be super totally out of my league, like that girl from that fashion magazine my sister was reading yesterday.

Well the day passed by and school finished.

"Ohh that was really boring!"

I said this while stretching myself. School is tough!

I looked at my side and my friend Ryuunosuke was there, preparing to leave too.

He looked at me in a serious matter and asked me.

"So, Sorata, are you planning on joining any clubs this year? You can't just skate around all day you know?"

I gave him a relaxed wry and looked to another place.

"Well, I will try to. There are not extreme sports clubs here, so I guess I will have to get into something else"

His eyes widened when I said that. I guess he expected me to just skate this year. I'd love to, but I promised my dad I wouldn't.

"Hey! If you need help with information about that just let me know ok!"

I signaled him with my hand that I got it and stood up from my desk.

"Well I've got to go home, I need some stuff to attend to, see you tomorrow Ryuunosuke"

He made a strange face as if I just ignored him and he did tell.

"Ohh, ok, have fun then Sorata, see you tomorrow"

"Gotcha! Have a nice day!"

I walked outside of the classroom. Went directly to the shoe lockers, picked up my regular clothes, went to the restroom and changed them, still using the inside school shoes to avoid any issues.

Oh by the way I do carry my skateboard with me even in school. I just place it where you can place your coat inside the classroom. No one pays attention to it, everyone in my class are used to it.

I'm pretty sure a lot of them think I'm just a showoff. But I really don't want to leave it in another place, if someone messes up a part of it I could get injured badly.

I finished changing into my normal clothing and left home. Skating obviously.

Well I actually could start skating after getting to the main street, which is over the stair case I jumped down in the morning.

So after I reached that place, I just started skating. I kicked the floor and went on. I wanted to get home, eat something, then read a little more about the book I got and skate a little more.

I mean I know how to develop stuff in computers, but I'm not a true genius. I've noticed in this months that I am better at looking if something is wrong and fix it. So in other words, I'm good at QA Testing code and work around with already created code. I know this is kind of useless information but I wanted to leave that clear. Sorry?

After some time I got home. I entered my house and greeted as always.

"I'm home"

As I entered the house I heard someone talking in the living room. It was a familiar voice, it was my little sister.

I went and entered the living room and repeated my greeting.

"I'm home"

She was talking on the phone with someone. I guess a friend or something, while she was watching an anime DVD. I didn't pay attention to it so I don't know what she was watching. I guess it was some magical girl thing, but I didn't really pay attention to it. Really I didn't.

I went to the fridge, and took a bottle of water, drank it and left to my room.

Before I left, my sister stopped talking over the phone and looked me with a big smile.

"Hey sorry! Welcome home!"

I just looked back at her and smiled too. I guess she smiled like that in a way to acknowledge she missed my greeting completely. She can be an air head sometimes.

"Hey no problem!"

I left and went up to my room. Left my skateboard on the floor and laid down on my bed. I relaxed a little.

After like 10 minutes laying down I got up and turned on the computer. Took the book I got yesterday and read it a little bit more. I loved coding and testing code, I nearly lost my mind when I did this.

After around 2 hours or so. I honestly didn't check the time, I took a short nap.

Woke up at around 7 pm again, and went down to eat dinner. My mom did a hot pot. I know right? It's not that cold, but well that's her, she just cooks what she feels to do.

After eating I went out to skate until my curfew hour.

So, this is basically a normal day in my life. Unless my friends tell me to go somewhere to skate with them. I do this most of the time, but instead of reading this new book, before I just wandered on the net or watched anime or read manga. Something like that. Pretty boring huh?

You might think I'm not that otaku, but well I was at school so I didn't have much time to watch anime. I prefer skateboarding obviously, its fun.

After skating for a while I went back to my house.

Took a shower and then went to bed and slept until the next day in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Volume 1, Chapter 2: Clubs Day

7:00 AM the alarm went off.

"Ugh…."

With a sleepy face I started slapping to where the alarm clock was supposed to be placed. But I never got it, so I woke up and looked.

"Huh, the clock is not there?"

I followed the sound and found out it was on the other side of the desk.

"Ohh yeah…" I remembered while still being half asleep "I placed it there to avoid me from stopping the alarm"

Yeah, I had a really bad time trying to wake up early. Well sleeping is the best thing ever! Besides skating and anime obviously.

It was kind of early so I changed into my normal clothing, took my uniform and placed it on my bag and went to the restroom.

I washed my face, my mouth and wet my hair.

I then went to the living room.

"Good Mor…"

It was empty. My sister seems to have left earlier than me.

"I guess she got something to do. I'm pretty sure she was elected Class Rep again"

I looked at the dining table and there was a plate with 4 onigiri and a note from my sister.

"I'm leaving early! I have to check some stuff with the student council! Love you! =D"

I smiled happy and looked at the note again. She had nice handwriting, not like me.

"I knew it, she is the class rep again. Way to go little sister! Do your best"

I also think this note was meant for my mom, since she is the one who gets to wake her up.

"Ohh well, let's just eat this things" I took one with my left hand, and placed her note on the table. "Thanks for the meal" and ate one. I hope where were made for me to eat and not for another reason. If not, I'll be in trouble later when I get back at home.

"Ohh well, it that's the case I'll just apologize later with her."

I finished eating the onigiri, and went to the restroom again. I washed my mouth and left the house.

I took out my skateboard and placed it on the ground kicked the floor and left.

I was on my way to school, when I saw some skaters on a park. I recognized one of them. It was Chuck.

I got close to them and greeted everyone.

"Hey guys! Good morning!"

Everyone looked back at me and greeted me back. Chuck stomped his way between them and stood in front of me.

"There you are! Mr. I have to go, see you tomorrow, and I disappear 2 days straight"

'_Wow sorry are you my girlfriend?'_

I took a step back and placed my hands in front of me showing my palms in a signal for him to calm down.

"Wow, wow Chuck calm down, what's wrong with you!"

I scratched the back of my head with one of my hands.

"I have to go to school you know, I got busy sorry"

He calmed down and left out a relieved sigh.

"Ok Sorata, I won't say anything. But next time at least let us know you won't be coming, we waited for you yesterday for hours!"

I then remembered '_I told them I was going to come back!'_

I clicked my tongue in disapproval and looked at them.

"I am sorry guys. I know I told you I was coming back and completely forgot"

I lowered my head. Chuck took a step back surprised and then leaned forward to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, it's not that bad, we had fun anyways, calm down. I was just messing around with you."

I looked back at him and then with one arm I surrounded his neck and with the other one I started scratching his head with my knuckles.

"Damn you Chuck! I was worried I thought you guys got mad!"

He struggled with me to break free but I was doing my best to restrain him. I'm not strong or anything, I even hate fighting. Whenever I got into fights I just dodged until the opponent got tired and leave the place. I'm pretty sure with one or two well-placed hits I'm out.

He broke free and then walked back. And he pointed at me with a finger.

And with a serious expression he said.

"You, me! S-K-A-T-E! Right now!"

He looked determined, so I checked the clock, it was 7:20.

If I calculated my time well. It will take around 20 minutes to beat Chuck in a game of SKATE, and then I'll have to rush to school to arrive at 8:00 AM sharp.

I sighed and looked at Chuck.

"Okay Takeharu, I don't have too much time, so let's go!"

When I said that, he got all flustered and ran to me, took me by the collar and told me with a cold gaze

"Don't call me like that! My name is Chuck damn it!"

I grabbed both his hands and looked at him to make him stop

"Wow, wow, okay, sorry Chuck"

He let me go and settled down, relaxed and looked at me again.

"Since you messed up. I'll start"

I just made a signal with my hand letting him know I didn't care. Like when you try to wind yourself with your hand.

"Sure. Go! You have 5 moves, you stop then."

Chuck looked at me with a killing gaze and his determination when to off the roof

"You asked for it! Here I go!"

And Chuck started. We are in a regular park, so there are no bowls or benches or anything that we could grind, so we were only able to do street tricks, which are my forte.

He got some speed and started Kick flip, Heelflip, Shove it!, 360 Shove it!, 360 Flip and finished.

Everyone cheered him up. Even I did, I've never seen him doing so many street tricks that smoothly.

I looked at the clock it was 7:30, it took him 10 minutes to finish this routine, since we talked a lot after I told him to start. So I had no time to play a full SKATE game.

"Ok Chuck, I'll be late for school so I need to finish this fast, sorry!"

He looked at me mad like I have just insulted his mother.

"What the hell? Really? You are just going to do a freaking hand stand or something right? Nah, forget it. Go to school, I'll see you later on"

He looked really mad. I know he feels that way because of what I said. It's like if I had this unbeatable opponent, and tried to take him down. But whenever I was about to do so, he just did a "special move" or something and got me out of combat. That's how he felt I guess.

I swallowed hard and looked at him, he was pretty mad as far as I can tell.

"Ok, sorry, but I will continue this game later then. I won't use forbidden moves or anything, thanks for understanding"

He calmed down and looked at me

"Ok Sorata, go on, I know school is more important than skating, we all know. See you later"

While saying this, he started skating away from me, to the skate park were we used to hang out.

"Thanks Chuck, I'll see you later"

I started skating to school. While I do so, let me explain some stuff about them.

This guys are obsessed with skating, at some degree they even skip school to continue doing so. And I know you need to dedicate time to it, to become pro, but, just doing this at that scale I feel it's ridiculous. I know it's fun and everything but, not studying for skating, if you are not a prodigy, don't even try it, you will just waste your time and life.

I've been invited by several stores, to participate in tournaments, and I've been offered 2 sponsorships from local stores, the ones I always shop from. I have won several tournaments, but whenever I go and see the big tournaments. Well I'm no match for them. That's why I've always rejected this sponsorships, I don't want to become a pro at this, and it is just my hobby, like anime.

But this kids, they've been like this since I know them. I honestly don't even know if they study or not. I just talk to them about skating and that's it.

That's why I label them my "skateboarding friends".

But well, I went to school, I was going to arrive sort of in time, but when I got to the staircase I didn't feel like jumping over it. So I stopped and walked down the stairs.

Yeah I have this way of doing things that if I'm not feeling comfortable with it, I won't make it. The worst thing that can happen to you is getting injured when you knew that it would probably happen if you continued.

When I got to the stairs by the way it was 8:15 AM, so I was late already, the gates where open, which looked strange to me. I ran to them and there was no teacher.

"Huh? A day off? Something happened?"

As soon as I got there I saw a lot of booths being placed around the school building and then I remembered.

'_Ohh yeah! Today its clubs day, since we just got in the new semester, clubs will try to recruit new members'_

I was saved! I could just pass the door, and enter school without anyone noticing.

I got into the room with the school shoe lockers, rushed to the restroom, changed into my school uniform, rushed back, placed everything inside the shoe lockers and ran like hell to the classroom.

I opened the door with a big slam and got back my breath.

Everyone started clapping.

I looked around the class room and everyone was standing up and clapping while smiling.

Then Ryuunosuke who was almost on the floor laughing looks at me.

"Hahaha you are safe Sorata, the teacher was called back around 5 minutes ago by the principal"

I dropped the skateboard on the floor and fell on my knees thanking the gods.

Everyone laughed even harder.

"You are really funny Akasaka-kun"

One girl with a pony tail and glasses told me, while giving me a hand to get up.

Hinata Akitsuki a normal plain girl, had a good body, but was kind of a gossip girl, she loved gossiping about everyone, she was part of the School Newspaper obviously.

"Thanks Akitsuki-san"

I smiled back at her, placed my skateboard on the rack for the coats and went to my seat.

After around 10 minutes the teacher came back and class started.

The day passed by, lunch, the booths were almost done.

I wanted to take a look, but there were no signs yet, so I didn't knew which type of clubs were there.

After a few more hours, the school day ended and I was able to go.

Ryuunosuke looked at me and asked in a curious way.

"So, are you going to join any clubs Sorata?"

I looked at him as if a stalker questioned me

"Err… I don't know Ryuu, I need to look for one that fits my tastes."

He put his clenched hand on his chin while thinking, then he looked back at me with a "Eureka!" gesture.

"Hey you like, computer programing and also video games right?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. I blinked a couple of times and answered.

"Well yes, I'm not a super good programmer, but I do like that and video games. I've seen the light music club, but they need people who knows how to play well and I'm a super amateur on that"

He closed his eyes for a little bit while thinking, and then opened them again and gave me an excited look.

"I know which club will be within your interests! It started this year though, but you can check it out later. They got a booth although only 3 persons are in the club. I received an invitation from one of them, but I can't get into it."

Ohh yeah Ryuunosuke was a big fan of video games, so I guess that's why he got invited. I'm almost unknown here, since I like to keep a low profile.

"Well let me see it"

I looked at the invitation. It was pretty plain it just said.

"Please join our Video Games Research Club! Room 401-3"

I looked at it with a dead gaze, it was so plain, no info, no nothing!

"Wait, is this really a club? It has no info on it!"

He looked at me with a displeased face

"I know, I also think it's a trap, but I asked at the principal's office and it does exist, I guess they will try to get new members with a booth. Check it out later!"

That made me curious, 3 people and they were allowed to get a booth? I guess since only 1 person was missing they made an exception. I will check it out.

I looked at Ryuunosuke with a face full of hope.

"Let me go and check this out! Wanna come?"

He apologized with his hand and looked at me.

"Sorry Sorata, I've got some student council stuff to attend to"

Ohh yeah, he was the Class rep, again, I knew he will be getting that position again.

"Sure, no problem, I'm off then!"

"Ok! Have fun! Tell me if you get into a club!"

I left the classroom and went to the schoolyard. I wasn't able to roam the school with my regular clothes on, so I had to stick with the uniform. Anyways I can't skate here.

While looking at the booths I looked for the "Video Games Research" club, but I wasn't able to find it. I've been invited to around 10 different clubs now, and some of them or most of them are demonstrating what they do.

The football team for example was having a demonstration game. The Judo team was having demonstration duels. The Light Music Club was playing a song.

I looked frustrated at all the booths without finding the one I wanted. While messing up my own hair with my hands in desperation.

"Ahh damn! Why isn't there an "Extreme Sports" club?!"

So after that, I walked around the school looking at more booths.

I glanced at my right and looked a one booth, pretty simple, it wasn't even a booth. It was just two tables one besides the other one, with a flat screen TV (school borrowed obviously) a computer, a controller and a game. I knew this game. I knew it pretty good.

"Siscaly PC Version"

I whispered.

For the ones who don't know, this is the "censored" version of an erogame in which you created a "little sister" and then battled people online. I played it first at Ryuunosuke's house, yeah he like videogames, mostly, ERO-games. That's why he kept it as a secret. But I liked the game so much I got my own copy and played online for months.

Last year I played on a tournament at Chiba and won it. I don't remember the opponent but it was a girl in a Gothic Lolita Cosplay as far as I can recall. Maybe she knows the girl I saw on the car the other day. Silly me right? This is not an anime! That will never happen.

I looked at it and stood there for around 5 minutes thinking about what to do. After that I saw the name "Video Game Research Club". I made it! It's this one!

"Wow it really existed, I thought I was a joke!"

When I said that, a girl, no more tall than my sister (around 1.55 m) showed up, she had short red hair and had a so-so body, not that curvy but still cute, she had a cute face and a warm smile.

"Hello, want to try the game?"

She came close to me with a controller which was a PC version of a well-known console on the market made by a famous computer developing company.

I stood there thinking how should I answer, the girl looked at me worried and moved her hands in front of my face.

"Ahh, hello? Are you okay? You don't need to play if you don't want to"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at her and smiled while embarrassed I took the controller with one hand and pat the back of my head with the other one.

"Ohh, sorry it's just I didn't think this kind of club existed. What do you guys do?"

She smiled at me, gave a little jump while clapping both hands, and went to the table, behind the TV she took what it looked like an information sheet and handed it over to me.

"Read this. My name is Mina Kinomoto, nice to meet you."

I took the piece of paper and smiled back.

"Sorata Akasaka, nice meeting you Kinomoto-san"

I looked at the piece of paper and read it out loud.

"The game research club focuses on creating a place where the members can research about creating video games, and software pertaining the same topic. You can also know new people and play with us!"

It was a pretty straight forward explanation. But at least they had what I liked.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and got a troubled face, she was looking at my skateboard.

I looked back at her and noticed that, I placed the skateboard on the ground and asked.

"Are you curious why a Skater boy will be interested in such a club?"

She got startled and jumped a little bit, after that, she asked in a little voice.

"Are you going to make fun of me because I am part of this club?"

I looked back at her and placed one foot over my skateboard, then with a proud expression and placing one hand on my chest I told her.

"Of course not! I do skate and love it a lot! But I also like video games, anime and I want to create my own skateboarding game like the one of Tony Hawk!"

I looked really proud. Poor Kinomoto-san just understood the part of video games and anime, she didn't knew who Tony Hawk was or that he even had a game.

She giggled and looked down embarrassed. Then looked at me and said with a confident voice and face.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, but a lot of people think this club it's just a waste of time and space."

"Of course not! Video games have a whole industry! And by far the best one is the online one, like Siscaly! Do you play it?"

She looked surprised that I knew about the game and leant forward me.

"Wow, how do you know it Akasaka-san?"

I had to be careful with her, if I told her I owned the eroge uncensored one, she will never talk to me again. I'm pretty sure.

"Well I saw it on an arcade once and bought it later to play on my computer. I know there is a +18 version too, but I've never seen one"

Sorry for lying Kinomoto-san! But it's for our own good!

She looked at me with a doubtful expression and said.

"So, you own the regular version?"

I took a step back with this accusation and started to feel nervous, but I kept myself together and relaxed.

"Yes I do own the regular copy Kinomoto-san why do you ask?"

She looked disappointed, she looked down and then recovered herself. She looked at me, smiled and walked next to me.

"So Akasaka-kun, will you try the game?"

"Sure, but if you guys research and create games, why am I playing Siscaly?"

She looked at me in a suspicious way and with a glare on her eyes she whispered.

"This is a modded version, all the characters are equal, you will just select one by looks, try it out!"

I looked skeptical and looked at her.

"So you are implying you guys' modded an original game? You cracked it? Isn't that illegal?"

She looked at me surprised of me knowing the jargon and that I managed to know what they did.

"Well yes, we know it's illegal, but we did it for training purposes!"

She said this while standing on the tip of her feet and pointing to the sky while making a _! Face.

She was embarrassed that I got to know their scheme, she looked to the ground and said in a little voice.

"You think we are delinquents or something?"

I am considered that just because I skate! I won't look down on her, I will get to know everyone first then get my own conclusions about them.

I looked at her with a confident look and a warm smile.

"Don't be silly. I am considered that myself because I skate! And I'm not one! Let's see what you game has to offer then!"

She looked at me and smiled from ear to ear, she was really happy, she gave a little jump and clapped again. She took a radio and talked to someone.

"I have a new candidate! Please do your best! Nyan~"

She looked at me with a 'You are SO going down!' Face. While a little voice answered.

"Ok, let's see what this useless human has to offer"

Well I guess it was a she because of the voice, but she was kind of rude. But well I was the Siscaly local champion last year so I won't lose to her!

"Hehe, as I can see, my opponent is really competitive right?"

I said this with an awkward wry.

Kinomoto-san placed the radio behind her back and smiled at me embarrassed.

"Haha I'm sorry Akasaka-san, she surely is, but she is the best player we've found so far. So, don't hold yourself, and give out your best!"

_You don't need to tell me that. I will beat this bitch and show her who is boss around here! 'Worthless human'? Is she a Bot or something?_

I gave her a cold ice gaze, to show her my opponent's comments where nothing. She got startled a little bit as I could manage to see. She went again besides me and gave me the instructions.

"Akasaka-san, since I know you are already familiarized with the game. I'll be quick."

She breathe in, then exhaled to calm down. Kept quiet for a second or two choose her words. Looked back at me and started talking.

"Okay, the rules are simple. Select a Little sister and fight against your opponent. If you win, I will invite you to the club. If not…."

She paused for a little bit and looked at the floor worried. I thought she will bring up those kind of elitist comments as '_If you don't win, you are not worthy of our club'_ or something like that. Since the other person called me '_Worthless Human'_.

Then she looked back at me and tilting her head to a side, she smiled and stuck her tongue out like if she was joking while patting the back of her head with one hand.

"We will still invite you! I'm just kidding! Hahaha Sorry!"

I just let my shoulders drop down in relief. I really thought she was going to give me that elitist crap I've seen in other teams. Skateboarding had a lot of people like that anyways.

I just awkwardly smiled at her like I thought her bad joke was actually funny.

"So, the only thing I need to do, is beat this person in a Siscaly game? 2 out of 3 rounds?"

She looked at me impressed that I knew the way a simple vs. duel was supposed to be like. In the end I do own a skateboard and look like a skateboarder with it. I'm pretty sure she thought I was a delinquent or something.

"Yes, you only need to do that. This person also was invited this semester. She beat the President and me in this game so fast. We just had to have her in our club! She even won against other members of the club who happened to pass by at that time. Let's see how you do!"

While she was doing this, I was looking around the '_Little Sisters'_ from the character selection panel. They were all lolis with different styles: Goth Lolita, normal Lolita, high school Lolita, in pajamas Lolita. Stuff like that.

I just went over and picked up the Goth Lolita, mocking myself since I've been thinking about a girl I just happened to see in a car which I almost crashed with and I was pretty sure won't be seeing again in my whole life.

Kinomoto-san looked surprised by my choice. She hit me with the elbow and looked me with a kinky look.

"So, Akasaka-san is interested in gothic Lolitas? Hm, that's interesting. I thought you would like model-type girls or something like that since you skateboard!"

I moved away from her in embarrassment, is this girl hitting on me? She is not a gothic Lolita! And I'm not interested in them! Well I've seen a lot of them in NatsuCon and Akihabara and such and I think some of them are really cute, but I've never been with or talked to one before.

And well I just want a plain girl or a normal girl, or just a girl that will love me for who I am and well that she is caring, cute, and shorter than me, educated, the usual stuff.

"Ah, no I just liked her dress, is it that weird?"

The character I selected was using a typical gothic Lolita dress, black from top to bottom, with black and white crosses around the long skirt, with a lot of ruffles on the front part of the dress, and on the sleeves. And with a crossed lacing on the back, like the ones you see on corsets or such.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and gave a little giggle.

"Not it's not, I just find it rather interesting. But don't mind me! Let's play!"

While she said that, my opponent selected her little sister, which by a great coincidence was the same as mine! Just with a dark purple color in her dress.

I guess this was the most powerful character of their mod and that's why Kinomoto-san teased me? For me to select another one? If that's the case, what a cheap trick is this!

Anyways, I let a sigh and looked at her.

"So I'm ready, now what?"

"We need for your opponent to accept the look of her character and the scenario will be random"

After around 3 seconds after she said that, the screen went black and then the two gothic Lolita characters where in a kind of a "space crater" scenario. They gave their intro speeches or those mocking lines they say when they enter the ring like '_Ahh you can't beat me' _or _'you are my opponent? This is going to be so easy'._ Stuff like that.

And the countdown began.

"Players ready! 3….2….1…. FIGHT!" The game system said through the TV speakers.

As the fight started my opponent moved in a crazy lightning speed and attacked me. I barely made it to avoid her attack. She was good, really good. This looked like a professional player! Like the ones who played on the national tournament in which I didn't even last the first round. I come to think that I won the local tournament just by pure luck.

"Wow she is fast!"

"Yes she is a really good player, I told you!"

While we were talking about that, my opponent did a fake move and swept my character's legs, leaving her vulnerable, she then proceeded to lift me up with a medium punch, and jumped with me, she gave me a 52 hit combo!

My life from 100% went almost to 15%, this has to be one of the best aerial combos I've ever seen. She is definitely a pro! Wow I will have to play seriously now.

After my character fell off to the ground, I quickly moved her up, and rushed my opponent, she was still falling which gave me a little advantage, I just had to hit her with a medium kick while jumping a little bit and she will be open for a combo too. I did this and she got hit. I proceeded with my own combo, when it was finished, she was left with almost 10% of her hp. I started to play defensively to avoid her attacks.

She started trying to hit me again like crazy, being more and more aggressive.

Kinomoto-san was all excited, she was just giving '_OH's! And Ahh's!' _all the time. She really liked games, or maybe fighting games?

As for me, I was like crazy trying to avoid my opponent's hits, this was getting really difficult. In a moment she moved back, and rushed, I jumped over her, and she was expecting that, because as soon as I did this, she hit me with a low upward punch and combo'ed me to my death. The poor gothic Lolita fell on the ground and her dress ripped, obviously since this was the "normal censored version" the CG stopped in the middle of it.

I left my guard down and I lost. I left out a sigh in relief and frustration.

"This opponent of mine is really good."

Kinomoto-san looked at me worried, she may by thinking that I was about to bail out.

"Don't get discouraged Akasaka-san I told you this player was really good. You are 0-1 you can still win"

I looked at her with an enraging gaze, she walked two steps back since I scared her. I pointed at the TV and said with all my might.

"I will freaking beat this person!"

"Oh, hehe, good to hear that Akasaka-san, let's start the next match"

I selected the rematch option from the list and got ready. I was going to crush this person and then boast about it in her face when I get invited to the club.

So the game started again. I went full aggressive on this opponent I had.

"You are going down!"

Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit and looked at my while hiding her mouth with her hand.

"Oh you are really competitive as I can see Akasaka-san"

"Hell yes I am!"

I didn't even see her, I was going full berserk with this opponent. She was good dodging my attacks. But after a little bit, I saw she tried again to taunt me with a fake attack to get me up and combo me again. I started to remember I've played someone like that before, and knew exactly how to defeat that. But I couldn't remember where I did this, the local tournament? Or with another person at the arcade? I can't remember.

I let myself get hit and went up, when the other player jumped with me, if you performed a grab in the right moment, the character will recover and counter that attack, which will leave your opponent open for a full HP combo.

So I started, countered her attack, my character took the opponent's character and kicked her in the face, I went down with mine and swept her and then mid kicked her into the air, I jumped and did a full HP combo, by the last amount of hp, the screen which in the original game will be filled with tentacles and all that, was instead filled with lights and cannon balls, which left my opponent's character on the floor and with her clothes being ripped.

Ohh yeah a "full hp combo" means you will combo your opponent until their hp hits zero, they are extremely difficult to do, but this game was really easy since all the Lolitas had the same attack patterns, well most of them.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT!"

I jumped in joy while Kinomoto-san looked at me and started laughing. She looked at me with an impressed look and got close to me to pat me in the back.

"See? I told you not to get discouraged! You just did a full HP combo! You are really good at playing this game Akasaka-san!"

I pumped my chest and looked at her

"I am the best Siscaly player in the region! HA!"

She looked at me with an embarrassed face, like if I was boasting too much.

I do get carried away from time to time. I calmed down and looked at her with a calmed face.

"Hehe sorry I didn't intend to boast over my skills, I do play good, but this player is by far the most difficult rival I've ever had!"

"Well Gokou-san is a really good player as I told you"

"Gokou-san? Is she the one playing against me?"

"Yes, she is, do you know her?"

I thought about that last name, but it didn't rang any bell.

"Nope I don't, but well, at least now I know her last name"

'_Gokou-san huh? I will investigate her later, she is pretty freaking good at this game!'_

That's what I thought while selecting the rematch option again.

"Ok, let's see who wins now"

"Sure, good luck!"

The game started again, but now my opponent, or should I now say Gokou-san went full berserk on me! I guess she wanted to try out the same strategy I had. But lucky me I also had a defensive plan. This game had a pretty impressive way of balancing the matches, rather you played defensively or offensively, if you hit-parried the attacks, the damage will be reflected back to the player who started the attack, it was super difficult to achieve, to do so, you had to forward + low punch every hit just before it touched your character. Even I had difficulties to do so, but I tried my best.

By the time the match almost finished, both our HP was around 10% each, we had been fighting for at least 2 or 3 minutes, the match had a clock countdown of 5 minutes per round. I never paid attention to it, until this match.

"Wow this is interesting!"

Kinomoto-san said while staring at the screen almost without blinking.

After a little bit, Gokou-san attacked me with a flurry of punches.

"I've seen this before"

"Huh? What happened Akasaka-san?"

I looked at the pattern attacking me again and I recognized something, she was trying to clear my hit points even while I was blocking them. Like in any other game, Siscaly had the same thing were if you blocked an attack you will still get damaged but just a little really little fraction of the damage.

By the time I realized this, I was about to hit 5% of my hp. But I remembered that in the local tournament there was a player who tried the same thing. I knew the flurry of punches had a little time frame in where the opponent was also vulnerable to a counter attack. This was added on an update to the game to avoid players doing the same flurry of attacks the whole time until you killed your opponent like that. As soon as I saw that opening I stroke back and swept her again, I tossed her in the air and attacked again, I then proceeded to unleash the special attack to her, which cleared her hp points, declaring me the winner of the match.

Kinomoto-san clapped in amusement and looked at me with a big grin.

"Wow way to go Akasaka-san! You are really good on this game!"

I smiled embarrassed and blushed a little by her praising, after all she was really cute.

"Ahh, haha, it was pure luck, this Gokou-san you mentioned is hell of a good player! I want to meet her later!"

Kinomoto-san smiled from ear to ear and rushed behind the TV, by the time she did this, the screen showed a "Your opponent has disconnected" on it.

"Here Akasaka-san! Take this and go to the room after 4:30 PM, I will be there with the other members of the team!"

She gave me a piece of paper with the phrase '_Core Member_' on it. And it had a drawing of a little sword on the bottom and it also said on the back '_Room 401-3_'. I guessed it was like a token or a medal that stated I was able to win the match.

"Wow thanks a lot Kinomoto-san, I'm honored!"

I told her that while looking at the piece of paper. It really felt like a trophy or something.

She smiled at me really excited and looked at me directly into my eyes

"We will be waiting for you there Akasaka-san!"

I smiled back with a lot of excitement and left, I went to the shoe lockers and took my regular clothes from there, went to the restroom and changed into them, then went back to the shoe lockers and changed my shoes to the skating ones and went outside to goof around while the time passed by to go to that club room.

I skated for a little while outside, doing some simple stuff, people started to gather around me and I felt really nervous. I was good and all but I hated to draw attention from doing so. So I left to a local park a few blocks away from school.

I was alone, just a few kids playing there, I sat on a bench and thought about the game I just had. Gokou-san was really good at this game, she also reminded me of my final round at the local tournament last year.

I checked the clock it was 4:15, so 15 more minutes until I will be going back to school.

I went to a vending machine and bought a bottle of water since I got thirsty from skating for a while. I sat down again on the same bench I was before and drank it.

"Phew, which kind of people will this Game Research Club members will be?"

I waited for another while and started day dreaming while looking at the blue sky. My mind just went blank for a while. After a while of day dreaming, I came back to my senses. I looked at the clock and it was 4:50 PM already! I jumped off the bench and skated back to school.

"What the hell is it that late already? What the hell happened? Did I fell asleep or something?!"

I entered the school and a teacher saw me at the shoe lockers room.

"Akasaka-san! You can't enter the school without your uniform!"

I looked at her with an irritated look. I will have to change again?! What a pain!

"Ok, sorry, I will change to them immediately"

"Good, please follow the rules!"

"Yes yes!"

I went to the restroom and changed again, I really thought I was almost a super hero, having to change my clothes from time to time in a restroom. Although normal superheroes changed in a telephone booth or with super techy devices.

I changed back, went to my shoe lockers and left my bag there. And went to the room the paper stated.

"Let's see, it says Room 401-3"

I went to the fourth floor and found the number. It just had a really plain sign which said _'Game Research Club, Welcome!_'

I took a deep breath, let the air out and relaxed. I don't even know why I was feeling so nervous. I didn't know that after I opened that door, my life will change forever.

I opened the door, while holding my skateboard under my right arm, with the sand paper touching my left arm skin. Skin auto-repairs, clothing doesn't.

When I opened the door I looked at the room, it was kind of little, it looked like that because of all the computers and books placed all over the place, it was pretty tidy, all the computer cables where ordered and they looked like a real professional did the job.

I took a glance at the persons inside, I only saw 3 persons.

"Good afterno….."

I stopped in full. There she was! The girl! The cute gothic Lolita I saw on the car the other day, she was there staring at me, with her eyes wide open, with a surprised expression on her face, she was wearing her regular school uniform but she looked super cute. And it was her, she had the same haircut and cutie mark on her left eye, she had pale white skin, it looked almost like ivory, she looked even cuter when seen up close.

She stood up in an instant and while looking at me fully surprised, she pointed at me and with a little and kind of nervous voice she tried to say something.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAAAAAT! Y-Y-YOU!"

I dropped my skateboard and looked back at her, with an even more surprised expression than hers I also pointed at her, we were both pointing at each other trying to speak.

"Wh-WHAT!? WHAAAAAAAT!? You!? What are you doing here!?"

She got nearer and looked really mad because of my reaction, she stopped pointing at me and looked me with a gaze as if I where trash.

"Sorry?! That has to be my question! You almost crashed with our car and almost ruined our meeting! Do you even know how long had I waited for that day?!"

I looked at her irritated, how the hell she will talk to me like that! I didn't even knew her! But now I can certainly know she indeed is the girl I saw the other day. Wow I can't believe this!

"What? You guys were the ones who almost ran over me! If I wasn't that good at skating and jumped other that car's hood I would be on the hospital right now!"

She looked like if I was accusing her of robbery, she kind of calmed down and started speaking like if she was part of royalty and I was just a slave for her.

"You useless human! Do you even know what would happened if you were run over? It would be your fault since you were using that thing while looking at your cellphone! That's so irresponsible!"

She had a point in that, I couldn't fight that back. I was my fault after all.

Before I was able to respond to her, Kinomoto-san entered as a mediator and calmed us both down.

"Hey hey! Calm down Gokou-san, Akasaka-san, don't shout at each other! I didn't knew you guys knew each other!"

"We don't!"

We both answered at the same time, and did this while turning away from each other crossing both arms in front of our chests in disapproval.

Kinomoto-san and another guy who was there with her, looked at each other and laughed.

"Hahaha Wow, this two kids have just met and they already get this well? Well this is interesting."

A tall guy, wearing glasses, with short spikey light brown hair, he looked like a senior, looked at both of us.

"Well Gokou-san why don't you sit and calm down, let Akasaka-san introduce himself, you can talk to him about whatever happened in the past after that, ok?"

She looked at this guy and then looked at me with an ice cold gaze, you could clearly tell she was suppressing a lot of anger. But she managed to get back into her chair and just kept there, looking at me, without saying a word. Carefully studying my every move, while analyzing me or something.

I saw this guy with a dumbfounded look and didn't knew what to do. I just got here and I am already involved in a fight? Wow am I that problematic?

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me. Hideki Suzumiya, 3rd grade, President of the club, you already know Gokou-san here and Kinomoto-san here too, right?"

I looked at him and calmed down, so this guy was the president of the club? Well he indeed looked geeky and I'm pretty sure he is an otaku, most of the gamers are anyways.

I relaxed a little bit and moved, I reached down to pick up my skateboard, while doing this I felt an ice cold stare again, and it sent chills down my spine. I looked up and Gokou-san was looking at me even madder as if I had just reached to pick up a gun or something.

"Ohh, well I don't exactly recall how, but I just had a little issue with her, involving a car, and this skateboard. By the way my name is Sorata Akasaka, 2nd year, pleased meeting you Suzumiya-san"

"Haha just call me Hideki!"

"Ok, Hideki, sorry"

He was a really nice person after all. I looked over Kinomoto-san who was smiling gently, and well the other monster there still looked me down as if I were a pile of garbage.

"No need to apologize Akasaka-san"

Kinomoto-san sat down to a side of Gokou-san I guess to stop her from attacking me if she snapped out or something. She was really scary, I couldn't believe someone so cute, and portraying that much beauty were that cold.

I just let out a sigh in frustration and relief, I mean I found her! But she was the complete opposite of what I thought, she was rude, cold, looked down on me and didn't even knew me. But I will have to endure it, maybe she is just anti-social, maybe after knowing me better she will show me her true way of being.

Kinomoto-san looked at me worried, I stood there looking at them without saying anything, and the atmosphere of the room began to become awkward.

She looked at me with a gentle look and continued.

"So, well let's introduce everyone! I'll start!"

She stood up and bowed to everyone, then looked at us.

"My name is Mina Kinomoto, I'm 16 years old, and I am in Group A with Gokou-san. I like video games, scripting, coding and animating things! I want to become a professional animator and script writer"

Wow she looked really responsible, she even knows what to do in her life. I admire her now.

Next, Hideki stood up as Kinomoto-san sat down.

"Well, as you guys know already my name is Hideki Suzumiya, I'm 18 years old, this is my third year here and in this year I was able to form this group. I tried for the last 2 years with no success since no one was interested. I got to know Kinomoto-san and together we talked to the student council and they let us try to get more members. We managed to do so, but most of them are ghost members who barely are active, but with you two, now the group will be more active!"

He slammed the table which made Kinomoto-san jump startled. Gokou-san still looking at me like crap, didn't even hear the sound or didn't seem to be affected by it.

I just looked at Hideki which was in the verge of crying in excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you guys! You fulfilled my dream of creating this club!"

He then stood quiet as if he remembered something and continued blushed in embarrassment.

"Ohh yeah sorry I got carried away. Ahem. I also like coding, scripting and drawing some stuff, I'm not that good. I like video games and playing role playing games. We should try to do a game once! Oh and I plan on studying to become a game developer"

Well this Hideki guy is sure a character, but he seems to be a really good person. He also has a career plan. But well he is a senior he has to have one already.

I do have one, but I don't know if I have the capacity to fulfill it.

Next, everyone looked at Gokou-san. She was still looking at me, ice cold stare, arms crossed, with an air of superiority. She realized I also looked at her, and we began a mini staring contest. But she then realized everyone else was looking at her, so she got nervous, and looked at the table and with a little voice, she talked to us.

"I… I pass, I'll introduce last"

After saying that we all sighed, I guess she really is timid, she looks so cute when she is like that. But while I was in "Shy Gokou-san wonderland" I felt a cold chill going down my spine, I looked back at her and she was staring at me again with this cold emotionless glare like if she was the owner of a big company and I was in a job interview. I was scared! Now I know how people in those situations feel.

I stood up and looked at all of them. Kinomoto-san and Hideki-san looked interested in what I was about to say. About the little girl with a cutie mark, she looked like she didn't even care.

I gulped and ordered my ideas.

"Well…. My name is Sorata Akasaka, but you guys probably know that already, ahahahahaha"

I started laughing like an idiot. I was nervous, although I do know a lot of people and skateboard with a lot of people, getting to know or talking to new people was kind of difficult for me.

Kinomoto-san and Hideki-san laughed with me

"Haha calm down Sorata-kun you are not in a job interview!"

Told me Hideki-san while giving me a comforting look. I was nervous, I had 2 cute girls and a really nice guy in front of me. One girl looked interested in what I had to say, the other one looked at me like she wanted me to die already.

"Ahaha sorry. Ok so. Sorata Akasaka, 16 years old, I'm a 2nd year student, Group B…"

"Ohh right next to us! Right Gokou-san?"

Kinomoto-san said this while looking at Gokou-san which didn't even seem to be bothered by Kinomoto-san asking her. She just looked at her and then back at me.

"So, the useless human is near, that's so bad."

"Come on Gokou-san don't be like that"

She sighed and looked at me again with a cold stare.

I was already fed up of Gokou-san and her way of staring at me, so I tried to make fun of her playing the old trick of making fun of myself.

"S-so… This useless human being likes to engage in sports activities which imply of my organism to get on top of a wooden artifact and use inertia to play along with my surrounding environment"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki san looked at me confused, I just ranted a whole bunch of meaningless words in a sentence I tried to convey. Gokou-san looked at me in extreme anger, her face was red and she breathed heavy, she knew I made fun of her way of speaking to me.

"Hahahahahahaahaha! You kid! You are so funny! So, that sports activity you said I guess it skateboarding?"

Said Hideki while patting Kinomoto-san's back to help her snap out of her confusion.

"Ohhh Ahh! Haha! Yes! Sorry about that Akasaka-san you confused me a lot!"

I laughed with them and patted the back of my head. I then continued.

"Well, yes I do love skateboarding. I also like anime, and video games. I'm good at programming software and debugging is my special ability, I am good at looking code and modifying it. And I guess that's it?"

I bowed down and sat down.

"So you like anime?"

Said the little girl with a cutie mark while staring at me. I guess she was an otaku too. So indeed she had the Queen of the Night Cosplay on that day then!

"Y-yes I do, why?"

She looked at me as if she had found something interesting in her new slave or subject, she had a really rude look.

"What kind of anime do you like? The main stream? BL? Yaoi?"

She just told me gay anime genres what does she think about me!

"No! I don't like those things! Are you crazy?! I'm not against people who love them. But oh my god no! I do tolerate that kind of things, for example Maschera has that kind of pairing! And well it doesn't bother me, I find it interesting it gives the story a different feeling about it"

As soon as I said Maschera, Gokou-san's gaze changed, she opened her eyes in a big matter and looked surprised that I even knew that animation, she relaxed and smiled, not a friendly smile, but more like a smile when someone touches a subject in which they are really good at. Did I step on a land mine?

"Huh? You said you find that pairing interesting?"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at each other, like they knew this conversation was going to take some time, so they stood up and walked outside of the class room.

"Ahh we will leave you guys to patch things up, we need to deliver the news of the new members to the student council"

Oh god no! They will leave me alone with this girl? What if I say something wrong and she snaps and murders me! Don't go!

They stepped out and closed the door.

That's when I feared for my life, I felt another cold chill run down my spine and as I looked at Gokou-san she was standing in front of me with her right leg stepping on the next chair and the other one on the floor. She was crossing her arms and looking at me as if I was some kind of scum.

"Interesting, about what? Do you even know what the creator thought about this? What inspired this pairing? Do you even know?"

"Err… ahm, no, sorry, I don't know that. I just have watched the anime and I like it a lot"

She looked at me even more mad, and she looked like she was about to snap.

"YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU LIKE THE ANIME BUT DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE BACKSTORY OR EVEN CHARACTER DESIGN? HOW DO YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF A FAN IF YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

She was really mad at me, I guess she was a hardcore fan of the show. But honestly it was kind of frustrating to be yelled by a little girl like this. She was cute, even while mad, but I got mad too.

"Well I am sorry Gokou-san I am not that of a hardcore fan like you. I mean, when you guys almost crashed with me the other day, I saw you was wearing a Queen of the Night Cosplay. It looked really good on you. You looked rather good. You looked cute. But wow, just wow, with this way of being. I think I got the wrong impression of you I am sorry"

When I said all of this, she looked at me surprised, she started to blush really hard. I guess she was getting mad at me. She gave a pair of back steps and continued looking at me. With that look she started looking at the ground. She was blushing a lot, I mean come on, you are mad at me now? I was complimenting you!

"Y-y-you…."

I had enough for today, I will have to wait a day or two to let things cool down and come back. I will try to talk to her about more normal topics or ask her about Maschera or something.

"I am sorry Gokou-san, I didn't meant to offend you. I'm leaving now. Have a nice day and I'll see you around I guess"

I grabbed my skateboard and opened the door. When my hand touched the door knob and I turned it to open the door, she talked in a really shy and low voice I almost lost what she wanted to say.

"Y-you said… I looked cute on it?"

I looked her with a really serious expression. She was completely blushed, but it didn't seem like she was mad, she looked kind of confused or surprised about my commentary. I didn't believe she had such a cute face while being in that state. I mean come on, I don't think no one has ever complimented her looks or Cosplay at all.

"Yes, yes you did. It suits you, you are a cute girl after all. Have a nice day"

She tried to say something else, but stopped in the middle of it. I didn't pay attention to it anyways.

I left the classroom and went to the shoe lockers room. Changed my clothes and left the school. I went to my house to leave my stuff and skated all day with Chuck and the gang. While remembering my first encounter with that cute gothic Lolita girl named Gokou-san, which was a really strange person.


	3. Chapter 3

Volume 1, Chapter 3: Game Matches / Programing Test

It was about to tick. I was waiting for the clock, looking at it, slowly counting down the seconds.

"C'mon go!" I whispered.

While Ryuunosuke giggled at me and whispered back.

"You are going to buy bread right?"

I looked back at him and whispered while looking at the clock each second or so.

"Yes I do, want some? I will eat it upstairs"

"But you can't go there, it's off limits!"

I knew the school's building rooftop was off limits, but it was worth the risk. It was calm, the breeze felt nice and the sun was warm. I even had a place to hide in case someone came up.

"I did this the whole year last year and I never got caught, just relax. I will be there if you want to come. So you want one or not?"

"No thanks. I brought my own lunch"

He then pointed at a kind of big lunch box. Well he was rich and had his own chef or something.

"Well it's your call, don't come crying back that I didn't warn you"

"Yes, yes! Just be careful, I won't be able to help you out if you get caught upstairs!"

"It's ok, nothing will happen"

We both stared at the clock. As soon as I hear the bell ring, I will run like hell to the cafeteria and buy 2 bread loafs: a regular hot-dog and a meat stuffed one.

Those were the most bought ones, so you had to nearly camp out of the store to get them. So I had to run like hell and pass everyone to get them. This only occurred 1 time a week. Mostly on Wednesdays.

And then… the bell rang.

I stood up my seat and almost turned it over. Everyone was shocked at my actions, but I didn't care. And I ran like hell out of the class room.

I passed by Class A classroom and Kinomoto-san was heading out of it like if she was trying to go to look for me, she saw me and talked while looking me run.

"Hey! Akasaka-san! We have to tell you something!"

I looked at her while running as fast as I could and replied while looking to avoid crashing with everyone.

"Sorry! Buying Bread! See ya later!"

She looked at me dumbfounded and tried to talk again, while she did this, the tilted her head sideways trying to comprehend what I just told her.

I looked in front of me and Gokou-san was heading out of the classroom. She looked at me and stopped in full, and gave me her usual "Ohh you worthless piece of crap" look. I ignored her, and she kind of got mad at that, she tried to tell me something, but I just passed by her side, she got startled and closed her eyes, ducked her head and tried to cover her face with her hands, as if protecting from me crashing with her.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry, bread! Long line! See you around Queen of the Night!"

She got all red up to her ears, but she didn't blush, I'm pretty sure she was super mad because now I was making fun of her, but that's what she gets for yelling at me. I'm not a bad person, really!

She tried to say something but by the time she decided to talk I was already jumping down the stairs trying to avoid people, I then proceeded to the first floor and ran like crazy to the cafeteria, there was already a line, but there were like 6 persons after me so I was likely to get the bread I wanted.

Ohh yeah, our school had 4 floors the first one was where the student council, principal's office and some home economics and labs were. Then the second floor held the freshmen students, the third floor held the sophomore students and the fourth floor had the senior students.

The clubs where held in another building next to that one.

So I waited on the line while a bunch of other people tried to skip it, but most of us told them to respect the line. So my turn came and I bought my two bread pieces. I then proceeded to go to the rooftop of the school building. I had to be really sneaky, if I got caught I will be suspended for sure.

After a while I got to the rooftop, no one was there as I expected.

I went to a place between a built fence and the water tank and sat there. Opened my bag and took both the bread pieces. I forgot to buy juice so I will eat them slowly and then get one after going down to the fourth floor.

After lunch finished I went back to my classroom I had to go back carefully to avoid being spotted, lucky me, no one saw me. I was about to arrive to my classroom when I was intercepted by Kinomoto-san again. She looked kind of mad, like she has been looking for me the whole lunch break.

She looked at me with a frustrated look but she kept cool.

"A-Akasaka-san…"

I looked back shocked I never thought I will see her like that. I stuttered a little bit because I feared for my life.

"Y-yes… Ki-Kinomoto-san?"

She calmed down, let out a sigh and continued.

"Why did you ignored me when I was looking for you? And where have you've been?!"

I took a step back while looking around of a route of scape if something went out of hand.

"Sorry Kinomoto-san I was really in a rush! I went down to the cafeteria to buy some bread, and well you know it gets crowded really fast. That's why I just told you where I was heading while running, I almost crashed with Gokou-san this way too"

She looked at me and giggled a little bit.

"Hehe okay, I will forgive you this time! And don't run on the hallways! What would happen if you crashed with Gokou-san?"

I imagined the whole scene, she would get injured for sure, I would be taken to the office, got scolded and then Gokou-san will most likely kill me as soon as she recovered.

A cold shiver ran down my spine and I started trembling a little bit. Then calmed down.

"I don't even want to think about it, sorry it's too scary!"

Kinomoto-san looked at me and started laughing.

"Hahaha! You sure are a funny guy Akasaka-san!"

She then hold her composure back.

"Ahem. Anyways, could you please go to the club room today? We need to discuss something with you that is rather important, so NO DISSAPEARING OKAY?!"

She said this last part with a forced smile, while one of her eye brows shook because of the pressure she inflicted on it by trying to suppress her killing instincts.

I took another pair of steps back and tried to ready my feet for the run if something happened.

"Ahh, yes, sorry I will be there. I promise"

"You do? I hope you live up to not fail on doing so!"

"Yes yes I do, what's wrong with you today?"

She realized she was being too rude and calmed down, she then let another sigh out and returned to her normal self. Damn this girl was also kind of scary!

"Sorry, just be there, okay?"

"I've already told you I will!"

"Ok, see you there then! Akasaka-san!"

She then entered the classroom.

When I entered my room, I was able to take a glimpse at her classroom, she was entering it and Gokou-san was standing near the door. Did she hear everything? Does she plan on murdering me because I made fun of her? I feared for my life, I was really scared.

School day ended, and I was there lying on my desk like a corpse. Ryuunosuke tried to talk to me, but as soon as I was about to speak a girl came to him and ask him to follow her, they had student council stuff to review, he was the class rep after all.

I lift my head from the desk and looked at the classroom. A lot of students had left, but other remained, I guess they also had club activities. I stood up, and dragged myself to the door. I took my skateboard with me and walked down to the shoe lockers.

I looked at my locker and wanted to run like hell. But I had promised and I will not break a promise. So I walked to the club room and stood in front of the door for around 5 minutes, deciding is entering or not was the best option.

"Let's just do this, if I die, at least I will die fulfilling a promise and won't be looked down by the gods"

I opened the door, and there they were.

Hideki, Kinomoto-san and of course the lovely Gothic Lolita who was already trying to kill me with her gaze, Gokou-san.

"Hey guys, good afternoon…"

"Wow you look kind of down Sorata, what's wrong?"

Hideki told me this while looking concerned. Do I really look that bad?

I looked at Kinomoto-san who was indifferent to my face, she knew I thought Gokou-san and she wanted to murder me or something. And well also Gokou-san looked at me with a cold gaze and a superiority complex, she was sitting there, looking at me like if I was a pile of trash and felt disgusted by my presence.

I looked at to floor trying to avoid her gaze and answered while placing my skateboard on a side, standing up by the wall.

"Ohh no, I'm fine. So I am here, what's going on?"

Kinomoto-san stood up and smiled as if she was pleased with me coming, she had a kind of sadistic smile on her face.

"Well, you are here because I have an important announcement"

Everyone looked at her, even Gokou-san. I felt so much relieved when her eyes stopped staring and piecing through my soul.

"Well, you guys might not know, but there is actually an amateur game design competition held each year"

I remembered that from a website, people all over Japan sent their game designs and then they were voted out by the spectators, the winners got the people's recognition, and the option of being sponsored into a real game.

"Chaos Create"

Both Gokou-san and I answered at the same time.

Everyone was surprised, even me. How did she knew about the competition? Maybe she also read about it on the internet like me?

She looked back at me and I felt that pressure again. It was so cold and heavy I felt my body was about to get crushed.

"You… how do you know about that competition? I thought you only liked to play on that stupid skateboard of yours"

I looked at Gokou-san she had made the first strike, and she told me this with a harsh tone and also with her "you are just a pile of trash" stare. I was really mad, but I calmed down since everyone was there and I didn't want to start a fight.

"Yes, indeed I do LOVE skating as you could barely imagine, but I do also love videogames and also anime, so I've seen that competition going on for some time now, they come up with really good ideas. I saw this crazy Maschera type game in one of those "forbidden to say" categories last year. It was pretty good, it lacked some stuff, but I enjoyed it, even it got destroyed by the reviews I always tried to defend its good points."

While I said this, Gokou-san's eyes opened wide as plates, she started trembling a little bit, and looked at the floor. I didn't knew what her expression was. Maybe she was mad because the game sucked and I compared it with Maschera? I'm sorry but the drawing style was really similar!

"I've always dreamed of creating a game like that, or many others, but well I alone won't be able to do so haha I can't even draw"

I started laughing at myself, Kinomoto-san and Hideki started laughing with me. But Gokou-san stayed there, speechless, her trembling had already passed and she was just silent, giving me some stares from now and then but trying to avoid me noticing.

"Anyways, I've also wanted to do that, that's why I called you guys in!"

Kinomoto-san said this while looking proud of her, and really excited.

"We are going to enter the competition! And it's up to you Gokou-san and Akasaka-san to create the original idea of the game and then everyone will help to create it!"

As she said that, Gokou-san looked at her confused and perplexed with what she just heard. I also was really surprised myself. Working with her? In a team? That will be one hell of a war! But it will be fun I guess.

"So, then you just brought us up here to tell us that? Why didn't you said that while you talked to me at lunch break?"

Hideki with sparkling eyes looked at Kinomoto-san and while hitting her with an elbow she said.

"So, you are already hitting on Sorata? Wow Mina, you really are straight forward!"

As he said this, I blushed like crazy, she also blushed a little while denying it with all her might. She also started beating our poor President. She calmed down and answered me.

"So, well that's not all, we can't have two people guide the game, so we are going to go for a little competition. Since this stupid guy here and I are already familiarized with the tools, we want one of you guys to be the director and show us your idea"

That sounded fair I guess? Taking a leading role will be fine! I will be able to boss around Gokou-san and she will have to obey, maybe I would be able to get close to her by doing so. She is such a masochist I'm pretty sure!

"So the only thing I need to do, is beat this useless guy and I will be able to boss him around? And also have the opportunity to develop a game with all of you?"

Well isn't she charming! At least we thought of the same thing!

"Well, yes Gokou-san, although Akasaka-san is not a useless guy, he is a really nice person, just know him better!"

"Will NEVER happen!"

She turned her face away from me and closed her eyes while crossing her arms. I just sighed and Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit.

"Okay, so are you guys up to the challenge or not?"

My internal competitor was turned on and while pumping my chest I looked at them

"Of course I am! I'm ready! GOGOGO!"

Gokou-san just gave me an awkward look, as if she just saw a child boasting he was able to spit farther than their friends or something, she sighed and then looked at me with eyes full of hate and a really serious gaze.

"I will then, engage this useless person, for the sake of getting the opportunity of developing my creation"

We all stood quiet, I guess she hated me that much from making fun of her or something. But she was the one who treated me this way! I don't have to apologize!

Hideki looked at both of us and smiled.

"Well then it's settled, we will meet in an hour at the arcade center in downtown! Don't be late!"

Gokou-san smiled like crazy when she heard this. A gaming competition? Well I'm good at some games not at all of them. She have this sadistic smile of when there's an injured animal and the predator is already jumping to eat it. I guess she was confident of winning.

After that meeting I left to my house, everyone else left. Gokou-san walked the same direction I was skating, but she walked really slowly, as if she intended me to pass her with my skateboard. I just realized she might wanted avoid me seeing where she lived or something. I was interested, but not that desperate. I will take my time.

I got off the skateboard and started walking with her matching her walking pace, she looked at me as if I was a really dangerous stalker. She gazed on me with a cold stare as if she tried to fend me away.

I sighed and looked at her with a friendly as possible look.

"So Gokou-san you live around this area?"

She didn't answer me, she just walked at her pace and looked to the front.

Well she is difficult to talk to.

"Well sorry I might have asked a really personal question. So, what do you think this games will be about? Fighting games? Simulator games? Ohh yeah! I remember! I played Siscaly against you last time! Oh my god you are so good! I thought I was a goner on that last round!"

She started to look angry, she stopped and looked at me with a really bothered face.

"Will you please, stop talking that much? Oh my god you remember me of that girl! Just talking and talking and talking! Just shut up and go home! We will know which games we will play once we arrive at the arcade!"

Wow, I never thought someone will get that mad just by being spoken to! I guess she was a really serious person. I stood up there, remembering on that cute gothic Lolita girl, from that car, she looked so lively and so happy, she was laughing just before I almost crashed their car. Even when I was flying over the hood of that Mercedes I saw her face and her amusement face was really different, she looked kind of annoyed and well I will also feel like that if a random kid just happens to jump over my car while going out with friends.

But this! This was so bad! She was so different! Just look at her! Even after saying all those words to me she continued her way, does she even have a heart? Why does she hate me so much? Is it because I'm not a hardcore Maschera fan? Is it because I made fun of her the other day because she always looks down on me?

I don't know what's going on, but if I ask her, I'm pretty sure this will get even worse. I will just have to be patient and someday I hope, we will be able to talk better and she will be the girl I saw on that car a few months ago.

I felt depressed, I didn't want her to see that, because maybe that will make her get concerned, which I honestly doubt, and stop going to the club or to the contest, I don't want the group to disband just because I don't know why I care so much about her and how she attracts me. Maybe I am the Masochist.

By the time I snapped out of my deep thinking. I noticed Gokou-san was standing or may I say waiting? A few meters away, she never looked back, and she had a wandering look. She looked at me a little bit and when I started to move, she got startled and continued her way.

I guess she does have a conscience. I'll just go home and wait until the hour passes.

I walked faster until I got to her side again. She looked annoyed by me walking by her side, so I just gave up for that time. I will try it out later to talk to her, I'm pretty sure that girl I saw is real.

"Well sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to be friends with you, since you are very good at games and all. Sorry for my intrusion, I will see you and the others later on. Have a nice day."

She stopped in full and looked at me, with nervous eyes and a little voice she looked at me while I continued walking before I turned left.

"W-why?"

She was looking at the ground. So I couldn't know if she was blushing, smiling or what. I guess she was feeling uncomfortable with me by her side.

"Why what? I don't get you Gokou-san"

"Why…"

She said this with a really low voice I almost didn't hear her. She waited for a little bit as if she was thinking about something fast and then continued.

"Why aren't you skating?"

I did get off the skateboard. I honestly didn't want to leave her just like that. That's why and also, I don't want her to think I feel superior just because I am able to skateboard and she doesn't.

"I... I don't like to show off while skating. Sorry but at the current level of how we get along. I will never skate around you or anyone from the team. Anyways, sorry again for being so talkative. I will see you around later Gokou-san"

She looked really mad at me and tried to tease me.

"I don't think you are that good. I just think you are bluffing. Just because you jumped over a car the other day, doesn't make you a good skater or something"

I knew she was going to say that. Even Chuck did that from time to time, but he did it because he couldn't beat me. If he practiced more and I left for a 200 years vacations, then he will match my level. But honestly at professional level I was just a wimp, everyone passed my level by far.

"It's ok Gokou-san, I don't like to show off, if you think I'm bad, then I'm bad to your eyes, if you ever happen to see me in a tournament, please ignore me and continue your path, you will not see anything cool anyways. Although you will never come across one of those, since you don't revolve around that world"

I said this in a really depressed voice, I was really sad that the lovely and super cute girl I had by my side on that time, was so hard and looked me down so bad. But I was going to prove her that I was worthy of her friendship and not someone to be looked down on.

While I said that, she looked troubled again as if she was at loss of words with my answer. I just wanted to go home, so I started walking faster and left.

"I will become better, I promise you that"

I don't know if she heard that, but she looked kind of surprised after I looked back, she then continued her way and I continued mine.

After not seeing her around, I got back onto my skateboard and went home, to quickly eat something, and left back to the arcade. I was going to get there before to see if they had changed some games or something.

I left my house at around 5, we were going to meet up at around 5:45 PM. So I had plenty of time. I started skating downtown. I remembered how mad Gokou-san was when I tried talking to her. I guess she really is a solitaire person. I don't know why, since that day I saw her, she looked so happy.

"Why is she like that? Am I that repulsive?"

I whispered that while jumping down a 5 stairs stair case. People got used to skate boarders around the city, so they just tend to ignore us and let us be. We don't harm anyone, just us when we fell down.

I got speed because I knew the next stair case was around 10 or 12 stairs long. That was the last stair case before I got to the street where the arcade was. I was already in downtown.

I saw no one was coming from the stairs, and the handrail was free, so I jumped over it and did a 50-50 grind on it, then landed on the ground.

"Well done!"

I heard someone clapping and getting near me. I looked to my left and I saw Kinomoto-san standing near the wall. I guess she was waiting for us.

"H-hey! It's really early what are you doing here?"

She was still wearing her school uniform, I guess she stood at school and then came here. Maybe she lived far away from here?

She was by my side already after I stopped thinking and she looked at me with eyes full of hope and admiration. I hate when people look at me like that because I skate. I like it when kids do so, since I can teach them to be disciplined and follow their dreams, and also practice sports!

I looked away from her, her look embarrassed me a lot.

"Akasaka-san! Are you a pro? You did that so easily! What's your secret? Do more stuff!"

"Ohh, no, I'm not a pro Kinomoto-san. I'm just an amateur, I have no secrets on how to be better and I practice a lot, that's why it looked so easy. The truth is I am scared of heights so managing to do this took me a lot of time. I fell off a lot of times and got injured some times. Nothing serious, but I fell a lot of times"

I said this while looking at the sky, remembering when I started skating 6 years ago after watching an X-Games tournament on the TV by mistake while trying to look for anime on the new cable system my dad got.

"I see, Akasaka-san, why don't you like being watched by people like us while you skate?"

That was a normal question, since I refused to continue skating while she was here.

"Let's see, well as you can see I manage to get along with people kind of easy, but I'm not a people person. I like skateboarding because getting to know people there was easier. AS you can see Gokou-san and I don't get along pretty well"

When I said this, Kinomoto-san blushed a little bit and giggled while looking at me.

"That, Akasaka-san might me something else I hope you guys one day come to realize"

"Huh?"

I didn't understand. I mean I liked that girl, she was really cute, but her mouth and heart where rotten or something.

"Don't worry Akasaka-san you will get it sooner or later"

I guess she thinks I like Gokou-san in a romantic way. I've never thought about it, but I have only known them for around 2 months so I can't say that yet. Let's see what happens in the future.

"So like I was saying Kinomoto-san. I hate people I know who do not skate, see me doing so, because I feel they think I am showing-off. I had a lot of friends in Middle-School and such. But when I started to get better at skating, they started hating me, because I was good at doing so and they got jealous"

I sighed and looked at the ground, while clenching my fist.

"I got bullied a lot by people who wasn't even able to skate straight because they didn't have the ability to do so. People who also skate, hate me and try to make me mad, but those guys are okay. Because I can always beat them in a tournament or something. In the end, I ended up without friends in Middle-School by my 3rd year, I graduated, and no one invited me to any of their graduation parties"

I felt depressed remembering all this. I thought I had already let that go. I tapped the back part of my skateboard, which made it stand vertically. I took it with my left hand and started looking at it, all the scratches, the sand paper worn, the wheels worn. It has been my companion all this years.

I continued talking.

"So I just left school, and skated all day up until late in the night in a local skate park. So I guess Kinomoto-san that's how I got so good at it. I poured all my frustration and loneliness on Skating, video games and anime, but mostly Skating."

I looked up while placing my skateboard on the ground and I stepped over it with one foot to avoid it rolling away since the street was sloped.

Kinomoto-san who looked really touched by my story, looked at me with a crying face, not of her feeling bad or something. But more like when girls see a sad ending in a movie.

"A-Akasaka-san I didn't know you had those problems in Middle School! I am sorry for asking such a personal question!"

She then hugged me by one of my sides. I felt her heat and well something soft pressing around my arm. She was a cute girl after all. I felt how my blood pressure started rushing and how my heart beat faster and faster! I was nervous, people will start thinking we are a couple and we are definitely not!

I moved away and looked at her blushed.

"Wh-what are you doing Kinomoto-san!"

She looked at me and got a little bit embarrassed, she put a hand behind her head and giggled.

"Sorry Akasaka-san I got carried away! As you can see I am really sentimental"

"Ohh I see, well its ok, but just don't start clinging on people like that! Someone can get the wrong idea!"

"I am sorry haha"

She said this with a little blush in her face, like she was able to understand she might cause people to get the wrong idea.

"It's ok Kinomoto-san, so… what are we going to do here? And where is Hideki at?"

"Ohh he is already inside, he wanted to play some games, so I stood here as a scout to look out for you guys, the only one missing now is Gokou-san"

"Wow, what a bad person, leaving all alone her friend here!"

She blushed a little bit, but it was the truth! How dare he leave someone as cute as her all alone in here! I definitely wouldn't.

"It's ok, Akasaka-san, I wanted to stay outside for a while waiting for you guys"

She said this with a reassuring look and a warm smile.

I got curious about it. How can they get to know each other so much? Are they a couple or something?

"So, I see you guys get along pretty well, are you dating Hideki?"

I said this and she immediately startled, she looked at me all blushed and then looked down to the ground, she had teary eyes. Did I asked something I didn't had to?

"I-I am sorry Kinomoto-san you don't need to answer"

"It's ok, Akasaka-san, the truth is, I do love him"

I felt how the wind blew faster and how her feelings reached me. She was dumped by him, how someone could dump her being so cute.

"So, what happened then? You don't look so happy about it"

She looked to the sky and then looked at me with a warm smile.

"We dated for around one week, but he then got a scholarship to go overseas to study software development, even though we love each other, we can't be together, or we can't at least until we both finish our professional studies. So we made a promise, that after that, we will see each other, if everything was fine, we would get married"

After hearing this, my heart felt warm, it was such a beautiful story. Almost like the ones of the manga I read about romance. I liked them a lot. Even though they were aimed for girls and such. I was kind of romantic.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, but I am pretty sure, you are destined to be together. I will be rooting for both of you Kinomoto-san. I know seeing each other and not being able to express your feelings slowly takes you into a void, but don't feel bad, you guys will be together for sure"

I felt that way I mean I've been trying to get near Gokou-san and she is always rejecting me, it is not the same thing. But well I feel sad when she is this harsh with me. I will continue my journey to become her friend.

When I finished saying that, Kinomoto-san cried a little bit, but she quickly recovered. She looked at me and placed both hands on my shoulders, and with a serious expression she told me.

"Akasaka-san you say really cute stuff, you will definitely be a really good boyfriend and husband, please don't feel down even if you get kicked around by the one you love. Sometimes harsh treatment are ways of hiding affection or embarrassment"

I was pretty sure she was talking about Gokou-san. Was I that obvious that I wanted to be her friend? But I don't think she hides embarrassment in that way, she is just pure evil!

I checked the clock and it was already 5:35, and Gokou-san didn't seem to appear. Maybe I did bug her too much and decided to avoid coming. I looked to see Kinomoto-san

"Hey, Gokou-san is not coming or is she late or something?"

She looked at me with a puzzled face.

"I don't know, do you have her mail address or mobile number?"

Like I would! I can't even speak to her properly before getting into a quarrel with her!

"Hehe we are always quarreling Kinomoto-san I don't think she will ever privilege me with that information!"

"You never asked for it, that's why I have never gave that information to any of you"

I looked behind me where the voice came, and just behind me there was this little super cute gothic Lolita girl.

It was Gokou-san, but she went to her house and changed her outfit! She was wearing her Queen of the Night Cosplay. She even used contacts, red ones. Her eyes are blue.

I looked at her and became stiff, I didn't believe she was using that in here! I mean, she looked cute as hell I loved it! But didn't she had any normal clothing? I won't get mad if she uses this every day.

She then looked at me and blushed a little, looked at the ground and asked in a little voice.

"What are you looking at pervert?"

I snapped out of it and moved back. Kinomoto-san just stood there giggling the whole time.

"Ah! Sorry, no! Nothing! It's just that… well… you look really different, I was used to see you wearing your school uniform that's all! Hahaha"

I looked away and tried to calm down.

She looked at me with a cold stare, like she hated being praised by me.

"So gross… this is my normal clothing, I don't plan on using my school uniform, outside school."

I see, so she is indeed a Gothic Lolita! Well that gives her even more charm. I like her more now.

"Don't say I'm gross! I just told you that you look different! It really suits you!"

"You really are a pervert right? Stop it now!"

She tried to poke my eyes with her fingers, but I managed to evade her by ducking and then moved to my left. She was blushing a lot and had a look full of hatred.

"Wow, sorry Gokou-san! I didn't mean to offend you! You really look cute on that outfit! That's all!"

She blushed even more and tried to kick me on a side, she was insanely mad, I don't know why, but she was. But well she was really cute! I couldn't avoid it.

Kinomoto-san then got between both of us and she looked at Gokou-san with a smile as if she had found out something important. Gokou-san just stopped and looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Now now, don't fight each other Gokou-san you do look cute in that outfit, calm down, let's go inside and start this okay?"

Gokou-san calmed down and clicked her tongue really high, she got mad with me, but she didn't get mad with Kinomoto-san? Well I guess she only felt like that with boys praising her.

I just calmed down and we walked into the arcade. People stared at us, we did stand out a little bit. There was the cute Gothic Lolita, the Cute school girl and me a regular guy with jeans and a Flip T-Shirt holding a skateboard and skateboarding shoes.

Hideki was playing a crane game, he wanted to take out a penguin, but he failed a lot of times while we got where he was.

"Hideki, here we are!"

He turned around and looked at us, he looked at Gokou-san and his eyes gleamed, he then looked at Kinomoto-san and me and got even more surprised.

And with a serious expression and a kinky smile he started laughing.

"Well well, what a really interesting group we have here! A gothic Lolita, a school girl and a skater boy! Now that's original. I feel I am here as an extra!"

Gokou-san and Kinomoto-san blushed a little and got a little bit embarrassed, I just laughed at him.

"This are my normal clothes, Suzumiya sempai, so don't make fun of them. I did them myself"

We all looked at her in awe, really she did sew all that? By herself? Oh my god! She is good with video games, is super cute, knows how to sew, is she a perfect character from an anime or something?

Kinomoto-san touched the fabric of her dress and looked her in awe.

"Oh my god Gokou-san! This is so well done! Please! Sew my wedding dress!"

When she said that, Hideki blushed madly and looked away. Gokou-san in the other hand looked at her with a superiority glare.

"Well, it depends on how I feel that day. If you offer me a good price and sacrificial creature" She looked at me when saying this part, am I only an animal you could just sacrifice to a dark god? "I will think about it"

"Oh you've got yourself a deal!"

They looked at themselves and Kinomoto-san started laughing, Gokou-san gave a little wry.

Hideki trying to change the subject, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me next besides him. He then looked at Gokou-san and signaled her to come by his side. She obediently did so, so we were standing each besides him.

"This game tournament starts now!"

Kinomoto-san just giggled, she knew he did this to change the subject.

"So, how will the so called tournament will take place sempai?"

Gokou-san asked Hideki with a curious face. I also wanted to know that.

"The rules are simple Gokou-san. Just beat each other in 4 different games, and that's it!"

So, the only thing we had to do, was play against each other in 4 different games and we will be done? That sounded easy.

"So, we have 4 games, Siscaly, Guitar Hero, Touhou Project and Pocket Fighters, he placed the names in this box, take one please Gokou-san"

Gokou-san introduced her hand in a little box Kinomoto-san took out of nowhere and pulled a piece of paper. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock Play a Song against each other, highest score wins that round"

She then looked at me kind of troubled, is she bad at this game? I am actually good, since I tried to play bass, I had some practice.

So we moved to the arcade, the arcade machine had two guitars, the screen and the coin insertion hole. The game was completely controlled with the guitar. I took the guitar form the left. Gokou-san nervously took the one on the right, she didn't knew how to strap on a guitar as I could figure out.

"Hey Gokou-san do you even know how to strap on a guitar? Want some help?"

She looked at me with a really angry gaze and then strapped on the guitar to her body, she looked so cute! Like those gothic Lolita idols you see on the TV. But she strapped the guitar and the strap was not well placed, so it continuously fell off.

I sighed and took the strap with me and took away the guitar, I was able to touch her hair, wow it was so soft and neatly combed she really took care of her hair as I could see. I got really nervous while doing this since I was really close to her. I took away the guitar, adjusted the strap length and gave her the guitar again.

"Try it out, it should fit better now"

I gave her the guitar while looking to another place, I didn't want her to see me blushing and then think I was thinking inappropriate things or something. She quickly grabbed the guitar and strapped it on again and gave me a gentle but still cold stare as if thanking me.

I then proceeded to change the strapping on my guitar. I removed the strap from one end, flipped the guitar over and strapped it again. Everyone looked at me puzzled.

I strapped the guitar to my body but if you saw Gokou-san and me, my guitar was inverted. Yes I am a lefty after all.

I entered both coins and started the game, I then went to the game options and under the controller options, I selected 'Lefty' mode on controller one, which was mine. Gokou-san looked at me without even knowing what I was doing.

I gave her a gentle smile and looked back at the screen

"I am a lefty Gokou-san haven't you noticed before? I play guitar and bass the other way you will normally do so."

"I see"

She only said that and continued to press the buttons on the guitar like if she was getting used to them.

Hideki looked at us and told us the rules.

"Okay guys, this are the rules, you will select the difficulty, but the song will be random. Got it?"

"Yes" We both answered at the same time.

"Okay, Gokou-san select you difficulty"

Gokou-san moved the cursor with her guitar and selected hard mode.

So I guess she was good at the game. I've been playing this game since it came out in 2007.

"Now Sorata, please select your difficulty"

I looked over my right and Gokou-san was staring at me waiting for my selection to be done. I just went ahead and selected Expert Mode. She opened her eyes really big and looked away while clicking her tongue.

"Wow, are you that good on this game Akasaka-san?"

Kinomoto-san looked at me all excited, she was expecting some good show, and since this is all about beating Gokou-san and proving that I'm not a piece of trash I will show-off in here.

I looked at the screen in a serious way and was ready to hit the 'Random Song' option.

"Yeah, kind of, I've played it a lot with my little sister, she owns an Xbox360 after all"

Gokou-san looked at me in shock. Is it that rare that I have a little sister? Maybe she is an only child or something.

Hideki looked at me with sparkling eyes

"Wow you have a little sister! I envy you so much! Please introduce her to us!"

While saying this, Kinomoto-san hit his side with her elbow with a clearly upset look.

"Shut up! You perverted lolicon!"

So he was a Lolicon? Why haven't he done a move on Gokou-san? Maybe because Kinomoto-san is always here? Or maybe he does love her.

While this commotion continued, Gokou-san selected the 'Random Song' option and the song appeared. It was Cliffs of Dover by Eric Johnson. I loved that song, I was just a bunch of guitar solos and such. I was pretty difficult, not as fast and crazy as Through the Fire and Flames, but kind of.

Gokou-san had a shocked and desperate look on her, she started clicking the buttons in a sequence like crazy and she started to tremble a little bit. Maybe the song was kind of difficult for her? It took me like 5 weeks to master the song myself.

"Oh the song is starting!" Said Kinomoto-san

This song started pretty straight forward, with a full guitar solo.

After that the song began accompanied with a drum set and bass.

The whole song centered on the guitar and the solos made by the player. So it was really difficult.

I played like a bass not as a guitar. Gokou-san was playing it like a normal player, left hand on the buttons and she strummed with her thumb.

The song started and the initial solo began. I knew it by heart, so I just played it naturally, but Gokou-san had a hard time with it, she missed almost all the notes. She got mad because of that.

Then the rhythmic part began and I started playing it while moving from side to side dancing to the tune. My sister did that at home so it kind of sticked to me too. Kinomoto-san and Hideki san looked at me in awe while I cheerfully played the song.

Gokou-san on the other hand was really frustrated she started missing a lot of notes.

"Hey, calm down, is just a game"

She looked at me like she was about to cry of frustration. So I just sighed, she stopped playing the guitar. And stood there like if she gave up already. I paused the game.

She looked at me and starting taking off the guitar.

"I concede this game, I hate it"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked worried, she looked really mad.

"Hey calm down Gokou-san it's just a game, try finishing the song"

"I refuse, just let this kid finish the song already"

I looked at her really mad, she just bailed out in the middle of a song and duel! That's so rude to do!

"Fine, I'll finish the whole damned song, wait here or go to the next game it's up to you guys"

I selected from the menu to restart the song, I was able to do that just one time.

The song restarted and the second player guitar was not playing the notes, but I did, play the whole song.

I continued to move from side to side while playing the song, I was having a lot of fun by myself.

Gokou-san stood by my side but didn't play the song, she just stood there staring at the screen while I played. I didn't pay attention to her and continued playing the solos. I wanted to show off on the 2 next solos which are really fun to play and I do play them crossing my hands on the guitar.

She was amazed by me, the first solo came. It started slow and continued to get faster and faster, on the repeated notes was where I was able to cross my hands. And I did the solo and crossed my hands on the guitar, Kinomoto-san and Hideki just "Woooooowed" me while I played the solo. Gokou-san looked impressed but she continued looking at the screen. After that solo it came a little riff and then the last solo came in, in which the end of the song was a sudden stop of the music like when the bands finish a song after goofing around with the instruments to prolong the ending.

I ended the song pointing the guitar to Gokou-san and played the last note.

I smiled at her and winked an eye.

"Gotcha! 1-0"

She blushed a little bit and then got mad, she moved the tip of the guitar with her hand to one side and walked away.

"Next game please, this one is not fun"

Kinomoto-san ran to me while I was taking off the guitar and strapping it on 'regular mode' again. Gokou-san was walking to the next arcade with Hideki.

She stood in front of me and looked me with a really innocent smile, she leaned forward.

"Well, that was like you just pierced through Gokou-san's heart! Nice move there!"

I blushed a little bit. I didn't intend to do so, I indeed was making fun of her because I won the first game.

"What? But I was just making fun of her, because I won!"

"Is that so?"

She got near to my face, and looked me with one eye while the other was closed.

I got nervous and took a step back. I moved my hands in front of me like trying to explain and stop her.

"I don't know why I did it… I guess I just wanted to make fun of her, really!"

She looked disappointed and stood normally.

"Hey you two! Get here! We need to select the next game!"

We both looked at Hideki, who was standing where we started, he was holding the box of game names. Gokou-san was next to him.

We walked to where they stood and Hideki got near me.

"Okay, first round goes 1 Sorata and 0 Gokou-san, let's continue! Sorata, please take a paper!"

I introduced my hand on the box and took a piece of paper and read it out loud.

"Pocket Fighter, beat your opponent in a regular 2 of 3 match."

Gokou-san started to laugh like she was some kind of villain from a movie or something. She stared at me with a gaze of predator, she must be really good at that game.

We walked to the arcade machine, we sat side by side, but we were closer to each other, since the space was reduced. I felt how her elbow touched mine and how some of the ruffles from her dress touched my skin. My heart started beating like crazy!

She looked really calm and was just waiting for the game to start, she had a "you will die" face on her.

"Okay, next game, pretty simple, beat your opponent in a regular round, any questions?"

I looked at Kinomoto-san who had just explained the rules.

"So, how do I play this game?"

Everyone looked at me with an 'Are you kidding me?' face, but I honestly had never played this game before.

Gokou-san started to tremble and looked at me with a lot of rage

"Really! What the hell? Are you a freaking shut in? I can't believe you haven't played this game before! You really only know how to play Guitar Hero and skateboard?"

"Wow calm down Gokou-san, calm down, I will try my best to beat you, don't get that mad!"

"Heh, like you would stand a chance to begin with"

She looked to the screen and the game started.

I selected Ken because he was wearing Red and I liked that color. Gokou-san selected a little sexy vampire named Morrigan, but she changed her outfit into a Goth one, black and purple, that was it.

The game started, and it was like playing Tetris, the only difference was, that every time you got a line, your character 'attacked' your oponent and send him over a bunch of Tetris like shapes, this was done to hinder their ability to get more lines.

"Well this looks fun huh?"

"Hehe, fun, let me help you experience HELL!"

With an evil laugh Gokou-san broke around 10 lines in one single blow, she did a custom combo, she intentionally stacked the figures for that. The little vampire girl, did a turn and sent little bats to attack my character. Poor Ken was taken away by the bats and a whole bunch of figures fell over my game screen. I wasn't able to do a single move.

I looked over to Gokou-san who was smiling like crazy, as if she had just killed a final boss from a really difficult game match. She looked at me while I desperately tried to get lines, in the end I lost the match.

I looked at her and she was smiling with a devilish face.

"Ha! I got you! You are not match for my superior skills and intellect! Take that mere mortal!"

She said this while pointing at me and in a superiority pose, she was standing up and looking down on me since I was still sitting on the stool.

"Hehe that was fun, we are missing one match, so let's go Queen of the Night!"

She smiled a little bit and sat down again, she didn't got mad, or something, she sat down and looked at the screen as the second round started. It was weird I called her Queen of the Night and she didn't seem to react.

I glanced at her from my right side and noticed she was smiling while playing. Was she having fun with me? I guess she was, since we was completely obliterating my poor Ken character. I tried my best to get at her but I wasn't able to do so.

After around 30 seconds, she again did this massive combo and beat me really easily.

She stood up and pumped her chest. Looked at me with a superiority look again and laughed at me.

"Easy! That was so easy! How could you even call yourself a gamer?"

"Sorry Gokou-san this kind of games are not my forte! But I did beat you on Guitar Hero huh?"

She trembled as if she had been hit by me. She then looked at me with a mad expression.

"That game doesn't count, it's not a classic. Let's see what you will do in other type of games, you don't have the skills I have"

I just laughed at her and covered my eyes with one hand. I then calmed down and looked at her. She was looking at me with a perplexed look.

"What is that fun that you laugh at me?"

"Haha, sorry Gokou-san, sorry. I'm not laughing at you! I'm having a lot of fun with you! It's fun being around you! Even if you beat me in a game and smash that reality into me. I'm having a lot of fun! We should do it some other time!"

She looked at me with her eyes wide open, she blushed a little and looked away, she crossed her arms and mustered in a low voice.

"Having fun you say…"

"Sorry what did you said?"

She jumped a little bit because of my answer and stood up.

"Going out with me? Like if that will ever happen. Next game!"

She walked away. I just sighed, I guess she will continue pushing me away.

"Fight on Akasaka-san!"

I looked to my right and Kinomoto-san was cheering me out. What is she cheering me about? I guess she feels bad because I lost?

We went to the same place again and stood there.

"Well we have a draw now, Sorata 1, Gokou-san 1. Let's continue. Gokou-san please take a paper out."

Gokou-san took a paper out and read it out loud. She started to tremble as she read it in her mind. She was trembling so much we thought something was wrong with her. She looked at me while reading it out loud, she gave me a "you are so doomed" look.

"Touhou Project Match play with your opponent in a solo game, the player that gets farther in the game wins"

"What Touhou Project?! That game is like hell super difficult!"

Gokou-san looked at me and started laughing, then with a grin in her face she replied.

"Really? Difficult? Wow, you are such an amateur! Let's go and try it out!"

I sighed, that game was super difficult! You had to be a really skilled player to move around and win. It was a game where you used little girls to move around a map full of kind of bullets that were fired at you by a boss, you could take pictures to remove all the bullets being fired at you to help you out, but you only had 8 pictures in total. So it was really difficult to move around when the screen was full of bullets. I never passed the second stage of this game.

"Okay, here we go."

This game was one player only, so we took turns, we flipped a coin and I was the winner so I started.

"Simple rules, play along, whoever gets farther wins"

"Okay, got it"

Gokou-san and I answered at the same time.

I sat on the stool and inserted a coin, and the game started, it started really easy, but after a couple of minutes it became super difficult. I was struggling to avoid the bullets. While doing so, Gokou-san stood at my side and looked at the screen. She just did an unimpressed face and continued looking.

"Holy mother of god! This is so difficult how can someone play this and enjoy it?!"

I lost after saying that.

Gokou-san looked at me, she blushed profusely and started laughing like crazy.

She even had to support with hand against me to avoid falling over.

"Haha… y-yo-you! Hahahahaha! Re-really! Yo-you! You didn't even get to the final boss of the first stage! Hahahaha"

I felt embarrassed but yeah I do suck at this game honestly, it's so difficult.

"Ye-yeah? Well, let's see how far you get Gokou-san!"

She stopped laughing in that same instant and put a serious face. She then went to the next arcade machine and took a stool from there and brought it over.

"Sit there and learn, useless human!"

She pointed to the stool which was in front of her to the right of the arcade, were she was standing before.

I sighed and moved and sat on that stool.

She then sat on the stool in front of the controller and inserted a coin. I was really near her, but she didn't seem to be bothered. I even think I saw her getting a little bit closer, so I moved away and fell off the stool.

She looked at me mad and sighed.

"What are you doing? Sit down right now and learn! Leave the other side for Mina and Sempai to look!"

They were standing there already enjoying themselves on the little scene I created.

I stood up and sat down again. She started the game. Selected a Gothic Lolita character, like if that was a surprise already, and she began playing.

She looked so calm, while playing, but it was the regular part, after a while the difficult part arrived, and she still looked calm, without any issues.

The screen was filled with bullets and rays and all that, and she moved swiftly between all of them, not being hit even once.

I looked at her and she was so calm, not a single expression of regret or stress was on her face.

"Wow, you are incredible…"

I whispered in a low voice, but she heard me, she just looked me with her eyes without moving her head and continued playing after it, she gave a little smile.

"This game is really easy Akasaka-san, you just need practice. It's like your skateboard"

She said this will beating the last boss of the stage, she only took 2 pictures to remove bullets from the screen.

I stood there frozen, she called me Akasaka-san and not "worthless human" or something like that. She didn't get mad and she smiled a little! Maybe her way of seeing me is starting to change?

"Oh well, yeah I guess so"

I looked away. Embarrassed.

"Well it seems pretty clear Gokou-san won this round, but you can continue the game if you want to"

Hideki said that while looking at how impressive she was with this game.

"It's ok, I have already passed this game around 10 times, let's continue"

She looked at me with a super confident face as if she had just teached me a really valuable lesson, she also smiled a little bit.

"Well we know which will the last game will be, since it's the only one left, Siscaly"

Kinomoto-san said this while walking in that game's direction.

We were both good at this game, this will take a while for us to finish. I looked at the time it was 7:00 pm already. I asked permission from my mom to be absent from dinner today because if this. The only problem is now I will have to look for food at a super market or something because she will skip my part of the food to save money.

We at last arrived to the Siscaly game arcade. This game was a little bit different, since it was the top game of the year, it had two big screens and each player played looking at one, the players where facing each other, so you won't see the opponent's controller and guess their moves.

People gathered here often to play little tournaments. This day was the same, a crowd was already gathered there, around 15 persons, and two guys were playing already.

"So, the arcade is being used, what should we do?"

I asked with a troubled face.

"Take them out obviously, get in queue and take the player out, I will be behind you on the queue and challenge you; that will be the match. And it will be better to crush you like that"

She smiled at me with a challenging face. I looked confused and raised one eyebrow. But I understood her plan. So I got in queue.

I was the 2nd challenger.

Kinomoto-san got near me and whispered.

"Hey Akasaka-san, didn't you say you didn't like to show off, this will get a lot of crowd after you guys fight, since you are really good and all"

I looked at her nervously

"I know, but I honestly want to play against her, it's really fun. I like it, I don't know why, but I'm enjoying myself like no other time, besides skating"

She giggled a lot

"You sure like playing video games a lot right?"

I blushed and placed my hand on the back of my hand.

"Haha you got that right, I like playing video games haha"

While I was speaking with her, Gokou-san got into the queue as she said, she was right behind me on it, the person taking the name was surprised to see her dressed like that. She looked cute as hell, so it was normal.

"So, what do you think of Gokou-san?"

I snapped out of my admiration for Gokou-san with this question made by Kinomoto-san.

"Ah, pardon me?"

"Yes, what do you think of her, now that you've played video games with her and seen her more relaxed?"

"Ohh that! Well it's pretty fun, I will invite her later to play if she has a chance"

"Just that?" She looked me with a kinky smirk on her face.

"Err, yes, what else could it be?"

She giggled a little bit and looked at me

"I don't know, do you like her? Have you thought of that already?"

She got it right on, I froze and wasn't able to answer, I just thought about it, and well yeah she was cute and all and I felt attracted to her a lot, I always thought of her when I could. While I was deep inside my thoughts I felt a pat on my shoulder and I snapped out of it.

"Akasaka, you are next"

I looked and it was my turn to play against someone, I looked and Kinomoto-san gave me a warm smile and then whispered.

"Come on, your beautiful Gothic Lolita is waiting for you to free the path for her to play against you!"

She then winked an eye on me and moved away.

I looked back and Gokou-san was looking at me, our eyes met and she looked away in embarrassment, she then told me in a little voice.

"Please don't lose, that will be terrible!"

"Don't worry I won't I really want to play against you again"

She looked at me surprised and blushed, she than looked away.

I walked to the opponent side and looked at the screen. My opponent was a chubby boy, he was wearing a Siscaly T-shirt and had a really boastful look. As if he felt superior.

I just sighed and selected the Gothic Lolita character and the game started.

"Ok, here we go, Gokou-san just see and let's have fun playing against each other"

The game started, my opponent, who was using a Pajamas Little sister, attacked me, the char threw a pillow against my character. I jumped over it, and while moving towards her, I swept the character's legs, she fell, I hit her upwards and my character jumped over, I performed a full HP combo and I won the first round.

Everyone stood there silent, my loosing opponent looked frustrated that I won so easily. I looked at Gokou-san and the others and they cheered! Gokou-san just gave me an approval smile, while Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at me smiling and giving me thumbs up.

Second round started, the guy went full offensive and started attacking so I covered and dodged. He moved the character behind mine and grabbed my character, he combo'ed my character a little bit and I lost around 20% hp, I was at 80% and he was a 100%.

He then committed the worst error you can possibly commit while playing Siscaly, he used his super move without breaking my guard or even trying to combo me before. The super move was to throw a lot of pillows at my character, which if touched will explode on the whole screen. I just moved away from them and waited while blocking.

The super move finished and I rushed to my opponent's character, but instead of sweeping him, I jumped over and did what Gokou-san did with me when I played against her that day. I did a fake attack, moved behind my opponent's character, and hit upwards, jumped with my character and did a 75% hp hit combo, after the character fell and was within my reach I continued, hit her with a light punch which broke its guard and I did my super move. The screen was filled with tentacles and they slapped the little girl until her hp reached 0.

Everyone cheered like crazy. And my opponent left the platform frustrated.

I looked to Gokou-san who was smiling proudly as if I had learned well from her or something and she stood on the other part of the platform to play against me.

Everyone stood there looking at Gokou-san, she was really beautiful. Guys started looking at her a lot. This bothered me a lot, I don't know why. I guess I was jealous?

I really do like her, wow, that's something new. She was really cute when she wasn't quarreling with me.

She selected her same gothic Lolita as me, but with other colors, black and purple. I'm starting to think those are her favorite colors.

The game started.

She rushed over me, and swept my character, I wasn't able to defend myself. This round was hers already. She indeed did a full HP combo and I died in that instant.

"Wow that was a really good one Gokou-san, you took me by surprise"

She was smiling a lot like if she was really satisfied.

"Get your guard up or this is game, Akasaka-san. Don't disappoint me like this!"

She was enjoying it! She was truly enjoying it!

The next round started, she went full attack again, she tried to sweep my feet, I jumped and attacked her from the air, she got hit and the character rebounded on the floor, I kicked her upwards and jumped with her, I did a full aerial combo and she fell to the ground, I fell after that, and she received me with an upward attack, I was expecting it, so I countered it and grabbed the character, she got hit, and I finished her off with a super move.

Everyone went nuts! They were screaming like crazy and cheering like in a concert.

It was so noisy that arcade employees arrived to see if everything was ok, they stood to see the final round.

"So, what about that Gokou-san?"

She looked at me with a proud face and with a smile she said.

"That was a good fight, let's see if you can match my abilities on the next one"

"So if I totally crush you, you won't hate me for it?"

She looked at me and took a step back as if I had cursed her, she got a serious face

"Bring it, if you do, I won't hate you"

So it was settled. I was going to beat her with all my skill.

The next round started, we both rushed forward.

She attacked with a light punch, I dodged it by jumping over her and hit her with a regular hit. When I tried to hit upwards to lift for the full aerial combo, she countered and grabbed my character, she tossed it into the air and jumped, she then attacked me with a full aerial combo and I was left with 10% of hp. She was still in around 95%.

I fell down and she tried to sweep me again, I dodged backwards and then sent a missile against her char, while she covered it I jumped behind her and attacked, I hit upwards and then jumped with her, I did a full aerial combo, and when I was about to finish the attack, she countered and dropped me to the floor.

I was at around 5% hp and she was around 10%. She then did what I thought, I was prepared for it.

She went down and kicked me, while doing so, she unleashed one special movement. It was a flurry of punches and kicks, with an ending where the character grew big wings and hit the opponent with them trying to crush it. I knew this attack by heart and knew all of it could be Just-Parried, besides the last attack, in which I will have to rush and hit her to break the movement and combo her to her death.

She looked at me with a winning gaze, to which I winked an eye and looked at the screen. She blushed and looked in awe while I just-parried all the special attack, the crowd went insane!

Even Hideki and Kinomoto-san who were cheering both of us jumped of their excitement while hugging each other. I think they didn't even notice this until later on.

When the last part of the attack came in, I rushed forward barely dodging the attack, I hit Gokou-san's character with a light punch, broke her guard and did a three hit combo followed by my special attack, which was the same as hers. While doing this I looked at her who was still in awe looking at the screen, she gazed on me and I smiled and said with my lips "Sorry".

She just gave me a wry as acknowledging her defeat and then relaxed, she then walked to my side of the platform and with a nervous and blushed face, she said while looking directly into my eyes.

"Good Game, Akasaka-san. I had a lot of fun"

I froze in place and looked at her face, she was so cute, I looked at her hand, and then her face. My hand moved by itself and we did a handshake for courtesy. I looked at her face she was all red, I blushed too. Her hand was so soft, so delicate I felt if I used a lot of force I would break it. I loved feeling her warmth. I was liking more and more this girl.

"Good Game, Queen of the Night, I had a lot of fun too!"

"Kuroneko…"

She told me that in a really low voice I wasn't able to hear it well from all the noise, she said this while blushing a lot and looking at the ground, she sounded pretty nervous.

"Pardon me? Kuro-what?"

"Kuroneko! Address me as Kuroneko from now on! Understood?"

"Kuroneko? Is that your nickname or something?"

"Ah shut up, just refer to me like that from now on! Now go! You have a new challenger!"

She let my hand go, and turned around, but I swear I saw a smile on her face while she did this, or maybe it was just my imagination. She got off the platform and gathered with Kinomoto-san and Hideki who were jumping in excitement and talked to her. She was smiling, she did had fun! It was so cute, I loved her face when she smiled like that.

Anyways I got a new challenger, It defeated him quickly and then I left my place to the new pair of challengers apologizing stating I had to get home.

I got down the platform and gathered with the others. Kinomoto-san gave me back my skateboard.

"Thanks, that was so fun!"

"Yes indeed, I love to watch you guys playing, your fights are so interesting!"

Kuroneko, I will address her like this from now on, since she asked me to do so.

Just stood there silent, looking to the ground, gazing upon me some time.

Hideki then interrupted.

"Okay guys, so this round of video games ended in a draw Sorata 2, Gokou-san 2. Tomorrow we will wait for you guys at the club room, we need to continue there with the programing skills tests. After that we will decide who will be the leader of the team ok?"

"Sure, sounds ok to me!"

"I accept this condition"

I looked at the clock, it was 8:30 PM already. Time flew by when you are having fun.

Since I asked for permission I was allowed to arrive at around 9:30 without any issues, but I had to go to a supermarket to get something to eat first.

"Well guys, I'm sorry but I have to leave now, thanks a lot for this wonderful time. I hope we can repeat it later on!"

I looked at all of them, Kinomoto-san and Hideki smiled at me really happy that I had fun with them. This was the first time in a long time that I hanged around with friends who did not want to skateboard only.

Kuroneko on the other hand looked sad, as if she wanted to continue playing, I guess she loves to play video games a lot.

"See you around too, Kuroneko, have a nice night"

"Be careful on your way home Akasaka-san, don't break your neck or something on that thing. You have a duel with me tomorrow too!"

"Yes I know, see you around guys!"

And I left the arcade while they stood there watching. I turned right on the entrance, and climbed the stair cases, then I started skating to my house.

I went to a supermarket and bought instant noodles, ate them and continued skating home, while smiling like crazy. I got to spend around 3 hours with Kuroneko, and she even told me this cute name "Kuroneko" I said in a low voice.

She was indeed like a cat, and she loved black. It suits her good. She is now cuter to me! I'm liking this girl more and more as I get to know her! I can't wait until tomorrow.

After around 30 minutes of skating I arrived home. Got inside the house, my dad and sister where on the living room watching a comedy show. I greeted them and went up to my room. After a while I took a shower and then went to bed.

The day passed by and school ended. I said goodbye to my good friend Ryuunosuke. I took my skateboard from the usual place and went to the club room. I looked around Group A, but I wasn't able to see Kuroneko or Kinomoto-san. I guessed they were already there.

I walked to the other school building and looked at the door. I felt exhausted for some reason. I didn't skate too much last night and I didn't skate too much this day before school.

I was about to open the door when I heard through the door Kinomoto-san talking.

"So, c'mon Gokou-san! Tell me! What do you think about him! You like him right!?"

What? Like? Who? It definitely is not me!

I went and placed my ear near the door to hear better, but I moved out of the door so I was hearing while leaning sideways to avoid me feet being seen.

"What? Like him? Are you crazy? Of course not!"

Ohh right to the heart, poor person. I guess it could be me since she denied it like that. Or maybe she was talking about pres.

"Ahh c'mon Gokou-san don't deny it! You are blushing already!"

"N-n-no! w-what are you talking about! I am not!"

"Hey look back at me! Don't look away! That's cheating!"

"Stop touching me! This is harassment!"

I heard some noise as if something fell over, it was kind of loud. I got worried.

"Hey watch out! Gokou-san don't throw those books against me! They are heavy! Someone could get hurt!"

"S-shut up! That's what you get for suggesting t-that with him!"

"Ah c'mon Gokou-san, don' t yo….."

Another blunt noise was heard.

"No, stop throwing those books! Hold on!"

I heard another noise as if a chair and a table where flipped over.

"Haha! I have a fort now! So accept it! You like Akasaka-san!"

When I heard that last thing my heart almost stopped from the surprise! I was about to collapse! I couldn't take it anymore! I did like her, a lot! But does she even notice me? She was refusing so effusively.

"I've already told you I don't like him like that! He is like one million years away from being my type!"

Well I guess she at least likes me as a person? But ouch! One million years away? I guess she likes other kind of guys then.

"Huh is that so? Then how do you like him?"

"A-as a gaming companion, that's it! Nothing else! He is a nice person! That's it! Case closed! No more talking about that! Or I will throw you this!"

"No, not the laptop! I saved for a year to buy it! Stop!"

Everything calmed down, no more noise was heard. I felt the atmosphere tensing. But I didn't want to enter, right away. I sat down on the corridor for a while to wait.

I was happy at least I knew she liked me as a gaming companion and she thinks I am a good person. I did notice she had fun yesterday, I also had a blast with them, but honestly I loved playing against her. That has to be the best arcade game day I've ever had in my entire life.

While being immersed in my thoughts I heard someone coming. I looked and it was Hideki. He saw me and started tip-toe walking trying to not make a noise. He then stood beside me and squatted.

He looked at me in a suspicious way and whispered.

"What are we doing here Sorata? Are you hiding from someone?"

I looked back and laughed to relieve stress.

"Sorry I felt dizzy and stopped for a moment"

"Ohh I see, are you okay? Do you want to do the test later?"

"Oh no, it's ok, I'm feeling better now!"

I stood up and felt how my heart was about to get out of my chest just by thinking I was about to be in the same room as Kuroneko.

Hideki stood up and walked to the door, he turned the knob and opened it.

"Eek!" I just heard both girls getting scared, since he opened the door in full. I guess he was trying to surprise them. I walked behind him.

I took a look and the room was neat, like nothing happened, no books where thrown, no nothing. Maybe I just had a really bad hallucination and it didn't happen?

I looked at Kuroneko and she looked at me with a 'What the hell are you looking?' look. So I guessed that conversation was really a hallucination.

"Hey girls, how are you today"

I said this in a tired voice and sat down in a chair, then I laid on the desk and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright Akasaka-kun?"

Kinomoto-san asked while getting near me. I looked up and I saw her face right next to me, she looked worried. I got nervous and fell off the chair.

"Whoa!"

"Hey watch out!"

I stood up and looked at her.

"Don't come so close to people like that! I was surprised!"

She smiled at me and went back to where she was standing originally.

"Sorry, you are okay then?"

"Yes I am, sorry I feel tired that's it!"

I let out a long sigh and looked at the table in front of me. There were two computers back to back. I guessed that's where the programing contest will take place.

Hideki looked at everyone and spoke with a high voice

"So, we are all here! So, are you guys ready?"

I looked at Kuroneko, she gave me an uneasy look as if she was nervous. Did she lack that much of confidence in her coding skills?

"I am Hideki, let's do this, explain the rules"

"I am, go ahead sempai"

Hideki took some air, and started speaking while we sat on each computer facing each other, the screens were the only things blocking the view to each other.

"Okay guys, this is a little bit more complicated. You will be doing three things, which will be done in phases. The first phase of the contest will be coding something from scratch. The second one will be correcting errors in code I prepared for you, and the third one will be coding a script for a combo sequence. Do you guys know how to do everything I told you? Or do you have any questions?"

I knew the Debugging and Scripting part will be a breeze, but about coding from scratch. I was good at modifying code, but not creating something from zero, without any reference.

I looked at Kuroneko without her noticing and she was stern, I guess she was really confident now.

"No, I don't, I just hope you don't expect me to code a whole game in this place!"

Hideki laughed at my commentary. I felt that kind of rude.

"No Sorata! It's just simple stuff, well are you ready?"

We both answered at the same time with a serious face. "Yes, go ahead"

"Okay guys, here we go"

He handed out a piece of paper to Kuroneko and then one to me. It had simple instructions.

'_Create a simple program, that will contain the following things:_

_An 'if' cycle with an 'else' option_

_A textbox which will save information into a variable_

_A label that will display the variable's value_

That was it, pretty simple huh? Well I got the textbox and label, but I didn't knew how to read and save keyboard input. The 'if' part also was easy.

"You guys have 15 minutes, ready…"

"GO!"

Kinomoto-san shouted that while jumping like a cheerleader.

Silence took control of the room, the only sound to be heard were the keyboard's keys being pressed.

I started my coding. It had issues with the first part. I coded the 'if' and tried to continue on. I created the label and the textbox. I declared the variable. But wasn't able to get the program to read or display anything.

I tried everything that came to my mind but wasn't able to do so. I managed the program to display the text from an already declared variable with a prefixed value, but wasn't able to read anything from the keyboard.

"Done, coding done, please check it Sempai"

I sighed and looked down, I wasn't able to finish the program. I felt depressed already. And Kuroneko was able to finish the code in less than 10 minutes, it took her like around 6 o 7! She is surely good at doing so.

I moved away from my desk and sat on the other one besides that one and laid there again, like a corpse.

Kuroneko on the other hand, moved away and stood there, proudly looking at the screen as if she had done a perfect program. She looked down at me like if I were trash. That just depressed me more.

"Well, wow, this code it's pretty neat, well done Gokou-san!"

While Hideki checked Kuroneko's work. Kinomoto-san looked at mine and she was making all this weird faces, she giggled a little bit and then typed something on the code and looked at me.

And with a gentle smile she told me.

"Don't get down Akasaka-san, you did a good job, you just missed one command, that's it. A little bit more of practice and you will be all set, I'll lend you a book at the end of the day ok?"

I just said yes with my hand while being in a total depression mode.

I heard how Kuroneko and Hideki moved around and took at the screen on my computer.

"Hmm… you completed that, right Mina?"

"Yep yep! He was only missing this part!"

"It's still an incomplete job, that's no good"

That last part came from Kuroneko herself, I was just there laying on the desk like a corpse I wanted to die already. I did my best and failed anyways. I was so sad.

"But I have to admit his coding is neater"

I looked with the side of my right eye and saw Kuroneko saying this in a low voice kind of embarrassed. Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit. Kuroneko looked at her with a cold gaze and she did as if nothing had been said.

I looked up and smiled at her in a way to thank her for trying to cheer me up. She looked away and blushed a little. Kinomoto-san tried to giggle but she stopped to avoid an argument with Kuroneko.

"Okay guys, next test, go back to your places please"

Hideki moved away and I walked back to my place, Kuroneko did the same.

"Here, open this route please and open this file"

She said that to Kuroneko, while Kinomoto-san came with me and told me the same thing.

She then got near my ear and whispered "Go on Akasaka-san you almost have it in your pocket, fight! Fight!"

I didn't understand what she meant with that. I thought she was talking about the leader position.

A pre-coded file opened and I saw it had a trillion errors.

I heard how Kuroneko let out a big sigh, I guess she hated that?

"Okay guys, you have 20 minutes to clear all the errors and make the program functional, any questions?"

"None here Hideki"

"No sempai"

"Okay guys, Ready? GO!"

Hideki finished before Kinomoto-san was able to shout 'GO' again. She pouted in irritation and sat down.

I looked at the code, it consisted of around 300 lines. There were 5 declared variables, and then checked the code. This debugging part was made on Notepad, so we won't be able to get help from a code editor.

I took a look at the code again and checked all the errors made, they were really easy to tell. Misspelled reserved words, missing semi-colons, not closed brackets or parenthesis.

I started correcting the code really fast and finished in around 5 minutes.

I triple checked the code and I was 100% sure it was functional now.

I stood up of my desk, Kuroneko who as coding, looked at me and stopped working. Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at me.

"Any problems Sorata?"

I said in a confident tone.

"It's done, please check it"

Kuroneko looked me with her eyes opened really wide, she was really surprised. Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at me in awe.

"You are kidding right?"

"I am not, come and try the code please"

Hideki stood up, I moved to a side, Kuroneko left her work and walked to my side, she was standing beside me and Kinomoto-san was beside Hideki, Kuroneko's view was blocked by them so she stood on the other side with Kinomoto-san, the three of them were able to see the screen.

"I can't believe this…"

"Wow you are surely amazing Akasaka-san"

Hideki and Kinomoto-san said this while looking at me in awe. Kuroneko still looked at the screen, she was surprised, and she started trembling a lot, she looked mad and gave me a cold look. I guess she was a bad loser after all.

"The code, is perfect, this debugging was a success, and this balancing here was also made masterfully! You really are good at doing this!"

Hideki said this while standing up from the chair.

"Okay this round goes to Sorata!"

"The last round will decide the winner! Are you guys ready?"

"Yes I am, bring it!"

I said this full of confidence, Kuroneko walked to her place and nodded silently.

I sat down too and waited.

"Okay guys this is kind of simple, you will need to create a script to call in a method that will do something that is pre-programed, you will need to create the script and then check if the method is correctly coded. Any questions? You have 30 minutes"

"No I'm ready"

"Me too, ready sempai"

"Ok, go!"

Kinomoto-san said it this time, she finished saying it and then sat down while sticking her tongue out to Hideki, who just giggled a little bit.

"You crazy girl haha!"

I looked at the code first, it had some minor errors. I corrected them as fast as I could. A variable was incorrectly declared, a parenthesis was not closed and it was missing a semi-colon and also an 'if' was incorrectly implemented so it became an infinite loop. I corrected all this and went to the part of creating a code. I tried my best to finish it. I did type the last sentence and closed the bracket.

"Done" "Done sempai".

We both stood up and we looked each other.

"Oh wow, you guys finished at the same time, so this will have to be decided on implementation and balancing"

We moved away from the computers. Kinomoto-san looked at my work and Hideki at Kuroneko's part.

"Wow amazing Akasaka-kun! You did an excellent job! This code if perfect! It's running smoothly!"

I let out a big sigh of relief and dropped myself on a chair, while waiting for Hideki.

Kuroneko looked really troubled, she was nervous, looking around the room, she started trembling and then she looked down really depressed.

"Ohh I am so sorry, this was going so good! You just missed one part Gokou-san! This bracket was not closed properly!"

She clicked her tongue really loud in defeat, she then sat down on a chair and stood there motionless. Looked down to the desk and didn't say a word. Her eyes were teary. I guess she really wanted to get the position to create her idea of a game. I'm pretty sure her game idea is by far superior to anything I could possibly imagine.

Her look was lost, teary and cold, she never looked at me or anything.

"Okay guys, the winner of the contest will be Sorata! So you will become the leader of the project! Congratulations!"

He said this while clapping, Kinomoto-san was also doing the same, with a big smile, she looked so cute. Kuroneko on the other hand also clapped and smiled at me with a 'good game' face. I won! I had beaten her and proved here I wasn't a bad person and not a 'useless human'. But something felt off, I didn't feel good.

I saw her how she was clapping and looking at me with teary eyes and a super depressed look, she was good at hiding her emotions, but it clearly showed she was really sad. I like this girl so much, and I am hurting her already? And we are not even dating or something?

No, this is not correct, I don't think I will even put one fourth of the effort and love she will to this project. I also have to practice for the tournament next month.

I looked at them with a serious face and stood up.

"Thanks a lot guys, but I will have to decline. I would like to ask Kuroneko to please take over the project and we will create her idea. Is there a problem with this?"

I looked at Hideki who just raised his hands in a way to show there is none.

"Everything depends on her."

Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit while blushing and looked at Kuroneko. I also looked at her.

She was staring at me, with her eyes wide open, almost tearing, she realized I was looking at her and she hid her face laying down on the desk.

"W-why would you do that? You won fair and square, I won't feel good by doing so. Are you pitting on me you stupid rascal?"

She stood up really mad and slammed both hands on the table and started shouting at me really pissed.

"What, don't tell me you declined because I was depressed? Yes I do have a really good idea! And yes I really wanted to win this competition! But I'm not a person who will do that to get the position I genuinely lost with you! I refuse to take the position!"

"Wow Kuroneko-san calm down"

Kinomoto-san said this while trying to get near to her. She slapped her hand away and looked at me really mad.

"I am out of here, have a good day"

Kinomoto-san looked me desperately, as asking me to do something.

I quickly rushed to the door and blocked her path.

She stopped suddenly and looked at me really mad. Her face was really red, but irritated red. I never thought she will be this mad because I wanted to give her that position.

I wasn't pitting her, but I really thought she deserved the position. I had no time to create something.

"I am sorry if you misunderstood what I said Kuroneko, but I am not pitting on you in any way. Don't get me wrong"

I told her this giving her a really serious look.

She looked at me like with a cold stare, like if I were a piece of crap and crossed her arms.

"If that's not the case, then why did you agreed to this stupid competition?"

I looked at Kinomoto-san and Hideki who were staring in terror.

"You know why? You really want to know why?"

"Yes I do, please tell me why"

"Because I wanted you to like me as a person, as a friend, I wanted to become friends with you too. Since the day we've known each other, you've only looked down on me and treated me like a piece of crap! I agreed to this competition to show you I'm not a stupid person!"

She looked at me with her eyes wide open. She looked at me and then looked down, then looked at me, she started blushing profusely. I looked at Kinomoto-san and Hideki, the where just staring at me with a big smile.

Kinomoto-san gave me an approval sign with a thumbs up.

"W-what are you saying you stupid human?"

"I am sorry but you can call me Sorata or Akasaka-san, but I'm not a stupid human and I have proven this today. So please accept the position, I can't handle that responsibility right now. I've seen your work Kuroneko, I know you are really good at creating games, I will help you with all I can. So just please accept this, I will duel you again if you want, but right now, do me this favor"

I bowed down deep, she just took a step back and blushed even more.

"Stu-stupid you don't need to bow down! Stop it stop it!"

I stood straight and looked at her with a warm look. She looked at me and blushed a lot, she then calmed down, closed her eyes and sighed, she then opened them and looked at me with a really shy look, but kept her composure and talked in a really low voice.

"Since you just begged me to do so, I will accept the position and start the project tomorrow…"

She looked at me with a serious face and leaned forward a little bit.

"…Don't you dare to get injured with that thing you use or leave the club! If you do so I swear I will find you and drag your useless body to this class room and put you to work the whole day and night if it's necessary! Understood!"

She looked really scary! Her 'shy moment' passed with this last sentence, she talked loud and clear, she was almost like a sergeant from the army.

"Sir! Yes sir! I will not halt my operations on this squadron, nor get shot down in the battle field. Sir!"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki laughed at me for that last part.

"Haha wow you guys should be a comedy couple! That would be so fun!"

Hideki said this while writing something on the whiteboard we had on the room.

Kuroneko looked at me trying to contain her laughter and blushed a little bit. She than looked away and sat down on a chair looking to the whiteboard.

She whispered something in a really low voice while doing this. If my ears didn't tricked me, she said.

"Stupid Boy…"

I walked to the chair next to her, and picked up my skateboard, and whispered to her in a really low voice.

"Thanks a lot Kuroneko"

She looked at me and blushed a lot, but she than looked away. I just smiled at her.

"Well guys I am sorry but I have to go, I need some other stuff to do. I will see you guys around! Have a nice day and take care!"

"You too solider! Careful on the battlefield!"

Hideki said this while finishing writing on the whiteboard.

"Have a nice day too Akasaka-san! Take care!"

Kinomoto-san said this while waving at me goodbye.

Kuroneko just looked at me and stood silent. But she smiled a little bit. That was enough for me I was happy that everything worked out.

I left the room and walked to the Shoe lockers to get my stuff and went to the Skate Park. I had a tournament in a month, and I wanted to win it.

I left satisfied because I was able to demonstrate Kuroneko I was not a useless being and that I could be trusted as a friend. I am pretty sure she still doesn't trust me. But I will work to get her attention drawn to me.

While I skated out of the school in direction to the skate park. I saw Kuroneko walking by, she was walking to where I thought her home was located. She didn't see me pass by or she just ignored me. But I swear to god, she looked at me with the corner of the eyes and smiled pleased.

I just smiled back and continued my way to the skate park.

This has been definitely an interesting week.


	4. Chapter 4

Volume 1, Chapter 4: Regional Skateboarding Tournament

It's almost Golden Week and I am at the moment at the club room, with Kuroneko and Kinomoto-san. Hideki went out to his classroom, they had something to discuss about the graduation ceremony.

I am sitting next to Kuroneko, since she needs me to see what she is coding, in case I see an error I will point it out and she will correct it on the spot. We have been doing this every day since around a week. She is indeed really fast at coding and typing, now I understand what the said one day.

We were here inside the room and she was looking at some strange books she brought over. She was looking at them with Kinomoto-san.

Kinomoto-san looked at her with a worried face and told her.

"Hey Kuroneko-chan do you even think we can type all this on time?"

She looked at Kinomoto-san and puffed her chest with one hand on it in pride and said.

"I can type Six Kilobytes of Text per hour"

I just stared at her confused, I didn't even knew what she meant by that. I've never seen anyone measure their typing abilities in 'kilobytes per hour'. I just knew people who typed words per minute or so.

Anyways, Kinomoto-san and Hideki seemed impressed so I guess she is really fast.

Well, I now see why they were so surprised that day. She types incredibly fast! Really you need to see it with your own eyes! I will ask her one day to let me record her and upload the video to NicoDouga or something.

So here I am, looking at this girl type extremely fast, not even looking at me or anyone else, she seems calm and all, so I guess she is confident. She started with a basic script for the game, in order to display text and all that.

Ohh yeah, I didn't tell you! She wanted to create a graphic novel game, with some battling RPG style and some animations provided by Kinomoto-san. The game will have a lot of influence from dark and gothic themes. As I could imagined, she is a Goth or something.

"Kuroneko, you made incorrect 'if' declaration there, please open a bracket here and add and 'else' instruction, after that, insert this method there and close the bracket. If not we will get an infinite loop"

She stopped typing and looked at me with an irritated face.

"I-I already knew! You don't need to point out every single mistake I do!"

I sighed and looked at her, she backed off a little bit and started to get nervous.

"I know that, but well if you don't want me to do so, then what am I doing here? I have something else to do too! I know I told you I will help you in every possible way. I just happened to be kind of busy this next weeks."

She looked at me really pissed, as if I betrayed her or something. I backed myself a little bit and used my hands to let her know I didn't meant it.

"Wow, sorry, sorry! I am here anyways aren't I? Don't get mad already! Just go on!"

Her face relaxed and she continued typing and stared at the computer.

"So… what do you need to do Akasaka-san?"

I was nervous, I didn't want to tell her I was training for a tournament, I don't want them to think I prefer skating over this. Well I actually do, a little, since here I can be with her and the others and it's pretty fun.

"Err, well… Hmm… Well, sorry, I can't tell you, it's just stuff… hehe"

I said this while placing my hand on the back of my head and giving her a nervous laughter. Kinomoto-san looked at me with a wondering face.

Kuroneko on the other hand, didn't even looked at me and said in a calm but really cold voice.

"Ohh, I see… Well it's not that I really need you here right now. I'm still coding the main program with Kinomoto-san, so if you really need to leave, just go. We will let you know when we need help debugging"

As she said this, her eyes started to dim, and I felt bad. I guess she enjoys my help at the moment. Since it will help us get the game up and running faster.

"Ohh no, it's ok, I can stay here a little bit longer, don't worry… by the way you messed up that variable declaration."

"Ohh, thanks a lot"

She corrected the error and continued creating the code.

While she was doing that, Kinomoto-san was creating a program to display her animation work for the key scenes.

She will have to animate 6 scenes, which were pretty short, no more than 10 seconds long. But well, do you even know how many frames do you need for that? A LOT! A freaking LOT!

"So, Kinomoto-san, how is your program doing?"

I looked at her and she was really into coding. She looked at me and smiled.

"Pretty good, Akasaka-san! Wanna take a look?"

"Sure!"

I stood up and walked to her place, she showed me the things she had coded the past days.

"Well look this part, Akasaka-san! It's an effect that will make the screen blur from the inside to the outside! It's the effect you will get when you are defeated in battle"

"Wow, that's so cool!"

I looked at the screen even closer.

"Hehe yeah right? I did this script around a year ago! I want to implement methods to call animations, before the animation, but that's complicated, because I have to insert an overlay on the video screen to add an effect to it"

"Well that sounds pretty complicated"

"Kind of, let's say, for example, I want to create an effect of the screen cracking into pieces after you enter a battle with the Engine of the game. I will have to create a script to take a screenshot of the actual screen, and overlay that over the actual scene, which will be updating already to the battle scenario, and then the overlay will crack down and the new screen which is the regular one will show up"

That was too much for me, my head started to hurt a little bit, but I did have the general idea of it.

This girls were by far better than me at coding.

"Wow I feel so useless right now, I'm getting depressed!"

I said this while laying down on the desk besides Kuroneko.

She looked at me with a cold stare and poked my arm.

"Hey, are you still alive?"

I moved my head to look at her while laying down.

"Yes, do you need anything?"

She took some coins from her skirt pocket and tossed them in front of me. What am I, a homeless person now? No offense to any homeless person who are reading this by any chance!

"So…?"

I looked at her puzzled.

"Go to the store and buy us a drink"

"Huh? What am I now? Your servant?"

"Hehe, kind of. Since you are not doing anything, go and get us some drinks please"

I looked at her and pouted, she was so mean. Instead of asking for help in debugging something or asking me to make a script, I was sent to get drinks. I guess I'm new water boy now.

"Hmm… from the vending machine, sure…"

I was about to start moving when she interrupted my movements.

"The parsley tea I want is not sold here, you will need to go to the nearest convenience store"

I looked at her with a "You've gotta be kidding me" face.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and she gave me an imposing smile.

"Well in that case, could you get a can of Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper for me please?"

I just let my head down and looked at the floor while nodding.

"Sure, why not. I'll be right back"

I walked and took my skateboard, as I took it, I felt a sting in the palm of my hand and dropped it to the floor.

"Ahh damn it!"

Kuroneko and Kinomoto-san looked at me worried.

Kuroneko stood up and asked with a worried voice.

"Hey are you okay Akasaka-san, something happened?"

I looked at her with an embarrassed face while reaching out to get my skateboard back. I grabbed it with a lot of caution.

"Ohh no, sorry, I didn't meant to worry you. I just got stung by a wood splinter, that's all, Hahaha"

Well my skateboard was kind of old now, around 5 years of use, since the one that I used to learn how to skate, broke later it was a cheap one.

Kuroneko got closer to me and grabbed my skateboard, and she placed it on the table, and she looked at it.

"It's really worn down isn't it?"

"Well yeah, haha I do grind a lot with it"

She said that while touching the back part of the skateboard, where it used to be a red and melon colored Cow. Yes it had a cow, with a big ad board attached to it, the ad board had light bulbs around the edge to 'provide illumination' to the words in the middle, which said "This is the New Deal, look!" on the tail of it had the New Deal Skateboards logo and on the nose it said New Deal on it. I was mostly red, the logo was golden and the Brand name too.

The only thing left on it, are red edges around the trucks, where the wheels are placed and some other parts had a little bit of the color scheme, most of the skateboard had a bunch of smudges and colors from all the grinding I do with it, you can't imagine that it had a drawing until I tell you how it had one.

"And, are they expensive? I mean, you use it since a long time?"

"Well they are, kind of, not that much, this one cost me 5,000 yens (around 50 dollars). But after you use it for a long time you get to start caring for it, as if it was part of your body an extension of it. People had told me to buy a new one, but I won't, I will use it until it breaks or until I find one with an anime theme on it. Which will most likely never happen Hahaha"

Kuroneko heard all of this while looking at the skateboard, you could tell that she felt sad for it, since it was worn and all.

She then looked at it carefully for more time, like if she was measuring it with her mind, she then stopped and flipped it over, the other part was lame, it was just black sand paper, I did made a pattern in the middle that said Sorata with Hiragana, just to make it look cool, and avoid someone from stealing it.

She read my name in a pretty tiny voice, to avoid anyone hearing it. "Sorata…" but she failed. I heard her, but I kept quiet.

She then looked at me with determination and gave me the skateboard. I looked at her confused while I took it and she sat back in her place.

"So, did the transport device passed the quality and assurance test Captain?"

She looked at me blushing a little bit.

"Shut up, it's a nice piece of art, too bad it's lacking a good design"

"Well it had one, I'll show you a picture when I get back, but well if you use it a lot, it will be worn down, that's why I take pictures of them"

She looked down for a bit and while typing again on the computer she told me in a little voice.

"If you get an anime one, which in this case you are telling me it's rare, will you use it?"

I never expected her to ask me that so wasn't prepared with an answer. I thought it for a little bit. Then found the correct words to answer.

"Of course I would!"

She looked at me surprised.

"W-why?"

"Well Kuroneko Captain, if you get or purchase a skateboard, you will use it, to honor the artist who designed the drawing, it's said in the skate world that if you own a skateboard and don't use it and wear it down, you are not respecting the creators of it, since it was made to be used, and not to be placed in a container for exhibition or something"

"Wow how deep, nice thoughts you skaters have huh Akasaka-san?"

Kinomoto-san answered while smiling in a warm way. I guess the answer I provided was kind of romantic?

"Hehe I guess"

I said this while scratching the back of my head. I felt embarrassed.

"So, about our drinks Akasaka-san…"

I looked at Kuroneko, she seemed kind of irritated, I was asked to get them 20 minutes ago!

"Okay, sorry, I'm off, be right back"

"Be careful!"

And so left to purchase the drinks of the hard working code team.

After around 10 minutes out I was able to get the drinks from a store and headed back.

"So I am back!"

Kuroneko was laying on her desk and Kinomoto-san was fully leaning on the back of the chair. They were taking a break I guess.

I got near Kuroneko, and left the tea can near her face, she was trembling while I got near her. I guess she was having a bad dream?

"Here you go hard working Kuroneko Captain!"

She took the can with the right hand and opened it.

I then went with Kinomoto-san and placed the can of Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper in her desk.

"Thanks a lot Akasaka-san!"

She said this in a cheerful voice.

"Okay girls do you need anything else from this butler? If not, I will have to ask you to excuse me. I have to go"

"Tch!"

Kuroneko clicked her tongue loudly.

"No thanks, get out of here, we will look for you if we need help debugging"

Kuroneko took a sip of her Parsley tea after saying that.

I looked at her and smiled a little bit, she looked like a little girl, she was so freaking cute!

"Okay, then I am off my master!"

Kuroneko blushed a lot when I said this, but before she was able to say anything I ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs. By the time she was able to open the door I was running like hell from that building.

I skated home, I had to change my clothing and go to the skate park to practice a lot. I was not going to be able to go to the Club room in a while if I wanted to win this tournament.

I left remembering the cute face Kuroneko made while she blushed after addressing her as 'Master', I'm pretty sure I sounded like a maid from a maid café. I laughed a little bit and continued, this next three weeks I was going to go full skating practice.

I was at the skate park with the gang. We were just playing around, nothing serious.

I was sitting on a bench since I had been skating non-stop since I left school. It's been 2 weeks since I started practicing. And in those 2 weeks I hadn't gone to the Club. I was getting worried about how everyone was doing, especially Kuroneko.

"Ohh I hope she is doing fine…" I whispered.

But I didn't realized something which will bother me for a while.

"Who is she? Sorata?"

I turned my head over and there he was, Chuck was sitting next to me huffing like crazy. He just finished his Vert routine. Since I was going to compete on street freestyle, he was going to compete on vertical skating. He was really good at it.

I looked at him and played dumb.

"Who is, what? What are you talking about man?"

He saw me with a kind of irritated face, since he knew I was playing dumb.

"Really? Sorata, what do you think I am? A 4 year old kid? Don't play dumb on me, who is She?"

"Well you actually do behave like one from time to time Hahaha"

"Dude, really, stop playing dumb and tell me already!"

I sighed, it won't hurt if he knows part of the story right? I mean, I do like her, but it's been around 4 months since I knew her and I've been seen her almost daily at the club and such. But I don't think she feels the same way as me. Ohh what the hell I'll just tell him a little bit about it.

"Hmm, okay, you want to know that badly?"

"Of course man! You are my friend!"

"Okay, just don't tell anybody or I'll freaking break your skateboard!"

"Wow, chill out man, I'm not like that!"

"Okay"

I drew air in, and then let it out to calm myself, and continued.

"This person I am talking about, she is a friend of mine from school. I am at a club there, you know I do like playing video games and such right?"

He thought it for a second and then nodded.

"Well, I got into the "Game Research Club", we basically create games and play some others, write reviews and that kind of stuff"

"Ohh wow, nice! But isn't creating video games kind of difficult?"

"Well it's not like that difficult, well at least we work in a team, people code stuff, others design character looks, or animate things, and others create scripts, or write down dialogs or storylines. Stuff like that"

"Coding? Scripts? Animations? Too complicated…"

Chuck brain turned off and he grabbed his head as if he had got a headache or something. He sat there limb for around 5 seconds.

"Hahaha c'mon Chuck, it's just team work! It's nothing that complicated!"

I was successfully getting away from the main topic, I might be able to pull this one off.

"Well yeah, that's good to have a team to create games, I will guess the girl you said earlier is part of that team?"

Busted! I can't run from this one I guess.

"Well yes, she is the leader of this project, we did a series of tests last month to decide who will lead the project"

"Ohh wow, which kind of tests? Like taking a programing assessment or something like that?"

"Yeah we did that, and we played video games for around 4 hours, we went to an arcade downtown and played Siscaly and such"

He then looked at me while thinking for a while.

"Hmm… don't tell me you played Siscaly against that cute gothic Lolita the other day?"

I was shocked, I couldn't believe he was actually there!

"Wow, no way, you saw me there?!"

"Err… dude, really?"

He rapidly took out his cellphone and entered NicoDouga and searched for a video.

"Take a look at this dude"

The video Title: 'Cute Gothic Lolita gets smashed at Siscaly'.

It was a video recorded by someone among the 'audience' we managed to gather while playing. The video starts where Kuroneko selects her character, which was the same as mine just in a different color scheme. You could hear people in the background praising her beauty. I got a little jealous but well I can't avoid that, after all she is indeed a total beauty.

"When did you saw that? And how do you even know I was there?"

"Haha just look at the video!"

"Okay okay"

I continued looking at the video, the first fight finished, she got me there. The second one started, and you could hear the whole crowd on the background cheering Kuroneko, they shouted stuff like 'Go girl! You can beat this guy!' or 'Kick him! He won't stand a chance!' I guess she does have a lot of stage presence.

The video continued through the whole fight and then we got to the third fight, people still cheered Kuroneko, and I just felt uneasy, after the battle ended, people started to encourage her and stuff.

We got to the part where she and I did the handshake and you could clearly see I was the one playing against her.

"See? You clearly show there! I almost fell off the chair when I saw the video! You know such a cute girl and didn't even told me? I'm hurt man"

He looked really sad because of that. I could tell he was faking it anyways.

"Haha c'mon dude! She is not even your type! She is an otaku and she is also a cosplayer, totally not your type"

"Hehe well it's true I don't like otaku stuff and such, but she is super cute I wouldn't mind!"

I hit him on the head with my hand, it was pure instinct.

"Oww! What the hell man?!"

"Sorry, stop saying stupid things"

HE looked at me with a kinky smile and eyes.

"You like her right?"

I blushed a little bit and looked away, but I knew there was no escape from it.

"Well yeah I do, she is really sweet, and can be a pain in the ass sometimes and really rude, and she bosses me around, but when she smiles or such I melt"

"Hehe I see you really do like her, so, what'cha gonna do?"

I thought about it for a minute, but I didn't have a straight answer. Do I love her? I know I like her and such, but I don't know. Well this past weeks I've felt really lonely and worried about her, I do miss her even if she is rude to me.

"I don't know Chuck, I do like her a lot and all that. But I don't know, should I just tell her?"

"Well you can do that, but what will happen if she rejects you? Do you even know if she likes you?"

I've never thought about that, well Chuck can be really smart sometimes!

"Hmm I don't know, I've never asked her or seen anything, she does get nervous when I'm around but well I do get nervous too and if a girl gets too close I obviously do the same with them. So I guess she is just nervous with me because I'm a guy?"

"Well, why not talking more to her? Call her or something!"

I thought about that a lot of times, but I didn't have her number, now that I think about it I don't have any of the club member's mobile phone or email address.

"Hehe I don't even have her number dude!"

Chuck looked at me disappointed and then let out a really long and loud laugh. People looked at him, but knowing him, they ignored him and continued doing their stuff.

"HAHAHA O-oh-Ohh my god! Re-really? Haha… C'mon you like her and you don't even have her number?!"

I looked embarrassed to the ground.

"Yeah I've never had the chance to ask her that information"

"Ahh dude c'mon! You just get near her and tell them 'hey can I have your number in case something comes up and I can't make it to the club?' or something like that! Dude think!"

Wow that was a really good excuse to get her number! Damn Chuck you impress me! I will use it definitely!

"Wow, I never thought about that, really! You are indeed really good with girls!"

"Well man I have 3 sisters and I'm the younger one, so, you can imagine how I got to know so much"

Wow I never knew that! I learned something new about a friend today.

"I see, interesting thing to know about you! Hehe"

I stood up and grabbed my skateboard.

"Well, let's continue, it's been a good break, thanks a lot Chuck!"

"Been a pleasure, you can rely on my with anything, I will help the best possible way!"

I went off and continued working on my routine. Usually you get to skate for around 2 minutes or more, depending of the amount of contestants. Since this will be a big tournament, it's regional after all, a lot of people will enter, I'm pretty sure.

The other thing is that you could use headphones if you wanted to, to look cool or to calm down or something, I was going to use mine, since I wanted to hear music while I skate that will help me relax.

After all the afternoon and part of the night skating I left to my house.

The day had come, the regional tournament, was today. I woke up early, but everyone was sleeping, I went down to the living room to get something to eat, something light, cereal or something like that.

I opened the door and my sister was there watching morning anime.

"Hey, good morning, you seem to be up early today even though is Golden Week?"

She looked at me and scanned my full attire.

"Good morning Onii-chan, where are you going dressed like that?"

I was wearing cargo pants, my skating shoes, a pair of black and purple headphones I used when playing the bass, a Girl skateboards T-shirt, which had the symbol of "Women", the one you usually see at restroom doors at public places, yep, that's their logo. I had my cellphone with music, I also had a cap below the headphones, and a wrist band that say "Stay Otaku" which I got from NatsuCon last year.

"Huh? Ohh, well to a skateboarding tournament, want to go?"

"I'll pass, it's too noisy and sweaty there!"

She trembled just by imagining that place. She really hated those things, sweat, dirt, goo, gross stuff.

"Haha ok, sorry I did try"

She just shook her head in disapproval.

I went to the refrigerator, took out a bottle of milk, and grabbed a cereal box.

I poured the contents on a bowl and ate the thing.

"So, what tournament are you getting in now Onii-chan?"

"Ohh, I am participating in the Regionals"

She looked at me surprised and ran to the table and sat in front of me.

"Wow! Regionals! Really? Aren't you supposed to win other things first?"

I gulped food and looked at her.

"Hmm, well not really, you just need to win a little tournament, so any little thing from any store would do to enter"

"Ohh, so you don't need to be super good to get in it?"

"Well you do need some sort of skill to get in it, since you needed to win a tournament first"

"I see, so you are really good right? I've seen you sometimes when walking back from school"

I blushed a little bit, she is so good at praising.

"Well I'm not the best, but I hope I can win the competition today, if I do, I will bring a trophy, or at least I hope they give me a diploma?"

My little sister just laughed at me and looked me with eyes full of hope.

"Are they going to air it on TV?"

"I Don't think so, it's not an X-Games competition, but maybe a local TV Channel will do, if not, just look for internet streams, they always have plenty of them"

"Ok I will do! Do your best Onii-chan! I hope you win! I'm out to take a bath, see you later!"

She ran around the table and kissed me in the cheek, I dropped my spoon and looked at her surprised.

"H-hey! What's that for?"

She turned back and looked me with a wink.

"It's a good luck charm! Be careful!"

She left the room. What a cute little sister I have don't you think?

I finished my cereal and went to the sink, washed the dishes and went to the first floor restroom, washed my teeth and face and headed to the door.

"Okay, let's go!"

I took my skateboard with me and left, I left my house and opened the gate and placed the skateboard on the ground. I had a backpack with me, it contained regular stuff, a bottle of PET with water, some bandages and stuff. I kicked the floor and started skating, as soon as I passed my house and the next one, a perpendicular street showed up, and I saw them.

I stopped my skateboard with a power slide and looked in awe.

I saw Kuroneko, Kinomoto-san and Hideki walking down that same street.

"What the hell are they doing here?! Did they come to take me to the club for help? Crap! I can't let that happen! If they see me I'm dead!" as I finished that I just heard what I didn't want to.

"Ohh look it's him! I told you Kuroneko-chan! My information network never fails!"

"You just asked at the principal's office for his address Mina, don't boast yourself!"

"Aww you are so mean!"

She pouted and looked at me.

"Damn I'm dead meat!"

I gave them an awkward wry and walked in their direction. I looked at the hour, it was 9:30 I had around 2 hours to get rid of them and go to the tournament.

"Go-good morning guys! What'cha doing around here this early?"

I looked at them worried, but they didn't notice.

Kuroneko looked at me with a shy expression, Kinomoto-san was joyfully smiling and Hideki just his regular friendly face, noting special.

"Good morning Akasaka-saaaan! What are you doing this early in the morning too?"

"I asked you guys first, and what are you doing near my house?"

Kinomoto-san looked at me with a kinky face and looked at Kuroneko, who was looking at the ground.

Ohh by the way! They were using regular clothing, well… besides Kuroneko who was dressed up with her regular Gothic Lolita attire which I personally love.

"Well, someone was really worried about you since you haven't gone to the club in 3 weeks!"

Kuroneko looked at her blushing a lot and then looked at me really mad.

"I-I wasn't worried about you! I was worried about the game! I, we, needed you for debugging purposes! And you never showed up! What's wrong with you leaving us alone like that and not telling what happened?!"

She was really mad, you could tell on her eyes and face, I felt bad for her, since I really never told them what was going on. I looked at the floor and then got near her, she stepped back.

"I am sorry Kuroneko, I told you guys I was going to be busy, that's why I didn't show up in such a long time, but I never intended to leave the club or something"

She relaxed and looked at me with a cold stare and a superiority complex. Yep she is back at her normal self.

"And what exactly where you doing that was more important than helping with the game?"

Kinomoto-san jumped between both of us and facing Kuroneko, she took out a paper from her pocket and showed it to her.

"I'm pretty sure he was training for this!"

Kinomoto-san moved to a side and I looked at Kuroneko, she looked at the flyer and her eyes opened wide, then she looked at me and started to get mad again.

"That's it, I'm going home"

She dropped the paper and started moving. Kinomoto-san looked at her and grabbed her by the hand.

"H-hey! Don't go, you asked me to get us here! You will stay here now!"

"I don't intend in participating in such a stupid event" She turned and looked at me with eyes full of hatred. "You could just have told me you had no interest in helping with the game and I could have looked for another debugger, this is just a waste of my time, I really thought you had fallen sick or something"

She looked worried when saying that, but then she went back to super angry mode.

"But instead! I find you here, playing with your toys! And you are going to a stupid tournament, even if it's a regional tournament, you could have at least told us and avoided all this problems!"

I walked near her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me and blushed a lot, she than slapped my hand off and managed for Kinomoto-san to also release her, she was puffing a lot, and she had teary eyes, like if she was really worried about my health.

I was thinking 'well why you didn't just went and looked for me at school?' but I knew saying that would be stepping into a huge landmine.

I looked at her with a really serious face, she looked puzzled.

"Look Kuroneko, I know you don't like skateboarding, and you think all this is a bunch of crap. I didn't tell you, because I thought you guys didn't need me yet, and well you seemed fine without my help in the beginning. I know this competition looks like anyone, and yes it's a regional tournament, and I will go and win the damn thing"

"You never skateboard around us, and yes we need you! You are our main debugger! You are crucial for the game to work! I've learned that the hard way before!" Kuroneko said while showing some regret from her past.

"Look you are incredibly good at drawing and coding, well I'm good at skating and debugging, I suck at drawing and I will never be able to even write as half as good as you! But well, I was good at skating though middle school, and people thought I was cool, but then they grew envious of me, because I was able to surpass all of them and they started bullying me"

I looked at the ground and felt a little depressed while remembering this things.

"They hated me, for being good at something they weren't, and that made me feel terrible, that's why I don't skate around you guys. I don't want you to feel I am boasting I am good at it and you don't even know how to stand on a skateboard"

She looked at me and clenched her hands, she got teary eyes again.

"Yes I know that feel, actually I do know both feels. When I lived in Chiba, there was a girl a very dear friend of mine who got a cellphone novel published, it was just a bunch of crappy ass words put together with no sense at all. It was the worst thing that I've ever read, even today. But it was published! The first freaking thing she wrote was published! And me, who had been trying for around 3 years, kept getting rejected!"

She got even more irritated, I felt she was going to punch me in any moment.

"I hated her, I started hating her, and her publisher and her fans! I hated everything around her! But she showed me a lesson, that you don't need to try to please everyone but yourself, that's when I understood about that and continued writing"

She calmed down and her face expression changed a lot, from being angry like a mad dog, she looked calm and happy, just by remembering her friend. I hope I can meet her one day.

"The game plot and script I showed you, I wrote it after an issue I had with her, and you guys liked it, that shows me that what I learned from her was correct"

She then stopped and looked at the sky, like if she was getting her thoughts in order. She then looked at me, and sighed.

"Y-you better win this! If not, I will remove you from the project and will never talk to you again in my life, you got it!?"

I felt nervous, I didn't knew if I was going to be able to fulfill that, I knew I was good at skating, but, to win the regional competition? Well I will have to do my very best.

I looked and gave a confident smile at her.

"I will win for the sake of the group, and for you to see this is not a stupid sport. Since Kinomoto-san knows about the tournament, I don't know how she got that flyer…" I looked at her confused, she just started whistling nervously and looked away.

"But well, you guys can come and see the tournament, after that, judge it, if you still think it sucks, I won't get offended and I will stop skating forever"

That last part came out of nowhere and I was scared that I would be forced to stop skating.

Kuroneko looked at me with her eyes open big, like plates, in awe, Kinomoto-san and Hideki also looked at me with a lot of surprise.

"H-hey man its ok, you don't need to get into that extreme just because of Kuroneko-san's opinion"

Kuroneko looked at me with a shy expression and looked to the ground, she grabbed my hand and shook it, I blushed a lot, and was going to take it away but I couldn't, I liked to feel her hand touching mine.

"D-deal…"

She grabbed my hand with more strength and then let it go.

I felt at ease, I pressed my skateboard's tail with my foot and grabbed it with my left hand. I then looked at the three of them and smiled.

"I will win this thing! Just look! I need to leave now, I have to go before and get the preparations done! If you guys spot me, call me and I will go there!"

Kinomoto-san moved near me and whispered.

"I don't have your mobile or email address, transfer me that information, I will call you when we get there!"

"Ohh good idea!"

I transferred my info to her and I got her too. I looked at it, smiled and saved it. I thought this was a good chance to ask Kuroneko for her information, but she still looked kind of shocked of what happened and what she said and did, so I just let her be.

"Okay guys I'm off, see you around!"

I took my skateboard, started running, they just looked at me. I jumped, placed the skateboard on my feet and hit the ground with it and started moving with it.

She looked at me surprised, I guess it looked cool, even if it's a really basic thing to do.

And I left off to the tournament.

I was about to get to the skate park when I got a call from Chuck.

"Hey where the hell are you?!"

"I am around 3 blocks away from the skate park, why?"

"Dude! They just announced the event will start 1 hour early! Get your ass here in this instant and sign the entry form!"

"Holy! On my way!"

I opened my eyes wide and felt a rush of adrenaline through my body. I ended the call and placed my cellphone in my pocket and kicked the floor and started gaining speed, and without noticing I was already holding to a bus riding even faster.

People started staring at me concerned, I know if I fell down I was about to get ran over by the truck driving behind me; which by the way the driver had a really concerned looking face.

I sighed and looked at the street from the right side of the bus and saw the skate park around the corner. I let go from the bus and skated to the place.

I barely made it in, but I was able to get enrolled into the tournament. The order of the contestants was going to be chosen at random, so I wasn't going to be last.

Chuck came skating and patted my back.

"Wow Sorata! You were almost left out! What the hell were you doing?"

I looked at him trying to catch my breath; I had good stamina but even for me skating that fast was overwhelming.

"Sorry, I bumped into some friends from school and it took me some time to shake them off"

"Ohh I see"

He placed his clenched hand on his chin and started thinking about something.

"Could it be… you bumped into your lovely crush?"

He made fun of me with his stare, but he was right.

I looked at him and backed a little bit, and I felt I was blushing.

"Wh-wha-what? What are you talking about?!"

"Ahh c'mon Sorata! We all know that you have a crush on someone from your school! Don't deny it!"

I looked down and lowered my shoulders.

"Well it's not a crush, I don't know yet. I do like her a lot, but well, she is kind of weird. I guess I need to still get to know her a lot, maybe she hates me or something"

He got near me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah man, you are a nice guy I don't think she hates you. Unless you had done something to her"

He looked at me concerned and then backed himself a little bit.

"What the hell!? Do you think I am a rapist or something?!"

"Well, you are a guy in that age, you have your urges!"

I slapped his head as hard as I could, my hand hurt for a while after that, he dropped his skateboard and looked at me scared.

"Do-don't abuse me! Not here! I'm pure! Help!"

He started running like a maiden being chased by a wolf in a fantasy movie.

"Dude! What the hell are you saying?! I'm not like that. Get back here and apologize!"

While I was running around the place trying to chase him, I looked with the corner of my eye and I saw someone like Kuroneko standing on the crowd.

I stopped and looked again but there wasn't anyone like that.

"I might be hallucinating because of the heat I guess"

I started running again but Chuck was long gone, he was pretty fast, I've never has been able to beat him running.

The PA made an announcement.

"_To all the contestants, the tournament will start in 10 minutes, please go to the designated area to wait for your name to be called…"_

I stopped and looked around, a lot of people started walking to a big tent on the back of the skate park.

"Ohh there he is!"

I saw Chuck running to the place to get a seat, so I ran to catch up with him, I failed.

"Wow, this guy really runs fast, where is he?"

I looked around until I found him, he was sitting next to a really cute girl who was also part of the tournament, they seemed to be getting along pretty well so I forgave him for what he said and sat on another place in the distance.

"Phew, well let's wait for my name to start"

The first name was called, and we all watched the 4 big screens which were interconnected to work as a big screen to see the skate routine the contestant performed.

The little guy was around 12 years old, he didn't do anything flashy, but he did a good job, we all clapped his performance.

I looked at my cellphone which was not placed on my pocket anymore; it was placed on a band that was attached to my left arm. I put on my headphones and selected the song I was going to hear while skating, it was 3:37 minutes long, the heat length was 3:30 minutes long, so I just had to start the song 7 seconds before and I will know I was finished by the time the song ended.

"AWOLNATION Soul Wars… I like the song a lot"

I whispered while selecting the song and reading the play button to start the song.

I sat there looking around and then watching at the screen, looking at the other routines, they were pretty nice, a lot of the contestants were better than me from my personal point of view, the final decision will be taken by the judges.

After around 10 contestants, they called my name.

"_Akasaka Sorata, please go to the starting point"_

I heard my name and jumped from the seat scared. This was the regionals, winning this or getting on the top 3 will mean I will be able to participate on the national tournament. It was that big, and I also had to win to regain my honor and show the Games Research Club that this sport was not an activity but a well-known sport in the world.

I stood up and began shaking I was super nervous.

"W-well, let's go…"

When I started walking, I heard a familiar voice from the back.

"GO SORATA! DO YOU BEST MAN!"

I looked in direction from where I heard the voice coming, and I saw Chuck waving his hand with a big smile, the girl next to him was giving me a supporting smile and looking closer... I saw... THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!

But I was so nervous I didn't react to that, I just smiled back and walked toward the stairs, the start point was on a high place, it was around 3 meters high, with a Vertical ramp and a sloped ramp. You were free to decide which one to use to start.

Since I am a most street skater I was obviously going to start going down the ramp. I had been practicing for this routine the whole month, I walked out of the tent and the sun rays hit my face, it was warm, but not that hot. It was a comfortable feel.

"You ready son?"

I looked to this guy who was also wearing skater attire, he looked in his early thirties or late twenties, he had a strong presence.

"Ye-yeah I am, where do I start?"

He pointed to the ramps with his hand and looked at them.

"You have to choose between those two, what you do after that is up to you, good luck, have fun and be careful"

"Yeah, thanks"

I looked at the whole skate park, I was big. It had sloped ramps, a gap jump and rails, it also had fun boxes. It was like a stage from one of the Tony Hawk's tournament events.

"Get ready you will start in 30 seconds"

The guy told me, and then he got inside the tent.

The PA gave an announcement.

"_Next, contestant number 4818, Akasaka Sorata"_

The audience gave me a welcoming clap and people started cheering.

I counted and then when I counted 25, I pressed the play button, the song started, and I got immersed in my own world, skating world.

"Here I go, just look at me Kuroneko"

The singer started the lyrics and I kicked the floor, I went down the slopped ramp and gained speed and momentum.

I went down the ramp and skated directly to a rail that was in front of me, it was a simple thing to do, just rail it crooked style. I did my grind and landed, I kicked and got speed, and went towards a fun box. I did a Kick flip and landed with the nose truck balancing myself on it, that's called a "Manual" so I did the whole fun box like that, and went off the box with an inverse Kick flip and landed, I lost some balance but managed to recover.

"Yes, I can do this!"

I felt the adrenaline rushing though my body, I felt light and continued, I skated all the way to the half vertical ramp and got some more air. Then I prepared for my first 'special move', which consisted on grinding a place with my skateboard inverted, or a 'Darkslide', instead of using the bottom part you use the sand paper part.

I got speed and jumped over this structure, it had a slope, then a flat part, then another slope, it was like a trapezoid.

Along the whole box, there was a rail placed in the middle, so I jumped over with help of the first slope and kicked the skateboard with my right foot but stopped it by pressing it against the rail. Doing this move was difficult because the sliding speed was slowed a lot thanks to the sand paper. I finished the whole rail and flipped my skateboard over and landed.

People went nuts on that move, I could hear them cheering even through the music, that motivated me more.

So I skated while doing simple tricks, 360 flips, Inward heelflips, kickflips, 180° Ollies.

I climbed to the tallest of the ramps and was able to see the whole place again. I felt so pumped.

I placed my skateboard on the edge of the ramp and leaned forward the most I could to counter the inertia that was trying to pull me back. I got a lot of speed and went directly to the big ramp which was used to jump over the sloped fun box I darkslid before.

I had been training this trick the whole month and I was confident I could pull it off.

"Ok, hope I don't break my neck!"

I got all the momentum and speed I could and jumped over the fun box while doing a 360° Flip and then taking my skateboard with my left hand middle-air after it finished rotating and flipped it like a 360 Shove-it with it but in the opposite direction, I then landed, I had a lot of speed, so I went directly to a fun box and did a Casper Slide, which consists on flipping the skateboard and 'riding it' backwards, placing my left foot on the tail and my right foot supporting the opposite part facing the floor will avoid it from going forward by the inertia of how I was sliding. It used the tip of the tail to slide on a heavy waxed area. This trick was only achievable if you had heavy waxed the place or if it has a slippery surface, in this case the fun box was made of polished concrete. Before getting off the fun box I jumped kicking the skateboard with my left foot, it did a 360° Flip and I landed.

The people was cheering like crazy! I was so excited!

The last part of song was running so I had only around 20 seconds left.

I did a handstand on the skateboard, everyone went "ohh! And ahhh!" I then stopped, did a handstand again, and used my left hand to flip the skateboard on a 360° Flip and landed on it.

I kicked the floor, got directly to another rail and tried something new just out of the blue. I felt inspired!

I did a 360° Flip to Smith Grind to Pop Shove it out, landed and stopped by pressing the tail of the skateboard on the ground.

I was out of breath.

The song ended, and after around 2 seconds the bell rang stating the end of my round. I took off my headphones and looked at the crowd.

Everyone did a lot of noise and started cheering me a lot. I got a little embarrassed and blushed a little.

I waved my hand to thank everyone, bowed and walked out of the place with my skateboard on my hand.

I arrived at the tent where the other contestants were waiting for their turn, a lot of them clapped for me and others just ignored. I instantly got people surrounding me asking me how I felt, how I managed to do those tricks, who was my favorite professional skater, asking for my number to skate with me, the usual.

After my 15 seconds of feeling like a Hollywood star, I stumbled upon my friend Chuck who was alone now.

He stood up and hugged me, then looked at me like a proud father looking at his son after graduating from college or something like that.

"Man! You freaking rocked! I'm pretty sure this tournament is yours now"

I blushed a little and looked at the floor while scratching the back of my head.

"Hehe don't say that, there are a lot of contestants and some before me were better"

"No! Way! You have this one! Think positive!"

"Haha thanks a lot Chuck! So, how many are there left?"

HE looked at the screen and then to a piece of paper he had on his hand.

"It's only 4 persons and me"

He has been waiting all the day?! Wow! I hope he gets a good score.

"Well, let's wait together for your turn then"

We walked and sat down, he started criticizing the other routines, something he did a lot when he was nervous, and also started praising mine, and bashing it with errors he saw.

After 2 contestants, he got called out.

He stood up and started trembling a little bit.

"Calm down Chuck! After you start skating you'll forget that you are nervous at all!"

He gave me a really forced wry smile. He must have a really bad time trying to calm down.

"I-I got this!"

He ran like crazy up the stairs and waited for his introduction.

After they said his real name, which pissed him off, he started, he focused mainly on vertical tricks since it's his specialty.

After 3:30 minutes, he was back, out of breath and smiling like crazy, he did a perfect routine, he got a lot more cheering than me and a lot of people asked him questions.

After another 30 minutes, the competition was over, it was now time to decide the winners.

Everyone was outside of the tent lined up on the court, in front of us was a podium with 4 people and the three first places.

They started with some honorific mentions and then got into the interesting part.

"_The third place goes to…"_

The host got a sealed envelope from a really cute and sexy girl using attire from the main sponsors.

He opened it and said it out loud.

"_Third place, __Ryuuji__ Suzuki! Congratulations!"_

A guy walked forward, he was really happy, he looked like in his early 20's.

After he got his medal he stood on the 3rd place part of the podium.

"_The second place goes to…"_

Same girl came back and delivered the envelope.

"_Ch…Chucuko? Con-gratulations?!"_

The guy looked kind of confused, but Chuck knew it was him, he jumped and rushed forward, he took the microphone and said:

"It's Chuck!"

Everyone laughed at that scene and he took the medal and stood up on the podium.

He looked at me all excited, I was really happy for him.

"_Okay! Now, the winner who will have a place in the National Tournament!"_

The same girl came back again, delivered the envelope and left.

I was about to die from emotion, but I wanted to know already. I was going to keep my promise if I lost or even if I won, but Kuroneko didn't see this as a real sport I was going to stop skating forever.

"_The winner of this tournament and new regional champion is… Akasaka Sorata!"_

I fell on my knees, really I won? Why?!

Someone grabbed me by the hand and smiled at me and said:

"C'mon dude! Get your medal! Congratulations!"

I walked like a robot, and bowed to the host, he placed the medal around my neck and I walked, still like a robot, to the podium.

Chuck got impatient and got off his place, ran around me and pushed me forward with his hands from my back.

"Sorata! YOU FREAKING WON! MOVE! BE HAPPY! CHEER! DO SOMETHING!"

I got to the podium and stood there, everyone was laughing at us. I'm pretty sure Chuck will be a good comedian if skating didn't work out.

We stood there and I was stiff as a board, looking at everyone, some were sad, others super happy.

"_This are the winners of the first three places! But everyone else did a great job and are also winners! Don't get down, practice more and do your best! Thanks a lot for your support and be safe!"_

The host walked out of the stage, people started leaving the center of the arena.

I was holding my skateboard tightly I was so happy I started crying. Someone slapped my back really hard it hurt like hell.

"What the hell! Are you nuts Chuck?!"

He laughed at me and started smiling you could tell he was really happy.

"Dude! WE WON! WE FREAKING WON! OH MY GOD!"

He started jumping like a little kid who had a new tech device or the latest console for Christmas.

"Ye-yeah! Congrats Chuck, this is the first time you get a good place on a big event like me right?"

He puffed his chest with a lot of pride while pressing one of his hands on it and looked at me full of confidence.

"Of course! But this is the first one of a lot of them!"

"Haha you are crazy man! But yeah! Let's continue practicing!"

"You bet I will!"

"Just stay safe Chuck! Don't do stupid things like trying the 900° or something like that!"

"HAHA I will only do it if I feel I will be able to pull it off… also…. Wow….."

Chuck's view moved from my face to something on my side, I turned over and Kuroneko was there standing before me, she was looking me with a proud gaze but she also looked indifferent. Girl I just won a regional tournament! Be happier please!

"Ara, it seems you were able to pull it off Akasaka"

You could tell she was nervous from the tone of her voice.

"Eh, hehe, well…. Yeah…"

I looked down and blushed, then Chuck came to the rescue…. Or something like that.

"Ohh wow a gothic Lolita! Oh my god so cute!"

Kuroneko blushed a lot and looked down, she than looked at Chuck with an ice cold gaze.

"So, who would this big mouthed foul human will be?"

I thought Chuck was going to get back at her, but he just stood up there and then looked at her closely. Kuroneko covered her chest with her hands, it was fully covered by her dress anyways and backed up a little bit.

"W-what are you looking at you sexual harasser?!"

Chuck then looked at me, then at her, then at me, then at her and then looked to the sky like if something had come to his mind.

"Oh I knew it! You are that girl from NicoDouga who did the Caramelldansen in gothic Lolita and cat attire!"

"HUH?!"

I looked at Kuroneko confused, while she was looking at Chuck with a really angry face, but she than snapped out of it, and pumped her chest looking at him really proud.

"Yes! That's me, with the most views of the whole site on that category! Jealous?!"

"What? No freaking way! That was so cute!"

Before they were able to answer, a girl, who I had already saw back at the tent, pulled Chuck from the sleeve and looked at me smiling.

"Sorry, I will just snatch him now!"

I looked at her surprised because I didn't know who she were.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

Chuck looked back at me and with the biggest and happiest smile I've ever seen him do, he shouted with all his might.

"She is my girlfriend! See you at the skate park later!"

I dropped my skateboard from the shock, I was petrified looking at him leaving with that cute girl, my jaw dropped to the floor literally and stood there motionless for around 10 seconds.

"S-so, are you going to stay there looking at your friend leaving with his girlfriend?"

I snapped out of it and looked to my left side, Kuroneko was standing there, she squatted and picked up my skateboard, she saw it and looked depressed.

"So-sorry Kuroneko…" I looked at Chuck again and whispered in a super low voice "That bastard, I envy him so much!"

"Did you say something?"

I looked away and blushed.

"Err, no, nope, nothing, why?!"

Her attitude changed quickly and she looked me with a teasing glare.

"So, are you jealous of your friend huh?"

Bull's eye! I looked away and denied it with all my might.

"Kukuku, you are pitiful Akasaka-san"

She laughed at me with a sadistic look, I knew she was just making fun of me, so I just forgot about my fears and answered honestly.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Huh?!"

She looked at me, blushing a lot, she grabbed my skateboard tightly with her delicate hands and looked at it.

"S-so, you actually want to have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do, why? It's normal, we all want to find love in this world, isn't it?"

She trembled a little bit when she heard that and continued looking at my skateboard, which by the way was worn a lot. She passed her fingers along the middle part, like a paintbrush.

"W-well, if you do your best, you will find it one day for sure"

"…"

I looked at her dumbfounded that just sounded like a "Try your best!"

Or something like that! I wanted to hug her and tell her I really liked her! But I felt that wasn't the correct time.

"H-hey! Don't just stay there looking at me like an idiot! Say something! You are making me uncomfortable!"

She looked really troubled, so I took the skateboard away from her, she looked at me with a troubled look.

"So, say, Kuroneko… did you saw me skating?"

She nodded without looking at me.

"I see… what do you think now? I will keep my promise like I said"

She grabbed both of her hands in front of her and she trembled a little bit, she then looked at me with a blushing face and troubled eyes.

"Skateboarding…. Now… sucks less…"

"But don't think it's only because of you!"

She looked away while saying this.

"I see, well I'm glad you liked it, that's why I was missing from the club, I am sorry if I troubled you or anyone there"

I bowed to her trying to make up for my mistake, she looked at me with an uncomfortable look and backed a little bit.

"H-hey you don't need to do that, stop it already!"

I looked at her and smiled, she looked away and asked me.

"So, now that the tournament is over, I expec… We, the whole club, expect you to come every day or go there more often okay?!"

I blushed, she looked so cute while troubled, I just wanted to hug her and tell her how cute she was. I knew it! I love this girl.

"Haha, sorry about it, I will go everyday unless I do really have to skip it, if that happens, I will text Kinomoto-san about it"

She looked relieved, she then smiled a little bit and got closer to me, I moved a little bit back and got really nervous, she looked nervous too.

"So, Akasaka-san, which anime is your favorite?"

"Huh?!"

She caught me off guard, I didn't expect that question.

Although I did have favorite animes, I just couldn't think of one right off the bat.

"Don't look at me like that! Just answer!"

She wanted to hear an answer from me and pressured me with her words.

I couldn't think of one and just answered plainly.

"All of them are my favorites! Hehe!"

She looked dissatisfied.

"Akasaka-san really… you should have a personal favorite title right? Just say it!"

"Wh-why do you want to know so badly Kuroneko?"

She blushed a lot and looked away, she then looked me with a troubled face

"I… I just want to know, just answer already!"

I gave it a thought for a few moments and looked back at her, she was relaxed now and got back into her "Kuroneko the owner of the world" look.

"I guess I will have to select Rurouni Kenshin or Maschera, why?"

Her eyes lightened up and she gave me a pleased smile, like if she had just heard something wonderful. I mean I did like those animes a lot, I just didn't know why she was so happy hearing that from me.

She then looked at me blushing a little bit, and nodded.

"Okay, thanks for the information, well congratulations Akasaka-san, I have to go now, I will see you at school later okay? Take care!"

She waved at me, while she literally rushed away from me like a scared cat. I felt kind of confused. But when I saw her back and black hair moving along with her, I knew it.

"It seems…. I do really love her… hehe"

While looking at her run away from the place I made a vow. I was going to fight, and struggle with her, help her, look up to her, take care of her, and earn her trust and love.

"I will do it, I will try my best to get her love until I succeed or she rejects me! Hear me world! I will do it!"

I looked at the sky and smiled, I then started walking out of the place and got home. My family gave me a little surprise with a "Congratulations on winning the regional tournament!" cake. I later got informed my sister and mom watched the event on a webcast without me knowing.

It was a good cake and I was happy to celebrate with my family, I just couldn't get away the idea of placing Kuroneko among us as my girlfriend, I truly loved her.

After a while chatting with my mom, dad and sister. I went upstairs and entered my room, I placed my medal on the desk, went and took a bath, changed to my pajamas and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Volume 1, Chapter 5: First Quest: Game Retrieval

It was night right now, what I was doing? Well I was running for my life from a party of thugs, we were heading south on a street it wasn't a main street from downtown but it was kind of wide it had 3 lanes and both sides of the street had a lot of stores and such.

So if you guys are asking _"Why the hell are you running for your life Sorata?" _Well let me tell you what happened.

Around 10 minutes before I started running for my life I was skating with Chuck and the gang at a park near this place. But it got late so it was around 8:30 pm my curfew was about to expire so I had to go back. I mean I am supposed to arrive at home at 7:30 at most to eat dinner but this time my mother and father went to eat outside since one of my aunts had a baby so they went to say hi and such. So I had permission from them to arrive at 9:30 pm at most. I could always get to my house at 9:00 p.m with no problems BUT I will most likely get left out of dinner because of that.

But well back to the topic, sorry.

I was skating back from the park to my house, but the thing is I had this big craving for this icy drinks you can get at convenience stores. The ones that have soda flavor, or cherry flavor and such. Well it was kind of hot today so I just felt like getting one. So I went to the nearest convenience store to buy one.

I was walking past an alley when I saw this bunch of guys, they were lik all of them looked like in their early twenties and some of them looked around my age, where the only two "old" guys you saw looked like two renegades that flunked every single exam they made to enter a university so they became freeloaders or something. The other guys looked like they just "went with the flow" to look tough. I just ignored them and enter the store and bought a Slurpee.

The thing is that I didn't remember I was carrying a pair of expensive headphones with me and well although they were black and purple, you could clearly see the brand with silver pasted fake metal letters on the phones.

"_Bose" _was the brand imprinted on them. You guys might not know about this brand but they are the best freaking pair of headphones you could get, and well they were pretty expensive to be honest I had to save money for almost 4 months to get them or so. I don't remember honestly it was over a year ago now since I bought them. I had to gather pet bottles, cans and such and sell them to a local recycling company to get some money, doing that and saving part of my allowance I was able to buy them after some time. And well I loved them because of the noise cancelling function they had. When you moved the switch this kind of electromagnetic thing came on and you could clearly hear less noise than without it. I mean they don't make you deaf or something and they are used to help you hear better the music that is being played through them. If you had music on at a high volume and the noise cancelling function on you could literally not hear anything from the outside. I had some problems while skating doing this, like not hearing a truck honking on me like crazy while I was skating on the street or when my sister called me the other day while I was hearing to music while coding on the computer at my room. So they were dangerous in many ways.

Okay so too much blabbering about this things… let's just continue with the story shall we?

So I came out of the convenience store when I felt a gaze upon me, I looked to my right and the guys started walking like if they didn't care. I was wearing the headphones over my neck since I wasn't listening to any music at the moment. But it looks like one of the guys from that "gang" took a glimpse of my headphones and saw the brand and knew they were expensive.

"Nice headphones you have there kid" The guy looked at me with a mocking smile while he stood up with a cocky attitude, the other guys stood behind him.

I guess he was the leader of the gang.

"Yeah they are cool, thanks" I started to get nervous I knew those bastards wanted to snatch them away from me.

I mean I worked hard for 4 months to get them! I won't be letting them take them away just like that! Unless they point a gun at me or something obviously. I had more money saved and with a couple of months more of selling and collecting recyclables I would be able to purchase a new pair if something happened.

"So… where did you bought them rich boy?" One of the younger kids looked at me and asked while mocking me with his face, he even looked younger than me! The other guys laughed with him.

The let's say leader raised a hand and everyone stopped their laughing.

"Okay kid let's get straight to the point" He got near me and I backed away a little bit. I was carrying my skateboard on my right arm and the Slurpee on the left one. I was almost cornered at the wall of the building next to the convenience store.

Ohh people passed by but they didn't interfere, I mean who wants to get involved in a fight with 6 persons vs one? No one! I wouldn't do it either. So it was me against all of them if things got out of control and since I hate fighting I was surely to lose this fight so I had only one option.

'_I have to flee' _I thought while looking around to see any ways of escaping.

The guys haven't surrounded me so I would be able to rush from either side the thing was… where to run? Maybe they anticipated this and they have people waiting for me on the allies or something?

I had to take the risk or lose my headphones.

"So what'cha gonna do kid? Will you handle them peacefully or you'll have to face the consequences of resisting?" The guy was about to take something from his pocket I was sure it was a knife or something.

I panicked and looked around, to my luck one of the kids was kind of scared and he scattered a little bit too much so I had an opening there and did the only thing my brain told me to do.

I looked at him to the eye which made him stop for a second I grabbed the Slurpee and took away the bottle cap and splashed it over their faces.

Since they got startled about this I was able to run away and well… that's why now I am running for my life on the streets. Ohh by the way they looked really fun since the leader and two other guys which were on his sides had their clothes stained with blue since I ordered a blueberry one, the soda one was out so I wasn't able to get that one.

So I was running like hell on the street I had my skateboard on my hand and had a really nice lead against them since they stopped to remove the Slurpee from their faces, but they started running behind me and they were really pissed.

"Shit this guys will beat me to pulp if they get me!" I said while huffing since I was good at skating I had more or less a nice physical stamina to deplete so I was confident I could keep running like this for around 10 minutes or so. I am not a track athlete or something! I have limits too!

So I had to do something to chase them off or I would be done.

"Get that bastard! Don't let him escape!" The blue stained shirt leader roared with a lot of force and pointed at me, the other guys just answered with a roar too and they pressed on.

What are they a freaking battalion or something?

"Crap crap crap crap!" I looked behind me and two of the kids which now looked like about my age were catching up with me, I looked at them worried and they just gave me this cocky smile showing me their canines.

They were freaking wolves hunting me down!

One of them looked at me and made a motion with his hand as if he stated he was going to squish me like a tomato or something the other one just pressed on.

"Crap I have no choice than doing that… I hope everything goes fine… god please help me!" I prayed to the gods and looked at the street, a green with blue lines truck was passing by at a relatively slow speed so I would be able to jump to the street with my skateboard and cling on the back of it and skate away from them.

I've never done this before to escape from a mug but I was able to do it just "for fun" with my friends… well with a car that was stopped and waiting for a stop light so I don't know if I would be able to do so like this but I couldn't think about it anymore the two guys were less than 3 meters away in a few seconds they would catch up.

I looked behind them and only 2 other guys ran with them, I guess the older ones got tired and sent this guys off to get me.

"Here it goes… see ya suckers!" I smiled at them and looked at the street, lucky me the only car that was going on the street was that truck and a Black Toyota Camry was driving too but it was on the other lane and was far behind.

I just jumped off to the street and started running like crazy, the guys looked at me confused but continued running behind me on the walkway.

I jumped over and placed the skateboard behind me and fell to the street and I kicked like crazy. The truck driver slowed down as if he wanted to help me get out of this situation so I just kicked a couple of times and ran behind it and was able to cling to it.

The guys looked at me confused but that just made them get more fired up and continued running, the truck driver was driving really slow! And then I noticed it was filled with things on the back, it looked like someone was moving from places since it had a full living room sofa set. I sighed and then realized at this speed the guys would just get me in no time.

The good thing about this is that the street was long and it didn't had stop lights for this part only three blocks had stop signs with no stop lights after that if they were still over me I will have to skate and run away from them how I could.

So I clicked my tongue in disdain and looked around the Toyota was driving behind me but on the other lane and the third lane was alone. So I had no other option than leaving this car and skate down the street and hope for a miracle.

I looked at the Toyota who didn't look like it intended passing the truck so I could say moving and skating in front of them would be safe. But then I heard a lot of air moving and I saw it.

A big delivery truck was rushing on the other lane but it started to slow down before the next street crossing so I had to move all the way to that lane and cling to it to move.

The guys running behind me… are they freaking robots? They've been running like this for around 5 minutes now and they aren't stopping! What are they going to get if they get me? A price in cash? Laid with a super-hot chick or what?!

"Holy mother of god this guys are persistent!" I looked at them worried they just huffed and continued running with a killer look on their eyes.

"Woah scary!" I looked at the front and realized the truck had already passed the Toyota and the truck and was over there, but then the Toyota switched lanes and moved behind the truck so the truck driver looked at the opportunity and then moved to the lane next to mine!

How freaking lucky I am right?

The guy moved and started moving next to the truck so I just let myself go and was able to get behind the truck's big container.

It had handrails on each side I guess for the delivery guys to stay there and get down faster to deliver whatever they had stored inside.

I grabbed the left one and looked from a side and realized the Toyota was in front of the truck on the other lane, the driver on the truck I was clinging before looked at me confused but just continued its way.

The guys continued running! What the hell! This things aren't that expensive! I knew they just wanted to get me to kick my ass.

I then felt a pull on my arms and realized the truck started speeding even more.

I heard the asphalt hitting against the wheels of my skateboard and the bearings started rotating at an incredible speed. I knew it was okay since other guys at California and places with big hills did something called "Slalom" that used longer boards to rush down the hill and they used the same bearings I had installed.

I looked over my left and realized the truck was about to pass by the Toyota and then I looked inside of it.

The car was occupied by three persons and one of them was moving frantically on the back but I couldn't see who it was but it looked like a child so I guess it was just playing around with some toys or something.

I looked front and noticed a sewer was about to pass from where I was! If I didn't do anything I would freaking hit the asphalt with my face and die for sure.

I looked behind and the guys were getting left behind but they continued so I couldn't stop yet, the only thing I could do which I will NEVER recommend anyone to do at home was the following… by the way I had pure luck and I've never tried it again in my life since it was dangerous.

The truck was driving next to the car but I didn't pay any attention.

I looked at the sewer and waited for it to pass behind the truck after I saw that I Ollie'd and pressed the nose of my skateboard with a lot of force and literally hugged the bar I was grabbed to from the beginning. I let all my weight press the nose to the platform like bumper that the truck had. I was big enough for someone to step on it so I was safe for me to stay there.

That's when I heard it.

"A-AKASAKA! W-what the hell are you doing?!" Said a voice I knew… and I knew it really well…

I got startled and then moved my head like if it was a really rusty machine to my left while still hugging the bar from the truck.

And there she was! Kuroneko was inside the car, she had her eyes opened big and was red up to her ears! But she had a complex expression on her face.

You could clearly see she was really really upset about my situation but she also looked embarrassed and kind of worried… but I didn't know if it was because she found me on this situation or because she wasn't wearing her school uniform or Queen of Nightmare cosplay.

She was wearing regular clothing by the way! As far as I could tell from the angle I was standing she was wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress but it covered her chest up to her collar bone so nothing would be seen from the angle I was standing. She had a little bit of lip stick on her and she had her hair arranged in two pig tails on each side, with blue ribbons on each to keep the hair still. Aside from that I couldn't see anything else.

She looked gorgeous! Like an angel! I was getting lost on her eyes and beauty. I started feeling uneasy why is she dressed like that? I looked on the passenger seat and a woman which looked in her mid-late thirties… she was around my mother's age too be short, looked at me with interest and worried at the same time and gave me a warm but concerned smile. She then looked at the driver and said something to whoever was there.

"AKASAKA! Don't ignore me you…. You….! Dumb kid!" She looked at me pouting and she was containing any harsh word from coming out.

I guess she was with her parents and she had to behave.

I looked at her and nervously waved my hand to say hi and spelled with my lips "I am sorry!" I gave her a nervous wry and then looked back and realized the guys had already stopped chasing me.

I sighed in relief.

I then looked to the front and the truck was driving but started slowing down. I then saw a blinking light on the corner of my eye.

I looked and realized that the truck was going to turn right on the next street so it started slowing down.

Kuroneko looked at me really worried and grabbed the border of the window glass since the window didn't fully came down it only came down to ¾ of the border with the frame. I guess to avoid kids or pets to jump off the car or something.

She tuck her head out and looked at me confused while her pony tails fluttered with the wind.

I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, she backed as if I had hit her and blushed a little bit but she was angry you could really tell she was really really angry.

After the truck started turning to the right and Kuroneko's family car continued along the street I could only hear her scream to the top of her lungs.

"You will explain this stupid Akasaka!" and then silence took over my head.

Did I just saw her with luxurious clothing and with her family? Was that her mother?! Well she looked a lot like Kuroneko and she had a warm smile but I am pretty sure they will forbid her to hang around me after seeing me like this.

"Well what a good first impression huh? Well done Sorata!" I slammed the truck with my head softly and closed my eyes, after a little bit the truck came to a stop. I looked around and no cars were passing so I jumped off the truck and skated along the street in the same direction the truck was heading.

If my internal GPS was correct I was around 5 blocks away from where I started, the truck had passed two streets with stop lights in green! And the guys mostly stopped at the third or fourth one so I was kind of safe.

But I will have to skate this block and then turn left and on the next block turn left again and skate along that block to get back to the street I started clinging on cars and then get back to my house.

I looked at the hour and it was 9:17 PM so it was really late and I had to get back to my house in less than 15 minutes or I will be screwed if my parents were home now.

"Ohh god I have to rush now!" I started kicking the floor with more strength to get more speed.

I looked around and some people was coming out of the buildings and such. I had to dodge everyone walking along the walkway.

After around 20 minutes I arrived home and to my freaking super good luck my parent's hadn't arrived!

But I had a little problem waiting at home when I opened the door.

I opened it with a lot of caution and entered the house.

"I am h….." I placed my hand on my mouth to stop it… it was a habit now to announce I arrived.

I then took off my skating shoes and looked around, the place was silent and everything was turned off so I was pretty sure my little sister would be on her room or already asleep.

I sighed out in relief and then started walking silently to the living room I wanted to get some water this experience was really exhausting.

I opened the door and there she was.

My little sister Ichigo was sitting on the big sofa looking at me with deadly eyes, she threw all the steel she could at me with her glare.

She was sitting on the middle of the couch with both her arms folded in front of her chest and also had her left leg over the right one crossed. She looked at me with a really upset look, she was wearing her pajamas with consisted of only a little sleeveless pink shirt with the word "Cute" written on it with western letters and really really short shorts they almost looked like bloomers to me. But well she is my little sister so I won't get turned on by her even though she is gorgeous.

Don't tell her I said this or she will bother me for centuries!

She looked intimidating anyways but that outfit made her look less dangerous if I could say.

"So… Onii-chan… why are you arriving this late?!" She said while one of her eye brows started twitching out of anger.

I jumped over startled and looked at her in awe.

"I-Ichigo! W-what are you doing there!" I asked back to calm down.

She stood up and walked next to me she stood in front of me and pointed at me with a really angry face.

"I was waiting for you stupid Onii-chan! W-where did you go? I wanted you to eat dinner with me stupid" She looked down to the floor and dropped her shoulders.

I looked at the dining table and indeed there were two plates with Yakisoba on them… they had already plastic wrapping on them so I was pretty sure they were cold by now.

A knot felt on my stomach and I started feeling upset with myself. How could I have done that to her! She even made Yakisoba!

"B-but Ichi you never told me to get back to eat dinner with you!" I rebuked.

She pushed me away and turned on the lights, she then pointed at her cellphone.

"I… I called you like 20 times stupid Onii-chan!" She had teary eyes and her face was red out of anger I guess.

I froze and looked at her, she huffed out the anger she felt.

I immediately took out my cellphone and realized it.

"_9 missed calls… 6 messaged recived" _I then unlocked the screen and saw the messages.

All of them were from Ichigo asking me to get back home to eat with her, she started happy and in the last one she just wrote _"I hope you like going to sleep without eating dinner stupid Onii-chan! I hate you!"_

I looked at the screen and wanted to cry.

Ichigo looked at me with a lot of grief, but looked at my face and realized something and blushed a little bit and looked away, she then sat on the couch again.

"I…. I am so sorry Ichigo! I never realized the calls or messages! I was skating sorry! Please pardon me!" I got on the floor and bowed to her begging for forgiveness.

She just did a "Ohh…" with a cold tone of voice.

I knew she got me where she wanted I was at her mercy.

"I… I see Onii-chan… you were busy skating and ignored your cute little sister and her romantic dinner with you!" She pouted and looked away.

"R-romantic dinner? W-what's wrong with you!?" I looked at her confused and flustered.

We are siblings this is not even legal! I don't want to get kicked out of my house because of a stupid misunderstanding!

Ichigo got tears on her eyes and then looked at me.

"I was lonely… you never came back stupid Onii-chan!" She started sobbing.

And I could tell she wasn't faking it.

I got alarmed and felt how I was becoming the worst person in the entire world because I made my little sister cry.

"B-but if you were that lonely why didn't you went with mom and dad to see our aunt?!" I asked confused I mean she loved babies.

"I… I wanted to but they told me that minors couldn't visit hospitals this late so I will have to go later with mom" She looked sad.

I stood up and sighed with a lot of regret I mean I was almost mugged, I rode a delivery truck and a regular truck illegally and I also made Kuroneko snap out of it because of what I was doing and now I am making my little sister cry?! Wow I need to jump off a bridge now.

"S-sorry Ichigo I didn't meant to… why didn't you told me earlier that you wanted to stay with me? I could have just stayed here with you at home all day!" I said with a warm look while sitting next to her on the couch.

I mean I loved skating and I was able to see Kuroneko with a gorgeous dress and such but if my little sister asked me to stay home I would stay home, that's how much I love her I mean she is my sister and we are there to take care of each other.

She stopped sobbing and then looked at me with upturned eyes and blushing, she shook her head to calm down and sighed, she then got her face next to mine.

I backed away nervously and fell on my back, she then continued and got over me and sat on my lap with force which pressed some parts that are… well sensible so I couldn't move because of the pain. I am pretty sure she didn't do that on purpose.

But I mean what the hell is this little sister erogames scene going to? I won't do anything to her! What's wrong with her now! Is… is she drunk or something?!

She then started crawling near my face, she had a really innocent face, but her eyes were sexy as hell, the lightning made them look kind of mysterious and her face was a little bit pink, her blouse which was kind of big had a kind of a normal cleavage but in the position she was crawling it wasn't covering anything… lucky me… she was wearing a sports bra below it so I guessed she anticipated this…

WHAT? She anticipated this? I mean my little sister Ichigo planned on almost raping me like this?! W-what's wrong in here.

I gulped saliva nervously, while Ichigo got near my face, she placed one hand over my chest and looked at me blushing.

"Y-you… will p-pay for this Onii-chan… right here… right now…" She looked away embarrassed.

"W-what are you saying m-move!" I struggled with her but she was pressing her left hand over my chest and the pressure was so much I couldn't move too much.

She then reached my face and passed her fingers over my left cheek with a lot of caution, she was almost like teasing me I just didn't knew what to do! I didn't want to do this with her! I wanted to do this with someone I loved! Someone like… the image of the worried but mad Kuroneko came into my mind I blushed profusely on that instant.

My little sister saw my reaction and stopped and made a weird sound with her mouth and then whispered.

"Y-you big perverted Onii-chan…." She gave me a kinky smile and then reached the back of my head.

Ohh by the way my head was on the arm rest so there was a space between my nape and the couch and Ichigo stuck her hand there.

She then lowered her hand from my nape to my neck base and that's when I realized what she was going to do.

"This are mine now as a punishment for being that s-stupid and perverted, dumb Onii-chan!" Ichigo then sat again on my lap while she pulled my headphones from around my neck, since they had a detachable cord to store them on a little pouch I had on my room, the only thing Ichigo was able to loot from me were the headphones alone, the cord snapped out of the main headphone with a swift move and an plastic hitting metal kind of sound.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at the headphones confused and then looked at me. I calmed down and sighed in relief that she wasn't drugged or something and tried to rape me and then got upset.

"Y-you didn't told me this were wireless headphones Onii-chan!" She looked at the headphones confused while tilting her head sideways.

"T-they are… uggg… not p-please move!" I grabbed her by the waist and started raising her, she then realized where she was sitting and blushed profusely and stood up in a snap and looked at me.

"Y-you perverted Onii-chan! W-we can't have that kind of forbidden relationship even though I am super cute!" She was faking it you could clearly see on her face.

"W-what? You where the one who made me drop on the couch and then crawled up to me like a drugged teenager! W-what's wrong with you?! If mom and dad had entered the place like that I would get kicked out of house and thrown into jail!" I answered all flustered.

Ichigo made an innocent smile and leaned forward.

"I will go and visit you every week end Onii-chan don't worry!"

"W-what?! Don't say stupid things! Like hell I'll let you go inside a prison!" I answered all flustered.

Just imagine a cute teenage girl like her visiting a perverted raping lolicon! Everyone inside the prison would surely take it on me and I'll die on the first day!

She blushed and looked at me proudly while she pumped her well developed chest and placed her hand with my headphones over it.

"D-don't worry Onii-chan! Your little sister is cute and knows how to turn down guys so it's okay! I'll be safe!"

'_I am worried about my own safety stupid girl!'_

I thought about it but I stopped my mouth from ranting it and calmed down.

I sat on the couch and looked at Ichigo confused.

"W-why the hell did you do that? Couldn't you just asked for them peacefully?!" I asked while scratching my head.

Ichigo got near me and gave me a kinky smirk.

"That would been really boring! Also it was payback for leaving me here all alone!" She pouted.

I sighed and looked at her with contempt… boring? What the hell is she becoming a big brother rapist?! If she does this again I will have to call a doctor or something to get her some help!

"W-what the hell are you saying Ichigo!" I took a pillow and slammed it to her side.

"Eeek!" She smiled and covered her by flinching sideways.

"D-don't abuse me Onii-chan! I didn't knew you had such tastes!" She answered while I slammed the pillow again, she was smiling a lot, it was a really warm smile I loved that smile it made me forget my problems in an instant.

I calmed down and then took away the black cable that is used to connect the headphones to whichever gadget or thing that had a standard 3.5mm headphone jack on it.

I wrapped it around my right hand while spreading my fingers to make a big circle and then handed it over while looking away embarrassed to Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at me confused.

"T-take it… without it you won't be able to use them… those are normal headphones not wireless… and they were pretty expensive so don't break them!" I pouted in defeat.

Ichigo looked at me and blushed, she then smiled at me.

She gave me a big radiant innocent smile and took the cable with her, then looked at both of them with a warm smile and then placed both things over the table in the living room.

I looked at her confused does she intend to continue bugging me about this?

She hugged herself and then bent her knees while spreading her arms to her sides and jumped over me.

"I love you Onii-chan!" She tacked me and we both fell over the couch, she was hugging me while snuggling into my chest.

I just got out of the commotion and looked at her and smiled while I started caressing her hair.

"Stupid girl… y-you always know how to get me" I blushed.

"I am your little sister Onii-chan! I have a lot of powers governing you! So you won't get away from me that easily! Hehe" She dug her face into my chest while she continued snuggling.

"Yes yes I know you are the owner of this house I've never doubt it!" I said with a fed up voice.

She giggled and continued snuggling on me.

I mean she knew my parents adored her! Mostly my father he would do anything she asked him to do without questioning her, but she was a good girl and never abused that power of hers, she only used it when we wanted to get an Xbox to play games and when she got my dad to purchase her a personal laptop to study and such, she most of the times surf the net and read manga and such online like me. I'm always monitoring her laptop so I know she is not into bad stuff or anything.

I mean the net is a scary place if you don't know how to surf it safely!

After a little bit she stood up and walked to the dining table, she then looked at the plates and turned around to see me and with a warm smile she said:

"Welcome back Onii-chan… let's eat dinner shall we?"

I sighed embarrassed and blushed while looking at her, she really have powers over me which couldn't make me hate her or get mad at her, she is indeed fearful as a person and as a sister!

"Let's eat then Imouto-chan" I teased her, she blushed a lot and stomped the floor childishly.

"S-stupid teasing Onii-chan! I won't heat your share now eat it cold!" She pouted and looked away.

"Awww why? P-please heat it too Ichigo-sama!" I begged with my hands and bowed my head.

Ichigo then looked at me embarrassed and looked away while blushing.

"O-okay… if you do something for me after that…"

I looked at her confused, she was really flustered about what she wanted me to do. Don't tell me she bought new underwear and wanted me to tell her if she looked good or something?! Or if she just got confessed and didn't knew what to do?!

Ohh please god make it the underwear! I couldn't bare see Ichigo having a boyfriend right now! She is too young!

"Y-yes what do you want?!" I asked confused.

She then trembled a little bit and rushed out of the living room.

"H-hold on a minute"

I sighed… did she indeed bought underwear?! Ohh god I was joking! But I honestly prefer her making me do that than knowing she now has a boyfriend or something.

After around 2 or 3 minutes Ichigo came back.

She was carrying a blanket and two pillows with her, she placed them over the couch and then got back to where she originally was next to the table before she left.

"O-Onii-chan…" She looked at me really embarrassed.

I looked at her confused and flustered, what the hell does the want?!

"Y-yes Ichigo?" I asked while closing my eyes expecting a weird request.

She fidgeted on her place and looked at the ground embarrassed, she then looked at the things she brought with her and then at me and blushed a little bit.

"I… I know we haven't done this in a long time but… c-could you sleep with me tonight until mom and dad arrive? I… it's scary since everything is really dark and such" She looked away embarrassed.

I mean she is 14 and she is still afraid of the dark! I guess she felt embarrassed about it hehe.

I sighed at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Okay sure let's sleep here at the living room it's not that hot anyways, now let's eat I'm starving!"

Ichigo gave me a big smile and answered with an almost crying voice "Yes!" and she took both plates and heated them on the microwave oven.

After a while we ate and had small talk and such and then went to the living room, we watched TV until 10:30 pm or so and Ichigo starting dozing off, she fell asleep at around 10 minutes after that, I stood watching TV a little bit longer.

Ichigo was sleeping next to me while her head rested on my left shoulder, she mumbled stuff while in her sleep.

"Stupid Onii-chan… I love you so much…" And she trembled a little bit and moved closer to me, while she positioned herself to sleep more comfortably.

I giggled at her and moved her bangs from her face, she was really cute and all, I loved my little sister and I will protect her from any harm… that also meant fending off bastards trying to take her with them as a girlfriend or wife!

I know that will eventually happen but I hope that happens in around 100 years or so!

I sighed and turned off the TV I started feeling drowsy…

I moved myself a little bit and rested my head over Ichigo's head and let out a big long sigh to relieve the stress that got on me since I almost got mugged… the good was I saw Kuroneko in cute clothes… the bad… she will probably kill me when she sees me for what I was doing… or maybe because I saw her on that clothing… I am pretty sure it's the second one… I mean she hates me so I am pretty sure she wasn't mad because she was worried about me.

I gulped hoping for the best the next time I bump into her and then closed my eyes.

Before I knew… I fell asleep.

In the end our parents arrived around 1 hour or so after we fell asleep, they saw us sleeping in the living room and decided to let us be and didn't woke us up.

When I woke up the next morning Ichigo was sleeping comfortably over the couch, and me… well I was sleeping in the space between the couch and the table we had in the living room, but at least I had a cushion pillow I suppose I grabbed while being half asleep and placed it under my head. I also had a blanket which I don't know where it came from. I guess my mother placed it over me when they arrived since Ichigo had the one she brought when she asked me to sleep with her waiting for our parents.

"Ugh… t-this sucks…" I sat on the floor and instantly felt a sharp muscular pain on my back.

I reactively grabbed the place behind my left shoulder the scapula I guess it's called and applied pressure to ease the pain a little bit, since I slept on the floor I had a muscular contracture or something like that. I hated that! Because it hinders my ability to skateboard.

I sighed and looked at Ichigo who was still sleeping peacefully over the couch which was weird I knew it's golden week and all but even on this holidays she woke up early and left to take a walk or such.

But today she was still sleeping which was weird.

I smiled at her and let her be, I grabbed the stuff I had with me and folded the blanket and placed it on the other couch which was perpendicular to the one where Ichigo was sleeping.

I then walked to the restroom and did what I had to do and went back and drank water since I felt really thirsty for some reason.

I then looked at the hour on the living room clock, it was 9:45 AM so it was not that late but it wasn't early either which made Ichigo still being asleep even more weird.

'_Is she sick now?'_ I thought about it while I placed my hand over her left cheek but she wasn't hot or anything, she trembled a little bit when I touched her and moved to a side.

She grumbled something on her sleep but I couldn't decipher what the hell she said.

"Well she seems fine I guess its ok"

I then noticed my cellphone's notification LED was blinking green which meant I had a message or missing call or something like that.

"I guess spam email?" I sighed and grabbed the thing.

I unlocked the screen.

'_(3) Lost Calls: Kinomoto Mina, (1) New Message'_

"Wow what does she need so urgently?" I scratched my head while I went to my room.

I entered the room and sat on the bed and then checked her message.

'_From: Kinomoto Mina_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Busy?_

_Body: I am sorry for calling you so many times this early on a holiday Akasaka-san but I wanted to ask for a really big favor! Please call me as soon as you read this message ok? Thanks a lot bye bye!'_

"A favor? What's up now?!" I wondered while I looked at the call log to remove the alert from the icon.

I gave it a little thought and then came into the conclusion she messed up with her code and needed some urgent debugging since Kuroneko was being really strict with deadlines to all of us.

"Ahh man they only call me for those things right?" I let out a big depressed sigh and dropped on the bed.

I then looked at the screen and wondered what Kuroneko was doing at this time.

"Maybe she is sleeping? Or she might be preparing her sacrificial ritual for me after yesterday I am pretty sure she hates me for seeing her on those clothes without permission"

I recalled her face and how the window let me see her features I mean she had a super pretty face and her eyes were sexy as hell! She is not that voluptuous but I don't care about that I mean… if that's a problem when she stops developing and she really feels like they need to grow she could always get a plastic surgery or something but honestly I would hate that. She is perfect as she is.

I blushed and started getting excited.

"Okay stop the perverted thoughts Sorata!" I slapped myself on the face.

"Shit that hurt! Damn!" I sat on the bed, I slapped myself with a lot of force.

I sighed and then saw the cellphone again and just got the feeling of calling Kinomoto-san to see what she needed.

"I'm not doing anything anyways…" I unlocked the screen.

I looked for the name on the contact list and called her.

After two rings she answered. I guess she really was waiting for my call or something.

"Ahh yes hello? This is Kinomoto Mina to your service good soldier" She answered with a rather funny voice.

"Ah? K-Kinomoto-san?" I asked confused.

She giggled on the other side of the line and calmed down.

"Yes Akasaka-san it's me Kinomoto Mina haha wow I didn't thought you were going to get so surprised with that greeting" She snorted.

"Haha what was that?!"

"N-nothing! S-stop it!" She answered with an uneasy voice.

"Hehe sorry… so… what do you need general?" I went straight to the point.

I mean if I had to check on some code I could start early to finish early and go out and skate or something.

She didn't answer, you could only hear a slight breathing on the other side of the line so I knew the call was still connected.

"Ahh Kinomoto-san? Hello?"

"Eek!" She got startled or something and dropped the phone as I could guess, she picked it up ASAP and answered.

"S-sorry Akasaka-san… It's just that… ahhh…" She sounded really nervous and uneasy.

I tried to tease her to calm her down.

"Ohh c'mon Kinimoto-san if you are going to confess at least do it on person!"

"Wha?!" She started heavy breathing but then stopped and answered with a really candid voice.

"W-wow Akasaka-san… h-how did you knew? I mean I loved Hideki but he left me for a girl from his age and well… I am so sad… b-but that helped me figure out I love you know! Tehee" I could really imagine her bending forward and hitting herself with her knuckles while sticking out her tongue or something.

I started heavy breathing and froze! I was joking but her way of talking was really serious! What should I do? I love Kuroneko! I can't just let her go like that! I mean Kinomoto-san is super cute but I can't do that!

"Hehe…. Gotcha! You big meanie! That's what you get for teasing me first!" I could really imagine her pouting now.

"W-wha?!" I was at a loss of words! I was so naïve!

"Y-you!" I just answered before she interrupted.

"Hehe s-sorry! But thanks a lot for teasing me that helped me get out the embarrassment… it's just that… w-well… I need to ask a favor from you"

"Hehe you got me fair and square its ok… not hard feelings… and well what do you need?" I stood up and sat on the chair in front of my computer while I made it get out of sleep mode.

"W-well…. Are you busy today Akasaka?" She asked with a serious tone.

I thought about it and nothing seemed to be scheduled for today, if she didn't ask me out today I was going to just go and skate around all day with the guys.

"Well not that I think about right now why?"

She let out a sigh in relief and her tone changed to a cheerful one.

"Well that's great! I just wanted to ask you… could we meet in front of the school at 11:00 AM.? I need your help with something it's really simple but I would rather discuss with you the details over there okay?" She asked with a concerned voice again.

What could she possibly need that needed me to see her today at school? Maybe she indeed had a code with so much errors that she needed to be with me to explain it to me or something? Or maybe she got in a fight with Hideki and wanted help? Although the last one of the options could be discussed over the phone I guess.

"Well yeah sure… I'll see you there in an hour and a half or so and help you with whichever problem you have… anyone else tagging along?" I asked nervously.

"Ohhh hoho…." She answered mischievously.

"I just wanted to know t-to leave my skateboard here or something" I answered nervously to dodge the bullet there.

"Hehe its ok Akasaka-san… I understand, but well I can't call Hideki for help with this matter… but I'll tell you about it later and well Kuroneko-chan is not answering her phone so I guess she is busy or rather asleep or something so it would only be the two or us!" She answered with a cheerful yet teasing voice.

"Oh!" She said as if she just found out something.

"We are going out today! So treat me well and train for when you go out with Kuroneko-chan! I'll help you with that today and get you a free pass to a date trial with your general in this battlefield called love! How about that!" She said, she was really teasing me there since she contained giggles and snorts while saying this.

I just blushed profusely and froze in place.

A date with her? I mean with Kuroneko! Since I know Kinomoto-san loves Hideki in a really pure way I don't mind going out with her since we won't care if someone misunderstood since most of the times they were together so people already assumed they were going out.

I then imagined the situation with Kuroneko… will she wear clothing like the one she wore yesterday? I didn't have anything that could go with that! I just had regular skating clothing and a suit I had for important family meetings and weddings and such but I couldn't go out with her wearing a bowtie! She would definitely send me back to change my attire or something. Where should we go?! Did I had enough money to pay for a good dinner with her at a fancy restaurant?!

I panicked and while I started mentally doing my personal accounting Kinomoto started calling me over the phone line.

"Akasaka-san! Akasaka!" She sighed.

I was staring at the window with a blank look while still thinking all sorts of situations with Kuroneko that could lead to failure and started getting nervous.

"SORATA!" She literally screamed over the phone which made me react.

"Ah s-sorry y-yes Kinomoto-san?!" I answered confused and embarrassed.

"Gosh! What were you thinking about? I know having a date would be a shock for both of you but c'mon it's a possibility!" She answered with a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah haha b-but that will never happen hahaha she hates me…" I answered nervously.

She sighed and then silence took over the line as if she was thinking about something.

"Look I know she says that but it's not what it seems… ahhh… ok forget it. You guys will get it later I guess hehe… for now… p-please help me Akasaka-saaaannn!" I really could literally imagine her pleading with her hands to me.

'_Well she is really good in transmitting her emotions over the phone! She should become a phone operator or something!' _I thought about that while I opened my email inbox.

"Well sure I will see you at 11:00 AM in front of the school gate okay?" I answered her while I deleted all the spam messages I got.

"R-really?!" She asked surprised.

"Well yeah why not? I mean I don't have to do anything in particular today so you are lucky!" I talked with a lot of pride.

"Hehe t-thanks! You are the best Akasaka-san! Well I'll see you in a while okay? I have to go for the moment sorry! We can talk again whenever you want it's fun!" She said with a warm tone of voice which made me smile I was surprised how well she portrayed her emotions to someone over the phone! Or maybe I am just too sensitive or I am overreacting or something.

"Hehe okay well have a nice day Kinomoto-san I'll see you later!" I smiled back while answering.

"You've got it Akasaka! See you later then bye bye!" The phone clicked and the call ended.

I relaxed on the chair and left my cellphone on the desk near my keyboard.

I just talked to a girl which is not my little sister or my mother and it went pretty smooth! Although it's Kinomoto-san so I guess it's natural that it went well, she is a really nice person.

I imagined how talking to Kuroneko would be if I ever managed to get her contact information.

I am pretty sure it would be something like:

"_Hey Kuroneko how are you today?" – "Huh? Who is this a stalker? Please leave me alone… I'll call the police stupid stalker! I will hex you and you will agonize like if acid was being poured slowly over your skull MWAHAHAHAAH!" _

I then imagined Kuroneko pouring acid over me with a sadistic face… I cold shiver went down my spine and I sighed.

"Yeah like if she ever will give me her contact info to begin with"

I then looked at the hour it was already 10:05 AM so I had to get ready to go and meet Kinomoto-san at school.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the restroom. I passed over my little sister's room and peered inside from the door but no one was inside so I guessed she was still sleeping on the couch or she left while I was talking with Kinomoto-san.

I then got to the restroom and knocked on the door, no one answered so I got in and took a shower to finish waking up and then got back to my room to get ready to leave and meet Kinomoto-san at the school gate in less than an hour.

I got back to my room while wearing some random clothing I used when I was around the house. I passed by my little sister's room and the door was closed, but no sound came out from it so maybe the door closed itself from an air current or she is already inside the room and still sleeping.

"_Well she is being really lazy today huh?" _I thought while I got inside my room, but hey it's Golden Week! So I don't think it's a problem.

I checked the hour it was 10:20 AM already so I had to change, eat something fast and leave or I'll be late.

If I skated full speed and jumped over anything that came on my way and no cars were around and such I could get to school in less than 10 minutes, but since it was Golden Week I was pretty sure that won't be the case.

I grabbed the usual attire from my closet, regular jeans and a World Industries t-shirt, it was red and it had a little devil toon with a trident, I mean it had eyes and a tail and horns and such, it was skating down a street with some graffiti and cars on the back since it looked like an urban area and the brand was on the sky the O from _'World' _was meant to be the sun or something.

Anyways I changed into them and then came out of the room when I crashed with someone.

"Owww" I grabbed the edge of the door and looked down and saw some light pink with red strawberries pattern on the floor but I didn't react to what I saw before.

"Ouch Onii-chan! Be careful!" Ichigo said kind of upset.

I then came to realize it was looking at Ichigo's panties, since she came back to her room I guess she removed the short shorts she was wearing at night I don't know why but that was the case, she also changed into a long t-shirt it was just white, it looked like those Victorian age pajamas or something, it covered her whole body down to her tights so if she stood up or sat properly nothing could be seen but she was right now laying on the ground with her legs on a side so I was looking to the butt part of the panties.

"Wow s-sorry I thought you were sleeping Ichigo" I gave her a hand and helped her get up.

She looked at me and puffed her cheeks then looked away.

"Stupid Onii-chan you didn't even slept with me in the end you ended up in the floor!"

"What? You were the one who kept moving and in the end you pressed your whole body against mine! It was really uncomfortable for me! So I just let you be and slept on the floor if you wanted to sleep that much with me you could have slept besides me or something on the floor!" I rebuked while she placed the big t-shirt in place, she didn't mind me seeing her panties I mean she is my sister!

When we were younger we used to walk around the house naked when taking baths, my mom always chased us down to our rooms asking us to stop doing that when people were around.

In the end puberty helped her in that case and we stopped doing it, but Ichigo was really careless around me and our family. I guess she doesn't care if we see her a little bit. I mean she doesn't just pop inside my room naked or something, but she is not that self-conscious about us being around her.

The only person who was seen her naked in this present days is my mom and well doctors… and I hope for the safety of all the boys around her that it remains that way forever!

Ichigo reacted to me and froze, she then got angry.

"W-what?! Are you implying I am heavy?! Wow that's a really bad thing to say to a girl Onii-chan! You'll stay alone forever!" She pushed me aside and shut inside her room.

I looked at the door dumbfounded.

What the hell was that about?! I mean I didn't imply she was heavy! I implied she used too much force over my own body that she made me tired and I just let her sleep on the couch! Wow if I was not a good brother I would have moved her to the floor and I had slept on the couch to begin with!

I greeted my teeth and sighed to vent off.

"Girls are so freaking complicated… damn…" I walked down the stairs but I could feel a pair of eyes glaring at me I turned back before going down the stairs and Ichigo's room door shut in an instant.

"Hehe you spoiled girl…" I whispered while going down the stairs.

I went to the kitchen and looked at the hour it was 10:32 AM now so bumping with Ichigo and such made me waste 12 minutes which I could had used eating.

I sighed displeased.

"Damn I'll have to buy something on the street since I would arrive late if I don't go now" I gave up the idea of eating something and after I left the kitchen my stomach growled as if complaining to me why I didn't ate anything.

I rubbed it and forgot about the hunger.

"Sorry buddy we'll have to buy bread or something later just hang on a little bit"

I walked to the door and took my skating shoes and skateboard which I left at the entrance when I arrived yesterday before encountering Ichigo in the living room.

"I'm going out!" I told my little sister since I was pretty sure my parents were sleeping right now they arrived kind of late yesterday or could it be said today in the early night?

Well whatever let's forget about those little details.

No one answered me by the way I guess Ichigo was still mad at me.

I sighed and closed the door behind me and left to the street the weather was fine it was not that hot and the sun was not that wild so you could feel a pleasant breeze along the street.

I looked around and no one familiar was around the place so I just placed my skateboard on the floor and got on it and kicked the floor.

I started skating along the sidewalk but since no cars we passing by I just got down the street and started kicking the floor with more force and got more speed.

Since getting to school was kind of a straight line and then some turns later on I could focus on getting speed.

I checked my cellphone and it said it was 10:40 now so I had 20 minutes to arrive so I would get there on time when I was checking it I received a message.

'_Message (1): Ichigo Imouto'_

I smiled reactively and then continued skating I will check the thing after I get to school.

In the end I arrived at the staircase that lead to the entrance of the school and saw no one was around so I got more speed and checked the handrail.

I moved to my right and then approached the rail from there before getting to the edge of the stairs I jumped over with my skateboard and then landed on it with a Board slide.

I did the whole handrail and then landed on the ground.

Bam! Perfect landing.

"I'm getting better at this hehe" I smiled while taking my skateboard.

"Well well Akasaka-san you never cease to amaze me with your skateboard well done!" A familiar voice was heard from the right.

I looked around nervously and Kinomoto-san was there. Although it was Golden Week she was wearing her school uniform for some reason.

I walked to greet her I mean she has seen me skating before, I felt kind of embarrassed and uncomfortable about it but she had already seen me so I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Kinomoto-san good morning, did you wait long? Sorry…" I waved her nervously while I got near her.

She looked at me suspiciously and then made a sad expression.

"Wow you won't say anything about my compliment? Do you really still feel that awkward after I've seen your whole routine on the Regional Championship? And nope I just got here, don't worry" She said with a low voice.

I stopped in full and looked at her surprised if she was there and saw the whole thing then it meant Kuroneko was for sure with her too and I also felt relieved she didn't wait too much or something, that would been terrible.

"W-what? I never saw you around after the thing finished I only saw Kuroneko there!" I looked at her confused.

She gave me a little smile and then looked at the school gate. It was shut closed with a big chain and big lock.

It was really weird to see it like that to be honest and it was even weirder to see Kinomoto-san wearing her school uniform when it was a Golden Week.

"I was there with her Akasaka-san… we saw the whole thing and then after you won we knew we had to leave both of you alone to patch up things so that's why you didn't see Hideki or me there" She folded her arms in front of her and made a pensive expression.

"Now that I recall that… Kuroneko-chan was really excited about seeing this kind of competition you know… she was really nervous and when I asked her about it she said" She placed her bangs kind of trying to imitate Kuroneko's hair style.

She made a cold expression and talked.

"I… I'm not interested in that useless guy! I just wanted to feel the vibe of this kind of events, they are really different from Summer Comiket or Winter Comiket… I even think an international convention will have a different vibe than this kind of sports event"

I looked at her amazed! She did a really good impersonation! I was about to burst into laughter when I then realized that if she wanted to see the competition it meant she was at least interested in learning how the sport was practiced so it meant she really didn't thought of it as a waste of time like she said before.

I smiled pleased which Kinomoto-san saw and made a mischievous look.

"Ohh so you've realized something about Kuroneko-chan now Akasaka-san?" She leaned forward winking me an eye.

"Ah?" I looked at her confused.

She sighed in disappointment and then got her composure back.

"Hehe never mind… well… now let's see… first of all… thanks a lot for coming today when I asked you in such a hurriedly way" She bowed a little bit.

I smiled and waved my hand to let her know it was okay.

"Hehe d-don't worry that's what friends are for… I just have one question Kinomoto-san" I looked at her from head to toe, which made her step back a little bit while covering her "key areas" you know what I meant right?

She gave me an uneasy look and then shut her eyes, before she was able to say something I shot her the question.

"Why are you wearing your school uniform when it's Golden Week?" I tilted my head sideways confused.

She relaxed and then made an uneasy look as if saying _'Ohh it was that?'_

I mean what the hell she thought I was going to say?

She blushed a little bit and looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Hehe about that Akasaka-san… I just did it unconsciously since I was heading school I put my uniform on. Since no one was at home no one told me anything…"

I sighed and looked at the gate while placing my skateboard on the floor.

"Well yeah that's the natural thing to do I guess… I mean I also felt strange heading school without my backpack with my uniform stuffed inside it hehe" I said this and placed a hand on the back of my head.

Kinomoto was next to me I didn't even knew when she got near me.

I looked at her confused, did she just teleported here?! I mean she was less than three meters away from me but I didn't even heard the footsteps.

"Hehe well people on the streets will think you're a weird school uniform fetishist huh Akasaka?" She elbowed me while covering her mouth with her other hand with a mischievous look.

I looked at her all flustered and got away.

"W-wha? N-no! Go back to you house and change your outfit now!" I said while I felt how the blood rushed to my cheeks.

She made a "Tehee" kind of giggle and stood straight while folding her arms with a serious look.

"That won't do soldier I can't go back to the base and then back here! If I do that right now you'll have to wait for 40 minutes or even an hour depending of the bus"

I looked at her surprised… I mean 1 hour?! How freaking far does she leave or what?

"What one hour?!" I asked out of the blue.

"Yes since I will have to choose what to wear! IT will take a while!" She smiled at me.

I sighed relaxed.

"I thought you lived pretty far away because of the time frame you gave me" I rebuked.

She giggled a little bit and then played with her hair with her left hand.

"Hehe well Akasaka-san even if we are just going out since I asked you for help I still need to look good you know! What if I happen to find a super model recruiter and my attire doesn't cut the test? Also I don't live too far from here, around 20 minutes walking from the opposite way you arrived from."

I gave her a fed up look. I mean she is gorgeous even on her school uniform and she is concerned about that? What the hell! As I said girls are really freaking complicated!

"But you are wearing your school uniform, doesn't that will give you extra points with the recruiter if he is a foreigner? I mean Japan is famous at some parts of the world because of school uniforms you know?" I said it without holding back I just hope she doesn't think I am a creep.

She looked at me amazed "Wow really?" She asked with opened eyes.

"Yeah but let's not get into much detail, what do you need then Kinomoto-san?!" I asked to chance the topic.

She gave me dissatisfied look and then narrowed her eyes as if she wanted to discover the truth about my words.

"Well Akasaka-san just what kind of sites do you normally visit when alone at your house?" She said with a kind of nervous look but she was also faking it to add more drama to the phrase.

Well she was trying to tease me with everything she had huh?

"Ah? W-well no, nothing bad you know just skateboarding sites and such why do you ask?" I gave her a blank expression while answering seriously.

She backed away since her attack didn't had any effect on me, she then giggled again and gave a couple of steps and stood in front of me.

I made a smirk acknowledging my victory and pressed the tail of my skateboard which made it stand vertically I placed my left hand on it and took it with me.

"So… Akasaka… I wanted to ask you for help with something that has to do with Hideki you know?" She asked while blushing a little bit.

What does she need?

"Okay so that's why you couldn't ask him I guess?"

She nodded and didn't said a word.

"Hold on! Don't tell me you'll prove your love to him before he leaves and want to ask me about that!" I asked nervously.

Kinomoto-san opened her eyes big like plates and then blushed profusely, she started waving her hands in the air while shaking her head to deny it with all her might.

"W-wha? noooooo! W-what's with your perverted mind today Akasaka-san?! T-that's not the case!" She looked at the ground and steam started coming out of her head out of embarrassment while she stood stiff as a board and trembling a little bit.

'_Just what the hell have those two done already?' _

I started getting envious about Hideki but also ignored that little detail and continued asking what was going to be done.

"Hehe s-sorry I just got carried away! I'm not that perverted really sorry!" I tried to calm her down.

She snapped out of her steamy embarrassment and cleared her throat to calm herself and forget of what she implied with that I guess she hoped I didn't catch the facts so I just played dumb I'll ask that guy later if we manage to get along more.

"Okay okay let's just get straight to the point" She then looked at the sky and thought about what she was going to say.

"So… Hideki's birthdate is coming near, to be more exact it's going to be next weekend, but he is going to be really busy with his studies so we won't be able to throw a party or something at the moment" She looked kind of sad because of that.

She adjusted her school uniform and grabbed the hem of her skirt while looking at me with a pleading expression.

I then got what she wanted to ask me for help with.

"Basically you want help getting a present for him right?" I asked while looking at her with a confident look.

She opened her eyes big and smiled a lot a really big and gentle smile.

"Yes! Ho-how did you even managed to know?!" She asked confused.

"Well it's pretty simple… you called me here for help… it doesn't pertain any coding or debugging help, Hideki can't be here and his birthdate is near… and since it's nothing that has to do with 'that'" Kinomoto blushed profusely when I mentioned it, but got her composure in no time "The only other option it's left is asking me for help to get a present for him or you really like me and want to date me using his birthdate and the present as an excuse" I gave her a mischievous smile.

Kinomoto relaxed and smiled a lot, she then got near me and hugged me sideways while rubbing the top of my head with her knuckles.

She literally grabbed my neck with her left arm and locked it, while she pulled down to get my head low enough for her to reach it.

"Hehe you are really smart Akasaka! And fun! If I wasn't in love with Hideki and you weren't in love with Kuroneko-chan I would so hit on you!" She gave me a friendly smile.

I just froze when she mentioned Kuroneko. I mean I do love her and such or well I just realized that but I was pretty sure she hated me and didn't even look me as a possible partner. I got sad and to avoid any problems with her and Kuroneko I just had to deny it.

"Haha wh-what are you saying girl! You have a fianceé! So don't go on hitting on other guys! And also I don't love her! She is… just… a good girl I enjoy being around with hehe" I gave her a nervous wry.

She smiled big and hugged me tighter.

"Awww you are so cute! Okay let's forget about that then!" She let me go and looked at the staircase I just got down from.

"Okay Akasaka so… I need to get him a present but I don't even know what to buy!" She said concerned.

"Well you didn't give him anything least year?" I asked for a reference.

She gave me an embarrassed look and then looked away.

"T-that time was so awkward that I just gifted him a C# For Dummies book from a discount store hahaha"

I sighed, she was so hopeless!

"What? Aww c'mon weren't you guys dating at that time?!"

"Yeah hehe… t-that's why it was awkward! He is my first boyfriend! And I hope the last one hehe" She said with an innocent look on her eyes.

Wow she does love that guy! Damn I envy him so much! I hope Kuroneko sees me like that one day! But I highly doubt it.

"Hehe well… why don't you start off by getting him something it fits his tastes? I mean he likes games and such why not something like that?"

Kinomoto looked at me alarmed and then started trembling a little bit.

"W-what?! A game! That freaking pervert has a lot of R18 games and such! Since he has legal age he can basically get inside a store and buy whatever he wants! T-that would be really embarrassing! NO way!" She crossed her arms in front of me to show her disapproval.

Well that complicates the things a lot! Since I don't know what else he likes besides games and programming since we most of the times talk about that only.

It was like with my skating friends. I did knew Chuck more than the other guys, but if you asked me about the other guys… I just knew the liked skating, their favorite pro skater and their preferred brands and such.

I then got an idea with that thought.

"Hey why don't you buy him something from a brand he likes? I don't know… a scarf or a t-shirt or something?"

Kinomoto gave it a little thought and then hit the palm of her left hand with her right hand clenched sideways.

"Now that you say it… he once told me he wanted this really cool looking jacket from a store downtown! Since its still spring I guess we can get it with a discounted price if it's still there!"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I said with high energies.

She smiled at me while grabbing my hands "Thanks Akasaka… you are the best really hehehe let's go!"

I looked at her and blushed, she was being really gentle and cute with me today!

We walked up the stairs and went downtown.

She asked me a couple of times to ride my skateboard but I didn't want to do that since I was going to leave her behind.

She just groaned with an unsatisfied look and gave up on the idea of watching me skate again.

After a little bit we arrived downtown.

I didn't even knew how much we spent walking since we were talking about random stuff so the time flew by. We stopped in an intersection that Kinomoto said was two blocks away from the store they both saw the jacket around a week ago when they went out together.

We waited for the light to change when everyone heard the growl of a beast, the beast couldn't be contained anymore and was asking for a sacrifice, its roar was heard by everyone near us and looked at me with all kinds of expressions.

Kinomoto looked at me and placed a hand on her mouth to contain the laughter, people ignored me after a little bit, but Kinomoto looked at me blushing a lot since she was containing her laughter and while giggling from time to time.

"Y-you didn't ate breakfast Akasaka?!" She pointed at my stomach.

Yes that beast was called my stomach and it was reclaiming food since I skipped breakfast because of my incident with my little sister.

"Ohh Ichigo!" I then recalled her message.

Kinomoto looked at me confused but didn't say a word and waited for me.

The stoplight lid green and we started walking but I was looking at the screen of my cellphone to see her message. Kinomoto peeked a little bit but she saw it was a message from her and decided to let me be and looked forward.

But I was pretty sure she was trying to get a peek with the corner of her eye.

'_From: Ichigo Imouto_

_To: Onii-chan_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Have a safe trip perverted and rude Onii-chan! I saw you peeking at my panties! I was going to let it slip but you had to mention my weight and that was your mistake! Now you'll have to make up with me! And it won't be cheap!' _

A cold shiver went down my spine. I knew this was going to cost me a lot of money or she will make me do her chores for a month or something like that.

I sighed in despair and looked at Kinomoto-san who looked away embarrassed, I narrowed my eyes with suspicious look.

"Y-you saw right?!" I asked her.

"W-what? N-no! What are you talking about Akasaka?" She looked away nervously.

I knew it she read the message! Now she will think I am a perverted panties peeking brother! My life is over!

"B-but just to let you know Akasaka… talking about a girl's weight it the worst thing you could do… even worse than looking at their panties… you'll have to do something big for your little sister hehe" She said with a mischievous look.

I looked at her upset, she indeed peeked over to the screen! How rude!

"You saw liar!" I raised a clenched fist in disapproval and waved it over my head.

"Eek!" She made an alarmed face and then backed away a little bit, then looked around and fixed her sight on a convenience store.

"I… I didn't peek on it! Your screen happened to cross in front of my line of sight! Hehe!" She poked out her tongue as if making fun of me and ran like hell to the store and got inside.

I greeted my teeth and placed my cellphone inside my pocket while running behind her.

"Y-you spy!"

I entered the store and I could see Kinomoto-san relaxed looking at one of the refrigeration room doors.

It contained all type of drinks, sodas, beer, etc. Lined up to each other so it was like a big room with a lot of doors with special racks which contained the type of drinks displayed on that section.

She was in front of the juice section.

She had a thoughtful face while choosing her drink.

"Hmm… should I have orange juice or apple juice… what do you like the most among those two Akasaka?" She gave me an innocent look as if nothing had happened.

I sighed and gave up on that, I was careless while reading the thing and she didn't freak out and started calling me sexual offender in front of everyone or something so I guess she didn't care if I saw my little sister's panties.

How open minded right?

"I don't like either of those… I prefer mango flavor when we talk about juice… why do you ask peeping tom?!" I made the first hit anyways to let her know I knew she peeped over my shoulder and to my cellphone screen.

Kinomoto flinched on her place and froze, she then calmed down and took a mango juice and an apple one.

"Here… take it… sorry for peeping over your phone I just looked over and read the thing out of curiosity don't get mad!" She begged with her hands.

I sighed and looked away embarrassed.

"S-sorry I didn't want to over react but the message had a really complex context and people will misunderstand you know?" I answered.

She giggled and then smiled at me.

"It's ok Akasaka-san… I know siblings can get really lovely with each other sometimes but I know you are not that case so it's ok… if your little sister is not making a fuss about it… why should I?" She tilted her head as if stating she didn't understood why I was making such a fuss about it.

I froze and looked at her surprised, a tear of joy rolled down my left cheek but I concealed it pretty well I didn't want her to think I was a pervert or something.

"And well I know you love Kuroneko-chan so you won't hit on your little sister anyways hahaha" She gave me a warm smile.

I blushed a lot and looked away.

"I… I've already told you it's not like that! I… just like her as… as a gaming companion or something... yeah that…" I looked at the ground embarrassed.

She smiled in a mischievous way but then calmed down and looked at the big window in front of the store which led to the street were we chased each other.

"Hehe okay if you say so then that's the case… I hope you realize about it before it's too late… she is a beauty you know?" She elbowed me and took the can of juice she gave me before and went to the counter.

She knows I love her right? Wow am I that obvious? I'll just continue to deny it with all my might until she desists! I don't want trouble and awkwardness among us if she finds out but couldn't discuss about it with Kuroneko.

I looked around and my stomach growled as if it knew I was inside a convenience store and demanded me at least some bread, so I grabbed some jelly bean stuffed bread and took it with me to ease the hunger until later that we ate something if we took more time shopping.

I got near the counter but Kinomoto-san was already waiting for me on the exit, she was looking over some fashion magazines, the stylish girl I saw the other day with Ichigo was on the cover of it wearing a really cute and fashionable one piece light blue dress, she was using a loose collar and some rings and wrist bands, behind her another girl which looked older than her or maybe in her same age group but had a more mature look on her face was also smiling with her, she had blue eyes and dark hair, she was wearing the same type of dress but it was pink which made her dark blue eyes withstand even more.

I paid the bread piece and walked next Kinomoto-san, she looked at me and saw the bread piece I was holding with my left hand since the other one was carrying my skateboard.

"What? You'll only eat that Akasaka? I know it's almost 12:00 PM and such but will you manage to survive with only that? Get something else too!" She urged me to buy something else.

"Hey you said it was a trial d-date so we are going to eat together aren't we?" I asked embarrassed.

She blushed profusely but recovered in a second and made a mischievous look and elbowed me.

"Weeeell…. You've not that naïve huh? Nice game there Akasaka… okay okay I get it I accept… let's eat after we buy the jacket and then I'll give you some feedback how about that?" She gave me a proud expression.

Well she is being really over confident doesn't she?

"Hehe okay t-thanks" I smiled nervously.

"Hggggggnn!" She hugged me sideways and smiled at me.

"Y-you are just so cute! Kuroneko-chan is sooo lucky!" She winked me an eye.

I blushed profusely and let myself go and pointed at her all flustered.

"W-what are you doing Kinomoto-san? People will misunderstand!"

She giggled at me and looked at the street, some people looked at us but ignored us in the next instant.

"Hehe it's okay Akasaka-san… no one knows us around here and if they get to see us I'll just let them know I am engaged to Hideki… he will gladly help me clear the misunderstanding so don't worry okay?" She turned around and winked me an eye while leaning a little bit to the front.

She was indeed a really nice person.

"Okay hehe" I smiled at her shyly and we walked to the store she said.

We were walking next to each other on the street, some people really gave us nasty looks and wanted to kill me since I was walking with this really cute girl in a school uniform. I am pretty sure as Kinomoto-san said… they thought I was a school uniform fetishist or something.

But I didn't give a damn about it! I was really busy eating my bread to ease my stomach.

Kinomoto and I did some small talk since she was showing me _'Good spots to bring a girl on when on a date'. _Most of them were little cafes or stores with cute things on them, a little mall I never saw in my life before and also some clothing stores.

"You've dragged Hideki to each of them right?" I asked her with an accusative tone.

"What? Well of course I have! It's my duty as her fiancée to let him know what I like, and he has never complained hehe" She gave me a cute smile, she really loved being around that guy as I could tell.

"Heheh well thanks for the tips I'll use them if I ever get on a date hahaha!" I smiled to conceal my depression.

She looked at me worried and patted me on the back.

"Aww c'mon Akasaka! You'll get to go on a date with Kuroneko-chan in no time so don't feel like that!" She was still at it as you could tell.

"I-I've already told you it's not like that! And she hates me!" I rebuked concealing my embarrassment.

"Heheh if you say so…" She rolled her eyes as if she was starting to get fed up of me denying something that obvious.

But I had to endure the thing and avoid any misunderstandings.

We reached the store in no time.

"That's the store Akasaka!" She pointed at it, it was a little clothing store on the other side of the street.

To be honest the clothing looked like imitations brought from China or something like that. I am not a super fashionable person or someone who keeps an eye on a brand to be honest but well I hope the jacket looks cool. Although getting a jacket as a birthdate gift in spring was really awkward.

I panicked and thought buying the thing was really a bad idea.

We got in front of the store and Kinomoto-san rushed inside before I was able to tell her my opinion on the gift.

It was pretty late, she was already speaking with a lady inside of the store, but when I was about to enter it, the lady shook her head and Kinomoto-san dropped her shoulders in despair and hung her head.

I stopped and waited for her to get back, she was dragging her feet while looking at the floor, she was sobbing, she looked like a ghost walking directly to you but concealing her face although she had short hair so it didn't cover too much.

"Sorataaaaaa!" She said with a super depressed voice.

Well she is now calling me by my name? I mean I don't care but I am pretty sure it's because of her depressive state.

"Y-yes?" I asked concerned.

She raised her head and showed me her face it was scary as hell! She was really crying, she grabbed my shoulders with her hands and started shaking me violently.

I think she was venting off her desperation with me or something.

"T-the jacket! It's gone now! T-they sold the last one 20 minutes ago so so!" She let myself go and placed her hands on her face while sobbing from time to time.

She was really sad and it made me feel like the worst person in the planet since I made this suggestion. I had to do something else to help her.

"H-hey don't sweat it! We can look for something else okay? I mean there are a lot of stores around! Don't get down! We can get another jacket or t-shirt or something!" I answered with a concerned voice urging her to calm down.

She snapped out of it with an "Ah!" and looked at me with a face full of hopes.

"R-really? Will you help me out that much?!"

She looked so cute while troubled! Now I know why this bastard Hideki liked her so much, she is such a good girl for him if he is indeed as perverted as Kinomoto-san said. Now that I think about it if he is indeed that perverted he doesn't deserve her at all!

Kinomoto-san was still looking at me when I got the idea of looking for a book or something else.

"Hey why don't we search for a book, a light novel, manga or anime DVD/Blu-ray or something he likes?" I gave it a little thought while she processed what I just said.

We could go to a store I knew to search for anime stuff since we weren't near Akiba.

She looked around and stood up.

"W-well… we can just go and look for the game he wants b-but…" She trembled a little bit while placing her hands on her chest, she then took a paper from the pocket on her skirt.

I looked at her confused, maybe she forgot her wallet or something?

She took out a small piece of paper, and started unfolding it, in the end the damn thing was as big as a small poster!

"W-what is that?" I asked confused while pointing at it.

Kinomoto-san gave me an uneasy look since she concealed the contents of the paper, she looked at me, folded the thing and started walking with a really shady look on her eyes.

I just followed her around until we stopped at a little alley on the same street.

"What now? Are you a dealer or something? What's wrong?!" I asked with a kind of upset tone.

I mean she just made me walk behind her for around 5 minutes without saying a word with a really shady look on her face while she literally shrug the piece of paper she held on her hands, the contents were concealed by pressing the thing against her chest.

And well she had a pair of mounds which honestly covered the paper pretty damn well.

Just to clarify I was just denoting how well she concealed the contents of the paper, I don't want to sound like a pervert that just stared at her chest for no reason okay?

She sighed and looked around to make sure no one was around, it was a freaking alley! No one was around!

"L-look… this is the thing he wants" She handed me over the piece of paper.

It was the promotional poster of a video game… more exactly a censored version of an R-18 video game.

"Motoko: Cute Secret Detective…" I whispered while I read the thing.

The poster was pretty straight forward it contained a little girl, I was pretty sure she was in middle school for the size of her body and height and she had a kind of plaid cape over her, it was light blue with black lines creating the squares, she had silver long hair and had a magnifying glass in one hand and a big detective like hat, the same color as the cape, she was wearing a school uniform below the thing, with knee-tall socks and well a reaaaally short skirt I mean that's not even legal at schools! But it didn't show anything since it was a "censored version", on the background you could see a lot of white and red eyes looking at her, like of a predator looking at its prey from the shadows, she was kind of running and another little girl which I couldn't distinguish well since that part was kind of destroyed by Kinomoto's nervous grip was running behind her, they were running in a kind of a street at a city in the night. I guess they were looking for stuff on a case or something.

The other stuff on the poster was the name of the company who made the game, the director, animation director, release date which was a week ago, the Rated E logo and tech specs about the game.

"So… he wants this game?" I looked at Kinomoto with a confused face while showing her the poster and pointing at it.

Kinomoto made an alarmed face and opened her eyes wide, she rushed and snatched the poster from me which got even more damaged because of that, she folded it in a second and tuck it inside her skirt pocket.

She started fidgeting on her spot with her hands behind her and looking at the ground, she was red up to her ears.

"Y-yes… it… it's really embarrassing right?" She said with an almost crying voice.

I mean c'mon! I went and bought the R-18 Siscalypse version of the game at a certain shop and didn't had any problems doing it! I guess she felt that way since she is a girl and all.

I sighed and placed a hand on my chest while pumping it.

"Ha! That's not even embarrassing at all! Do you know what's really embarrassing?!" I asked her to ease her uneasiness.

She tilted her head while thinking for an answer and then looked at me with a face as if she had come up with something.

"Ohh ohh I know! You went with your little sister to purchase underwear!" She pointed at me.

BAM! She got me on that one, arrow straight to the head! If this were a game the word "Headshot" would be heard on the background and I would be laying on a puddle of blood with my brains all scattered over the place.

I looked at the ground embarrassed and nodded with my head.

She giggled and placed her hands on my shoulders.

I looked up and she was nearly next to me smiling. It was a really warm smile on from her as saying "don't worry I don't think that's bad" or something. I felt so much ease from her.

"Y-yeah… when she started well… ehm… developing and such… my mother had _'the talk'_ with her… you know… puberty… hair grows where hair didn't used to be, parts of the body start growing and using certain types of clothing becomes uncomfortable… your big brother or anyone shouldn't touch you here and here…" I got Goosebumps on that last part, I was there when she said that! And she looked at me in a suspicious way! Who the hell my mom thought I was?!

She just defended herself with _"You are on that age, so you may not control yourself so be careful or you'll end up in jail!"_ and left me alone.

Kinomoto let me go and smiled at me but she waited for me to finish.

"A-after that, she took us both to a department store and made us buy new underwear for us… I mean I just got regular boxers but well my little sister Ichigo…" I started getting angry, Kinomoto looked at me worried but just looked at me interested in what I was about to say.

"She freaking dragged me to the teen's section of the store and started showing me all the underwear she liked, she grabbed a whole bunch of it and then went to the changing rooms and took ME! With her! I mean I didn't enter the booth with her I just waited where mothers wait for their daughters to come out with the clothing, the guard tried stopping her but she stated I was her brother and she wanted to show me the underwear before anyone looked at it, she gave us a really unpleasant look but my mother just told her to let us be and she entered with me so they let me inside…" I clenched my fist and looked at the ground irate.

"One hour Kinomoto-san! One freaking hour I stood there while she showed me all the bra and panty sets she liked and demanded an honest _'man like'_ opinion from me! My mother just giggled at us and helped her change and gave her some tips on how to strap on the bra and such! It was such a disgrace! My dignity died that day!" I finished ranting and started huffing with a red flushed face.

Kinomoto-san looked at me with her eyes opened wide, she then looked down on the ground and didn't say a thing.

'_Crap I said too much! She thinks I'm a creep now for sure!' _I thought while panicking.

Kinomoto-san started trembling and hugged herself, she then started huffing and weird noises started coming out of her mouth.

"Pff….skfg….pffttt…..w…wha….pffffttt! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She pointed at me with teary eyes while she was completely red on her face but out of laughter, she was crying out of laughter, she placed her other hand on her tummy to ease the force it produced laughing so hard and then leaned over a wall while laughing.

"Y-you! Hahaha y-you got to see your little sister! BWAHAHAHAHA y-you really! Hahahaha!" She couldn't stop.

I just stared at her confused immobile and felt how my face slowly started flushing with blood out of embarrassment. But I was glued to the ground and words just refused to come out of my mouth.

After a minute or so of laughing like crazy Kinomoto-san calmed down and stopped, she grabbed her belly and looked at me with a warm smile.

"Y-you got to see your little sister's debut on puberty! You are so lucky!" She gave me a mischievous look.

She was teasing me I could tell, that made me feel kind of stupid.

"Haha but well Akasaka-san… to be honest with you…" She made a kind of lonely look, her eyes grew dim and her face paled she looked really sad.

"I wished I could had a sibling to do the same kind of things you know?" She looked at me with a sad expression.

"Wait don't tell me…" I got interrupted by her.

"Yep that's right Akasaka-san… I'm an only child so I don't know how having a sibling is… but the way you picture it… it sounds really fun and beautiful" She gave me a warm smile as if she wanted to let me know she was okay.

I bit my lip in regret maybe all the time I've talked about Ichigo and me she found herself jealous or sad because she couldn't understand me.

"S-sorry…" I could only apologize for my rudeness.

She waved her hand and got next to me.

"Hey don't worry Akasaka… it's okay… it's not your fault my mother died in a car accident when I was little and my father decided to not marry anyone else since he loves her so much" She said with teary eyes.

I froze in my place and looked at her astonished. She had such a dark past and she acts all cheerful around us every freaking day? Holy shit is her willpower made of adamantium or something?!

I was at a loss of words I couldn't possibly do anything to get her deceased mother back to life or such but at least I could offer her my support.

"W-wow… I…" She placed her index finger on my lips and smiled innocently while tilting her head sideways.

"Let's just forget about it okay? You are my friend so I know you didn't intend to hurt me or something" She looked in to the front.

I could swear I saw some tears rolling out of her eyes and then getting ejected from her face by the force she applied while turning around.

I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, she trembled a little bit but didn't turn around I knew she was containing herself.

"I am your friend Kinomoto-san and I can't give you a legitimate brother but at least you can count with me for anything you need… that includes having a fake brother although you are technically older than me for around 5 months" I scratched my head while saying this with an embarrassed tone.

Kinomoto-san froze and then turned around, she was smiling, but not any smile… she gave me a real warm and happy smile… as if I just took away a boulder off her back, she was crying a lot, and then she hugged me tightly.

Yeah front side… and her front side was pressing against me, it was not that different from when my little sister Ichigo or my mother did the same but well she was not part of my family although I started seeing her as my older sister so I kind of understood how Ichigo looked at me sometimes.

"T-thanks a lot Otouto y-you just made your Onee-chan really happy" She sobbed from time to time.

I just smiled at her and patted her head.

"Now now… I know we are getting pretty fraternal and all but c-could you please let me go? People are looking this way really concerned"

Kinomoto-san looked behind her and a group of people looked at us with a disgusted and concerned face.

I mean two persons hugging each other in the middle of an alley?! Super suspicious right?

She blushed and let me go.

"Ahh s-sorry I got carried away Akasaka-san!"

I blushed too and looked away embarrassed.

"H-hehehe s-sorry I got carried away too…"

"It's ok Akasaka-san… I know you meant it from the bottom of your heart and I will love to be your older sister! You will do homework for me and run errands as it is supposed to be! Mwahahaha!" She looked at me with a sadistic face.

What kind of sibling relationship she has experience with, that's not freaking normal!

She sighed and calmed down she turned around looking to the street and said.

"This Akasaka-san… is something only Hideki and you know… so please don't go around telling everyone about it… not even Kuroneko-chan… okay?" She asked me with a really concerned look.

I mean who the hell she thinks I am! She just told me about her like that and now doubts me?! That hurts! But maybe she did really get carried away and just wanted to double check I won't misuse the information she provided or something.

"Wow Onee-chan… you are hurting your little brother's feelings you know… if you want to be a good Onee-chan you need to learn how to do so… read a book or two about it and come back to me and try out again… I won't say anything c'mon!" I looked at her disappointed.

She realized this and made an alarmed look, she started waving her hands in the air trying to explain herself but she just stumbled upon her own words.

"Hehe its ok Kinomoto-san… I am joking… just d-don't expect me to call you Onee-chan around school or something!" I answered embarrassed.

She calmed down and smiled.

"Yes! Don't worry! I'll train hard to become a good Onee-chan and tell you later to trial me okay?" She gave me a sincere smile.

She looked so cute while doing that. Now I know even more why Hideki loves her so much!

"Y-yeah it's a deal then" and we shook hands.

After that we walked out of the alley and looked for a book or something but couldn't find anything that fit Kinomoto's tastes so we ended up at a technology shop.

I had to leave my skateboard at the entrance since the owner was afraid I would hit something with it.

We were at the portable console section.

"W-wow talking about expensive!" Kinomoto-san said with a concerned look while checking out a next generation portable 3D capable console from the section.

It had a little stylus and two cameras on the front to take 3D like pictures.

"Well it's a next gen console Kinomoto-san… they are expected to be pricey… although 35,000 yens for it it's not that bad to be honest… regular consoles cost up to 100,000!" I said while I pointed at the latest gen game consoles on the other side of the store.

"What?! That's the friggin' cost of a portable computer!" She looked at the console with a displeased face.

A store clerk wanted to approach but backed away instantly when he saw Kinomoto's reaction.

"Hahaha yeah they are! But you can always look for it at a pawn shop or something… I mean do you even know if Hideki wants a portable console to begin with?" I asked while I looked at a competition portable console which was next to the one Kinomoto-san was trying out.

She gave it a little thought and then looked around and found a third portable console, it was from a really famous TV, VCR and such manufacturer and it was the _'Vita'_ version of the real console or something.

"He wanted to buy one of those the other day, since some of the games he likes can be played there if you owned the console version… you could save the game to a portable memory card and insert it on this thing and play it here too… the slot should be around here" She got lost inspecting the console looking for the foresaid slot.

I giggled at her while looking at her struggling against the console, she was being really delicate since if she messed up the thing they would force us to pay for it, and the reason why I was giggling so much, to which she looked at me and made an upset expression was the following.

Since she looked at me all giggly and such she stopped searching for it and handed me over the console while saying with a really upset voice.

"Well Mr. Technology… where's the slot I said before?!" She looked at me with contempt and you could tell she was throwing all the steel she could at me with her gaze.

But to my fortune I had already inspected that console before with my little sister so I knew where that slot was located.

I gave her a confident smile and signaled with my index finger the position of the slot.

"I was like that because you held the console in a way that your left thumb was blocking your view of the slot… here… look" she gave it a closer look and found out that the left lower part of the console had a little fake cover which lead to the slot she said before.

She blushed a little bit in embarrassment and looked away.

"Y-yeah I knew it was there the whole time… I just wanted to test your knowledge of the console y-you know?!" She played with her hands while saying this.

I sighed and smiled at her.

"Haha okay okay I get it… now… you want to buy this for him? I mean look at the price tag!" I placed the console on its place.

The price tag: 45,675 yens.

Kinomoto lost all the color on her face when she saw the price tag and then turned around with haste.

"L-let's look at something else shall we?!" She literally rushed away from that section.

I just sighed and giggled at her and walked behind her.

She then stopped at the laptop section.

"Kinomoto-san… the consoles were even more expensive than some of this laptops so…"

She signaled me to shut up with her hands, I just did so and looked at the things displeased.

"I don't want to buy one for him Akasaka… I wanted to check the new models and such… I had to save for a year to get mine, you've seen it at the club right?"

I recalled the little pink laptop she brought from time to time to code stuff.

I nodded confused.

"Well I just wanted to check the price tags and see if there's a model better than mine with a good price… if I find one I can sell mine and get that one instead"

How clever this girl is!

"Ohh wow nice tactic! I don't own a laptop since they are really expensive… and I spent all my savings in a custom made desktop I got last Christmas haha!"

She smiled at me and then looked around at some tablets.

"Hehe yeah… being young sucks because we can't buy anything we want… but I also feel that helps us to learn to take care the things we get with so much effort don't you think?" She asked me while she inspected a laptop in front of her.

Well she had a point and a really good one to be honest I thought the same way.

"Hehe yeah… You are right…" I said while I looked around and saw some tablets in front of the laptop section.

Kinomoto-san sighed and gave me a really distressed face.

"I guess we have no choice Akasaka-san… I'll have to go a-and… b-buy… it" She trembled a little bit while she said that, she hugged herself and calmed down.

"Ahh c'mon Kinomoto-san! It's not that bad! Look… let's do this… let's go and eat and then I'll help you get the game okay? We can even go and look for anime stuff before, I know a place" I said with a confident look.

Kinomoto-san looked at me confused and started to get concerned.

"A-akasaka-san… what do you mean when you say you know a place?" She asked with a trembling voice.

She started backing away a little bit.

"You want to see that and then we eat? Let's go then!" I grabbed her by the hand and started walking out of the store.

"H-hey wait!" She gave up and walked behind me.

I let herself go… to avoid misunderstandings and such.

I got my skateboard and we walked south… I looked at the streets and then took out my cellphone and checked a map.

"What's wrong Akasaka… are you lost?" Kinomoto asked confused while she looked at the screen.

"Nope I just wanted to know how far the place is by walking… since I always skate there hehe… it's around 10 blocks away… are you okay with that distance?" I asked concerned.

Kinomoto opened her eyes big and made an inaudible cry, but got back her composure and whispered.

"This if for him… I can do it!" and clenched her hands.

"I am fine… let's go take me there please" She gave me a determined look.

I was really surprised of her determination, she was all fired up.

"Okay then… let's go Kinomoto-san… to Music and More!" I started walking.

"Eh?!" Kinomoto-san said.

I turned around and she looked at me perplexed with her index finger on her lips and cocking her head sideways looking at the sky.

"But… doesn't Music and More… I mean… sell… Musical stuff?!"

I dropped my skateboard to the ground in despair… she didn't knew about the secret anime section!

I sighed and realized maybe that part was really secret after all!

"Hehe y-yeah they do… but you'll understand when we get there okay… let's go for now"

She smiled and tagged along.

"Yes! I trust you so let's go!" she pointed at me with a determined look.

I smiled at her saying that… I just made a good real friend! A girl friend! Now I just need to do the same with Kuroneko and maybe then maaaaaaaaaaybe she would start to like me or something.

We started walking down the sidewalk, Kinomoto-san walked next to me with her arms folded behind her head she let out this relaxed aura a lot, people looked at us with all kind of expressions since well… it was golden week and she was using her uniform… I guess they thought we were dating and I asked her to dress like that or something.

"What's wrong Akasaka why the concerned face?" Kinomoto-san asked me while she started walking normally.

I looked around and then concentrated on just walking around, I didn't want to make a fuss out of something that stupid.

I didn't answer and just walked faster.

Kinomoto-san looked at me confused and placed her index finger on her lips while she looked around, she then let out a sigh and pressed on.

"Akasaka-san you need to stop worrying about what the people think when they see you on the streets. I know people look at us since I am wearing my school uniform but c'mon!" She ran past over me and then turned around and started walking backwards while she leant forward a little bit, she looked to the front from time to time.

"Eh?" I asked her confused.

She dropped her shoulders desperate.

"I am talking about Kuroneko-chan! She uses that… what did you said… Queen of death or something dress?" Kinomoto-san made a pondering expression while she tried remembering the name of the anime character she based to create her outfit.

"Queen of Nightmare…" I said with a low voice kind of embarrassed.

I didn't find embarrassing the fact I knew the name of the character… what embarrassed me was the fact that I was pretty sure Kinomoto-san was going to make fun of me because I knew that information that well.

"Ohh well you do know Kuroneko-chan a lot huh?" She made a mischievous look.

I knew she was going to do so!

"W-well it's not that I know the fact because of her… I mean she looks gorgeous on that cosplay and such but… Ahem!" I cleared my throat to avoid getting trapped in cute cosplayed Kuroneko land before it was too late.

Kinomoto-san just giggled and then turned around and started walking normally next to me.

"It's that well… the animation is pretty popular this days… yeah that! My little sister watched it over the whole first season and since we don't have TV's on our rooms I had to watch it with her every time on the living room"

"Ohh is that so?!" She said with a curious face.

This girl… she is desperately trying to make me acknowledge I love Kuroneko… and well although I do… I don't think I can tell her the truth right now… I don't want problems between us… even if she told me a part of her dark past… Sorry Kinomoto-san! Maybe later.

"Y-yes that's the reason why do you ask!?" I asked her back with the best poker face I could make.

Kinomoto-san sighed and looked to the front.

"Well as I said Akasaka… if you feel embarrassed by my side when I wear a school uniform… how will you feel if you guys ever go out? EVEN if it's not a date!" She looked at me to shut me down before I could rebuke.

I swallowed hard and contained myself and continued listening to her.

"I mean if she wears that thing every time she is not in school as she told us the other day… you can literally assume she will wear that even if she goes out with you… AS FRIENDS!" She shut me down again.

I trembled a little bit.

I mean just imagine that! I really don't think she will ever go out with me to be honest… but well… just hypothetically speaking that in an alternate reality in a galaxy where everything is perfect… we do go out… how would I feel about it?

I would be freaking nervous as hell! Even more nervous than the first time I got into a regional championship… I made a lot of mistakes because I was really nervous that time, I didn't even made it to the top 10 of the contestants.

But on the other side looking at her with that cute cosplay… I would never ever get tired of it! Although seeing her on other type of clothing would be really nice too.

I started remembering when I saw her yesterday… and how cute and sexy she looked.

I was about to start drooling when I remembered her last lines… _'You will explain this stupid Akasaka!' _a chill went down my spine and I got out of my trance immediately.

Kinomoto-san looked at me confused.

"W-what just happened?" She asked while we stopped for a stoplight.

I sighed and shook my head to calm down.

"A…ahhh haha n-nothing! Just remembered that when Kuroneko sees me next time she will kill me for sure… ahahahaha" I made a nervous smile.

Kinomoto-san looked at me confused while she walked across the street since the stoplight changed, we were 4 blocks away from the store… on the other block the Big Downtown Matsudo park was placed, it was huge as hell! But I've just been there like two times since I don't skate around here that often… yesterday was a special occasion since we checked a new park around the area I was pretty sure the gang was skating over there at the moment.

"Huh why do you say so? What did you do?!" She asked excited but also concerned.

"Ahh let's just say she saw me yesterday doing something illegal and got really mad… but I don't know if it was because of that… or because of something else that derived from my encounter with her hehehe" I answered looking away embarrassed.

Kinomoto-san stopped in full and looked at me really worried.

"W-what did you do? I-Illegal you said? W-what am I doing around you?! I don't want to go to jail!" Kinomoto-san started backing away, people looked at her confused and other ones threw steel at me with all their might.

I sighed and dropped my skateboard on the floor, I kicked it from the tail which made it advance in the direction Kinomoto-san was backing away slowly.

I ran a couple of steps and got over it and skated past her, made a power slide and stopped her from the back.

"Eek!" She froze and looked at me with her corner of the eye.

"P-please don't do anything to me I won't tell the cops I swear!" She whispered with a crying voice while trembling a lot.

I was getting really upset since she was stating I was a delinquent! But well since I indeed said _'something illegal' _I am pretty sure she is thinking I was mugging someone or robbing a bank or some stupid thing like that.

I sighed and slapped her gently on the back of her head.

"Owwww!" She crouched and grabbed the place I just hit her.

I don't hit girls! But she got on my nerves! What the hell did she intend to say about me?! And I didn't even hit her hard… I just brushed my fingers against her nape.

When I looked closely… Kinomoto-san was flushed red and she was heavy breathing… she was pressing her hands against her nape and she looked at the ground trying to calm down, her legs were shaking a little bit while she was crouching.

Did… did I just pressed a secret spot or something?

I looked at my hand alarmed.

She then looked at me with resentful eyes and stood up in a snap, she was back at her normal self.

"Stupid Akasaka… y-you will pay for the food now… it's punishment for touching a lady without her permission! Pervert" She whispered the last part and acted really calm… she didn't want to make a fuss out of it.

I mean people was already looking at us confused.

She started walking in the direction we were heading before she started all this drama… I mean… she started it! Right?

"W-what?! Y-you were the one who looked at me as if I just killed someone!" I rebuked.

"S-sorry but you said illegal and well that raised a flag on me!" She answered while blushing a little bit, she was really embarrassed.

"Ah… really?! Who do you think I am Kinomoto-san?" I asked with a kind of harsh tone.

She looked at me with open eyes and then blinked a couple of times confused.

I guess I over did it?

"S-sorry… I didn't meant to talk like that…" I apologized on the spot to avoid more problems.

Kinomoto-san didn't say a word and just continued walking faster.

I she avoiding me now?!

We got to the last block before the street we needed to turn right to get to the store.

"I am thirsty I'll be right back, wait here…" Kinomoto-san said with a really low and expressionless voice.

_Wow is she mad at me now?!_

I was getting worried and started thinking about how to stop this bad atmosphere from expanding since it was kind of heavy now and I was alone!

While I stood there watching at the people pass by, if you saw me I was pretty sure I looked like a corpse just standing there not doing nothing I just breathe because I had to and my eyes blinked on their own.

I was there doing nothing when all of the sudden I felt a moist and cold… but not just any kind of cold… like freaking -32°C or something like that cold! From the base of my head or the nape all the way down to my feet. It rushed over my body like an electric shock, it was so intense my skateboard fell to the ground since I got paralyzed from the chill. I started trembling like crazy and crouched while using my right hand to avoid my skateboard roll off the street since it was sloped.

"Hehe… got cha you meanie!" A cheerful voice said on my back.

I recovered a little bit of motion on my joints and clumsily turned around to find Kinomoto-san standing there with a big smile on her face, she was leaning forward a little bit to look at me better so this motion made her skirt press against her lap so nothing was seen okay?!

"W-wha?!" I wasn't able to answer… the cold struck me back it was a replica! I flipped my skateboard over so it wouldn't roll off and I hugged my legs while crouching… I was trembling like crazy! I got a chilling attack again and I saw it… Kinomoto-san was behind me and she was pressing a can of soda on my nape and since it was freezing cold it had that effect on me.

You could even see tiny condensation droplets on the can and it was blurred with a coat of white kind of condensation because of the difference between temperatures on the surface, where the hell did she took that can from? Antarctica?!

"Gotcha again you bad Otouto!" She said with a sadistic smile on her face while she pressed the can against my left arm now.

"Agh!" I was paralyzed and started shaking like crazy!

"Tehee! That's what you get for being mean to me, don't do it again or I will pour freezing water next time~!" She said with a singing tone.

She is freaking enjoying it! She is a monster!

"S-sorry!" I was only able to say that before she smiled pleased and stood up, she pressed her left hand which was holding a plastic bag to her skirt to avoid any peeking and bent and offered me her hand.

But I was paralyzed so I couldn't even move.

"S-sorry… p-paralyzed… I can't stand up!" I said while I felt how my body got warmer and the shaking gradually stopped.

Kinomoto-san stood up normally and waited for me to stop shaking… she looked really worried.

After a minute or so I was able to move freely.

I stood up and grabbed my skateboard from the floor.

I looked at her and she was fidgeting on her place while looking at the can of soda she was holding on her hand… she had two and none of them were open, the bag contained the other one by the way.

She realized I was looking at her, so she closed her eyes and shoved one of the cans on my chest.

"Here… drink it you mean Otouto! Sorry it's not warm coffee… I didn't knew you were so weak against cold!" She said with a rather guilty tone of voice.

I smiled at her and looked at the can.

"You sure are passionate about your feelings huh? I am sorry for talking to you that way… it's just that…"

"I know Akasaka… I am sorry I over reacted too… I know you are not a delinquent… but really… what did you do?" She got next to me and started rubbing my arms like crazy to get them hot.

I started blushing a lot since she was touching me so casually… I mean what the hell! Even my little sister is reluctant to touch me like that and she is my sister! Well in public because at home she tackles, tickles, kicks, slaps, hugs, kiss and pushes me all the time.

After a little bit she let myself go and she started soothing her hands… she over did it.

But I felt better.

"S-sorry Kinomoto-san… I really didn't wanted to offend you" I bowed.

She made a troubled face and grabbed me from the shoulders and made me stand straight.

"Heeey… no bowing please! I-it's embarrassing… I am sorry too okay… we just made up now let's forget it… I am sorry for looking down on you" She hugged me sideways while smiling at me.

Well this girl is really affectionate huh? I guess she is like this with everyone?

I nodded silently while blushing, she smiled pleased and let me go and opened her can of soda.

"Okay now… what did you do?!" She asked concerned, she was still at it!

I sighed and opened my can of soda and gave it a sip, I then thought about what I was going to say and I started walking.

Kinomoto-san looked at me with a fed up expression but walked next to me she is not letting go huh?

"Okay sorry… look I didn't do anything bad! Yesterday I was skating around this area…"

"Aha what else?" She said while nodding a lot, she was really curious as I could tell.

"So… After I finished skating I was going back home… I don't leave near any of my skating friends' houses so I skated alone… but since it was really hot and all, I felt the urge of buying a Slurpee!" I said with a rhetorical tone of voice as if I was describing part of Japan's history or something.

"Ohh I don't like those… they have a really artificial flavor! I prefer doing my own shaved ice drinks… hey! We can do some at the club later! I have a portable ice shaving machine!" She said with a really happy face while she looked at a store nearby that sold ice creams.

I gave her an awkward smile and continued.

"Well… since I got detoured from my original route and went to a convenience store to get one it got a little bit late… my parents weren't at home so I could arrive kind of late… so I took my time… but I was wearing a pair of headphones… Bose headphones"

"What?!"

I looked at Kinomoto-san confused, she talked a little bit high here.

She looked at me surprised with a glow on her eyes.

"Y-you own a pair of those?! Aren't those like super expensive?!" She waved her hands on the air astonished, she was overreacting honestly.

I mean they are pricey but if you save for some time you can afford them.

"W-well yeah they are but I saved money for almost 4 months to get them okay? I am not rich… anyways…" I answered and shot down her excitement on the spot.

She just went with an "Ohh I see" and calmed down, she continued listening.

"So… as I was saying… I went out of the place and a gang of guys was waiting outside… I guess one of them saw my headphones and knew the brand because they demanded me to hand them over to them" I answered and started getting angry.

Kinomoto-san looked at me really worried and stopped, I stopped and looked over to her.

"D-did you get mugged yesterday!?"

I dropped my shoulders in despair and continued talking.

"I WAS going to… that's why I made something illegal Kinomoto-san… the thing is… I started skating to leave them behind, but two of them ran fast so they cached really fast… so I avoided them by skating on the streets and…" I lowered my voice… I didn't knew what she was going to say… I was scared of her hitting me or something.

"What happened?! Did you stole a car?!" She asked concerned.

"What? No!" I rebuked.

"Huh? Well then what did you do?!" She asked impatiently.

"Ah... okay okay… I went down the street and clung to a truck! And started skating at the speed of the car… but it was running rather slow because it was old or because the driver saw me… so a big delivery truck passed by and they had those handle bars you can cling to while riding on the back you've seen them?"

Kinomoto-san started thinking about the truck and the design I described… she was thinking it a lot you could tell by her face, after a little bit she went "Ah!" and looked at me pleased.

"Yeah I've seen them… I've always wanted to ride on one of those hehe" She said embarrassed.

I looked at her surprised but well I didn't want to ask or she will ask me for tips on doing so or something and that's dangerous!

"Well… the truck passed by so I just kicked the floor faster and harder and got a lot of speed and was able to cling to it… but I then noticed a black Toyota Camry next to me… and saw a sewer from the side of the truck so I jumped with my skateboard and landed on the platform like bumper that they have and stood there while I rode off the street leaving the guys behind"

Kinomoto-san looked at me surprised, her eyes were open big and she was worried but she also had that _'Wow so cool!' _expression on her eyes.

"And don't tell me… Kuroneko-chan was riding on that car next to yours and got worried and scolded you?" She answered with a lot of confidence.

I looked at her surprised… does she read minds or something?!

"Y-yes kind of that! She was riding on the back passenger seat, I think her mother was on the frontal passenger seat since I saw her and she saw me concerned… but Kuroneko was really mad at me! She said I would have to explain it or something like that!" I answered her concerned.

Kinomoto-san giggled and blushed a little bit… she nodded and then looked at me seriously.

"She was concerned about you! You could've died there Akasaka! Be more careful! Not even a pair of expensive headphones are more valuable than your life c'mon!" She slapped me gently on the head.

"Oww! Sorry!" I answered while I flinched and rubbed the part she slapped to soothe the pain.

"So… she got mad because of that?" She asked with a pondering expression.

"Y-yeah… I guess…" I answered embarrassed.

Kinomoto-san then recalled something and looked at me with a questioning face.

"You said that if that wasn't the case… which I am pretty sure it was… maybe it was something that derived from it… what happened? Did her parents scolded her because she knew you or something?" She asked concerned… she was really alarmed.

But I knew it wasn't the case… or that's what I wanted to think.

"W-well… I don't think that was the case honestly hehehe" I felt blood rushing to my face.

Kinomoto-san saw this and looked at me disgusted.

"Don't tell me you saw her body or her panties or bra taking advantage of your position Akasaka" She clenched a fist and was getting ready to unleash her attack.

I backed away and denied it with all my might.

"No! What the hell Kinomoto-san! That's not the case! Although it has to do with her wardrobe from that night hehe…" I looked away embarrassed.

Kinomoto-san relaxed but then looked at me curiously.

"What was it then?!" She started shaking me from the side.

"Okay okay calm down!" I answered.

She let myself go and looked at me attentively.

"She was wearing a really cute dress… and had her hair arranged in twin tails… she looked really cute hehe" I answered with a lot of embarrassment while scratching the back of my head.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and smiled big, she giggled a little bit and just looked at the sky while answering.

"Hehe is that so? Hehe you guys are too cute…"

"W-what?! C-cute?!" I answered all flustered.

"Hehe yeah… you guys are cute… you'll be a really cute couple one day if you stop messing around" She elbowed me on a side and she rushed to Music and More since it was already two stores away.

"M-messing around what?!" I asked but no one heard my question… or well… rather… the person I wanted to hear it wasn't there.

Kinomoto-san was already inside the store when I finished the question.

I sighed and calmed down and then walked inside the store to look for her.

I entered the store and couldn't find her.

"What the hell, how can I lose her in this store? There's only one exit and I'm standing on it!" I looked around and finally spotted her.

She was already on the back of the store checking some headphones, and since microphones where next to them she also took one and starting checking the weight or something? Or that's what I could tell from her motions.

I walked next to her and grabbed a pair of Bose headphones, they were the same I had.

"Okay so… messing around? What did you meant by that Kinomoto-san?!" I asked while looking at the headphones, I wanted to hide the fact I was nervous.

"Eh?" She answered looking at me confused.

I sighed, she was faking not knowing what I asked.

"Bah… forget it… now… you want to check musical instruments, or concert DVD's or Blu-rays or music cd or something before?" I asked while I looked around the area was packed with all kinds of products.

Kinomoto-san relaxed and looked at the microphone and placed it on the shelf again.

"Well… I don't think he will like a CD or something… although he has told me his favorite bands… he always buy music digitally, he only owns anime and video game soundtracks which are special editions with figurines and such"

"Ahh I see… so anything from this place is not an option then?" I asked concerned.

Kinomoto-san looked at the floor thinking for an answer. While she did this I grabbed a newer model of the Bose headphones I had and started checking them out.

"Well I could try and get him an anime soundtrack or something… but I don't think they sell them here right?" She asked confused.

I stopped looking at the headphones and placed them on their place.

"Well they don't have that stuff here… hold on a minute okay? I'll be right back" I excused myself why my hand and walked away, she just looked at me with a pondering expression.

But she didn't say a word which was weird… does she trust me that much? Well I am flattered if she does… although after what she told me about her past I could tell that she at least doesn't hate me or something.

After a little bit I arrived at the counter and a girl was there, she was wearing an Apocalyptica T-shirt, she was lobe pierced and had a kind of foreign coin on each ear lobe, she looked really hardcore, but she had a warm smile.

"How can I help you kid?" She asked while she stacked some cd's on the back shelf behind the counter.

"Ahh well… I need to get to the Anime section of the store… you know… the one on the basement…" I asked with a low voice since people were around.

The girl stopped what she was doing and narrowed her eyes with suspicion, she then stood in front of me and signaled me with her left hand to show her the pass they give you.

"Show me the money or there's not deal…" she said with a cocky attitude.

I got irate the first time I saw them doing this… but the guy who said it that time explained me they had to be rude since it was the image they need to portray because of the store.

And well they won't let anyone enter there… I mean they don't have a lot of stuff but they do have things there which I haven't seen on Akihabara, but I guess they only have old stuff that's why there is a lot of unique stuff there.

I sighed and took out my wallet, and got out a little black with light blue card that I got the first time I bought stuff there, it said '_Music &amp; More A Section'_ on it and that was it… on the back part it had the magnetic band and a little barcode and my signature which only said Akasaka Sorata with hiragana on it… how I did even purchase stuff without it you may ask? Well I bought them online and picked them up here… I mean they have the section on the webpage but you can only see it if you specify you like Anime when creating your profile.

I placed the thing over the counter, and the girl hastily grabbed it and looked at it from below the counter, we looked super suspicious this way! But well… that's how they roll hahha.

"Anyone with you today kid?" She asked while looking me with the corner of the eye… she was scanning the card.

"Ahh yeah… a friend of mine, she is at the headphones section or somewhere around hehe" I answered looking for Kinomoto-san.

She was still waiting for me where I left her, she looked at me and smiled while waving.

"A school girl huh? Nice tastes kid… follow me" She said with a mischievous smile while she gave me back the card.

I sighed and walked behind her… I didn't even wanted to clear that misunderstanding… and since Kinomoto-san didn't care I let it slip.

We walked next to each other in direction to where Kinomoto-san was standing.

She looked at me confused and then looked at the chic next to me and opened her eyes wide, she started looking uneasy and gave some back steps.

I smiled at her and tried telling her with the eye to calm down that everything was okay, she gave me an awkward smile and looked away to calm down.

The store clerk stood next to Kinomoto-san and looked at her from head to toe, she then clicked her tongue and looked at me with a serious expression.

"She's the one coming with you kid?"

"Yep she is, any problems?"

The girl looked at Kinomoto-san again from head to toe, Kinomoto-san stood there trembling while she closed her eyes and clenched one of her hands on her chest, and the other one was grabbing the hem of her skirt.

She sighed and looked at the door in front of us, it was around 3 meters away, it had a sign that said "No entering without permission… talk to a store attendant about it" with metal like letters.

"Hehe a skater boy and a school girl… what a unique pairing… ohh well… let's go"

I smiled and started walking, Kinomoto-san looked at me with her eyes open like plates, she was blushing a little bit.

"W-what is she saying Akasaka-san?!" She whispered with an uneasy tone of voice.

"Huh? Ahh didn't you said you didn't care if people misunderstood… she thinks you are my girlfriend and that's why she is letting you inside the anime section" I answered non-chalantly while I past next to her and started walking.

"B-but!" Kinomoto-san grabbed my wrist with some force, but she was gentle.

I was amazed at myself I never thought I was going to say something like that so relaxed… but since Kinomoto-san and I agreed on not making a fuss about it… I guess that's why I was like that with her… I felt at ease.

"But what? Didn't you said it didn't matter?" I asked again while looking at the girl who was almost at the door… she didn't notice we were left behind.

"I… I know but… w-what if I can't enter later if we break up or something?!" She said with a really worried face.

I almost tripped over from that statement, she was more worried about that than about us being seen as a couple?! I mean we agreed on not making a fuss but doesn't she have any shame?!

"Y-yes you will… after your purchase something they will give you a card like this one" I took out my card and showed it to her, she took it cautiously and started inspecting it with a lot of care, then a voice broke her concentration.

"Hey kids are you going in or not? She will get one too if she buys something, come on! I can't leave the counter alone too long…" She urged us to get there, she looked worried.

I guess they had a time limit to leave the counter and go back, I looked around and saw a lot of cameras taping everything so I could imagine they used them to check on the employees from time to time.

"Look let's go or she can leave us outside!" I grabbed Kinomoto-san by the hand and started walking with some speed.

"W-wha…. Wai!?" Kinomoto-san couldn't say a word before I dragged her along.

She tip toed to get her balance and then matched my pace and walked next to me while grabbing my hand, she looked at me and smiled while blushing a little bit.

"Y-you know… we girls like decisive men and all that… but don't be so rude… we are fragile!" She applied pressure to her grab on my hand which made me flinch out of pain… not that it was that painful but she got me off-guard.

"Ahh hehe… s-sorry…" I tried letting her go but she kept grabbing my hand, she was trembling a little bit.

"I am your g-girlfriend to her right? So… a-act like a boyfriend… this is just practice for then you go out with Kuroneko-chan" She said with an almost singing voice… is she making fun of me?!

I looked at her in awe, but when I was about to say something, we were in front of the girl from the store.

"Okay… have fun there… and don't steal anything!" She said with a serious tone.

Kinomoto-san grabbed my hand with more force and trembled with that last line… this girl had a though attitude but she seemed really friendly.

I smiled and nodded with my head.

"Thanks girl" and we crossed the door frame and entered a little space of about 10 meters by 5 or 6 meters across… it was full with anime DVDs, Blu rays, mangas, posters, figurines and such… the usual stuff you will encounter at a regular shop in Akihabara… but it had a limited quantity of items and some of them were old, and looking for the newest limited edition of something here is not possible.

Kinomoto-san looked in awe while she stood there, she immediately let my hand go when we entered the room since she was really surprised… I giggled a little bit and walked around… I knew the place already.

"So… you want to look for anime, manga or a figurine?" I asked Kinomoto-san while I looked to the back from over my shoulder.

Kinomoto-san was still processing all the information about the store but snapped out of her trance in a second.

"W-what the hell! I never knew about this place! How is this even possible?!" She asked while she spun around to take a look at everything… some persons were inside already, they all looked at Kinomoto-san and giggled, they already knew she was out of their league or thought she was my girlfriend since they saw me with hate.

"Well, I know it's kind of different from the store outside, but well… here we are… so what do you want to look for?" I asked her while she stopped spinning and got her composure back.

She looked around confused, and walked next to me.

"Well… I don't even know where to start" She asked while she looked around some more.

I looked around with her and giggled.

"Haha yeah I was the same when I got here the first time… so let's see what do you want to give him… an Anime DVD, Blu-Ray or a Light Novel or figurine?" I asked while I walked next to a shelf with some anime DVD.

She walked next to me but kept her distance I guess pretending being my girlfriend and also grabbing my hand while walking was too much for her. I was flustered too but I just kept cool to avoid any awkwardness.

"Well what do we have here?" I asked while I grabbed a DVD which was a Special Edition of Maschera.

Kinomoto-san looked at me curiously and then smiled.

"Hehe I've seen Kuroneko-chan looking at that kind of drawings herself, see? You guys like the same stuff!" She elbowed me again and then grabbed a DVD without looking.

Which can be really dangerous at this kind of places.

"Whah!" Kinomoto-san got all red up to her ears and slammed the DVD box in place again.

"I didn't see it… I didn't see it… I didn't see it…" She said while she walked away with her eyes closed.

"Haha what's wrong?!" I asked while grabbing the DVD Box she left.

"Sibling Secrets…" I whispered while I looked at the DVD.

Yep it was a Hentai, not a regular anime and let's say the cover of the DVD showed you exactly what kind of hentai it was. I am not going to go on detail on this one so sorry if you really want to know about it you can google it.

I giggled and left the DVD back on the shelf. That's what I meant when I said taking stuff without seeing was really dangerous.

"Hahah Kinomoto-san be careful! This place has stock of anything pertaining animation!" I asked while I walked next to her.

She was sobbing and turned around to see me, she then looked at me from head to toe and blushed a lot while looking at my feet or something like that.

"Ahh what's wrong?" I asked confused.

She snapped out of it and then bowed to me.

"I am sorry I am not a pure woman anymore I can't marry now!" And she walked straight to the back of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked myself while I walked behind her.

We arrived at the back section of the store which had all the anime figurines they owned.

She stopped in front of it and calmed down, and well they had all kinds of figurines and when I say all kind I mean ALL KINDS.

She looked at them and made a weird sound with her mouth to show her disgust.

"Hey relax they are just figurines just ignore them and look for something he will like, sorry I didn't warn you about this before" I looked away embarrassed and worried.

She realized this and started waving her hands in the air to calm me down.

"N-no I am… s-sorry! I am not used to this… stuff… I guess Hideki likes them so I have to start to appreciate them if we want to live together" She blushed and looked to the ground.

This bastard is so lucky! I envy him even more now!

"Hehe… y-yeah… so… anything got your attention already?" I asked while I grabbed a figurine of a girl with a hakama and a bamboo sword, she had long black hair, her name was Motoko as it said in the box.

Kinomoto-san looked around the place with a lot of caution and with critical eye. She grabbed some figurines and smiled but then looked them around and looked displeased and put them back on their place. After around 10 minutes she had already looked at ALL… yes… ALL the figurines even the hentai ones, she did an awesome job containing her disgust for them but didn't like them stating they were anatomically incorrect or overdone.

I didn't want to discuss about that and just let her be.

"Akasaka! This place has a lot of stuff but nothing seems perfect for him!" She started shaking me out of desperation.

"Woah woah okay calm down!" I let myself go and grabbed one of the edges of the bookshelves from the place to get back my balance.

When I did this something fell off from the upper part and landed on my head, and then on the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell!" I grabbed the place the thing hit my head. It didn't hit me that hard so it was something kind of hollow.

"Ahh are you all right?" Kinomoto-san got next to me and looked at me all worried, she wanted to grab my head and inspect it but hold herself and just looked at me.

"Y-yeah it's ok it seems the thing was hollow, maybe a display fell off the top of the shelf?"

We both looked at the floor and there it was a figurine box but it was turned down so the figurine was concealed by the packaging.

"K-komachi-chan?" Kinomoto-san asked confused while she bent to reach for the box, she grabbed it and turned it around.

She instantly stood up in a flash and looked at it all surprised with her eyes opened big as plates and a big pleased smile started drawing on her face.

Her respiration started to feel anxious and she started trembling a little bit, she looked at me and closed her eyes while she made a screaming expression.

"Ah?" I asked confused while she hugged the thing and moved from side to side.

"T-this! This is perfect Akasaka!" She showed me the figurine with a pleased smile on her face.

It had a figurine of around 1/8 scale of a little girl dressed as a maid, well kind of little she had "features" if you know what I mean, so maybe she was in her last Junior High term or just entered High School. She had a warm smile and was making a reverence with her maid costume which by the way was dark blue with a white apron with black lacing around it or well it was painted but that's how I saw it. She had short dark green hair and dark green almost grayish eyes.

"Well yeah it's indeed cute huh?" I asked pleased.

She looked at me and made a displeased face since she realized I didn't had an idea where this character was from.

"You don't know the game this girl comes from?!"

I started remembering all the games I've played but none of them rang the bell.

"I am sorry Kinomoto-san but no… I don't seem to remember any" I asked with an embarrassed face.

I mean I like games and such but I am not that hardcore.

She dropped her shoulders in disdain and looked at me while showing me the figurine again.

"She is Komachi-chan, the heroine of a video game called 'Maid battler: Komachi-chan!' and as you can deduct from the title it's a fighting game. Hideki loves this character and the also love the game, he states that this game is the father of Siscalypse. Since all the characters battling here are maids with different outfits and powers and such"

Kinomoto-san finished her explanation with a proud face as if knowing all this information by heart was a key feature in becoming the CEO of a company or something.

"Ahh I see… I've heard of that game, I didn't knew they had this kind of stuff" I grabbed the figurine and inspected it.

It was really well made and if you checked the copyright information if stated this figurine was made 6 years ago, so it was a real rare find.

"Wow it's really old! You just found a jewel Kinmoto-san!" I answered with a smile while I gave her the figurine back.

"Yes I know! I am so happy!" She made a little jump on the spot and then spun with the thing on her hands, she looked so cute, this guy is really lucky.

"Now about the price…" Kinomoto-san looked at the price tag but it was missing.

"Huh? Where is it Akasaka-san?!" She asked confused while she continued inspecting the box.

The thing was that this place had different ways of telling customers the price of things.

I grabbed the figurine with care and signaled her to follow me, she obediently did so without asking anything. Well I'd love to do once with Kuroneko and make her go with me to a movie or something. I would probably die in an instant out of embarrassment honestly.

We walked to the other side almost next to the door and there were two big posters with the price list of the things.

"See Kinomoto-san, all the things here have a little sticker on it with a color right?" I showed her the sticker which was just a regular colored circular sticker on the bottom of the packaging.

She nodded while realizing about it.

"I guess we need to find the color of the sticker here to know the price?"

"Well kind of… the thing is they have price ranges, and depending of the barcode which will be scanned at the store, you'll know the price… I don't know why they do this honestly hehe" I looked at her confused.

She made a displeased expression and then groaned.

"Ahh why do they keep doing this so complicated?!" She calmed down and then smiled.

"Sorry hehehe now… how do we know the price, I don't see a register here" She looked around.

"Ohh no, take one of those bags from over there" I pointed to a bag container next to the door.

She got one and looked at me confused.

"Place the thing inside the bag and let's go out, are you sure this is what you want to get him?"

She looked around and then closed her eyes, and smiled, she let out a sigh and looked at me.

"Yes it is… I am sure Akasaka… let's go" She placed the figurine inside the bag.

We walked out of the place and got back to find the girl at the register sitting on a stool as if she didn't care playing with her cellphone, she gave us a "What'cha want?" look and then stood straight.

"So… um… h-here!" Kinomoto-san placed the bag over the counter and looked away nervously.

The girl looked at me confused and asked me with her face while pointing at Kinomoto-san what was wrong with her.

I just shrugged my shoulders while smiling to calm her down.

She sighed and looked at the contents of the bag.

"So… this will be all? Are you sure?" She asked Kinomoto-san while she scanned the barcode.

"Eep!" Kinomoto-san gave a little jump out of nervousness and then looked at her with an uneasy face.

"Y-yes that's all... p-please don't hit me" she covered her face in panic.

The girl sighed and looked at her with a gentle face.

"Look kid I know I look like a heavy metal bully but it's just my way of demonstrating how unique I am ok… I don't bite…" She smiled to her.

Kinomoto-san looked at her in awe and then started blushing a lot while she smiled and nodded slowly.

"It will be 9850 yens please" The girl waited for Kinomoto's answer.

Kinomoto-san looked at the price tag and then took out her purse, she took out a 10,000 yen bill and gave it to the girl who took it with a smile and made the sale, while she did this she got something from the bottom of the register it was a little black and light blue envelope.

"Okay here's your change and take this with you… welcome to this part of Music and More, have a nice day guys" She smiled and waved at us goodbye.

Kinomoto-san took the things and smiled at her, she was still blushing, she then looked at me and smiled even more that she got what she wanted.

"T-thank you so much!" She bowed at the girl who got kind of flustered.

"H-hey yeah no probs! That's my job I get paid for it now go!" She got back into her normal self.

Kinomoto-san giggled and looked at me while she smiled a lot since she got what she wanted.

"Thanks a lot to you too Akasaka-san… let's go!" She started walking with big steps while keeping the bag safe.

I waved at the girl who just made me a thumbs up and got back to playing with her cellphone.

"So… what do you want to do now?" I asked at her while I got back my skateboard which I had to leave at the entrance.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and winked me an eye while trying to look sexy.

"Well didn't my boyfriend asked me to eat with him?"

I looked at her and started feeling the urge to laugh my ass off but I contained.

"Haha yes yes I know my love… let's go… what'cha want?"

"Hehe nice game Akasaka… you'll be dating Kuroneko-chan in no time if you continue like this" She winked me an eye which made me realize blood was rushing to my face, so looked around to conceal it.

"S-so… how about pizza Kinomoto-san?" I asked while I pointed at a restaurant at the other side of the street.

She smiled at me and got next to me and grabbed my arm, which felt some soft parts… and she started walking.

"Let's go there then dear!" She winked me again.

Well she is being really lovely isn't she?

We entered the place people were already inside eating, so we just went to a table and sat down, she took out the figurine and smiled at it.

"Yess! This is perfect! I remember he showed me a picture of this same figurine and stated he had been looking for it for the past 5 years with no success! He will flip out of happiness when he sees it! You are the best Akasaka-san really thanks a lot!" She gave me a warm smile.

I felt how my heart warmed out of her words which made me smile back.

"Hey no probs! That's what friends are for aren't we?"

"Hehe you sure are sweet Akasaka… I understand some things now…" She gave me a warm smile and looked away blushing.

"Ha?! W-what do you mean?!" I asked confused.

"Nothing! I'm going to order! Be right back!" She stood up in a snap and rushed to the counter.

I guessed she was going to order pepperoni pizza since I told them once I like that one a lot and she said she also liked it.

After a little bit of time she came back with a ticket.

"Okay so the order will be done in around 5 minutes, I ordered pepperoni it is okay?" She asked worried.

"Well you didn't even asked for my opinion darling… how rude!" I made a displeased face and looked away while crossing my arms in front of me.

She looked at me and her eyes opened wide she then sat and looked at me worried.

"I… I am sorry! B-but you told us the other day that you liked pepperoni pizza! So I just felt natural about that!"

I continued looking at the window.

"No… it's ok… I will eat it even if I wanted some mushrooms on it or something… don't worry" I looked down to the table with a sad face.

Kinomoto-san let out a contained cry and started sobbing.

"I… I am sorry… I… I didn't want to do that… I am so dumb…" She cleared a tear with her left hand.

I looked at her alarmed I think my prank just went out of control.

"H-hey don't cry! I was joking s-sorry!" I asked for forgiveness with my hands.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and then smiled.

"Got…cha! You silly boy I knew you were acting!" She made a boastful expression.

"Ha!? Wha? How?!" I asked confused.

"Girl's instinct…" She winked me an eye again.

She looked super cute this time, I started blushing.

"Hehhee you are so easy to fluster Akasaka-san… calm down! I am just goofing around with you!" She fanned her face with her right hand to let me know it was nothing.

"Wow you are good at this! I am sure you do this all the time with Hideki huh?" I asked while I looked at the figurine which was sitting over the table.

She gave me a warm smile while she looked at the window remembering her time with him.

"Hehe well yeah it was funny in the beginning but then he got to tell when I was faking so he always gets me back…" She sighed while she started playing with her hair nervously.

"I guess that's what they call getting to know each other hehehe but don't worry you'll have the same thing with Kuroneko-chan okay?!" She smiled at me.

Before I was able to answer that, the pizza arrived.

It was a big one with pepperoni and such. Well it was a medium one which only had 6 slices since it was only two of us.

"Yay! Yummy! Let's eat! Thanks for the food!" Kinomoto-san smiled at me and grabbed a pizza slice.

"Ehh well yeah I guess then…" I grabbed a pizza slice and ate it while she did the same trying to avoid a confrontation about what she said before.

We finished the pizza in no time and didn't say a word I guess both of us were really hungry, after leaving and paying which we paid half and half since Kinomoto-san refused to let me pay of the whole thing, we got out of the store.

We walked a little bit heading south.

"Pwah! That was tasty wasn't it?" Kinomoto-san asked while she rubbed her tummy.

"Hehe yeah it was, thanks a lot, it was really nice to eat with you" I smiled at her.

She then stopped on her tracks and started fidgeting on the spot while looking at the floor nervous.

I realized she stopped and looked back, she was looking at me with a flustered face while blushing a lot.

"Huh what's wrong now Kinomoto-san?" I asked confused while I got back to her.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and moved her sight away, she started trembling a little bit and then calmed down, she got near me and whispered.

"I… ahh… are we still… will you…" She looked away and took out the paper of the video game she wanted to buy for Hideki.

I mean really?! Just for that? I was going to have a heart attack if she continues to act like this! Also, it was a censored version so I didn't see anything wrong with it.

I sighed and looked at her fed up, she looked at me and started to tremble.

"Really? Didn't I told you I was going to help you with it?! Now where do you want to buy it? I don't even know video game stores near this place" I looked around when she rushed and hugged me AGAIN.

Soft stuff soft stuff! That's all I was thinking before she realized she overdid it and let me go.

"I am sorry! I was just happy I tend to be really touchy with people I feel comfortable with" She tuck her tongue out and winked me an eye.

If I didn't knew she was engaged to Hideki I would totally think she was hitting on me!

"Yes yes I know I also like being with you and such, just calm down girl! People are looking this way!" I looked around nervously but most people continued their ways.

"Hehe sorry but you need to get used to it…" She then looked around and found the name of the street.

"Okay we are on the 10th street… the other day I was walking with him and he told me about a video game store in a mall three blocks away from here, let's go and see if they have it there!" She grabbed my hand and started running like hell!

I almost tripped when we were running on the second block but was able to jump and get on my skateboard which made her let me go with a whiplash effect which gave me more speed, I then passed over her, the place was alone so I was able to skate freely but then… someone came walking from the corner.

The girl who was about to crash with me looked at me and flinched on the spot while she covered her face with her hands.

"Woah watch out Akasaka-san!" Kinomoto-san said with a worried voice.

"Wow watch out!" I was about to crash with her when I was able to powerslide but I was going to hit her at that speed, so I did the only thing I could do which was press the skateboard's nose to make it flip in the air behind me and over her I just jumped away and the skateboard hit the wall next to us.

So in the end I ended in the floor while the skateboard flipped over next to me and the girl got her composure back.

And then mayhem…

When we both came to realize who it was, Kuroneko was already grabbing me by the collar of my t-shirt with eyes that could kill anyone just like that! Even a freaking gangster would back away from her! I almost pissed my pants to be honest with you guys.

"Y-you... YOU STUPID KID!" Kuroneko was holding my collar tightly while she pressed her left knee over my chest, the other one was stepping behind her, she was kneeling like an English knight to be more precise, I couldn't move.

"Brgbhrgbhrgbrhbgrh" I was being choked to death by her.

Kinomoto-san saw this situation and got worried so she walked behind Kuroneko and pulled her over, which made her let me go and calm down.

"D-don't you even dare to touch me without my permission!" Kuroneko looked at Kinomoto-san with blazing eyes.

Kinomoto-san just smiled at her and waved at her.

"Hello Kuroneko-chan I never thought you were going to pop out of nowhere!" She stated with a cheerful tone of voice.

Doesn't this girl have a self-conservation instinct?! Kuroneko will kill us both now!

Kuroneko looked at Kinomoto-san dumbfounded and calmed down, she then turned all her rage to me while I was picking up my skateboard.

I turned around and I was attacked by the beast again!

"Y-you! S-stupid! W-what the hell where you doing yesterday explain now!" Kuroneko was again grabbing me by the collar and she cornered me against the wall where my skateboard crashed.

"H-hey! *cough* P-please! B-breath!" I was about to faint from the absence of air.

"Kuroneko-chan you are choking him!" Kinomoto-san urged her to calm down.

Kuroneko looked at me, both of us were well… really close to each other since she was cornering me, because of the commotion neither of us realized this.

"W-wah!" Kuroneko let me go and backed away immediately, she then looked at the floor and fidgeted a little bit, after that she got back to herself.

"There! I let him go… now explain stupid Akasaka!" Kuroneko threw all the steel she could at me with her eyes and last words.

"H-hey…" I gave her an awkward wry and then picked up my skateboard.

She looked at me and pointed at the skateboard which I just picked up, she was holding a bag with what it seemed like groceries.

"Yes you've said hello enough now! Explain!" Kuroneko got near me a few steps.

I sighed and realized there was no escaping from this one. I looked at Kinomoto-san who just shrugged her shoulders at me while she smiled nervously, she also winked me an eye.

"Ahh well… h-hey hello Kuroneko… nice meeting you" I waved her hello.

Kuroneko looked at me and twisted her lips she was getting impatient, she was going to say something before I interrupted her.

"About yesterday hehe… w-well… I guess you came back from an important event?" I asked to divert her attention.

Kuroneko blushed a little bit and closed her eyes before she pushed me away.

"NO Talking about that… forget what you saw!"

"W-well that's kind of…" I looked away embarrassed.

Kinomoto-san giggled at both of us which made us look at her, she walked next to us.

"Well Akasaka-san just answer her, she was worried about you as I can tell…" Kinomoto-san looked at Kuroneko who looked around nervously to calm down.

I looked at Kuroneko surprised, she gave me an uneasy look and crossed her arms in front of her still holding the bag and looked away.

"I… I wasn't worried because it was you… but you are our main debugger and such…" She gave me an uneasy look and calmed down.

I smiled at her but she didn't see me.

"Okay I am sorry about almost crashing with you a moment ago… now about that hehehe…" I looked at her, which made her nervous.

"W-what are you looking at pervert?" She covered her body with both hands and the bag.

Kinomoto-san just giggled at us.

"Haha you guys are so funny!" She stood next to Kuroneko which made her calm down.

"Now… explain Akasaka…" She gave me a serious look.

"Okay okay sorry…" I calmed down and looked at both of them with a serious look.

"Now… about that night Kuroneko… I was riding that bus because I was being chased by a bunch of thugs who wanted to take away my headphones" I looked at the floor kind of irate.

Kuroneko's eyes opened big and she was clearly surprised to hear that.

"Y-you… you were being mugged?" She asked confused.

"Well… yeah kind of Hahahaha" I placed a hand on the back of my head and laughed to calm her down.

"So those guys running behind you… they weren't your friends or something?" She asked again while she placed her left clenched hand on her chest.

"Hehe well I would love to have friends who ran that fast! I would improve my speeding technique in no time! Hahaha" I smiled at her.

She blushed a little bit and then looked down at the floor, but got back to herself again.

"But why did you used a bus for that! That's really dangerous you know?!" She gave me a worried look, but instantly concealed it.

I smiled at her since she almost made my heart melt. I love her and I love this tender side of her.

"W-well about that… I don't know when you saw me skating on the streets, but since I was running away from them I had to do something… if I didn't had done that I am pretty sure I would be dead or in the hospital right now…" I answered with a low voice.

Just the idea of being beaten up by those guys scared the hell out of me.

Kuroneko looked worried and sad too, she looked at Kinomoto-san with the corner of the eye, Kinomoto-san already knew what happened but she looked worried anyways.

"Well yeah I know that but if you had fallen from that truck you'll be dead by now… which would be bad since I need to collect your dark powers if you happen to die… so please tell me if it happens soon" Kuroneko looked at me with a poker face.

Ouch! So cold right?

Kinomoto-san dropped her shoulders and then grabbed Kuroneko's to calm her down.

"Heeey…. No one is dying on my guard now… Akasaka-san please be careful! You've could got really injured if something bad happened!" Kinomoto-san looked at me kind of upset but also worried.

Kuroneko looked to a side and fidgeted a little bit, she then whispered.

"T-that would've sucked…"

"Did you said something?" I asked.

"N-no! Nothing stupid mortal! Now… if something happens to you the game would not be developed! P-please think about how I would… I mean... the team! Yes! The whole team would be in big trouble! Take care of yourself stupid!" Kuroneko gave me a harsh tone of voice but she had worried eyes.

Kinomoto-san smiled at us and then looked at me.

"I would have cried for days if something happened to you Akasaka! Please be more careful!" Kinomoto-san urged me, which calmed down Kuroneko about what she just said before.

I looked at both of them and smiled with a guilty face.

"I am sorry girls I won't cling on cars again…" I looked at my skateboard which helped.

"Please! I mean I know your headphones are expensive and such but your life is more valuable!" Said a concerned Kinomoto-san.

Kuroneko just nodded silently with a worried expression, but when both our eyes met she looked away instantly.

"I will… sorry please don't get mad" I looked down.

Kuroneko made a little giggle but looked away to negate the sound, Kinomoto-san smiled at us and then looked at Kuroneko.

"Well Kuroneko-chan! Why are you around this area? Do you leave near?" She asked while leaning forward to see the contents of the bag.

Kuroneko looked at the bag and then at both of us and got back to her dark form.

"I just came to a convenience store to buy groceries, I don't live that near, but it's the only place near that sells the ingredients for the dinner we were going to prepare…" She then looked at both of us and opened her eyes big.

She gave a couple of back steps and then got all gloomy but calmed down, she then gave me an ice cold look and threw more steel at me.

"And… what about you!? Why are you with her?!" She asked with an imperative tone of voice.

Well are you my mom or something?! Since I know being my girlfriend it's impossible!

"A-ah? W-what?!" I asked confused.

Kuroneko looked at me and started to get mad.

"D-don't answer me like a stupid person! Why are you with her today?" She asked while she pointed at me and looked at Kinomoto-san.

Kinomoto-san smiled at both of us and then showed Kuroneko the bag she was carrying.

"I am sorry Kuroneko-chan I tried calling you but you never answered! He helped me buy this for Hideki! His birthday is coming near" She looked at her with eyes full of love.

Kuroneko made a disgusted expression but concealed it and looked at the figurine.

"I see… you helped her get a Komachi-chan figurine? Where? I thought this ones were rare to find!" She looked at me surprised.

"Ohh ohh he knows a really good place which I am pretty sure you won't believe sell this things!" Kinomoto-san answered with a lot of joy.

Kuroneko looked at her confused and then looked at me.

"So… where is this magical place at?" She looked at me trying to force the truth out of my mind or something.

"W-wha?! W-well… it's not that far… d-do want to go?" I asked nervously.

Kuroneko looked at me and backed away a little bit while she blushed a little bit.

She was at a loss of words. Kinomoto-san looked at us and smiled again, she closed her eyes to calm down and pulled Kuroneko to her side.

"Hey Kuroneko-chan are you busy now? Were you on your way back home?" She asked gently.

Kuroneko looked at Kinomoto-san and blinked a couple of times confused as like to process the information she just received, she didn't understood why she asked that.

"Well I was about to go back, but since it is kind of early I just walked a little bit until I almost got ran over that stupid person over there" Kuroneko looked at me full of hatred.

I felt a chill run down my spine and looked away of nervousness.

Kinomoto-san made a contained scream on her throat to conceal her emotion and then looked at both of us.

"Well Kuroneko-chan! We haven't finished yet! Akasaka-san was going to help me get a game…" Kinomoto's eyes started to grow dim and she started getting embarrassed.

Kuroneko looked at her confused and then looked at me asking me what was going on.

I sighed and looked at her.

"She wants help getting a certain game for Hideki although it's a censored version of an R18 game, she feels it's really embarrassing to just go and buy it her herself, so she asked me to buy it for her and we were on our way to the store for that" I answered seriously.

Kuroneko looked at both of us and started getting anxious and blushed a little bit.

"A-a game huh? W-well since I've already walked this long and it's kind of early… I'll go… if it's ok with her" Kuroneko looked at Kinomoto-san.

Kinomoto-san smiled big and gave her a thumbs up, which made Kuroneko smile a little.

She then looked at me with a cold gaze and answered.

"It's not that I want to hang out with you stupid skaterboy… but since you are going to a videogame store I want to check material for the game and also to get to know the store… I didn't knew there was a store nearby" She looked away.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Well I didn't even knew about the store either, Kinomoto-san was going to show it to me" I looked at her. Kinomoto-san smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up too.

"I see…" Kuroneko said with a low voice and a concealed smile.

"W-well… since Kinomoto-san is asking me… I'll accompany her to the store and then leave" She said without looking at me.

Kinomoto-san made a little jump while saying "Yay!" and she looked at the street.

"Okay then let's goooo! The place is on the next block!" Kinomoto-san started running in direction of where the store was located.

I walked next to Kuroneko since Kinomoto-san was almost rushing.

"H-hey… hand me over the bag I'll carry it for you" I asked while looking away.

Kuroneko looked at me with a fed up expression.

"Who do you think I am a 5 year old? I can carry it myself! Also, you are carrying your skateboard so no thanks" She shot me down on the spot.

Well sorry for being friendly!

Kuroneko then looked at me and looked at the ground uneasy.

"If… we trade…" she looked at the bag while saying this.

"Ah? Trade?" I looked at her confused.

"Ah! You blockhead!" Kuroneko snatched my skateboard and grabbed it on her side.

She was wearing her cosplay by the way which was really weird, but I guess she indeed uses that dress a lot. I love it so I don't care.

"Take it stupid" She handed over the bag while she looked away blushing a little bit.

I smiled and took the bag from the other handle, and then took the whole bag with me.

We didn't say a word after that and arrived at the store in no time.

We arrived at the little mall, which I've seen before but never entered.

"No way, there's a video game store here?" I asked confused while I looked around.

Kuroneko looked at the place unimpressed.

Kinomoto-san smiled at me and then pointed at the stairs that go to the basement.

"The store is hidden on the basement so let's go and check out!" She ran to the stairs leaving us behind again, is she doing this on purpose?

Kuroneko and I looked at each other confused and walked without saying a word.

We arrived at the store Kinomoto-san said, it looked like a regular electronics shop, since the front part of it was packed with televisions, and such.

"Here, the games are on the back part!" She walked swiftly around the place, like if she knew it from all her life.

"Hey you…" Kuroneko said while she looked around.

"Ah… yeah?" I answered while looking away to calm down.

"Why is she wearing her school uniform if it's golden week?" She looked at Kinomoto-san from behind.

I looked at her surprised, I thought she didn't notice!

"Hehe well we met at the school gate and she said that since she was going to school, she just wore it without noticing why?"

Kuroneko sighed and looked at her with a fed up expression.

"T-that's something new… well whatever…. Let's go…" She walked faster.

All this time she pressed my skateboard to her lap with both hands, and she was caressing it with her hands, it found out this weird but didn't ask to avoid problems.

We arrived at the back part and the place was full of shelves with videogames.

Kinomoto-san walked next to me and looked at me nervously.

"A-are you sure you can ask for it?"

I sighed and looked at her with a confident look.

"I've told you I will, just give me the propaganda"

She took out the piece of paper from her skirt pocket and then looked at me, and noticed something.

"Why are you carrying Kuroneko's grocery bag around Akasaka?" She looked at me with a mischievous look.

Kuroneko wasn't around so I guess she felt free to ask like that.

"A-ah… w-well we traded hehe… she has my skateboard now" I looked away embarrassed.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and smiled a lot, she then contained a cry and looked around but couldn't find Kuroneko.

"Huh she is gone now? Let me go and look for her, p-please go and get the game okay?" She pleaded with her hands.

"Y-yes I've told you already! Please look for her! She has my skateboard!" I asked really worried.

Well my skateboard also worries me!

"Hehe yeeeeahh sureee… skateboard… of courseee!" She winked me an eye and walked away.

I just looked at her confused.

I then looked at the piece of paper on my hand and walked to the counter.

The place was really simple, it was a regular store, one level only, and it was a big rectangle, on the frontal half they sold consoles, televisions and such. The back part was full of video games and such on shelves like a library. The store looked like an Akihabara store I've visited a couple of times before.

I just walked around and looked for the counter until I found it.

There was a guy in his mid-twenties there, I knew he was a college student because he was doing his homework or something on a notebook. Or maybe he was just drawing or something I don't know!

I arrived next to the counter and the guy looked at me but then continued doing whatever he was doing on his notebook.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The guy asked with an uninterested voice.

I wanted to punch him in the face but contained myself and just took out the piece of paper Kinomoto-san gave me and placed it on the counter.

"I want to buy this game please…" I asked with a serious tone.

The guy looked at the propaganda and then looked at me suspiciously.

"You want this game… it's R18 my friend sorry can't do" he got back to his notebook.

I sighed and calmed down.

"Look dude… I know there's a regular version of the game and that you guys have it… I don't need the R18 one… I just want the regular copy"

The guy stopped what he was going and looked at me, he inspected me with a lot of care and then closed his eyes, he sighed and stood up.

"Okay hold on a second…" He left the counter but closed his notebook and took it with him so I wasn't able to see what he was doing. I know it's rude but he got me curious!

I looked around but nothing stood out, the only thing bothering me was that I wasn't able to see where Kuroneko or Kinomoto-san were at the moment.

After 1 minute or so the guy came back with the game.

"Here, inspect it, it's brand new, regular copy, nothing nasty on it" He said with a displeased face.

I looked it and it seemed like the regular version, I looked around but didn't found Kinomoto-san.

"What's the price?" I asked while looking for it around the box.

"Ohh 5,500 yens since it's the regular version" The guy said nonchalantly, he opened his notebook again over the desk and I was able to peek on it.

He was just doing some math problems… BORING!

"Okay hold on, let me get the money since it's for a friend okay?" I asked while I excused myself with a hand.

"Sure take your time" He continued working on his notebook.

I walked around but I wasn't able to find Kuroneko or Kinomoto-san.

"What the hell I hope they didn't leave to look at shoes or something!" I scratched my head and continued walking.

"W-what are you implying?!" asked a nervous voice and I knew this angel voice.

I smiled and walked into the isle and found them.

Kuroneko and Kinomoto-san were looking at a copy of Monster Hunter while Kinomoto-san said something to her, Kuroneko was blushing a little bit.

"H-hey what are you girls doing?" I asked while I walked next to them.

Kuroneko looked at the game and showed it to me with one hand.

"W-which companion is better… the Chakas or the Felvynes?" She gave me a serious face, she was really interested on my answer.

I've never played this game before! So I didn't knew what to answer, but then I noticed the game box had a pair of cat-like creatures that seemed friendly.

"Ahh I guess the little cats over there are better?" I asked her confused.

"Hehe… I knew it" Kuroneko looked at the box with a slight smile blushing a little bit.

Kinomoto-san was going to say something but refrained from it and then looked at me winking at me.

"Hey player! What's up?" She asked while she looked at Kuroneko.

"Player?! W-what's the meaning of that Kinomoto-san!" Kuroneko asked nervously.

Kinomoto-san smiled at her and took another game box.

"Hey Akasaka… do you like simulation games? Like medical operation simulation and such?" She then gave Kuroneko a mischievous look and continued "Or maybe Dating sims?!" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Wahh!" Kuroneko looked at her blushing a lot and then looked at me with an ice cold stare.

"D-don't you even think of answering that!" She pointed at me with her freehand.

I then noticed something weird.

"Hey Kuroneko… why are you hugging my skateboard?" I asked confused.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and giggled but cut it out as Kuroneko shot her down with her sight.

"W-what do you mean?" Kuroneko stood straight and left the game on the shelf.

"I mean you could have just placed the skateboard on the floor, but you are hugging it with one hand against your body I mean it's cute and all but it will ruin your dress" I asked worried.

Kuroneko gave a back step and placed the skateboard on her lap and started grabbing it with both hand, she then looked away and answered nervously.

"I…it's just that I wanted to look at games but was worried about it rolling away…."

I almost died out of cuteness there.

"Hehe it won't roll away don't worry and if it did I don't think it will have the force to take down a shelf hahaha" I gave them a nervous laugh and then looked at her.

She got back to herself and answered me with a cold stare.

"Well it hindered my mobility that's why I carried it that way… don't ask stupid questions Akasaka…" She threw steel at me.

Kinomoto-san sighed and then looked at me.

"Hey did…. Did you find it?" She asked me nervously.

I winked her and eye and gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled a lot and then jumped and hugged me again.

"Thanks! You are the best!" The let me go.

"Ara… you are really friendly towards him Kinomoto-san… are you sure you are in love with sempai?" She looked at me mischievously and with a disgusted face.

"W-what?!" Kinomoto-san asked nervously.

"H-hey calm down heheh" I said but she continued.

"I mean hugging him just because of a game? It's like hugging him for opening a door or something" She said with a cold tone.

"N-no! What are you saying Kuroneko!" I rebuked.

Kinomoto-san then giggled and gave her a confident look.

"Weeell… it seems someone is kind of jealous huh?" Kinomoto-san made the counter-attack.

"Ha?!" Kuroneko looked at both of us with a blushed face and disgusted eyes.

I just blushed and looked away nervously. She saw my reaction and her eyes opened big, to which she just turned around and walked away.

"As if he even had a chance…. Stop saying nonsense… he like one million years away from being my type…" She left us alone.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and smiled gently.

"See? She likes you!" She elbowed me.

I gave her a nervous smile, she sounded really convincing when she said I didn't stood a chance to be honest.

"I… I don't think so… she just said I don't stand a chance hehe… in like a million years!" I looked away to conceal my sadness.

"Aww don't feel down! You'll understand her later! Okay?" She smiled and then looked at the other side of the isle with a smirk.

I looked and noticed that someone just moved away from our sight but I couldn't see who it was.

"Well what about the game? How much is it?" She asked worried.

"Ahh about that… 5,500 yens" I answered nervously.

Kinomoto-san let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me.

"Great! It is the same price that we saw that day so I can afford it!" She took out the bills from her pocket.

She then started fidgeting and looked at me with upturned eyes without saying a word.

I knew what she wanted… and I hated her doing that! It's like my little sister! They are cute and ask a guy for help and just with a stare they get what they want!

I sighed and looked away while I extended a hand.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go and buy it! Go look for Kuroneko and let's go…" I took the money while I finished saying this.

"Yay! You rock! Thanks!" She gave a little jump and walked on the direction she looked before asking about the money.

"Ahh sure no problem" I walked to the counter.

I was walking when I heard someone whisper "I hate you stupid…"

I looked around but wasn't able to see anyone.

"I guess I am hallucinating or something…" I patted my cheeks and walked to the counter.

I arrived at the counter and the guy was still using his notebook and the game was still there.

"Hey dude, here is the money, thanks a lot for waiting" I handed over the bills.

He looked at them and inspected them and then placed them on the safe behind the counter.

"Do you need a bag?" He asked while he got one.

"Sure, thanks a lot" I grabbed the thing and walked away.

"Thanks for your purchase" He sounded more cheerful now.

Maybe I am the first sale he makes on the whole day?

After that I was able to spot Kuroneko and Kinomoto-san, they were waiting for me at the store entrance.

Kuroneko looked at me with doubtful eyes and pointed at the bag, which Kinomoto-san looked without even blinking, she was containing all her emotion.

"You… show me contents I don't want any dirty images on Kinomoto-san's mind…" She said while Kinomoto-san blushed profusely because of Kuroneko's words.

"W-wha-what are you saying Kuroneko-chan?!" Kinomoto-said while she placed a hand over her mouth to cover her embarrassment.

I looked at Kuroneko and raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you capable of looking at the contents and not being affected if it…." I stopped on my tracks and looked at Kuroneko… I then blushed profusely but a lot of anger started accumulating on my body.

S-she! She hasn't done it right? Please tell me she hasn't PLEASE!

Kuroneko looked at me confused as of why did I stop talking and then realized something just by looking at me in the eye.

She blushed profusely and rushed to me, she pushed me over but grabbed the bag with her right hand since she was holding my skateboard with the left one.

"S-stop thinking perverted things stupid perverted dog! I… I just happen to have an f-friend in Chiba who liked this games… s-so I am mentally prepared for th-them! S-stupid!" She moved away and opened the bag while trembling a lot.

Since she was carrying my skateboard she just opened the bag with her hand but didn't took the actual game out of it.

She was closing her eyes while opening the bag, you could clearly see she was really nervous, she then opened one of her eyes with caution and looked inside, she realized it was a regular copy and opened both eyes to make sure. She then moved the bag to move the game box and realized it was indeed the regular copy. Wow am I that unreliable?!

She sighed and relaxed, then looked back at me, but didn't say a word, she just gave me a cold stare and then looked at Kinomoto-san who was still in the middle of her blushing attack. She got in front of her and looked at her with warm eyes.

"I-it's ok Kinomoto-san… it's the regular copy, here have a look" She handed over the box.

Kinomoto-san just went "Eh?" and blinked a couple of times to calm down, she then realized what happened and saw me on the floor.

"What are you doing there Akasaka-san?!" She looked at me confused.

Kuroneko stumbled a little bit and then looked at me with scornful eyes.

"He… this stupid kid tripped, that's all… now… check the game box" Kuroneko diverted the attention from me.

Well she is being really sweet isn't she?

Kinomoto-san giggled and looked at the box, she tucked her hand inside with a lot of caution and nervously took it out, she saw the box and her irises grew and then got tiny, she looked at me and thanked me with her eyes and smiled while she hugged the game box.

"T-thanks Akasaka-san! This is the game! It's the best! Please get up!" Kinomoto-san offered me her hand to get up.

"Hehe thanks for being polite" I smiled while I took her hand and got up while looking at Kuroneko who just looked at me with a "what do you want stupid?" face.

Kinomoto-san smiled and shook my hand while she hugged the gamebox with her left hand in which she was also holding the bag that contained the Komachi-chan figurine we bought earlier.

Kuroneko looked away kind of upset and clicked her tongue, Kinomoto-san saw this and looked at me, she winked at me and let me go.

I just looked at both of them confused.

"Thanks a lot Akasaka-san! This is the last thing I wanted to gift him! Now I need to wrap them up and that's it!" She made a victory sign with her right hand while she looked at Kuroneko and me smiling.

"Hehehe y-you are welcome" I said while I blushed a little bit and looked away.

"I guess this useless human can prove handy sometimes…" Kuroneko said while she made a pensive look and inspected me from head to toe as if she was a landlord looking at a new slave or something.

Kinomoto-san was about to say something when her cellphone rang.

"Excuse me" and she picked up the call.

Kuroneko and I looked at each other but didn't say a word, I got nervous and looked away while she just looked at Kinomoto-san.

"Yes this is Mina?" She answered.

She then smiled and continued talking.

"Aha, yes dad what's up?" She answered while she swayed from side to side.

She looked at us and smiled and whispered while moving the phone from her face "Hold on I'll be with you lovebirds in a minute" she then walked away.

"L-lo…" I got interrupted by Kuroneko.

"Don't dare to even finish that word! Don't think anything stupid, just let her finish her call" She then looked away blushing profusely but with a stern look trying to conceal her embarrassment.

We stood silent giving some stares with the corner of the eye to each other.

After a little bit Kinomoto-san came back with a gloomy face.

"Sorry guys! I have to leave now! My dad needs my assistance with something and I can't stay any longer" She pleaded with her hand.

I smiled and let her know I was ok with it while Kuroneko froze and looked at her with her eyes opened big as plates.

"Y-you are leaving already?!" Asked an uneasy Kuroneko.

I looked at her confused I mean what's wrong? Did they plan something after this and now she won't be able to attend or something?

"Sorry Kuroneko-chan you'll have to hang out with Akasaka-san now, I really need to go I promise I'll make up with you later" She bowed to express her concern.

"Kuh!" Kuroneko looked at her with an uneasy face, then looked at me and made a disgusted face and then started trembling.

"It… it's okay Kinomoto-san… I…I'll handle it…" she said and then looked at me and blushed while looking away.

What's wrong with this girl? Am I that repulsive? Wow I am hurt now. I'll have to just be careful with her.

I then realized something… I was going to be alone with Kuroneko in the middle of the city… this… this counts as a date right? Right?!

I started getting nervous and sweaty, my hands felt sweaty and my fingertips started to itch a lot… they felt as if ants crawled over them. I then got anxious and looked at Kinomoto-san who was already standing straight looking at both of our reactions, she saw my eyes and winked.

"Okay sorry guys I am really really sorry! We can hang out together another day, but I really need to leave now" she said with a concerned face while she checked the hour on her cellphone.

"It's ok Kinomoto-san just go we'll be okay, don't worry" I said with a really nervous smile on my face.

Kuroneko looked at me with a smirk on her face while tightening her grip on my skateboard, but she looked away in an instant to avoid everyone seeing her reaction.

"Thanks a lot guys I am really sorry… I'll see ya around and don't get lost! Behave and well if you guys need something you know where to find me! See you around! Thanks a lot Akasaka-san! Good luck!" She winked an eye to both of us and rushed outside of the place.

Kuroneko and I stood there motionless looking at the void trying to not look at each other's way.

She then sighed and looked at me with a cold stare.

"Ok… I'm off" she said while she clumsily walked away from me to the exit.

I looked at her confused but felt how she poured a bucket of cold water over me with her stare, it was awful!

I catch up with her and she was not on the entrance, I looked around and she was standing at the next intersection looking around nervously.

"H-hey! Don't go off just like that! You are still carrying my skateboard you know?!" I pointed at it, to which Kuroneko looked at it and gripped it even tighter! Are her fingers unbreakable or something?!

"Ohh yeah that… here you don't need to carry my bag anymore please hand it over" she asked for the bag with her hand.

I looked at her confused and then pointed at the bag while looking at her.

"So you are leaving now?" I asked with a low voice.

"Huh?" She asked since I think I said it too low, since she made that expression you make when you don't get something and got a little bit nearer to me.

"No-nothing…" I handed over the bag.

"S-stupid…" She whispered while looking away to avoid me hearing her words.

She grabbed the bag and handed over the skateboard. I took it and our hands touched for a second.

She contained a cry and we both moved our hands with haste. Then awkwardness took over and we stood silent for a little bit. The atmosphere was getting really heavy and you could clearly see the awkwardness piling up over us.

Kuroneko looked around and then fixed her sight in a direction and started walking without saying a word.

"Eh?" I looked at her confused, is she leaving without saying goodbye?

Wow that will be really rude if she does it! So I walked behind her.

Kuroneko didn't say a word and just walked and walked, we passed the mall again, she looked and said something I couldn't hear while pointing at the place and continued walking we got to another intersection, she looked around and turned right and continued walking at a fast pace.

I saw she wasn't wearing high hills or something but her shoes didn't seem comfortable to walk that much although I didn't know how long she has been walking already.

"Hey Kuroneko what's wrong?" I asked, but she pressed on when she heard my voice.

"What the hell is wrong? Am I that repulsive?" I whispered, she then stopped on her tracks.

She looked at me with the corner of the eye while I catch up with her and before I was able to stand next to her she talked with a low voice.

"Y-you are not THAT repulsive I guess… now shut up and walk" she then continued walking.

"What? I am not getting this, do you want to get somewhere in particular?" I asked her, but she didn't answer.

So we walked like this for around three more blocks, she then stopped at another intersection and looked around with a pensive and worried look, and I got fed up.

If she is trying to get me lost she could just told me since the beginning and I would be on my way to skate or something.

Kuroneko was on her thinking dilemma when I let my skateboard drop on the floor, which made a strange noise like the one you hear when a wood plank falls from its place, but this sound also had this kind of metallic and hard plastic vibe on it too. It wasn't that loud but it was enough to make Kuroneko look on my direction confused.

"W-what?" She asked while she looked at me nervously.

"Look I don't know why are you walking like this and I now get you don't want to be alone with me so it's ok I get it I'm cool with it and I'm going to leave you alone now that way you'll be calmer and do whatever you need to do okay?" I said the last part with a gloomy and sad tone of voice without even noticing.

"I… ahhh..." Kuroneko was at a loss of words and looked at me with an uneasy face, she then looked around again.

I sighed and just said bye with my hand.

"Take care Kuroneko… see you later at the club I guess…" I kicked the floor off on my skateboard.

I was about to kick the floor again when the sound of her voice transcended all the noises on the place and reached my ears.

"W…wait!" She said with an uneasy voice.

I powerslid and turned around while still on my skateboard. It was pretty simple guys, you just pressed the tail of the skateboard and turned around on your own axis even a little kid could do that.

I looked at Kuroneko who was facing me, and our eyes met and the world stopped. She looked so confused and scared, she gave me a really innocent vibe as if asking me to don't leave her side ever again like that, my heart melted with just the pure sight of that, if she touched me I was going to have a heart attack for sure! She looked so cute!

I didn't move too much from her, but since I was going to go back to my house I started skating south so I was facing the wall of a closed store… they used to sell cellphone accessories but they sold so many they had to look for a bigger space to display all their merchandise.

I didn't knew what to say I just looked at her and blushed, she then looked at the floor and started fidgeting while giving me uneasy stares.

Is she going to confess or something? Ohh god no, please don't do that I will die for sure! Don't do that to me please! Although I know it's merely impossible for that to happen but well everyone has their own hopes and dreams right?

She didn't knew what to say and just looked at me and then looked away she then grabbed the bag she was carrying with both her hands on front of her lap and continued looking at the the floor, she fidgeted a little bit more and then looked at me with a calm face, she sighed and got back to her normal self.

I felt sad that her cute moment just finished.

"Ahh… Akasaka-san…" She said with a serious tone of voice.

Wow she didn't call me 'you' or 'human' that's good I guess?

"Y-yes Kuroneko do you need something?" I asked nervously while I got off from my skateboard.

She then looked at the ground nervously and fidgeted again, then looked around with the corner of the eye and that's when I got it.

I looked at her and started grinning while giggling a little bit.

Kuroneko got upset and looked at me with killer eyes.

"W-what's so funny stupid?!" She said while she pressed the bag to her lap with some force.

"D-don't tell me you are lost?" I asked while I placed a hand on my mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

Her eyes opened big and her irises dilated as if I just discovered her dilemma, she then looked away.

"I… I just got a little bit disoriented… My darkness powers are still getting used to this place and the fluctuations on it" She said with an uneasy voice.

"Pfffft Hahahaha what?! W-why didn't you just told me earlier? hahaha" I couldn't contain anymore and started laughing.

I wasn't making any fun of her I just thought it was really stupid she didn't said anything earlier! She is a really prideful one huh?

Kuroneko looked at my reaction and her troubled and calm face erased and it was redrawn with a lot of anger, she got all red to her ears from anger and then swung the groceries bag at me.

"D-don't laugh stupid douchebag! I w-was being serious! Now die! Disappear stupid Akasaka!" She finished that last part and let the bag of groceries go.

Yes guys as you hear it, she actually threw the damn thing straight to my face, but lucky me, she wasn't a professional athlete or something so she missed by far.

"W-woah calm down!" I flinched and covered my head.

The poor bag slammed against the wall next to me and a hollow followed by a breaking glass sound was heard.

"Huh?" I looked confused.

"Damn it I forgot about the sauce!" Kuroneko said while she rushed next to me to pick up the bag.

As soon as she picked it up the smell of spices and soy sauce covered the place, and also a dripping sound was heard.

I looked at Kuroneko who was pale as a ghost and had a kind of teary face on her, she was trembling while we both looked at the bag which was now dripping a pale brown and orange liquid from it.

"H-hey watch out don't get cut by the broken glass!" I instinctively tried grabbing the bag.

But Kuroneko moved it away and looked at me really upset, she then pointed at me and said with a raging tone of voice.

"Y-you! This is your fault! I needed that special sauce for the hotpot my mother was going to prepare tonight!" She then lowered the bag and placed it on the floor with a lot of caution.

"W-what?! You were the one who threw it at my face! Just imagine what would have happened if that thing actually hit me on the face!" I rebuked.

"Ha? My fault?! Th-that's what you get for making fun of me stupid!" She said and stepped near me.

"I wasn't making fun of you Kuroneko! I just thought we lost a lot of time walking around aimlessly just because you didn't want to admit you were lost…" I said with a calm voice.

"Kuh!" She gave a back step and looked away embarrassed.

"I… I don't know why I felt like that okay?" She whispered and got back to her normal self.

"B-but you will now have to get a new sauce for me on the spot got it!" She said with an imposing tone of voice.

She is blaming me for the whole thing?! She was the one who threw the god damned bag at my face! This girl is insane! But well if I get to spend more time with her it is okay I guess.

I lowered my voice and dropped my shoulders to accept defeat. "Fine… I'll go and get it… tell me where the store is and I'll go right away" I said with a fake fed up expression.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised and blushed a little bit, she then looked at the bag and picked it up.

"Y-you plan on going by yourself?!" She asked with an upset tone of voice and face.

I mean if she needs the damn thing I'll just go and get it for her in a short time with my skateboard.

"W-well yeah I'll go faster that way…" I said while scratching my cheek nervously.

"Stupid…" She said while she picked up the bag which now I realized it only contained the sauce and two poro sticks which now were covered with the sauce.

I never took my time to check the contents so I didn't realized it.

"Pardon me?" I asked confused.

Kuroneko looked at me really upset and threw steel at me and then sighed.

"Akasaka are you stupid, you don't even have the IQ to realize that you can't leave me alone here? I won't know how to get back if something happens! And you don't even know where the store is to begin with!" She then took a second bag from her dress pocket and opened it while she took out the poro sticks and with a disgusted face she started shaking them a little bit to take some sauce off.

I smiled at her and took out some napkins I happened to carry around… I mean I skate and sweat and such so having them around is really handy.

"L-let me clean them" I asked for them while looking away embarrassed.

Kuroneko looked at me and smiled a little bit, she then handed over the poro sticks with a lot of caution to avoid us touching each other.

I took the things and started wiping off the sauce with the napkins, while I did this Kuroneko walked to a near trashcan and dropped the bag with the broken glass with a lot of caution and then looked at me while I continued wiping off the sauce from the poro sticks.

"It's ok you have cleaned them enough..." she said while she walked next to me and asked for them back.

"I can get them cleaner I just need to stick the napkin over there…"

"It's okay Akasaka… give them back" She started sounding upset.

I just stopped and handed over on the spot.

"Good boy" she whispered with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

She realized I heard her and looked away.

"N-nothing… l-let's go… I need a map to know where the store is" She started walking aimlessly again.

I sighed and looked around.

"Kuroneko, there's a map on the other street at the convenience store let's go there okay?"

She stopped on her tracks and looked at me embarrassed.

"Y-yeah I knew already" She said with a confident look.

I made an unimpressed expression and looked at her, which made her step back a little bit.

"Kuroneko…" I said with a low tone.

"Y-yes?" She asked nervously.

"You know… the store is this way…" I pointed the opposite way she was going.

She blushed and rushed past next to me.

"I… I knew already I was testing your location abilities t-that's all"

"Hehe you clumsy girl…" I whispered.

She didn't hear me as I could tell since she didn't said anything, but I think I saw a little smile on her face while I approached her.

We walked next to each other without saying a word or even looking at each other until we arrived at the store, we entered and saw it.

It was in English since it was aimed at tourist and such but it also had Japanese on it. Kuroneko looked at it and found our current location in a second.

"Okay so we are here right?" I asked while I pointed at the big golden star which said in English _"YOU ARE HERE!"_

Kuroneko looked at me upset by my obvious deduction and sighed.

"Yes Akasaka even a kindergartener could come to that conclusion." She then calmed down while grabbing her temple and looked at the map again.

"Okay so… the store is at the 8th street, we are here as you intelligent being could deduct thanks to the well placed signalization over the map…" She looked at me as if stating I was stupid.

I wanted to rebuke but I just let her go, she smiled pleased and continued. Well she loves to insult people huh? Or maybe just me? Does that make me special? Wow this girl is turning me into a Masochist! I need to leave! But I can't… wow love is really confusing guys really.

"So we just need to walk straight two blocks and then turn left over here and we'll be on the 8th street, from there I guess you my all mighty darkness lady can spot the secret headquarter to get the supplies you need?" I asked with a teasing tone of voice.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised and then giggled a little bit but contained it the best she could, she then calmed down and continued looking at the map.

"Yes you are correct, well at least you know how to read maps" She said back to me, she is also teasing me.

"Hey look at is this way if you even get lost with me at a dungeon with a map we will be able to escape without any troubles!" I said while I made a thumbs up.

"Ohh well yeah as if that you'll ever be again with me like this…" she said with a cold tone of voice while she continued checking the map.

"Well ouch! Why do you even hate me that much?! I haven't done anything to you" I asked confused.

Kuroneko sighed and then looked at the window, she looked at the door and turned to face it.

"We… We'll see... just know I don't hate you… that much…" She then walked at a super-fast pace to the door and disappeared while I looked at her confused.

I blushed a then got a little bit happy. _Well at least she doesn't hate me that much…_ that's what I thought I mean she is at least letting me think I have an opportunity as I can see.

I looked at the clock and it was 4:30 pm so we had plenty of time although I didn't knew when she had to go back.

I got out of the store and Kuroneko was looking at the streets confused. I walked next to her, she looked at me and continued looking around as if I didn't even existed! What's wrong with her!

"So… Kuroneko…" I asked nervously.

"Yes? What do you need now?" She asked while she continued looking around with a cold tone.

"Ah! There it is!" She said while she pointed at the other side of the street and intersection.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The street we need to walk to… it's over there… let's go" She started walking without letting me finish

"Ahh okay… let's go then…" I desisted from now and let her be.

I guess I'll have other opportunities to ask her if she really hates me or not.

We walked and crossed the street and got to the front walk aisle… she then walked to the intersection and saw the name of the street and smiled pleased.

"Let's go minion…" She pressed forward.

"M-minion? What is this a roleplaying game?" I asked, but she didn't answer, she just giggled and continued walking.

"Well at least you are having fun hehe"

"I am not… d-don't say stupid things… I just remembered something funny, t-that's all" She said with a nervous tone of voice while she continued walking

"Ohh yeah?" I asked with a teasing an unconvinced voice.

"Y-yes! Now stop asking stupid questions!" She said while she looked away nervously.

"S-sorry" I whispered and continued walking.

"S-stupid Akasaka…" she said in an almost inaudible voice and continued walking.

After walking two blocks we again got back to another intersection, she looked around and pointed at a little convenience store in the middle of the block.

"There! That's the store! Now go and get me the sauce minion!" She said with a smile on her face.

She's enjoying this! Wow she is this bossy? I can't believe it!

"Yes yes master…" I walked while dragging my feet to show my discontent, but she just walked inside the door with a smile on her face.

We entered the store and the counter lady waved at Kuroneko.

"Ruri-chan! Welcome back! What happened your forgot something dear?" She said with a familiar tone of voice.

"_Ruri-chan… Ruri-chan…" _I whispered with a really low voice it sounded so cute… I wanted to call her that, but I was pretty sure she will punch me in the face if I even say "Ru" in front of her. So I contained.

"A-ahh… Antie! Sorry I just need another sauce bottle, I had a little inconvenient with the previous one…" She gave me an upset stare while she said this.

The lady on the counter which looked in her early forties or late thirties looked at me and smiled, she was not that tall, she was the average height, she was wearing the convenience store uniform and looked kind of like Kuroneko.

Maybe she is indeed her aunt?

"Ohh my… Ruri-chan you brought your boyfriend to the store today? Let me snap a photo!" She said with a kinky smile but also happy tone of voice.

Kuroneko and I froze on the spot and looked at each other and blushed profusely, she then got mad and elbowed me with a lot of force it hurt!

"S-stop thinking stupid things stupid! N-now go and get the sauce it's on aisle 4! Go! And stop thinking stupid things o-or I-I'll smash that stupid skateboard of yours on your head" She pushed me away while she said this, she looked so cute troubled.

She then walked to the lady on the counter with a blushing face.

"A-aunty s-stop saying nonsense! Ahahaha… ahhh!" She said while she almost tripped out of nervousness.

I sighed and thanked the lady on the counter for that cute but rather impossible reference… I'd love to come back one day as her boyfriend… but I am pretty sure that will never happen. I walked with a total saddened face while I looked at the aisle numbers and realized something…

"What the… the aisles aren't numbered!" I looked back at Kuroneko who was moving her hands frantically in front of the lady while she just giggled and calmed her down.

The store was simple… there were 6 rows of shelves with different products on it, the counter had two registers but only one was open, that's where Kuroneko's aunt was at the moment, the back part had all this big refrigerated rooms and there was also a place with some magazines… and behind the counter your could see the booze and cigarettes which I didn't even want to know about I hated those things! Really guys don't drink or smoke it kills you!

I resigned myself and realized I had to look for the sauce on the whole store so I just looked at the first things inside an aisle to somehow deduct which type of products it had and move on to the next one.

After around 10 minutes of looking at the aisles, Kuroneko showed up in the same aisle I was.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Ahh I am looking for the sauce you said! But I can't find it! Are you sure they have more in stock?" I asked desperate looking around.

She giggled while placing a hand on her mouth and looked at the other side of the store.

"Silly Akasaka-san… the sauce is on the first aisle next to the register, didn't I told you to go and get it?" She asked while she played with her hair looking at the aisle she said.

I wanted to run and hug her, she looked so cute!

"Ah?! No you didn't! You just let me go and went with your aunt to clear t-that…" I said while I blushed nervously.

Kuroneko looked at me and blushed a little bit and then looked away while saying nervously… "J-just shut up about t-that okay… go and get the sauce"

Well at least she didn't ask me to forget it! Since I will never be able to do so.

I passed next to her and she looked at me with a cold face, I sighed and walked to the aisle she said.

While I walked there, she entered the aisle I left but I didn't found out what she needed there since it only had potato chips and the like.

I got next to the counter and the lady on it looked at me cautiously while she smiled at me a lot, she then cleared her throat and got my attention. She saw this and asked me to get next to her.

"Ah… y-yes?" I asked while I walked next to her.

"Ohh son please… take care of my dear Ruri-chan! Don't harm her okay?" She smiled at me and then realized Kuroneko was walking back from the aisle and urged me to leave.

I just nodded and walked away confused.

"Take care of her? Not harm her? What the hell are we getting married or something? Everyone is crazy here!" I just walked and found the sauce bottle it was the only one left!

"Lucky! Hahha" I grabbed the bottle and walked back to the register.

Kuroneko was already there and had a bag of potato chips and two water bottles, she then looked at me with an uneasy face and then at the lady at the register who just warmly smiled at both of us.

"W-what are you doing hurry up!" she urged me.

"S-sorry" I just walked faster and got next to her, and placed the bottle over the register.

"Okay that's all kids?" The lady asked.

"Yes that's it" Kuroneko answered.

The lady registered everything and showed us the total.

I took out a bill and paid for the whole thing, since Kuroneko took some time taking out her purse and such.

"Ohh wow how gentlemanly! He's a keeper!" She winked an eye at Kuroneko who blushed and looked at me upset.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Ah well you said I had to get you the sauce since it was my fault it broke right?" I answered nonchalantly.

"What?!" She asked surprised.

The lady at the counter just watched our argument with a smile on her face.

"I… I asked you to get it! Not to pay for the whole thing! Now, here's your money! Auntie I'll pay…" Kuroneko stopped as the lady took my bill and started cashing it in front of us.

"Here's your change boy… well done, thanks for your patronage"

"W-what Auntie! I was going to pay for that!" Kuroneko said while she looked at her worried.

"Ahh c'mon Ruri-chan you don't get the chance of getting someone as handsome as him threat you something… even if it's a bag of potato chips and such… just go with the flow" She smiled at her, to which Kuroneko looked at the floor and blushed, while fidgeting.

"Now go and enjoy life my little kids! Be happy and don't do anything dangerous or I'll get mad at you!" She said with a serious tone.

"Y-yes!" I answered immediately.

Kuroneko looked at me with her eyes wide open and then looked at the lady who just signaled her to go with me.

She didn't say anything and just grabbed the convenience store bag and then pulled my shirt from the torso part.

"L-let's go" She walked away.

I looked at the lady and thanked her with my lips, to which she smiled and waved back.

"Thanks a lot! Have a safe trip back home!"

I walked out of the place and Kuroneko was standing in front of the store waiting for me with a nervous expression on her face.

"I…" she stopped and thought about what she wanted to say.

She then looked at me and got nervous and then calmed down.

"Why are you so nervous around me? Is it because I'm a guy?" I asked out of the blue.

I didn't know why I did it, but I just had to ask her.

"Eh?" Kuroneko looked at me confused, and then looked at the ground.

"Yeah I mean I haven't done anything bad to you as far as I recall right?" I asked again out of the blue.

"Y-yes I know… s-sorry I can't explain it…" she just stood there and sighed, she then got back to her Kuroneko owner of the world mode.

"N-now… y-you made me have a hard time with my aunt over there… s-so you'll have to take responsibility and help me get two more things for the hotpot my mother is making today" she said with a cold stare and monotone voice.

Well she is back at herself.

"W-what?! I didn't do anything!" I rebuked.

"J-just shut up and let's go!" She started walking in a direction, this time you could clearly tell she knew where she was heading to.

"Ahh… sure" I just walked and catch up with her.

"Where are we going now oh supreme leader Kuroneko?" I asked making fun of her.

She looked at me with an upset face and walked slower.

"I need beef meat and rice, the other ingredients are being get by my mother at the moment" she said with a calm tone of voice.

"Ohh okay… well… where's the next supply warehouse commander?" I asked while doing a salute pose.

Kuroneko giggled a little bit and then looked at me and pushed me a little bit.

"S-stop doing that stupid… l-let's go" she pressed on and we walked.

We walked for around a block and a half and we arrived at a bigger supermarket.

"Okay… we need to get rice and the beef from here as my mother stated" she looked around trying to find this products.

This place was big as hell! Well not that big, but it was three times bigger the previous convenience store we visited.

It had the same hall design, the only thing is that the shelves were split in the middle of the building and on those shelves other products were placed.

"Do you want to split and look for the things? We'll find them faster that way" I asked while I looked at the ad boards at the wall stating the sales of the moment.

"W-what? We'll get lost that way! Let's just go and get the beef first since it's easier to find" She pointed at the big ad that said "Meat market" on the other side of the store.

"Ohh hehe yeah you are right sorry" I patted the back of my head and walked with her.

We arrived at the place which had refrigerated displays with all the meat displayed there on little trays with preselected slices of meat or chops and such.

Kuroneko walked straight to the beef section and looked at the pricing.

"So… anything in particular we are looking for captain Neko?" I asked while I looked at the meat parts my mother used to buy for us.

Kuroneko trembled a little bit while she heard what I said and whispered "N-Neko" and giggled a little bit, she then got back to herself and looked at me.

"Do you even know what we are doing?" She gave me a doubtful stare.

I mean wow am I that stupid looking?!

"Ha?! You don't think I can even get a piece of beef for a hotpot? Wow you hurt me Kuroneko…" I said with a fake expression of being hurt.

She sighed and the looked at me with a serious expression and talked "Okay if you are that capable then prove it, we need to get 1 kilo of chopped beef, we need to find the best price available, and we want mostly meat with some fat, but not that fatty… GO!"

I moved like crazy and started looking for all the chopped meat since they place it in a single row. Kuroneko just observed my movements and looked at me confused when I started walking aimlessly, but then realized I was looking for the chopped meat and smiled a little bit.

"Well you are not that stupid huh? Well done" she whispered while she walked to get near me.

After a little bit of searching I found all the chopped meat and started comparing quality, price, quantity and any sales available.

"Okay here's the chopped meat, now I need to find great quality and low price…" I then looked at the butcher behind the freezing displays, he was cutting something with a machine that had a serrated blade, it was continuous since it was a looped.

Kuroneko got next to me and was about to say something but she stopped when I started talking.

"Sir, I have a question" I said while I had one of the trays with me.

The guy who looked at me and then at Kuroneko and opened his eyes big, I mean I know she is super cute and she looks gorgeous on her cosplay but wow please at least be subtle about it!

"Yes? What do you need kid?" He asked while he cleaned his hands all the blood and parts that got there.

"Yeah look I wanted to look for this same chopped meat, but I want to buy a tray of 1 kilo, also I need to see if there's a better price if I just look around here or if you get it for me from the fridge, and I need it for a hotpot so I need more meat than fat, do you have some? Or is it better to check it out around here?" I asked

Kuroneko opened her mouth big out of surprise and looked at me dumbfounded.

I mean I am not that stupid I've been at other stores with my mother and she always do the same and most of the times she gets better prices and better quality this way.

The guy looked at me and smiled a little bit, he then looked at Kuroneko and looked at me seriously, I just smiled at him nervously and he then looked around.

"Okay hold on a minute please" he left to the backstore.

"W-what the hell was that? I asked you to get it, not to ask the butcher to get it for you! That's cheating Akasaka-san!" Kuroneko said trying to make me feel guilty but I knew what I was doing.

"Hold on Kuroneko, he'll be back and you'll inspect the thing and we'll see what's better, check out that part of the display" I signaled to a little part of it that had 5 trays already pre-selected which where he ones I considered the better ones I will just have to compare with the one the butcher will bring and that's it!

"Ah what's that? Don't try distracting me it won't work!" She rebuked.

"Ahh just calm down Kuroneko and wait for the guy to come back…" I asked her kind of upset I mean she doesn't even trust me with this simple task?!

She stood there silent and then looked at me seriously and calmed down.

"Okay I'll go and get the rice and come back…" She walked away but stopped and rushed back.

"D-don't you dare to leave this spot you got it?!" She closed the gap between us, her face was almost touching mine, but she wasn't nervous, she had killer eyes, I just started trembling and just nodded nervously.

"Fine, good choice… be right back minion…" She left again walking as if nothing had happened.

"Wow what's wrong with her?" I asked myself while I calmed down and looked at the counter waiting for the butcher to come back.

After a little bit the guy came back with the tray, it was a big yellow Styrofoam tray with all the meat on it, it was chopped and it was organized in a mound over it, it also had the price tag already and it was wrapped.

"Here kid, it's the best you can get for a fair price… go and impress your girlfriend" he smiled at me.

I looked at him and got all nervous, blushed a little bit and took the tray with a shaky hand.

"Hehe t-thanks sir, but she is not my girlfriend, she is just a friend" I said with a low tone of voice.

"Huh? Really? Well you do look as a couple, sorry about that, my bad… have a nice day kid!" He waved goodbye with a smile and got back to what he was doing.

"_You do look as a couple" _those words resounded on my head for a little bit and I just stood there like a stupid looked at the void hearing that.

Wow imagine her being my real girlfriend?! That would be so cool! Honestly I'd die out of nervousness but well I can hope for the impossible right? I mean if people buy lottery tickets expecting to win it and well actually some people do hit the grand prize I guess I can still have an opportunity to become her boyfriend or something.

After a little bit, Kuroneko came back and saw me with the big tray and almost tripped and pointed at it.

"W-what the hell is that?!" She looked at it surprised.

I just looked at her dumbfounded and didn't react, she looked at me confused and then stood in front of me and started waving her hand.

"H-hey! What's wrong? Has someone stolen your brain? As if you even had one hahaha" She smiled at me while pointing at my head.

"B-being her boyfriend…." I whispered without noticing.

Kuroneko heard or I guess she heard something and then blushed a lot and looked away.

"W-what the hell are you saying stupid cut it out!"

I looked at Kuroneko but couldn't react my mind was still imagining our life as a couple.

Kuroneko got fed up and moved behind me, she then grabbed a little bit of ice that accumulated from the refrigerated displays and walked to my back, she blushed a little bit when she saw it and then tried pouring the ice behind me but I am kind of taller than her so she had to step on the tips of her feet and poured a little bit.

"Get it together stupid!" She whispered while she poured it.

I then got the same feeling I had before when Kinomoto-san did the same with a freezing cold soda can.

"Wow h-holy!" I then felt how all the strength from my legs left and felt how I slowly fell, but I kneeled to avoid any problems, I placed the tray on the refrigerated display as I could and then squatted and hugged my legs while trembling like crazy.

Kuroneko looked at my reaction and got worried, she then ran in front of me and squatted too, she then looked at me while I was still feeling cold.

"H-hey! I am sorry w-what's wrong? D-do you need an ambulance or something?" She looked at me worried.

I just looked at her face and smiled as I could, then my eyes moved and looked at the floor, I could see her skirt but the front part folded between her legs so I wasn't able to see anything… not that I wanted to or something! Just to leave it clear!

"Hehehe s-sorry K-kuroneko… A-as you c-can see… I am w-weak against c-cold…." I then hugged my legs tighter and started rubbing them.

"W-wow…" She looked at me amazed and then calmed down and stood regularly and waited for me to calm down.

I got warmer and regained control of my legs and felt how the strength got back.

I then was able to stop shaking, it had just passed like 20 seconds or so, I looked at her, she looked at me kind of worried and then looked away, I stood straight again.

"W-well… thanks for that!" I said.

"I… I've already told you I am sorry it's not my fault you are that weak against cold! I can't believe it!" She said surprised.

"I mean I won't get incapacitated by it and I can survive winter and such but if I get a cold streak without notice I stay like that until I get warmed up" I said with a kind of embarrassed tone.

"Ohh really?" Kuroneko said with a mischievous smile while she made a pensive smile

"W-what do you plan on doing to me?" I said worried.

She blushed and realized what I said and pushed me away.

"S-stupid as if something would ever happen…" she then looked at the tray I was holding.

I just felt how my heart got pierced by her a little bit, but just a little so I was able to withstand it.

"Ohh… yeah… I got this one, let's compare with the ones that are here shall we?" I said with a smile.

Kuroneko looked away and then walked to get the trays I piled on a side of the refrigerated display.

She looked at both of them and checked the price it wasn't that much of a difference, around 500 yens or something like that, but the quality looked kind of different.

She didn't want to admit defeat so she inspected the packages thoughtfully and looked for any big differences among them.

She was getting nervous as I could see since she started heavy breathing and looked at them frantically to look for something that made the pre-packaged ones superior.

"Kuroneko admit it… the one the butcher gave me is far better than this one…" I said with a boastful tone since I knew I made a good choice.

She didn't say a word and continued inspecting, after a little bit, she clicked her tongue and looked at me, but before she was able to say something a lady from the store came and pasted something on the display with the price of the prepackaged ones.

"It's your lucky day miss… happy shopping!" she smiled and left.

Kuroneko and I looked at the display _"1 hour sale! For just one exact hour all the chopped pre-packaged beef will be 50% off" _we both finished reading and I groaned.

"HA! I got you! Hahaha you lost!" She said while pointing at me.

"W-what?! H-how would we even know this sale was coming?!" I asked confused.

Kuroneko smiled at me, she smiled pleased and then stood straight, made a proud pose and placed her left hand forming a V sign but placed it horizontally over it and said with a serious and amazed tone of voice "Y-you stupid mere human! I am a being of darkness! My mystic eye foresaw that sale so I let you get a taste of victory before seeing you succumb to it! Bwahahahahah!" She made a maniac laughter but calmed down and then took the tray I got for her and walked away.

"L-let's go… it's getting late"

"H-huh? What about the sale Kuroneko?" I asked confused, but she didn't say a word and continued walking, we got to the register and she paid for the things.

"Hey wait! The sale!" I said before we got out of the store.

"Huh what sale?" She asked as if she didn't knew anything about it.

What's wrong with her now?

"Kuroneko we can still go back and ask for a refund and get as much as twice the meat you got for that price!" I urged her to go back.

She stopped and looked at me with a serious face.

"I… I also asked for quality and this one is better… my mother will be pleased… t-thank you" she fidgeted on the last part.

I wanted to run and hug her but I knew doing that would get me killed in an instant so I refrained and calmed down, blushed and looked away while scratching my cheek.

"Y-you're welcome hehe…"

She then continued walking "How do you even knew about that way of buying meat Akasaka-san?" She asked curiously but didn't look at me.

"Ahh well… I've gone with my mother to the store and such, so I've seen asking for meat like that haha one day she got like 4 kilos for the price of one! We had a big barbeque with the neighbors and such!" I said with a happy face, it was a really tasty barbeque honestly.

"Ohh I see… that's good to know" She said with a little smile on her face.

She then stopped and looked at the hour.. 5:45 PM an hour and fifteen minutes had already passed.

"Oh god… I need to get back to my house now!" she started walking at a fast pace.

What the? Does she even get tired with those shoes? What are they made of? Clouds?!

I walked next to her and then got to the intersection where I normally go to my house, she stopped and then looked at me, she looked around and made a worried face.

"What's wrong?" I asked while I looked around with her.

Did she found a stalker or something? I'll beat his ass if she asks me to! Although I hate fighting…

I looked around with more caution and then she sighed and looked at me embarrassed.

"I… I need guidance…" she said while looking at the floor.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"G-guidance stupid! I need to get to the Big Central Matsudo Park! But I think I'm still not used to this place" she said while biting her lower lip in frustration.

Wow how does she even get around the city if she doesn't know downtown? Although I also got lost sometimes since it's all full of tall buildings and such.

I smiled at her, she looked at me and made a surprised and troubled face while blushing.

"W-what do you want stupid? A-are you going to make fun of me again?" She asked with a harsh tone.

"What? N-no!" I answered.

"T-then why are you smiling stupid?" She asked upset.

"Ahh n-nothing… l-let's just go okay… the park is after this street that way" I pointed at the street and started walking.

"H-hey don't leave like that and answer me!" She said while she walked to get next to me.

After a little bit we arrived at the big park, she didn't gather the courage to ask again and I honestly didn't gather the one to answer her.

"So… all served up captain! Anything else you need from this soldier?" I asked while I made a salute to her.

Kuroneko looked around worried but found out no one was around and relaxed.

She then looked at my left hand which was carrying the bag with the meat and sauce, she was just carrying the rice one.

"N-nothing…" she looked away embarrassed.

"Hey Kuroneko do you want me to help you out carrying all this to your house? I mean it's kind of heavy you know?" I threw the bait.

She blushed and looked at the floor and calmed down, she then asked for the bags without saying a word. I looked at the bag sadly and handed it over.

"I-It's okay… I leave near this place so don't worry I've carried heavier things without trouble I am a being of darkness a little bit of weight on my hands won't hinder me!" She said with a proud voice.

"Ohh I… I see hehe" I said while I scratched my left cheek with my left index.

She then looked around, and started fidgeting a lot, she gave me uneasy looks but I also avoided looking at her.

"Well… thanks for the help" she said with a low voice.

"Hehe don't worry Kuroneko that's what friends are for right?" I smiled at her trying to conceal my sadness.

"I'll see you at the club so don't skip it you go it!" She said with a really serious face, I just raised my hands to denote I understood and nodded.

"Good… I'll see you there so don go anywhere or I'll go for you and drag your useless butt to the clubroom you got it?!" She said with a fierce tone.

What is wrong with her? I am not going to disappear or something!

"Y-yes Kuroneko I'll see you around take care okay?" I smile at her while waving at her.

She smiled a little bit and then looked at the floor while fidgeting.

"S-sure… you too… take care… thanks for the good time… see you around!" She then rushed away from me.

I wasn't able to reply anything back to her I just saw her running like hell out of there in a direction I've never skated before… I stood there like a stupid looking at her until she disappeared on the horizon.

I smiled at her and whispered "I'll get you to love me I will do it even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" and skated back to my house.

After I arrived my little sister was there with my parents and acted as if nothing had happened between the two of us, until later that she sent me a message that said the following.

'_From: Ichigo Imouto_

_To: Onii-chan_

_Subject: Pending…_

_Body: Don't you even think I have forgotten of what happened in the morning! You will pay stupid Onii-chan! Have a nice night! I love you! XOXO'_

Scary right?!


	6. Chapter 6

Volume 1, Chapter 6: Her Friends

I am back at school.

Golden week finished yesterday. It was a really nice week off. I got to participate in the regional skateboarding competition and actually I WON! Ohh yes! I did! I also saw Kinomoto-san and helped her with some shopping and had a mini date with Kuroneko if being left behind by Kinomoto-san in the middle of the city could be considered like that.

Although I am pretty sure it was just a strike of luck that I won that championship… and also got to be alone with Kuroneko for around 2 hours.

Right now I am wandering with my skateboard near Akihabara, what am I doing here?

Well if you remember correctly I've already told everyone I am an otaku. So what am I doing here? Well, I am just roaming around checking stuff, games, figures, my favorite anime and manga series, stuff like that, the usual?

How did I got here? Well it all started back at school…

"So, Mr. Regional Champion-kun, could you please check this code here?"

Kinomoto-san told me with a joyful grin. She has been making fun of me because I won the championship and I was 'Ok' with it.

"Kinomoto-san… please, stop calling me that. I know I won the regional contest, but that doesn't make me better than anyone else"

She looked at me and made a sad face.

"But, I saw you there, you flew over the place! I loved it!"

I blushed a little bit, she is the second person who praises me for skateboarding. The first one, is my little sister.

"Well I didn't fly over the place…" I made a thoughtful pose and remembered my routine.

"Well now that you think about it, I did fly over the sloped fun box, I did a 360 Flip, to melon grab, to 360 inverse shove it. Do you think I could be able to do a backflip?"

She looked me confused, I knew she had no idea what I just said.

"Akasaka-san what did you just said?"

"…"

I was about to answer when a little voice interrupted.

"Co-could you just please check that code and stop loafing around?"

We both turned our heads towards the sound's origin and there she was. My little angel Kuroneko, wearing her uniform, it looked good on her, by the way.

"So-sorry! She started asking! I just remembered that was the most "out of the ordinary" move I did!"

She looked at me, her temple was frowned and she was irritated.

"I don't care what you did with your stupid skateboard! Go and check that code right now! I want to finish this three classes and methods. I have other things to do!"

I stepped back, she was really mad. Even though she told me that skateboarding didn't suck that much, she still got mad when I talked about it.

"Wow, sorry Kuroneko…"

I moved next to Kinomoto-san, she looked surprised by how harsh Kuroneko spoke to me.

So she looked at her, and when Kuroneko looked back, she winked at her and hugged me really tight! Her breasts were pressing against my left arm, they were well… kind of prominent.

"I will take him then, Kuroneko-chan!"

Kuroneko stood up from her seat and placed both hands on the table, she then blushed and looked at me really mad, as waiting for me to answer something.

I was so concentrated reading the code I didn't even noticed she was really hugging me, that's something I don't like about me, when I concentrate in something, I lose track of my surroundings.

"Hehe! He is not refusing, so I guess I win?!"

Kuroneko blushed profusely and grabbed the first thing she found, which to my disgrace was a can of Oolong tea.

"You insect!"

She then proceeded to throw that can with all her might against me.

The can flew across the room.

Kinomoto-san seeing what Kuroneko just did, let me go and moved away from me.

I looked with the corner of the eye and saw something moving towards me.

I had good really good reflexes, but I'm not a ninja or a super hero, so the tea can hit me on the cheek, which made me fall down from the chair due to the commotion.

It didn't knocked me out, but I got really surprised about that, I ended laying on the floor.

The can hit the floor at the same time than me.

Kinomoto-san saw me and moved to where I was laying down.

Kuroneko looked at me, and ran to where I was in panic, she then placed both hands covering her mouth.

I opened the eyes and looked at both of them who were looking at me without saying a word.

Kuroneko had teary eyes and Kinomoto-san had a really worried look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL KURONEKO!"

I yelled at her it did surprised me! Really I'm pretty sure you will react the same way if a freaking tea can just hit you on the cheek.

Kuroneko said nothing, she just looked at me really scared and had teary eyes, I could bet she was about to cry.

"A-are you alright Akasaka-san?!"

Kinomoto-san leaned forward and looked where the tea can hit me and then squealed.

Kuroneko's eyes opened super wide, like a pair of plates, she stood up and rushed to the door, but she didn't ran, she opened the med kit that was there, took a patch, and a cloth, and ran back.

Kinomoto-san looked at me worried.

After looking at her, I felt something hot coming from my cheek.

I moved my hand to the source of it, but before I was able to touch it, Kuroneko slapped my hand off, she kneeled in front of me and took the cloth she just grabbed.

She then poured some distilled water on it and touched my cheek with it.

"Don't touch it stupid! It will get infected!"

I felt the cold cloth gently touching my cheek, it didn't hurt or anything, she was being really gentle, almost as if she had medical training.

"What are you doing?!"

I moved away, she grabbed my hand with one hand and kept it still, she continued and then moved away, she than placed a patch on my cheek, moved away and turned over, while standing up.

She gave me a really worried and regretful look while doing so, but she didn't say a word.

While she walked away, I saw that the cloth she took with her was covered with blood!

She freaking made me bleed! Is she a sadist?

"Wait, is that blood? Did you just ripped my cheek with an oolong tea can? Are you serious?!"

I said this really surprised, she trembled when I said that, she stopped for a moment, and then continued to the med kit, she grabbed a bag and placed the used cloth and other stuff on it, closed it tightly and tossed it on the garbage can.

She came back and looked at me and sat on her place, and pretended to continue working on her computer, but she looked me with the corner of the eye, she was really worried I guess.

I sighed and stood up, and sat again and continued checking the code.

"A-akasaka-san are you really ok?"

I looked at Kinomoto-san and smiled, which hurt a little bit and I guess made the cut reopen since I bleeded a little bit.

"Haha what are you saying Kinomoto-san! This is nothing! I've had worse cuts skating than this! Hahaha!"

I just tried to ignore the fact that Kuroneko just ripped my left cheek with a can of tea.

Kinomoto-san relaxed and sat next to me, she than looked at Kuroneko who was trembling and acting as if she was working on her computer.

Kinomoto-san looked at her really mad and talked to her with an imposing tone.

"What's wrong with you Kuroneko-chan? Why did you threw that can to Akasaka-san! I was joking!"

Kuroneko did a little jump on her own chair and looked at Kinomoto-san really depressed, she still had teary eyes.

I felt how my heart was about to break if I continue seeing her like that. So I just looked back at Kinomoto-san and smiled.

"Hey hey, now, calm down Kinomoto-san I'm pretty sure she didn't meant to do so, maybe she was moving the can really fast and it slipped from her hand and it flew and hit me?"

Both of them looked at me really confused and tilted their heads to a side.

"Akasaka-san, you just made no sense!"

"Hahaha sorry! I just thought about that on the fly! But it's ok!"

I looked at Kuroneko, who looked at me and then looked at the floor really sad.

"Hey, Kuroneko, don't look so sad, accidents happen, just forget about it and continue working, okay?"

She looked at me and closed her eyes, and then answered in a tiny voice.

"I am sorry, I don't know what happened, sorry! Really!"

I loved how troubled Kuroneko looked, but I smiled back at her, she looked at me and opened her eyes wide, she then blushed a little bit and looked down.

"Yeah, it's ok, no hard feelings. Just don't have any sharp stuff around you next time, if you hit me with a knife, I'm done for! Hahaha!"

I patted the back of my head and looking to the celling I let out a laugh.

Kinomoto-san calmed down and looked at me relaxed, she then looked at Kuroneko who was looking at me without saying anything.

"Kuroneko-chan, I don't think that happened because of what Akasaka-san just said"

She looked at Kuroneko in a suspicious way and grinned with a sadist smile.

"By any chance, did you do that because… you got jealous of me and mad at him for not saying anything?"

Bull's eye! Kuroneko blushed a lot! And she looked really troubled.

"I, err, do-don't… that's no… Wh-wha…"

Kuroneko looked really troubled and swung her hands to the air really confused.

Kinomoto-san grinned and looked at her interested in her reaction.

Kuroneko stopped all of sudden and stood up.

"I have to go now, I have some stuff I have to do in Akihabara! See you later!"

She started walking, but stood at the entrance, she looked back at me and with a cold expression she told me.

"I am sorry for hitting you, I was playing around I didn't meant to hurt you. If you need medical assistance or something, let me know I will pay for it."

I didn't look at her since I was working on the code and just answered in a really calm voice.

"It's ok Kuroneko, just forget it, by tomorrow I won't be using this band aid, see you later"

She looked sad, but it was the truth I wasn't going to do a scene out of that.

She closed the door and I felt her eyes looking to me until the door closed.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and giggled, she than gave me a mischievous look.

"You like her right?"

I coughed a couple of times and looked at her completely blushed.

"I am that obvious?!"

She smiled and looked at the computer screen.

"Well you didn't say something even when she just cracked your face with a tea can, so you are either a masochist or you really like her"

She was right, I did love her and I was going to make her love me or get rejected. I didn't have to hide it from her. Also the last time we saw each other when buying stuff for Hideki she insisted a lot about it and I am pretty sure she figured it out that time just by my reactions… I suck at hiding emotions like that.

I sighed and looked at her with a serious face.

"Well, yes, I actually like her a lot, but I don't think she does even care for me. I mean, she freaking threw a tea can to me!"

I touched the place the can hit me, it was getting a little bit swollen, but it didn't hurt that much.

Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit and covered her mouth a little bit with her right hand.

"Well you don't know why she did it, just don't get discouraged, if you show her how you are and that you actually care for her, she will start opening her heart to you"

I thought about it and she was right, I've never done something to demonstrate to her that she is special to me or that I love her.

"Thanks a lot Kinomoto-san, you really do know a lot! Just please don't say anything to her!"

I placed both hands like if I was praying to ask for her to keep her mouth shut.

She smiled and answered in a really warm tone.

"I won't do that, she will find out later, I'm pretty sure"

And, that's why I am here lurking in Akihabara.

I am actually checking shops and stuff, but I wanted to see if I was able to know a little bit more about Kuroneko

After I spoke to Kinomoto-san I left the classroom and headed to my house, no one was there.

My sister was still at school with some cleaning duties, my dad was working and my mom I guess went to buy out groceries or something.

I turned on my computer and checked how to get to Akihabara from Matsudo, which was pretty far away, around 40 minutes by train.

I took enough money to come back in a taxi if necessary and left.

I have been on Akihabara many times already, but I always went with my parents by car, so I didn't knew how to get there by myself.

"Ok, let's go!"

I left to the station, and well, here I am now.

At the current moment, I'm standing on the other side of the street, looking to the entrance of a maid café.

Kuroneko entered there by herself an hour ago, but she hasn't come out yet.

I got bored and walked to a near arcade.

I went and played Guitar Hero for a while and waited for some time.

She didn't come out, maybe she left while I was playing Guitar Hero or something!

IF that was the case, this was game over and I won't be able to find her, Akihabara was not that big, but it was really crowded.

I started using my skateboard to move faster, I moved to my original scouting position and waited.

I felt like a stalker. I was starting to creep out myself.

I got impatient and moved, I saw that some places around Akihabara had really nice handrails or edges to grind off, sets of stairs to jump off and such.

While I was like an idiot watching all this 'skating delicacies' I heard a voice which sounded familiar.

I turned over and it was Kuroneko who just walked out of the café with two other girls.

One of them was really stylish and cute, she had light brown hair, and really stylish clothing, she looked like a professional model.

The other one was big! At least 1.80m tall, she had a really curvy body too, she looked also like a 'catwalk model' to me. My sister taught me that expression.

But this big girl was strange, she wasn't dressed all stylishly or something like the other girl. She was wearing a green plaid shirt, jeans, and regular tennis, she also had a hairband on her head and a pair of super thick eye glasses.

She looked like the stereotypical otaku to me.

They seemed to be getting along with Kuroneko, although the stylish girl quarreled with her while getting out of the place.

"I guess they are her friends"

I said this while getting behind a column to avoid getting seen by them. I really felt like a stalker!

If someone took it wrong and called the cops I was done for!

Kuroneko looked really happy around them. I felt my heart warming and wished I was able to do the same thing later in the future.

I was going to fight for it!

They started moving, so I followed, I kept my distance to avoid getting spotted.

They entered a shop with otaku accessories and such, they stayed there for around 15 minutes, and they got out of it with a bag each of them.

So continued tailing them.

I wasn't able to hear what they were talking by the way. I was really far away.

After walking around two blocks the stylish dressed girl, pointed at a big screen placed on the top part of a big building. It was showing a promotional video of the 4th season of Stardust Witch Meruru, a kid's anime with a really aggressive plot and such.

My sister loves that show.

Kuroneko looked at the screen and then looked at the floor while sighing, it was clear to me that she hated that anime. The stylish girl pouted and quarreled with her before dragging Kuroneko inside the building.

The big otaku girl just smiled and followed along, she looked as a mediator between those two.

I was able to look at them through the big window on the store. The stylish girl kept dragging Kuroneko around while showing her a lot of Meruru memorabilia and such.

Kuroneko looked really bored and fed up, but she continued there incredibly.

I got bored and started skating around, just moving, no tricks or something.

After around some time, they went out. This time the only one who was carrying a new bag was the stylish girl, Kuroneko and the big otaku girl just followed.

I looked at the time, it was around 4:50 pm and I was starting to feel hungry, and I guesses they too since they walked towards a McDonalds.

They went up the second floor, I was able to get some food and ate it on the first floor, then I got out of the place.

I stood near another column from a building to avoid getting seen. And acted natural, like if I were waiting for someone.

After some time, they got out and started walking to a different store, but this one had a bunch of Goth stuff on the front.

Kuroneko entered the place happily while the stylish girl started dragging her feet into the store. I guess she hated those things, just look at how well she is dressed!

They stayed inside for a long time, so I just started moving on my skateboard, rushing from one place to another, jumping off a little three stairs staircase and such.

After a while I sat down on the stairs and watched at the people. There was all kinds of people, girls in maid outfits, other girls with cat ears, or guys with some kind of matrix attire, with big coats and such.

Ohh yeah, Kuroneko was wearing her Queen of the Night Cosplay, it suited her and well it also suited this place anyways, no one will see her with a weird face. She looked gorgeous!

I continued roaming around on my skateboard, and they got out of the store, I was still playing on my skateboard, when I heard someone's voice say the following.

"What the hell is wrong with this stupid stalker?! Do you think this is funny stupid punk?!"

I looked over and the stylish girl was running at full speed at me, I was skating so I didn't have a chance to cover myself, she then stood in front of where I was about to pass and made a roundhouse kick. She was shorter than me, so I was able to Ollie her kick.

While I was jumping over her leg, she looked at me in awe and got even madder.

I landed and noticed she threw something to me, so I stepped on the tail of my skateboard, which made if flip to my hands. I grabbed it and swung it as if it was a baseball bat and hit whatever she threw at me.

"Home run Bitch! Haha!"

She got really mad, and that's when Kuroneko and the other girl ran to where I was.

Kuroneko saw me and stopped in full.

The big otaku girl, looked at me and then at Kuroneko, by Kuroneko's reaction she knew that Kuroneko knew me from somewhere, so she moved to where the stylish girl was running from and grabbed her from her arm pits and lifted her in the air.

She was pretty strong.

"Hey now now, Kiririn-shi calm down, it appears this skater boy is not interested in you!"

Kiririn-shi? What a peculiar way of talking this big Otaku girl had.

Kiririn-shi? Looked at me and calmed down, she then crossed her arms in her chest and looked at me with a really nasty look, as if I was a pile of trash. She remembered me of Kuroneko when she also met me.

Kuroneko then walked in front of me and looked at me really mad.

"Could you please tell me, what the hell are you doing here Akasaka-san?"

I looked at her and backed up, she was really mad.

Well I would also get mad if someone started stalking me around.

"I-so-sorry, what a coincidence Kuroneko-san!"

"Ku-kuroneko? He calls you by that already?!"

Kiririn-san looked at Kuroneko surprised

"Really? You now let your stalkers call you by your pen name?!"

Kuroneko looked at me really mad and then turned to face Kiririn-san.

"This pitiful human, is my classmate, we are on the same video game club and he is also an otaku and well a skater, that's why he knows my pen name, is there a problem with that Kirino?"

Kirino-san and the big otaku girl looked at her dumbfounded

I guess she was blushing because I could see her ears getting red, she was also looking at the floor and was clenching her hands.

Kirino looked at her suspiciously.

"Ha!? You are saying this stalker is your classmate? Really?"

She nodded but didn't say a word. I guess she felt pretty uncomfortable that a class mate saw her with some friends?

"Say something Kuroneko!"

This girl was getting on my nerves, so I just had to stand up for her, I was the one stalking anyways.

I dropped my skateboard to distract her and skated to Kuroneko's side, the two girls looked at me.

I smiled and looked at Kirino-san

"Err, I'm not a stalker. I am really her friend from school, and as you can see I also skate and am an Otaku. My name is Akasaka Sorata, and you girls are?"

Kirino-san took a step forward and then looked at Kuroneko who was looking at me shyly. She grinned and looked at the other girl who was smiling with a ω shape.

She then introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Sorata-shi, my name is Saori Bajeena and I am Kuroneko-shi friend!"

I looked at her, she had a really soft voice, and she talked with this weird accent. She even called me by my first name, but I didn't care, she was a nice person.

I then looked at the other girl.

"Ah! I am Kousaka Kirino, I am also Kuroneko's friend"

She leaned forward and looked at Kuroneko

"Hey you! Thanks for introducing us! I really thought you had a stalker behind you!"

I looked at her and smiled.

"Hehe no, no, don't misunderstand the things. I was really just passing by"

She looked at me with a suspicious face and questioned me with a really serious voice.

"Ohh yeah? Then why have you been tailing us since we came out of the café?"

Holy mother of god! Is this girl a robot? She knew since the beginning and didn't say anything?

I wasn't able to get a response so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ohh no I never intended to tail you girls off, I was really just passing by!"

She looked me with even more suspicious looks and stood in front of me, and asked without hesitation and with a lot of might.

"If you really know Kuroneko, what's her real name?"

I looked her with a serious look and answered, she backed up a little bit because of my glare. I had that effect on people when I was mad.

"Her real name is Gokou Ruri, she is a 2nd year high school student, she is studying at the Matsudo Public High School, she is on Group A with Kinomoto-san and she is the head leader of the project we are running right now for a video games contest. Ohh and she is also cosplaying as the Queen of the Night from Maschera"

Kirino-san looked at me with her jaw open, and her eyes really open, but she then calmed down and her temple started shaking a little bit.

"We-well, you do really know a lot about Kuroneko, you are a skillful stalker!"

"Now, now, calm down Kirino-shi, he is really his friend, I can tell, just trust me on this one ok?"

Kirino-san looked at Saori-san and calmed down, she then looked at Kuroneko and looked at me.

I looked at Kuroneko who was blushing a lot, I guess because of all the information I just said by heart, and started blushing a lot.

Kirino-san and Saori-san looked at us and then looked at each other and grinned as if she just discovered something.

Kirino-san calmed down and spoke

"Hey Kuroneko, don't just stand there! Say something! This guy has already cleared out that misunderstanding, he is your class mate right?"

Kuroneko nodded and looked at them, she walked to their side and I was facing the three girls, they were all super cute, if someone who knew me would look at me, they will be so jealous.

"So, Sorata-shi, can I call you like that?"

I looked at Saori-san and smiled.

"Sure, I guess I can call you Saori-san?"

"Sure! No problems! Roger!"

She stood straight like a soldier who just got orders from their officer and smiled. I liked this girl she was pretty energetic.

Kirino looked at me and with a superiority complex stand spoke.

"I will call you Akasaka, or skaterboy and call me Kirino or Kousaka, as you wish, I Don't care"

I smiled at her and answered gently.

"Okay, well you can call me Sorata if you want, skaterboy its ok too. I guess it describes me Hahaha"

She laughed with me.

Then Kirino looked at me and clenched one hand and hit his palm with it.

"Ohh! I remember now! You are that guy that Kuroneko told me went to see at a skateboarding competition and won! Right?"

I looked at Kuroneko really surprised, she was blushing a lot! And she hit Kirino-san with her elbow.

"I-I don't recall telling you I went specifically to see him! I was passing by and saw him participating so I stood to make sure it was my class mate in that competition"

Kirino grabbed her side and looked at Kuroneko really mad, but she than calmed down and smiled.

"Okay, sorry I misunderstood, but well you are really good at skating then!"

"Nah I'm the usual"

Saori-san changed the subject to a normal one for them.

"So, Sorata-dono, you said that Kuroneko-shi was cosplaying Queen of the Night, do you know that show?"

"Well yeah I do, I like it a lot, I have a lot of animes I like"

"Ohh I see! That's interesting! And you said you were also part of the club Kuroneko is a member of, which play video games?"

"Well we play and research them. I also love to develop software and play video games"

"A perfect match!"

Saori-san and Kirino-san looked at each other and smiled.

Kuroneko froze in place and said nothing just kept blushing.

"A perfect match?"

I asked confused.

Kirino grinned to me.

"Haha forget about that, which games do you play?"

I gave it a thought for a minute.

"Well, I play a lot of them, Guitar Hero, fighting games, I am pretty good at Siscaly you can ask Kuroneko about that one, hehe"

I looked at her, she gave me a hateful glare. We haven't been able to play again.

Kirino's eyes flashed when I said Siscaly.

"Y-you like Siscaly? Oh my god! I also play it! The Pc version…"

That meant she played the erogame version.

"Ohh, that's interesting hehe"

I patted the back of my head.

Saori-san looked at me concerned and looked over, she then looked at Kuroneko, placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her snap out of her nervousness and asked.

Kirino leaned forward and with a really interested face looked at me.

"So, you played Siscaly against Kuroneko and won?!"

I pumped my chest and looked at her with a face full of confidence

"Yes I did, I won against her two times already, but we never had time for a rematch, right Kuroneko?"

We both looked at Kuroneko who was furious, she was a bad loser after all.

"Y-you! I will beat you anytime! I was being soft with you since you were the new member of the club!"

"Ohh is that so?"

I looked at her with a challenging face, if she wanted I could rematch her.

Kirino and Saori looked at each other and smiled, then Saori interrupted.

"Well, well calm down you two, there's a really easy way to settle this down"

Kuroneko and I looked at her with a confused face.

Kirino stepped forward and talked with a loud voice, as if she were a sports anchor.

"You just need to play right now, right there and settle this down!"

Kirino pointed with her hand to an arcade near us.

Kuroneko and I looked at each other with determination and accepted the challenge.

Kuroneko then looked at me with a timid expression and asked.

"What are you doing here anyways? Why were you following me?"

I looked at her surprised! Did she found out already I was tailing her?

"I've already told you Kuroneko! I was roaming around and bumped into you girls!"

"That can certainly be the case, but I did mention at the club that I was going to come to Akihabara…"

She looked at me with a suspicious look, her timid personality went away.

"And now the exact same day, I find you here! Tell me what you are doing here Akasaka"

I stepped back, she was being serious. I guess she was mad at me because I was tailing her.

"Hey calm down Kuroneko, I've already told you I was roaming around, Akihabara has really nice places to skate too!"

I pointed to a staircase near us, it had 10 stairs and a nice handrail.

They all looked at the place and Kuroneko calmed down, but she didn't gave up.

"And why do you need to come all the way to Akihabara to just jump over a staircase? Can't you do that at Matsudo instead?!"

"Err, yes, but I wanted a change of scenery, so…"

I was at loss, but then Kirino helped me out with a question.

"Hey Skater boy, what happened to your left cheek? Did this monster threw something at your face?"

I placed my hand over my left cheek and I felt it, the patch Kuroneko placed over it after she cracked my face with an Oolong tea can in the morning.

Kuroneko looked at the floor, she felt really bad because of what happened, she greeted her teeth and looked away after looking at me quickly.

I smiled at Kirino and Saori who were looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Ohh this? Bleh it's nothing, I just fell the other day skating and smashed my face with the ground, Hahaha what an idiot right?!"

I pinched the wound, which hurt a little bit, and started laughing.

Saori and Kirino both looked at me and then looked at Kuroneko who was looking at me surprised, since I covered her up.

They grinned at Kuroneko who didn't notice and then started laughing with me.

"Haha really? You smashed your face against the ground skating?!"

"Ohh wow Sorata-dono be careful, isn't that sport a little bit too risky?"

I placed my hand over my skateboard which was resting against my left leg.

"Well yeah, it is, but I just love how you feel when you are grinding something, or flying over a fun box doing a 360° Flip, I know you don't understand, but look up videos on YouTube it's pretty fun."

They both looked at me confused and then tilted their heads to a side.

"It's ok girls I don't intend you understand anything Hahaha"

Saori then hit the palm of her hand with her fist as if she remembered something.

"Ohh yeah! The duel! So, how about you tag along with us and play Siscaly against Kuroneko-shi and Kirino-shi?"

I liked this girl she was really outgoing.

"Err, well if there is no problem I…"

"NO! I REFUSE!"

We all looked at Kuroneko who was looking at me with eyes full of hatred, I guess she didn't like the idea that I was really tailing her.

I felt sad, I mean, I came all the way here to see her, without her consent, but I came here! Right?

I just lowered my head and mumbled.

"It's ok, if she is not comfortable around me or she still feels I was tailing you girls, I will just leave, I don't want to cause any trouble"

Kirino looked at Kuroneko really mad and then looked at me concerned.

"Ah! C'mon Skater boy! You don't need to do that! She is just mad because you will certainly beat her again! Right?"

Kuroneko looked troubled, but she still had a face full of determination.

"No, I refuse, I simply don't want to hang out with you. I came to Akihabara with my friends, not with a school mate."

She said this with a really serious expression.

I felt how her words pierced my heart, it felt awful!

Saori intervened.

"Now now, Kuroneko-shi you don't need to be so rude with Sorata-dono. Its ok with us if he hangs around a little bit. It's always a good idea to get to know new people!"

"I REFUSE!"

She still said this, while blushing a lot, but she still looked at me full of hatred. I'm pretty sure I will hear it from her later at the club for tailing on them.

Kirino looked displeased at Kuroneko, she walked next to her, grabbed her from the wrist and walked away.

"You, come with me, right now!"

Kuroneko was dragged away while not being able to say anything. Her face looked really confused.

"Excuse us a little bit, Sorata-dono, please don't go anywhere!"

Saori told me this while apologizing with her hand and followed Kirino and Kuroneko.

I stood there, placed my skateboard on the floor and stepped on it. I started to skate around in circles just to avoid getting bored.

While I was doing this, I could see Kuroneko being scolded by Kirino and Saori.

Kirino was scolding her badly, moving her hands in frustration in the air, while Saori calmed her down and also told something to Kuroneko, who just looked at the floor with a sad expression.

She tried to fire back at whatever they were telling to her, but she just got countered by Kirino and Saori.

In the end she just stood there saying nothing while getting scolded by them.

She looked kind of cute, poor troubled Kuroneko, but I could tell they were pretty close friends, like years of knowing each other.

Kirino and Saori knew how to handle her really well, she wasn't able to fire back any comment. At the club or with me around she always knew what to answer, but in here, she looked defenseless, as if those two knew everything about her and how to control her.

I continued waiting and riding in circles.

I looked around and saw a store with some anime stuff; I saw one with the whole Rurouni Kenshin manga collection! I wanted that so bad!

I stood there like a kid looking through a candy shop window, when someone patted my shoulder.

I looked and there was Kirino and Saori smiling.

"Well Sorata-dono it seems you like anime too right?"

I blushed a little bit and nodded.

"Yeah I am a skater, but I am also an otaku, but my friends from that circle don't know that, they hate those things, since they are 'rude skaters'. I just make fun of them for thinking that"

Saori looked at me disappointed.

"But Sorata-dono, if you make fun of them because of that, it's more than obvious they will make fun of you. No one knows that you are an otaku?"

I shook my head and grabbed my skateboard and showed the worn part.

I looked and Kuroneko was standing on the back with a depressed face, she got scolded really badly.

"If you see here, this skateboard is really worn out right?"

They looked at me confused.

"Err. Yeah?"

"Well, there's only one way they will get to acknowledge that I am an otaku, if I get a skateboard like this one with an anime design or a t-shirt. The only bad thing is that the T-shirts I have are so expensive I don't want to use them there!"

Saori and Kirino burst into laughter.

"Hahaha C'mon! Don't you get sponsorships because you are a skater or something?"

Kirino said this while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well I've been offered a lot of them, all from local shops, but I always turn them down"

"Ohh, why is that Sorata-dono?"

"Well it's simple, I don't want to get sponsored because people will talk about me…"

"He is afraid of being recognized, he is a low profile and normal life human, and likes to stay that way apparently"

Kuroneko said this while bumping between Kirino and Saori.

I looked at her and blushed, she got me on that one.

"W-well I'm not actually afraid of that per se, but I really will dislike if people start to hate me because I am good at something"

Kirino looked at me displeased.

"Well... I do know of a certain SOMEONE who did that to me, but its ok, we are close friends now. It' depends of how you see it, people will hate you even if you try to hide it, that's the nature of human kind. I've learned that the hard way"

Kuroneko looked at her really irritated, as if she was going to hit her with her fist, but she calmed down.

"Yes, but as Kirino says, sometimes people who hates those lucky ones, will learn a thing or two from them even though they hate them"

Kuroneko looked at Kirino with grateful eyes.

I remember she once told me about this friend who had a debut as a novelist and even got her work published as an anime. I guess she referred to Kirino.

Wow she has really interesting friends.

"Ohh you! Stop it! Haha!"

Kirino looked at Kuroneko blushing.

I guess Kirino is weak against praising.

While they were praising at each other. I looked at Saori who was just staring at them smiling.

"I see you don't talk too much Saori-san"

She grabbed her eye glasses and adjusted them, then looked at me.

I could see she was making a proud gesture, even though those eye glasses covered half of her face.

"Well Sorata-dono, I'm more of the observer type of person, but if I need to get myself heard, I will speak out. You will get to know me better with time! I hope we can become good friends!"

She said this last part with a big smile, I blushed a little bit; she was really charismatic.

I could tell she had a beautiful face behind those eye glasses.

"Hehe I see, I am kind of neutral type. I mean I do talk to people and defend others, but I don't like to get into too much trouble"

"Ohh yeah! By the way! Kuroneko-shi! You had something to tell Sorata-dono right?"

We both looked at Kuroneko, who was frozen in place, while Kirino reacted to what Saori said.

"Ohh yeah! Now! Get on talking rude cat!"

They both stepped behind Kuroneko to avoid her from running away.

Kuroneko looked at me and quickly moved her gaze way from me. She looked really troubled, and started playing with her hands showing how nervous she was.

"Hey Kuroneko, you don't need to say anything you don't want. I don't mind, it's okay if you feel I was tailing you it looked like that, but don't worry I know you were joking around with what you said back there"

Kuroneko looked at me surprised.

Kirino and Saori just smiled, they know I like her a lot, I'm pretty sure.

"Kuroneko! Just say it already!"

Kuroneko jumped a little bit, she really hated saying whatever she was supposed to say.

"Ah… er… I… I am…"

She said this with a little voice, almost inaudible.

"Heh, it's ok, I'm not mad. No hard feelings ok?"

She blushed a lot and looked at the ground and mumbled.

"I-I need to say it, it was my fault"

"What? Hey it's ok if you just got mad because I bumped to you guys over here, it's ok, no hard feelings, if you really want to have some girl talk and such. I was about to leave when I found you anyways"

She looked really troubled, why does she need to apologize so badly? I guess Saori and Kirino scolded her or threatened her with something so she could not refuse.

"I… I am… sor…"

Before she was able to finish my cell phone rang.

She stopped and opened her eyes relaxed because she didn't have to finish that sentence.

Saori and Kirino looked disappointed that Kuroneko wasn't able to finish that sentence, but remained calm and waited for me to answer and finish the call.

I looked at the screen, the phone number was from my friend Chuck.

"What the heck does he need right now? Excuse me I need to take this"

They granted me permission to answer with their look.

I picked up the line.

"What the hell do you want Chuck I am busy!"

"So-sorata? Is it you?"

That wasn't Chuck, it was another kid, but I recognized that voice.

"Morino-san? What are you doing with Chuck's cell phone? Don't tell me he made you pull a prank call over me…"

I said this with a really low and menacing voice. The girls just looked at each other, I guess I talked with my skater friends really casually.

Morino-san's voice looked really troubled as if he was really worried.

"N-no Sorata! Where are you?! We need you here right now please!"

I got nervous and worried, he was talking seriously. My face changed from being relaxed to a concerned look.

The girls noticed this and got worried.

"Is everything all right Sorata-dono?"

I asked for a little bit of time with my hand while hearing on the phone.

"What happened dude?"

"It's Chuck, Sorata, he tried a 900° and failed, he fell from the Vert ramp and hit his head on the ground really hard, he is passed out and is not moving, we are scared! Please get here and help us!"

My eyes opened like two big plates. I felt dizzy and with an upset stomach.

I started sweating cold sweat and my face paled.

Kuroneko looked at me and changed her face, she seemed really worried.

"W-what? WHAT?! You are kidding right? Dude it's not funny, this prank call is not funny!"

"I am not kidding Sorata! Get here right now! We've already called an ambulance! But Chuck always told us if it happened something to him, that we will call you immediately"

Instinctively I kicked my skateboard's tail and grabbed it with my free right hand.

I looked everywhere and found the street map from the zone, it stated the nearest train station was 6 blocks away in the opposite direction I had been walking while tailing on Kuroneko.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM! I TOLD HIM TO DON'T TRY THAT MOVE IT'S REALLY DANGEROUS! IS HE BREATHING?"

On the other side of the line a weak "yes he is" was heard.

I started trembling.

The girls gave a step back and people walking by looked at me since I shouted really hard.

"Hey, Sorata are you okay what happened?"

Kirino said this while trying to reach me, she had a really worried face.

Kuroneko looked at me scared and worried, she didn't say anything.

"OHH TO HELL WITH THIS IDIOT! IF HE DIES I WILL FREAKING REVIVE HIM AND KILL HIM MYSELF! I'M ON MY WAY MORINO, HANG IN THERE, IF SOMETHING HAPPENS LET ME KNOW!"

I hung up and placed the phone on my pocket.

I looked at the girls who was standing there with her eyes open widely.

The looked really scared and worried.

I bowed and took my skateboard with me.

"I am so sorry, I have to go! It's been a pleasure. Kuroneko I'll see you at school! Sorry for the misunderstanding! Bye!"

"Hey wait!"

I started running.

Kuroneko stood there frozen, she just looked at me with a concerned and lost look.

Saori and Kirino on the other hand, started running behind me, trying to stop me.

"Sorry girls I need to go! We'll play and talk another day!"

I saw a stair case nearby, I had to jump off it to get to the street and continue skating south to get to the train station, if I rushed I will be able to catch the train and get to Matsudo fast and see what happened to Chuck.

If it was a prank, they were so dead right now.

I jumped and placed the skateboard below my feet. Saori stopped, she was out of breath, but Kirino on the other hand, kept running, she was running like hell, faster than me!

Is she a track athlete or something? She tried to block my way but I managed to dodge her and started skating.

She ran again and stopped in full at the stair case, she looked at me really worried.

"You are not going to do that!"

She looked at the stair case and then at me, I just skated by her side and jumped.

Those were at least 15 stairs or more! But I wasn't thinking of doing a cool pose or grinding or something.

I just wanted to get to Matsudo as fast as I could.

While I was rushing down the air, Kirino looked at me surprised, her jaw dropped and just saw as I landed on my skateboard and kicked the floor as fast as I could. I dodged everyone on the way and skated as fast as I could.

I managed to get back to Matsudo in around 40 minutes. I rushed to the skate park, I ran to the vert ramp, but Chuck wasn't there, I only saw one thing.

Blood, it was a little puddle of it, but it still was his blood.

He hit his head hard then.

It was around 8:45 pm, so I needed to get home my Curfew hour was about to end and I will be in trouble.

I ran like hell to my house and was able to get there 5 minutes before the curfew time finished.

I was really worried about Chuck, I checked my cell phone and saw 3 text messages.

2 of them were from Chuck's cell phone, the other one was from Kinomoto-san.

I opened Chuck's messages.

First message opened and I read it: '_Sorata, this is Morino. An ambulance has arrived, they are taking Chuck to the local hospital, they say he just hit his head really hard and that's why he passed out."_

I let out a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't going to die or something.

I opened the second message: _'Sorata, Morino again. We arrived at the hospital, Chuck is reacting to the paramedic's tests. It seems he only got a really big contusion on his head, and broke his nose. They will be operating him today at night. You can come tomorrow to visit. I'll text you the room number when I get it. They said his life was saved by the security helmet."_

"Well at least he did wear that thing, he never wanted to. It saved his life, I will bug him about that tomorrow."

I checked at the hour, those messages were sent while I was on the train.

And I will need to go tomorrow to school, but I wanted to see Chuck.

'_I will just skip school and see him in the morning then'_

I need to scold him for trying that stupid move, only Tony Hawk has been able to perform it, and he is a super professional skater! What was he thinking!

I looked at the time it was 9:45 pm, my sister was taking a bath and my parents were on their room watching TV.

I waited for my sister to get out of the bathroom. I needed to take a bath myself since I was all sweaty from running to my house to avoid getting grounded or something.

I left my cell phone on the desk and laid on my bed, I watched the celling without doing anything.

My mind was blank, then I remembered Kuroneko was trying to tell me something before I rushed away from them.

"Aww damn, she is going to yell at me the next time I get to see her"

Then I remembered her troubled face, how her cute little face got all red because of talking harsh to me. She was a really rude person sometimes, but she was a really cute and warm person other times.

She is kind of unstable, but well when I saw her with her friends, she was all cute and happy! I loved that smile. I remembered it and smiled myself. I'm pretty sure I look like a creep right now smiling without a cause right?

"I'll just apologize to her later on and forget about it"

We only had two days left of school before going out on summer vacations.

They were going to be really boring if Chuck and the other guys were busy at trips or if they got scared or grounded because of what happened to him.

I hoped for the best and closed my eyes.

I was about to fall asleep, when I heard my sister knock my door.

"My I come in?"

"Yeah sure"

She opened the door, she was just wearing a towel to cover her naked body. She was starting Middle School, but she was quite developed, she had stuff on the right places.

But she is my sister so I didn't see her like that, I looked at her with my eyes barely open and while moving my head from being flat on the bed.

"What'cha want Sister?"

She stepped beside my bed and looked at me.

"Hey… what happened to your friend?"

She knew already?! Wow news fly fast here!

"Ohh, the stupid kid fell of a ramp because he felt he was Tony Hawk. Why?"

She looked at me concerned, she did knew Chuck and they got along pretty well.

"Are you visiting him tomorrow?"

"Huh? Most likely, why?"

She blushed a lot and looked away, while keeping in place the towel with one hand.

"May I come with you?"

I looked at her, she was blushing a lot!

Could it be…?

Wow I couldn't believe it! He already had a girlfriend! I saw her! At the competition!

Poor of my little sister, her heart will break into pieces if she knew. I don't want her to get depressed because of that and well she is starting middle school.

"No, sorry I can't take you with me. I will skate all the way there and then get back to school as soon as possible. I may even won't be able to see him at all, since it's a hospital and all that"

She looked down at the floor, she was really sad to hear that.

"But I want to see if he is okay…"

"I will tell you how he is doing ok? Don't worry! Now get the hell out of here and put some clothes on! If mom or dad enter the room they will think something weird!"

She looked at me and then realized she was naked and being covered only by a tiny towel.

She blushed a lot and kicked my leg.

"Oh my god Sorata! You are such a pervert! Siscon!"

"Ha?! I am sorry, but I'm not that! I am not drooling over because my cute little sister is here naked staring at me or something! Just go already! Shoo!"

I shooed her away with a hand while covering my eyes with the other one.

It's not that she made me nervous or something really, I just wanted her to leave.

I wanted to cut off Chuck's topic before she remembered to beg and retort to me.

She sighed and walked away, I heard the door close and peeked, she was gone.

'_I am sorry Ichigo, I don't want your heart to get broken so early'_

I thought that while jumping out of the bed, I took some stuff with me and left to take a bath.

After around 15 or 20 minutes. I came back to my room.

I felt so refreshed and well… clean?

I looked at the desk and my cell phone's 'alert led' was blinking green, which meant that I had a text message.

I took it and unlocked the screen entering a pin.

I looked at the message inbox.

I had 2 messages, one from Chuck's cell phone and one from Kinomoto-san which I forgot to read before.

I opened the one from Chuck's number: '_Chuck entered surgery, he will be on Room 102'_

I sighed in relief, well now I know where to go tomorrow.

After that I opened Kinomoto's text message:

'_From: Kinomoto Mina_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: What happened? _

_Body: Akasaka! What the hell did you do to Kuroneko? She called me all depressed stating you left her alone at Akihabara! What's the meaning of this? She was really worried about you'_

My heart skip beat while I read this. Was she really that worried about me?

I touched the 'reply now' button and answered Kinomoto-san.

'_To: Kinomoto Mina_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: What happened?_

_Body: What do you mean? I saw her there, but I got an emergency and wasn't able to stay longer. And she wasn't alone! Two friends stayed with her!'_

I touched the 'send' button.

After about 15 seconds I received a response.

She was fast! Wow!

'_From: Kinomoto Mina_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Body: RE: RE: What happened?_

_Body: Yes I know! She said that, but she sounded pretty down, were you guys on an important talk or something? If you continue turning her down like that, she will never get your feelings and will ignore you as a potential boyfriend!'_

She was concerned because of that? Ahh! C'mon! It was a friend who fell down a ramp and almost cracked his head!

'_To: Kinomoto Mina_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Sorry!_

_Body: I am sorry Kinomoto-san, it was really an emergency, a friend of mine had an accident and I had to get back to see how he was doing. I will not go to school tomorrow, I will visit him at the hospital. If you see Kuroneko, tell her I am sorry. I will later talk to her and explain her what happened too'_

I touched the 'send' button again and waited for a reply.

Again, after 10 or 15 seconds, I got it.

'_From: Kinomoto Mina_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: Sorry!_

_Body: Ohh I see, okay, we will continue working on the game, if we need you, can I text you?'_

I replied as fast as I could.

'_To: Kinomoto Mina_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Sure!_

_Body: Yes you can, just don't expect me to get there in 5 minutes! I will go as fast as I can, but try not to need me! Sorry! =.=!'_

I sent the reply and looked at the text message.

"Wow since when did I started using emoji!"

After around 30 seconds I got a response.

'_From: Kinomoto Mina_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: Sure!_

_Body: It's ok Akasaka-san, if you get a text from me, is because we really need you there. Don't rush if I text or call you anyways! I will explain what we need if something happens. Take care! I'm off to sleep! Good Night Akasaka-san!'_

I replied with a simple: '_You too! Thanks a lot! See you tomorrow if you need me!'_

The conversation ended and I went to bed.

I will have to get up early to go and see Chuck and stuff.

'_I just hope Chuck is okay, if they discover he is indeed badly injured it will suck big time!'_

I fell asleep.

The next day I went to the hospital. I didn't get called by Kinomoto-san or anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Volume 2, Chapter 6: Beta Test 1.0 - Video Games

It was mid-August, NatsuCon has already passed and such.

I went with my little sister, we waited on the line for around 2 hours! It was hot as hell! But we were able to get in and she purchased everything she wanted, as I also did.

We didn't buy much, she bought some mangas, doujinshis and little figures.

I bought one T-Shirt of Maschera, one of Rurouni Kenshin and some stickers for my skateboard, which I can't place because it will affect my performance while grinding.

At the moment I was at the skate park.

Chuck recovered fully! He just broke his nose and he got uber scolded by me for trying something that stupid.

The doctors said the helmet saved his life, if he wasn't wearing one at the moment, his head would have cracked into pieces. I know, too gory!

Anyways he was ok, although there was a little mystery we weren't able to resolve.

How the hell did he broke his nose? Everyone say he just fell off the ramp while landing, but no one ever saw him smashing his face directly into the ground or something.

"Say, Chuck, how the hell did you broke your nose?"

He looked at me and gave me a thoughtful expression, he tried to remember but he just couldn't remember.

"Dude really, this is around the hundredth time I tell you, I don't freaking know!"

He really didn't remember what happened that day.

"But really Chuck! Why the hell did you have to try the 900th?! I told you that was merely impossible to perform!"

He looked at the sky and smiled.

"Well I wanted to escape from reality you know?"

I looked at him confused.

"Heh? Sorry? I don't quite get it…"

He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Well… do you remember the girl I told you was my girlfriend at the Regional competition?"

I remembered that girl, she was cute and had a really energetic personality.

"Ohh yeah! What's with her?"

He sighed and looked down with a really sad expression.

"Well, we broke up that day, and I got really depressed, so… I just felt like trying that, but I failed hehe"

He looked at me patting the back of his head, with teary eyes.

I felt horrible! I made him remember something really painful.

"Hey Chuck, calm down dude, sorry…"

I looked down and he just stood up and smiled.

"Hey, calm down man. I'm almost out of it! I am skating now right? And even, there are plenty of fish on the sea!"

He said this while giving me a thumbs up.

He is a really good guy, if my sister dated him I would so approve it! But I will keep an eye on them anyways.

He then looked at me with a suspicious smile.

"Hey! About that! What happened with that gothic Lolita?! Are you dating her already?!"

I backed up a little bit, and blushed a lot! It's Kuroneko who he is talking about! And well just thinking about that made me get all nervous, I do like her a lot.

"Eh… hehe I don't think she even sees me like that Chuck"

He looked at me disappointed.

"Ha!? Really? Ahh c'mon man! Haven't you even confessed yet?!"

Just thinking about doing that made me feel light headed.

"Of course not! I will never do something that shameful!"

"Dude, if you don't tell her anything she will never find out about it. I had a girlfriend I know what I am talking about"

He pumped his chest and looked so confident I felt sick. My sadistic side came out.

"You HAD one, so I won't hear you!"

He looked at me and let his shoulders and head down, he walked like a lingering soul in circles and looked at me with a really depressed face.

"Wow Sorata! You are so mean man! Re-open my wound and pour salt on it, really?!"

I laughed at him and pointed at his face.

"Hahaha you look pitiful dude!"

He wrapped his arm around my neck and tried to choke me, he was playing, nothing serious.

"You bastard! I was trying to help you out! Ahh Sorata you are so mean! I hope that girl rejects you the instant you confess!"

I started thinking about that. It will suck… but life continued and had to get over that, but what will happen at school? I couldn't go to the club anymore. I won't be able to see her anymore without wanting to burst into tears for a while.

"Yeah, that would suck hehehe"

He noticed I said this kind of depressed since I stopped struggling with him.

He let me go and faced me.

"Well don't let that happen, just go and confess!"

I wanted to do it so badly! But I found it wasn't time for that.

I didn't feel it like it.

"I don't think it's still time man. I want to wait a little bit longer"

He looked at me worried.

"Hey Sorata, I saw the girl, she is pretty damn cute! Have you even thought of the possibility of another guy hitting on her or confessing before? What will you do?!"

I froze! I didn't thought of that! What will happen!

Knowing Kuroneko, she will immediately reject him, she doesn't seem like someone who is a 'maiden waiting for her prince charming' or something like that. And she was really busy with gaming and cosplaying.

But I thought about it seriously and I didn't knew how she was, maybe she was a shy girl who was easy to attract or maybe she was a sadist who liked to toy around with guys?

Remembering how she has shown with myself, I thought she was a really shy girl when near someone she fell fond to.

But she didn't like me like that. She got all shy around me sometimes, but I guess she felt overwhelmed by me since her rude way of being and such didn't made me ignore her or chase me away.

Also I look her up and talk to her, maybe she gets shy around guys in general? She is not shy around Hideki, but that's because she knows he wants to date Kinomoto-san and well they promised all that about getting married after getting their professional degrees.

But I've never seen her around other guys, maybe she has only girl friends like Kirino and Saori?

I wanted to know more about her! I will try to talk to her when we get back to school. It's been almost a month without knowing about her, since I have no way of contacting her, and when I went to school she was not there or had already left.

Seeing how I was just staring to nothing, Chuck got worried and shook me to snap out of it.

"Hey! Earth calling Sorata! What the hell man?!"

"Ohh sorry dude, I spaced out"

I shook my head hard to get a grip of reality.

"Well I honestly don't think she will date someone, if there was someone who confessed to her, I don't know what will happen, but if it happens I will do my best to support her and win her over with time"

He looked at me surprised and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"That's the attitude son! Go get her tiger!"

He was talking like a father sending his son on the isle to get married.

"Haha stop it dude!"

I jumped off the bench and took my skateboard and skated in direction to the bowl.

"Let's skate dude! Forget about those things! You are recovered now! Just don't break your nose again!"

He smiled and gave me a challenging gaze.

"You are so going down on this round!"

We skated for a long time, after we finished it was 5:45 pm.

I wanted to go downtown to purchase a new pair of headphones, the ones I had were snatched by my little sister, stating she needed them for a trip and that she liked the colors and well… she also took them as a punishment as she said for being late the other day… yeah that one where I had to ride a delivery truck on the street.

I had to go and buy a new pair since I had none and I hated skating alone without music.

I sat down on the bench and let the sweat dry out.

"Holy mother of god! It's hot today! I have to go now Chuck!"

He looked at the hour and agreed with me.

"Yeah, I have some stuff to do, I'll see you around man! Have a nice one!"

"You too! See ya around!"

He both parted ways. I left on direction to downtown, he left west.

His house was around that zone.

I walked a little bit before I started skating.

I checked the clock, it was 6:05 PM.

The store I wanted to check was around 10 blocks away going straight forward and it closed at 7 pm. So I had plenty of time.

I started skating and did simple stuff, ollie'd down the side walk, ollie'd up the side walk, dodged people and animals. I even ollie'd a little Chihuahua!

Poor thing it was so tiny.

After the owner tried to chase me down because the poor dog was scared to death. I managed to ditch him off by getting on a different street I wasn't supposed to go.

It was a little street, it had a lot of stores, some restaurants and cafés and a convenience store.

I skated along the street, I planned on going along the street and turn left at the park that was near there to get back to the street I was originally skating on.

So I continued strolling over the side street and three stores before the convenience store I noticed around 5 guys looking at something.

'_How strange, is there a street performer or something?'_

I looked at their legs and noticed there was only one person before them. So I knew they were cornering someone.

I moved around them and I froze in place.

It was Kuroneko!

They were looking at her with a mocking expression, and were making fun of her, she was wearing her Queen of the Night Cosplay.

"Hey babe, so you like dressing in Goth attire? I had a girlfriend once who dressed like that too, she was really good with me"

I got really pissed off, but 1 vs. 5? It's a complete defeat for me. I can't afford to fight with all of them. But I can at least distract them and let Kuroneko run away. I can then skate off them, I could always cling to cars on the street to get away faster.

I've managed to avoid getting mugged and such by doing so.

Kuroneko just stood there defenseless, not saying a word and with teary eyes.

Another guy got near her.

"Hey! Say something Gothic Lolita! If you dress like that, expect to be treated like this!"

One guy got even nearer than the last one.

'_I have to act or they could hurt her, I will have to just go with the flow'_

I prayed the gods for protection and skated towards them.

"So what'cha think Gothic Loli? Don't be shy, we will be gentle with you! Come with us, let's play!"

All the guys started laughing.

Kuroneko covered her chest with one hand, in which she was holding a bag with some food or something; she placed her other hand in front of her long skirt and started backing away, but the guys started cornering her more.

I just skated as fast as I could and before I got behind her I stopped with a power slide. Which did a lot of noise, which made all of them besides Kuroneko, who was frozen in place, to look at me.

I smiled and waved my hand.

"Hey dear girl! There you are! Why did you left the store without saying anything?"

She trembled when she heard me saying that.

The guys backed a little bit and looked at me with a cocky pose.

"Who the fuck are you kid?!"

Said the tall guy with an afro, he looked scary but I wanted to laugh my ass of his hair, he looked ridiculous!

I walked next to Kuroneko and placed my hand on her shoulder, and moved her near me, she looked at me and blushed profusely and started shaking a lot.

I looked at her and our eyes met, I gave her the most confident look I could bring among my nerves.

"Who am I? Don't you see? I'm her boyfriend! Sorry if she troubled you guys, she got distracted and wandered alone here while I was looking for her! Hahaha"

Kuroneko was red as a tomato, I was blushing a lot too since I just auto proclaimed myself her boyfriend. Which was a lie, but Ohh I felt sooooo happy haha!

Another guy with a hoodie set up, looked at me with a suspicious face and said with a challenging voice.

"Prove it"

Kuroneko jumped a little bit and moved her head to look at me, her head moved to face me like a really worn down machine, like if the gears of a machine were missing a lot of oil and were really rusty.

She then looked at me with a full blushed face and really teary and scared eyes.

I gave her a troubled wry and held her even tighter to me to calm her down, which had the opposite effect since she started shaking even more!

"Pro-prove it? How? I told you she is my girlfriend, I am standing here against you guys aren't I? If she wasn't my girlfriend I would just pass by and act as if nothing happened"

Some of the guys nodded in approval, but then the tall guy looked at us and curved his mouth, he wasn't buying it.

"If you are really her boyfriend… Kiss her"

When he finished saying that I had my face fully red I was blushing like crazy and I looked at Kuroneko, who was frozen in place with her eyes opened wide as a plate.

She was blushing so hard I could even feel heat coming out of her ears! She looked at me with a troubled face and started to shake her head slowly.

I looked at her with a troubled face and tried to tell her with my gaze that we couldn't do anything else, if not, god knows what those guys would do to us.

She started shaking a lot and rotated her body to face me, slowly; I also did the same.

We faced each other, she tried to look away embarrassed but there wasn't anywhere to look since we were surrounded by this guys.

She looked down and then at me with teary eyes, she was scared like hell. I could tell she was more scared than embarrassed.

"So, we don't have all night, do it already or get lost kid!"

I looked at the guys with a really mad gaze, I was sick of their attitude.

"And why the hell do I need to kiss her in front of you? Are you a 'watch people kiss' fetishist?!"

The guy gave a step back offended of what I told him, he was getting mad, he clenched his fist, but he was really slow, if he wanted to hit me he will have to move faster.

I sucked at fighting, but I was good at dodging.

I could just distract them dodging his attacks until he got tired and that way Kuroneko would be able to run away.

"What the fuck did you called me kid?!"

He got near me, I stood in front of Kuroneko protecting her with my body.

"You've heard already scumbag! Now, I've already told you, I am her boyfriend, so just hit the road and leave us alone"

"If not?"

I changed my gaze into a challenging one, I had this weird look sometimes that could fend off people, since I looked really intimidating, I don't know if it was my eyes, eye brows, hair or what, but people usually just walked away when I did it, it was unconscious and I couldn't control it.

Chuck and the guys called it 'The Stare'. It has helped us get out of a lot of fights in the past.

I just hoped this time helped me out too.

"I just don't want to get into unnecessary violence with you, just leave us alone"

The guy started to fall for it, they were 5 and I was alone, but somehow they backed up and calmed down.

"Fuck this kid and his puny bitch! Let's get out of here, I'm just wasting my time"

He started to walk and passed beside us.

We looked at each other, he gave me a violent gaze and I countered with a challenging one, I was mad as hell but I didn't want to do something stupid and end up dead or in the hospital!

I hated hospitals!

When he was going to leave us back, he moved his hand and reached for Kuroneko's head, but I by instinct, moved my right hand and blocked the hand by grabbing him by the wrist.

I looked him with killer eyes and said in a really serious voice.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch my girlfriend, you piece of shit"

When I finished saying this, Kuroneko was looking at me in awe, trembling in place scared like hell.

I was about to shit on my pants honestly, but I had to act though or they will not stop bugging her.

The guy was really mad, he moved his hand back, and I let him go.

I kicked my skateboard from the tail which has been the whole time in front of my feet from the tail and grabbed it with my free left hand.

He moved to face me, I moved in front of Kuroneko and with my right hand I moved her behind me.

She grabbed my hand and didn't let it go, she was sweating a lot and was trembling like crazy.

"What did you just said you fucking cunt? You are so fucking dead now, trying to act all cocky in front of you girlfriend, that won't get you laid tonight I promise you, you won't be able to stand up when I'm finished with you!"

He threw a punch ,"Too slow…"

I squatted and dodged, then I used my skateboard to hit the guy on the knee which hurt a lot since I hit him with the front truck.

"Ahh you bastard!"

He kneeled down to grab the place where I just hit him.

I stood up, turned over grabbed Kuroneko's hand, and started running like hell in direction to the park that was nearby.

Kuroneko followed me running as fast as we could, she never let my hand go.

After running for around 5 minutes, we were really deep into the park, which was kind of big, around 5 blocks each side.

There was a lot of trees and kids games, a bicycle lane, a lane for people to run, a little artificial lake, two fountains, it was big, it was the biggest park in whole Matsudo, the downtown park.

I stopped in full, and let my skateboard drop on the grass and started catching up my breath.

I was about to kneel down but when I tried to squat my right hand didn't move, I looked over and I saw Kuroneko blushing a lot with her eyes gazing upon me.

She then looked below and I followed her eyes and found out we were holding hands all the way down here, but well we were running for your lives, we had no time to check on little details like that one.

I smiled and blushed a lot, and let her hand go.

I then kneeled and looked at the floor while catching up my breath.

In a really trembling and low voice Kuroneko broke the ice.

"Wh-wha-what was all that about Akasaka-san!"

I just laid on the grass and covered my eyes with one arm, while breathing heavily.

"What was what? I saw you getting cornered by some guys and I helped you out!"

She calmed herself and sat beside me on a bench. How could I miss that bench?!

"Y-yes I know, thanks a lot for that, r-really. But that's not what I am asking for"

I moved my arm away from my eyes and looked at her with a confused look and upping one of my eye brows.

"Huh? What do you want to know then?!"

She looked at me really mad and blushing profusely and then answered with a little tiny almost inaudible voice.

"Th-that! Y-you said that we, we-we-wer-were a c-co-c-co-couple!"

I sat down fast and looked at her surprised!

I know I was just fooling around to help her out, but it sounded so cute when she said it, my heart almost jumped from my chest.

But I had to clear up I did it to help her out of that situation. I didn't want her to think I am a creep. If I want to really date her I need to take things slow.

"Th-that! Ahahaha!"

I smiled and placed my left hand on the back of my head.

She looked at me and started to get mad.

"Yes that! What was that all about! Are you stupid? Are you a pervert?"

I looked at her scared, she was mad as hell! I guess she doesn't look me like that after all.

"Sorry about that Kuroneko, but it was the first thing that came to my head to state why I ran to you, I had to act like that to get you out of there!"

She looked at me and blushed.

"Bu-but! You even hugged me sideways! What kind of embarrassment do you want me to suffer?! I was so scared!"

I looked at her and started to feel bad, maybe I should just have grabbed her and ran with her like hell or something?

I hope she didn't see that what I did was an unconscious way of trying to go out with her, after all I really wanted to be her boyfriend, so those minutes even if I was scared like hell are precious to me now.

"I am sorry Kuroneko, I didn't intend to embarrass you or make you feel uncomfortable I just wanted to help you out"

I felt really sad, maybe by trying to help her out I just made her feel worst?

I just dropped myself on the grass again, it did a hollow noise while I hit the ground, Kuroneko closed her eyes for a moment.

She stood up and sat beside me on the grass.

I didn't want to see her directly to her eyes since she was really mad.

"I-it's ok, you did it because of the situation I understand, sorry for over reacting, but you really surprised me"

She said that in her regular calm voice.

I moved my arm a little bit and grasped a look at her, she was blushing and looking at me and then looking away, she was obviously really nervous.

She looked so beautiful, how the moon and the artificial lightning gave her pale skin this bluish tone which accentuated her eye color, also her blushing make her look really cute. I was bedazzled by her beauty.

"You are not mad at all Kuroneko? Sorry I really didn't want to cause any trouble"

She looked away and trembled a little bit.

"I-it's ok, as I told you already, it was because of the situation, so it's acceptable, just don't do it again!"

I looked at her and smiled, and sat normally beside her.

"What? Really? You are already dumping your helping out boyfriend?! I wanted to at least take my girlfriend on a gaming date as a reward for saving her!"

She opened her eyes wide, really wide and her pupils became tiny, she was really surprised.

I said everything as a joke, but I guess she thought I was serious.

I did want to go out with her, but it was impossible at the moment.

She looked at me while moving away her body from me, just the upper part, she was still sitting next to me.

"Wh-what? What are you saying? Are you stupid? Please ask for something else!"

She said that surprised, but not blushing or anything, she looked really annoyed by the idea.

It felt so cold and bad. I felt how her words again pierced and teared my heart apart.

I looked down and answered with a really depressed voice. I tried my best to conceal my disappointment.

"Hehe I'm joking Kuroneko. I helped you out because you are my friend and I care a lot about you. I will never let you alone in any situation. I don't need a reward or anything, knowing you are safe it's enough for me"

She looked at me and her face changed completely, she looked as if she was feeling down for some reason, but she didn't say a word.

We sat in silence for a little bit and then she broke the ice again.

"Akasaka-san, why were you skating on that street anyways? Do you live nearby?"

"Err, no. I was on my way to a store…"

I checked the hour and it was 8:00 PM already, the store was more than closed now.

"Ahh! Damn it's closed already! Hahaha"

She looked concerned and looked down at the bag of stuff she bought earlier at the convenience store.

"I am sorry you missed that store because of me"

I looked at her and started moving my hands in the air randomly to make her calm down

"N-NO! No way! I wasn't even going to pass on that street where I found you! I got detoured because of certain circumstances hehe"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Exactly… why did you got detoured Akasaka…?"

I gave her a nervous wry and answered with a nervous voice.

"I got chased by the owner of a dog I jumped over since I wasn't able to skate around it"

She looked at me with a confused face.

"A dog? You jumped over a dog?"

"Err, yes… I know it's not okay but I wanted to reach the store fast"

She looked at the park in front of her and saw a little boy playing with his dog, it was a little Schnauzer and smiled at him.

"I don't like dogs you know, but you just made me want to thank one"

I was surprised, she was happy for a dog to make me take a detour? Well I can understand why, I helped her out of that situation.

"Hehe well yeah I'll also thank a dog. I was able to see you today because of that…"

It slipped out of my mind! I spoke out loud my thoughts!

I looked at Kuroneko who was blushing profusely and looking at me with an uneasy look.

I backed a little bit and looked at her, concerned and blushing.

"I-I mean! I didn't see any of my friends from school this summer! And well I went to school but never saw you! I thought you were on a trip with your family or something!"

I looked away to conceal my embarrassment and sighed to calm myself.

Kuroneko cleared her throat to calm down and continued.

"Ok, I also didn't see you around Akasaka-san I thought you were skating, did you help out at the club?"

I looked back at her, she was so pretty I could get lost on those blue eyes.

"Ah, yeah I helped Kinomoto-san and Hideki with some bugs on their scripts and finished my part of the exceptions for errors while selecting the options on the game"

"I see, that's good"

"Yeah, hehe"

We stood silent for a little bit again, I felt how she was nervous and I was so nervous I couldn't talk.

"By the way, which store where you going to visit?"

She was pretty talkative today huh?

"I was going to Music and More to buy a pair or headphones"

She gave it a little bit of time to think and she remembered then.

"Oh yeah, on that competition you were wearing some black and purple headphones right?"

I nodded while remembering that day, it was when I realized I loved her.

"Yeah, I lost those"

"Really? What happened?"

"My little sister took them from me, since she needed them for a school trip, so I'll buy another ones and let her keep those, they were pretty worn down anyways"

Kuroneko looked surprised, I've never told them I had a little sister, or if I had I didn't remember, I guess she didn't remember too.

"So, you gave your little sister a pair of high fidelity headphones?"

"Yeah pretty much, why?"

"Are you a Siscon or something?"

I looked at Kuroneko really surprised, what was with that super serious face! She asked that as if she was about get sick from just thinking that.

I looked at her with a really upset face and answered, she felt a little intimidated by it.

"What? Are you freaking nuts? Of course I am not! Why do you even think that Kuroneko?!"

She looked troubled, she was looking away and tried to hide her embarrassment, I guess she didn't thought I was going to react that way.

"Eh, no, sorry for asking I didn't meant to get you that upset"

I calmed down and continued.

"Well I am sorry but that's a really sick accusation! That only happens on anime and erogames and such! I just love my sister, she is my friend and well, I'll help her when she needs it, we have a good relationship after all our parents always made us play together and help each other and such"

Kuroneko looked at me surprised again, does she even have siblings or something? It looks like she's been on serious things before.

"I see, I'm glad to hear that"

She said that with a little smile.

She looked so cute!

"So, do you have siblings?"

"Yeah I do, younger sisters Hinata and Tamaki, I also love them and have a good relationship with them, I came to the convenience store to buy stuff for dinner, I cook most of the times, since both my parents are always out working"

She looked so happy while talking about them, she must really love her sisters. I hope I get to know them one day.

"Ohh I see, so that day in Golden Week you were buying stuff to make dinner for them?" I asked remembering that time, people mistook us for a couple and I loved every second of it, she hated a lot.

She looked at me remembering that time, she trembled a little bit and shook her head as if wanting to erase the memory. I just continued to avoid an awkward moment again.

"Wow I never thought you had siblings, and more after you just called me a Siscon!"

She felt my accusation and looked down sad.

"Sorry I didn't mean to call you that, it's just I have been with some really strange friends who well… are on that kind of relationship"

I looked at her in awe, did she just said she knows a pair of siblings who live on an incestuous relationship?!

I mean I am open minded and I won't judge them at all, but isn't that illegal in Japan… I mean… in the whole world?!

"Oh I see, that's why you thought I was the same?"

She nodded while blushing a little bit, she felt really embarrassed for that accusation.

"Sorry but they have a long story, you already know one of them"

I started thinking about all of the persons I knew since I got to know her, but none of them ringed the bell.

She looked at my confused face and sighed.

"I'm talking about Kirino! Kousaka Kirino, she is living with her brother! They can't marry obviously but well, they will live together for all their life"

That shocked me like hell, I froze in place and remembered Kirino; she is really cute! How can she be into 'that'?

Well I guess love breaks barriers among tastes.

"Ohh wow, I never imagined that would happen haha! Well good for her! At least they are happy right?"

Kuroneko grit her teeth, she looked mad somehow, I don't know why.

"Yeah, they are really happy and I am happy for them… kind of"

"Kind of? Why? You don't approve their relationship? I mean it is love, if they truly love each other, you can't do anything to avoid them being together"

She looked away and you could tell she was kind of depressed, maybe something happened between them?

"Yeah I know, I don't think I will be able to keep my promise this time, since nothing will happen, but I will try my best"

I looked at her with a super confused face.

"Err, Kuroneko, I think I'm not following you on that one…"

She looked at me with a harsh glare.

"It's ok, it's better that way. I'll just state that the relationship she has, is with someone that is really special to me. But I can't talk to you about that at this moment I need to first sort some personal issues with him, sorry"

She looked sad, I guess Kuroneko was in love with Kirino's brother and since she can't be with him she is mad about that relationship?

If that's the case, earning her love will be even more difficult, but I will not give up!

This has given me additional motivation!

"It's ok Kuroneko, you can tell me everything when you feel ready, no rushing. I'm glad I'm getting to know you better"

I smiled at her, and she blushed a little bit, but she kept her head down.

I had to do something to help her ease her mind.

I stood up and picked up my skateboard, I then leaned over and gave her my hand while smiling.

"Don't worry Kuroneko, you are not alone, you never know who will try to ease your mind"

She heard this and opened her eyes wide, and blushed a lot, she lowered her gaze and grabbed the convenience store bag with one hand and took my hand with her other hand and stood up with my help.

She patted her skirt and dusted off all the dust.

It was a pretty hot night, and she was wearing that, and she didn't seem to be hot at all.

"Hey Kuroneko, I've noticed that… well it's really hot outside and you are still using your Queen of the Night Cosplay, don't you get hot under so many clothing?"

She looked at me surprised and then moved her gaze away from me.

"I-it's ok, I cover myself with a layer of black matter so heat won't pass through the fabric"

I looked at her confused. 'Black Matter'? A layer of it?

Wait a minute! Don't tell me she suffers from chuunibyou?!

IF she does, wow, that's ok! I will like that part of her a lot. I myself don't have it, but I find it rather interesting and charming.

"Ahh so you are indeed the Queen of the Night huh?"

She pumped her chest and looked at me with a lot of pride.

"Yes I am! And you are a mere mortal who don't even deserve talking next to me! Now! Be gone! And don't make fun of my clothing!"

I looked at her and smiled a lot, she looked confused.

"Haha you are awesome Kuroneko! I get it, sorry, you have a darkness power within your person right?!"

We started walking, I just followed her.

She blushed a little bit when I said this, and she looked at the sky.

"Yes I do, I am a creature of darkness, so you will never understand how my powers work"

I looked at her with a warm smile and answered in a natural way.

"Well honestly, one of your dark powers then is to charm people around you huh?"

She blushed a lot and hit me with her elbow.

"Be gone human! Shut up!"

"Ouch! Haha sorry…"

She looked away blushing, and gave me a little stare with the corner of her eye.

I then looked at the place, we had already left the park.

"Say, Kuroneko… where are we going now?"

Kuroneko stopped immediately and looked at me and then at the street.

"Oh! Sorry, my house is this way, I just started walking…"

"Ahh! Haha it's ok, I'll walk you home, it's kind of late and I don't want to be worried that you could be bothered by other people later, they just don't seem to respect people"

She looked troubled and denied with her hands

"N-no! it's ok! I can go by myself, don't worry I'm pretty sure you live pretty far from here!"

"Well that's not the case, if you leave near here, I will just skate my way home and get there in less than 20 minutes, so it's ok"

She looked at the floor and said with a tiny and embarrassed voice.

"Fine, follow me then"

I was going to walk with her to her home! I was so lucky! I wanted to go and pray for 1000 years as a way of thanking the gods for this opportunity.

I reached Kuroneko's convenience store bag. She looked at me scared and moved away.

"Hey what are you trying to do! Perverted dog! Get away from me!"

"I… sorry I just wanted to help you with your bag…"

I pointed to the bag she was carrying around it looked pretty heavy.

"Ohh.. I…"

She looked at the bag really troubled and embarrassed.

"It's ok Kuroneko I just want to help you out, it looks pretty heavy"

She blushed and said with a low voice.

"Okay I will let you help me out with it, but I want to carry your skateboard then"

I looked at her confused.

Again?! This is the second time she asks me! I've noticed she looked really sentimental when she is around it or looks at it, I don't know why.

"My skateboard? It's ok, I always tuck it under my right arm and carry it around. It doesn't even weight that much"

"Y-yeah, I won't hand over my bag if you don't hand over your skateboard"

I looked at her even more confused, but well I wanted to help her so I did it.

I stopped and handed her over my skateboard. She took it with a lot of caution and then gave me the bag she was carrying.

"Thanks my lady of darkness, it's a pleasure that you let this mere mortal carry your belongings and that thou carry thy skateboard! I hope you transfer some darkness powers to it!"

She looked at me wondered and blushed a lot, she looked down and placed the skateboard in front of her, and grabbed it with both hands while it rested on her skirt.

I looked at her she looked so cute! I wanted to snap a photo! But she will find it creepy so I just memorized and burned that image into my brain.

But then I noticed something awful! She was carrying the skateboard incorrectly!

The sand paper part was touching her dress and it will ruin it!

I reached quickly to take it, she got startled and moved one hand, we touched each other hands and got really nervous.

Her hands were really soft and delicate. I didn't notice before because we were running like hell and I had nothing on my head rather than getting away from those guys.

"So-sorry Kuroneko, don't place the skateboard like that, the sand paper part will ruin your dress"

She looked at me confused, I noticed she was grabbing the skateboard firmly with both hands but was like caressing it with her fingers, as if she felt sorry for how worn down it was.

I mean I do love my skateboard, but she almost looked as if she had a bond with it.

"I-I don't care, I want to carry it like this! If something happen to the dress, I can just repair it. I did this remember?"

Yeah, she was really skilled at sewing, so I guess repairing it would be no problem.

"Oh, ok, sorry. If something happens to your dress I will pay and help you repair it! I'm not good at sewing or anything, but I will help out as I can"

She smiled warmly, it was the first time I saw her do that, she looked so cute I was about to melt.

"Don't worry Akasaka-san, I will do it myself, and even though, nothing will happen to my dress I used high quality fabric and it's protected by a layer of dark matter remember?"

She winked her eye while saying this.

That's it, I'm done for, I've fallen so hard for this girl I will help her and protect her against anything! I will fight to get her love even if it cost's my life!

I am really dramatic aren't I? Excuse me, I am in love!

"Sorry I forgot you had darkness powers, don't kill me!"

She looked at me with a prideful look and smiled.

"I will let it slip this time! But never doubt my powers of darkness! They can surprise you whenever you don't expect them to!"

She was enjoying it! I loved that part of her, it's so cute!

And well if she truly had those powers and they could read my mind, I would be done for since she will know how I feel about her.

"Thanks my lady of Darkness"

She smiled a lot, she is enjoying it.

After walking for around 5 minutes, she stopped and looked at me concerned.

"Hey Akasaka-san… I forgot something to tell you"

I looked at her confused.

"What did you forgot Kuroneko? You wanted to hex me or something?"

She looked irritated, and then changed her face to a troubled one, she looked down and blushed a little bit. She then grabbed my skateboard with both hands tightly and took air to talk.

"About what happened in Akihabara, I am sorry for being so rude with you. I was really surprised to see you around that place! I thought you weren't that kind of person!"

"Ohh about that. It's ok Kuroneko I told you I understood you if you got mad because it looked like I was tailing you"

She looked at me with a face full of regret.

"I know you weren't doing that, I just felt weird for a school friend to get to know my otaku friends. I thought something bad will happen! But well they liked you a lot…"

She then stopped again and grabbed my skateboard and started to tremble, you could notice she was really irritated.

"That stupid Kirino even started mocking me, saying you liked me a lot and that that's why you were tailing us! She even made a personification of you saying '_Ohh yeah, my dear Kuroneko! Why did you leave me behind and went to Akihabara!' _some stupid thing like that!"

I froze in place and looked at her dumbfounded, that girl Kirino was cute and all and she was pretty sharp! And her personification was perfect!

I just gave Kuroneko a nervous wry and answered with a really nervous voice.

"Ahh haha! She is crazy right? What is she talking about?!"

She looked at me with a suspicious smile and face and asked with a serious tone.

"Is she?"

I jumped a little bit and looked away nervous.

"I-I mean o-of course! She was joking around right?"

Kuroneko looked indifferent.

"I don't know, was she just assuming nonsensical stuff?"

She must know now! I need to say something or I will be told out!

Think Sorata! Think!

"Ahh hahah! Yeah, me liking you? You don't even like me! We always quarrel and such! Haha that girl is just crazy, right Kuroneko?"

Kuroneko looked at me with suspicious eyes and blushed a little bit, she grabbed my skateboard and pressed it against her body.

"Y-yeah… I guess so. But I don't hate you, you are a nice guy and quarreling doesn't always mean you hate the other person, keep that in mind"

She then started walking really fast I almost lost her I had to run back to catch up with her.

But what did she meant with that?

Does she also likes me? Well she said she doesn't hate me and that I'm a good guy! So I guess I can say we are friends! That's better! Yeah Sorata! Fight fight! Don't let her go!

"Hehe ok Kuroneko, apology accepted"

She smiled and walked with me.

After around another 10 minutes, she stopped at an intersection. She handed over my skateboard and asked for her bag with her hands. I handed it over and took my skateboard.

"Thanks a lot for today Akasaka I will continue on my own from here, my house is on the next block, so don't worry just go home okay?"

I looked at her and smiled and replied with a warm expression.

"It's ok Kuroneko, thanks a lot for letting me escort you! Have a nice night and well, I will see you later on, take care and be careful with people messing around with you"

She smiled and blushed a little bit.

She bowed and left.

I sighed while looking at her walking away, after she crossed the intersection I walked a little bit and placed my skateboard on the floor.

I kicked the floor and moved around 5 meters when I heard someone calling me.

"Akasaka! Akasaka! Wait!"

I power slid and stopped. Got off my skateboard and looked back.

It was Kuroneko who was running at me.

I walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"What happened Kuroneko you forgot something?"

She looked down really embarrassed and blushing a lot, she introduced her hand into her skirt pocket and took out a black cellphone.

It was typical gothic decorated. It looked really cool, she flip opened it and said with a little voice.

"Y-your phone contact information… can I have it?"

I blushed a lot! She got me on that one! I was supposed to ask her that information first!

I stuck my hand inside my pocket and took out my cellphone and unlocked it.

"S-sure! Here!"

We transferred information.

She smiled pleased and looked at the screen.

I also looked at mine, her name was a ~ Fallen Angel Kuroneko ~ and it contained her information, cell phone number and email address.

Mine was pretty simple it said 'Sorata Sk8' I had to keep it like that to avoid issues with my skater friends.

"T-thank you very much"

She looked at me blushing and with a timid smile.

I blushed a lot and smiled back

"It's ok, thanks to you. If something comes up or you just feel like so, call me or mail me whenever you want ok?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Expect news soon, ok? And if you also need something let me know. I'm off now! Have a nice night Akasaka"

She turned over and ran back to her house.

I just stood there grasping at my cell phone smiling like an idiot looking at the cute little angel running away to her house.

"This was definitely a really god day"

I skated all the way home and barely made it on the curfew time.

It was 8:00 AM in the morning, we were still on summer vacation, so I woke up a little bit later than usual. I sat on the edge of my bed and walked to my computer and switched it on.

I then dragged myself to the restroom. I knocked the door and opened it.

It was free. I washed my face and my teeth and felt how I slowly woke up.

I then started walking normally and entered my room.

I passed my little sister's room, which was really quiet. It was weird since she woke up at the same time that I did most of the times, she always went out to take a walk in the morning.

While entering my room I heard a hollow noise coming out of my sister's bedroom. I walked back and knocked the door.

"Hey! Ichigo, are you okay what happened?"

I heard how someone shuffled inside the room and then I heard her answering.

"No-nothing! It's ok, just go back to your room!"

That sounded fishy.

"I'm coming in!"

"N-noo! I'm not dressed!"

"Ah who cares, you are my sister, like hell I care looking at you naked!"

I opened the door, and my sister was buried in her bed, she covered with the blanket and only left half her face uncovered.

I looked directly into her eyes, she was embarrassed.

"What happened? Don't tell me you snuck a guy inside!"

I turned on the lights and opened her closet, but no one was there.

"What the hell! Who do you think I am?!"

She got really mad, but if that wasn't the case, then why didn't she want me to enter her room.

"Then why in the world did you sound so fishy?!"

She covered all her face in the blankets, she then uncovered half of it and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I-I… I had a nightmare and fell off the bed"

I'm not buying it!

I looked at her suspiciously and got near her bed.

"Really Ichigo, what's going on?!"

I squatted near to her bed and looked at her with a warm expression. I wanted her to calm down.

She looked at me and then she blushed a lot.

"I… I… please don't get mad at me…"

"I won't just spill it out already!"

She sat on her bed with her legs bent below her butt, like a Japanese girl but they were more relaxed, her butt was touching the bed, so it wasn't traditional Japanese sitting.

She was holding something with her, it was a picture frame.

"What's that? A picture from someone?"

She nodded and showed it to me.

It was a picture of Chuck and me from the competition, where did she get it?

I looked at it and remembered that was the day Chuck introduced me with her now Ex-Girlfriend.

"So yeah, it's Chuck and me, what about it? You know him from a long time so I don't find it weird you own a picture of us."

She blushed a lot and looked at the photograph, then looked at me and said in a shy voice.

"I… was checking his internet social networking information and it showed up that he just broke up with his girlfriend, is that true?"

I looked over her and I saw her smartphone indeed displaying a social network website.

"Ichigo… do you like Chuck or something?"

She looked at me and blushed a lot, from ear to ear and then looked at me scared.

"I won't get mad, just answer me"

She then nodded shyly and looked back at me.

I knew it! She liked him! But well they are 3 years apart, so I guess it's not that much of a difference. He is a nice guy and all, but I don't know if he will accept she is an otaku.

"Ichigo, you know he hates otakus right?"

She nodded shyly again.

"Onii-chan… what should I do? I fell of the bed because I got so excited"

I patted her head and then sat next to her, she leaned on my shoulder.

"Well Ichigo, I know Chuck, he is a nice guy and he is kind of sad right now because of what happened with her ex. I don't know the circumstances of why they broke up. But don't go and attack him right now, let him heal"

She looked at me surprised I guess she didn't think I knew so much about love.

I didn't either! I just found out I'm in love for the first time!

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay I will, but in that case, help me get closer to him!"

I looked at her confused, how am I supposed to do that?

"I like both of you guys, but I don't know what to do to help you out with that, and even! Aren't you too young to get a boyfriend? You are 13!"

She looked at me and pouted.

"I will be 15 in 3 weeks!"

"I don't care! You are too young! Wait a couple of years and I will help you out"

I smiled and she groaned.

"Fine! I won't use your help!"

She stood up and walked out of the room stomping down the stairs.

I sighed and stood up and left to my room.

'_I will have to let Chuck know this and see if he can dump her or something. I will support her is she gets sad'_

I entered my room and my computer was on.

I logged in and opened my email inbox.

I had 5 emails from Kinomoto Mina and 2 from Hideki Suzumiya.

All of them contained stuff from the game we were developing. I downloaded all the files and opened them in my editor.

"Let's see… Macros for attacks, video entering and outing sequence and character sheet creation. I see, they look so complicated! I now know why Hideki was offered an overseas scholarship"

I looked at the code and checked for bugs, I removed some issues with some nested _if_ that had some errors and made them become infinite loops.

After around and hour and a half I finished and replied with the debugged files.

I stretched on the chair and looked to the celling, then looked down and saw my skateboard.

I remembered how Kuroneko held it yesterday and instinctively grabbed it and placed it the same way. I looked so girlish I'd die if someone just saw me.

I then remembered she caressed it with her fingers, the way she was holding it, she was touching the middle part of the skateboard, and it was pretty worn down.

I didn't understand how she felt so much pity for my poor skateboard, I love my skateboard and take care of it a lot, but I didn't knew why she didn't like to see it so beat down. I can't buy a new one until this one breaks, that's the rule I got with my parents.

I left my skateboard on the bed and went out of the room, down stairs, my sister wasn't there, I thought she left outside to the back yard or something but I just ignored it.

I opened the fridge and took a PET bottle of water and drank it, then tossed it on the plastics trash can and went upstairs again.

I opened the door of my room and entered it, I walked to my desk and sat on the chair.

I saw my cellphone's 'alarm led' blinking green so I knew I just had a new email or text message.

I unlocked the screen and looked at it. My heart almost jumped out through my throat!

It was a message from Kuroneko! I opened it in a flash and read it.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Closed Beta Period_

_Body: You have been selected to enter in a Closed Beta Period with the sender. Your offer for a Beta Test has been approved. Please reply this email as a sign of your approval, further instructions will be forwarded later on._

_Kuroneko. '_

I looked at the email confused and scratched my head while trying to decipher the meaning of it.

"Beta test? Closed Beta Period? What is this? Does she want me to try a game she is developing by herself?"

I replied to the text message.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Closed Beta Period?_

_Body: Kuroneko, hi! Err, I know we love video games and such, but I got a little bit confused. Closed Beta Period? Me being selected? Is this message also sent to Kinomoto-san and Hideki? Are you developing a game on your own? I will love to help if that's the case!_

_Sorata.'_

After around 1 minute I got a reply.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: Closed Beta Period FINAL NOTICE_

_Body: Are you stupid? You asked me yesterday for that; as a reward for helping me get away from those thugs, don't you remember? It was hard to review your offer! And I am accepting it! If you don't get it, you suck as a human being and I don't want to talk to you again in my life. _

_Kuroneko.'_

I started to remember what happened yesterday.

I was skating and found her being cornered by some guys, after pretending being her boyfriend, which I loved every single second of it, we ran from them and stopped at a nearby park. While I was there with her, after apologizing for pretending being her boyfriend; I joked about taking her on a gaming date as a reward…

"Oh my god, is she accepting my proposal of a date? Is she being real? What the hell?!"

I started trembling like crazy and my heart started racing, but I had to ask her, if it wasn't the case she will simply reply 'no that's not it' or something and I will just have to apologize.

"Ok, let's see what happens"

I replied to her message again.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Closed Beta Period Gaming?_

_Body: Are you accepting my offer of going on a gaming date as a reward for helping you yesterday? I was joking you know… well… not really. We had so much fun the last time I wanted to do it again. That's what you are talking about right? If not, please let me know to kill myself this instant._

_Sorata.'_

I waited on my desktop. My heart was beating like crazy you could hear it since there was no other noise on my room than the cooling fans from my desktop computer.

I left the cellphone laying on the desktop and I was looking at it uneasy, I was so nervous to read the reply.

After around 10 minutes, they were pure agony, AGONY I SAY!

She replied.

'_Is she toying with me? She took longer than usual!'_

I was thinking while trying to unlock my screen. I was so nervous I was trembling a lot and I missed the unlock code 5 times! I had a security option that made my cellphone erase everything on it after 10 failed attempts.

I calmed down and relaxed, I breathed in and out and got myself calm.

"Okay Sorata, don't mess up, let's see what's going on"

I unlocked the screen and opened the answer, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for any possible scenario and opened my eyes.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata _

_Subject: Beta Test 1.0: Video Games_

_Body: Yes I am talking about that! Don't kill yourself! You are a beta tester! Don't you dare to do that or I swear I will use my dark magic on you and revive you to kill you again! __(= __ェ__=)!_

_Ok, now back to the actual topic, yes, I have accepted your request to go on a research and gaming meeting with you, BUT it's merely because last time was really fun, no other hidden meanings! Depending of your performance on this one, other Beta Tests may arise. If you agree the terms and conditions, please reply with a single 'yes' and I will forward further instructions._

_GM Kuroneko.'_

I cried… no seriously, I was crying tears of joy! She accepted going out on a date with me! Even though she stated that it was because last time was really fun, I was still GOING ON A FREAKING DATE WITH HER! HELL YES!

I kneeled down and thanked the gods

I started shaking like crazy and then felt light headed my heart was pounding so fast I thought it was unnatural.

I managed to calm myself and replied.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Beta Test 1.0: Video Games _

_Body: YES!_

_Beta Tester Sorata.'_

I sighed in relief and waited to her reply.

She replied fast this time.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata _

_Subject: Beta Test 1.0: Video Games Event Canceled_

_Body: I am sorry but I stated I wanted a single 'yes' word on the response, and you replied 'YES!' all caps and three exclamation marks, unfortunately our servers weren't able to acknowledge this response and the Beta Test has been canceled…'_

I froze in place and was about to fall into a deep suicidal depression when my cellphone rang again, I dropped it because of the shock so I didn't see what's going on.

I dragged myself to where it had fallen, below my bed and grabbed it.

It had a new text message from Kuroneko.

I just wanted to die already, she was making it too painful! She is such a sadist!

I opened the message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: -none-_

_Body: Just Kidding! _(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ (=^ェ^=)

_I will see you at the big park were we talked about this matter next Sunday at 10:00 AM okay?_

_GM Kuroneko._

_P.S: It's just for fun and research!'_

I started trembling again, she is my angel! I take away and fully back out from her being a sadist!

Well, she did toy with me, but I guess it means she has a sense of humor. A really dark and evil one, but she has one.

I can imagine her laughing her ass of right know because of that.

I was so happy nothing would ruin my joy, nothing!

I replied to her just to state it was a deal.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Beta Test 1.0: Video Games - Confirmed_

_Body: Roger! Game Master, see you on Sunday!_

_Beta Tester Sorata.'_

I sent it and didn't wait for a reply.

I left my phone there and looked at my email inbox again; no new messages.

I had to go to the store and get a new pair of headphones, I took my phone and all my belongings, changed into my regular skateboarding attire and left the house.

My sister wasn't around yet and so I guessed she went for a morning walk. It was around 10 am already.

I placed my skateboard on the floor and got over it, and started kicking the floor, I was skating all happy and excited because I was going to go on a date with Kuroneko even though it wasn't any formal date or anything, on Sunday, which was in two days, I couldn't wait!

I woke up in the morning, it was 8 am sharp.

I woke up BEFORE the alarm went off! Do you know this was the FIRST TIME in my whole life that had happened?

I was so excited, honestly I barely slept last night.

I was thinking what to do with Kuroneko on our 'research meeting', she called it yesterday.

Ohh yeah! She sent me another message, it said this:

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Research Meeting._

_Body: GM Kuroneko here! Just texting back to double check the time: 10:00 am, at the big central Matsudo park, near that bench. Correct? I don't want to wander off the place! And if you don't arrive there at most 10:05 am, I am leaving home!_

_See you tomorrow._

_GM Kuroneko_

_PS: It's a research meeting! For fun and gathering information for the game!'_

Yep, that's her! Letting me know it's nothing serious.

I'm kind of sad she still emphasizes on that, but well, I'm going on a date (at least for me) with her, so I don't care how she calls it.

'Let's go then! Let's prepare!'

I left my room and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Everyone was sleeping, so I had the whole bathroom for me, but I had to take a snap bath or I would be late to meet Kuroneko.

I went in and took a shower, I always changed my clothes inside the bathroom when I took a shower. I don't know why, I just had that habit.

I left the bathroom, already changed, well sort of, I got on some loose clothing I used when I was at home, after that I will change to my real attire on my room, which was nothing special.

When I walked down the aisle I looked that my little sister's room door was half open.

'She woke up already I guess, she heard someone taking a shower, so she went downstairs to that restroom'

I walked inside my room and sat on the edge of the bed, I felt strange, as if being observed.

'Hmm strange, what's going on…'

I stood up and walked around the room, I could sense someone was around, but I couldn't see anyone.

I checked below the bed, but there was no one there, just my skateboard and some spare parts for it.

I then walked towards the closet, but before I could reach it, the door opened in full and with a bam I got literally tackled by my little sister, she was hiding there!

"Wha! You! What were you doing there Ichigo?!"

She looked at me, she was in front of me pinning me down, since she fell over me.

She was still wearing her pajamas, which today it appears they were only her panties and a long sleeveless shirt with some bears on it.

It was hot last night so I guess that's why she slept like that.

"What? It's my house too! I can roam wherever I want to!"

I tried to get up, but she didn't move, so my body pressed against hers.

"Hey! Move away!"

She looked at me blushing, while I was trying to move her over, I got a glimpse (TOTALLY NOT ON PURPOSE!) of her cleavage, she was developing fast and really good, she looked more like a woman now and less as a middle-schooler.

"Where do you think you are looking you pervert!"

She slapped me on the face! Ouch! It hurt, she got back and cornered herself on the wall covering her chest with both hands. I could totally look at her panties now, which were just some regular blue and white striped panties.

"Ha?! Pervert? ME?! Who the hell snuck into my room in her pajamas and started spying on me while hiding inside my closet?! Did you want to see me get undressed or something? Wow Ichigo, I can't believe you are that perverted!"

She blushed a lot! But then she got her composure back and looked at me seriously, she stood up and walked right in front of me.

"You… where are you going today?"

I looked at her troubled, she is trying to avoid my questioning with another question?! She is getting better at this!

"Don't ask me another thing, why were you hiding in my closet Ichigo?"

I walked while saying this and sat on the chair in front of my computer, she then proceeded to lay on my bed, she was leaning face down, while her head rested on both her hands which she was using to support it while pressing her elbows against the bed, she also moved both her legs back and forth from the knee to the bottom.

What's with her sexy Lolita posture on my bed? Is she seducing me? Wow that's so disgusting I want to throw up already.

"Say… where are you going today Onii-chan?"

I looked at her with a really serious face and countered back.

"Ichigo, even if you lean on my bed like a sexy Lolita I won't fall for it, answer my question first…"

She looked at me, blushed and then sat down correctly, this time crossed her legs and placed both her hands between them to lower the shirt she was wearing to avoid exposing her panties.

"I…I…"

She looked down again and blushed, she was just like Kuroneko!

Now that I think about it, Kuroneko was the same, but she didn't like me in a romantic way like my sister. I mean my sister likes me, my sister loves me a lot, but as a brother and nothing else.

"Hey c'mon, answer me already! I am busy you know?!"

I looked at the clock and it was 8:45 am already! I had to go at least at 9:10 AM to arrive there, I wasn't going to skate there today to avoid sweating.

She continued looking down, she then looked at me and looked away in a second, she was really troubled, she closed her eyes and sighed, she took a time to order her thoughts and answered:

"I will be honest Onii-chan. I woke up when you walked past my room, you were humming! What the hell?! I saw it was 8:00 AM in a free day and you woke up so early! I knew something was going on!"

She paused and took air, I guess she was going to explain everything with one single breath.

"You won't be able…" I pointed at her with a cocky face.

She smiled in a challenging way and continued.

"So I snuck into your room and looked at your cellphone and found messages from some 'Kuroneko Angel' or something like that, asking you to see him or her at Matsudo's central park at 10:00 AM, but before I was able to leave you came back so I hid inside the closet until you discovered me"

She pouted and then stuck out her tongue and looked at me with the corner of the eye, she made it.

"Okay I acknowledge defeat… you did it"

I raised my hands in a signal of defeat, she smiled at me.

"Okay now, why are you just wearing that? I can totally see your underwear!"

She looked at me as if she didn't mind and continued.

"Don't change the subject Onii-chan! Who is this Kuroneko and where are you going today with him or her… I hope it's a her, honestly…" she said with a worried face while thinking about it.

I got really mad with that last one! I am not gay! The hell I will!

Any gay readers around there, please don't get mad I respect you a lot and I will totally be your friend, I just don't like boys!

"Yes it's a girl! She's a friend from school and we are going out to play video games at the arcade!"

I said this while clenching my hand and looking at her really mad.

She looked at me with a suspicious and teasing look, she raised one eye brow and smiled.

Damn it! I fell for it! She intended me to do that from the beginning! Now what will I say? She will tell I am in love with Kuroneko! She is really sharp for her age.

I looked at the ground.

"So… Onii-chan, you just got yourself a date? Wow I am really proud of you! I started to think you were going to be living here forever skating and using your computer!"

She said this like if she was a queen and I was a mere slave, she was kind of mad. I could tell that.

I reacted as if something just punched me in the face, those were harsh words.

"Wow, hey what the hell, you aren't this mean! What's wrong with you?!"

She looked at me with a superiority aura around her, she looked directly into my eyes, I had a really concerned face, and it had an effect on her, she looked down and blushed.

"Onii-chan… will you ever cease to love me and leave my side?"

That was a really weird question. I felt so sad just thinking about that, after all she was my little sister, she will get married one day and leave me too.

"Ah… Ichi, I will never leave you! I'm pretty sure you will leave me first and get married!"

She looked at me with a troubled face and then looked away.

"Well I am beautiful! Someday Chuck-san will look at me and get married with me! I could bet my allowance to that!"

Haha! That was a really easy bet to win! But I'm not that cruel.

"Well, see? You will leave me first, I do have a gaming reunion with Kuroneko, and I am super excited for it, but we are not dating or anything. We are just going out to play video games like good friends, and even, she doesn't even sees me in a romantic way, so don't worry"

I said this last part with a little sadness added to it, I mean I really wanted to be her boyfriend! But well one day it will happen or I'll just get rejected.

Ichigo looked at me and smiled, she started to calm down.

"Just as friends playing video games huh?"

"Yes, just as friends that's it, no hidden motives"

I said this last part and remembered Kuroneko's message, I smiled a little bit and felt excited again.

Then I remembered something.

I looked at Ichigo with a surprised stare and pointed my finger at her, she looked at me confused and tilted her head to a side while sitting.

"Y-you! You read my messages! How dare you do that! Respect my privacy!"

She looked surprised and jumped off the bed and rushed out of my room and snuck into hers, I tried to run behind her, but I could only see a weird blur of white and blue colors on her butt while she escaped.

She was pretty fast, what does she do on her free time?

'Damn it, she ran away. Whatever I have more important things to do'

I started getting changed.

Today I was wearing a regular attire, it was a black buttoned shirt, and a white internal shirt, blue jeans, and regular shoes, no skating shoes or anything. The only thing "off" from the attire were the new Bose Headphones I bought the other day after Ichigo snatched mine since I am sure they won't be coming back ever again.

I was going on a date, even though it was to play video games at an arcade, I wanted to look good.

I mean, I knew Kuroneko will be using her Cosplay of Queen of Nightmare, so I wanted to look good by her side, that's why I selected this specific color combination on my Shirt and internal shirt.

Her Cosplay had mostly those colors, and some purple and pink flowers around it.

I looked at the clock, it was 8:55 am already, time to leave!

"I'm off!" I shouted for my sister to hear, she didn't answer.

My parents were sleeping so I didn't do too much noise.

I got in front of the door, put on the shoes I had on my hands and left the house.

I have 1 hour to arrive to the park and find that place again, I didn't pay too much attention when we were running the other day so I had blurry images of the place and how to get there.

I mean we were so concentrated in running away that we didn't even noticed we were holding hands the whole time.

'Let's go Sorata, don't let this opportunity go!"

I opened the door and went out of the house, my perfect day with Kuroneko was about to begin.

I smiled and walked away. It felt strange to walk instead of skating to a place.

It was around 9:15 when I passed by the place where I met Kuroneko for the first time, that day I was skating down to get that book from the carrier I ordered from internet.

After walking for around 30 minutes, I finally saw the street where I helped Kuroneko get out of a weird situation with some bullies.

I mean she looks so cute on her Queen of Nightmare outfit, I don't know why people will bully her, I mean she looks super nice on it!

I looked around and stopped for a moment.

"Where the hell did we ran that time?"

I looked around and I was completely lost! I ran that day like crazy and didn't notice in which direction I headed.

"Well I can always ask for directions I mean… It's a freaking huge park!"

I entered the store where Kuroneko bought those groceries for her sisters. I looked for the clerk and before I was able to talk to him, I found a map of the city pasted on one of the walls, it had directions in English I guess for tourists and such.

"Okay, I need to head west!"

I looked at the time: 9:50 AM I panicked.

Went out of the place and ran like hell!

Until I found it the big ass park was in front of me, I then stopped again.

"Which direction I ran into?!"

I was feeling really bad and started to panic again.

I then started to remember the places and started walking around I had 5 minutes to get to the rendezvous point.

I started moving and I found the bench where Kuroneko sat last time. I looked at it and smiled, and sat on it, after around 30 seconds, I just laid on it.

I closed my eyes and then started to doze out but I kept myself awake the best I could.

After around 5 more minutes I heard footsteps getting closer, but I didn't pay attention to it, until I heard a voice.

"Really? 10:00 am and you are sleeping? Is my dark magic this powerful even in the morning? Or are you really this lazy?"

I moved my hand off my eyes and looked, there she was, Kuroneko, obviously wearing her Queen of Nightmare Cosplay, but she was off by something.

I looked at her carefully into her eyes, she looked at me and blushed, gave a step back and placed the back part of her hand on her lips and said.

"W-what are you looking at? Really? Sexual harassment this early?"

I sighed and sat on the bench, then looked at her eyes, she looked away and closed them.

"Hey Kuroneko…"

She jumped a little bit and looked at me nervous.

"W-what do you want pervert?"

"Why are your eyes blue today? Isn't the Queen of Nightmare a character with Red eyes?"

She looked at me confused, but then reacted to me and lowered her head and looked to the floor.

"I-I know! But my red contacts got dirty and I wasn't able to wash them for use today"

"Ohh I see… I prefer your natural blue eyes, they are cute"

She looked at me and got all red, she then stood straight and started moving.

"Let's go!"

"W-wait!"

She walked fast and never looked back, as if she knew where to go, but I guessed she was just trying to avoid talking to me. Why is she like this?

'_Should I ask her? I mean this question is killing me for some time! Dah I will ask it I don't care, I really want to know'_

I ran behind Kuroneko until I was able to catch up with her.

"Hey! Don't run off like that!"

She continued walking.

"Well don't be so slow? You skate don't you? Be faster!"

I was fast with a skateboard and I could run too, but she just walked super-fast. I'm starting to think she does indeed have dark magic powers.

She was so cold, I don't get why she is like this.

"So, where are we going now Kuroneko?"

She stopped and looked back at me with a bored expression.

"Huh? Why do you ask that? Didn't you ask me out on a gaming research meeting?"

I hated her called it like that, but ohh well… I'm with her, so that's ok.

"Yes I know, I just wanted to know, I don't know any arcades around here, I just play on the ones we did that competition and the ones from Akiba"

She looked surprised.

"Akiba? You call it like that too? You don't even look like an otaku! Aren't you a poser?"

Ouch! That one hurt, she is really harsh when she wants to. A poser it's someone who pretend to be part of a community or something, but doesn't even know a bit about it. I've known a lot of skate posers.

"A poser? Are you kidding me?!"

She continued walking, so I just followed her.

"Yes, I've never seen you with anything revolving anime, you do wear a Rurouni Kenshin T-Shirt below your uniform though"

I almost tripped over when she said that. How could she notice it! I do use it since I skate to school and I don't want to sweat all my uniform, so I usually wear something like that on my way to school, since it's impossible to see Chuck and the others on my way to school.

Sometimes I get lazy and don't remove it, and just place my regular uniform over it, I know it gets some sweat, but it's ok.

"H-how! How do you know about that? Are you stalking me?!"

I pointed my finger at her, she just made a smirk and did a little 'heh' on me.

"Are you stupid? I'll never stalk you or anything! That's impossible! I just like to watch people that gains my interest"

So she is interested in me? I doubt it's romantically anyways.

"So, you are interested in me? Wow Kuroneko that's pretty straight forward…"

I looked at her with a taunting smile, I was clearly making fun of her.

But she reacted really strange, she first blushed a little bit, then looked at me with emotionless eyes, I mean void eyes, not a single expression came out of them.

"Well Akasaka-san, you do interest me, since you are my main debugger…"

I knew it! She was just interested because of that game.

"I see"

I looked down and continued walking, she looked to the front and continued walking.

I broke the ice with some hesitation.

"So, how's the game going?"

"It's going all right, I will need you more at the club, since we are on the last steps and you are the main one here, we need debugging and balancing for every single piece of the game structure"

"I see, well its ok, I can debug stuff as soon as you give me the information and such"

She just nodded. I started feeling really uneasy, she was being extremely cold towards me and she seemed weird, like if she was uncomfortable around me or something.

We walked for a couple of places, until she noticed something.

"So you bought the headphones after all?"

I looked at her and then touched my neck, and I remembered I was wearing them around it the whole time.

"Ohh yeah, I went yesterday and bought them, that was the original cause I left my friends that day"

She looked at them and smiled.

"Nice color scheme"

I took them off and looked at them. They were the same as the ones my little sister got from me.

"Well, they are the same ones my little sister took from me, I like the color mix, that's why I bought the same ones. Although this aren't my favorite colors, I like how the mix"

Kuroneko looked at them in wonder, I guess she liked Black and Purple a lot.

I handed them over and she looked at me puzzled.

"Here, if you want, you can check them, I've seen you have a smartphone so I guess you have music on it"

She gave me a thankful look and grabbed them. I unplugged them from my phone and gave the jack to her, our hands touched for a little bit.

She took out her cell phone and plugged in the headphones, she then clicked some icons on her phone and got a music player running and started hearing some music.

The music was kind of loud, since I could hear it, it was some kind of classical piece, it sounded nice, I'll ask the composer later.

She started banging her head to the rhythm of the music, I didn't knew you could head bang to classical music! You learn something new every day.

I reached to her head and removed them, she jumped in shock and looked at me, she froze in place and didn't say anything.

I looked at her and smiled.

"What? Do you think I'm sexually harassing you again because I took off my own headset from you? I just wanted to show you why I really bought them besides the color scheme"

She relaxed and took out her phone and changed the track, this one was kind of like a Pop song, but I didn't understood the lyrics I guess they were being sung on a different language.

"Here, place them on, and check this"

She placed the headphones on again and listened to the music, I placed myself in front of her, she blushed a little bit and tried to back up but stopped and just looked at me clenching her hands.

I was really nervous, I was really close to her, but I relaxed and spoke.

"You can hear my voice right?"

She nodded while looking down.

"You are using your usual volume to hear music?"

She nodded again and I smiled.

"Check this out Kuroneko, whenever I want to be alone and forget about everything, I take this babies to a stroll or I go out to skate with them after school or something and do the following"

She just looked at me confused, I then reached to the right headphone, she backed a little bit showing she was nervous, I just placed my hand on the headphone and told her:

"Let your music take to a different world Ru….."

I moved a switch and the noise cancelling function went on.

Her eyes widened in shock and I asked.

"Do you hear my voice now?"

She looked at me while doing this expression someone will do when they have issues hearing someone.

"You can't hear a thing right?"

She started looking around and placed a wondered face, she spun on her place looking everything while smiling really big, she was fascinated with this headset.

She looked back at me and stared in awe.

"You can't hear a thing right?"

She just shook her head trying to let me know she didn't hear a thing.

"Hahaha yeah, that's why I use them…"

"Ohh by the way… I love you Ruri"

I smiled and she looked at me confused, she then blushed, but I was pretty sure she wouldn't hear a thing. I just wanted to take it off my chest and practice!

I will freeze when I get the time to say it for real.

But it was so nice I loved how it sounded.

She continued blushing while not doing anything, just looking at me and then she looked away and continued hearing her song.

I was worried she could read lips! I never thought about that! If she does, I am so screwed.

I knew she wouldn't hear a thing. One time I was skating with this option on and a truck kept honking at me to move away from the street and I never heard it, until I looked back and saw the driver who was really pissed by that moment.

After around 2 or 3 minutes, she looked down and took off the headphones, and handed them over without looking at me, she was being really cute and all, but I felt somewhat weird, why is she like this at some times?

I had to ask her.

"Th-they are really nice, I love that function. I would use them daily at my house, I won't have to hear my noisy sisters when I'm not in the mood, I love them don't get me wrong"

I smiled and took the headphones and looked at them.

"Yeah, they really help you travel a different place…"

I placed them back over my neck like they have been for the past hour.

"Y-yeah, I liked them, where did you bought them?"

I looked around and saw we were close that shop.

"I told you the other day. I bought them at a near shop, do you want to drop by? It's called Music &amp; More"

She nodded happily.

"OK then follow me"

She nodded and started following me, the party changed, now I'm the leader!

"Why do you even need to use them on the first place Akasaka-san? I mean your sister is not nosy right?"

I remembered and looked at her with a thinking face.

"Well now that you put it that way… yeah she is quite silent when she needs to"

She sighed.

"That's so nice, I've known some sisters who are a mess!"

But she wasn't talking about her sisters, she was talking about someone else, I could tell.

"You are talking about Kirino-san right?"

"Yeah, she is quite a noisy person"

"I see, hehe, it's ok, if you want to use them at your house I can lend them to you, I just use them when I want to be alone"

I turned left and we arrived at the store. I checked the hour, it was 10:55 am.

Kuroneko looked at the building with a sad expression.

"Closed: Operation hours 12:00 PM to 7:00 PM Mon - Sun"

So, the place was closed! I never went to it before 12 pm, so I didn't knew.

I bowed to Kuroneko and apologized.

"Sorry! I didn't knew they opened this late!"

"I-it's ok, it's not a big deal, we can come later, and I won't take your headphones, you just bought them"

I gave her a warm expression.

"C'mon Kuroneko! You are my friend! If I can lend them to help you out I will definitely do so! So don't feel bad"

She looked down and blushed a little and said with a really timid voice.

"Thanks I will do so"

"Okay, if you need them today I will lend them to you"

She looked at me with bright eyes.

"R-really?"

"Sure! Why not?"

She smiled a little bit and nodded while almost whispering.

"Thanks…"

She then walked again faster and said.

"Let's go, we need to start researching"

I ran to catch up, and we walked downtown.

After around 10 minutes of walking we arrived at a local Arcade, the place was kind of packed, it's Sunday and it's summer, so that's why.

"Hey Kuroneko, wait here. I'll go and get some tokens for the arcades ok?"

She nodded and waited at the entrance, a lot of people looked at her in weird ways. I mean she is wearing a gothic Lolita outfit, so she stood up a lot.

After being in line for a while I was able to get tokens.

I walked back and Kuroneko was still there waiting for me.

"Yo! I've got tokens!" I said while waving at her.

She just looked me with a cold gaze but immediately changed it to awe.

"Wha-what?! Why did you bought so many?!"

She was pointing at a plastic bag I got at the machine, I bought around 1,000 yens worth of tokens.

"Err… well we are researching right? Don't we need a lot of tokens for that?"

She dropped her shoulders and sighed.

"Akasaka you didn't have to purchase that many, we can do other things besides playing games you know?"

She blushed a little bit, is she inviting me to do other things?! That would definitely qualify as a date!

I am so happy… but wait, maybe she is saying that because the place is packed and she hates being around too many people.

I sighed and lowered my shoulders, she looked at me confused and tilted her head sideways.

"Why did you got sad all off the sudden Akasaka?"

"Eh? Ohh no, it's nothing! Hahaha! Let's play shall we?"

I walked into the place, she sighed and tagged along.

"So, Kuroneko researcher chief, which game should we research first?"

"D-don't call me that! It's embarrassing! Just call me Kuroneko!"

"Hehe sorry…"

She looked so cute troubled.

"Let's try that one first"

She pointed to a fighting game, it wasn't Siscaly, it looked kind of old.

"Samurai Showdown… it seems interesting"

I looked at the screen, it was made for Neo-Geo, which was created back in 1990! It was almost 20 years old! I love oldies.

"So, will you play or not?"

Kuroneko was already sitting at her stool waiting for me.

"Y-yeah! I didn't knew you liked oldies"

"I am researching Akasaka-san, I need to try out games from all ages and times"

"Hmmm now that you put it that way, you are correct! Wow you really are an amazing leader for this, I am glad I let you take the role"

She blushed a little bit and quickly inserted a coin and pressed start.

She was on the P1 seat by the way, I was on the P2 seat, she was really close to me, I could smell her perfume, it was really relaxing. I think it was Lavender scented.

From time to time I was able to touch her elbow with mine, and that made me lose concentration.

She beat me on the first round.

"Well… you are bad! Why did you even chose to play against me Akasaka?!"

She looked down on me, and that fired me up.

"Hah! Sorry I was adapting to this attack scheme! But I got it now, it's just about doing U's and Hadoukens, it's simple"

"Heh, it's easier said than done you know"

"Just press rematch!"

She pressed the rematch option and we faced the second round of the game.

This time I was able to win, barely. She was really good at playing this game, maybe she came before and practiced?

"Ha! I got you Kuroneko!"

She bit her lip a little bit and one of her eye brows started to tremble, she was mad! She is a really bad loser!

"Y-you! You got me this time because I was going easy on you"

"Ohh yeah? Well, how about we bet something? Let's make this interesting!"

She backed up a little bit and looked at me with a challenging face.

"Heh, simple mortal, what do you want to bet, you can't win against the fallen angel of darkness! Retreat now that you can!"

I retorted back and bursted out in laughter and while doing a cool pose I pointed my finger at her.

"Hahaha! Fallen Angel of Darkness! You've found your rival on video games! Now perish to my power of spiritual rage and be gone!"

She looked at me and smiled a little bit. Am I getting infected with her Chuunibyou?!

Someone help!

She then moved facing me and bursted out in laughter while pointing at me and looking me with her eyes almost closed she said:

"Whahahah! Y-you! W-what are you saying?! Sit down and play!"

I was really embarrassed myself. I sat down and looked at the screen, she then whispered.

"The loser will buy drinks for both, got it?"

I looked at her surprised, she was being serious about betting!

"You-are-on!"

She pressed rematch and we played it. I was doing great at dodging and attacking back with low attacks, but she learned to combo me!

"Aww damn, you are good at this Kuroneko"

She looked at me with a face of self-gratification and pride.

She placed her hand on her chest and pumped it.

"Now, go and get me a drink you pitiful underling!"

She was having a lot of fun as you could tell.

"Hehe, you may have won this match, but my spiritual power has risen and you are going down on the next game!"

She smiled and covered her face with her right hand while giving me a signal to leave with her other hand.

I left her alone and went to a vending machine.

"Okay so, Green Tea for me, Parsley Tea for her"

I went back with the drinks, and she was standing waiting for me while looking around looking for more games to try out.

"There you go, oh great lord of Samurai Showdown"

I made a reverence and gave her the drink, she blushed and took it fast, opened it and drank a lot.

I smiled and opened mine and drank too.

She then whispered.

"Thanks Akasaka"

I was drinking, which made me stop and looked at her surprised.

"Hmm… you are welcome?"

She blushed and drank off her tea again. She is acting strange, she is having fun one second, the other one she is being gloomy or blushing like if I just kissed her, what's going on her head?

"So, research chief, where to play now?"

She blushed, I guess she really felt embarrassed by being called like that.

"I told you to stop calling me like that! And how about that one?"

She pointed at a game which consisted of breaking little colored balls by matching three or more of the same color.

"Ohh! I love those games haha! I used to play them a lot with my little sister, she was good at them"

She sat on the stool, but this time she sat on the P2 side, I just looked at her confused and sat on the P1 place.

"Why choose P2 now?"

"I just want to, can't I?"

"Ehh yeah sure, no problem! Here we go"

I inserted two coins and we both pressed the start button.

The game had little dragons as your character to play, I selected a blue one and she selected a purple one.

The game started, it was pretty simple, you just had to get the same color to group with the ball you just threw at the randomly allocated cluster of balls on the top, if the ball bumped with more than three of the same color, they broke and you send that amount of colored balls to your opponent, the first one who got it's screen filled with them lose the round.

We were playing and Kuroneko was good at matching colors quickly, she was getting me fast! But I was able to counter by doing the same thing I did to defeat my little sister when we played. I placed randomly some non-matching balls to two matching ones and then broke that cluster, the ones attached that didn't match the color scheme, would fall too and give you extra points and place more balls on the opponent's field.

Kuroneko started to strive against my offensive, since she only sent me clusters of three balls I was able to get rid of them quickly. I was sending her clusters of 4 to 7 balls at the same time.

In a matter of minutes I won the first round.

"Y-you! Cheater! How did you manage to punish me with 4 or more balls at the same time! You cheater!"

She was clearly mad, she was a really bad loser! But she looked cute while mad, and she didn't meant it.

I guess I will just let her know the secret. I'm pretty sure I will be doomed, but that will make the game more interesting.

"Hahaha you are a really bad loser Kuroneko! Calm down pretty"

She blushed and looked at me surprised.

"W-who are you calling pretty?! Stop this nonsense you pervert!"

"Hey hey, calm down I was joking… although you do look pretty with your Queen of Nightmare Cosplay, this is around the third time I tell you this"

She looked away and retorted.

"I made it myself! Of course I will look good on it! Now stop that praising as it will not change the fact you did something illegal to win this match"

I sighed and looked at the screen.

"Kuroneko, didn't you pay attention to how I was playing? I thought you'll at least see my tactics"

She backed a little bit and looked at me confused and mad at the same time.

"Which tactics!? Explain yourself now!"

I sighed, she was really pumped out.

"Look Kuroneko, you know this game is a puzzle game, and that the main goal is to break all the clusters in the fastest time, right?"

"Yes I do know that, what's with that basic introduction?"

"Well, on versus mode, you are supposed to get the highest amount of balls on your opponent's field for them to get overwhelmed and lose, a way of doing so is breaking the clusters of balls with mismatching colors attached to them and in the air, that way you will break a cluster of 4 or more balls and all of them will fall, granting you more points and sending more balls to your opponent"

She looked at the screen with a pensive face while processing all the information I just told her, after a few seconds she looked at me.

"Why did you just explained me how to beat you on your own game?"

I smiled at her and gave her an honest answer.

"Well, this way the game will be more interesting, what do you want to bet now?"

She smiled a little and gave me a challenging look again.

"The winner will choose the next game"

"Okay, let's do this"

We played the next two rounds, the second one was won by her she got a really nice cluster of balls to do exactly what I just told her to do and filled my screen with them really fast.

The third one was won by me since I was able to do the same faster, so it was my turn to choose the next game.

"Hehe you've gotten pretty good at it! Damn I almost lost!"

She looked at me with a resentful look but full of pride.

"You almost lost to my power of darkness, I will believe that your spiritual power was higher on this one, so let's continue with our research"

"Okay, since I won it's my turn to choose a game right?"

"Yes it is, choose wisely"

"Hmm…"

I thought about a lot of them, maybe a crane game, another puzzle game, a dance simulation game, shooting game? Then I saw a rally driving game and pointed at it.

"How about that one Kuroneko?"

She looked at the game and looked at me surprised and confused.

"A rally driving game? Do you like those kind of games?"

"W-well I do like sports and racing games, if you don't want to play on it, it's ok; I will choose a different one"

She looked away from me and walked towards the arcade.

I followed her and inserted two coins on each machine.

"Let's see, you know how to play it? You just need to drive around the road and win, that's it"

"Y-yeah I get it, start already"

She looked nervous, maybe she didn't knew how to drive? I did knew the basics and had driven my family car at parking lots and drove my mom to the super market sometimes.

We selected our cars, as the rule in coloring again, I got a blue one and she got a black and purple one.

Then I selected the easiest course on it, which kind of made Kuroneko mad.

"Why are you selecting the super novice track? Are you trying to say I am bad at it?"

I trembled a little bit, I didn't want to offend her.

"Ah… n-no! I just wanted to get the easy one to try out the game, I've never played it myself"

She pouted and looked at the screen, she then looked at all the things inside the cabin of the car.

"You know how to use them?"

She looked confused.

"D-don't underestimate the power of darkness! I will learn fast!"

I smiled and the game started, you had two options for shift transmission, which was automatic and manual, obviously it's better to go on Manual, but if you had no idea of how to use it, you will obviously lose.

I selected manual since I had practice with the family car.

She selected it too with while looking at me with a challenging gaze; you are not able to revert that selection after you've pressed the 'okay' option.

"Kuroneko, do you know how to drive a manual shift system?"

She looked at me confused and shook her head.

"Heh, let's not bet anything this time, you will lose for sure"

Her face turned red because of rage and looked at the screen.

"If you lose! You will do whatever I say one time okay?"

I looked at her dumbfounded, but got my composure back quickly.

"And what will you do if you lose?"

She looked at me and covered her body with both hands and blushed a lot.

"W-what did you meant with that? Pervert!"

I sighed and looked down.

"Why do you even think I am a pervert Kuroneko? I've never said or done anything for you look at me that way…"

She blushed and looked away. She then said in a really embarrassed tone:

"Y-you said I was your girlfriend and hugged me sideways! That's more than enough for me"

"B-but I was helping you! I will never pretend to be your b-boyfriend or do perverted things to you or something!"

She blushed even more and leaned against the racing seat the arcade had which covered her face since it had lateral support, it was like those street racing car seats you see on the movies.

"You did enjoy doing that, right?"

I was frozen; how did she even knew it? I never told her anything!

I had to say something to avoid her knowing.

"I didn't! I felt happy because I was able to help you out fend off those guys! That's all!"

She looked at me in a suspicious way and asked back:

"Are you hiding me something? Why did you felt so happy Akasaka?"

I was getting really nervous, but I calmed down and answered in the best possible way I was able to.

"I am not hiding anything! Just quit asking me stuff! I helped you and I felt good for doing so, you are my friend and I will never let you down, now, start the game already"

"Is that so… let's change the bet then… if you lose this round. You will become my dark underling and will do what I say for a whole week!"

I blushed profusely and looked at her dumbfounded.

"W-what is with that round reward first it was one time, now a whole week?! Do you like me or something?!"

She looked me with a serious way and blushed a little.

"I don't know, do I?"

I blushed a lot and looked away.

"What's with that answer?! Answer me honestly!" I cried out.

"L-let's leave that as our next game round reward" She said this while staring at the game screen.

"Okay… if you lose this game round, you will promise to answer a question for me, okay?"

"That's the same as making me answer before winning the next game round, so denied!"

She crossed her arms in front of her to form an X.

I looked at her displeased.

"It's not the same! You will answer me if you like me or not on the next game! That's not what I wanted to ask you if I win this time"

She looked at me confused and tilted her head to a side while placing her index finger near her lips. That looked so sensual.

"What do you mean?"

I looked away.

"W-what I just said…"

"Okay let's do this, if you win this round, I will choose the next game and you will ask the question, and if I also lose the next game I will answer both questions, how about that?"

It looked like a good way of settling it out, maybe she does like me. Although she might like me as a friend and not in a romantic way.

"Okay, let's do that then, but what if I lose on each round?"

She looked at me in a sadistic way and answered:

"If you lose on the next game, you will help me out with something and you won't be able to deny, and if you lose this one, you will become my underling for a whole week, ok?"

I looked at her surprised, she just gave me a superiority stare and waited for my response, either way she will take full control of me if I lost any of those matches.

"Deal"

We both agreed and shook hands, it was the second time I touched her hand, and it was so soft.

We started playing the game and obviously she was meant to lose, she wasn't able to shift gears and she drove slowly which made her really mad.

"Ahhh c'mon! Why is this thing going so slow! It's not fair! You cheated again!"

I looked at her while shifting gears with my right hand and driving with my left hand.

"Kuroneko, I told you if you selected manual shift mode you will lose if you didn't knew how to drive"

I shifted again and braked. She looked at me with a mad expression, but continued to drive how she could.

After around 5 minutes, the race was over and I won, against her, since the artificial intelligence of the game made it hard to beat.

She stood up and looked at me as if I was a traitor.

"Y-you! You know how to drive cars?!"

"Y-yeah I do, I've practiced a lot with my family car…"

"You've set me a trap Akasaka! You knew you were going to win!"

"Kuroneko I told you to stop playing this game in Manual Shift since it's really difficult!"

She calmed down and placed her hand on her temple while crossing her other arm below that one.

"I-it's my fault. You caught me off guard and deceived my powers of darkness, its ok. I will accept my defeat, and select the next game, and you will be able to ask the question…. BUT!"

She changed into a serious face and pointed at me.

"You will ask AFTER we finish the next game round! Okay?"

I felt strange she placed such a condition, but it's ok, at least I will be able to ask the question if I win.

"Okay, I accept, select the game"

She made a confident smile and posture and pointed at the game she wanted to play next.

"Beat me in Siscaly! And I will answer your questions!"

I looked at the arcade, people was playing around it, so it was like the last time. I guess she liked that time and wanted to repeat it.

But since I really want to ask her that question. I can't let her win, I am sorry Kuroneko.

"Are you sure? I've beaten you every time we've played this game"

She backed away a little bit and placed her hands on her waist, while looking at me with a fierce face.

"I will not lose this time! I've practiced a lot since the last time! You will perish in agony this time!"

"I've practiced too Kuroneko, and I won't go easy on you just because I am your friend! I really want those questions answered!"

She blushed and looked at me with a challenging expression.

"I-if y-you want to know about that, then beat me on a duel! Let's go!"

She started walking towards the game arcade while I followed her.

There was a queue line to play again.

She looked back at me and twitched her lips.

"Hehe it looks it's going to be like last time Kuroneko, should I go again and win for you to play against me?"

She looked at me full of confidence and said proudly:

"Humph, I will get rid of this scum by myself, just wait for your turn!"

I smiled and placed a hand on the back of my head.

"Haha as you wish my lady, go ahead and have fun"

We took our queue numbers, since they were randomly placed I was ahead of her, so we traded numbers, she will have to defeat 3 persons before me.

After some time, she was next, we didn't talk the whole time we waited, I guess she was concentrating a lot.

She looked back at me and smiled full of confidence and said in a cocky way:

"Don't you dare to take your eyes off me! I want you to witness the whole new level I had achieved!"

"I know! Just go already!"

She walked up the stairs into the 'stage' like place, her opponent was this guy wearing eye glasses he looked really intellectual.

"Good luck!"

I looked at her, she blushed a little bit and started playing.

The usual, she rushed the guy down the first round, but played defensively the second one until he let his guard off and she full hp comobo'ed him. The third round also ended fast with her rushing.

After that, she finished off the other two opponents fast.

It was my turn.

People gathered around again, and we looked at each other with defiant looks.

She moved her lips and said something.

'_Good luck, you are going down Sorata!'_

I stopped in full! Did she just spelled my name? Wow, what an honor.

She looked at the screen with a serious expression and said while selecting her the color of her little sister.

"Move and select your sister already…."

It might been the heat of the situation or the lightning but I think she was blushing while she said that.

I selected my little sister and we started the first round.

I knew she was going to rush me, since that's her style, so I played defensively.

She dashed forward and tried to hit me with a low kick, to which I jumped and placed my character behind her. I did a grab and sent her flying against a wall, which broke part of the scenery.

Ohh yeah on a previous update, the developers added scenery which was 'interactive'. It only meant you could break it with your actions, it helped sometimes to combo.

She groaned and stood up fast, but by that I was already over her and started punching, after 8 punches I was able to send her flying in the air with a medium kick and rapidly jumped towards her, and did a full aerial combo. Her hp was drained to around 30%

"Y-you!"

She was irritated, I told her I had practiced more, and well she got better.

"Let's just finish this round shall we?"

I dashed and made a fake attack, she jumped, I jumped right after she passed my character and made a grab, which sent her to the ground, I then landed, made a sweeping kick and continued to combo her until she died.

"That's 1 - 0 dear Kuroneko, ready for round two?"

She looked at me full of grief, she was red, all red, but it was of fury, not of embarrassment or something.

"Let's go… and don't you dare to call me 'dear' again in your life or I will tear your tongue"

Wow she was really mad. Well I did made fun of her to piss her off.

Round two started.

I rushed thinking she will play defensively, but I was wrong! She moved fast and combo'ed me! She finished her combo with a special! She made an ¾ hp combo. I was sitting around 15% hp and she was up to 100%.

I knew this round was a loss, and I had to strike back at the un-drawing round.

After I landed on the ground, she swept my character and continued a combo.

The people looking went nuts! And well, the round ended.

"P-E-R-F-E-C-T Round Akasaka! You really can't come up with my darkness power!"

I smiled and looked at her with a challenging face.

"That was just pure luck, prepare to lose!"

"Ha! I want to see you trying!"

The next round started.

We started playing the third and final round and she rushed at me, which made her stop before getting to my character, since I also rushed her.

"Wha-"

She stopped and dodged my attack, which was a normal medium punch, if I connected it, I would be able to drain her HP up to 20% or so.

She dodged and did a grab, but the game also supported a new function which let you release any grab if you pressed high punch and tried to move forward.

I was able to do so and cancel her grab attack.

She groaned and bit her lip.

I was having a hard time attacking; she went full defensive mode and started moving around and dodging my attacks.

"Hey stop running around Kuroneko!"

She looked at me and smiled, she intended me to get desperate and attack without thinking.

I moved and by mistake let my guard down, she jumped over me and did a downright kick, which stopped and stunned my character, she landed and started a full hp combo, if I didn't do something, I was doomed.

She started laughing like the villain of a movie. She even made me feel goose bumps.

"Take that mortal!"

"HA! Not that fast Kuroneko-chan!"

She trembled when she heard that and looked at me with a killing gaze.

'_I will surely get yelled at because of that'_

I didn't care I was going to win this!

In the middle of her combo, she had to grab me to continue it.

And thanks to the new function they implemented I was able to press high punch and forward and release myself from it. That made her chain combo to break and I was able to counter attack.

After I released my character from her grab attack I immediately did a medium diagonal hit which made her fall, I landed and swept her character with a kick, she got in the air and continued my combo.

I was with around 10% of hp left and she had 100% hp. When the combo ended I will be able to get her to 10% also and the game will be even.

She groaned and looked at me really displeased but I wanted to win.

I continued my combo until I finished, I will be able to continue it to a full hp combo if she didn't react after landing, which obviously will be nearly impossible.

I finished the combo we both were on 10% HP the people around us went nuts and started cheering both of us. Most of the guys sided with Kuroneko. I was a little bit jealous.

"Y-you are good Akasaka… but this is not the end!"

She went full berserk on me with a barrage of attacks, but I was able to parry block each of them, she was surprised.

"Heh C'mon Kuroneko! We both know that kind of strategy won't work on me!"

She looked at me with a mad expression but continued to press on.

"I'm not finished yet! I have to win! You will help me out with something and won't be able to deny it and I will take full advantage of that!"

She looked me in a sadistic way, I started to fear for my life I couldn't lose!

She made a grab attack and I canceled it, she did a special attack but I was able to cancel it before I took damage by doing a short jab on her character.

"AHHH Just die already!"

She was clearly frustrated because I was dodging everything.

After she finished with her attempt to combo me I was able to counter attack.

I moved forward and jumped over her, while doing this, exactly before I passed her character I made a down ward attack and stunned her.

"Sorry Kuroneko-sama I need to win this"

"Y-you! I HATE YOU!" she said while she grabbed the joystick with a lot of force.

I moved and combo'ed her until she was about to die, just before she was going to take the last hit, she block parried my attack and did a grab, she kicked me and I went down to around 2% of hp, she was around that amount too, we both desperately at the same time, did our special move.

I closed my eyes and people just screamed like crazy.

"I-I can't believe it… How did this ended up like this?!"

I looked at the screen… No character stood up, and no CG was on the screen.

On the screen you could only see one word.

'_Draw'_

I looked at the screen and started laughing, I laughed like a mad person.

Everyone looked at me scared, maybe they thought I was a bad loser and I was about to rampage on everyone.

Kuroneko was standing there, still grabbing the controls and looked at the screen in awe, she couldn't believe it either.

"T-this! How did this ended like this?! Y-You! What did you do?!"

She stomped her way near me, I was still laughing and tears rolled down my face I was already crying because of laughter.

"Hahahaah! Hahaha! Oh my god! I-I can't believe it! This is the first time I've ever finished in a draw on any game in my life! Hahahahaha this is insane!"

Kuroneko was looking at me with her fist clenched in front of her face in a way to express her frustration.

Everyone was silent as asking themselves 'what's gonna happen now?'

I sighed and glanced at Kuroneko who was looking at the screen which still said 'Draw'.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She clicked her tongue and walked away.

"It was a draw wasn't it? Let's go and settle this somewhere else"

I sighed and walked behind her.

Two guys approached and tried to talk to Kuroneko, who just with a cold stare, made them think about it twice and moved to a side to let her pass.

"Sorry guys, she is a bad loser hehe"

They awkward smiled at me and one asked in a timid way.

"A-are you pro or something? You guys were incredible!"

I smiled and looked at them with a humble expression.

"No, we just play this game a lot. Go ahead, take our turns, have fun!"

I continued walking and waved my hand to say my goodbyes and to let them know it was ok for them to take our place.

After I was able to get out of the crowd I looked for Kuroneko but she wasn't around.

"Well, where did she go? We have plenty of tokens so I don't think she left to get more"

I walked to pass by all the places I have already visited with her.

After looking for her around I finally found her, she was playing Tohou Proyect alone while cursing to the screen. She didn't notice I was behind her.

"Stupid kid, why is he so good at that game! Argh! It pisses me off so much!"

She pressed a button with a lot of force a normal person would have their finger fractured for sure.

I gave a few steps behind to avoid her noticing me and kept silent.

"Arg! I lost a life! Stupid game! I hate everyone! Why! Why is he like him! Why!?"

I was shocked 'Why_ is he like him?'_

Like who? I don't look like anyone we both know, maybe she is talking about a friend from Chiba?

I wanted to talk but she continued rambling by herself.

"Stupid Akasaka, why is he so gentle! Why does he make me nervous! He is just a stupid boy with a stupid skateboard! He is not even a darkness being! Ahh I hate this so much!"

She then let her head and shoulders down in depression and whispered.

"I have to keep my promise…"

Promise? What promise? Did she promised someone she will be good at playing Siscalypse? Or maybe she is talking about something else.

I didn't knew but I had to stop her, she stopped playing and she was losing lives. I walked and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped a little bit from her seat and hastly turned around.

I looked at her and gave her a wry since I couldn't calm myself.

"H-hey Kuroneko, why did you left me back there? I was looking for you!"

She glared at me with an ice cold stare and groaned and continued talking with a really displeased voice.

"Huh? Well you've found me, stop whining… what do you need?"

I felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on me, she is being a little bit too harsh.

I swallowed hard and answered.

"Hey calm down Kuroneko, it's just a game! Besides you said you wanted to settle this on another game, just name it and we play…"

I didn't want to play with her in that state, if she said Tohou Proyect I was doomed.

She kind of calmed down and looked to the ground and muttered.

"It's not the game… just forget it…"

"Ha?! Then please tell me why are you so mad?"

She completely turned around, so I was looking at her back.

"Is that your winning question?"

I was surprised, she wanted to continue with that?

"Kuroneko… it was a draw, so…"

"We both win!"

She turned around again and she faced me with a really serious look.

"Huh?"

I looked at her so confused I didn't even knew what to answer.

She stood up and pointed at me.

"You, Akasaka Sorata, will now accept to help me with something and can't deny about it!"

She looked down at me like a queen taking to a servant.

I sighed.

"So, basically you are saying we both win and we both get to claim our bet prizes"

She backed up a little bit and pressed both hands holding each other to her chest and looked down.

"I-it was a draw after all, if that's how it ends, then I will accept the conditions"

I smiled and patted her head as if she were my little sister. She would be so mad if she found out.

Kuroneko moved away and looked at me blushing profusely while shivering and tried to say something but words didn't came out of her mouth.

I backed a little bit and excused myself while adopting a defensive stance.

"H-Hey sorry, you are just such a good sport. Don't get me wrong!"

She looked away and stomped her way out of there, we were almost outside of the arcade when I saw a Guitar Hero 3 arcade machine.

"Hey Kuroneko! Wait! Please!"

She stopped and turned around glancing at me, she sighed and walked near me.

"Are you going to play this again Akasaka?"

I smiled nervously and grabbed one guitar.

"Sorry I just love to play this game, since I suck at music and can't play well I at least try to play this from time to time"

She adopted a thinking pose and moved to a side.

"Fine, just play already, but I will select the song"

I inserted a coin and selected 'Solo play Expert Mode' and then faced her to let her select the song.

She pressed the strum bar until she got to the last song, and then pressed a button to get to the 'Bonus tracks'.

I sighed and knew exactly which song she was going to select.

"Kukuku…. Try to play this!"

She selected the most difficult song from the whole game 'Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce'.

It was a really difficult song, and it also lasted a lot, around 5 minutes of so, it was full of complicated solos and really fast parts.

I sighed and looked at her with contempt.

"Kuroneko…"

She gave me a sadistic glare and pressed the green button while smiling over my apparent demise.

"Now, play and get frustrated as I was!"

She backed away and the song started.

It started with a solo, which was really easy to perform after you understood the sequence.

I performed it with both hands on the 'frets'.

After the solo, she looked at me surprised and said.

"Y-you! Are you a machine?! I thought that part was impossible!"

I looked at her while playing the other part which was just a lot of 'shredding'.

"Kuroneko, this is the most played song on versus mode. I've played it at least a thousand times with my friends. I know it by heart"

She pouted in anger and looked at the screen while I played the song. I lost a lot of notes obviously. I wasn't a pro and she was near me so I was nervous after all.

I then finished the song and looked at her while clenching my hands to release the stress the song caused on them.

"Phew, that was a fun song, but next time, select another one, that one's too easy"

She looked at me with an ice cold glare and muttered.

"Show-off…"

"HA? You selected the song! C'mon!"

She walked away and didn't look back.

I sighed and followed her. I still wanted to talk to her to know what will happen with our bet prizes.

After around 10 minutes of walking while looking at her back she stopped and turned around.

"I am hungry, aren't you Akasaka?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, let's eat something. We need to discuss what will you ask me to do and what will I ask you"

She gave me a nervous wry.

"Y-yeah… let's go there"

She pointed at a café on the other side of the street.

"A café huh? Sure, why not"

I made a relaxed posture and looked at her with rejecting eyes.

"This is too mainstream for me, why would I go to that café? Let's get a Starbucks or something or my hipster level will fall"

She looked at me seriously and confused. Wow she really didn't knew what a hipster was?

"If you don't like it, just say it, you don't need to babble that much you know…"

I stood up straight and recovered my regular posture.

"Hmm Kuroneko I was joking, haven't you heard of hipsters before?"

She tilted her head.

"Nope, never heard of that"

I sighed.

"Let's go, I'll explain when we are there"

"Hmmmm okay"

We crossed the street and entered the café.

It was a regular café, they sold the usual, latte, espresso, macchiato, and such. They also had pastries.

We sat near the window, I was so nervous, I was on a café with the girl I liked, but I couldn't act strangely.

We ordered some tea and some cake and didn't say a word. It was so awkward I had to do something. Incredibly, Kuroneko broke the ice.

"So… this hipsters…. What are they?"

She wanted to divert from the main topic huh?

"Well, they are persons who just try to do something "out of the ordinary" like, not hanging out at popular places and such, they will always use and do stuff that it's not 'mainstream' or popular, and they always use weird clothing"

She looked at me attentively.

"So, they are normal persons, they just have their way of showing how unique they are"

She nodded.

"They sound interesting, but annoying at the same time"

"Yeah they are hehe"

Another awkward silence, she was looking at the cup of tea she had in front of her, but she looked nervous too.

I have to ask, so I just went for it.

"So… Kuroneko… what will you ask me to do for you for our bet?"

She jumped a little bit in surprise and then looked at me blushing a little bit.

"T-that's simple, we will go shopping"

I was surprised, shopping? What? A gift maybe?

"Shopping? Is that a date you are suggesting?!" I gave her a teasing look.

Her eyes widened and she pressed her body to the booth seat where she was sitting.

"N-no! It's not like that! I just want your opinion on fabrics! They are for a Cosplay"

I calmed down and felt sad at the same time. I really wanted to go on a date with her like that.

"Ohh I see… Well I don't know about that, is that ok?"

"You seem disappointed Akasaka… did you expect something else?"

She looked at me curiously.

I looked away in embarrassment

"Err… no, sorry I thought you were going to ask me for something different"

"Ohh yeah? Like what?"

I blushed a little bit and looked at the cup of tea I had in front of me, she was looking at me with a piercing glare, and she wanted to know!

"I don't know, like using a Cosplay or something to ridicule me"

"HA?! Who do you think I am Akasaka?!" She looked offended, crap, she might stop talking to me!

I retorted and waved my hands in front of me.

"I-I mean! Not like that! Sorry! Just like a joke or something! I don't think you are a bad person Kuroneko!"

She calmed down and said seriously.

"I mean I do hate you a little bit because you always beat me on Siscalypse, but I will never do such a thing! I just want to buy some fabric and I need your opinion! The place is near so we can go after this"

"Ohh it's ok, sorry for saying that out loud"

I bowed my head, she blushed in embarrassment, people started to look this way, but I didn't care.

"H-hey! Stop that! It's ok! Just stop it!"

"Hehe sorry… now, what type of Cosplay are you going to do with it? Is it going to be for the winter convention?"

"I can't tell you, sorry, it's a secret, but you will see later on if you attend it"

"I see, well I can go if I don't have to do something that day, which day will you attend this convention?"

She looked down confused.

"Well the exact date hasn't been set yet. I will just let you know when they tell me"

"Hmm ok, are you a model or something?"

She blushed a lot, but she also looked kind of angry.

"I am not Kirino!"

"I know I know, sorry hehe"

She took a sip of her cup of tea and looked at me embarrassed and mumbled.

"And about your question…"

I looked at her surprised!

"Why are you surprised? I am a girl of word you know!"

I calmed down and cleaned my throat.

"Sorry, sorry I thought you were going to avoid that"

She denied with her head.

"I won't, just ask it and I will answer both of them"

I calmed down and took a deep breath.

I'll just let it out, whatever happens, it's up to her.

"Why do you seem to feel uncomfortable around me? You act uneasy around me, sometimes you are harsh with me and other times I find you acting timid. Did I said or did something to make you that uncomfortable?"

Kuroneko looked at me worried and also really nervous.

She looked down at her cup of tea, which by the way, was already empty, she looked at me and then away and stood up and said in a low voice.

"Let's go somewhere else, I can't discuss this here"

I looked at her confused and kind of concerned, after all she looked really troubled, maybe I should retract about that question and ask something else?

I looked at her gently and told her while standing.

"It's ok Kuroneko, you don't have to answer that question, let me ask another one if you like, sorry"

She shook her head and looked at me with a serious face while answering.

"I told you already I am a girl of word, let's go"

"Hmm…. Ok let's go"

We left the café, we paid in advance so we just left.

She walked besides me but never looked at me, she looked really troubled and kind of sad, I wanted to know what happened or why she was like that.

After around 10 or 15 minutes of walking silently, yeah it was reaaaaaaaally awkward. She stopped at the park and went to the same bench where I met her first.

It was around 3 pm already we played a lot of time without even knowing.

She sat at the bench and looked at me as if commanding me to sit next to her.

"So, I guess here we are?"

She looked at the park and talked with a calm tone.

"Ok Akasaka, I just wanted to recap, your questions are: If I like you and why I am like this sometimes with you, right?"

She looked really stern and calm, not as troubled as the last time, maybe walking all this time in silence helped her calm down and sort her ideas.

I was surprised and super nervous, she remembered the questions after all and didn't try to ditch me on any one of them.

"Y-yeah… but If you don't wa…."

"No, like I said I am a girl of word…"

She interrupted me and kept saying that.

I just gave up and let her say whatever she wanted to say and hoped for the best.

She sighed, breathed in and continued.

"Akasaka, you remember Kirino right?"

I looked at her confused, I mean we talked about her the other day right?

"Ah… yeah? Cute girl, sharp tongue and she likes Stardust Witch Meruru"

She looked at me displeased I guess she hated Meruru so much she didn't even wanted the name to be pronounced near her.

She cleared her throat to calm down and continued.

"Well, yeah, she has a brother Kyou…"

She hesitated a little bit and continued.

"Ahem… Kousaka Kyousuke… its Kirino's older brother"

"Yeah you told me they lived together and that they were in 'that' kind of relationship"

She sighed and looked down really depressed.

"W-well… they do live together and all, and they are in 'that' kind of relationship even though they promised to be a regular pair of siblings, well they couldn't an eloped around 10 months ago, but I still see them"

Wow they eloped, really? Is this a Little Sister erogame or something?!

"Y-yeah so, what about that?"

She continued looking down kind of depressed but I felt how she started to calm down and get nervous while she talked, I felt she was going to reject me or something.

I wanted to die so badly!

"W-well…. The reason why I am like that with you it's that in a certain way you kind of remind me of him… sorry… I didn't want to, but I just can't forget it"

I felt really bad, like a bucket of ice cold water was poured on me, so she was stating that I remembered her of someone?

"W-what, wait a minute Kuroneko… what does this have to do with my question?"

She looked at me irritated.

"Aren't you listening to me? What's wrong with you pitiful mortal?!"

"W-well sorry I've never been told this before"

I made a concerned expression, she stood up and looked at me with guilty eyes.

"Don't get me wrong Akasaka, I'll answer you one question, I do like you, you are a good person and friend, I kind of trust you so don't feel bad or as a replacement"

'_A good person and friend' _

Those words kept resonating in my head, she liked me as a friend…. So I guess I am on the friend zone train people! Yeah kill me already please…

"Y-yeah… thanks… I guess?"

She crossed both of her arms in front of her and continued talking.

"The thing is… I'm not sad because you remember me of him or something, it's another thing that happened this exact same day more than a year ago or so"

I looked at her with hollow eyes, she wanted to continue torturing me? Wow she is indeed a sadist, but well I will just see what happens, I asked the questions to begin with.

"So, you are stating you are harsh to me one day and then you are cute another because I remember you of someone?"

She looked at me surprised and sat down next to me.

She then looked directly at me, which almost made me die of nervousness.

"Look I don't even know why I am like that, don't feel bad and please bear it with me. I'll never try to hurt you or something okay?"

Says the one who cracked my cheek a couple of months ago with a tea can… She is acting weird, what is wrong with her?

"I-it's ok Kuroneko, sorry for asking you such stupid questions. But as we stated I asked them both and well you can stop there, we can do something else if you want, unless you want to end your gaming da…. Research reunion"

She looked at me with a questioning face.

"Did you just said gaming date?"

I was surprised and blushed a lot I backed away a little bit and denied with all my might.

Although I wanted to see it as that, she didn't.

"N-no! I said research reunion! You even stated on your messages it was for fun and research right? Right?!"

I was breathing heavily because I was really nervous, I started to calm down.

She sighed and looked at me nervously and blushed a little.

"L-let's continue I didn't woke up early to leave now"

She started blushing a lot and looked away and pouted.

"A-and you said we were going to go to Music &amp; More and to buy fabric with me didn't you?"

I wanted to cry, does she really like me as a friend? Oh my god I can't tell!

I looked at her and smiled, I felt different, and knew she was being serious.

"A-ah! Haha yeah I forgot about that, you are all energetic now don't you Kuroneko?!"

She looked down again and talked in a sad voice.

"You know Akasaka… I am depressed because of something that happened a long time ago. Kyousuke and I, used to date…"

I felt sooooooooooo sad when she said that…. But I instantly recalled "used to" so I knew it was on the past I may have a chance?

I regained hope and started to get excited.

Or maybe she still loved him?

I got depressed again. This is so freaking complicated!

Does anyone know if there is a manual for love? If you do, please tell me where to get it!

"I-I see… wow, interesting, but you told me he is in love with his sister…"

She looked down and got teary eyes.

"Y-yeah, they are… it's just I dated him the whole summer, we went out a couple of times and such, but after a series of events, this day… I broke up with him"

"A series of events? I mean did you have a fight with Kirino-san or something?"

She looked at the sky and answered.

"Kind of… in the end I really left him because I knew how they felt about each other and I do love them both a lot, I just wanted them to be happy"

I looked at her in awe, did she just said she broke up with him to let Kirino have him while she watched how she took the guy she was dating away?

Wow I respect her so much and well this shows me she did love them a lot, which kind of bothered me.

"Wow… just wow Kuroneko, that's…. well I don't have words to describe it, I respect you a lot now a whole lot I mean….. wow"

She blushed and looked at the ground, she was clearly sad.

"It's ok Akasaka, I love them both and we are still friends!"

She gave me a fake smile, I knew she was sad, I hated that guy, she left her, but well we can't control love I guess.

"B-but Kuroneko, I know you love them both and such, but what about you, how can you still see them and not feel bad about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me with the same fake smile.

"I… it still hurts to remember all this, sorry Akasaka. I can't talk to you about this, not because I don't trust you or anything, I just can't"

I patted her shoulder, she jumped a little bit and smiled, she gave me a really warm and charming smile.

I remembered why I fell for her, she is just so cute and charming, I could never let her alone like that.

I've made up my mind. Yes people, I will fight and get out of the friend zone! I know it won't be easy and it might be a loss for me, but well wish me luck!

"Hey hey! Calm down Kuroneko, its ok, no pressure you just answered me what you wanted and I respect that, but let me tell you something girl"

She looked at me with a curious expression and tilted her head to a side.

"You are not alone Kuroneko, you've got friends, new friends and old friends and I will help you and support you with everything I can, don't feel down"

She smiled and blushed a lot, and looked down and whispered.

"Thanks… skater boy, you are indeed a good person, but you know, this promise and curse… are the ones that prevent me of talking about this stuff with anyone"

Curse? Promise? What are they?! Please tell me already!

"Ahh I'm not following you on that one"

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"I-I told you already! I am a creature of Nightmare! I cursed Kyousuke when we were dating and promised him I will not release that curse until some requirements were met"

"Requirements? Did you guys form a blood pact or something?!"

She giggled a little bit.

"More than a blood pact, it was a different pact, you will never understand"

"Did you guys di…."

She instantly blushed fully, she pushed me furiously and I fell off the bench, she looked at me with raging eyes, her temple was trembling.

I am scared guys, really…. Scared to my knees.

"What are you freaking trying to say Akasaka? You are a disgusting pervert! Die already!"

"H-hey! I didn't even finished what I was going to say! Who is the pervert putting words in my mouth?!"

She blushed and stood up while looking at me.

"I-I didn't say anything! You are the one who was going to say something perverted! I'm sure of that Akasaka!"

"Ha?! Who do you think I am?! What's with all this cursing?! What did you guys did?!"

She looked at me like a pile of trash.

"Nothing we did nothing perverted Akasaka! I cursed him to be able to be happy! That's all! I've already told you, when I feel ok talking about this things with you and everyone, the curse will lift and I will have fulfilled my promise"

I calmed down and looked at her concerned.

"I am sorry Kuroneko, really, I didn't wanted to sound perverted or anything, it's ok I won't pressure you or something if you ever feel like wanting to talk about it I will be more than glad to hear and help you out. I will help you out lifting that curse, just wait!"

She blushed profusely and opened her eyes like a pair of plates, she looked away and whispered.

"O-ok… I will accept your apology, I am sorry for over reacting"

She looked at me with the corner of her eye and then sat down on the bench. Ohh yeah I've been on the floor this whole time hahaha.

I didn't understood why she blushed so much when I told her I was going to help her lift the curse, I'll just ask her later.

"Thanks, you are indeed a good person, that's why I like you"

My heart almost jumped off my chest, did she said she liked me? I mean like as a friend I guess, but she doesn't hate me!

Everyone! She likes me! In a mysterious way! But I will fight for it since there's still hope!

"Hoo, so you like me?! Well I am honored my lady of Nightmare!"

I kneeled on one knee like an English warrior.

She blushed profusely and denied it with all her might.

"Y-you stupid Akasaka! Stop saying that, people could misunderstand you know?! You are a good person! That's it! Shut up already about that!"

I smiled and stood up and offered my hand to help her get up.

"Well, you wanted to buy fabric and also wanted to go to Music &amp; More didn't you?! Let's go! It's still early!"

She blushed a little bit and smiled, she took my hand and stood up.

By the way this is the 3rd time I've touched her hand and I can't get enough of it! It has been definitely a really good day!

"L-let's go Akasaka you are officially my underling for the rest of the day!"

I stopped in full and looked at her with a disgusted face and retorted.

"W-what?! That was not part of the rewards!"

She looked and pointed her finger at me while talking in a superiority tone.

"You are my underling, so don't complain! It should be an honor for you to be even considered an underling by such a Darkness Queen like me! You said you were going to do something without asking why right? Well just hush and let's go already!"

She got me, I mean she had already asked me to help her with fabric, so this wasn't part of the rewards, but it's her and I love being around her, so I'll just go with the flow and play along.

"Oh ok, my all mighty Queen of Darkness…"

She was walking already, she was blushing and smiling, but not in a bad way. It was like an accomplishment smile, like if she felt good for completing a goal or something.

Maybe her intention since the beginning was to make me her underling.

I just tagged along and walked with her.

We went to Music &amp; More first, this was a regular music shop, but they also sold musical instruments. I bought my bass here, which I hardly ever play by the way, I spend most of the time skating and now at the club than at home.

I know, I know, I am a bad person for not using it, I just need to be in the mood to play it honestly.

Kuroneko by the way walked by my side and looked me from time to time, but she wasn't getting shy or something, she looked me with such a pleased stare, she was truly enjoying this.

"Say Kuroneko…."

She stopped for a moment and looked at me with a superiority glare.

"What do you want underling? You need to ask for permission to talk you know"

"And how am I supposed to do that if I can't talk?!"

She hit me with her elbow and looked away.

"Just hush okay!"

I kept my mouth shut and continued walking with her, she looked kind of nervous but she also looked happy I guess she was having a good time.

I just hope she forgets about that sad talk we had, but honestly I want to know more about her.

After around 10 minutes walking we arrived at the store, it was open now and people was already inside it was kind of famous.

"So, this is the store where you bought them?"

I nodded.

"I see, it's nice, I like it"

She smiled and entered happily.

I'm pretty sure she is enjoying having her own underling with her.

"Ah, Kuroneko, the headphones are over there you know"

She looked at me as if she was going to say something about me talking, but she stopped middle way and started walking to where I told her.

The store was simple, there where musical instruments in the front part and on the left side of it before the register, on the other side you could see music CD's and also concert DVD's and BluRays .

The back part had the accessories area, you could find from guitar and bass straps, drum kit spare parts and well amplifiers and headphones, microphones and such.

Kuroneko walked before me so I looked at the sides and checked some dvd's I found interesting, this store also had a secret basement with anime and otaku stuff, but you needed to know the sales person to get there since they were limited to avoid hurting the Rock Star and such theme of the store.

While I was looking at the DVDs, Kuroneko arrived at the area where all the headphones where, she started looking for the same model I was carrying around my neck the whole time.

I got near her but she didn't notice.

"So, are you looking for the same model as mine or you want a different one?"

Kuroneko jumped a little bit since she got surprised and looked away while whispering.

"I want the same you have, I like the color scheme and the noise cancelling function"

I loved how she looked when she talked like that, she is good at making me almost die because of her cuteness.

"I see, let me look for them with you"

"O-okay thanks"

We started looking they had around 100 different models, yeah it was a big place and they had plenty of stock.

After searching for around 5 minutes, we realized something.

"There are none…"

She said with a sad expression.

I looked at her and gave her a comforting look.

"Hey don't feel so down, when I bought mine there were a lot of them maybe they just placed them on the warehouse behind this wall, let me go and ask"

I started walking to look for a store clerk but before I was able to leave something tugged to my shirt and stopped me in full.

I looked to my right side and Kuroneko was blushing a little bit and looking at the floor while she said.

"W-where are you going underling?! You can't leave your owner alone! What's wrong with you?!"

I stopped and froze, I mean the store is kind of big but it's simple, I don't think she could get lost in here! There's only one exit!

"Ha?! What? I was going to get a store clerk! I'm not leaving you here alone or something!"

She changed her expression, she started to get fed up, she let me go and got near me, took away my headphones while looking away blushing and walked past me.

"L-let's go, we need to find that store clerk you stupid underling!"

"Hey now now, calm down, sorry, let's go"

She started walking and you could feel she was relaxed now, I guess she really think she owns me now, wow is that good guys? Being her property means she cares about me? Right?

After walking a little bit we found one guy, he was wearing a Katatonia t-shirt, regular jeans and shoes and had spiked red hair, he looked like a certain char from an anime I've watched before, I just can't manage to remember which one at the moment.

Kuroneko walked near him, he instantly looked at her and gave her an ok look, I guess punk and metal girls dress flashier than goth lolitas, but he must be used to them since they have a whole music industry.

"Excuse me, do you have this headphone model available?"

The guy took the headphones and looked at us, he smiled and walked away, we just followed him.

"Let's see kids… I think we have a pair of those, let me go and look at the warehouse please stay here"

"Sure, thanks man!"

He left us alone again, Kuroneko started looking a keyboard that was on the center of the store, she started inspecting it and continued to touch it while kind of feeling the soul of it or something.

"Do you know how to play it Kuroneko?!"

She didn't answer and continued looking at it. She was immerse in her own world I'll just let her be.

I walked near the bass and guitar section and looked at them, they were only "regular" right handed guitars.

I took an Ibanez bass from the stand, it looked like a classic cello it was so cool.

Later I got to know it was used by the famous musician Paul McCartney! It was signed and I didn't notice!

"So you like playing bass Underling?!"

I looked back and Kuroneko was there staring at me with a curious stare.

I got nervous and stepped back but managed to calm down.

"Y-yeah but I am not good at all hahaha"

She looked at me disappointed, maybe she wanted to hear me play, which by the way I would refuse since I only know one song hahaha

"I see, interesting, that's why you play Guitar Hero right?"

"Yeah kind of…"

I said this and placed the bass in its place, she looked at me confused.

"Why? Do you suck that bad? It wouldn't be that strange honestly"

She said this with a teasing stare, she was making fun of me!

I hate her so much! But I also love her so much, is that even normal? Anyone help?!

"Well yeah haha I am kind of bad with it, and I don't play it regularly I do play it as a lefty as you can remember when we played the other day"

She looked mad while remembering at that time I beat her up so badly she stopped in the middle of the song and refused to continue since she was not that good at it.

"Y-yeah that was just pure luck! I crushed you on other games!"

I looked at her with a proud look and teased her a little bit.

"Hahaha yeah but we are talking about musical games not puzzle ones! You lost accept it!"

"I-I only let you win because I felt bad about you, you were new on that club!"

Now that she mentioned that, Kinomoto-san told me she also entered the club this year so we are the same.

"Hey! But Kinomoto-san told me you also entered this year on the club too! We are the same! Did you also transferred this school term?"

She looked sad and her expression changed, she looked at the floor and placed her hands together but before she was able to answer, the store clerk came back.

Damn him! Even though he was a good person.

"Hey kids! You are lucky we have a pair in stock, I placed it with the other models so you guys can check it out"

"Thanks man! Let's check it Kuroneko"

She relaxed a little bit and walked behind me, we arrived and the box was placed in a high stand, I just took it down and looked at it.

Kuroneko extended her arm as asking me to give her the box, so I did.

"So, what do you think, it's the same model I have"

She looked happy and started smiling a little bit while she examined the box, but after a little bit, she stopped in full and her expression changed from happiness to awe.

"Hey what's wrong Kuroneko?!"

She looked at me with a troubled expression and hander over the box.

"T-they are nice but I think I'll just pass on those, a-after all their sound quality isn't the best, you know?!"

She looked uneasy and started looking at another pair of headphones.

I looked shocked, why did she change her mind?

I mean they are a pair of Bose headphones, they are the best possible headphones you could get.

I then remembered something and looked at the price tag.

"30,000 yens…" I whispered.

She looked with the corner of the eye and did as if I had said nothing.

"Y-yeah haha I forgot, they are kind of expensive hahaha I had to save for around 4 or 5 months to get them hahahaha sorry"

"I-It's ok, I just don't have money for that right now, I need to purchase fabric, so let's go and get that underling, and NO complaining! Ok?"

I raised my hands in sign of defeat and walked with her.

We got out of the store and she started walking really fast as if she wanted to get away from the store as fast as she could.

"H-hey Kuroneko slow down, it's ok it's 4:30 pm those stores close around 6 or 7 right?"

She stopped and turned around she looked at me really mad, as if I was making fun of her.

"It's funny right? Go ahead laugh!"

I looked at her confused.

"Huh?!"

She clenched her hands and looked at me with a furious face.

"Yeah! Go ahead Akasaka! Make fun of me because I can't afford those stupid headphones even though I liked them so much!"

She stood there trembling and looking at the floor with a really angry face as expecting the blow from me.

I looked at her I wanted to hug her and told her everything was all right but I knew that will end killing me so I just placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

She looked at me when I touched her and blushed a lot.

"W-what are you doing, psychological torture? You are the worst stupid underling, cut if off already!"

"Hey calm down, why the hell would I even make fun of you? I mean we are not rich, I told you already I saved for more than 4 months to get mine! Even though I could just go and get my old ones back from my sister! So calm down Kuroneko!"

"Y-you… I always was made fun of on junior high because I didn't have a lot of money, I went to a public school, but people with significant purchase power studied there and made fun of me because of that"

I was shocked! If I ever manage to find any of them I'll freaking beat the crap out of them even though I not good at fighting, really bully because of that? What the hell is wrong with this people now days?!

"Now now I'm not a scumbag like that Kuroneko, as I told you I'm not rich also and struggle to purchase stuff, so don't feel down, I've already told you I could lend my headphones if you wanted, here… take them"

I took them off and handed them over.

She stood there motionless looking at me in complete awe, she was blushing a lot. I guess she really thought I was going to make fun of her. Like, who does she think I am?!

She hesitated and backed a little bit, she then looked away and snatched them as fast as she could and placed them in her bag.

"F-fine j-just because you told me before I could use them and I am making you a favor of taking them and cleaning them for you, they are so filthy! full of sweat and dirt, really, you are such an irresponsible underling…"

She turned away and continued walking at a fast pace, I am pretty sure she was happy since I could notice a little smirk on her, while she was walking, she said in a really tiny almost inaudible voice.

"Thanks… I'll take good care of them"

I just smiled a lot and walked behind her without saying a word.

After three or four blocks, we arrived at a local fabric store.

Kuroneko instantly almost ran to a section of the store.

This one was big, it had 3 levels, the first floor with a lot of fabrics rolled and placed vertically on stands, the register was in the middle, on the left side you could see some handcrafting stuff, the second floor which was also filled with fabric was a mezzanine so you could see it from the first floor, by the way this is where Kuroneko rushed. As I could see the basement was full of plastic wrappings and special fabrics to create blankets and curtains.

When she reached the second level of the store she turned around and looked at me with an imposing glare and talked with a superiority tone.

"Hey underling what are you doing there wasting my time? Get here already!"

She looked happy I guess she loved this kind of places.

I just sighed and walked to where she was, people smiled and giggled I guess they thought I was a pitiful person by letting myself get bossed around by such a little girl.

I arrived there and Kuroneko was already looking at a fabric that looked like plush, it was brown like the one teddy bears were made of.

"H-hey! Do you like this color?"

I looked at her confused and got near to touch the fabric, she backed away and blushed a little bit.

"W-what are you doing? J-just answer me!"

"I like the color and the fabric feels sturdy I guess it's a good quality one?"

She looked at me shocked I guess she didn't expect me answering like that?

"Yes it is! It's one of the best plush fabrics you'll ever get!"

She looked at the price and then called someone and ask for 1 meter of it, the person cut the fabric and entered a code in a little machine which gave her a ticket and handed it over to Kuroneko who happily took it, the lady left with the fabric.

"Ahh… about the fabric?"

Kuroneko immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her and looked at me mad.

"S-shut up stupid! That's how things work around here, don't make me look like a fool!"

I was confused but was more nervous about her grabbing my hand which by the way was almost crushed with the force she took it, she is pretty strong!

She realized that and let me go and blushed, she then proceeded to look at a fabric roll in front of her by stretching it with both her hands in front of her almost covering her whole body with it I could only see her silhouette, while she talked with a shy voice.

"S-sorry, I got carried away, that person gave me a ticket, after we are done here we need to go to the register and pay for the fabric, after that, we need to go to pick up the fabric with a different person"

That sounded so stupidly inefficient! But well I guess that's how business work around here.

"Can't they just give us the fabric and we check out and leave?"

She looked at me mad again, you are doing well Sorata! She will definitely love you know!

"Are you stupid? Do you think someone could see the other fabrics while carrying them around? Wow Akasaka I didn't think you were to dense!"

Well yeah, that's me, linear and methodic.

"S-sorry I could carry them for you if you need, now what?"

She continued walking around, there were a lot of different fabric types, shiny ones, really elegant ones, some filled with frills and wavy stuff, some were clearly made to create pajamas and some other looked like plastic, they were really shiny but if you looked at the back there was a fabric part and the other one was plastic.

She then stopped and looked at a really nice fabric, it was pure white like her skin and looked really cool, she looked at it and got kind of sad, she then took it and asked me to get close to her.

"Here, check this one, do you like the color and feel of it?"

I took the fabric and felt it. I was really light and it felt fresh, I would imagine you could create a buttoned shirt or maybe a dress for summer? It's almost Fall so I don't think using it right now would be a good choice, but I expressed my honest opinion.

"Well I like the color and feel of it, it looks fresh, so using it right now that fall is approaching would be a bad idea right? Although you could create a shirt with it?"

"Hehe yeah, it's nice huh?"

I let the fabric go and looked at her smiling.

"You do have really good eye and taste for this Kuroneko, you should become a fashionista"

She blushed profusely and hit me with her hand forming a fist on the side.

"Ouch!"

"Y-you! Stop complimenting me, you won't get anywhere like that and it's embarrassing!"

She looked too cute, troubled Kuroneko I am a fan of that Kuroneko.

"Haha sorry! But you really are good at it, just look at your dress! It looks really well done! I can't even thread a needle properly!"

I laughed and placed my hand on the back of my head.

Kuroneko just looked me with a troubled face and blushed a little, and called someone to get a piece of that fabric, she bought 2.5 meters of it. She got her ticket and continued walking.

She then bought other stuff, aqua or cyan lacing and white buttons and a zipper, I guess she planned on doing a dress with all those things?

If hope it's for her, she will look ridiculously cute on it, I will definitely snap a photo if she does even though I would mostly die.

After that, we went and paid, it was around 2500 yens, we went with a new ticket… _'Is all this really necessary? Can't you just let us pay and get our fabric on the same place?' _ And picked up the fabric which was wrapped in two bags which by the way I ended up carrying.

"Good job underling, you are learning fast, if you continue like this you might become my dark underling full time!"

She stopped and blushed a lot but then got sad as if she remembered something.

I ran in front of her and looked at her smiling and then kneeled down.

"Yes my master! It would be an honor to become your underling, I will service you even if I die!"

She looked at me and blushed fully, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and made me stand up.

"S-stop it Akasaka! You are embarrassing me! What's wrong with you?!"

I laughed and looked at her she looked troubled.

"Haha sorry! I just felt like doing it, since you seem to be enjoying this"

"T-that's not true! Y-you didn't even help me out recharge my darkness powers! You are not a good underling!"

She just contradicted herself so I don't know what to think about.

"Hehe sorry for bugging you, I thought you had fun, sorry if I'm not fun at all…"

I looked at the floor disappointed and embarrassed, yeah 17 and not a single date? I suck right?

She looked at me shocked and did a troubled face, like she regret doing that commentary.

"Just go… forget about it…"

"Sure…"

She walked by my side and while looking away she said with a low voice.

"I'm having fun…"

I almost cried when she said this but I endured it! Courage Sorata! Courage! She will love you one day for sure!

We walked to the park again, it was almost 6 pm! We stayed at that store for around 1 and a half hours and didn't even notice! She did took some time looking at other fabrics and she took like forever to get the cyan lacing she was looking for.

We walked near a bench and she sat down, I left the bags on her side and walked to a vending machine.

"Do you want tea?"

She nodded with her head and signaled me to move faster.

Wow she still treats me as her underling, well I am with her at least.

I went and purchased Parsley Tea for her and Ice Tea for me and went back.

"Here, enjoy my master"

She gave me a proud smile, took the can and opened it and gave it a sip.

I sat on the other side of the bench, the bags were in the middle between us, I didn't care since she will keep her distance anyways.

She just drank the tea and didn't say a thing, but looked at me as if inquiring for me to talk about something, when I was about to do so, my cell phone rang.

"Ahh excuse me hehe I'll answer"

She just looked at me displeased and looked around.

I picked up the phone it was Chuck.

"What the HELL do you want Chuck I am busy man!"

"He-hey dude! I need your help something terrible happened!"

He sounded serious I stood up from the bench and asked worried, Kuroneko got worried too and looked at me the whole time waiting for me to answer.

"What? What happened dude are you all right?"

"N-no! Dude I need your help please!"

My heart started racing, I thought he got in a big accident or something.

"What? Dude what the hell, what's wrong?!"

He didn't answer and I got more worried.

"Chuck! Are you okay? Dude where are you?!"

And then with a crying voice he answered.

"My laptop! It died! Help me! I need to finish this paper by tomorrow and I can't continue! Sorata you are my only hope!"

I sat on the bench I was trembling and my temple started to shake because of how mad I was.

"DUDE GO TO HELL! I GOT SCARED WHAT THE FU... DANG IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT'S NOT THAT URGENT! MY GOD!"

Kuroneko looked at me surprised and stared at me while sipping on her tea.

"Sorry man! But it's an urgent job! Please get here fast!"

"I am sorry I can't I'm busy you know…"

"What?! Don't do that! I need your help! This damn thing is not powering on!"

"I don't care! I told you to take care of it! It's ruined now! Go and buy a new one!"

"I don't have money for that! Don't be like that! Please help me out as soon as you can! I'll go to your house if you want!"

I calmed down and sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you there at 9 PM ok?!"

"Oh my god I love you! You are the best friend ever! I will buy you a new skateboard really!"

I laughed and answered with a serious voice.

"Please don't… I won't change it until it breaks or certain circumstances happen so I won't accept it. But I could use a new set of wheels and bearings you know?"

"HA?! That's a lot of money! You freaking bastard!"

I gave out a big laugh like the ones the villains from movies do before doing an atrocious act.

"HAHAHA that's the price you've got to pay! My time it's not cheap!"

He sighed on the other side of the line.

"Fine I'll do that, we can go tomorrow to REN and look for that stuff ok? Just please help me out! I'll see at 9 at your house!"

"Fine fine, I'll see you there, hang up already"

"Hey you are busy with that Gothic Lolita? Damn way to go Sorata!"

I blushed profusely to which Kuroneko just looked with a teasing face but looked away as soon as I looked to her way.

"Shut up dude! Bye!"

I hung up the phone and placed it inside my pocket and then sighed and relaxed.

"Hehe a friend of yours?"

I looked at Kuroneko with a fed up face and with soulless eyes.

"Yeah, that was Chuck you know him already"

She gave it a little thought and then answered me with a confident face.

"Oh the other useless human from that competition right? The one that knew about NicoNico Douga?"

"Yeah that's him haha"

She pressed against the back of the bench and looked at me.

"Hehe you seem to care about him a lot, does he know you are with me?"

I blushed a lot and looked away.

"I guess he saw us around or something? Hahaha"

She blushed a little bit and cleared her throat.

"W-what did he say? If I can know"

I was NOT going to tell her he asked about my date with her! I'll just act a fool and say something else.

"Y-yeah… ahaha" I laughed nervously I don't want to get told by him. "He has issues with his computer and he needs to work on a paper, but I'll see him later at night"

She gave me a teasing stare.

"Hmm? Is that so?"

I got all nervous and looked away again.

"Y-yeah! Wh-why Kuroneko? You are sure curious huh?"

"Hehe that's interesting I just wanted to know, so, he needs your help with that paper? Do you get bullied and asked to make someone else's homework?"

She looked concerned I don't know why.

"Haha of course not! He needs help with the laptop, it's not powering on I guess he messed up with the charger or something, but he will go home and well check…"

I stopped in full… he is going to go home! And my sister will be there! Ohh no! She will stick with us and he will ask about my date with Kuroneko and she will bug me too! And also I don't want her to start hitting on him or something sad could happened if he manages to turn her down on that matter! I can't comfort her right now!

"Akasaka? Hey? Are you all right?"

Kuroneko waved her hand in front of my face as to make me snap out of it, I looked at her and reacted.

"Ha? Ohh sorry! Haha I just remembered something which will be kind of troublesome at home hahaha"

She looked at me with a curious and teasing stare.

"Huh is that so? What's going on? You don't want him to get in it? He is not that of a friend with you? Why?"

I gave her a nervous wry.

"Hahaha let's just say I will have a hard time if they meet and bug me about this"

CRAP! I messed up! She will ask and I will get told! Think fast Sorata!

She blushed and asked with a teasing tone.

"What? Ask about what? Our gaming reunion?"

I froze in place… she got me, it's over guys! I'm done for, thanks for everything I'll jump off a bridge later on.

"W-wh-why do you think th-they'll ask about it? No one knows I am here with you"

She looked disappointed.

"Kukuku so, what's wrong? Are you that pitiful with girls that they can't believe I am here with you even thought this is a gaming reunion… JU-JUST FOR FUN AND RESEARCH!"

She blushed profusely when the said that.

Does she also see this as a date? I want to ask her but I can't! Although I don't think so, I mean she made me her underling and bossed me around and we quarreled a little!

How do I know this qualifies as a date? Can someone explain this to me? Please?!

"N-no, I'm not that pitiful! C'mon don't be like that! Hahah they just find it rare I am not skating or something haha But I do like being with you it's fun and we did researched a lot right?"

She looked at me with a proud and dominant stare, she puffed her chest and made a proud expression.

"HA! This was a really good day! I even got you become my underling and I beat you in a lot of games!"

I was speechless did she only liked that?

"Well the day almost ends so my Underling duty will end soon and I will be free! HAHA"

I jumped off the bench and stretched my arms.

Kuroneko stood up and grabbed me by the back of my shirt and forced me to seat on the bench, she then sat again.

"S-shut up underling! The day is not over yet so respect your master!"

She looked me with a superiority stare.

Why does she like this so much? Is she that dominant?

"Yeah yeah sorry master, you can punish me if you like"

She blushed a lot and looked excited, she than snapped out of it, wow is she into S&amp;M or something?

"Stupid Akasaka! I'm not going to hit you or something!"

She then calmed down and looked at the floor depressed and with a sad tone of voice asked.

"D-did you have fun Akasaka?"

I looked at her and blushed a lot and calmed down I looked at the sky and answered while smiling.

"Honestly? I waited a lot for this day to come, I loved playing with you the last time. I had a lot of fun! You are a fun person Kuroneko I also like you a lot…"

Her eyes opened wide as plates and she blushed a lot but a lot. I also blushed a lot! A really lot!

I had to do something to avoid get told off.

"I-I m-mean as a g-gaming partner! As a gaming partner! As you said! Playing with you it's really fun!"

Phew! I hope this saves me.

Kuroneko calmed down and looked at me with a shy and serious face.

"W-Why do you like me if I am harsh with you? You don't need to endure this Akasaka"

I looked at her and smiled while patting the back of my head.

"Hahaha I just know you are a good person Kuroneko, kind of explosive sometimes hehe" I touched my cheek while doing this, she felt bad and looked down sad I rapidly moved my hands to let her know it was all right. "Haha but it's part of your nature as a person, I don't dislike it, I rather find it charming and interesting"

She blushed a lot and started trembling, she hugged herself and looked away.

"W-why? Don't you hate me?"

I smiled and let her know it was ok.

"Haha c'mon Kuroneko, how could I hate my lovely master! That's never gonna happen! And I also told you! I am your friend and I will help you out and support you with everything I can, don't feel bad around me I'll never hurt you"

She continued blushing and looked away. She than faced me and pushed me away with all the might which again! Made me fall down from the bench!

This girl is pretty strong! My god! Can I get an insurance policy against cat attacks?

"L-lo-lovely master? I am your master underling!" She stood up and stepped with one foot on the bench while standing and gave me an intimidating yet blushing stare while trying to look the most superior she could. "You have to fear me as an underling! Masters never sympathize with their underlings remember that!"

I looked at her and laughed a lot while standing up.

"Haha wow Kuroneko you sure are strong this is the second time you push me off the bench in a day hahaha And sorry master but if I can't become your friend then I don't want to become your underling"

I did this while crossing my hands forming an X.

She blushed a lot and looked away.

"F-fine… just stop it already, and also…" She looked at me with a shy face but with a warming smile. She almost made me faint, is she trying to kill me?! "We are friends Akasaka Sorata, you can also count on me for anything. Just don't bug me too much or I will freaking ignore you forever!"

I backed a little bit while signaling to calm down.

"Right right, sorry! I also am your friend Kuroneko, and by the way if you want just call me Sorata, I don't mind, since you are my friend and all"

She blushed a lot and looked at me with a troubled face, she looked around and didn't knew what to say.

"Eh… err…eek!"

She covered her face she was about to faint, by why I mean we are friends right?

I moved my hands to calm her down.

"Haha calm down Kuroneko! You don't have to if you don't want to! Just call me as you wish"

She calmed down and looked at me with teary eyes, I guess she had a hard time on that one.

"T-thanks Sora… PITIFUL UNDERLING! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE YOUR MASTER DO?!"

She threw me one of the bags with fabric, it was soft so it felt as being hit by a regular pillow.

"Hey hey! Stop it already! Haahha calm down Kuroneko-sama!"

She looked at me with a proud stare and pointed at me while heavily breathing and blushing.

"Th-that's right! You pitiful underling! Know your place and obey your master!"

I looked at her and we started laughing a little bit.

"Haha see? You are fun Kuroneko! That's why I like you! It's fun being around you"

She blushed and looked at me with a teasing face.

"S-shut up underling! I've already told you compliments won't work on me! Just be a good underling and more beta test invitations might arrive via email maybe…"

She said this and looked away while sitting, she was nervous you could tell, maybe she thought out loud.

I was so happy I could nearly cry, she liked being around me and also wanted to conduct more of this "Beta tests"…. Well maybe…

I got myself together and smiled.

"Ok ok I will be a good underling, just command me my master"

She smiled and looked at the hour, it was late, she looked at the clock and got sad, or rather disappointed?

"It's time to finish this beta test Akasaka, I need to go home and prepare dinner for my sisters"

I also felt sad I was having a blast with her, but well I will see her tomorrow.

"Ohh yeah, sorry for making you stay more of what you wanted to"

She stood up and grabbed the other bag, she than looked at me waiting for me to do something.

I stood there confused, what did she need? Maybe she forgot to bring money to purchase groceries?

She got impatient and grabbed my arm and pulled me over, but before I crashed with her, she stuffed the bag in my chest, which hurt a little since I wasn't ready for that.

She then went back to her normal "Kuroneko is your owner" mode and told me with a superiority glare and tone of voice as if I was a mere bug.

"You will carry that and the other one too, now let's go underling"

I looked at her dumbfounded and stood there looking at her.

Is she implying she wants me to accompany her to her house? Oh my god my cute angel Kuroneko is the best girl in the planet! Right? Right?! Do you guys now understand why I love this girl so much?

While I was in "Cute Little Kuroneko Land" she walked a little bit and then turned over and talked.

"Hey! Move it! I don't have all night! I need to get home before 7:30! Now grab those bags and move your pitiful and useless human body Sorata!"

She said it…. She said my name! I was picking up the other bag by the way when she said it. I looked at her, she looked at me and covered her mouth with both hands while backing a little bit and blushing profusely, she then rushed over to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to walk with her.

While she did this, she was smiling a little bit, I don't know if she felt fulfilled or what but I will engrave that image and moment and the whole thing in my brain for all eternity.

"S-sorry! Don't pull me like that I'll trip over!"

"S-Shut up and walk underling, you don't have the right to talk! Let's go!"

She giggled a little bit and looked away while walking.

After around 15 minutes she let me go and stopped at the same intersection where I left her the other day.

I guess she is really embarrassed since she didn't say a word or looked back at me while walking.

I would too, I'm not that used to call people by their names, just Ryuu, Hideki, Chuck and the gang, well and my parents, relatives and my little sister.

I stood by her side and we were looking away awkwardly, she then stretched her hand and signaled me to hand her over the bags, which I did happily.

She then looked at me while blushing a lot and bowed to me.

"T-thanks for t-the day…" no name this time? Aww I guess that was pure luck.

I blushed a lot and looked away and answered.

"It's been a pleasure Kuroneko, thanks to you too, I had a blast! I hope we can see each other like this later! It's fun playing with you"

She blushed and hit me with one of the bags while closing her eyes, I just laughed and looked at her. I love troubled Kuroneko! I can't get sick of it! I know I've told you guys this like 30 times but sorry! I am in love understand me please!

"I-I'll return your headphones later o-okay?"

I signaled her it was ok.

"Hey no probs just give them back when you want, I don't mind I can always snatch the ones from my little sister. I told you already, we a friends and I will help you out"

She looked down and with a little voice said.

"Even with the curse?"

I made a confident smile and made a proud pose.

"Yes! I've already told you! I'll help you out with that curse and break it apart!"

She looked sad and told me with a really serious and uneasy face and voice.

"T-that kind of ritual can't be done now… it will be really difficult to break that curse you know?"

I patted her head which made her blush a lot, she kicked me on the leg and backed up.

"W-what are you trying to do? Sexual Harassment again? Really?"

"No Kuroneko, don't look so down, I will help you don't worry, you will be free and be able to talk about whatever you want with me later, just trust me, now, go to your house! Your little sisters are waiting for you!"

"I'll do, thanks a lot, see you tomorrow at the club Sorata"

She smiled and turned over, she blushed a lot and ran to the other side of the street.

I looked in awe and waved her goodbye, she just left running with the bags in one direction without looking back, but I think I saw her smiling. I think it was my imagination but I will just fool myself thinking she was really smiling.

After I lost sight of her I walked back home and Chuck called after a while stating his computer worked and that it was an issue with the charger connector, and that he will take it to the store and make the warranty team take care of it.

I felt relieved that he and my little sister didn't team up and teased me about it.

Which by the way she wasn't home when I arrived, my mother and her were shopping for a gift for my dad, next month will be his birthday so I just got in, ate something quick, took a shower and left to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

16

Volume 2, Chapter 7: Game Trial

It's around 10 am right now, and I am wandering around town with my skateboard. But this time I'm not alone, Chuck is with me. We are playing skate around the city. Yes I know it's dangerous since cars pass by and such, but we do this from time to time, to break with the routine.

Today we were skating downtown, and where exactly? At a place I cherish a lot now, the big Matsudo Downtown Park. Yeah you remember right? I came here with Kuroneko two times already.

And those two times I've been hit, yelled at and even pushed down from a bench, but I do like being around with Kuroneko its fun. All this time we have just seen each other at school mostly helping each other with the game.

But we've never been alone, Hideki and Kinomoto-san have been with us, which helps me out since I get really nervous around her.

Yeah I've already told you I love her right? Yeah I know, don't hate me I pester you guys about that. But it's the first time I've been in love, please understand me!

But well back to the main topic, I am here with Chuck we are skating around and we are here because we will go to a skate shop, yep it's that kind of shop where well… you purchase skate stuff hehe

"Hey so, your computer worked miraculously?"

Chuck looked at me, and almost started crying.

"Y-yes! I was so desperate to get the thing working that I asked one of my sisters for their A/C Adapter and the freaking thing worked! Can you believe it?!"

I let my shoulders down and looked at him flustered.

"I've always told you to try those kind of things when appliances don't power on!"

I hit him with my fist on his left side.

"Ouch man! Calm down! I know, that's why I went with her and asked for it!"

He started shivering and hold himself.

I looked at him scared, is this guy I dunno… crazy?!

"O-oi Chuck, what's wrong? You are freaking me out man!"

He looked at me with a gloomy face and whispered

"Y-you don't know what I had to do to get that A/C Adapter… it was horrible! 2 and a half hours of makeup guinea pig! I can still feel Chap Stick on my lips! Omg noooo!"

He looked at his hands and started cleaning his lips with both of them… Wow this guy seems to be having a hard time with that.

That's why I love my little sister, she is not mean in any way… well not that mean… poor Chuck I feel sorry for him.

"Hey dude… forget it, it's over now"

"I can't Sorata I can't! It was sooo disgusting! Oh my god I feel bad! I need a drink!"

Chuck stood up and started looking in all directions.

"If you need a convenience store there's one in a street nearby, we can go and get something, it's not that far"

I signaled the way, yeah I was talking about the store where Kuroneko got bullied by those guys the other day.

"Really? I need something to drink now! Let's go!"

Chuck kicked the floor and started skating in the direction I just signaled.

"Hey dude wait!"

I stood up and started skating behind him, I don't know why he needs something to drink right now, it's not that hot… I guess…

Maybe Kuroneko's black matter sticked to me the other day and now I'm immune to heat?!

Yeah I know… I'm starting to get infected with her Chuunibyou! Help!

After around 2 or 3 minutes of skating we found the store, we entered and he rushed his way to the drinks section and got a bottle of Gatorade, the clerk looked at him in awe and he got ready to call the police.

"Haha sorry, please excuse my friend… he is really thirsty! Ah-hahaha-hahaaaa"

I placed one hand behind my head, the clerk looked me with a 'stupid brats' face. I guess he had double shift or something. I ignored him and cached up with Chuck.

"Dude what the hell! Don't rush inside this place like this! There are rules in the city you know?!"

Chuck was about to end gulping the whole 600ml bottle of grape flavored Gatorade.

"…mhg… humg…mghs…."

He started choking with the drink, he drank it too fast!

I started hitting his back to help him.

"Glulg.. strufs… PWAH!"

He took a big breath and looked at me.

"Holy crap! I was about to die there!"

I let my shoulders down and looked at him with a fed up face.

"Dude really you always do this sort of things, be careful! Now go and pay the thing! Shoo!"

Chuck started walking to the counter and I took a bottle of chips, jalapeño flavored ones.

People always looked at me like a weirdo because I loved them! I mean they are tasty! And I'm pretty sure real Mexican jalapeño it's waaaaay spicier than this artificial flavor.

So the clerk took Chuck's money and gave him his change, I paid the thing with the exact amount.

We went out of the store and skated back to the park, and sat on a bench.

"So, Chuck now what? Wanna go to REN now?"

He looked at me and then at the sky, stood up and looked around.

"So… I am lost dude… where was this store again?!"

I fell off the bench, this guy is BAAAAAAAD with directions as you can see. He went to my house once and got into a neighbor's thinking it was mine! He was one block away from mine.

I stood up and looked around and found the street we needed to go, it had a stair case on it too, so we were going to jump off it if we could.

"This way, man you suck at directions really!"

He looked at the floor and then hit my side

"Shut up dude! This city it's huge! I just get confused because of the buildings!"

He started skating in the direction I signaled and we were on our way.

After around 5 mins of skating, since it took us aroun to leave the park since we crossed it from side to side, we arrived at where the stair case was.

It had 6 steps and walls on its sides and a hand rail, but the hand rail had some little pieces of metal weld on to it, to avoid people like us grinding on them.

Stupid government and their stupid rules.

Anyways… back to the topic.

I looked at Chuck who was on my side and I told him with a determined face.

"I will wall ride that thing! It's new!"

He looked at the wall and his eyes started glistering, it was a neat new concrete colored wall.

"You are on! Wall ride for the win!"

And we started taking speed.

While I was approaching the place I saw a group of kids walking by, they were going up the stairs, so I decided to wall ride the opposite side to avoid any issues.

I looked closely and there I saw a little kid and I could guess her elder sister, but I mean elder like… 11 years old or so.

They didn't notice me or Chuck but after I looked at them with more attention I could see a resemblance with Kuroneko… I don't know why… maybe since both of them had straight bangs or something.

Anyways, here we are approaching a super new and cool wall to wall ride.

I wanted to go down first, since I can avoid getting injured better than Chuck if I failed and avoid any issues later.

"I'll go first dude! Give me some space!"

Chuck slowed down and I started moving towards the wall.

I took a glimpse of it and didn't find any traps or something to avoid me wall riding it, I kicked the floor and took all my speed I could and made and Ollie.

After doing this I placed the skateboard on the wall and just went with the inertia of the force I created by getting speed.

The kids stopped in full and the elder sister protected her little sister behind her, but she stuck her head from a side and looked. I was concentrated on doing the thing so I didn't pay much attention. I guess all the kids looked at us.

After around 3 or 4 seconds I landed and did and 180 turn to look at Chuck who was just wall riding the wall, he did it perfectly and he landed too.

The little girl wanted to clap, but her elder sister stopped her and looked at us kind of mad.

Yeah that social tag…

"Don't look at them Tamaki, those guys are delinquents"

"B-but they are so cool! They went all Woosh! And Haaah! On that wall I liked it!"

The elder sister looked at me with eyes full of hate, and well I've seen those eyes before! She looked at me the same way Kuroneko does! Haha I will tell her later on about this! I guess she will get mad, but eventually forget it.

"They are bad persons! Let's go!"

I got kind of mad, but well most people looked at us like that. I just looked at them, smiled and used my most friendly tone of voice to them.

"Hey girl! If you don't know us! Don't judge us! Have a nice day!"

And waved them good bye.

The little girl waved back! She was soo cute, the elder sister on the other hand… Looked at me all flustered and blushed a little bit, she said something but I wasn't able to hear since we were far away from them already.

"Hehe this kids now…"

"What? Did you say something Sorata?"

Chuck didn't notice the thing, he was skating in front of me since I slowed down to wait for him and to answer that kid.

"Haha nothing dude, let's go, the shop it's on that block"

We arrived at the store.

"Ok, so now… let's see what we have here!"

Chuck went directly to check the new skateboard models they had in stock, I just looked around the place, the same old shoes, and some new t-shirts and such, nothing spectacular. After that I looked at I wanted, new bearings and wheels.

"Hey Chuck get your ass here and see what I want!"

He groaned and dragged his body to the counter.

"Dude really! I want to see the new skateboards! Just get the things and I'll pay them!"

And walked back to where he was.

I felt bad for him, I didn't do anything to his computer and he was still going to pay for me, I am pretty sure he was going to say this will be my Christmas and birthdate gifts for the next 3 years hehe

I got help from a guy on the store, he was wearing a full skater attire but you could tell he was a poser, his hair was combed and his shoes where brand new! I guess it was just part of the uniform?

"Okay I will get the Speed Demons Avec 5 wheel bearings and a set of Ricta Urethane Park Crusher wheels please"

"Sure, colors?"

I looked at the colors, all the wheels where white, but they had the brand name 'Ricta' and the diameter in millimeters on it, and those where colored, dual colored and will you guess which colors I got?

That's right! Black and Purple! Haha I was getting controlled by Kuroneko maybe?!

I like it hehe it's kind of embarrassing.

The guy gave me the stuff and I went with Chuck.

"Dude…. I am sure this is a lot, what's your budget?!"

Chuck didn't pay attention he was inspecting a new Santa Cruz skateboard, it was heavy as hell!

"Ahh yeah, I'll pay them its ok"

"Err… are you sure, the bill it's 6,780 yens you know…"

Chuck looked at me in shock

"What the… who do you think you are? A pretty girl?! That's too much!"

I knew he was going to say that, I looked down but then got an idea.

"Haha if I were one I would have asked for the whole store!"

Chuck left the skateboard and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I just have 3,000 on me and I wanted to buy stuff too!"

He pointed at a World Industries T-shirt, it was 1,000 yens worth.

I sighed.

"Ok let's do this, I'll give you the rest of the money I have 5,000 with me"

Chuck smiled and hugged me

"Oh my god I love you! You are such a good friend Sorata!"

I backed a little bit and broke the hug, the guy on the counter laughed but placed his hand on his mouth to avoid us seeing him

"Dude stop it! People will think other stuff! Just go already! Here!"

I gave Chuck my money and he walked to the counter.

"Hahaha damn Sorata! If you date that Goth girl, be sure to treat her like this and she will fall for you for sure!"

I blushed and thought about it.

If I'd go on a real date with Kuroneko I would try to pay for most of the expenses I just hope she is not the type who is interested in money.

I don't think so… I just hope she doesn't.

I then thought what should I do on a real date?! I have no idea! I will have to read a lot of romantic manga or websites to know! Or maybe I'll ask Chuck later.

He came back with the stuff and we got some wrenches from the store to install the wheels and bearings.

After a while I finished installing them and we went out to try them out.

The new wheels and bearings where excellent! I was able to skate faster and the streets felt smooth as if I was skating on a polished surface from a skate park.

"Ohh god I love this, try them out Chuck!"

"Nahh I'll pass, I'm used to my setup now dude"

Yeah Chuck had a hard time the last time he did this, because he was able to move faster, he lost control of the skateboard many times, but he got used to it in a couple of hours.

"So, now what?"

I looked at the hour, it was around 3:25 pm

"Let's go to the skate park I want to try out this babies"

"You bet! Let's go!"

We started skating, we crossed the main Matsudo downtown park again and we passed the shop we visited earlier. We had to stop on a street because it was packed with people waiting for the stop lights to change.

"Ahh I hate this hour because of this…"

Chuck looked mad, he hated being stopped because of this. It was kind of annoying but well we can't do whatever we want, there are still rules we need to follow, or we can make a big mess or get run over by a car or something.

I looked around and saw a poster on a wall.

'_Come visit the End of Summer Matsudo festival! Food stands, games and fireworks will be present at the main park, 6:30 PM'_

I didn't see any preparations made for it, so it was kind of strange, maybe the booths are pre-made and they'll just get them set in a short time.

I looked at Chuck who was getting impatient.

"Hey Chuck… what are you going to do later on?"

He looked at me with a curious face.

"Ah if you want to take me on a date, I just want to let you know I'm not a cheap partner and I will demand eating at a good restaurant and such"

I hit his head with my hand…

"Oww what the hell"

I sighed

"Dude you'll be the worst date that anyone could ever get! Stop saying nonsense!"

Chuck looked me with a sad face and started simulating he was crying.

"Y-you are so mean! After all the things I've done for your! And you won't even take your friend on a date! You'll stay single forever!"

I was about to hit him again when the lights turned green and Chuck rushed away from me on his skateboard.

"Ahh stupid kid, get back here!"

I skated behind him, I chased him all over the place until we got to the skate park.

I got near him and started choking him with my left arm.

"What is wrong with you?! Saying those kind of things in public! People will get the wrong idea!"

Chuck started struggling with me until I let him break free and he got some air

"Haha… ugu… haahah you look so embarrassed it was worth it!"

He pointed at me, this guy could be a smart ass sometimes.

"Ok now, what do you want to do Sorata?"

I calmed down and sat on a bench.

"Didn't you see the Matsudo festival poster? It's today! Why don't we go to get a change of peace! We always skate and such"

Chuck got a pensive look on him and he started considering the idea.

"Hmm well we will be able to see cute girls from the area, maybe I'll be able to get a new girlfriend!"

Chuck started to get pumped, I just sighed.

"Dude really, can't you think of other things than girls and skateboards, let's just loaf around and have fun there!"

Chuck looked at me in a weird way.

"What are you? A 50 year old?! We are young! We need to enjoy this time!"

"What?! You sound like an old hag now! Do you want to go or not?!"

If he didn't want to go I'll just ask my little sister to go with me, we haven't gone out in a long time due to school activities and such.

"Haha shut up! I'll have to see man, I don't think I will be able to go since I have to go back to….."

Chuck looked like he was about to throw up.

"Hey are you okay? Do you want to go to a hospital?!"

Chuck signaled me he was ok, he started breathing and he calmed down.

"So-sorry…. I'll be one of my sister's makeup guinea pig today too… If I can I'll go, are you going alone?"

"Nah I'll just ask my little sister, if she has free time I'll go with her, if not I'll just go alone"

"Sorata, you are so stupid"

I looked at him shocked, why is he offending me like that?!

"What the hell what's wrong with you?"

"Dude! Invite the Gothic Lolita and go with her!"

I froze, why didn't I thought of that?! It would be a good opportunity to do something else that is not game research and get to know her better! Wow this guy is really smart sometimes.

"Haha I don't think I'll be able to pull that off, I'll just ask my sister hahaha"

I got nervous just of thinking calling Kuroneko for that reason, I'm pretty sure she will hang up since it's nothing related to video games.

I got depressed.

Chuck looked at me and gave a pat in the back

"Ahh c'mon dude I don't think it's impossible, you guys get along pretty well right?"

"Ahh kind of haha, but I don't think she'll agree"

"Just ask her!"

"Nah dude I'll pass I don't want her to think I'm a creep or something"

"She will not think that! Maybe she wants you to invite her! Send her a text or something, if she gets scared or something, just tell her it was for me or your sister and that you messed up the recipients or something!"

This kid is smart when he wants really.

"Ok, ok… I'll send it later"

"No! Right now! You'll just act a fool and won't do it! Dooo iiittt!"

"Why?! You're not my boss!"

"Just go! It won't hurt anyone, you have the perfect excuse, and if something happens I'll call her or something and back you up!"

Chuck had a point and I don't think Kuroneko will see this as a bad thing, if something happens I can always change the contact name of Chuck to make it appear before or after her name and state I sent it to her by mistake

"Ok ok…"

I took my cell phone, unlocked it, selected Kuroneko's contact and froze… I was so freaking nervous! I was about to ask the girl I like out! And what if she hated me for being too pushy or something!

I respect people who gather the courage to invite girls out like that! Really! You guys are my heroes now!

Chuck got impatient and snatched the cell phone and started running while texting, I ran like hell behind him

"DUDE NOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Hahah you are too slow, sorry! Now there SENT!"

I froze… he sent the message, he gave me back the cell phone and indeed he sent the message, it was really polite, this guy….

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Hey Kuroneko-san how are you doing? Are you free today? There's this festival, do you want to come? It will be fun!'_

I trembled, I wanted to beat Chuck but it was too late.

"Dude really… I freaking hate you! You are the worst person ever!"

"Haha c'mon Sorata you need to be aggressive and take the initiative! If you don't do it! Girls get…. Fed…. Up…."

He looked depressed, I guess something happened.

"What's wrong Chuck?"

"Ohh well… I remembered something…. I'll tell you since I sent the message…"

He sat down on his skateboard, I did the same

"Hey dude you don't need to…"

"Nah it's ok"

"Do you remember that girl you met at the Regionals?"

I remembered, she was super cute, short brown hair, nice body and as I could tell, she was a skater too, I didn't remember her competition routine tough

"Ahh yeah, that one, what's with her?"

Chuck looked depressed but pressed on, he took a deep breath to get his ideas together and continued with a low voice.

"Well, at that time when you met her, we had been dating for around a year"

I was shocked, this guy… THIS STUPID GUY had a girlfriend for a whole year and I didn't realize?! Wow, he is good at concealing things.

"Wow one year dude? That's a lot!"

Chuck gave me an awkward wry and looked at the ground and continued.

"Well, on that whole year, we had around 10 dates, and I didn't sent her too many emails, or messages or called her"

"Well, if you did that like every minute, she would thought you were a freaking stalker!"

I said that trying to cheer him up, but as I could see it didn't help.

Chuck just hit me on a side and continued

"Oww…"

"Shut up. I'm talking"

"Ok ok, sorry, go on"

"Well… that day after the competition, we went on a date and ate at a local restaurant, after we finished, it was around 8 pm, and she wanted to go around and skate or something"

He stretched and continued.

"After some time, we sat at a bench on a park nearby this one and she told me, she was breaking up with me"

Wow this girl, so freaking cold, I hate her, I don't even think Kuroneko would do that!

And well, she is mean sometimes to me haha

"Wow, so mean, sorry dude"

"Yeah it's ok, I'm over that, I just get sad to remember how stupid I was hehe"

"Anyways…."

He cleared his throat

"I asked her why she was leaving me, and before she left skating that day, she gave me this big smile and told me"

"_I am leaving you, because you are too passive, sorry"_

"And she left me there, destroyed"

Wow that was really mean, by her, I didn't want to imagine how that felt, and well if Kuroneko did the same I would jump off a bridge or something honestly haha

I do love her as I can see.

"Wow dude, that's so mean, I hope she stays alone the rest of her life"

Chuck giggled and looked at me determined

"Haha its ok Sorata, I'm past over that, and besides she taught me a valuable lesson"

I looked at him confused, how a girl breaking up with you could possibly teach you something!? Is this guy a masochist?

"Uh… I don't get it…"

He let his shoulders down and sighed.

"Dude, she left me because I was passive! I never invited her out, never sent her messages or called her!"

"I always thought, 'Ohh maybe she is busy at school, or with studying, I don't want to bother her' or crap like that, so I never messaged her or something and when I did, I asked her for timeframes of a month or so to go out"

"What?! A month? Did you guys planned on going out somewhere or what?!"

Chuck looked at me displeased.

"Sorata, I am being serious! I was way too passive and didn't took the initiative to move forward with her! I never even kissed her!"

That was sad! Being dating for a year and never kissed your girlfriend? I guess I know why she left him, but well I'll be the same if I had to kiss Kuroneko…

'_Kissing Kuroneko would be so…. Beautiful'_

I thought about it and well it was so embarrassing! I am pretty sure her lips are soft and warm, how would they taste….

OK OK Sorry I am getting out of context here, I guess I like her a lot, sorry about that, never happening again!

"S-so you never kissed her?! Wow I guess she got fed up because of that! Hahaha"

Chuck hit me again on the side

"Dude really, you are such a bad friend! Now, call her or something and don't get dumped like me because you were way too passive! GO GO!"

Chuck started cheering me, I felt embarrassed, but he was right I had to step up and try to approach her to get her to know me or something, we always play games, research and code stuff, I've never talked to her about her interests and such, I'll try it out later.

"W-well…. She hasn't answered so I guess that's a "no" for me! Ah-hahaahha hahaha uggg"

I felt so bad, was she ignoring me?!

I took out my cellphone and unlocked it, went to see if there was a reply, but instead I saw a system message.

'_Unable to process request, not enough credit. Message not sent'_

I let myself drop on the floor relieved, the stupid message this stupid kid tried to send, never left the cellphone, so I was safe!

I guess that's divine intervention, I will not ask her out like that, I guess I need to take my time.

I didn't say anything to Chuck to avoid him trying sending the message from his cellphone or something.

"So, did she answer?"

Chuck looked at me curious.

"Nope, I guess she is busy right now…"

Chuck looked at me full of hope.

"I'm sure she will answer later, let me know what she said, and if something happens, tell her the message was for me I will cover you"

"Thanks man, you are a good friend"

We smiled at each other and stood up.

"Ok let's continue!"

I looked at the hour it was 4:45 PM already, I had to get home and see if my little sister wants to go and then get ready and go there, even if I go alone, which by the way will be super sad.

We skated until 5:30 and we left, Chuck told me he would call me if he gets the chance of going.

I arrived home, it was around 6:15 PM, my mom was out buying stuff for dinner and my dad was still working.

I entered the house and went to the living room, expecting to see my sister there.

"I'm home"

I opened the door, no one was there.

"Haha I guess I'll have to go alone to the event"

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, the news said the weather was going to be nice.

"Ahh man, I hope Ichigo comes back soon"

"Uhu… so you miss me that much Onii-chan?!"

I jumped off the couch and looked to my left, my little sister was there looking at me with a curious face, but she was also getting full of herself.

She was dressed with her school uniform, which was weird since it was 6:00 PM already.

"Wh-wha...what? N-nonononono! I don't! I mean I do miss you, you are my sister, but don't…"

My sister patted me on my head like if she was petting me.

"Now, now, don't explain yourself Onii-chan I know you love me, tehee!"

She giggled a little bit and jumped backwards and looked at me while moving a little bit from side to side.

"Err… yeah I love you, you are my sister, don't get so full of yourself Ichigo!"

"Wai wai! Onii-chan loves me!"

She started jumping like a little, kid… she wants something…

"Ok Ichigo, that's it, what do you want?"

She looked at me flustered and then sat down on the couch, she took a pillow from it and covered half her face with it, while leaning on it.

"Stupid Onii-chan I was just happy"

She blushed a little bit, she was just throwing a feat!

She is so spoiled! Well I do spoil her a lot, in the end she is my little sister haha.

"Say… Ichigo…"

"What do you want, mean Onii-chan?"

"Calm down! I am glad you were happy! But now, what do you want?"

She blushed a lot and looked at the ground, she then looked at me, and then away, she placed her hand inside her skirt pocket and took a piece of paper and showed to me.

"Onii-chan, do you want to go with me?"

I saw the paper, it was the same one I saw at the streets while skating with Chuck about the festival! Wow we think alike! Well… I guess if you do get along with your siblings you do start to think a little bit like the other one.

"H-hey! What a coincidence! I wanted to ask you the same! You know I saw this paper while skating with Chuck…"

Her eyes opened wide and she jumped off the couch, took me by the hands and looked at me surprised.

"What?! You were with him and didn't told me?!"

I looked at her with a displeased face, I mean I know she has a crush on him, but I don't have to report to her every time I see Chuck right?

"Ahh, yes, I told you yesterday I was going to go skating with him today since I had nothing else to do, you just answered me _'Okay, don't break a leg Onii-chan'_ and went up to you room"

Ohh god, my personification of her was flawless hahaha.

She let me go and looked at me mad.

"You didn't told me that!"

"Yes I did! You were playing some weird online game on your computer while I told you that! See? Ichigo you need to pay more attention to your surroundings!"

She pouted and looked away, HA! Busted!

"See? Busted!"

"I-I was creating a character! I had to get all the details well!"

"Yeah yeah, excuses!"

I moved my hand to let her know that wasn't going to get her out of the fact I did told her and she didn't pay attention.

"I hate you Onii-chan! Go alone!"

Ichigo got mad, and jumped over the living room table, and went directly upstairs to her room, I did knew this since she slammed the door shut.

Well I just got in a fight with my little sister, hehe it's so sad, I'll have to apologize.

I was just making fun of her! I was winning! She is a really bad loser, like someone I know hehe

"Ohh Kuroneko, what are you doing right now? Should I send you a message to say hi?"

I wanted to, but I had no credit and if I planned on going to the festival I had to wait until I left to get some credit with the cash I had left from that day.

I sighed and walked to the refrigerator, and got a chocolate jelly sweet I was going to eat at night, but I will just give it to her to make up, they are her favorite sweets, she has been sneaking at night and started eating my share but I will let her pass this day. I'll try to get her the next time she tries it.

I went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Hey Ichi, don't be that mad, come on, open the door"

"NO! Go away you mean Onii-chan!"

I knew she was just faking it.

"C'mon Ichigo! I brought you Choco jelly!"

After I finished that sentence, you could hear random shuffling inside her room and footsteps, after 5 seconds or so, the door opened a little bit and she poked her face from the crack on the door that opened.

"Y-you brought me some?"

I handed over the thing and looked away.

"Don't be mad ok…"

I was blushing, this girl… knows how to get my soft side and feel embarrassed about it.

She smiled a lot and her eyes got teary.

"Dibs!"

She snatched the thing from me and closed the door again! Oh my god! This girl! I knew it! She was faking it!

"Ichigoooooo!"

"Haha Onii-chan I love you, you are a really good guy, if you ever get a girlfriend, she will be so lucky!"

I froze and blushed a lot, how would being Kuroneko's boyfriend would be? Will it be good? Should I treat her like my little sister? I don't think so, maybe she likes badass guys or something? I mean she is cold sometimes and harsh, so I don't know.

"Hehe, I don't have one, now open the door and let's go to the festival, it's getting late"

"No, you were mean to me! Go alone!"

I sighed, I didn't want to go alone, but she was cornering me with the options, I just had one option left, and I didn't want to use it, and even if I managed to get her going with me, with that excuse, if it didn't happen she will hate me for the rest of my life.

"C'mon Ichigo! Don't be like that! Let's go and have some fun! I'll treat you some yakisoba and some takoyakis or something! Let's go! I don't want to go alone!"

She opened the door a little bit again and looked at me with a suspicious and kinky face.

"Ohh hooo, so you want to go with your cute little sister and awe everyone at the place? You are such a Siscon Onii-chan!"

I was so flustered I didn't knew what to answer, she looked at me with a shy face and opened the door, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

I was trembling, what is she doing?! Is she teasing me?! It this even legal?! What am I going to do?! I don't like my little sister like that! Someone help!

"What was that just now? People can get the wrong idea Ichigoooo!"

She just giggled on the other side of the door.

"Onii-chan go and get changed, we are going out tonight! C'mon! Shoo shoo!"

I smiled, she was going with me, and I didn't even have to tell her that Chuck might go too!

Which I will now know what to do if they saw each other, I know Chuck will treat her like always, but about her… she is the kind of person who gets all clingy and such with people she liked and cares about, you just saw! She kissed me like nothing on my cheek!

"Ok, ok, see you at the living room then"

I left her alone and went to my room, I just got the usual stuff, jeans, a blue t-shirt with some tribal signs I got for my birthdate from an aunt and my skating shoes.

Ohh and a light jacket, it was getting kind of chilly in the nights sometimes.

Ohh yeah I was going to skate to the place, my sister always rode a bicycle when we went out, just for fun.

After I took my things I went downstairs, she was still on her room, yeah I know girls right? They say 5 minutes and take like 4 hours to get ready!

I saw my clock it was almost 6:45 PM, the festival had started already.

"Ahh man this girl take a lot of time getting ready"

I sat on the couch and then my mom arrived.

I went to help her with the things she was carrying.

"Hey mom…"

"Sorata, why are you dressed like that, are you going out?"

I smiled a little and started grabbing bags and stuff

"Eh yeah, I will go out with Ichigo"

She looked at me curious.

"Where do you plan on taking her? It's late already!"

Moms…. They always think it´s late already hahha she always tell me that when I have my kids, I will understand.

"Come on mom! It's 6:50 PM it's not that late! And we want to go to the festival at the park! We won't be late back!"

She thought about it for a moment and looked at me with a serious face.

"Be back at 9:00 PM sharp Sorata or both you will be grounded for a year! Got it?!"

"Y-yes mom! Don't get mad! We will be back, anyways Ichigo will get bored after eating the usual and will want to go back you know her"

"Don't eat a lot or you will get a stomach ache! And please be careful and take your phone with you!"

"Yes mom I will"

My mom stopped in full and looked around, she then looked at me with a confused face.

"Sorata, where's your sister? Didn't you say she was going with you?"

I sighed and looked at her all fed up.

"She is still getting ready!"

My mom laughed and looked at me with a serious face.

"Never rush a girl while getting ready, just wait for her and protect her!"

"Yes I will protect her with my life mom!"

"You don't need to do that Onii-chan I know how to kick people around"

Ichigo came out AT LAST! From the house, she was wearing a black and white polka dot dress, she looked so beautiful, she did her hair with twin tails and wore regular sandals, and she looked cute as hell!

She looked cute and fashionable, but she didn't over did it, I'm pretty sure she is learning those things from those magazines she reads all the time.

"Ohh my Ichigo you look so cute!" Just to clarify this, that was my mom, not me…

"Haha don't say that! I am blushing!"

Ichigo covered her cheeks with her hands and looked shyly, I know she was kind of faking it, she liked when people flattened her, well who doesn't… right?

"Yeah yeah, you look cute, let's go it's getting late, the thing has already started"

I was carrying my skateboard with me, Ichigo looked at me and stopped in full.

"You! You are NOT going to skate there! I am wearing a dress! I can't ride a bicycle!"

She pointed at my skateboard with all her rage, well she did got dressed up and everything, so using a bike to get there might ruin her getup.

"Ok, ok, sorry let me take it to my room, be right back"

I went up and left my skateboard laying on the bed, and changed my shoes to regular ones, I mean skating shoes are comfortable, but I can't stand walking with them for long periods of time, they are really hard on the sole.

After that I went back and my sister was on the living room waiting for me.

"What took you so long Onii-chan?!"

Says the one who took like 30 minutes to get ready?!

"Nothing I just changed my shoes, let's go Ichigo"

She pouted, and stood up, she grabbed me by the arm and walked with me.

"We are leaving!"

"Take care both of you! And COME BACK AT 9:00 PM OR YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!"

Sheesh she is scary, Ichigo clanged to my arm in fear, I felt some "soft" parts on it, you know, I just moved a little bit and walked.

"She, is scary Onii-chan!"

"Yeah I know, now, why are you so dressed up? Please don't tell me you were serious with the 'awe everyone at the place' thing?!"

She let me go, walked after and put herself in front of me, did a turn and looked at me excited.

"I will awe everyone and you will be a proud Onii-chan!"

She was so cute haha I will be so sad when she leaves the house or when I leave to study at a University.

"Ok, ok, you are cute, let's get going, it will take us like 15 minutes to walk there, that's why you brought comfortable shoes?"

She looked at me and smiled surprised.

"Yeah! Wow Onii-chan you are very perceptive! You'll be a good boyfriend! Always point out those little details! We girls love it"

She got near me and grabbed my arm again. If people would see us, they would think we are a couple and I'm a little bit scared about that… NO! My heart belongs to Kuroneko! We all know it!

Well she doesn't ha….. So sad.

"Haha it's not true, I just noticed"

"It's ok Onii-chan, you did a good job"

She patted my head.

"Am I your pet or something?!"

She smiled at me and walked faster.

"Hahaha you are so fun Onii-chan, let's go! We are almost there"

This girl… she is good at doing this huh?

We ended up having a little race to the place and got there in no time! She is fast! I am starting to think she is really training for a marathon or something.

"Wooooooaaaahh look Onii-chan, it's so big!"

At least half the park which you all now know its HUGE was full of stands, food stands, kimono try out stands, mask stands, game stands, it was immense!

"Wow, this is big, I can't believe 3 hours ago it was empty!"

Ichigo looked at me with face full of hope and glistering eyes while pointing at a stand with Yakisoba.

"O-Onii-chan! Please! I'll love you for the rest of my life!"

I sighed and stared walking towards her.

"Sure, let's go"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!"

She started running to the place like a little kid.

"Haha ohh Ichigo you are so childish!"

"That's because I am with Onii-chan and I can be like this! Also, it's cute don't you see?"

I looked around and a lot of guys started looking at my little sister while blushing! I think I even saw one drooling! Ohh my god it was really uncomfortable! I wanted to kick their ass! She is in middle school you freaks!

Kuroneko had the same effect on people, although she did it because of her flashy and cute clothing, and not her acting _'all cute'_.

Don't tell her I said this or I am dead, really! DEAD!

Even though my sister attracted attention the same way Kuroneko did, but well, she is more outgoing, anyways, she was already reaching the Yakisoba stand when she stopped in full, looked around, and then came back running and got behind my back.

I was shocked, did she found a friend she didn't want to see? Some bully from school? Maybe a stalker? I don't know how to fight but if I had to I will have to take it for my sister.

She was behind me trembling, when she said in a low and shy voice.

"H-h-he! I-is th-there! I- I saw him Onii-chan! What should I do?!"

I looked around but didn't saw anyone out of the ordinary, it was just a bunch of highschoolers, kids with their parents and that, the usual.

"W-what are you saying Ichigo, there's no one there! Did you saw someone you don't want to? Let's lea…"

"NO! Please don't!"

She was still behind my back but she poked her head from a side and looked, she then trembled a lot and looked at me with uneasy eyes and shyly pointed at the front.

"O-onnii-chan, h-he is the-there!"

I was about to look around.

"D-don't be so obvious! Oh my god Onii-chan! Be subtle! He is there! Near the Yakisoba stand!"

I sighed and looked again, I was starting to imagine who she saw. I reached my cellphone on my right pocket and looked at the screen.

'_5 lost calls: Chuck Sk8'_

"I knew it, that bastard got away from his sisters haha"

Just after I finished that sentence I fell a blunt hit on my left side, I looked down and Ichigo was infuriated.

"W-what did you just called him Sorata?"

Holy mother of god, if my sister calls me by my name, I am so freaking done, really guys, she is scary as hell. I once committed the stupid action of deflating her favorite beach ball, I hid it at the roof, yeah I literally threw it over there, so she though she lost it at the beach, after a year or so, this bad storm came and the wind blew down the deflated ball, when she knew I was the culprit she didn't spoke me for almost 4 months!

So back to the topic, she was about to snap out and slap me, when I grabbed her by both arms.

"H-hey! Don't get so mad Ichigo! He told me he wasn't coming first of all, he had some stuff to tend with his sisters, now calm down! That's how we speak sometimes, sorry!"

She looked at me with teary and really mad eyes, I felt bad for her. I know she likes him, but to almost slap me?! That's too much.

"Ichigo, calm down, please, I won't talk to him like that anymore ok, I was playing, he is my friend, let's go and say hi!"

I was about to walk when I felt like if I were pinned down by something on my left side.

I turned around and Ichigo was there, trembling while holding my left side.

"P-please don't, I can't bear it, you made me almost snap out… I need to calm down"

She was still red since she got mad, and was trembling, she was nervous, does she really like this guy that much? I mean he has nothing special! He is rude, reckless, not that smart, well when he wants he is a real genius, and well, he is Chuck! C'mon that's enough to not like him!

I sighed and looked at her with a comforting face.

"Look Ichigo, I am sorry ok? Calm down, let's sit on that bench"

*Sniff*

She just nodded and started walking while taking cover with my body and never letting go from my left side.

We got on the bench and she relaxed a little bit.

*Sob*

I looked at her, she was covering her face with both her hands, did I just made my sister cry over a friend?

I suck if that's the case.

"Ichi, what's wrong?"

"*Sob* Onii-chan, so-sorry for hitting and bad mouthing you!"

She hugged me tight, I was so happy, I love my little sister she is really cute. I patted her head to calm her down.

"Now, now, it's ok, don't worry, calm down and don't cry, your make up will get ruined, we need to say hi to Chuck or he might leave"

She instantly snapped out of it, let me go and started cleaning her face.

"O-ok Onii-chan I am ready…. I think"

Poor Ichigo she was so nervous, I guess they will never be able to play along again that easily.

I stood up and Ichigo took my hand and started walking by my side, she tried getting behind me several times, I just had to pull her to my side again.

"Don't get behind me! That's too obvious! He will feel awkward and leave!"

"Ok, sorry"

So, after struggling with the crowd and with my little sister I was able to reach Chuck.

"Hey Chuck! You made it man!"

Chuck turned around and looked at me and at my sister, he saw Ichigo and his eyes opened wide but he did his best to avoid being noticed, I know, she is cute hehe.

"H-hey! Sorata! Ichigo! Long time no see! I was able to break free from my sisters! It was horrible man! They wanted me to try new makeup samples one of my sisters got at her job!"

Ohh yeah, one of his sisters worked at this big makeup company, so she got a lot of samples.

"Hello Chuck-san"

Ichigo was nervous as hell! I felt her hand trembling while grabbing me.

"Hey Ichigo! How you've been! You look so different! Wow! You look cute today!"

Ichigo got all red up to her ears and looked away, she started stuttering, so I intervened to help her out.

I grabbed her and pulled her by my side, which made Chuck look at me instead of her, she calmed down a little bit.

"Haha! Yeah, she wanted to try new looks you know! Girls… pffft hahaha"

"Haha yeah right, well she looks good thou, way to go Ichigo!" Chuck winked at her while smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

My poor little sister looked at him with a super troubled face, her eyes opened wide and her body started to tremble, and she was still red up to her ears. You could almost see steam coming out of her head!

"So what'cha guys doing around this place? Wanna grab a bite or something?"

I looked at Ichigo who looked at me uneasy, she was really nervous.

I whispered her.

"Hey, see? You'll get to eat with him! Be happier! Now, move and act normal! If I can I'll leave you guys alone a little bit"

She got startled.

"What? Are you nuts Onii-chan? I will collapse! I am really nervous!"

"Calm down Ichigo, just act natural, like you always do! C'mon is Chuck, an old friend!"

"I know! But I can't now that well… I've realized this"

"So, you've realized what now?"

We both looked to our side and Chuck was there getting into our conversation, Ichigo got scared and fell to the ground, I just moved to a side.

"Dude what the hell! Don't get into people's conversations like that!"

"Ha?! You were the ones whispering like crazy I just wanted to know what was going on!"

I just sighed.

"Here Ichigo, get up, sorry for startling you"

Chuck bent forward and extended his arm to help my little sister get up, she reluctantly took his hand and got up. She was all red! But I think Chuck didn't notice.

"T-thanks Chuck-san…"

"Hey just call me Chuck! C'mon Ichigo, we've known each other for around 7 years! You don't need to add honorifics!"

Ichigo looked away, she was bright red, I'm starting to think Chuck is just acting a fool about this. I'll ask him later.

"Ok, Chu-Chuck, sorry"

Ichigo looked at the ground.

"Aaaaaaanyways, so, you guys want to try out the best Yakisoba you'll ever have in your entire life?"

I looked at Chuck he was being serious, by the way he was still holding my sister's hand, is this a signal?

"Sure, let's go Ichigo"

"Y-Yes…"

Poor girl, she will have a heart attack for sure.

"Ok let's go, don't let go Ichigo, grab your bro for me please"

I took Ichigo's hand and Chuck started running. Well, kind of, Ichigo's nervous clumsiness was impeding us from running anyways.

"Hey Ichigo, are you alright? Anything wrong?"

Chuck looked concerned.

"E-er… I… no! I'm ok! Hahaha"

She gave this really nervous laughter.

"You must be hungry hahaa wait and you'll see! Your mouth will fly to heaven!"

Chuck started to press on. I was starting to get dragged around by them, when I tripped and hit someone.

I let my sister's hand go, which looked at me in despair, I just told her to hang out there.

I got up and before I was able to follow them, people invaded the place, it was literally a sea of people! Where did they came from?!

I reached the person who I crashed with and helped it get up, I started looking in front of me to look for Ichigo and Chuck but it was no good.

"I am really sorry I wasn't paying attention, I was even being dragged by a friend and my sister haha sorry. If you'll excuse me, I need to look for them"

I started moving forward.

"Ara Akasaka-san, why in such a hurry? You won't even apologize to my sister which you've just bumped to?"

I froze, I knew that voice! I knew it! It was her! I did a 180° turn and there she was.

"K-Kuroneko?!"

She looked at me with a pleasant smile, but I was sure she was restraining from bashing me since I crashed with her sister.

"H-hey Ku….."

"How rude of you for not apologizing sir"

I looked to my left and saw this girl, but she looked like around 10 or 11 years old, maybe 12. She had the same hime style bangs as Kuroneko, but she had brownish hair and shorter hair, arranged in short twin tails, they passed her shoulders by a little bit, she was wearing a regular t-shirt, white with kind of a redish color on the shoulders, a dark red skirt and regular shoes.

"Ohh I am sorr… hold on! I know you!"

She looked at me and she then realized, she ran to Kuroneko's side and pointed at me.

"I-it's the delinquent skateboarder from the afternoon!"

"HA?! Delinquent? I am sorry I didn't even do anything to you! Yeah! I wallrode that side of the wall since I saw you guys on the other side! Why do you call me a delinquent?!"

"You aren't supposed to do that! What if someone was going up the stairs at that point?!"

"AHEM!"

We both shut our mouths and looked at Kuroneko who was kind of mad, she had her eyes closed and a clenched fist, she was clearly restraining from saying something rude. Probably to me, since I am the delinquent and also crashed with her sister.

"S-so… Akasaka-san… you were doing what? And Hinata, please calm down, he is not a delinquent, he is a classmate"

Hinata calmed down and looked at me. She then looked at Kuroneko, and then at me, I started to feel nervous being around both of them, I tried to look away. Hinata looked at me and then her eyes gleamed as if she had just found out something. Is this girl this smart and sharp?! Am I too obvious? Someone help!

"Sorry, my bad"

I blushed a little bit, I just quarreled with her? Am I destined to do this with her sisters too?

"No, I am sorry, I was distracted and crashed with you sorry"

I bowed, she blushed and started to move her hands in the air to stop me from bowing.

"S-stop! It's ok, sorry! It was an accident!"

"AHEM!"

We both looked at Kuroneko again, which by the way was wearing "regular" clothing, she even looked tomboyish! She was wearing a white T-Shirt with a black cat in the middle of the chest and black cargo pants, her hair was tied up in a single pony tail and she was wearing sneakers.

She looked so cute! Tomboyish Kuroneko!

"S-sorry Kuroneko-sama don't get mad!"

"A-Akasaka-san, you haven't answered my question"

I froze.

"A-ahahaha about that wall ride…"

"Yes! About that, answer me now!"

I looked at them and I noticed there were only two Gokou sisters, the youngest one was missing.

"H-hey! Kuroneko-sama! I noticed one of your sisters is missing!"

"She is with my parents at the moment…. DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT SORATA!"

She realized what she said, she looked away and started blushing a lot, and I also blushed and looked away.

Hinata on the other hand, started looking at us in a curious way, she then smiled and intervened.

"Rurinee, don't be mad at this guy, he just did a trick on that skateboard, he is not even using it right now, why? Aren't you guys like super attached to them?"

I calmed down and looked at her with thankful eyes.

"Ahh, yeah, we kind of are, but well I came here with my little sister, but I just lost her hahaha"

I pated the back of my head, Hinata looked at me displeased, Kuroneko on the other hand, looked at the void, muttering something I think I heard her saying _'I said his name out loud, I said his name out loud' _or something like that, I guess I just misheard.

Kuroneko calmed down and got back to her Onee-sama mood.

"S-so… A-akasaka-san… you did a wall ride, what's that?"

"Ah-ahahahaha… it's nothing that flashy"

"Just tell me already!"

Damn she is scary, even Hinata looked at her estranged, but she started to smile like if she just found out something… it was a scary smile to be honest with you guys.

"I just jumped over 6 stairs and instead of going down them I placed my skateboard and _'Rode the wall down', _landed and left, it's not that flashy"

Kuroneko trembled a little bit, she was containing herself again.

"Y-you… are you stupid? Do you want to die? I've already told you to be careful! I need… I mean, we! The WHOLE team, need you! You are our main debugger!"

"Ahh I know, sorry Kuroneko-sama! I won't die, at most I'll just break a bone or something, and I just hope that does NOT happen!"

She looked away kind of sad and muttered.

"Me neither…"

"Ha?! What did you say Rurinee?"

This last question was made by Hinata, who looked at Kuroneko with a questioning and curious smile as if she just found out something.

"Ah…I…No-nothing! Just, Hinata, let's go! I feel like if my life force is being sucked away by some evil being!"

She looked at me on this last sentence, I mean, she is the one with Chunnibyou!

"Aww, already? C'mon Rurinee let's a little bit longer with Akasaka-san and play!"

"W-wha-what what are you saying? No! We need to go now, it's late already! And he is looking for his sister, he has no time to play with us!"

"Ahh actually she is with a frien…."

"No...Time…to…play...with...US!"

Kuroneko looked uneasy, kind of desperate to leave, wow am I that disgusting? I'm so sad now.

"Hey but, the fireworks, let's see them together! You guys can help me find my sis…"

"Sorry Akasaka-san, that won't do, I can't watch those hideous things… not… right now…"

Kuroneko looked sad, did she remembered something about her past I didn't knew?

"Ohh I see… so bad, ahh well, it's late and cute ladies like you need to go home huh?"

Kuroneko blushed a lot! Hinata just smiled at me and gave a little glance at Kuroneko, she then smiled.

"Well, it's been a pleasure Akasaka-san, sorry for calling you delinquent, just don't do anything out of hand"

Hinata bowed, I bowed to her.

"Haha the pleasure's mine! Sorry for that misunderstanding, I won't wall ride stuff without checking its empty"

She smiled at me and winked me an eye, is she now flirting with me?!

She looked at Kuroneko who was looking at me from time to time, but she was mainly looking at the crowd.

"So… Kuroneko-sama"

She got startled and looked at me kind of fed up.

"A-akasaka-san…"

"Y-yes?"

"C-could you please stop calling me that in front of my sister?"

"Ah… Go-kou-sama?"

She got all red and stomped the floor

"Cut the _'-sama'_ part already! Keep calling me Kuroneko!"

"Oh… ok sorry sorry! Hahaha Kuroneko…"

She looked at me nervously.

"Y-yes Akasaka-san?"

"Do you need me to escort you to the usual place?"

She blushed a lot! Hinata looked at both of us in awe and then smirked.

"Ha? Usual place? What does that mean Rurinee?!"

Kuroneko was fully red and started stuttering and moved her hands randomly to avoid us seeing her blushed face.

"Th-th-that! Is, is n-not how it s-sounds! He h-has escorted me because I've…"

She calmed down and thought about what she was going to say, she then got her composure back and looked at me coldly as always.

"Y-yeah! That's right! He is my underling! And he was carrying stuff for me those days! And since he is under my control he would at least had the courtesy of letting me know he planned on running wild at this event!" She looked at me kind of upset while blushing a little bit, but got her composure back in a second and continued.

"So he escorted me to the neighborhood and then I continued alone, that's all! Now stop asking!"

"Hooo… is that so... A-K-A-S-A-K-A-san?"

This girl is sharp, she knows I like her sister I'm pretty sure!

"Y-yeah! Hahaha, I am her underling I lost a bet with her, so I helped her carry some stuff! Ahh—ahahahaha"

She looked at me and started smiling a lot, she calmed down after a little time.

"Ahh… I see… its ok then, no problem"

"S-so… Hinata, let's go already, Akasaka-san, t-thanks for your offering, but we are near our house, so don't worry and continue looking for your sister"

I felt sad, I wanted to talk more to her, she looked sad for some reason, I could feel she was sad, but I didn't knew why… I'll ask her when I see her later.

"Ohh ok, well… it's been a pleasure Akasaka-san"

"Sorata, you can just call me Sorata if you want"

She smiled at me, I smiled back, and Kuroneko looked at us with warm eyes and blushed a little bit, so she looked away.

"Okay… Sorata-nii-san!"

Wow, that felt weird, as if she was implying something, I guess she called me like that since they are all girls as Kuroneko told me the other day.

"Ahh hahaha look Kuroneko now I have two little sisters!"

"S-shut up pervert! She is my sister, go find your own!"

Kuroneko was blushing a lot, Hinata smiled at us and looked at Kuroneko.

"Wow, Rurinee what's going on?"

"Nothing Hinata! Let's go, you are so grounded I won't cook for you for a year!"

"Awww please don't do that!"

While saying that, Kuroneko gave me a warm look as if she was saying good bye to me, I understood and just waved her good bye, they started walking away, in the direction where I first went with Kuroneko at our gaming date, or research meeting as she calls it.

I was watching them depart, when Hinata looked at me and started waving her hand to say good bye.

"Take care Soratanii-san! I hope we can see each other again!"

"Hi-Hinata! Stop calling him like that!"

"Huh? Why? He told me I could call him Sorata"

"Y-yes! B-but only that! Now stop saying nonsense, people could get the wrong idea!"

"You are blushing a lot Rurinee…"

"Sh-shut up!"

After that I couldn't hear anything since they were too far away from me. I could however feel that Kuroneko was watching me with the corner of her eye until we weren't able to see each other because of the distance.

I stretched and smiled a lot, I was able to see Kuroneko! And I even met her sister Hinata, who is sharp like a genius! I hope she doesn't bother me about that the next time I see her. This was a really good night, I can't wait to talk to Kuroneko again at the club!

"Ohh well, I need to find Chuck and my sister"

I looked around and people were more scattered so I was able to see farther, and I was able to see the Yakisoba stand Chuck was talking about, how did I knew? There was like a 10 meter long line to get your order!

"Well, let's start from there and look for them, if I don't find them in 5 minutes I'll just call one of them"

I started walking towards the Yakisoba stand, I just hope my sister is alive, I know Chuck won't do anything to her, but I just hope she was able to get back to normal with him.

After I reached the stand, I wasn't able to find them, I looked around on other places until I saw a little zone with tables and chairs, and… there they were!

I started walking there, and I noticed my sister and him were chatting normally.

"Ah… she snapped out of it, excellent"

I could tell she was scared like hell, and well Chuck… was just being Chuck, I guess he is not being able to realize she has a crush on him, and that's better.

I got there and my sister gave me a relaxed look, as trying to say 'It's ok, don't worry about it'.

"Soo… should I stay or should I go?"

I tried asking her that, but she didn't seem to understand, after that, Chuck looked at me and stood up and started waving, you could see my sister's disappointed look.

"Yooo! Sorata! Over here man!"

I just said hi with my hand and started walking near there.

"Dude! Where the hell you've been?!"

Chuck told me this while sitting back, as I checked the table, there were 3 plates with Yakisoba.

My little sister looked at me with an uneasy look, I knew she was mad because I interrupted her, but well, I couldn't just let them alone and it was almost 9:00 PM!

"Well you guys just ran into a random crowd I bumped into… some people… and well I lost track of both of you! And have you seen that freaking line! It's like 2 km long!"

My little sister sighed, and Chuck just laughed it off.

"Onii-chan… It wasn't that crowded when we arrived but they took some time to give us our order! Now please just eat!"

She moved a plate near me and gave me a pair of wood sticks.

I took some Yakisoba with them and blew a little bit, they were still hot.

I was about to eat them and Chuck looked at me with a kinky smirk.

"Soo… Sorata… who were this 'persons' you just bumped into?!"

I looked at him surprised, this guy! He is sharp as Hinata! My little sister looked at me, she than blinked a couple of times and started smiling.

"O-onii-chan! You've already got yourself a date? Wow so bold! Don't tell me it was that person from that gaming date you've got the other day?"

I was so nervous! Two against one! C'mon it's not fair!

"Ah… haha n-noo! Just some guys from school"

I looked away to avoid them asking me more questions.

"G-gaming date? N-no way! With that gothic Lolita? You went on a date with her? WAY TO GO SORATA!"

Chuck started hitting my back I was about to spit all the yakisoba I just got inside my mouth.

I choke a little bit, took my little sister's bottle of water and drank.

"W-what the hell Chuck! She is a friend ok?!"

I gave him a look to cut it out, I didn't want my little sister to start thinking stuff like that! She had a crush on him already!

He got it and calmed down.

"Ohh I see, sorry, my bad! Hahahaha"

He sat down and started eating, my little sister was eating her yakisoba. She gave the regular uneasy feel to me and looked from time to time to Chuck.

Do I also look like that with Kuroneko? Wow I hope she doesn't find out or she will beat me to death.

After eating that, I looked at the time, it was 8:25 PM, the fireworks show was about to start! So I gouged on the food and drank some more water and looked at where the people walked.

"Sorata what are you looking for?"

Chuck asked me confused.

"Ah the fireworks, we went to see those and then we'll leave, we've got a 9:00 PM Curfew"

Chuck looked at both of us and smiled.

"Heh, follow me, let's go I know a good place.

My little sister and I looked at each other confused, but we just stood up and followed him.

After 2 or 3 minutes of walking, we got near a big tree.

"Dude, we can't climb that…"

I mean, my little sister was wearing a dress after all.

"No dude! Look past it!"

I looked and there was this big slide, it was kind of tall but it had a kind of a tower on the top in which we would perfectly fit.

"Ohh I see! How clever!"

"Haha I told you guys to trust me"

We got there and Chuck started climbing. I looked at my little sister, who gave me a confused look, she then realized something and blushed and hit me on a side.

"You pervert Onii-chan!"

"What? I was just asking of you wanted to go first to get Chuck help you out at the top! Stupid! Like hell I'd like to see your underwear!"

She looked at me surprised.

"Are you really my Onii-chan?! How clever!"

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?"

She giggled a little bit and stuck her tongue a little bit while blinking.

"Just a little clueless! Hehe!"

Chuck reached the top and yelled.

"Hey! Are you going to stay there or you want to see this thing!? C'mon!"

I sighed and looked at my little sister.

"Look, just go, I'll wait until you get there pretending I am tying my shoelaces ok?"

She gave me a super happy look and hugged me a little bit while whispering.

"You really are the best Onii-chan in the world! I love you!"

I blushed, she was being really lovely today huh?

She started climbing the stairs, but she looked down to make sure I wasn't looking at her, really who does she think I am?

After she got to the top, Chuck helped her get on the platform, she was so nervous she almost fell off! But managed to get there.

"Here I go"

I was half way the place when the first firework was sent, it did a big blast and got the place full or a red color, it was beautiful.

I got the top, Chuck was sitting on the slide, and my little sister was behind him nervous.

I got near her and tapped her head, she looked at me surprised and smiled, and she then looked at Chuck and whispered.

"He rejected me…"

I froze, wow how?! Did she confess or something!?

Poor Ichigo! I'll cheer her up later, I just hugged her sideways and took my cellphone and started filming the fireworks.

Ichigo looked at me curiously and whispered. "Onii-chan why are you filming this?"

I smiled and looked at the cellphone's screen while trying to keep it steady.

"I just want to get this to a dear friend who wasn't able to see this, and I'll also upload it to Nico Douga, it's beautiful"

She smiled and leaned on me sideways.

"Thanks Onii-chan, this day was fun"

We stood silent there, Chuck didn't say a word. Maybe he overheard Ichigo and felt guilty?

The fireworks show ended, and Chuck stood up and looked at us.

"Guys, I have to go ok? See you around have a nice night, and thanks for everything Ichigo-chan, keep being cute ok?"

He looked at us with a big smile, and let himself off the slide, which was kind of long.

"Remember! This is the fun part of the ride! See ya later! Hahahahaaha!"

This guy is crazy, but I'm pretty sure he will try to go down with a skateboard. I'll have to stop him.

Ichigo looked down, she didn't say a word and went down the slide, which made her scream full of joy.

"Ahh hell, let's try to cheer her up"

I let myself off the slide and landed on the other side, Ichigo was waiting for me there.

"So… what did you said?"

She looked sad, but faked a smile.

"Ah? What are you talking about Onii-chan?"

I sighed and grabbed her hand, she got surprised and got away.

"W-what are you trying to do perv?!"

"I just want to cheer you up Ichigo! What happened with Chuck?"

She sighed and looked at the floor, she was pretty sad.

"Don't get mad ok?"

"I won't promise anything since I told you to wait!"

"I know! I did ask him with a lot of subtlety but he instantly turned me down!"

I stopped in full, which made my little sister to stop and look at me while tilting her head sideways.

"What happened Onii-chan?"

"Did you just said, you asked him while being subtle?"

She got nervous and started to back a little bit.

"Y-yes?"

I sighed and recovered from my depression.

"Ichigo, he is LAME! He will never understand even if you asked him directly! You'll have to be more patient!"

She cheered a little bit and looked at me with a face full of hope.

"R-really? Why?"

"What did you say to him?"

She blushed and took air in, she carefully chose her words and answered.

"I asked him if he had a Girlfriend, he said he didn't, I asked him if he liked someone, he said he didn't, I asked him if he wanted a relationship in the future and he just said "nah, it's too troublesome" what's wrong with him?!"

She pouted and stomped the floor with one foot, she was behaving like a little kid.

So she did asked him that directly but yeah he was being honest, I'll ask him, or just let him tell me what happened.

"Hahahah Ichigo! I just told you! He is dense! Just let him be and wait! Ok?"

My little sister sobbed while crying from the relief I just gave her.

"Really, you are the best Onii-chan in the world!"

She hugged me by the arm while saying this, it was so cute! But well… people will get the bad idea.

"H-hey! People are staring you know?"

"So? You are my brother I don't care… and I love Chuck-san!"

"Shhhhh! Don't be so loud he could be around!"

She stopped in full shocked.

"Haha just kidding, let's go!"

She pouted and looked at me all mad.

"Onii-chan you idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

"Ahh haha sorry!"

After around 15 minutes walking we arrived home, it took us a little bit more time since I went to a convenience store to get credit for my cellphone since I forgot to get it when we got to the park. Mom waited for us, and well we didn't got grounded.

We told her we found Chuck there and we didn't see the hour, we arrived 5 minutes late.

My sister went to her room and I went to mine.

I left all my things on the PC table top and changed into something more comfortable.

"Well, this was the best day ever, I had lots of fun with my little sister and Chuck and I also met Kuroneko and her little sister Hinata! I hope we can play more often hehe"

I blushed while saying this, how would it feel to play with Kuroneko and my little sister some videogames, they both are bad losers in the end.

"Ohh well I hope I can get to know that someday… hope…fully… one… day…"

I fell asleep.

I was sleeping when I started hearing a rumbling noise.

"Ugh…"

I moved my arm and covered my eyes with, but I still heard that rumbling noise.

"What now…"

I woke up and sat on my bed while still being sleepy. I looked at the hour 1:24 AM

"1:24 am? The hell? What's that?"

It stopped…

I was about to sleep when I heard it again, I looked everywhere, and then I saw a flash on the PC desk.

"Huh…?"

It was my cellphone it was ringing, I grew the habit of placing my cellphone on silent mode before sleeping since I get emails and such at night and I was constantly getting awoken by it. Instead the cell phone vibrated which was less loud and I slept without issues.

But the ringing vibration was strong, so I could hear the rumbling noise while sleeping, but I had never been called at night before.

I used my left hand to pat the desk since I was still sleepy and took the phone and answered without watching.

"Err… hello?"

It was silent.

"Who is this? It's late! What'cha want?"

"…."

"Ok I'm hanging up, see ya punk"

"N-no! Wait"

I heard that voice, and I fell off the bed.

"Oww…"

"W-what happened? Akasaka, are you all right?"

"Oww… Ku-kuroneko?!"

It was her definitely! She sounded nervous on the other side of the line. And why is she even calling me this late? Did something happen?!

"Y-yes, A-akasaka-san, what happened?"

"Ohh, hehe nothing I just fell off the bed, I was surprised, why are you calling me this late, did something happened?"

She sighed on the other side of the phone.

"You fell? My darkness powers even reach you through the phone? Wow you are a weak human really…"

There she goes again with this Chuunibyou infection.

"Ah, haha well this is the first time a girl calls me, besides my sister obviously"

"Ohh… w-well that's something… an-anyways, I am sorry I called you this late…"

"Ahh its ok, I am awake already, what's up, do you need help with anything, something happened?"

She sounded calmer I guess mocking me was a way of releasing her stress.

"Oohh, sorry for calling this late, I just wanted to know if you have something to do tomorrow"

My heart almost got out of my chest! Is she inviting me on a date again?!

I started trembling and got really nervous! Why is she always the one who gets me into this situations? I've never asked her out for once! Just that time we played video games.

I'm sure the thinks I am a coward by this time.

"Eh… we-well tomorrow I'm f-free, why do you ask?"

She stopped breathing, like she was surprised or something.

"Ku-kuroneko are you there?"

"Ohh ahh… s-sorry, I saw a bug and kept quiet so it won't see me"

"W-what am I saying? J-just, why didn't you read my message? I waited for you to answer, but since you didn't I called you, was it a bad idea?"

She sounded concerned, but it's ok, if it's her she can call me anytime.

"Ahh nah, its ok Kuroneko, you can call me at any time and I will answer your call, don't worry, so, a bug?"

"S-shut up! Just answer my question!"

"Ohh yeah, well I told you already, I have nothing to do, why?"

She took a deep breath and stood quiet for a moment. And then answered with a lot of hesitation.

"C-can we meet tomorrow at the big park? I need to discuss something with you about the game"

I knew it! She will never ask me on a date. I was slowly fading away.

"Ohh that… s-sure! What time?" I guess she could tell I was obviously disappointed.

"That? What were you expecting Akasaka-san?"

I stood silent.

"W-what?! Answer me! Y-you pervert what where you expecting? S-stupid human being! Die already!"

"Wow, so-sorry! I really thought you had something on your hands right now and needed help, I got worried! That's all… hahaha"

"N-no, I'm all right, t-thanks for asking, sorry for concerning you"

Another awkward silent moment.

"S-so Kuroneko"

"Y-yes?"

"Did you had fun at the festival?"

Her breathing got heavy, is she cold or something?

"H-hello? Kuroneko?"

"S-shut up! It, was… different"

"Hehe I see, well I got to see you with other clothing besides that gothic Lolita outfit… you looked c-cute"

"H-hii…!"

She stood silent for a moment.

"W-what are you saying perverted dog! Y-you are shameless!"

"Huh? I was complimenting you!"

"S-shut up…" On the background of the call I could hear a voice… "Rurinee, what are you doing on the phone?"

"T-tamaki!"

I guess it was her other sister, wow, this family, they sleep really late! But I've never seen Kuroneko tired or something.

"Whadare you doing Ruri-nee? Are you talking with someone at the phone? Is it a boy?"

Haha this kid, she sounds little and she is this sharp?! Wow no wonder they are family, Hinata was the same

"W-what are you s-saying Tamaki! Go to s-sleep already! S-sorry, I have to go, see you tomorrow at 12 pm!"

"Y-yeah! Have a good ni…"

She hung up.

I looked at the phone and smiled, I was able to talk to her more and we are having a date tomorrow! Well… it's not a date per se, but I will get to see her.

I was laying on my bed thinking about it, when my cellphone vibrated again.

I jumped a little bit since it scared me.

"What the… who is it now?!"

I unlocked the screen _'1 New Message: Fallen Angel Kuroneko'_

I opened the message immediately.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *underling*_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Sorry about that, my little sister woke up, but she is sleeping already. You too have a good night Akasaka-san, see you tomorrow.´_

Underling? Wow she now calls me that? And what is this? Android now lets me see how I am named from another person's cellphone?

I smiled a lot, I was about to place my cellphone on the desk but I dropped it.

"Ahh damn! I hope the screen is ok!"

I reached it and I just saw a "Message Sent" screen but it was kind of late.

"What the hell was that?!"

I was about to check what was sent when I got a new message, again, from Kuroneko

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Underling*_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Akasaka-san… don't you think it's kind of late to ask that? Stupid underling… Just sleep already! See you tomorrow, I'm out to sleep, have a good night._

_PS: Why such a proper wording? Did you even wrote that?'_

I froze I knew what she was talking about.

I immediately opened the "sent messages" section and I was able to confirm it… the message Chuck tried to send before was sent by mistake!

Ohh god I wanted to die so badly! I dug my head on the pillows.

"Damn it now I have to answer her"

I was so nervous but I had to clear this misunderstanding.

"Ok here I go"

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: None_

_Body: S-sorry, that message was a mistake, please disregard it! My friend Chuck wrote it trying to tease me with you! I'm sorry! Don't hate me, I mean he knows we are friends since he has seen us together playing video games and such. Good night! Sorry!'_

I sent the message.

That stupid Chuck will hear me later!

I got an almost instant response.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *underling*_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Ohh is that so? Why was he teasing you? What's the meaning of this?! Perverted underling! Die already!'_

I was about to cry, she got mad! Stupid Chuck I will punch him in the face when I get to see him!

I was about to throw away my cellphone off the window, when I got a new message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *underling*_

_Subject: None_

_Body: But I still want to see you tomorrow to talk about the game! Only that! No other intentions! Sleep well!'_

Ahh my Angel Kuroneko-chan! I love her so much! She is so cute sometimes! And hard other times.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Sorry! He has a big imagination! I'll see you tomorrow Kuroneko-chan!'_

I was teasing her, she made fun of me before!

I got an answer right away, what is she even expecting me to answer or something?!

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *underling*_

_Subject: Sleep!_

_Body: Shut up! Go to sleep! And don't be late!'_

I left my cellphone on the desk and closed my eyes.

I have a semi date tomorrow with Kuroneko I was so excited!

But I started wondering, what does she need to talk about, maybe she found a big bug and she is not able to solve it by herself?

"Ahh I'll find out tomorrow".

I woke up it was kind of early, around 8:00 am.

"Ugh… it's really early, I want to sleep more…"

I closed my eyes but I wasn't able to sleep, I remembered I was going to see Kuroneko at 12 pm at the big park. I was so nervous, I've already seen her like this once but its so nerve wrecking!

"Well I'll just have to do something else to distract myself"

I stood up and went to the restroom, no one was awake, so I walked slowly. I opened the door and get in, washed my face, and brushed my teeth.

"I guess I'll just goof around at the skate park some time and then get ready to go with Kuroneko"

I went to my room and changed to my regular skateboarding clothing. I took my shoes with me and my skateboard.

I went to down to the living room but no one was there.

"I'll just grab something light"

I ate some cereal and left.

The weather was nice, but it was chilly so I had to use a hoodie to protect from the wind.

"Ok, let's go and play some time at the park"

I kicked the floor and left, I was skating when I got a call.

"Who is it?"

I checked and it was Kinomoto-san

"Hello Kinomoto-san"

"Yoo! Akasaka-san! How you've been?!"

"Ahh I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Ahh haha I'm doing fine, how's everything going with Kuroneko-chan?!"

I stopped in full I almost tripped myself!

"Ahhh Ahhh hold on!"

I recovered my balance and stopped skating.

"What happened Akasaka-san what are you doing?"

"Ahh I was skating haha sorry!"

"Ohh you skate this early in the morning?"

Talk about someone who just called me at 8:00 AM!

"Ehh sometimes, but why are you calling me this early?!"

"Ohh sorry hehe I was just saying hi! And wanted to know if you've seen my emails?"

I remembered I got two from her the other day but I didn't read them.

"Ahh sorry I've been busy, but I'll check them later, do you need something done now? I can go back to my house and do that if you want"

She cleared her throat and sounded embarrassed.

"Please, I am so sorry! I will give you something! I know! I'll get Kuroneko-chan's 3 measures for you!"

I got flustered by that! I started blinking a lot and then slapped myself.

"Owww"

"Akasaka-san what happened?"

"You! Why are you saying such non sense?! I'll go home and help you! You don't need to bribe me with such things!"

"Ohh is that so?!" She gave me a provocative voice

"A-akasaka-san why do you know that information from me? I am embarrassed, sorry I will grow up more for you"

Her impersonation was almost perfect, that made my heart almost explode of the rush!

"Sh-Shut it Kinimoto-san stop saying nonsense!"

"Bwaaaahahahaha you are so cute Akasaka-san! Don't get mad!"

"Yeah yeah, don't tease me like that!"

"Haha sorry I couldn't stop myself!"

This girl, she is just making fun of me.

"Ok ok, let me go home, I'll message you when I get there ok?"

"Ok, thanks a lot Akasaka-san! Be careful! And fight!"

She hung up.

Fight? For what! I was just going to go back to my house which was around 6 blocks away.

"Ahh well, I guess I have something to do before I meet with Kuroneko"

I got home, it was around 8:30 am. My little sister was already awake in her room.

I left my stuff on the bed and sat on the computer which was into sleep mode.

"Ok let's see what's going on with Kinomoto's code"

I opened the email.

"Ohh yeah I was going to let her know I was home now. I'll just call her back"

I dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

She immediately answered.

"Yes? Hello?"

"Hey Kinomoto-san it's me, Sorata"

"Ohh hey! You're home already?!"

"Yep hehe I was nearby anyways, so, I'm about to open the code now"

"Ehh… ahh ok…"

She looked hesitant, I didn't know why.

I opened the code on my compiler and BAM! It had a buttload of errors!

"Kinomoto-san what's the meaning of this?"

My hand was trembling because of the anger I felt, she was so sloppy!

"Ahh hahaha, sorry, don't be mad! I knew you would get mad! Awwww"

She sounded nervous, but honestly, the code had around 3,000 lines and it had around 500 errors! What a pain!

"Kinomoto-san, really… you aren't this sloppy! What happened?"

She sighed.

"I… ok I'll tell you Akasaka-san… I got in a fight with Hideki and now he won't talk to me"

I felt so sad, poor Kinomoto-san she was such a good, girl, I don't know what happened, but I hope they get back together soon, it would be really awkward to see both of them at the club like this.

"So… you got in fight with him? And what does that even have to do with this creature! This demon sent from hell? Ohh god I will have to call a priest!"

Kinomoto-san giggled. "Ohh Akasaka-san you are such a good person. You always cheer me up"

I blushed, I did that unconsciously. I mean I always help people when I can.

"Hehe, it's ok Kinomoto-san don't feel down, you guys will get back together"

Her voice trembled, as if she was about to cry.

"I… I don't know Akasaka-san… this fight was big, it was over something stupid! I overreacted, but he won't listen to me!"

"Hey now, calm down, what happened if I can know"

She calmed down and took a deep breath.

"We were in a kind of date, I mean kind of, because we never agreed to it being one, although we both knew it was"

"Don't tell me you guys argued over that…"

"No! We didn't! It was something different!"

"Ok, what happened?"

While she told me this, I was already debugging, I took the easy ones while speaking with her since I couldn't pay too many attention to the code since I was listening to her.

"We were walking, and a really cute girl came out of nowhere and hugged him! Stating she was a childhood friend and she kept calling him Onii-chan!"

"Ahh, say, Kinomoto-san don't you think… I mean… that could happen. I mean it's plausible"

"What! Are you defending that stupid girl? She clung on him for around 10 minutes until I left!"

"Ahh Kinimoto-san calm down, don't you think she may be his friend? I mean I don't have any left from those years, but I guess if I saw someone who I am in good terms after a while. I would be really happy to see him or her back"

Kinomoto sighed, she was at loss with me, but it was the truth!

"W-well you've got a point… an-anyways! I got mad, he went after me and I slapped him and cursed him and told him he was a stupid lolicon and left running"

I was shocked! I couldn't even imagine Kinomoto doing that! On the other hand… certain specific gothic Lolita…

"K-Kinomoto-san… why don't you just call him to apologize?"

She started sobbing… crap I made her cry I am the worst!

"*sob* I... he is not answering my calls or messages or emails!"

She started crying like a crazy baby, I had to make her stop!

"Ki-Kinomoto-san! Calm down! It's ok! Don't cry like that!"

"B-but! He will never talk to meeeeee agaaaaaaaaaaiiiinnnnnnn! Bwahh!"

Wow she is a loud girl while crying huh?

"Calm down! Look, I'll call him and ask him what's going on, ok?"

She stopped crying on that instant… was this her original motive?

"R-really?!"

"Yes I will, now just calm down and tell me when you need this done"

"Ahh… could I get it before 12 pm? I need to continue with the animations and transitions, but I can't past where I am standing right now without that code…"

I sighed, she was taking advantage of me!

"Ok Kinomoto-san let me see what I can do ok?"

"Really? Ohh god Akasaka-san! You are really a nice guy! If I didn't have Hideki already, I would so hit on you! Hahaha"

Was this a confession? I started shaking and blushed profusely.

"W-what are you saying hahaha don't speak nonsense!"

"Hehe you are a good boy Akasaka-san… and I know of a certain someone who has noticed already. But she has something I can't still figure out that doesn't let her open to you"

I knew she was talking about Kuroneko, but I don't think she sees me as a good guy, for that.

I guessed that 'curse' she told me the other day was preventing her for being more open to me, maybe she was scared of getting hurt, but like hell I would do so!

"Hehe yeah, but I don't think she sees me the same way I do Kinomoto-san, it's ok I just want to be her friend at least"

"Ahhhhh really? Auto-friendzone Akasaka-san? That's so sad! You deserve better c'mon!"

Ouch, that hurt.

"I don't even know if she sees me that way Kinomoto-san!" I rebuked.

She sighed.

"I guess, you guys will find out later… but whatever haha just help meee! Pleaseee! I will treat you dinner or something!"

"Haha its ok, I'll mail you when I'm finished ok?"

"Thanks Akasaka-san! You rule! See you around if you need anything let me know please!"

"Hehe you are welcome, and if you can, go to Hideki's house or something and clear up that misunderstanding!"

"Y-yes… thanks a lot, have a nice one!"

"Bye!"

She hung up.

"Haa, what a problematic couple! Well… let's see what's going on with this code from hell"

I started debugging the easy parts, those took me around 20 minutes.

"Damn that was tiring and those where the obvious ones! Ahh I'll just take a quick break"

I went out of my room and down to the living room, my dad left for work while I was talking with Kinomoto-san and my mom was at her room, my sister was not downstairs and her room was really quiet.

"I guess she left to walk or something"

I took a pet bottle with water and went upstairs.

I entered the room and my sister was there looking at my computer screen with a confused face.

"Onii-chan what's all this?"

I sat in front of the computer and she went and sat on my bed, she was still wearing her pajamas by the way.

"Ahh it's C++ code, I am helping a friend with animations and intros for a video game we are producing for a contest, she is in charge of animating the characters and creating transitions between levels and such"

She tilted her head sideways.

"Huh?"

I sighed, I knew she would never understand all that.

"It's a video game, I am helping removing errors and stuff"

Her face changed from total confusion to amusement.

"I don't understand, but it sounds fun!"

"Yeah haha it is for me"

She changed her face to a teasing one.

"So… Onii-chan… who is this Kinomoto-san? You seem to be really friendly with her!"

I knew she would ask that, I didn't care, I love Kuroneko and she has Hideki anyways.

"Ohh yeah… she is a friend from the club I am at school, I am helping debug this code for her… ohh another one"

I removed an exception which was not well declared.

My sister looked unamused.

"So… is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Hahaha yeah right! She has a fiancée already!"

My sister almost fell off the bed.

"F-fiancée?!"

"Yeah, she is going to marry the president of the club when they both finish their professional degrees"

I was so happy for them, even I amused myself.

I was so calm, I didn't know why.

"Wow, so romantic! I want a love story like that one which Chuck-san!"

"Haha you're over his rejection already?"

She pouted.

"You where the one who encouraged me Onii-chan meanie!"

"Haha I know Ichigo, just don't feel bad if he rejects you for being my little sister or for being an otaku"

I could bet he would rather ignore her for being an Otaku, than for being my little sister.

She is cute after all.

"H-he won't I know that for sure, he is a good person"

She said this with eyes full of love and hope, well she does like this guy.

"Hehe well I'll help in any possible way"

"Thanks Onii-chan! That's why I love you!"

She hugged me from behind.

"Ichigo, I love you too and all, but let me go! You are hindering my ability to type fast"

She let me go and stuck her tongue out.

"Onii-chan so cold! I hate you! I was going to do breakfast for both! Now you'll eat alone!"

She left the room before I was able to answer her.

"Well she is a troublesome one too"

She has been really moody this past days, but I guess she is just bored or something.

By the time I was finished with the code it was around 10:25 AM.

"Pwahh! It was about time!" I stretched myself

"This girl can be really sloppy when she is distracted or sad as I could tell"

The code was pretty neat, but she did some really stupid mistakes while coding

"Well, I'll go to take a shower and then message her"

I left my room, not before I locked my computer and took some clothing.

I finished taking a shower, my sister left already the house.

She went to school to check some Student Council stuff.

I got to my room and took my skateboard with me.

"Ahh I need to send this to Kinomoto-san"

I sent her the code I just finished debugging.

"I just hope she doesn't answer me asking for more help!"

I looked at the clock it was 11:00 AM.

"Crap I have to move!"

I went downstairs and got into the living room to leave the pet bottle I drank before.

My little sister left me two onigiris over the table with a note.

"Ahh Ichigo, what you've done now?"

'_Here! Eat those mean Onii-chan! See you later. Love you… although you are mean!"_

I smiled, she was so childish and cute.

"Thanks Ichigo, I'll treat you something later"

I ate them fast and left the dish at the dish washer and went out.

"I'm off!"

No one answered.

"Guess everyone left?"

I locked the door, and looked at the sky, it was really sunny.

"Holy mother of… what's this? God trying to burn me down? It's so hot!"

I didn't see the actual temperature but I just had to bear with it.

"I'll move fast to keep sweat at minimum!"

I dropped my skateboard and kicked the floor.

Skating will take me around 5 or 10 minutes to arrive at the park, I could do around 5 minutes clinging to cars and such but I wanted to arrive alive!

I arrived at the street where I helped Kuroneko, it was 11:35 so I had time, I didn't sweat a lot, but I decided to enter the store and get cooled off by the AC, also I bought an energy drink.

"Ok so, let's go, I just hope she is not there already!"

I got to the park in no time and looked for the bench, obviously no one was there.

"Meh I'll just wait"

I took a sip from the drink and then left the bottle on the bench.

"I hope she doesn't have any difficulties with this heat"

I looked at my cellphone it was 11:45 AM and I had no emails or calls from her.

"I'll just goof around"

I started skating in circles, while doing simple stuff, an Ollie, shove it, kickflips, stuff like that.

I sat on the bench, I placed my skateboard at the floor, so my feet were still placed over it.

"Ohh my god this heat wave sucks!"

I relaxed on the bench and placed my hand over my face to cover it from the sun.

"I see you arrived early underling, that's good you are learning well"

It was Kuroneko, I removed my hand and started sitting straight.

"I am not your underling anymore Kuroneko… that bet has already….wow!"

I almost fell off the bench, there she was… dressed like a normal civilian!

Well… kind of. She looked so freaking cute I was about to die.

Kuroneko looked at me troubled, she covered herself with both hands and backed up

"W-what are you looking p-pervert! You disgust me!"

"A-ah s-sorry Kuroneko! But you look so different!"

She sighed and sat on the bench.

She was wearing a white ruffled t-shirt, it had ruffles on the neck, where you button it, and on the sleeves which were not long enough to be long sleeved, but they covered past the elbows, she also had a black semi long skirt, but this one was different, it was just plain black with purple lacing on the bottom and it was open on the front so I was able to see her legs.

Isn't she a beauty! Now you understand why I love this girl?!

"S-so… did you wait too long?"

I couldn't take my eyes off her! I mean the outfit! I wasn't looking any perverted places… well sometimes... BUT DON'T TELL HER!

She frowned disgusted and sounded clearly mad.

"A-akasaka-san… could you please stop staring at me like a perverted dog, it's really uncomfortable!"

I snapped out of it.

"S-sorry Kuroneko I couldn't avoid it! You look so…freaking…cute"

This last part was almost inaudible.

She got near me trying to hear what I said.

"What did you say Akasaka-san?"

I stood up and skated away a little bit.

She kept looking at me confused.

"I told you… you really look cute Kuroneko… sorry this is something you don't see everyday"

She blushed a lot and stood up, she ran near me and pushed me.

"Aaakassakaaa-saaan! Perverted underling! Stop this instant or I'll just go home!"

She almost made me fall off my skateboard, I was able to avoid this by kicking it and stopping it while it was flipping which made it stop "sideways".

I was standing over the skateboard, I then kicked the back part of it, which made it 360 flip and I landed over it and skated near Kuroneko.

She was amazed by what I just did, but she was able to control herself and conceal it.

It looks flashy, but it's a pretty simple trick, it's not showing off! Everyone from the skate gang was able to do it.

"How did you…"

"S-sorry Kuroneko don't go! But really you look super cute, damn I like this Kuroneko, you look so fresh and all!"

She blushed again and hit me on the side.

"S-shut up! Perverted underling! Let's go!"

I was confused, weren't we just going to talk about the game?

She just walked so I skated by her side and then kicked the tail of the skateboard to take it with a hand and started walking by her side, she didn't look at me once she just kept looking forward.

"Say Kuroneko…"

"What is it Akasaka-san?"

"What happened to your cosplay? Did something happened with it?"

She trembled a little bit.

I guess she was expecting this question but didn't have a reason prepared?

"It's being cleaned, since I used special fabric to make it, I had to send it to a cleaner to avoid the fabric get ruined"

"Ohh I see… wow that's so complicated hahaha"

She relaxed and started smiling a little bit.

Before I was able to recall we were already in front of the arcade where we had our "gaming investigation"

"Akasaka-san… I told you I wanted to talk about the game right?"

"Hmm yeah, that's what you said over the phone yesterday"

"Yeah, so-sorry for calling that late"

She looked away… she is still feeling bad for that?

"Haha I've already told you Kuroneko, you can call me anytime you need, any day you need to, I'll be there for you! Ok?"

She calmed herself and stopped in full.

I looked at her, she bit her lip and then took some air while placing her clenched hand over her chest.

She hesitated and then asked with a little and nervous voice.

"A-Akasaka-san… do you think… a curse can be removed completely?"

I looked at her confused and opened my eyes surprised, what kind of question was that? Was that a riddle or something?

I gave it a though while looking around. Kuroneko stood there, stiff and you could clearly see her hands were trembling.

What's so important about this anyways?

"Ahh well Kuroneko…"

"Yes?"

She got near me, but she still kept her distance.

I got all nervous and backed a little bit.

"I don't know what type of curse you are talking about, but everything can be cleansed with the correct counter spell don't you think?"

She started blinking while looking at me.

"R-really?"

I looked away in embarrassment I didn't even knew what the hell I just said.

"Ahh hahaha yeah! Well you need to have enough power to cleanse a curse right? Why? Is this for the game or something?"

Kuroneko looked surprised, she then looked away while talking in a low voice.

"I see… that's how you feel…"

She smiled while saying this. I was confused.

"So, why do you ask?"

"A-ah n-nothing, let's continue"

"Umm... okay?"

I followed her confused, I mean what's with that random question?

We passed the arcade and then saw an electronics shop, she stopped there.

"L-let's see some stuff here, I want to know the costs and that"

"Sure, I'll look for hardware for my desktop pc"

We entered the place, it was a medium sized shop, so it had everything, from game consoles, to top end computers, blu-ray players, HD TV's and screens and such.

She was walking before me, I was looking around for stuff, I saw the Galaxy S5 and other stuff.

"Nice camera"

Kuroneko was looking at a Nikon camera, I didn't see the model honestly.

"Hey nice gadget, are you into photography or something?"

She was inspecting the camera thoroughly while checking the options on the menu and such.

"Well, kind of… I'm not that good, but I would like to take pictures of cosplayers and such"

"Ohh I see… yeah I mean I'd never ever use a cosplay in my life! I would feel so ashamed hahaha"

Kuroneko looked at me with mixed expresions, one let me see she was clearly disappointed on my statement, the other one felt like she was mad at me.

"I mean I admire you for doing so! But c'mon Kuroneko! Don't you like how you look right now?"

She trembled and moved to the other side of the counter which had other camera models, she didn't answer but I could tell she was blushing.

"Ahh… my bad"

I walked to another counter which had headphones on it.

Kuroneko still have mine by the way.

"Hello beautiful"

In front of me where the latest Bose headphones for outdoor usage, they had dust and water protection.

I grabbed them and inserted the plug on my cellphone, this bad boys also had noise cancelling capability.

AOWLNATION - Soul Wars started playing on my cellphone and I went back to when I did the regional competition.

I was immerse in my little world when I felt a pat on my shoulder.

I looked and it was Kuroneko who was just looking at me curiously. I blushed and backed away.

"H-hey! I thought you were watching the cameras over there?"

She sighed.

"Akasaka-san we also came here to see computers and such didn't we? By the way, are those good?"

I took them off and placed them on Kuroneko's head, she backed a little bit but stood still to let me place them without any harm, her hair was so neat and soft she must take care of it a lot.

She was blushing a lot, and looked away.

"Perverted Underling…"

I just smiled and gave her the plug.

"Sorry hehe I went overboard with that"

"I-it's ok… you did it to show me the headphones, let me try them"

She plugged in the headphones to her cell phone and played a song, while she was hearing this music, her breath got heavy and she started to look excited while banging to the rhythm.

"K-kuroneko are you okay?"

She didn't answer, I left the noise cancelling feature on, which as you guys can see now, was pretty good.

I looked at the price tag and almost fell from the impression.

"Wh-what the hell?! 60,000 yens?!"

Kuroneko took off the headphones and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Akasaka-san?"

"N-no nothing I just felt I need to rob a bank or something to get this guys"

She looked at the price tag and opened her eyes like plates, she then proceeded to stop the music and placed them on the stand carefully.

"T-that's too expensive!"

"Yeah I know right?"

We both laughed… she was so cute really.

"Let's check the computer section Akasaka-san, I want to know the price of a new computer and such"

"Yeah sure, let's see I want to check prices of Video Cards to get a new one… hopefully in the next twenty years or so hahaha"

"I don't think they are that expensiv…."

I came back with the box of a nVidia GeForce GTX TITAN Black Edition… price tag… 100,000 yens.

"W-what the hell is that Akasaka?! Is that a portable computer?!"

She pointed at the box surprised.

"HEhe nope, it's a GPU as I told you… high end ones… are really expensive"

"Wow I never thought you could spend too much on a single piece of hardware"

"Well if you like to play high end video games with ultra-high settings and huge resolutions… you'll need like 2 of these hahaha"

She almost fainted from the idea of spending too much on that matter.

She got back her composure and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, let's check these laptops over here"

She pointed to a counter with around 24 laptops, they were ordered by price and specs, so we started with the cheap ones.

"Well… 30,000 yens for an entry level one it's not that bad huh?"

"Yeah…"

I looked at her and Kuroneko started to look kind of sad.

"H-hey are you ok, why the long face?"

She didn't answer.

I had to cheer her up or something, but I couldn't imagine why she was having a bad time… Do I stink or something?!

"Hehehe Kuroneko… I need to go to the entrance for a little bit ok?"

She looked at me confused.

"Why is that?"

"Ahh haven't you seen the employees?"

She looked around her and all of them saw me with a grudge on their faces.

Kuroneko looked at me worried.

"Akasaka don't tell me you've stolen stuff from here!"

I laughed out loud, which made all of them to look away and pretend nothing happened.

Kuroneko started to get scared.

"Ahahah noooo! I mean, they are worried about this!"

I showed her my skateboard. She then got it.

"Are they afraid you'll break something with it?"

"Hehe yeah I guess… let me go and store it at the lockers or something. I'll be right back"

"Sure, be careful"

"Huh? Ok, thanks I guess?"

I was just going to cross over the store I wasn't going to skate all the way to America!

I went there and left my skateboard with the security guard, who left it behind his desk.

"Thanks sir!"

"No problem, just don't forget about it"

"I won't don't worry"

I went back to Kuroneko who was looking at a Digital Drawing tablet.

She looked at it with a really sad face, maybe her own tablet stopped working or something?

"H-hey Kuroneko I'm back"

She jumped a little bit, I guess I surprised her.

"Hehe sorry, did I scared you?"

"Ahh… no it's ok"

"Hey why are you so sad? Am I that boring?"

She looked at me and then looked away, but her eyes calmed a little bit

"Hehe it's not that. Doing this here just brings me back memories, sorry"

"Ehh I guess painful ones as I can tell"

She didn't say anything and just looked at the floor.

"Darn! To hell with it! Come with me!"

I took Kuroneko by the hand and started walking outside the store, she struggled a little bit but gave out half way outside since she noticed I wasn't going to let her go.

"Hey kid your skateboard!"

"I'll be back for it later sir! Please take care of it ok?"

"Sure but we close at 8:00 PM!"

"Okay I'll be back before that!"

Kuroneko tried to stop me, but I just continued walking.

"W-where are you taking me Akasaka! Stop! Don't drag me around its embarrassing! Please!"

"No!"

She got startled and looked at me with a scared face.

"Sorry Kuroneko I can't take it anymore, I don't like seeing you this sad, just come with me and don't be sad. I will never do anything to harm you"

She looked to the floor and blushed.

"Ok…" She answered with a low voice.

"Ahh it was around here! My mom told me the other day"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just wait and you'll see"

After walking like crazy for three blocks I was able to find the alley.

"Here, come with me"

Kuroneko tried to stop and started struggling again.

"W-what! A-an alley! What do you want to do! You pig! Pervert! Sexual Harassment! Call the police!"

Before someone could hear her we arrived.

"Here, calm down I'm not going to do something like that…"

Kuroneko looked at me scared and then looked at the door in front of us.

"W-what's the meaning of this Akasaka? Explain now! Or I'm leaving this instant"

She let my hand go, she was clearly mad, really really mad.

If entering here doesn't calm her down. I'm done for.

The door which looked like it lead to a shady business was in the middle of the alley. It only said OPEN on it with a board pasted with masking tape on it.

"Follow me, don't say a word and please don't resist"

"Hiiiiiiiii!"

Kuroneko got red, but mad red, she tried kicking me. She was really fighting to get out of there.

I grabbed her from her shoulders, opened the door, and pushed her inside.

She closed her eyes and covered her body with her hands before getting pushed by me, she walked while being pushed.

We entered the place

"Kuroneko, please stop trembling and open your eyes"

She was covering her body with her hands and was trembling hard, she was really scared.

She calmed down and opened her eyes.

I got a few steps back to avoid any violence against me for being that pushy.

"Wow…" Kuroneko said with an amazed tone.

"Sorry about being like that, but I couldn't stand seeing you like that, please don't hate me"

Kuroneko started spinning to see around.

This place, which just opened a few days ago, was a new fabric and handcrafts importer, it was a big around 500m2 warehouse.

"B-but how!" She asked confused.

She started drooling while looking at everything.

"T-this is so beautiful! How do you even know this place?!"

I smiled and patted the back of my head.

"Ara… well Kuroneko, my mother, as you, loves sewing and handcrafts, she got the address of this place from a former worker of another store around here. I helped her carry things from this place the other day and asked her about it"

Kuroneko was amazed, she started looking everywhere and you could see how that dark aura from before started disappearing from her.

She gave me a big smile and grabbed both my hands.

"Thanks! Thank you so much Sorata! I can't believe this place exists! It's like heaven! All this fabric! All this lacing, the accessories! Everything is imported right?!"

I blushed profusely, she tilted her head, and then realized she was taking me by both hands, and well she even said my name.

"Aaaahhh S-sorry! M-my bad, I got caught in the m-moment!"

She let me go and moved away, we both looked away in embarrassment.

"I-it's ok Kuroneko, I would do the same if someone showed me a secret skateboarding store with ultra-rare things for sale of something"

She giggled a little bit.

She spun on her axis and looked at me amazed and with bright eyes.

"Let's see this place I want to buy everything!"

"Haha ok, let's go Kuroneko-sama, I will carry anything you need"

She blushed and looked away.

"That bet already finished, you dummy…"

"I know, but since I am the one who brought here, I will become your underling once again to help you out, oh my Queen of Darkness"

I kneeled down.

She blushed and tried to make me stand up.

"S-stop it! It's embarrassing! People are starting to look!"

I laughed a little bit and stood up.

This place was almost empty to be honest, it opened around 2 or 3 days ago and only a few persons knew about it.

"Let's see fabrics first Akasaka"

"Hey Kuroneko…"

She topped in full and looked at me confused.

"Yes?"

"Here, this is my last gift for this day and for this place, please use it wisely"

I handed over a coupon.

She took it and read it… she started trembling, her eyes opened wide and she started heavy breathing.

It looked as if she was getting really excited or she was about to suffer a heart attack.

She looked at me amazed and then grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me next to her, we were face to face.

"T-this… where did you get it?!" She was almost touching my face with hers while asking this.

I backed a little bit and started stuttering, she was about to give me a heart attack off all this excitement.

"M-my mom gave it to me as a r-reward for helping her out carrying s-stuff, she got it the last time she bought stuff here, it was a gift for being one of the first persons to b-buy things"

Haaa that left me tired mentally!

She smiled, but not a smile, she gave me a big, honest, happy smile, she was having a blast. It almost melted my heart really.

"Y-you… why?"

She looked worried.

"Huh? Why what Kuroneko?"

She hesitated and looked troubled.

"W-why did you give me this? Why do you always try to help me out?"

I sighed and patted her head, which made her blush a lot, she took the coupon with both hands and pressed them on her chest.

"Why you ask…" I wanted to tell her the truth! But I had to wait.

"You are my friend Kuroneko, a dear dear friend really, you and the guys from the club and also my skate friends have helped me out and make me happy, you are a special person for me, don't ask how or why, just deal with it"

I paused and looked at the window, which honestly didn't have anything to offer, just a view to the alley.

"I got this from my mother since I told her I was going to visit this place with a friend who loves this things, and she told me she didn't needed it. Please don't look sad like you did a few moments ago, it's painful to see you like that and not being able to know how to help. Please, be happy and let's have fun! Let's buy stuff, you have a huge discount with that coupon don't you?!"

Kuroneko looked at me and blinked like crazy, she was trembling, and was red like a tomato, she tried looking away but couldn't, she was paralyzed I guess?

I got worried and shook her a little bit, which made her snap out of it.

She backed away a little bit and smiled and giggled a little bit, she was so cute I love it!

"T-thanks a lot Akasaka-san, this means a lot to me, and I know you are not trying to buy me out or something, I will have to do something to thank your mother… and you too" She took the coupon with both hands and then raised it with her left arm like if it was some kind of treasure or something.

"This is a 90% off coupon! Do you know how rare are they?! I've never imagined I would ever own one in my entire life! With this I can purchase stuff for around 10 cosplays!"

I giggled a bit, Kuroneko blushed and looked at me annoyed.

"W-what is it so funny A-Akasaka-san…"

"Ahh n-no! Nothing haha you looked so cool and cute there! Like if you just had found a treasure!"

She looked at me with a serious face.

"I will take advantage of this coupon to the fullest! Now prepare yourself underling! You will have to carry a lot of bags today! Mwaahahahaha!"

Kuroneko started laughing like crazy while walking to the Fabrics section of the place.

She is back to her normal I am the queen of the world Kuroneko-sama way.

"Hehe ok, let's go then"

It was around 1:15 PM when we started looking around the place, it was really big!

I was wondering if she even gets tired of walking on those shoes of her, they had normal low heels, but I'm pretty sure they aren't as comfortable as my skating shoes, although I had a regular pair of sneakers to walk a lot.

I just didn't realize I was going to be here! Well I did, I planned showing this place to her today, but not to run around dragging her or pushing her to shady looking store while sounding like a total rapist or something.

Kuroneko was fascinated with the store.

"Akasaka, thanks a lot"

"Huh? Why?"

"For this, for showing me this magnificent place! It's the best!"

"Ahh hahah don't worry! I had to bring you over when my mom told me about it. It was pretty difficult to get that coupon hahaha"

Kuroneko looked confused.

"Didn't you told me she gave it to you since you told her you had a friend who liked this kind of stuff?"

I guess I omitted some details.

"Ahh yeah, she did, but not before teasing me about us!"

Kuroneko looked at me with a curious look.

"What exactly did she told you?"

"Ahh haha no-nothing! Just asked the usual, if you were a girl, if you where my g-girlfriend…"

Kuroneko blushed and looked away, I did so too.

"It's not like that! Why does everyone tease people like that! It's horrible"

"Y-yeah! I know right? Hahaha"

I felt so sad.

"Now, Kuroneko, you've picked up a lot of fabric and such, do you sell cosplays or something?"

Kuroneko gave me a proud stare and pumped her chest.

"No, I don't, people won't pay for this professional handiwork! They are for our private collection"

"Our? Do you have a cosplay group or something?"

"Ahh? No, you know Saori right? Remember, in Akihabara?"

"Ahh yeah, the big girl with swirly eye glasses right?"

She sighed, I guess everyone remembers her for that.

"Yes, that girl, she has a house on the outskirts of Chiba with a big closet so we store cosplays there"

"And you use them on conventions and such I guess?"

I thought about it for a minute… maybe she is a cosplay model?!

"Ohh don't tell me!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, she looked away in embarrassment.

"You girls are a group of cosplay models? Can I have your autograph?!"

Kuroneko blushed, she then backed away and moved my hands from her with a slap.

"Akasaka I'm not Kirino! We use them for fun and such at conventions!"

"Ohh I see… wait a minute!"

I pointed at her in excitement

"Are you stating that Kirino is a real model?!"

She sighed.

"Yes she is… haven't you seen her on those teenage girl magazines?"

"Kuroneko… do I even look like a teenage girl?"

Kuroneko laughed a little.

"Yeah you are right sorry my bad"

"Wow I didn't knew she was a model! I'll ask my sister to lend me some of her magazines, maybe she is on them!"

Kuroneko smiled.

"Do you have a good relationship with your family?"

I looked at her confused, she has been asking strange questions lately.

"Well yeah, we are pretty close, as you can see my mom and I get along pretty good, she even teased me about us being…"

"Yes yes I get it! What about your dad?" She rebuked

"Well I go get along with the old man, although we had a bad relationship when I started skating, you know the stigma"

"I see, but you are in good terms with him now?"

"Yeah I do, as long as I keep attending school and have average grades and such, he is ok with it"

"And as I can see you have a good relationship with your sister too"

I smiled at her, I loved my sister honesty.

"Well yeah hehe we are pretty close, we've had some misunderstandings with people since we don't look alike, and they have thought we are a couple or something! HAHA could you believe that?!"

Her look got a little gloomy, but she recovered fast.

"Hehe well I know a pair of siblings who had the same issue back then"

I thought about it and I remembered.

"Ohh yeah, you told me Kirino-san has 'that' kind of relationship right?"

She looked at the ceiling and talked with a nostalgic tone.

"Yeah, I helped them a lot, even if that meant…"

Kuroneko stopped there and cleared her throat, she smiled and started walking forward.

"I am hungry, aren't you? Why don't we finish here and go and grab something to eat?"

"Uhh sure, why not"

I was really intrigued about what she was about to say, she stopped for a reason so I'll have to wait until she is ready to tell me.

We arrived at the cashier, she looked at the buttload of stuff we had on the cart we got at the entrance.

"C-can I start checking out?"

"Yes, please proceed"

Kuroneko looked so excited, she was trembling a little bit.

"Okay it will be 8932 yens please" The cashier said while checking the last item.

"Do you have any coupons?"

Kuroneko took out the coupon from her purse and showed it to the lady like if it was a Taoist scroll or something.

"Yes, here it is"

The lady gave us a concerned look and took the coupon. She opened her eyes big when she saw it and looked to the sides.

"Could you please wait here?"

"Ah, yes"

Kuroneko looked at me confused.

"I don't know Kuroneko, maybe the discount is so large that she needs to ask permission from a supervisor or something?"

She gave me a surprised look and waited there.

She lady came back with a guy who looked at us suspiciously.

"Little miss, where did you get this coupon?"

Kuroneko looked troubled and got nervous.

"I gave it to her, my mother bought stuff here two days ago and got it from a cashier"

The guy gave me weird look and started analyzing me from head to toe.

"And why do you have it son?"

"Err, she gave it to me, to come and buy stuff at your store?"

"And why do you need this things for, you don't look like someone with ability to use this stuff"

This guy was a smartass.

"Well I don't, but this girl right here does, so, could you just please make it valid and we'll pay and leave, we are kind of in a hurry"

"Kid… what's your mother's name?"

I was surprised, what the hell does he need that information for?

Kuroneko looked uneasy and grabbed me by the shirt and pulled it, so I looked at her.

"It's ok, Akasaka we don't need to be treated like this, let's go…"

"NO!"

Kuroneko got startled and the cashier and supervisor looked at me carefully.

"I won't go, do you want my mother's name? What for?"

"I'll look on the registry to see if someone did a purchase with that name"

"The hell with this are you the police? Her name is Fumino Akasaka… go and look and get back here quickly we need to go!"

Kuroneko was really troubled and looked at me with a shy face, the cashier on the other hand looked at me with a warm face.

"I am sorry sir, we have a really strict policy with discounts, don't get mad"

"Yeah it's ok, just tell him to hurry"

After around 5 minutes of waiting the guy came back.

"Akasaka-san, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience, please take this as an apology, and little miss I'll need your name please"

The guy handed me an envelope with something inside.

Kuroneko looked at me troubled and gave me an awkward look.

"W-why do you need my name?"

The guy smiled and answered in a polite way.

"Well, for your discount coupon and your frequent customer card?"

Kuroneko looked at the guy surprised her eyes were opened like big plates, she was really excited.

"T-thanks!"

She smiled at me and took the things.

"The grand total will be 893 yens please"

Kuroneko started trembling, but she was trembling with excitement you could tell in her face, she opened her purse and took a bill and some coins, she was trembling so badly that she dropped the coins.

We both went to pick them up and out hands touched.

"Ohh, my bad Kuroneko"

"Ah, n-no, it was my fault"

We looked away while blushing and we picked up the coins.

The cashier and manager just smiled at us.

"Ahh being young again… what a beautiful stage at life right?"

"Yes, I miss those years"

Kuroneko pretended as if she didn't hear.

I just gave them an awkward wry.

"T-thanks a lot"

They gave us like 5 bags huge bags! Kuroneko was smiling and she was walking while giving me some looks from now and then since I was carrying everything.

"Hey underling, stop frowning and making weird faces! We still have to go and eat don…."

She stopped and looked worried, she gave me a look which made me get worried.

"Kuroneko?! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I… I can't go to eat"

She looked sad.

"Huh? Why, do you need to go home already?"

"N-no it's not that" She sounded embarrassed

"What is it then?"

"You won't laugh right?"

"Err, no, why would I do that?"

"I… have no money left on me, I just spent it buying all those things you are carrying without noticing"

"BWHAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA You compulsive buyer!"

She got really mad and slapped me, but I was able to cover myself with the bags I was carrying.

"Y-youuuuuu! Don't make fun of me because I have no more money!"

"Hey hey calm down! Haha I'll treat you its ok!"

She stopped in full and looked at me while blinking in astonishment.

"What? We are friends aren't we? It's ok!"

She blushed a lot and looked at the ground, she then walked with a low voice.

"I-I can't possibly let you do that… if t-that happens… t-this would be l-like a d-d-date…"

I blushed a lot.

Holy mother of god! I didn't thought of that! Ohh god my second date with her and she is kind of recognizing it?!

I MUST take her out to eat at all costs!

"Yeah that's true… well if no one knows, it's ok right?"

She blushed and looked away.

"I-I can't possibly let you do that, n-not like this"

"Huh? Let's just go and eat Kuroneko c'mon I'll treat you, then you can return the favor another day"

Her expression changed from the one of uneasiness and embarrassment to a pensive one.

"Hey… don't sweat it…"

She signaled me to shut up with her hand while she thought about something.

She then looked at me with a superiority gaze and pointed at me.

"Okay Akasaka I've thought of something that will get us even this exact moment"

"Ehh ok, let me hear about it?"

"I will accept your invitation to eat with you…" She said this while blushing a little bit, I was smiling like stupid I was so happy.

"…BUT!"

I was scared of what the next sentence would be.

"You will have to accept to go to my house tonight and eat dinner there!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

I dropped the bags in astonishment.

"Stupid! You'll ruin the fabrics!"

Kuroneko started picking up the bags. I snapped out of it and also helped her.

Holy god! I was going to get the opportunity to eat at her house! She will cook for me? This is not fair! I will pay for prepared food! She will prepare it for me! No freaking…. WAY! I want to run to the nearest temple and toss a million yens to the gods for this opportunity.

I picked up the last bag and signaled Kuroneko to hand me over the other ones.

She hesitated and proceeded to give me the bags.

I looked at her and made a reverence.

"Please select the restaurant my lady"

She blushed a lot and tried to hit me on a side which she missed since I dodge.

"Haha Miss!"

"S-Stop teasing me! So.. t-this means y-you accept my conditions?"

I looked away while answering.

"Y-yes, I'll go, if your parents don't have issues with it. I don't want to be a nuisance for anyone"

She smiled and turned around.

"It's ok Akasaka, the only ones who will be eating will be, you, my sisters and me. My parents arrive pretty late"

"Ohh I see… well then it settled. Just one request please"

She turned around and looked at me confused.

"Y-yes, what is it?"

"Please don't poison me!"

"WAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Kuroneko started running behind me, I ran like hell!

This was so fun.

After running around a block, we stopped and started laughing.

"Y-you teaser! It's fun being with you Akasaka. You make me forget how much I miss my friends from Chiba"

She looked calm and started smiling a little bit.

I blushed, she looked so cute.

"Hehe really? I guess you miss them a lot right?"

"Yeah… When I left I was devastated, although it's not far, I can't see them as regularly as when I lived there. But with you and Kinomoto-san and Sempai, everything its better, thanks a lot"

She gave me this warm smile. I was so happy to see I was helping ease the pain of not having her old friends around.

"HeHe well you have new friends here. I hope to see them later and play with them… We still have a Siscalypse duel Kuroneko! And you are going down!"

"Ha? You mere mortal think can get me on it? I've raised my darkness power on it, you are doomed now Akasaka"

"Hahaha we'll see one day if you want"

She smiled and blushed a little bit.

"It's a promise…"

We stood silent a little bit.

"So… Kuroneko, where do you want to eat, just say it"

She started thinking and then looked at me with a thoughtful look.

"I don't know Akasaka… why don't we just go to a McDonalds or something?"

"Well if you want to, I'm ok with whatever you want"

"Ok, let's go there then, it's not that expensive"

"Ahh c'mon Kuroneko, don't worry about it! I'm not rich but I have money to at least eat some pizza or something hahaha"

I kneeled on the floor.

"I am super poor too!"

"Hahahaha get up! Let's eat some pizza if you want, I like the idea"

"Ok, let's go then"

We walked to a near pizza store.

Ohh yeah I went and got my skateboard back from the electronics store.

Kuroneko now was carrying it like the other day with both hands and such.

"Hey… be careful… don't get stung by a wood splinter ok?"

"It's not possible, my darkness power will prevent that"

"Ehh if you say so… but please be careful"

She gave me a proud smile and continued walking.

We arrived at the pizza place and ordered a pizza for two, this was the best freaking day ever! This… this counts as a date right? Right?!

"Hey Kuroneko I was wondering…"

"Yes?" She said this and then took a sip of her soda.

"What did you want to discuss about the game?"

"Ohh!" Kuroneko stood up as if she remembered something, people looked our way, and she blushed in embarrassment and sat down.

"Ahem… sorry"

"Ahaha its ok, so, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you for help… I want to create a Beta for people to try out, for example members of the club, or friends we have and such"

Wow this girl was so clever! That will give us feedback before releasing the game and it will help us to have more chances of getting a prize!

"What a good idea! You are a true genius!"

She gave me a proud stare.

"I know right? I am far smarter than you Akasaka! Know your place you underling!"

"Hehe yeah yeah I know Kuroneko-sama!"

She blushed and whispered.

"Stop calling me like that! Cut out the sama part please! It's embarrassing!"

"Huh? But aren't I your underling?"

"Yeah a special underling, so no sama…" she blushed and stood up.

"I need to go to the toilet, I'll be right back"

"Yeah sure"

So I was a special underling? Aren't I the only one she has? That's not being special. Or maybe she also uses her sisters like that! Wow I can't believe she is like that with them!

"Ohh well I'm just exaggerating"

The pizza arrived and I waited for Kuroneko.

I looked at the hour it was 4:02 PM.

"Holy, almost 3 hours have passed already?! Damn time flies when you are with someone special"

"What are you mumbling underling?"

I blushed and looked away.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Haha look! The pizza is here!"

She looked at me with a suspicious look.

"Is that so?" She sat on the front booth.

"Y-yes! Why do you ask!? I didn't say anything let's eat!"

I gobbled a slice of pizza, which almost made me choke to death.

Kuroneko looked me with a dead stare, like if I was not impressed.

"Are you all right?"

"Ugh… yes hehe sorry about that"

I got another slice of pizza, Kuroneko was still eating the first one.

She was really proper while eating, she ate neatly and never let a straw of cheese or something outside her mouth, she was like a princess.

"Akasaka…. Akasaka!"

I got startled and looked at her.

"Wah, sorry… yes?"

"What's wrong with you spacing out like that?"

"Hehe sorry I don't know, it happens when something catches my attention." I stared at her while saying this, which make her blush a lot and look away.

"An-anyways… will you help me build the beta?"

"Ohh… yes I can! It's not that difficult, since we already have the system structure and such. We just need an installer, or we can just compile the launcher and see what happens"

"I see… then I hope Kinomoto-san and Sempai have finished their parts, since I asked them to turn them in today at noon. But I haven't seen them since I'm here hanging out with you"

She blushed a little bit. I felt honored.

"Hehe sorry, if you want you can go and I'll go lat…"

"No!" She looked sad.

"We are still trying stuff right? We'll have to go to a software store to look for installers and purchase two or three USB Sticks to place the game to try"

She looked at me nervously. I was confused but I just understood that she might be trying to ask me to stay with her a little longer.

And well she didn't need to ask me for that!

"Hehe… you are right, stupid me… sorry" I blushed

She likes to be around me, but that doesn't mean she likes me or something.

"Yeah… you stupid underling. After this we'll go and look for that, then we'll go to my house and start preparing dinner and YOU will help me out!"

I froze… I SUCKED at cooking! I was even able to burn water!

Well not to that extent, but I remember one time my mother asked me to boil some water, I placed the flame so high and let if there so long that when I remembered and I went to check it out, most of the water had vaporized already.

"Y-yeah! I'll help you!"

"Why are you so nervous about, don't tell me you don't know how to cook?" She gave me this teasing look as if she just discovered something interesting.

I lowered my head and nodded.

"BWAAAAHAHAAH! Y-You! R-really! HAHAHAAH! You! Do you only know how to skate or something! Oh my god! Haahha what a useless underling!"

She was making fun of me, she was red just of the burst of laughter she had a moment ago.

"Ahh hahaha I just felt light headed, you almost made me faint of laughter! Hahaha"

"Hehe yeah I am kind of a newbie on those grounds, sorry I can't help you out with anything fancy or such"

"I-it's ok, don't worry. Y-you'll learn in no time"

I looked at her with eyes full or hope...

"W-will you teach me Kuroneko-sama?!"

She looked at me with a proud stare.

"Ohhh?! Well it depends on how well you behave with your master, underling"

"I will do anything for Kuroneko-sama! Please teach me how to cook! That way I will be able to cook for you on a dinner or for my family….." I froze, did I just said that out loud?

I looked at Kuroneko who had a surprised look and blushed a lot.

"W-what are you saying Akasaka, I'm not that good hahaha"

She took a slice of pizza.

"I am looking forward to this Kuroneko! I can't wait to try your food"

She blushed a lot and looked away.

"I-if you c-continue like this… I m-may p-poison you, you know"

"P-please don't! I want to live! Get in love! Marry and have kids! And also win two or three more competitions!" I begged with my hands.

Kuroneko looked at me with a delighted face, did she heard something she liked?

"S-so you want to marry and have kids?"

"Well yeah, it's the normal thing to do, don't you think?"

"…" She looked at the ground while blushing profusely.

"Ahh I guess not?"

She denied with her hands and started to move them randomly.

"I-I mean it's a nice way of thinking, to marry like that a-and such…"

"Haha its ok Kuroneko, I'm done, what about you?"

She had one slice of pizza left.

"I won't finish it, do you want to share?"

"Sure, we won't get fat for half a slice right? Haahha"

She tore the pizza slice in half and handed me the other one.

We ate and left.

After leaving the place we went to a Software retailer, it was like the technology store we visited earlier, but this one had a large selection of software. In the end I convinced Kuroneko of using a freeware version.

"Hey Kuroneko"

"Yes?"

"Have you checked the size of the game?"

She thought about it for a moment and looked at me embarrassed.

"I never did that, but I guess an 8gb USB Flash Drive will do?"

"Are you sure? Well it's not that we can't come back and get larger ones just paying the difference, let's just grab the 8GB ones you said and give it a try with those"

"Are you sure we can do that? Some stores don't offer refunds or product exchange"

"Yeah it's ok, if not, we can just keep them to store information for school or such"

"You've got a point. I've never had one since I've never seen the utility of one"

"Well I've got 2 with me all the time, here look"

I took out my keychain which only had a keyring with 2 keys and 2 usb sticks on it. Kuroneko took it and looked at it with caution.

"So… isn't this too bulky?"

"Well kind of hehe" I took the keyring back and placed it on my front pocket

"I couldn't possibly use that kind of key arrangement"

"Ohh really? Then you don't own a keyring?"

"Ehh? Well no, why will I need one if I only own one key" She took out the key from her skirt pocket.

It was a tiny key, I took it, it looked like a mini key on the palm of my hand.

"Ehh I see, I thought you girls always had those kind of accessories"

I pointed to a shop on the other side of the street, it had a lot of keychains and key rings and stuff, cell phone staps.

Kuroneko looked at it and then looked at me.

"Do you want to go and see them?"

That one caught me off guard, I thought she wasn't interested on those things.

"Hehe, sure why not, it's still early right?"

We both checked our cellphones and it was 5:36 PM

Kuroneko looked at me uneasy.

"We need to go back to my house at around 6:00 to start preparing dinner, and eat at around 7:00 pm, is that okay?"

I looked at her astonished, that just sounded like a newlywed conversation.

I started blushing, Kuroneko looked at me confused.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you blus…"

She opened her eyes and blushed.

"Y-you perverted underling! Die already! I-I didn't meant it to s-sound l-like that!" she pushed me away which almost made me fall.

"Hehe sorry, that sounded so newlywed, this is the first time a girl invites me to her house or something"

"I didn't say it like that! Perverted Sorata…" she said that with an almost inaudible voice.

"Ok ok, I got it, it wasn't said like that… s-sorry!"

WE crossed the street and looked at the key chains and key rings.

We placed the bags and my skateboard near the counter since the owner offered us to take care of them while we looked around the shop.

"Woah! I want this one!" I showed her a key ring with a little skateboard

Kuroneko looked at me and smiled.

"Hahah that's so you, I was thinking if something like that could even exist!"

She is making fun of me! But I felt happy, not like when other people do so.

"Hehe well it's my essence, I like skateboards in the end, but it's too sad they use a Tech Deck for this purpose"

Kuroneko tilted her head in confusion.

"What's a Tech Deck?"

"Ohh yeah! You've never seen one right? Well here's one, it's a tiny functional skateboard for your fingers!"

Kuroneko looked at me dumbfounded.

"D-do they even create skateboards for fingers?! Who will use that! It's so useless!"

"Hey! It's a whole industry! The even sell tiny skate park pieces and you can build your own custom skate park and skate with friends!"

Kuroneko looked at me with a fed up expression.

"You are such a big kid Akasaka…"

"Hehe sorry… Queen of Nightmare"

She blushed and looked at me with furious eyes.

"That's a way of life! It's a mission I got from the dark lords of the universe! You will never understand it mere mortal!"

While she was babbling all that, I saw a cute key chain with a cross and some roses with purple fantasy jewelry attached to them, it looked cool and it was made of metal.

"Yeah yeah sorry my lady, here, have this one, it suits you"

Kuroneko looked at me confused and then looked at the cross.

"W-what's the meaning of this?!" she backed away a little bit

"Well I just said it suits you, didn't I?"

"Y—yeah, b-but why are you giving it to me?" She took it and looked at it with a timid expression, she looked so cute.

"Ahh, not particular reason, I just felt like doing it, you don't want it?"

She blushed and looked at the floor, while she pressed the cross against her chest.

"I-I've already told you I d-don't use this things"

I took the little skateboard key chain with me and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me! I want these two please"

Kuroneko gave me an uneasy look and moved from where I was, and looked at other accessories.

"Thanks a lot sir!" I paid for the key chains, they were cheap!

"Hey Kuroneko, what are you looking at?"

Kuroneko was on the other side of the store looking at cell phone straps and such.

"I guess she prefers those things instead of a key chain?"

I got near her, she ignored my presence and took a phone strap with a little black cat with white wings.

"How much was it?" She said this with a dead serious expression.

"Ehh… ah it's nothing! They were super cheap really!"

"I've told you… how much was it!" she looked at me with teary eyes.

"Woah Kuroneko calm down, it's just a memento for this day, it's a milestone in my life you know"

She looked at me confused and then looked away.

"Don't tell me you are giving me this since I'm the first girl to ever invite you to her house…"

Bull's eye! She got me on that one.

I placed one hand on the back of my head and smiled.

"Haha well you've got me on that one! But hey! It's not only that!"

Kuroneko looked at me with curious eyes, but she also looked like she was really uncomfortable about the gift I just gave her.

"What is it then…"

"It's nothing… don't get mad"

"Tell me already!" She clenched both her hands and looked at me with a seriously mad expression.

People looked at both of us.

"K-kuroneko…calm down, people are looking at us"

"I don't care! What's the meaning of this! Answer me!"

I grabbed Kuroneko by the hand and walked outside the place.

"Come with me, NO refusing…" I gave her a dead serious look, to which she just looked uneasy and scared.

"W-wha.. wait Akasaka!"

"Here look at this! This is why I'm giving you that key chain! If you don't want it its ok, I'll return it and get one for my little sister"

Kuroneko blinked her eyes and tried cleaning them with her hands, while looking at the sign I was showing her.

'_Special sale today! All Key chains, Key rings and Mobile Strap for limited time!'_

"It seems we got here just when they started the sale, so I asked at the counter I wanted to buy the little skateboard and they told me to get another one since the sale was now on effect"

I sighed and looked away.

"So... if you don't want the key chain, I'll just go and return it and get one for my little sister or something" my tone of voice sounded sad.

I mean getting that gift rejected would be so sad, I mean it was free, but I wanted to have a memento of it.

Kuroneko started trembling, she grabbed the key chain and pressed it tight in her hands, she looked at me with a shy expression and teary eyes.

"H-hey don't cry or something! I just saw the thing and liked it! It was free! No bad intentions! Really! If I was with my little sister or Chuck or even Kinomoto-san I've done the same!"

She calmed down and blushed while looking at me embarrassed.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll accept it, sorry for making a big fuzz about it. It's just, I'm not used to this, back at Chiba…" She stopped and took a big breath and calmed down.

"I'll tell you later okay? Sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you like that" She gave me a look full of regret and sadness.

I guess her past at Chiba has a lot of bad moments, like also good moments.

"Kuroneko… did you had a boyfriend at Chiba? Or something?" I asked without thinking.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised, she then got sad and looked away.

"L-let's go… it's getting late…" She answered with a broken voice, and started walking at a fast pace.

"H-hey wait and answer me!" I started running like I could, I was still carrying all the bags from the store.

While I was running to catch up with her, I noticed she was holding my skateboard tightly and her knuckles were trembling a lot.

Did I just asked something I didn't had to?

After walking around for some time in silence, we reached the usual place where Kuroneko always said good bye to me and departed ways.

We stopped at the stoplight to wait for it let us pass.

"Kuroneko… sorry for asking such a personal matter, if you wish, I'll just go home, you can take my skateboard and drag the bags with it. We can see later to give it back"

Kuroneko didn't look at me, she was trembling while holding to the keychain I gave her.

"No… I need to be strong and fight against this curse I got. If I don't do it, I will be banished in darkness"

"H-hey I don't quite get it, but I told you already I will hel…." I stopped, I just realized something.

"So, that's why you… I get it…" I looked at Kuroneko who glanced at me and then looked at the stoplight again.

I reached her and placed a hand on her head while caressing her hair.

"W-wha…What a-are you doing Akasaka-san?! Sexual Harassment right now? Can't you read the mood stupid?! Die already!" She kicked me on a side, but the bags covered the damage.

"Sorry darling, you missed" I smiled at her, she blushed, dropped my skateboard on the floor and placed a foot over it to avoid it rolling.

"Y-you!" She started hitting me with her fists, they were harmless attacks, but I could feel how she started venting it out.

"W-what do you think you are doing stupid kid! Do you even know me? Y-you don't know how I felt when I left! How I missed everyone!" She started hitting me harder, but it didn't hurt… really I swear it didn't.

"H-hey! Calm down!" I got near her, that way she would be able to hit me better, I wanted her to vent it off and calm down.

"Don't tell me what to do stupid human! I! I… w-was… the place… the plan… the d-dream! It all came true! But after that I felt miserable! I didn't knew why! I hated myself for being that selfish! My friends were happy! And I… I should be happy too! B-but I can't! I really can't!"

She continued hitting me while crying, I was so sad seeing her like that.

She was about to hit me again when I grabbed her fist, she stopped and immediately looked up, I smiled at her, I gave her my most warm and calming smile, she stopped crying and cleaned her tears with her free hand.

"Hey Kuroneko… calm down… I am sorry for asking you such a personal question, don't answer it… do it when you feel its right to tell me…" I kneeled down like a minion speaking to his master.

Kuroneko looked at me confused while she finished cleaning her face from all the tears.

"If thou, thy master, ever feel this underling of darkness if suitable to know the secret prophecy that thy have envisioned in the past. Thy will accept that responsibility in helping thou make it real" I was sooooooo freaking embarrassed.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised, I just wanted the earth to swallow me on the spot.

"Ppppfffttt…. Ku—kkukukuku…w-wh..bwahahahahaahahahahahhaha!" Kuroneko started laughing like crazy while grabbing her tummy and the keychain with one hand and pointing at me with the other one.

I just stayed there silent, if making fun of me will help her make forget the grief she was feeling, it's fine with me.

"bhwahahahaha! W-wha… what! Y-you! Hahahahah! A-akasaka! Stand up!" She offered me her hand, I took it and stood up, I was close to her, she was still laughing like crazy.

"Hahaha! I-I can't believe it! Hahaha do you have Chuunibyou or something!? Bwahahahaha! I! hahaha sorry I-I can't take this! Bhwahahahaahah!" She was bent forward from laughing.

"Haaa?! Chuunibyou?! You are the Queen of Darkness and you also cosplay about it! Who are the one infected with Chuunibyou?!" I rebuked

"Hey! That's not a Chuunibyou fantasy! I'm really being helped by powers of darkness!" she countered.

"Y-you! Baw I don't have Chunnibyou I just wanted to help you out feel better" I looked away ashamed, was she toying with me?

Kuroneko giggled and took the cross I gave her with both hands, she looked at me with a warm expression and spun on the place.

She then proceeded to kiss the cross and keep it tight over her chest while speaking.

"This cross has become a super powerful talisman of darkness! I will use it on my quest for liberation! This situation right now gave me a boost of power and I was able to create it! I am thankful Akasaka, you are a good underling, you are learning well" She looked at me determined.

She really had Chuunibyou right?

I was surprised how fast she could enter into "Kuroneko: Angel of Darkness" mode after crying so painfully before.

"Now… let's proceed with the ritual, we need to ensure we recharge your powers of darkness" The stoplight turned green and she stepped on the tail of my skateboard which bounced up, she took it by the nose truck and grabbed it with both hands pressed against her lap.

She walked across the street.

I stood there, frozen, she looked so freaking cool on that moment, so cute. She is such a strong person.

"Hehe that's what I love about you… Ruri…" I said this with a low voice tone, so she didn't hear since she was almost at the other side of the street.

She reached it and looked at me, which made her stomp the floor in desperation.

"W-what are you doing over there! It was such a cool moment and you ruined it by staying there looking like an idiot! G-get over here now!" Kuroneko said this while smiling a lot, she was having fun huh?

"I am coming" I started walking.

I was about to cross the place when I heard a screeching sound and a honk, I looked to my left and I saw a big delivery truck which was speeding to me.

"SORATA!" Kuroneko looked at me in despair.

I was about to start walking on the street when this happened.

"Holy shi….!" I backed away instantly, the truck passed besides and I fell to the ground.

The truck passed and Kuroneko was there looking at me trembling and scared.

I stood up and looked at both sides of the road, then I realized the stoplight had turned red.

I shrugged and looked at Kuroneko who was looking me concerned.

"Hey don't sweat it! I'm ok! The fabric's ok too! Hold on!" I waved her, she calmed down and stood patiently on the other side of the road.

The stoplight turned green and I passed.

I arrived and Kuroneko slapped me in the face.

"S-stupid! Don't scare me like that again! I thought you were going to die!" She was blushing a lot and was clearly agitated by the situation.

"Oww… s-sorry! But why do you get so mad! I wasn't even on the street yet!" I touched the place where she slapped me, it hurt, not that much, but it did hurt.

She calmed down and analyzed the situation.

She realized that by the angle where she was standing and the lightning it looked like I was already on the street when the truck passed by.

"A-any ways! D-don't ever do that again!" She blushed a lot and turned over and started walking.

"Yes my lady, I apologize" I answered while still touching the place she slapped me.

"A-akasaka-san you know I have two sisters right?" She looked at me cautiously

"Ehh, yeah, you told me the other day… I only know Hinata-chan right?" I tried remembering if she told me the name of her other sister.

"Y-yes… well, be prepared since they sometimes can be really nosy and such" She said this while clenching her hand.

I guess they are kind of annoying with her?

"Haha it's ok Kuroneko, my sister is worst trust me" If she ever finds out I said this, she will hit me so hard…

We walked around one block and turned left, then walked over a little park and turned right, and we got to her house.

It was a two story building, with a fence, but the fence door didn't need a key, I had a knob only. It had a garage for two cars, which I guessed their parents had each one. It had a medium size yard and you could get to the backyard by walking from the right side. It had grass and the pavement only covered the garage and the trail to the main door. It was brown with light brown details.

Kuroneko stopped and breathed in… then out and opened the door.

"A-akasaka-san, come on in…" She said this nervously, I just followed her with all the bags.

"Excuse me" I entered the yard, we walked and we got to the door.

She took out her key and unlocked the door, she opened it and entered the house.

"C-come on in… welcome" Kuroneko said nervously.

My heart was about to explode I was about to enter her house! I felt so lightheaded.

"E-excuse me for intruding" I entered the house and something felt out of place.

"Hinata, Tamaki, I am home…" Kuroneko answered while placing my skateboard leaning over the wall and taking off her shoes.

No one answered.

"Hmm, that's weird, they are supposed to be on the house by this hour, maybe they are sleeping upstairs?" Kuroneko wondered this while walking to the living room, which was empty.

"Akasaka-san come over here please" She said from across the other room.

"S-sure!" I took off my shoes and walked inside the house.

Kuroneko had a house similar to mine, the only difference was that she didn't have an indoor laundry.

The placing was the same as mine, living room / kitchen on the right, large hallway in the middle connecting to the bathroom and the backyard, and the stairs on the left, they were facing the opposite direction though.

I entered the living room, which had a big couch, a flat screen TV on the other side, and a little glass table. The other part of it had the kitchen and the dinner table.

"Nice hou…." I felt someone watching me and it happened.

I was still carrying the bags by the way.

"GET HIM TAMAKI!" The two girls jumped over me from behind the door, as I could tell they were hiding behind the TV and an artificial plant that was placed there.

Kuroneko was astonished and tried to run to help me but the kids were already jumping behind me.

Hinata was tall already and Tamaki was a little girl at grade school or maybe first year elementary school. So they didn't jump that high.

"Huh?" Said Hinata confused while both kids were falling on the floor and hit it, I was jumping over them.

I've got the ability of jumping around the height of a trash can since I skated so I just simulated doing an Ollie and jumped over them, they fell on the floor, which by the way had a carpet so it didn't hurt them and I landed over them with my legs open to avoid stepping on them.

"Get him Tamaki! Attack the legs!" Hinata said this while grabbing one of my legs, Tamaki grabbed my other leg and didn't let go.

They started struggling with me to make me fall and I was struggling to keep my balance.

Tamaki grabbed my left leg with both her arms and legs and literally hugged it, it made me fall off to the ground, the bags fell on a side and I fell on my back.

"Yay! We won Onee-chan! Yay Yay!" Tamaki said this while standing up and walking to let herself drop over my chest and stomach.

"Y-yes! We've got the intruder! Now answer me! What are you doing at my house and why are you with Rurinee! Do you want to kidna…." Hinata stopped asking when she saw my face.

Kuroneko was trembling full of rage and took both of them from the collar of their shirts.

"Stop this right now both of you! He is a guest! Be courteous!" Kuroneko let them go and looked at me blushing a lot she was mad with them you could tell.

"A-akasaka-san… are you all right?" She said while giving me a hand to stand up, again.

"Ahh-hahaha your little sisters are really energetic!" I took her hand and stood up.

Tamaki and Hinata bowed asking for forgiveness.

"We are sorry Soratanii-san" Said Hinata while giving me a little smirk.

"We are sorry" Said Tamaki while bowing

Kuroneko blushed and gently hit Hinata's head.

"W-what did I told you about saying that Hinata!?" She was blushing and irate.

"Rurinee you are blushing again… why is that?" She asked the last part with a teasing look.

Kuroneko backed a little bit.

"T-that! I-I've already told you! S-stop calling him like that! I-It's uncomfortable!" She looked relieved.

"Ahh is that so? Soratanii-san don't you like us to call you like that?" Hinata looked at me with a perverse look.

I am getting scared of this kid really.

"Yeah answer us Soratanii-kun!" Tamaki looked at me with a lot of expectations.

Holy mother! She even trained her little sister to ask the same! Now I understand what Kuroneko told me.

"Ahh ha-ha I don't mind…" Tamaki and Hinata started smiling "But… if your sister feels uncomfortable just call me Sorata, we don't want to get her mad and try poisoning us with food right?"

"Aaaaaaaakaaaaaasaaaaaakaaaaaaaaa!" Kuroneko's temple was trembling a lot! She was mad!

She grabbed a bag of fabric and threw it to me, which made me fall off again.

"Agh! I got hit! I am dead, sorry girls! Avenge my death!" I faked being death.

"Ahh haha you are funny Sorata-kun!"

Tamaki got near me and sat on my side.

"Don't die Sorata-kun! Revive revive! I'll get my Stardust Witch Meruru baton and revive you! Please wait!" Tamaki left the living room running.

I sat on the floor, Kuroneko looked at me ashamed, she then walked to the kitchen.

"W-well… I'll see what we need to eat dinner, let's make some curry" She started shuffling stuff on the cabinets and fridge.

I walked to the kitchen, Hinata followed me closely.

"Hey, need any help?" I asked Kuroneko while fixing a dish towel which was on the floor.

Kuroneko was looking inside the cabinet and took almost everything, she was only missing beef and carrots.

"Ahh… we are short on ingredients, I'll go to the store" Kuroneko left the other ingredients on the kitchen counter and started heading my way.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'll go! You can stay and rest, you've been walking on heels all day"

Kuroneko looked at me with a displeased face.

"Do you even know where a nearby store is?" She said with a challenging face.

"I'll take him!" Hinata said this while raising her hand.

Kuroneko backed away by the blow and looked at us displeased.

"F-fine! Go with him! I'll stay here with Tamaki and start preparing dinner" Kuroneko looked disappointed.

"Ara… don't look so sad Rurinee I won't steal him" She made her a teasing glare.

"W-what are you talking about!? Go already!" Kuroneko signaled us to leave the house.

We left the living room and Tamaki came with her baton.

"Ahh you revived already? What happened!?" She said disappointed.

"S-sorry Tamaki, we need to go and buy stuff to eat curry, we will play with Sorata later ok"

Hinata is such a good sister, just like Kuroneko, you can tell they love each other immensely.

"Okay, don't take too long!" Tamaki waved us goodbye.

Hinata looked at the skateboard on the wall.

"Wow you really do skate!" She grabbed it and started inspecting it.

"Yeah! What did you thought I was a poser?! Wow that hurts! And be careful, don't get stung with a wood splinter" I said while reaching Hinata to take the skateboard.

"It's ok, but it's so worn out it's almost a shame" She looked at the used paint and such.

Well are these three sisters this sentimental about things?

"Hey now that I think about it, why don't you tell me where the store is and I can skate there! I will be back in no time!" I said while taking the skateboard with me

"No! I need to accompany you! If not sister Ruri will get mad for letting you go alone since I'm pretty sure she wanted to go with you!" She stepped outside of the house.

What did this girl just said?!

"H-hey! What did you just said?" I left the house, she was waiting at the street already.

Well she is fast isn't she?

"Well Sorata, we need to walk this street around two blocks, go left and cross the park I'm pretty sure you guys crossed already, the store is in front of that park.

"Sure, let's go" I walked along with her.

"Say… do you like my sister?"

I stopped in full, what is this girl trying to do?! Is she a psychic?! How did she knew?!

"W-what a-are you talking about! Ahahahaha! Don't s-say nonsense! Ah-ahahahaha ahahahaha" I was just giving her nervous stares and looked away.

She gave me a displeased look and started walking backwards while looking at me.

"Don't act the fool with me Sorata. You like her right?" She gave me a serious look

"W-why do you say so? Hahaha it's just your imagination!" I gave her an awkward wry.

She sighed and turned around to walk normally.

"I guess Rurinee hasn't told you anything about her friends on Chiba, and I won't do so if she hasn't, she has her reasons. But please if you do love her… don't break her heart or play with her feelings…" Hinata looked really pissed and sad while saying this.

I guess she DID had a boyfriend and she got dumped or something. If I ever find that bastard I'll kick his ass.

I sighed and stopped while looking at the sky. This girl got me anyways.

"Don't worry Sorata, I won't tell my sister, I know you like her since we met at the festival… you are such a pitiful guy! You are way too obvious! But well she is kind of clueless on those things too… sort of…" She said this last part with a concerned look

"Hehe I guess she is Hinata, you knew along I like your sister since we met, and I've seen her for almost a year and she hasn't found out" I blushed a little while saying this.

"Well Sorata, she has a past, so I can't tell for sure, but I can't talk about that, she will tell you eventually, just please… don't break her heart" She looked sad again.

I ran past over her and took both her hands, she looked at me and blushed.

"W-what?! Sexual harassment already? We've just met! Let me go!" She tried letting go.

"Hehe sorry, I am just happy to know at least her sister approves me. I'm going to be honest with you" I let her go and started walking with her.

She looked at me and paid a lot of attention.

But before I was able to start we arrived at the store.

"Let's buy the stuff, I'll tell ya when we come back" I smiled.

"Wha?! That's not fair Soratanii!" She smiled at me in a teasing way and entered the place

She is such a sharp kid really.

We went and bought meat and carrots, I also bought some chocolates for everyone to eat and paid.

After we went out of the store Hinata looked at me and grabbed me by the arm to stop me from running.

"Now… talk" she gave me a dead serious look, I was starting to fear for my life really.

"Hehe ok ok… first of all… I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER! Harm your sister, I love her, I love her way of being, her way of talking, that Chuunibyou she has, how she is harsh and then sweet, she is such a good person and I cherish those features, I also know she was defects but I'll accept them, we all have. I for example suck at waking up early" I started laughing about that last part.

Hinata started laughing too.

"Haha really Soratanii? I also hate waking up early!"

"Yeah it's a pain right?"

"Yeah hahaha"

"But well Hinata, look I don't know what happened with your sister when you guys lived in Chiba and honestly I thought you were going to hate me for liking your sister like that, so thanks for not being like that"

"Ohh no… I do hate you for liking Rurinee… I'll hate any man who does like her since they will try to take her away from us. But I know she wants to be loved and love, she is indeed pure hearted with those things, and I honestly thought you were a stupid scumbag when we met, but well you are a nice person so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But be warned that if you mess up! You are so dead Sorata Akasaka!" She gave me this sadistic look.

"Hey hey now really calm down I do love your sister and I want to go out with her in an honest way, she is cute and really smart and…"

"Yeah yeah, enough of her super cool features, promise me something!" She stood in front of me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Eh… sure what's up?" I looked at her confused.

"Please Soratanii, promise me you will make her happy and make her forget her painful past, promise me you will not leave her alone and that you will help her with whatever she wants to do with her life… please promise me that and I'll help you and root for both of you" She looked at me expecting my answer.

I know I love Kuroneko and I am more than willing to do all that and more! But I don't even know if she loves me back! I mean she has been more talkative and she has told me part of her past, she has been more cute with me sometimes and harsh others.

But she always denies anything that has to do with romance with me.

"Hehe you remind me of my little sister, you do love your sister a lot right? And I will promise that I will do everything you told me and take care of her… if she loves me back obviously…" I looked at the ground sad.

Hinata sighed and walked.

"Really what's with you grownups! You love suffering right?" She raised her pacing

"Hey wait!" I walked faster

"Ok Soratanii, I will root for both of you and I know you will succeed if you are persistent, so don't get scared by her way of being sometimes" She smiled with a comforting face.

"Heheh I hope you are correct, let's see what happens, I do love her and I will help her with everything, I just hope I can get the opportunity first of all…" I lowered my voice tone.

We arrived at the front gate.

Hinata looked at me and smiled, she gave me a thumbs up and told me:

"Don't worry Soratanii… she invited you to our house… she has never invited a friend from Matsudo to our house, you are the first one… just remember that… you are special to her…" She entered the house running.

I froze in place and smiled a lot and then started blushing.

"I… am… special to her?" I started trembling

Maybe she does like me right? I hope so, I am sooo pumped now! Thanks Hinata-chan!

I was in my own world when a voice made me snap out of it.

"H-hey! Get inside! I need those ingredients!" Kuroneko was talking to me through the window.

"S-sorry! Hahaha" I entered the house.

I went to the kitchen.

Hinata made me a 'Fight!' signal. I just smiled.

I handed over the ingredients to Kuroneko who had everything set already! The only things missing were the ones we went to get from the store.

"So… Akasaka-san… why did you guys took so long to just go and get two things from the store?" She looked at me suspiciously.

I started to get nervous, she had a knife with her, if she snaps I'm out.

"We just talked about regular things Rurinee, and well I got kind of lost sorry hehehe" Hinata gave me a 'don't worry its ok' stare.

"Is that so… Akasaka-san?!" Kuroneko looked at me again with the knife on her hand

"Ahh… ahaha yes yes only that, please point that thing in another direction!" I backed away

She sighed and handed me the knife.

"Here, chop this carrots please, I'll prepare the meat, you want yours with panko?" She took the meat from the package.

"Ehh y-yeah sure… so… cut this things… like…" I looked confused I've never cooked in my life!

Kuroneko sighed and looked at me fed up.

"Are you kidding? You don't know how to cook?!" She looked at me displeased.

"Er… hehe sorry I've never been able to cook, but I can chop this things for sure" I gave her a confident look.

"Ohh god, what a useless underling! Now please chop them this thick" Kuroneko used her thumb and index finger to show me the thickness, which was about 4 or 5 millimeters thick.

I was about to chop them when Kuroneko looked at me, made an alarmed expression and ran with me.

"Akasaka! Don't do that! You'll chop off your fingers! You know how to do a cat paw?"

"Huh?" I looked her totally confused

"Really….?" She looked at me disappointed

"A cat paw, like this! Nya~!" Tamaki made the cat paw, which consisted in just folding all your fingers and using the folded part to keep the carrot in place.

"Ohh I see! Hahaha ok, sorry nyan~!" I did the palm, Tamaki smiled and clapped.

Kuroneko on the other hand looked excited and blushed… she realized I was looking and recovered fast and continued preparing the meat, which by the way… she did skillfully!

"Wow! Are you a pro or something?!" I looked in awe, I had already chopped the carrots, there were only 4.

Kuroneko looked at me proud and pumped her chest.

"Ha! You've been across a perfect being of darkness the whole time! I can cook really good… I've been doing this for years for the three of us and sometimes for the whole family" Kuroneko looked happy, she must love her whole family.

"Heheh I am really impressed, please master show me more!" I was about to kneel down when Hinata cleared her throat.

"Soo… Soratan..." she dodged the bullet there… "Sorata... are you good at skating or you are just an amateur?"

Kuroneko got near me and took the chopped carrots and looked at them.

"Well, you are not that bad Akasaka… you are a good learner… now go with them I am about to finish"

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"N-no! Just go already" She blushed a little bit.

"Ohh ok, I'll be there if you need me"

I walked with Hinata and Tamaki and sat on the couch, they sat each on a side.

"Well… I'm not a pro, and I am above amateur I guess?"

"Huh?"

"He won the past regional championship, and well you've seen him doing those stupid wall rides and such haven't you?" Kuroneko said from the kitchen

Both girls looked at me in awe…

"W-what!? You won a championship!? Regional one? Are you a pro?!" Said Hinata with surprised eyes.

I felt so embarrassed.

"Haha no! well… yeah I won that regional, and I've won around 6 local tournaments, but I'm no pro! I'll never become a pro on this"

"But why?! Sorata is awesome!" Tamaki said this while being all pumped up

"Haha it's simple Tamaki-chan… if I fall off a high place and get injured, everything is over. It's like when you see pro sports figures get injured and well they are most of the times done for… this is an extreme sport, it's dangerous, but it's really fun!" I was getting excited I love skating!

"I don't think he will get injured, he has a head as hard as a rock anyways!" Said Kuroneko while walking to join us at the place.

"Ha?!" I looked at her surprised.

"Wow that's so rude Rurinee!" Said Hinata.

"W-well it's the truth!" Kuroneko rebuked.

"Ohh yeah! I am resilient! You sister once threw a ca… mbfhfhbmmmbhfmb" Kuroneko placed her hand on my mouth.

"Ohh Akasaka-san always with those crazy stories THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" She looked me with menacing eyes, I understood and shut up.

"W-well yeah I've fallen and never had a serious injury, thanks gods for taking care of me" I placed both palms and thanked the gods.

"Haha Sorata you are so funny! Do you like anime?" Tamaki asked that.

Kuroneko looked concerned.

"W-well yeah I do, why?"

"Ha! More compatibility!" Tamaki said this while pointing at me.

By the way Kuroneko was sitting next to me since she rushed to shut me about the can. Tamaki had no other option then moving next to Hinata.

I looked at Tamaki confused, Kuroneko blushed a lot and stood up.

"I-I've g-got to check the curry… It must be done already…" She stumbled to the Kitchen.

Hinata made me a teasing face and smiled.

"See?" She whispered

Is she indeed stating she likes me and that's why she is like this all the time? Ohh god I'm about to cry! She feels something for me! But we don't know if it's romance. Maybe she wants to forget her past with me?

"Sorata… do you like Stardust Witch Meruru?" Tamaki asked waiting for my answer

"Well, it's a funny cartoon, my little sister watches it from time to time"

"You have a little sister? How old is she?!" Both asked me at the same time, although Hinata had already heard about it, I guess she didn't pay attention.

"What's her name?! Does she like anime too then? Is she cute?" They both started asking me this questions like crazy.

"Do you… love your sister?" Hinata asked me with a serious tone.

Kuroneko dropped a big spoon when she heard this.

"Ohh… sorry haha my bad, this is almost ready" She disappeared while picking up the spoon.

"Wow calm down! Am I at the Police station? Hahaha" I said this trying to ease Kuroneko's stress.

"Ok so… let's see… Yes I have a little sister, her name is Ichigo Akasaka, she is 15 years old, she does love anime and video games, she is cute, yeah she is… but she can be a pain sometimes hehehe and yeah I love her as I love my family, why do you ask?"

I looked at both of them they were blushing so hard and looked at me surprised.

"Sorata-onii-chan! Please marry me!" Tamaki went and hugged me.

I got all flustered and looked at Kuroneko who was giggling while placing a hand over her mouth to conceal the noise and blushing at the same time. I guess she liked the fact I was getting along with her sisters.

"Now now Tamaki, no hugging other girl's men… he has an owner already…" Hinata took away Tamaki while looking at Kuroneko who hid behind a drawer taking some plates.

"But I want an Onii-chan like him! He loves his sister and likes anime and is fun! He is not like Kyo..." Hinata stopped Tamaki on the spot and looked at me nervously.

"Aaaaaaaahh! Look at the time, we need to go and wash our hands Tamaki let's go!" She grabbed Tamaki and left the living room.

"Kyo…?" I whispered confused… is that the name of Kuroneko's boyfriend from Chiba?

That may be the case, but she won't tell me even if I asked.

"A-akasaka-san… please ignore her, she's a kid, she has imaginary friends… now help me set up the table please" Kuroneko said this while still hiding on the cabinet.

"Ahh ok… hahah sorry about that misunderstanding… where do I get the plates from?"

"F-from that drawer over there…" She pointed me a drawer below the counter

"Kuroneko… what are you doing there?"

"A-ahh n-nothing! I am looking for cups for the tea that's all ahahahaha!" She took some cups and rushed to the table and placed them.

I looked at her confused.

"Suuuuureeeeeeee….. So, here are the plates, where do I place them?"

"Just place them here please" She signaled me which part of the table.

I placed two on a side and the remaining two on the opposite side.

While I placed them there, she went to the kitchen and turned off the fire and opened the lid of the cooking pot, and the scent of curry filled the room.

"Holy mother of… that smells fantastic! You are indeed a pro Kuroneko!" I told her while looking at her surprised.

"I-it's nothing special… I am the usual" She looked away blushing a lot.

"Yeah right! I can't wait to taste it!"

Kuroneko trembled a little bit and then opened a drawer and took something.

"Akasaka… hey!" She whispered while signaling me to come close to her.

"What's going on?" I whispered, maybe she messed up something or we needed more plates?

"D-do you r-really think I am good at this?" She looked at the cooking pot and she mixed the curry with a big spoon.

"O-of course! Just smell it! It smells delicious!"

"T-then… d-do you want to taste it?" She placed a little quantity of the curry on a mini plate to taste food.

I looked at her and blushed a lot, what the hell! We are definitely acting like a newlywed couple!

"A-ah… I-if you don't mind…" She passed me the mini plate and looked at me nervously, she grabbed the big spoon and placed it in front of her lap with both hands and started shuffling expecting my answer.

I tasted the mixture and it tasted like if the gods had created it! It was super delicious! I sipped the damn thing and looked at her with teary eyes.

"T-this…"

"Y-yes? D-do you think it needs more salt or curry powder?" She asked while taking the before mentioned items which she had all the intention to pour on the pot.

"T-this is amazing! I can't believe it Kuroneko! You are a true master chef! Are you going to pursue a carrier in culinary arts? Ohh god sign me something before you become a world known chef!"

Kuroneko blushed a lot and placed the lid back to the pot, she was really happy you could see it on her face.

"Y-you flatterer! I've told you doing that won't get you anywhere! N-now help me out and check on the rice please" Kuroneko looked away embarrassed, she was clearly happy that I liked her cooking skills and she loved being flattered, that's what I've noticed with time.

"S-sure… let me see" I moved to the rice cooking machine.

While I was doing this, Hinata and Tamaki came back and sat on the table… both of them on the same row… so… Kuroneko and I would have to seat next to each other.

I looked over to the girls and Hinata gave me a Thumbs up, which Tamaki mimicked.

I sighed, this girls will make Kuroneko find out what's going on and if it wasn't the correct time…. I'll be done.

"The rice is ready" I closed the lid and waited for instructions.

"Great, please take the curry pot to the table and place it there, I-I'll take the rice maker" Kuroneko started walking like a robot, she has figured out that her sisters had made her sit next to me.

I was starting to feel really happy because since Hinata told me about being the first friend brought here, I felt special and loved being with them.

I placed the curry pot over a heat mat in the middle of the dining table.

"Hey, come and sit here, I'll carry the rice maker too" I walked to help Kuroneko, she was struggling trying to carry the machine, it looked heavy.

I got near and tried grabbing it, but out hands touched and Kuroneko got startled and we almost dropped the thing!

"Could you newlyweds please stop fooling around, we have homework to do please!" Hinata looked at both of us as if she was getting fed up of your way of acting.

"I-I'll go and calm her down, please bring the rice maker and place it next to me" Kuroneko left the kitchen and walked and sat on the right chair.

"Rurinee, why are you there? You always sit on the left chair" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"Here, I'll place it here ok?" I placed the rice maker on her left side so it was between both of us.

"N-no, please place it on the other side, I can't use my left hand for that" She answered me with a troubled face

"Oh, sorry hehe I am the lefty here right?" I moved to the other side and placed the machine there

"You are a lefty Sorata?" Tamaki asked while handing over her plate to get curry on it by Kuroneko.

"Yes he is, that's why I let him have that seat, if we sat the other way, our e-elbows would c-clash a lot" Kuroneko started pouring curry on Tamaki's plate.

"Ohh I see how inconvenient" Hinata rebuked.

"W-well when we were little, my sister and I did a war game which consisted of sitting the way your sister just said and eat… we would try to trip off the food of the other one with our elbows, since the hand we used to eat was the one who clashed with the other one, it was fun! But it was incorrect since we literally played with the food, so we stopped afte games"

Everyone looked at me with a confused face.

"Y-you surely get along with your sister Akasaka-san…" Kuroneko said while pouring curry to my plate.

"Hahaha yeah I guess, we have a really good relationship" We did really! Although sometimes she could be a pain in the arse.

"So… good as a regular brother and sister… or good as a pair of sick perverts?"

"Hinata!" Kuroneko scolded Hinata which started asking those strange questions

"Sorry… my bad" She looked down with a sad face.

"Ahh haha it's ok, don't get mad at her… and well no, we love each other like regular siblings… this is not a manga Hinata-chan!" I laughed and took my plate.

"Yeah I guess so… hahaha" She gave me an awkward wry since she got scolded by Kuroneko

"Ok, everyone has their food, so…" Kuroneko said this while looking at everyone.

"Thank you for the food!" And we chowed down!

I tasted the food, and everyone looked at me waiting for my reaction.

It tasted like 3,000,000 times better than when I just tasted the curry alone.

"Oh my god Kuroneko please marry me!" I looked at her with a face full of admiration.

Hinata and Tamaki started laughing.

"W-what a-are you saying you p-perverted underling! M-move away!" Kuroneko moved her hands randomly to ease her embarrassment, she even pushed me a little bit away and blushed a lot.

"Hahahaha I am sorry I got carried away! You cook better than my mom! But please don't tell her!" I begged with my hands.

"Hehehe it seems you've just captured a new victim with your cooking skills Rurinee, please be gentle with him"

"H-hinata! W-what are you saying!? Eat your curry!" Kuroneko got another spoonful of curry and ate.

I was literally devouring the thing, it tasted too good I wanted it to be infinite.

"S-sorry! But this tastes so good! You are a true master at cooking I can't believe it!" I answered to calm down Kuroneko

"T-thanks Akasaka… there's more if you want, don't restrain yourself, this is payback for the pizza back then" Kuroneko smiled at me while asking for my plate.

"Wow, you are the best! T-thanks a lot!" I handed the plate over.

After around an hour we finished eating.

Kuroneko was placing a blanket over Tamaki which was sleeping on the couch. I was washing the dishes with Hinata.

"Wow Soratanii, you just ate food made by Rurinee, what do you think?" she whispered

"Don't call me like that when she is near! She might find out!" I rebuked

"Just answer me!" She countered.

"Ok ok… well it's the best god damn thing! Her cooking skills are out of this world!" I said with a lot of admiration

Hinata giggled a little bit and smiled.

"Well Soratanii, you are the first person in Matsudo that tries her food which is not family related… so as I told you… you are special, fight for her!" She gave me a thumbs up again.

"Just… don't hurt her or I will kill you!" she gave me a thumbs down.

"W-what are you talking about which just made you stop washing the dishes?!" Kuroneko was behind us and her temple was trembling, she had her arms crossed.

"Y-you two are really talkative today…" She got near both and looked at us suspiciously.

I looked away and cleaned the dishes faster, Hinata made an almost inaudible sigh.

"We are just getting along Rurinee, would you prefer if I quarrel with this guy? Even though he is nice and you invited him to the house?" She pointed at me

Kuroneko blushed a lot and looked away.

"I-I am repaying an old favor! And he also came to see something about the game we are doing together with other people of the club! He is also my underling and he was carrying all the bags you saw when we arrived, so… t-that's why he is here!" She said this really calm and with her usual tone of voice, she was good at concealing her nervousness with her.

I finished my plates and Hinata looked at me desperate.

"Y-yeah I came because of that, so, we need to star…" My cellphone rang.

"Ahh excuse me for a second"

I reached my cellphone and it was my little sister, I answered.

"What's up Ichigo?" I answered with a monotone voice.

"O-Onii-chan? Where are you! It's almost 9 PM and mom is looking for you! She is asking where you are! Get back here or you'll be grounded for like 20 years!" She said this with urgency so I was pretty sure she meant it and it wasn't a joke.

I looked at the clock and it was 8:45 PM! The time flies when you are having fun!

"OK ok I'll be there in a minute, calm down, help me out distracting her!"

"I'll try to get you 30 minutes so hurry up and be careful!"

"Thanks a lot Ichigo! I'll buy you ice cream or something later!"

"Yay! Be careful Onii-chan!" She hung up.

Kuroneko looked at me troubled and sad, Hinata looked at me intrigued.

"Soo that was your sister Sorata?" Hinata asked curiously

"Ehh, yes, my curfew hour is about to expire and I need to get back to my house! Since I didn't plan on coming here I didn't let them know, sorry girls!" I begged for their pardon with my hands.

"Awww that's too bad… I wanted to play more with Sorata!" Hinata looked down and dragged herself to the couch and sat there with her arms crossed "It was starting to get interesting!"

"S-sorry Hinata-chan I'll come back… well…. I'll see you around later don't worry!" I looked at Kuroneko who looked at me with a sad face.

"S-sorry Kuroneko, I have to leave now" I said with a sad voice.

"Y-yeah I totally understand, you didn't let your parents know…" She started walking to the entrance

"See you around Hinata-chan take care!" I smiled at her

"See you around Soratan… Sorata-san!" She waved at me with an awkward smile, Kuroneko looked at her with a menacing face.

I left the room, Tamaki was still sleeping.

I took my skateboard and put on my shoes, Kuroneko looked at me sad and troubled.

"Sorry Kuroneko, we can finish the beta later on ok? We can see each other tomorrow or send me the files and I'll create the installer" I looked at her with a calm face

"Y-yeah… thanks for coming and sorry for all the fuss this girls made, they are good girls" She got near me to open the door

"T-thanks a lot Kuroneko… thanks a lot for the invitation and really I am impressed! You cook like a pro! I hope I can get to taste more of your cooking!" I smiled at her

She blushed a lot and smiled me back, she was so cute

"Y-yes! We'll see that another day, please take care and skate safely. I'll see you later Akasaka-san, have a nice night and text me when you get home please" She looked at me concerned I guess she wanted to know I arrived safely at my house.

"Y-yeah I will don't worry, I'll see you around Kuroneko… and remember… a curse can be lifted with enough power… or you can just replace the curse with a stronger one… I'll help you out with either… take care and have a nice night Kuroneko, thanks for everything, see you around! If you need anything here I am ok?" I smiled and she looked at me in awe, she froze there and looked at me with eyes full of hope and happiness.

"Y-yes! I will be counting on you! H-have a nice night and be careful ok?"

"Ok… I will, I don't want to get injured either hahaha" I laughed and went out to the street.

I started remembering how we got here and traced a route.

"W-well yeah getting injured would be the worst! So please take care! See you later Akasaka"

"Yeah getting injured would suck big time! I wouldn't be able to see you… thanks Kuroneko, have a nice night…. Bye bye!" I ran and placed the skateboard below me feet and kicked the floor.

Kuroneko just stood there, staring at me while smiling shyly… ohh by the way I noticed she had already placed her key on the keychain I gave her! That made me super happy!

"I will get you to fall for me, I love you and I will not give up!" I clenched my fist while doing this auto-promise.

After around 20 minutes skating I arrived at the house.

My sister was in her room with my mom, they fell asleep.

"Thanks Ichigo, I will buy you some ice cream tomorrow for this! Just wait! I love you sis!" I closed the door while whispering all this.

I got to my room, and left my stuff at the usual places. I was about to sleep when I remembered something.

"Ohh yeah! The message!" I took my cellphone.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: Home_

_Body: Hey Kuroneko! Just to let you know I am home now, take care and sleep tight! I'll see you around!'_

I clicked the send message.

After around 30 seconds later I got a response.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Sorata *Underling*_

_Subject: RE: Home_

_Body: I am glad about it! Sorry for all the issues my sisters caused you. Hinata took a liking on you, that's good for you Akasaka. Have a nice night, see you around! Bye bye'_

I smiled at the text message and looked at the roof while placing my cellphone on the desk.

"Ahh I love you my angel Kuroneko, when will you notice?" I said this and I got on my bed, before I knew… I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Volume 2, Chapter 9: Beta Test 2.0: Dungeon Raid

It's October now… I am at the classroom… almost dead… bored to death!

"Ahhh… please… end already…." I was laying over my desk like a corpse.

"H-hey! Sorata! At least be subtle about it! Here, the teacher is looking at us! Wake up! Ryuunosuke poked me on a rib

"Ha?! Where's the teacher I don't even hear her…" I looked at him, he then used his eyes to signal me to look up.

I looked up and our teacher Miho-sensei was looking at me with a really mad expression.

"A-akasaka-san… if you don't like my class you can get out you know…" She had her arms crossed and looked at me while tapping her left foot on the floor.

"Ahhhh! S-sorry!" I fell off the chair.

Everyone started laughing at me.

"N-now Akasaka-san… solve that equation!" She pointed at the whiteboard.

I looked at it… it was a simple 3rd degree equation, I was kind of ok with those things

"Ok… on my way…" I dragged myself to the whiteboard

I took the marker and looked at it and found how to do it.

"So… I guess it's like this?" I looked at the teacher nervously.

"You made a mistake here Akasaka! Pay more attention! Now back to your seat!"

"Okaaaaay…"

I got back to my chair, everyone looked at me and laughed, at least I made everyone have a good laugh and well I was awake now.

"Sorata… what are you going to do today? Got any club activities?" Ryuu whispered.

"Hmm… as I can recall we have a free day… so no... Why?"

Over the last month after I visited Kuroneko's house, we've been talking more over the phone and messages, she asks me for help directly and I tell her how to debug, I am sure she wants to learn to do it by herself.

Kinimoto-san and Hideki got over their fight when she went and apologized, they look closer now, he explained her that girl was an old friend from her family and such. She was so embarrassed she almost fainted… or that's what she told me the other day.

"Do you want to hang out after school? I've been wanting to go to a mall near my house but I haven't had time since student council things kept getting in the way, but I am free today, want to go?" Ryuu waited for my answer

"Yeah sure! Why not! But I'll be using my regular clothes, do you want to go and change before going there?"

"Ah it's ok… I bought some since I wanted to go" He gave me a thumbs up signal.

"Hahaha great! Let's go after school ends" I smiled

I was looking forward to this, we haven't been able to hang out since I don't know when since he got into the student council, but he is also busy at his house with all the activities his father plan on him.

After another six periods of school we were free!

I haven't seen Kuroneko lately at school, she is most of the time at the classroom which I just can't manage to gather the courage to go and visit, and honestly she has told me via SMS and in person to DO NOT go in, since people will start talking, that kind of makes me sad.

"Let's go Sorata!" Ryuu stood up and walked outside the classroom, he was carrying an extra bag, which is what I guessed his regular clothing.

"Sure!" I followed him

We walked down the corridor and we stumbled upon Kuroneko and Kinomoto-san.

"Hey! How are you girls doing?! I smiled at them.

Ryuu just looked at them confused.

"Hey A-Akasaka-san…" Kuroneko answered me with an uneasy voice.

I guessed she felt weird while being in front of a guy she didn't knew.

"Sup Akasaka-san! How's your day going?!" Kinomoto-san answered me energetic as always.

"Hahah I'm doing fine, you girls going to the club?"

Kuroneko looked at me and then at Ryuu, I looked at him who was still waiting to get introduced.

"Ohh my sorry Ryuu! Hahaha girls, this is my friend Ryuunosuke Morino… I just call him Ryuu for short"

Ryuu looked embarrassed and Kuroneko relaxed.

"Pleased meeting you Morino-san… I'm Ruri Gokou…" Kuroneko bowed, Ryuu did the same.

"Pleased meeting you Gokou-san"

"Aaaaaaaand I'm Mina Kinomoto! Pleased meeting you partner!" Kinomoto-san looked at Ryuu with a big smile, which made him feel uneasy, he was kind of timid with girls he didn't knew.

"Pleased meeting you Kinimoto-san" He bowed again

"So, you girls are going there or not?" I asked

"I have stuff to do, so I won't go today, it's free time as we said the other day" Kuroneko looked at me with an expression as if I was stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"W-well I might go with Hideki to check out some stuff about my code…" Kinomoto-san blushed a little bit.

"Ohh no way!" Ryuu looked at both astonished

"Pardon me?" Kuroneko looked at him with an uneasy look and backed a little bit.

"Y-you girls are the ones who broke this guy's bad habit of not being into any club activities and got him on the correct path! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Ryuu bowed down

Kuroneko and Kinimoto-san looked at him confused.

"Ahh ahaha yeah, that's us! Hahaha" Kinomoto-san answered

"So, we helped this meaningless mortal go the right path huh? That's interesting… I hope he doesn't derail from it" Kuroneko answered with a serious stare

Ryuu looked at me confused, I just signaled him to go with the flow

"Hahaha YES! You surely did!" Ryuu gave an awkward smile.

"Well if you excuse me, I have stuff to do… have a nice day… It's been a pleasure Morino-san" Kuroneko bowed and left.

"S-see ya later Ku... Gokou-san!" I waved her goodbye, but she didn't answer, she walked in kind of a hurry.

"Ahh well off she goes haha" I smiled at Kinomoto and Ryuu

"Well guys I also have to go, it's been a pleasure Morino-san. If you ever feel like giving it a try, ask Akasaka-san to bring you along to the club! Have a nice one!" Kinomoto-san waved goodbye and left.

"Well well… now I know why you are there! Pretty girls all the way Sorata!" Ryuu gave me a pat on the back

"Ahh haah w-what are you talking about!" I looked away

"Let's go Ryuu we need to get all the way to your house and it's far from here!" I tried changing the subject

"It's ok… I brought my bicycle today so you can skate and such"

"Excellent! Let's go!" We went to the lockers and I got my stuff and went to get changed.

We left the school building and went outside, the day was chilly but it was ok.

"Ok Ryuu so… where's this place you want to go?"

"Just follow me, just don't fall back!" Ryuu started pedaling fast

"Hahaha you've got yourself a deal! Let's go!" I started running and did the usual to get on my board.

"So, this girls… do they have boyfriends?" Ryuu asked

That surprised me I almost fell off the skateboard.

"W-well… Kinimoto-san has a fiancée which is the club president, they have a long and cute story… and about Gokou-san…" I blushed and looked down

Ryuu looked at me and smiled a lot.

"Hahaha I knew it! You like her right?!"

I looked at him dumbfounded, and well he is my friend so… why not telling him the truth?

"Y-yeah hehe, I've been in love with her since I knew her but well It's kind of complicated, she transferred from Chiba and has a past there" I looked at the floor sadly while skating.

"Ahh I see… a boyfriend from there?" Ryuu asked curiously.

"Well I don't quite get it yet, but something like that as far as I can tell"

"Haha its ok man! You are a good guy, so don't get discouraged"

"Heheh I hope so… well let's continue!"

We went to the mall, which was new, Ryuu told me it had opened 2 or 3 weeks ago, but the stores had nice stuff on them and it was cheap since they had just opened.

Since it was cold we didn't sweat a lot, we arrived and he parked his bike, I just took my skateboard with me, I'm used to carry it.

We left our books and backpack at school, I will have to go later to get it.

The place was big! It was like a big circle, it had three stories, the bottom floor was almost full of fast food restaurants; the second and third floor had regular stores and not all the stores were occupied yet.

"Okay Ryuu so… now where do we go?"

We walked to the map of the place it had all the stores on it.

"Well I wanted to check out this four stores, what do you think?" He signaled them they were almost next to each other.

"Okay so…. A technology store, a clothing store? Are you a girl or what?!" I looked at him surprised

"Ahh haah no no, they also sell a camera called Go Pro which films stuff with different angles since you can clamp it to stuff and your body with harnesses and such"

"Ohh I see… ok… that sounds manlier! Hahaha" I gave him a pat on the back.

"Ok so… what else… a liquor store?! Wow dude I didn't knew you were into that already!"

"Sorata stop assuming stuff… I want to look for something for my dad's birthday" He rebuked

"Ohh I see! Hahaha sorry sorry"

"A record store? Well, I like that one… an outdoor lifestyle store? What do they sell there? Parks?! Hahaha"

Ryuu sighed.

"It's for camping and such! I like those things remember?!" He looked bothered

"Haha ok ok sorry, it's just this is like the first time in months that we hang out together"

"Yeah haha I've been really busy" Ryuu looked at the floor

"It's ok dude" I smiled

"Well, let's go to the record store first?" Ryuu asked

"Sure, let's go there!"

We walked to the stair case, it was automatic.

"So… you like Gokou-san right?" He gave me a curious look

"Hehe yeah, why?" I answered nervously

"Ahh nah, just wanted to know, she is a beauty! You have nice tastes! So, you think she will go out with you?"

We reached the second floor, the store was around there.

"I don't know honestly… I guess she likes me… but I don't know if as a friend or as something else" I looked at the floor sad since I knew there was something on her past that kept her from realizing that.

"Well tell her how you feel!" Ryuu clenched his hands

"Haha I will, just waiting for the correct time"

"Ahh you are cautious, what a weird way of thinking over that, since you are outgoing and such"

"Nah I don't think so as I am like that… but I'll see what happens haha" I looked at my left to conceal my embarrassment.

While looking away from Ryuu I found a bookstore which had a poster that claimed they also sold manga. I got really excited! I thought you could only find that on Akiba or Music and More!

"I'll go there later" I whispered

"Hey Sorata the record store it's over here!" Ryuu waved at me

"Ohh sorry man I spaced out!" I ran with him

We got inside the place, it was huge! Like around 3 stores in one.

It had vinyl records, cds, DVDs, blu-rays, they even had an anime section! And the usual stuff… headphones, online purchase systems and also they sold some instruments.

"Holy! This place is huge dude!" I looked amazed

"Haha I told you! Let's go!"

We started looking at music and such, Ryuu took some cds with him, I went to the anime section and looked a little bit, he looked at headphones and I told her my personal preference and such.

"So you are stating Bose its way better than Panasonic on this?" Ryuu asked

"Yes dude! C'mon it's freaking Bose!"

He compared the sound quality and liked them, and well since he is rich and such bought them.

"Hey Sorata are you going to buy something?" Ryuu asked curious

I wanted to buy some cd's but I wanted to go to the book store and look for manga, if I didn't find anything cool I'll go back here and check the anime section with more time.

"Nah I'll see other stores"

"Ok… let me finish here… We can go to the liquor store and check my dad's present.

"Sure, why not haha"

He went and paid, and we went to the liquor store, some people looked at me with disgust, since I was on a rich neighborhood and well I had full skater attire and a skateboard…

We entered the store and the owner immediately stopped us.

"I am sorry, but you can't enter if you are not over 18 years old and you definitely can't enter with that being carried around!" The guy pointed at my skateboard.

I sighed.

"Ok so can I place it here at the entrance?" I placed the skateboard on the entrance leaning over a wall

"I am sorry good sir, I am not going to purchase anything. I am here to look at your wine collection since I want to purchase a birthday present for my dad. I will send someone with legal age to do the purchase" Ryuu said this with such proper wording, seriously he sounded like a princess!

Don't tell him I said that! Hahahaha

The owner looked at him astonished and bowed

"Morino-sama! P-please follow me!" He showed us the way.

After around 30 minutes of checking wine and other liquors which I didn't even knew how to pronounce their names, we came out of there

"My god dude! I feel drunk just by getting in there!"

"Hahah you have such a low spirit! I'll send someone to purchase the things later"

"Hey dude how did this guy knew you?!" I asked while moving my skateboard from place

"Ohh yeah… my dad is an investor on this mall… I forgot to tell you that right?" He gave me an awkward wry

I dropped my skateboard, "Just how freaking rich are you!?" I looked at him astounded

This guy is serious business!

"Ahh… well we are not rich Sorata! My dad just know how to make business" He looked while thinking a little bit

"Dude you own the freaking mall! What the hell!" I moved my arms randomly since I was really surprised

"Calm down Sorata! People are looking this way!"

"Ohh…" I picked up my skateboard

I looked around and people were looking at us since I was doing a ruckus

"Hehe sorry, let's go to the next place ok?"

"Yeah sure let's go!"

We walked and got into a technology store, I had to leave my skateboard at the entrance too.

"Well what are we looking for Ryuu?" I looked around, the place was packed with new gadgets and such

"Well… I want to check computers to edit video and cameras, I think they do sell GoPro cameras here too" He looked around until he spotted the computer and laptop section

"Ohh there they are! Let's check them Sorata!"

When we were walking to that section I saw a little display set with only digital drawing tablets.

"Bamboo… what kind of name is that?!" I chuckled

"Maybe I should try getting one for her… she looked so sad at that time, I guess she may had saved for months or even a year or so to purchase that" I looked at the price tags.

"Well 18,000 yens it's not that expensive, with around 5 months of selling PET Bottles and such I could get that money" I said this out loud without noticing.

"Well why do you want to purchase that Sorata? Do you know how to draw?"

"Nah, but Kuroneko wants one as I could tell the other day…. Hold on wha?" I looked at my side and Ryuu was standing there looking at me with a teasing face.

"Hoo, so the good old gentleman Sorata wants to give this Kuroneko a gift? That's how you call Gokou-san? That's cute! If you call her by a nickname already, I'm pretty sure you guys are close then! Dating her will be so easy!" He gave me an envious look

I blushed a lot and looked away.

"W-well we've gone out twice and I got to see her at the local big park festival, but I don't think that could be considered a dating…" I scratched my cheek with a finger to hide my nervousness

"You guys have dated already?! And you don't even know if she likes you?! Are you stupid or something?!" Ryuu gave me a really displeased face

But it was true! I had gone out with her two times, but nothing formal or anything, so I can't tell if they were dates to begin with.

"We went out to research for videogames and such Ryuu, those weren't dates…" I looked at the floor disappointed.

"Yeaaaaaah right Sorata, I'm not buying it!" Ryuu gave me a suspicious look.

"Dude its true! Here! Look at the messages!" I reached my pocket and took out my cellphone

I looked at all the messages we've sent each other while looking for the ones of the beta test and the one about talking about the game.

"Sorata… you guys message each other too much… are you sure you guys aren't dating already and you are just denying it out of shame?" Ryuu looked at me with a serious expression while waiting for an answer.

"I am 200% sure she is not in love with me, or at least she hasn't told me anything, and if she is, she is a pro at concealing emotions…" I found the messages I wanted to show him "Look, it states on both of them 'it's for research and fun only!'… so definitely not a date"

Ryuu sighed.

"Seriously Sorata… if she goes out with someone before you… it will be 100% your fault" He looked down on me and gave me a pat on the back

"If you want to gift her that thing I can lend you money and you can pay me whenever you can, its ok" He reached his pocket to get money out.

"Ohhh no no no no… no hell no! I don't like owing people money! And I'll just get the money from selling pet bottles and such, it's ok" I bowed to thank him.

"Well if you insist… you know if it's for a friend I can use all my money to help them out"

"Yeah I know… and you've got a lot of fake friends because of that! Be careful dude!"

"Hehe yeah you are the first one to look me as a friend and not as an ATM" He looked sad

Well I would feel the same way if I had a lot of friends and then they stopped talking to me since I told them I can't purchase certain things for them.

"It's ok, I am your friend… let's see those computers you wanted… I can come back here any day" I started walking towards the computer's section.

"Thanks Sorata, you are a really dear friend" He bowed and then walked with me

"And well Sorata, how do you intend on confessing to Gokou-san? And why do you even call her Kuroneko?"

I froze, that's such a good question! I've never asked that myself! What should I do? Take her out on a fancy dinner? At an arcade game? Or maybe at a tournament, if I win I can ask for the mic and ask her out or something… those are just stupid ideas right?

"Hehe I don't know… I've never even thought of the possibility of dating her… she is really annoying some times, she can be rude, sadistic, she looks down on me sometimes, she hits me, she even threw a oolong tea can to me once!"

"Wow… she sounds like a monster! Why do you even love her then?!" Ryuu looked at me concerned

"Are you a masochist or something?!"

"No!" I looked at him mad, what the hell is wrong with him?!

"But… she can also be really sweet, cute, and a caring person. She has two sisters who she adore and take care really well… I just can't get enough of her! It's so strange…" I looked at him dumbfounded I've never thought about that, I can't get enough of her really

"Hehe It seems you've fallen hard for her… well if I can help you out with anything… let me know ok?" Ryuu smiled at me

"Thanks man! What about you? You've got someone special? Don't be shy!" I elbowed him on a side

"Ahh ahaha that… well… I've already got a fiancée, so... I can't complain, she is cute, good and caring, that's how this things roll out on my world… I'll introduce her to you later" Ryuu smiled, he seemed really happy with this decision

If that happened to me I would even freaking leave my house and quit all my commodities and such for being free

"Wow I didn't knew those kind of things still happened… well you seem quite happy, so I guess its ok?"

"Y-yeah we do like each other so it's ok… we've known each other for a long time"

"Ohh I see, well I'm looking forward to get to know her!"

"Haha yeah! I will ask you to come to my house when she comes once, she lives in Chiba so we do see each other from time to time"

"What? Wow that's so weird! Kuroneko used to live there too!"

We both laughed

"Haha well… let's see… computers… are you looking for a specific brand?" I asked him

"No, well I don't have one… so either one is good" he answered

"Ohh well you could just go for the hardware, let's check the specs… I know money is not a problem, but the better the hardware, the more expensive it will be… ok?"

"Yes its ok, let's check out"

We started at the most expensive one, which was 30,000 yens… I would have to work my entire life to get that amount of money

"Ahh this one seems like a keeper… I'll just have to check about the price"

"Hahah yeah I guess you could call it and end-game equipment"

Before Ryuu could answer… his cell phone rang

"Hold on a minute" He answered the call

Ryuu got a little bit apart from me and answered the call… I waited while looking at other computers and laptops to suggest more options.

After around 2 minutes… he came back with a really sad face.

"Wow dude, what happened why the long face?"

"Well… my dad found out I was here hanging out with someone instead of attending a stupid club he created about business management and got mad, he wants me at my house in less than 5 minutes, he has sent a car to get me already" He looked fed up, I guess being rich wasn't that easy

"Ohh it's too bad dude… want me to come with you?"

"No! If they see you they will forbid you to see me since they will state you interfere with my studies and such… let's just call it a day, we can come back later ok?!" Ryuu started walking outside, he was walking at a fast pace.

"Well what can you do? I'll see you at school Ryuu! Have a nice one! See you around!" I waved him goodbye, he waved me back while getting down the staircase.

I lost sight of him… I went back at the technology store to pick up my skateboard.

"Ohh well… since he left… I'll just go and check the book store and see which mangas they have… If they are good I'll message Kuroneko about it" I walked towards the book store on the second floor.

I arrived and checked the door sign _'Open, please come in!' _

"Ahh I guess its ok then" I opened the door

As soon as I entered, the smell of new books hit me in the face, it was a weird smell but it was also pretty familiar since skateboarding magazines smelled the same way.

"Welco…. Hiiii!" said someone on my left

I entered and looked right, since I looked for the manga section so I didn't notice anyone at the counter.

I looked to the source of the sound, but no one was there.

"W-wha? Am I hallucinating things?!" I shook my head to get rid of the smell and calmed down.

I looked at the front and saw the store better, it was mid-sized.

As you entered you will encounter 3 tables with second hand books, most of them university texts and such. On the left there was a glass counter with some books inside, I guessed special editions and such. The register was also there, on the wall behind the counter you could see shelves with more books. All the walls had shelves with books on them, and in the middle there were 4 rows of book shelves with a lot of books, but they were ordered by subject, like science, math, social studies and such. On the far most back part of the store you could see a door which I guessed lead you to the administration office or a bathroom.

"So… now… where's the manga section?" I scratched my head with a finger

I looked left and there was someone on the counter now, is this person a ninja?!

It was reading a book which was big, it read on the title _'Guinness World Records: New Edition' _on it, it was huge, well not thick but big in height, so the book covered the face of the person before the counter.

"Ahh, excuse me, where's the manga section of the store?" I asked while walking to the counter.

The person behind the book used one shaky hand to signal me the way.

"O-over there, in the back… w-welcome and p-please don't read the books too long if you are not going to buy them ok?" The person answered with a rather weird voice, as if she was faking her real tone of voice.

I guessed she was a girl since the voice sounded girly and sweet even thought she was faking it… and it sounded pretty familiar.

Also the weight of that book was immense since both the pointing hand and the one keeping the book in its place were shaking like crazy.

"Ohh... t-thanks… I guess…" I gave the book an awkward wry and walked to the back store.

I looked back to see the person, but she was still covering her face with the book while looking in my direction; it felt really weird.

"Hehe what a peculiar person I guess" I said this while looking at the books on the shelves near me.

Most of them were romantic novels, and some other classical novels. On the opposite side they had other things like religion books, philosophy books and such.

I got at the back part of the store and looked at the manga section, it was tiny! It only covered one row of the shelves on the back wall which were around 1.5 meters long and a little table below it.

"Ahh well, let's see the contents…" I took one manga randomly.

They had all the genres, from drama, to romantic comedies, shounen jump and more, they had some volumes of Maschera and other popular mangas, like the one with ninja themes and pirate themes.

"Well maybe the Maschera ones will take Kuroneko's interest? Also I guess I'll buy the shounen jump mag and see what's new on it" I said while looking at other mangas.

In the end I was able to collect Volumes 1 5 and 7 12 of Maschera and the Shounen Jump Magazine.

"Let me ask her if she needs any of these" I took out my cellphone

I took pictures off all the volumes of the manga I found and attached them to an email and sent it to Kuroneko.

' _To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: Manga_

_Body: Hey Kuroneko! How you've been? I am sorry if I bothered you or something, please check this manga volumes I found! I am at a new book store at a new mall that opened on south Matsudo, if you a missing any of them let me know and I'll buy them for you! You can re-pay me with food or something if you want hahaha!'_

I sent the message and immediately after that a cell phone ring tone sounded on the entrance of the store.

"Huh? This is weird… I guess the person at the counter got a message or a new customer entered while texting?" I looked over the counter but the person on it was not there.

"Where the hell did that person go?!" I looked around, not a soul to be seen.

Kuroneko didn't answer me right away, but that was to be expected since we don't answer us instantly sometimes.

I looked over some other mangas and I found it…

"Maschera: Lament of Nightmare, limited art compendium" I looked at it while my eyes got big from the surprise.

"Wow holy shit! I am pretty sure Kuroneko will like to know about this one!"

I snapped a photo of it and attached it to a new email.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: Even better stuff!_

_Body: Hey! Check this one out! It's around 1,000 yen! Do you own this edition?!'_

I hit the send button and the message was sent. Since the place was really quiet… I mean… it's a book store DUH! You could hear a lot of things, and one of the things I heard which was really peculiar was a rumbling sound. I came to the conclusion it was a cellphone's vibration mode sound.

"What the… this is too much of a coincidence" I started walking to the entrance while holding the Maschera book on a hand and the cell phone on the other

I looked at the counter and no one was there.

"Hmm… what's going on in here?" I got near the counter and looked over it

No one was there

"Ok this might be stupid and she will freaking hate me if it's not what I think, but let's give it a try, if it's true… she will kill me anyways I am pretty sure hehe" I said this and dialed Kuroneko's cell phone number.

As soon as I was able to hear the calling tones… the rumbling noise went off with a repetitive pattern on it.

"What the… K-kuroneko?! Are you here?!" I said this while looking around the counter, but no one was there.

I heard a sigh coming out of the counter.

"W-what are you d-doing here Akasaka-san?!" Kuroneko emerged from below the counter.

I froze and stared at her surprised. She was there! In front of me! Wearing a cute little white apron over her school uniform.

She looked at me and blushed while covering her body.

"W-what are you looking at?! Perverted dog! Shameless human! Die! Go to Hell!" She threw a book at me which I was able to dodge by the way.

"Whoah! Calm down Kuroneko! I-it's just I…" I looked at her, she was covering her chest with an arm and looked at me embarrassed while blushing a lot.

"Just what?! Speak you freaking stalker! What are you doing here?!" She moved from the counter and walked next to me, she was looking at me really angered.

"I… I… Sorry I was surprised! Y-you look really cute with that apron! S-sorry for bothering you! So you work here? That's why we haven't seen you lately?!" I picked up the book she threw at me and handed it over.

"T-thanks…" She took it with a hand while still covering her chest with her left arm.

"Kuroneko if my stares bother you please go back to the counter then! Sorry! I can't avoid it! You look super cute!" I looked away to avoid her getting mad.

"Y-you! Perverted s-scum!"

She got all red and pushed me, which made me lose balance and fell over my butt, this also made me hit one of the used books tables and made it flip over which got all the books on top of it on the floor.

"Oww…" Kuroneko closed her eyes while she clenched her hands near her chest in a way of hiding her regret for doing something so harsh.

This made a lot of noise, which made someone to start walking near us from the second floor, or I could guess the manager's office.

"Ouch Kuroneko! Don't be so rude! C'mon I'll help you order this mess" I stood up and placed the table as it was placed before it got flipped over.

"W-why… why are you here?! Y-you stalker! Pervert! Die already!" She looked at the floor while clenching her hands and trembling a lot.

I sighed and placed my skateboard on top of the table before answering her.

"I've told you I am not stalking you! I came here with…"

"Gokou-san! What the hell happened? Why did you pushed down a customer?! What's the meaning of this?! I didn't see him doing anything to you! Explain right now!" Said a male with a really high volume of voice and deep tone.

It was the owner of the store… he was in his late 30's and early 40,'s, he was kind of chubby and you could clearly tell he was balding already.

He was wearing a green beret, regular eye glasses thick black ones, like the ones hipsters use, he was also wearing a khaki with green and dark red W patterned sweater, with a white interior shirt, black formal pants and black shoes.

Kuroneko looked at the guy in awe and started trembling a lot.

"I… I… S-sorry Tachibana-san! I-It was an accident!" Kuroneko talked in a really nervous and with an almost crying tone.

"What?! That was not an accident! I could clearly tell you pushed him out of nothing from the security cameras!" The guy pointed at a camera on the right side front corner of the store.

Kuroneko flinched a little bit after that accusation… I mean the guy was right, but that's how she reacts when she is surprised by something.

"I-I… owwww…" Kuroneko looked at me desperate and then looked at the floor, you could clearly tell she was about to cry.

The guy got all red full of rage but he contained his anger at least he didn't seem to try hit Kuroneko or something.

He sighed and looked at me with a concerned face, he then proceeded to look at Kuroneko and extended one hand.

"Hand over that apron… you are fired… I can't trust my store to someone who push around customers randomly" He moved his hand to order her to take off the apron and hand it over.

Kuroneko started crying a little bit, but she managed to calm down and started taking off the apron.

"I am sorry dear sir, my reckless employee will meet an end working with me for this kind of barbaric behavior! I would like to apologize in behalf of the company, please take a book with you, it will be free" He bowed and then looked back at Kuroneko who had already taken off the apron.

I walked right next to Kuroneko and looked at the owner to the eyes.

He got surprised and backed up a little bit, Kuroneko looked at me with teary eyes and a really really sad face.

"Sir… please don't do this… its ok if she pushes me around… she always does! Haha haha" I laughed and placed a hand on the back of my head.

The owner… which I will now refer to as Tachinaba-san… looked at me confused.

"Dear sir I think you hit on your head pretty hard… are you okay?" He rebuked while looking concerned.

Kuroneko looked at me in awe and started trembling while looking at the ground… she still had teary eyes.

"No… I mean… she does push me around like this every day! Look! She even threw a can of Oolong tea to me once!" I signaled to my left cheek which was left with a little tiny scratch from that incident

"But that's how she behaves with me! I guess I am really annoying… right?! R-Ruri-chan?!" I moved like a robot at her side and hugged her side ways, I blushed a lot!

She looked at me surprised, then looked at the floor and blushed profusely, she didn't try to move away or fight me to let her go, which was weird, she just grabbed the hem of her skirt with both hands and looked at the floor shyly.

"Ahh, what are you saying kid? Are you okay?!" Tachibana-san looked at me closely.

I was smiling big, but I was really nervous inside.

"Y-yes Tachibana-san I am ok… R-Ruri-chan and I know each other from a long time… we are even attending the same school! T-that's how she shows her l-love to me! Hahahaha!" I pressed her tighter to my left side, I was trembling like a mad person but tried hiding it the best we could.

Kuroneko blushed a lot, she was almost red as a tomato… she trembled a lot and her heart beat could be heard if you paid a lot of attention, she gave me occasional stares with the corner of her eye, I was pretty sure she was going to kill me after wards.

Tachibana-san looked at us carefully, he did this with a pensive stare while holding the apron on the other hand.

He then looked at Kuroneko who closed her eyes in fear and then looked at me which was giving him the most fake happy friend smile I could do while never letting go Kuroneko's side.

He then made an expression as if he had discovered something unusual and smiled back at me, he sighed and relaxed.

"I see… that's how it is then…" He looked at both of us with a teasing smile

Kuroneko flinched when he talked and closed her eyes while trembling a lot, she lost all the color of her face.

"Ahem… Gokou-san… is it true what this gentleman is saying?" He looked at her carefully.

Kuroneko looked at me, and she then looked at Tachibana-san and then at the floor, she didn't say a single word, she just moved a little bit away from me and nodded.

"So it's true you know him for a long time now?" He got closer to us.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Kuroneko trembled and then got near me again, she then looked at Tachibana-san and nodded again.

"Ohh I see… what's this guy's name Gokou-san?" He did a challenging stare, I guess he wasn't buying it.

Kuroneko looked at me embarrassed, I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her, her eyes opened wide like a plate and then looked at Tachibana-san.

"H-his name is Akasaka S-Sorata… he attends the same school I do as he said, and we are on the same video game research club… h-he also skateboards…" she answered with a little and really nervous voice

Kuroneko looked at the floor embarrassed, she knew all that by heart? Wow she does know me! But I could also tell a lot of info about her on the fly, after all I love her.

Tachibana-san looked at me and then at Kuroneko and smiled.

"Hehe Ohh… how interesting… Akasaka-san… please show me an id…" He extended the same hand that was holding Kuroneko's apron.

I would mostly refuse to show him an Id since he isn't an authority, but since Kuroneko is the one involved I didn't think twice before I showed him my id.

He took a look at it and then returned it to me.

"I see… so you guys are telling me the truth then?" He looked at us carefully.

We both nodded at the same time.

"Bwaaahahahah what an interesting couple we have here…" He covered his face to conceal he blushed a little bit.

Kuroneko and I blushed a lot while looking at the ground, we didn't made eye contact when he said that, we both made our best efforts to avoid each other's gaze.

"Ahem… w-well… I guess this was a misunderstanding… Gokou-san?!"

"Y-yes?!" Kuroneko snapped out of the embarrassment and jumped a little bit surprised Tachibana-san called her name

He handed over her the apron again while looking her with an embarrassed face.

"I-I am sorry… I overreacted… p-please continue working as you do… but please refrain from being so affective towards your friend Akasaka-san here… people will get scared if they see you pushing a customer like that" He said this while also giving me back my Id

Kuroneko took the apron and smiled relieved, then looked at me, then she looked down to the floor and then looked at Tachibana-san

"Y-yes Tachibana-san… I-It was my fault for overreacting over this meaningless human on my side… and now… Ak-S-sorata-san… c-could you please let me go?" Kuroneko gave me a really embarrassed look while blushing a little bit

I understood right away and let her go… which made her start putting on the apron again.

"W-well… I guess I'll go back to the office… feel free to roam around Akasaka-san… and as I said… you can take a book for free… let Gokou-san know which one and she will apply the discount for you" He smiled in embarrassment after the ruckus he made.

"Ah… r-really? Are you sure?!" I looked at him full of hope

"Yeah! Why not! Don't worry! Just don't try to get a special edition book or something! Hhaha"

"Ahaha no! I won't do that! Thanks a lot Tachibana-san!" I bowed at him

"Well, make yourself at home… just please don't distract Gokou-san from her duties, if you guys need anything, I'm up stairs…" He started walking away

Kuroneko and I sighed relieved.

"But! Remember kids… I can see you through the cameras… so NO FUNNY STUFF inside my store! Okay?!" He looked at us with a teasing look.

We both blushed a lot and looked away from each other.

"A-ahahaha n-no! W-what are you saying Tachibana-san!" I walked towards the table to grab my skateboard.

"I-I will start by ordering this books then…" Kuroneko said this while blushing a lot and looking at the ground as if she was trying to hide her embarrassment simulating looking at the books to start picking them up

"Hahah it's such a bliss being young like you…" He left us alone and entered the backdoor again.

I helped Kuroneko order the books… we didn't say a word while doing this process.

I felt Kuroneko was feeling really awkward near me.

'_I guess I'll just leave her alone and wait for her shift to finish' _ I thought this while placing the last books over the table again

We finished ordering the books and she quickly went back the counter while looking uneasy.

"K-kuroneko?" I asked her while taking the Maschera art book to the counter.

"Y-yes? W-what do you need Akasaka-san?" She answered me with a troubled face.

"Did you see my mails?" I placed the book in front of her

She saw the book and her eyes opened wide, she looked happy just by looking at it. I knew she didn't own the book then.

"Y-yes…" She looked at me shyly.

"Ohh ok… so... answer me when you feel like… I'll leave to check other stores since I feel I am bothering you ok? I'll wait for your shift to finish and then we can talk about what happened… see you around Kuroneko" I gave her a comforting smile and started walking to the entrance.

"A-ahh… thanks…" Kuroneko said this with a really small voice, and she looked at the ground while saying this which didn't let me see her face.

"It was my fault… I had to help you! Now don't get mad! I'll wait for you around the mall ok?!" I waved her good bye and left the store.

She just stared as I left without saying a word.

I left the book store.

"How shit I almost made her lose her job! I am so stupid!" I slapped myself on the face

The place was full of people now, so some looked at me weird since I was slapping myself inside the mall.

I calmed down and stopped in full.

"Ahh no need to slap myself, I was able to save her job and well I'll just wait for her to bash it over me when she gets out" I looked at the entrance of the bookstore.

"Kuroneko at a book store… who would imagine… why is she working part time? Maybe she is indeed getting money to purchase the tablet we saw the other day?" I started thinking without seeing where I was walking.

By the time I realized I was walking without looking I was in front of the record store again.

"Hehe well… let's see that anime section again, maybe I can find something cool to purchase?" I entered

"Let's see…" I walked in front of the section, it had a lot of DVDs and Blu-ray disks.

I was about to see an anime DVD when I received an email.

"Ahh who could it be? Maybe my Little sister?" I reached my phone

I unlocked the screen… It was an email from Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Sorata Akasaka *Underling*_

_Subject: Shift time_

_Body: You and I will have a talk! Don't you dare going anywhere Akasaka! My shift ends in an hour! Please wait for me at the entrance of the store in 45 minutes! Be late or don't show up and you can consider yourself dead!'_

I finished reading the message and a cold shiver went down my spine. I really feared for my life!

"Ahh, how charming isn't she?!" I looked away the screen nervous.

I was about to answer when I got a new message again from her.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Sorata Akasaka *Perverted Underling*_

_Subject: RE: Even better stuff!_

_Body: No I don't own that version! Where did you find it?! I've been checking the manga section since last week and I never saw that book!'_

I sighed relieved.

"Well I'll get that book for her and hopefully she will calm down when I see her" I replied her message.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Free Book_

_Body: Hey Kuroneko! Could you please tell your boss that I want that Maschera book for free? I don't own it either and it looks badass! I'll lend it to you later ok?'_

I sent the message and put my cellphone away.

I looked at the anime DVDs and took one of Rurouni Kenshin.

"Ohh sweet the OVAS Uncut Director's edition!" I looked at the price tag.

"Ugh… 12,000 yen… talking about pricey!" I left the DVD box back to where I found it.

"What else do we have here?" I looked around and found a special edition Magical Stardust Witch Meruru DVD.

"Wow it even has a figurine! How about the price…" I looked at the price tag it was 7,800 yens.

"Hmm I'll get this one for my sister since she likes this thing, as her late birthday present" I took it with me.

I received a new message. I checked the screen and it was from Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Perverted Underling*_

_Subject: RE: Free Book_

_Body: I hate you stalker!'_

Damn she is mad at me… I am so done for… my stomach growled, I looked at the hour it was around 3:05 PM.

"Damn I haven't eat something since lunch time…" I looked at the cellphone and answered Kuroneko.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Free Book_

_Body: Hey! Don't be so rude! I told you I was going to lend it to you didn't I?! Now… have you eaten anything yet? I am hungry hahaha'_

I send the message.

"I hope she calms down…" I sighed and walked to hear music on the CD players they had.

After 20 or 30 seconds I got an answer.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Sorata Akasaka *Perverted Underling*_

_Subject: RE: Free Book_

_Body: What are you implying with that question Akasaka-san? Speak clearly since I don't understand! If you are hungry just go and eat something, why do you need to tell me in the first place?'_

Damn she is so cold! And what?! I'm a 'perverted underling' now?! Someone kill me please

I started shaking a little bit since I was nervous, I was about to invite her out to eat again. The last time I was ok since we got a deal that I will go to her house to eat with her and her sisters, but now… I just hope she accepts without a deal or something.

"_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Food! _

_Body: I am certainly inviting you to eat after your work shift ends if you haven't eaten yet Miss Kuroneko-chan, if you would like to do so, please tell me, if not… I'll just proceed to eat alone while you work. Hey by the way, have you asked for the book yet?'_

"Ahh man talking like this is kind of bothersome, can't I just call her?" I was about to dial her number when I got a revelation.

"Ohh I am so stupid, she is working! I am amazed she is able to text me while she is at work and not get scolded by Tachibana-san" I looked at the cell phone worried

After around 30 seconds I got an answer again. I was standing at the same place with some headphones around my neck and I hadn't even heard a song!

I was also carrying the Stardust Witch Meruru special edition DVD Box Set for my little sister.

I read the message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Perverted Underling*_

_Subject: RE: Food!_

_Body: Well yes indeed I haven't eaten either since I only work part time, so I don't get an hour to eat or something, but are you going to wait 45 more minutes without eating anything? If you can't, just go and eat something, you can just sit with me while I eat. Also, yes I have already taken the book and placed it in my purse ok? Now stop asking about it!_

_PS: Call me Kuroneko-chan one more time and consider yourself dead meat…'_

I felt as if the gates of heaven opened.

I started trembling a lot while watching the screen. "D-did… she just agreed on eating with me?!" I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot! A couple of university students looked at me and moved away from me.

"Damn I am starting to creep people… but I can't wait for her shift to end!" I looked at the hour… 3:14 PM.

I pouted and shook my cellphone. "Ahh man! C'mon time! Move faster!" I sighed

"God I am losing my mind… I need to keep myself busy" I went to the register to pay for the DVD, which the salesman placed on a paper bag with handles.

"What should I do…?" I thought it for a minute and I got an idea.

"Ohh let's see which fast food restaurants are down there! That way I'll make a suggestion and see if Kuroneko accepts it" I went out of the store and took the electrical stairs downwards.

I walked around the place it had around 15 restaurants all next to each other around the edge of the building, in the middle you could see a lot of chairs and tables to eat, a fountain which was tropical themed since it had palms and such and a big picture of the sea.

"The sea… I haven't gone there in a while… would Kuroneko go with me? I started imagining her in a swimsuit and I immediately started drooling.

I snapped out of it after a moment. I mean sorry she is cute!

"Hehehe god I have issues really… I need to control that in front of her…" I looked around and checked the places.

"Well… we have an Okonomiyaki place, Ramen, Chinese food, a Sweets one! Well I can invite her a crepe?" I looked around the other side while trying to remember where I found the ones I wanted to try out.

"Ohh a Mexican food one! I want to try that one! And also Burgers, hotdogs, pizza and salads… well there are the usual I guess" I looked at the clock, it was 3:18 PM.

I was being tortured by the god of time I know!

"Damn time pass so slow when you are expecting something…" I sighed and walked to the stairs again.

"Hmm I didn't go to the 3rd Floor… maybe there are fancy restaurants there?" I looked to that place but it looked it had the same regular stores on it.

I walked and saw the bookstore I could feel her eyes gazing upon me, which sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"Yep, definitely mad… what will I do?!" I looked over but couldn't see her.

I walked and got to the stairs to the third floor.

I had already got up like 3 or 4 stairs when I saw Kuroneko on the window moving her hands to me randomly.

"Huh what does she want to say?" I looked at her and let her know I didn't knew what she said.

I saw her lips and she tried saying something but I didn't get it clearly.

"Don't go ape?" I looked at her mad.

"What is your problem?! Are you that mad?!" She moved her hands even more random and looked distressed.

I looked at her eyes, she was trying her best to make me understand what she tried to say.

"God why is the trying to say?"

I was mid the stairs and I was about to lose sight of her, she moved even more frantically.

"Really, what's going on?" I walked down the stairs.

I tried walking down the stairs with my skateboard and the shop bag which was kind of difficult. But I managed to go down, while almost tripping myself, I saw Kuroneko on the window looking towards my direction.

"Wow she waited for me to go down?!" I looked at her again.

She stopped for a moment and started thinking what to do. She did a facepalm and looked at me, and asked me to go back to the store.

"Huh? Me? Really?" I pointed at myself.

She looked at me displeased and nodded and did the same movement with her hand to get back to the store.

"Get back here!" She tried saying with her lips.

"Ok ok I got it" I gave her a thumbs up and walked down the stairs, which was difficult.

I had to give huge steps to counter the movement of the stairs, which was obviously upwards.

"Ahh I'll just jump" I stepped on the next stair and jumped down.

Kuroneko looked at me concerned and when I was about to land, one of my feet landed on the staircase which was moving and made me trip over.

Kuroneko covered her face with both her hands, looked at me concerned and got out of the store.

"W-what are you doing stupid! You could have got injured! Now come here!" She said the last part with an authoritative tone.

I was still on the floor, getting a hang of myself.

"Ughh… t-thanks for telling me THE OBVIOUS!" I stood up in a snap, and then got my skateboard and record store bag which were a few steps away in front of me.

"W-what?! I told you to not go upstairs! I didn't ask you to jump off the staircase! That's your fault stupid underling!" She looked at me all red of frustration and clenching both her fists.

"Yeah yeah I know… why didn't you just called me or something? I couldn't understand what you tried to say! I suck at charades!" I picked up the things and dusted off my clothing.

She looked at me disappointed and sighed.

"Well whatever, stay out of the third floor… I'll go out in around 15 minutes, just wait around here…" She started entering the store again, stopped half way, looked at me, sighed, and got inside.

"What is wrong with her?! I almost broke my face and she just scolds me and enters the store like that?! Arrggg she is crazy! Crazy I say!" I walked in circles

I got a text message while I was in the middle of my little rampage.

"What? Who is it now?!" I reached my cellphone.

It was a message from Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Stupid Underling*_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Stop your little kid ruckus and wait there! Tachibana-san told me I could leave already'_

I froze and started to get nervous, my heartbeat went up like to 3,500 BPM! I felt dizzy and supported myself from the handrail on the edge of the crystal wall which was around the middle part of the floor.

"This is it… I am going to get scolded over tripping myself over and about that little scene I did with her before" I looked down and grabbed my head and shuffled my hair in desperation.

"W-well t-that hairstyle suits you Akasaka-san" Kuroneko said this and then giggled while covering her lower lip with her hand.

I looked at her and blushed! Is she complimenting me or she is making fun of me?

"A-ahh… hahaha hey… you got out fast" I looked away in embarrassment and fixed my hair.

"Y-yeah… Tachibana-san told me to go out and enjoy being young" Kuroneko looked at me confused.

"I have no idea what that means! Hahaha" We both laughed

Kuroneko walked and placed her face right in front of mine while giving me a serious look.

We both blushed a little. She was so close I could feel her breathing and smell her shampoo.

"S-so… A-akasaka-san… about what you said inside the store…" she said this with a serious tone.

Ohh crap here it goes! I closed my eyes expecting a slap or something

She pushed me a little and got away from me.

"T-thank you very much…" She bowed in front of me.

I looked at her in awe, I didn't knew what to say.

"W-wh… i-it's… wha… huh?!" I looked at her confused.

I wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay and that I will do everything to help her, but well it wasn't the time and I would probably get thrown over the second floor.

"I-I've already told you! Y-you helped me don't get fired!" She looked away

"B-but do that one m-more time and I will kick y-you in the face!" She said this while looking at me blushing and mad at the same time.

"Ah… t-that! Hehe i-it's ok Kuroneko… you are my friend I will always help you" I smiled nervously

"A-a friend…" She whispered with a thoughtful face.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" I looked at her

She got herself together and walked near me and slammed something to my chest.

"H-here's your stupid book… I looked over it and I already own most of those art concepts" She walked past me and went to the stair case.

I looked at her surprised, she looked at me confused.

"Didn't you say you were hungry? Let's go and eat something" She got down the staircase.

I snapped out of it.

"W-what was that now?!" I scratched my head and walked over with her.

I think I just dodged the bullet there?

She was standing around 5 stairs below me, she was looking around looking for a place to sit I guessed.

"H-hey Kuroneko I will get a place first, you can go and look at the restaurants and get what you want it's ok" I looked over for a free spot.

The place got packed out of nothing.

"T-thanks Akasaka-san… if I don't find you I'll call you or something" She walked away slowly.

"Haha I am the only person with a skateboard I'll place it over the table so you can find me!" I smiled at her.

"Ok… I'll look for it" She left and walked directly to the Crepe and sweets store.

"Damn it! I knew she will want one of those!" I looked over for a free spot and found one.

I rushed to it and sat there looking at everyone with a "This is my place don't take it!" face.

People looked and moved away a little bit.

"Haha I think I over did it!" I placed my skateboard and bag on top of the table and looked around.

The place was packed, but most of the people there looked like college students.

"I guess there's a college nearby?" I looked around.

I found again the Mexican Food store.

"Ahh I'll see what they have there! Maybe I will be able to eat a Taco! Hahaha" I placed the bag with the DVD in front of the skateboard to avoid it rolling away.

After waiting for around 5 minutes Kuroneko came back.

"Was I difficult to find?!" I looked at her concerned.

She smiled a little bit and looked at the bag and skateboard while placing a tray on the table.

"No… I was able to spot your useless underling aura from afar and I then saw the skateboard over the table" She said this while sitting and looked at the skateboard

"Is something wrong with it?" I took a closer look at it

"W-what's t-that!" She pointed at one of the places underneath the front wheel, that place was not scratched or anything.

I looked at it and saw a 2 hearts entwined sticker on it.

"D-don't tell me y-you…" She looked at the sticker sadly.

I looked at her confused and then looked at the sticker and knew who the culprit was.

"Iiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiigoooooooo!" I started removing the sticker until it came off.

I saw the sticky part and it said 'Gotcha!' on it.

Kuroneko looked at me and relaxed, she then giggled a little bit and took the sticker from me.

"So… I guess your sister got you?!" She looked at the sticker while smiling

"Y-yeah… we sometimes play pranks on our stuff… I was the one who started it hehehe" I patted the back of my head while smiling.

"Y-you can tell me later… go and get some food! Or you aren't hungry at all?!" She gave me a mad glare

"N-no I am starving! Let me go! By the way I didn't knew you liked Chocolate crêpes! Those are my favorites!" I looked at it, it looked delicious.

Kuroneko looked away and then looked at me with a shy face

"D-do you want some? I never finish it" She moved the plate near me.

She was sitting perpendicular to me by the way, not in front, the table was squared and had 4 chairs, and she was sitting on the next chair to me to the left.

She surprised me, is she inviting me to eat it together!

I looked around and saw two couples sharing the crêpes like that, and you could clearly tell those persons were going out!

"A-ah… a-are you sure… p-people could misunderstand y-you know?" I looked away blushing a lot.

Kuroneko looked around and understood what I was trying to say.

She started trembling a lot and blushed profusely while looking down.

"I-I didn't meant it in t-that way! Probably…" She looked away while talking in a really low voice.

She started to freak me out, she was extremely shy some times and mad at others and I didn't know why.

"I-I didn't hear you on that last part… and I get you didn't meant it that way I was just trying to clear the misunderstanding before it started" I smiled at her nervously.

She cut a piece of the crepe and ate it, she smiled a lot so I could guess it was really tasty.

"Haha it does taste good huh? I should get one too" I looked at the cute girl enjoying her crepe.

"I-I've already t-told you that if you want some I can spare you some" She looked at me annoyed.

"Thanks if you don't finish it up I'll get some… let me get some food then!" I walked away.

"Be caref…" Kuroneko chomped another piece of crepe.

"Did she just sent my away like if I were on a house?" I looked at her confused, she was cutting another piece clumsily.

"Ahh I'll just go to the Mexican Restaurant"

I arrived and there was this guy with a bit hat, it was made out of straw and it had green white and red colors all over it with what it looked as thread, this guy didn't seem Japanese.

"Hola amigo! Bienvenido a Moxico Bonito! Do you know what to order?" I looked at him confused I just understood the last part. I guess he was speaking Spanish?

His Japanese was pretty good, so I didn't know if he was foreign or not.

"Ahh… hello… well I've never eaten this so… what do you recommend?" I looked at the menu, there were just Spanish written words translated to Japanese.

"How hungry are you amigo?" The guy looked at me curiously

"I am really hungry! Hahaha" I smiled

"Ok… then why not get some enchiladas and some nachos?!" He pointed at pictures on the menu.

Enchiladas were tortillas with cheese inside of them, but the tortilla was red! Not corn color as we know it, the nachos were toasted tortillas with cheese, chili and jalapeño on a side, everything looked tasty.

"Ahh… I guess I'll have that then! Haahha" I got my wallet out.

"Good amigo! Thanks a lot, it will be 645 yens!" The guy smiled waiting for the money

"Here" I paid and he gave me my change.

"Thanks a lot amigo! Here's your order number, wait for it here!" The guy gave me a little guitar with a number on the middle, this Mexicans were really creative!

I got my order… it was HUGE! It had the 3 tortillas or enchiladas… but the Nachos! They were like a lot in a plate full of yellow cheese and chili and well the jalapeño.

I walked back to the table, Kuroneko was waiting for me, she was looking at me, when I walked nearer she looked at me in awe and opened her eyes big.

She stood up and pointed at me.

"W-wha-what's all that food Akasaka-san! A-are you going to eat all that?!" She looked at the tray with all the food.

"I didn't knew they will give me this much! Hahaha I don't think I'll finish this!" I gave her an awkward wry and sat next to her.

I looked at her plate and she left less than half the crepe, I guessed she saved it for me.

I felt so bad because of that! I will eat that too!

"S-so… t-thanks for the food ahahaha" I gave her a concerned smile and got a piece of enchilada.

"W-where did you get that Akasaka-san? Is that Mexican food?!" She inspected the food

"Y-yeah, from that place over there!" I pointed at the store.

She sighed and looked at me concerned.

"T-that place is famous for having really spicy food, are you ok with that?" she looked at the jalapeño and started sweating

"A-ahh really? W-well this enchilada thing is tasty, do you want to try it?" I cut some and handed over the piece.

She looked at me, blushed and moved away.

"W-what are you doing trying to feed me like that! It's like if we were a c-copuple!" She looked at me uneasy.

"Ah… haha sorry I have this habit since my little sister and I do this a lot" I handed over the fork they gave me.

She grabbed and tasted it, she made a cute face while trying it, she munched it and looked at me surprised.

"I-it's tasty! I thought I would be spicy!" She looked happy

"Eheheh I guess the spicy stuff are this jalapeño peppers, I will try one just a little bit with the nachos" I signaled the nacho plate.

She looked at it disgusted.

"W-what's that?! It looks awful!" She moved away a little bit

"The guy called them nachos, I guess they are tortillas with cheese, chili and jalapeño, or well that's what the…"

"Ohh I see… well try them and tell me how they taste!" She looked at me full of expectation

So now I'm your food tasting guinea pig?!

"Ohh ok… let's see" I looked at the nacho plate

I took a mini tortilla since they were little tortillas, like a potato chip, it was covered with chili and cheese already, so I just cut a little bit of jalapeño and ate it.

"Well it's not that ba…" I started coughing like crazy.

Kuroneko looked at me really concerned

"W-what's wrong?! A-akasaka?! Are you okay?!" She got near me, and gave me some pats on the back.

I quickly grabbed my soda and drank a lot until the spiciness lowered down.

"H-holy mother of god! What is this thing?! Those peppers are grown in hell or something!" I looked at the jalapeño slices in awe.

"K-kukukukuku…bwahahahahaha! Y-you almost died from a jalapeño! Hahaha you are so weak underling!" She was laughing her ass off me.

"Ohh yeah?! W-well try one yourself!" I took a nacho and gave it to her.

"Hiiiii!" Kuroneko looked at me troubled.

She took the nacho and started trembling, she looked at me troubled, and then looked at the nacho, she started getting it near her mouth, it was about to touch her lips and she tossed it on the plate with the other nachos

"I will not try that! I will die!" She started heavy breathing

"Hahahaha! See? You can't laugh of me if you can't even try it!" I took it and ate it without the jalapeño

She pouted and looked away blushing.

"W-well… Akasaka-san… you didn't tell me about t-this game with your sister" She pointed at the sticker, she still had it with her.

"Ohh yeah that…" I ate another piece of enchilada

"W-well… when I stared skating and bought my first board, since I purchased everything needed to assemble one… they gave me a bunch of skater stickers" I ate another piece of enchilada, I was about to start eating the third one already.

Kuroneko looked at me paying attention, which made me blush a little bit.

"W-why are you blushing you p-perverted underling!" She started to get mad.

"I-It's spicy! I am getting like that because it's spicy!" I pointed at the food.

"Ohh… o-ok, h-here have some crepe… I-it will help you out…" she shyly handed me over the plate with the crepe.

I smiled and got a piece, it was so sweet! But it indeed helped me with the spiciness.

"T-thanks a lot Kuroneko" I smiled at her, she blushed and looked away.

"A-anyways… you are welcome, please continue" She took a nacho without jalapeño

"W-well as I was saying… since I got a lot of them I started sticking them everywhere! On my notebooks, on the bumper of my family car, and I went and placed one on her door" I sighed

"She came back from school and saw it, and got really mad since she said it didn't fit her room"

"Ohh getting all hotheaded because of nothing? I know someone like that" She smiled a little bit

I guess she is talking about her?!

"W-well… after that day, the next day I went out to skate at a local skate park, that's where I met Chuck and the other guys… so I skated until my curfew and got back home" I said while getting a nacho

"Ohh ok… what happened next?" She looked interested

"W-well I got to my room and my computer screen and part of my door was full of all this girly stickers! From Hello Kitty and such! It was so bad!" I clenched my fist and looked at Kuroneko

She just giggled a little bit

"Ahem…" I cleared my throat to avoid blushing of her cute face.

"A-anyways… I went to her room and she just told me _"gotcha!"_ and smiled at me while running out of it!" I was getting so mad because she made fun of me.

"S-so after that day, every now and then we place stickers on our stuff and take record of how long it takes the other person to discover it… if you take more time than the other one… you will do that person's chores for a week!" I looked at the sticker concerned.

How long did it has been sitting there before Kuroneko noticed it! Ohh god I have to do a good one or I will be her slave for a week!

"Ohh haha how interesting, you guys get along a lot, I am glad" She smiled, but her smile was kind of like sad too.

"W-whats wrong?" I looked at her concerned.

She calmed down and looked at the plate which was empty, we kept snacking it while talking so we didn't even noticed we finished it already.

"Ohh we ate it already?! Haha well if it's two people you get to eat it fast! And well… we are done already I guess?" I stood up and took the trays

"W-well the crepe… I left some of it" she looked at it but you could tell she couldn't take another bite of anything.

I looked at it, it was a little bit, so I just took it and ate it in one munch, Kuroneko looked at me surprised and then stood up.

"W-what are you doing?! You are going to get sick stupid!"

"Ah… it's ok! I had a little space for it!" I smiled at her

"Stupid Akasaka…" She looked away blushing, while talking in a little almost inaudible voice

"Huh?!" I looked at her confused.

"L-lets go… I want to show you something as a way of thanking you" She blushed and started walking, she took my skateboard with her.

"H-hey wait!" I took the bag and trays with me

She walked to the stairs, I left the trays at their place and walked with her.

While I was walking I noticed she was typing on her cellphone.

"I guess she got a message"

"H-hey Kuroneko you got a message? Do you want me to leave you alone to talk with that person?" I looked at her waiting for an answer.

She was looking at the floor trembling, she gave me an uneasy look while blushing a lot and looked to a side while waiting.

"Wha…?" My cellphone rang.

I reached it and she blushed more

I opened the message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Underling*_

_Subject: Beta Test 2.0: Thanking Bonus Round_

_Body: You have been chosen to go on a Closed Beta Period: Beta Test 2.0… if you accept send a message with the word "ACCEPT" to this sender and wait for further instructions'_

I looked at her in awe and blushed a lot, is she inviting out?!

I wanted to kneel down and thank her while kissing her feet or something! I was so happy

I started trembling and walked next to her.

"W-why thi…" I got elbowed by her.

"A-answer the message stupid! O-or I'll go home" She signaled the cellphone while looking away blushing.

I looked at her surprised, she turned away so I wasn't able to see her face, but I could tell she was embarrassed.

"A-ahh… s-sorry…" I took my cellphone and answered.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Beta Test 2.0: Thanking Bonus Round_

_Body: ACCEPT'_

I sent the message, Kuroneko looked at me with the corner of her eye, she was grabbing her cellphone with her left hand while pressing it against the skateboard, which she was still carrying by the way.

Her cellphone rang, she jumped a little bit out of the commotion and looked at it, she gave me a shy gaze and then checked her phone.

She read the message and smiled a little bit.

She started typing on her cellphone, I was getting near, and she instantly hid her cellphone and looked at me to fend me off. I just let her be and moved away, she make sure I was away, and she continued typing on her cellphone.

I looked at her nervously while she typed, she took her time since she seem to be choosing her words wisely.

"So, maybe that's how she looked when we did the first beta test?" I imagined her struggling in her pajamas at her house.

While I was in cute Kuroneko in her pajamas typing nervously land, my cellphone rang and made me snap out of it.

I read the message:

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Beta Tester 2.0*_

_Subject: RE: Beta Test 2.0: Thanking Bonus Round_

_Body: You have been chosen to take on a journey to investigate a new dungeon near your current location. Your new party member 'Kuroneko: Queen of the Darkness' will be your guide, DO NOT ask questions and just follow her until she tells you what's next. Come out victorious and great rewards await!_

_If you accept, please get behind your New Party Member and wait for her to guide you to the dungeon'_

I looked at Kuroneko who was looking at me with the corner of her eye. Our eyes met and she looked away instantly.

I smiled and started walking towards her, she looked away and trembled a little bit, I then walked and reached her to take my skateboard, but she refused and shook her head, she looked at me, smiled a little bit and walked towards the stairs.

"Ok as you wish" I walked behind her.

She started typing in her cellphone and before I could imagine, I got a new message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Beta Tester 2.0*_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Shut up! Can't you read instructions well? Are you stupid? One more word and this beta test ends now and I will go home!'_

I looked at her concerned, I didn't want our date… well Beta test to end up even before starting.

I answered her.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: None_

_Body: I am sorry! I just wanted to help, I will not say anything now… until you talk first'_

I sent the message, she took her cellphone and looked at the message and answered almost immediately.

We reached the 2nd floor and continued our way to the 3rd floor.

I received a new message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Beta Tester 2.0*_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Just follow me! We are almost there._

_PS: This is just as a thank you gift for saving me from losing my job! Also! This is just for research and fun for the club, so don't get any weird ideas or I am also leaving, and I´ll revoke your Beta Tester status!'_

I looked at her worried, I didn't want her to think I'm a creep or something! I'll just have to play it cool and calm down, she is blushing a lot, but well I guess going out with a guy still makes her nervous, I mean I am about to faint out of nervousness!

She looked at me waiting for an answer, I nodded she signaled me to use the cellphone.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: None_

_Body: Ok, sorry and I know it's just for research and fun. I'll follow you to battle Party Leader Kuroneko-sama!'_

I sent the message and followed her.

She took her cellphone and looked at it, she blushed and then elbowed me while looking away.

"Stupid Sorata" She said this in a super low voice I wasn't able to distinguish if she really said that.

We reached the 3rd floor.

Kuroneko looked around and then turned in one direction, she looked at me and looked me with a superiority complex.

"W-well underling… this is the dungeon we will be raiding today" She pointed to a huge place, it took around 5 stores.

"M-magic palace… is this an arcade? The name sounds like a casino" I looked at the place, which did had Pachinko machines.

Kuroneko looked at me fed up… "Are you blind? Don't you see the arcades at the back?" She pointed to a different area where I was looking.

The place was packed with arcade machines, and it had obviously a Siscalypse arcade, as the other ones, with big screens and all.

I started to feel excited.

"W-well… this game is everywhere… I guess I'll have to defeat you again" I gave Kuroneko a challenging face.

She backed up a little bit and then gave me a proud look, she pumped her chest and pointed at me.

"You… are… on…" We both walked to the place.

We entered the place and got a key for a big locker, we stored my skateboard, the Maschera art book and the gift for my sister there and also Kuroneko's purse.

We then looked around amazed, this place was huge and it had everything.

You could even rent parts of it for private parties.

"Wow this place is huge Kuroneko!" I looked around looking for the token machine

"Y-yeah! I wanted to show you… ahem… s-show you guys this place, they opened a week ago" She looked at different arcades.

"W-well, then why don't we call Kinomoto-san and Hideki?" I reached my cellphone and unlocked the screen

"S-stop! " Kuroneko gave me an uneasy look, I just looked at her confused.

"W-what? You said you wanted to show this place to everyone didn't you?" I started looking for their contact to email them.

Kuroneko looked at me displeased and then snatched my cellphone, locked the screen and placed it in her skirt pocket.

I looked at her surprised.

"A…ah… t-this is a b-beta test didn't I say… b-beta tests are exclusive… we can come with them later…" She looked at the floor embarrassed.

My heart started racing… this was definitely like a date.

"K-Kuroneko… d-don't tell me you are…" She kicked me lightly on the shin.

She got all red and clenched her fist in front of me… she was containing her rage… or embarrassment…

"W-What did I said about stupid i-ideas Akasaka-san…" She crossed her arms and her temple started trembling

I remembered and asked for forgiveness with my hands

"S-sorry! I just g-got confused! L-lets play something…" I looked at her worried, she then looked at me with a displeased look and walked away.

"S-stupid underling… l-learn to control your mind!" She walked towards the arcades.

I walked behind her and then looked around confused.

Kuroneko stopped after she found out she was walking alone and turned around and walked back to me.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me confused.

I gave her a worried look and pointed at the counter.

"Where's the place to get tokens?"

She looked at me and then face palmed herself.

"A-Akasaka-san… didn't you read the entrance poster?" She pointed to one of the arcades.

It had a red thing which looked like a credit card reader.

"This place use credits that you get from that machine there" She pointed a big ATM-like machine in the middle of the room.

"O-oh! Wow this is so advanced! But why remove the tokens? I like those! I collect them from the arcades I've visited! Which are only like 3…" I looked away embarrassed.

Kuroneko sighed and walked past me, she grabbed me by the wrist and looked at the counter.

"Y-you need to purchase a card stupid! I have mine already, but if we only use one, we will have to go a lot of times to the machine, since some games cost more credits then the other, so let's get one for you" She pointed at the cashier behind the counter.

I felt her hand, it was so soft… I was about to cry out of joy! We were holding hands! Well kind of… And she didn't seem to care.

People looked at us, some guys gave me envious looks since it looked like we were a couple, some girls gave me those 'Awww' looks, and some others scanned Kuroneko from head to toe and whispered among themselves.

We reached the counter and Kuroneko let my wrist go, she was breathing heavy and she was blushing a lot, I guess she walked too fast?

"S-so… g-get your card Akasaka" She looked at the prizes you could get with tickets obtained from certain games.

"A-ahhh ok" I looked at my wrist, which still had the feeling of her hand grabbing me.

"Can I get a credits card please?" I asked the cashier which looked like a fresh man university girl

"Sure that will be 300 yens! It will come pre-charged with 50 credits as a special opening offer ok?" She handed me over the credits card which was just a plain black and white diagonally stripped card with the name of the place with a curvy font in yellow.

"A-ahh ok thanks!" I paid her, she then smiled and handed me over a marker.

"W-what's this for miss?" I looked at her confused, she giggled a little bit

"Well since this is the first time you come here, we are asking all our customers to sign their credits card to personalize the experience and such, go ahead!" She asked me to sign the thing there over the counter.

"Ohh… I get it, like a bank credit card! Haha nice one!" I signed the thing.

My signature, which was not a signature, just said Sorata Akasaka on it, which looked really plain.

"Wow are you that dense and plain?" I looked at my left side.

Kuroneko was standing there staring at my card, she looked disappointed.

"Ha?! W-well sorry, what does yours say?!" I rebuked.

She looked at me proud and took out her card and showed to me.

"Here mere mortal! Look at the awesomeness!" She placed her card next to mine.

Her credits card had a super elaborate signature, it said Kuroneko but the characters where full of pointy ends, it had a cross at the left side and a little cat drawn on the right side, it had some stars and wavy lines on the bottom.

"A-ahhh w-well you do have a more interesting one than mine" I accepted defeat

"Huh, stupid underling, you will never match your master's skills!" She grabbed the marker and drew a little skateboard on a side, it was so cute!

"T-there! It's been upgraded! Thank me later! Let's play!" She walked away.

I smiled at the clerk and gave her back the marker.

"H-hey wait!" I rushed behind her.

I lost sight of Kuroneko while I gave back the marker to the cashier.

"Well, now where is she?" I looked around but couldn't find her.

I walked straight and looked for a Siscalypse arcade.

"I bet she is there waiting for our match, but why not leave that for last?" I looked for the big screens, which were visible from any point of the arcade.

I passed a Guitar Hero arcade and looked at it.

"S-so you always play that game Akasaka" Kuroneko looked at me with a curious face.

I took the guitar and smiled

"I am sorry I just like this game a lot… since I suck at playing real instruments" I lowered my voice, since it was embarrassing.

"Hoo… I thought you did know how to play Bass or something since you play like that" She pointed at my left hand which was placed over the strum bar and I had my fingers like a bassist.

"Ohh y-yeah well I just find this way of playing more comfortable… ahahaha" I looked away trying to hide my nervousness.

Kuroneko moved to my side and looked at the songs.

"Hmm… I'll choose the song… a-and i-it won't be an easy one" She looked at me a little bit angry

I guess she still remembers when I owned her trying to make me lose with the Dragonforce song.

"Ahh well, just select one, I know most of them, not perfectly but I won't lose to a song!" I clenched my fist accepting the challenge.

Kuroneko started moving the strum bar while looking for a song, she started getting nervous.

"H-hey Akasaka… h-how good are you with English?" She looked at the screen while looking for the song, but you could clearly see she was nervous.

"Eh? Why do you ask that all of sudden?" I looked at her confused

"J-just answer me already underling!"— She gave me a really uneasy look.

I was getting nervous, why does she want to know this all of sudden? I mean I can manage to read it and understand maybe an 80% of what I read but I personally suck at speaking or hearing it.

"W-well I do manage to understand it by reading it… but I'm not good at listening or speaking… why do you ask?" I looked at the screen, she had already a song selected.

She blushed and selected the song.

"H-hit me w-with your best shot… what? T-this song is really easy Kuroneko!" I retorted

She looked at the floor blushing a lot and pressed the green button.

"L-look for the lyrics l-later… just play it" She moved away and stood on the second player spot.

"W-why are you that uneasy? This song is really easy! Did you just selected it by mistake? And the lyrics? Okay… isn't this song about a duel between two gun man or something?" I gave her a pensive look while the song started.

Kuroneko looked at me in awe with her jaw open and after that started trembling in obvious anger, she clenched her fist and hit me on my right arm.

"S-stupid dense underling! Y-you don't know a thing about English! J-just look for the lyrics when you get home… now shut up and play, the song is starting!" She pointed at the screen.

And in effect the song started playing… this song which is really easy it's one of the first songs you get to play on the game in carrier mode, so it was simple, it had a lot of double strums and some riffs, and had a kind of a solo in the middle.

After 3 minutes the song ended and I completed it perfectly, since it's a really easy song.

"Kuroneko if you want you can select a different one, this one was too easy" I looked at her unpleased.

Kuroneko was trembling and smiling a little bit, she snapped out of it and looked at me, she blushed a little bit and turned away.

"N-next game please, this one was just a stupid lapse of mine, I am sorry" She walked in a fast paced manner.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"What did she meant with that?" I placed the guitar on its respective place and walked to catch up with her.

"W-what was that about? That song was easy! And really why do you want me to look for the lyrics, am I wrong about the duel?" I looked at her confused.

She looked mad, her hands were shaking and she was red faced, she stopped in full, breath in and out and calmed down.

"J-just do it and tell me what you think okay… now…" She looked around and locked her sight on an arcade.

"Let's play that one Akasaka" She pointed at an arcade and walked to it.

"A planes game? Sure why not?" I walked and sat next to her

We were again really close to each other, but she looked calm and just focused on the screen. I on the other hand was trying to remember every tiny bit of how it felt being next to her, the smell of her shampoo, her lavender scented perfume and her presence on my left side.

Yeah she sat on the P1 place, she always does that! She's like my little sister on that one.

"Aero Fighters 2… wow Kuroneko this game is ancient!" I looked at the screen while she slid her card twice to get two credits for both of us.

"As I've already told you Akasaka, we need to study all genres and all the eras of gaming if we want to be respectable developers" She pressed the start button and looked at me waiting.

"W-what?" I started getting nervous.

She made an angry expression and pressed the start button on my side.

"If you don't press the start button you won't be able to play! What's wrong with you today?!" She sat straight and we got to the character selection menu.

"A-ahh s-sorry heehhe I am spacing out I guess…" I looked at the screen.

Kuroneko immediately selected a guy which looked like a ninja. I just moved around to see all the characters.

"A-a baby? What's wrong with this game?!" I looked at the playable characters surprised.

You were able to decide between a Robot, A guy with a parrot on his shoulder, the ninja Kuroneko selected, a girl which looked like an Idol, a duo of a lady and a little girl, a dolphin, a guy or a girl which I guess was a guy using a super flamboyant outfit and held a rose and a little baby, they all had flags representing their nations as I could guess, two American, two Japanese, two from Oceania, one from France and one from England.

"J-just select one Akasaka… the timer is running out" She pointed at the screen.

I ended up getting the Dolphin, it was weird. But they are really smart!

"W-why the dolphin? Do you like them?" She looked at me curious while the loading screen finished.

"Ahh well that's the one that was selected when the timer finished, but yeah they are smart!" I gave her an awkward smile.

She made a fed up face, she wasn't buying it.

"S-sorry I didn't knew the game had a timer" I looked at the screen.

"O-ok… I'll let you pass, next time be more aware! Now, the first one to lose all their lives will do something?" She gave me a challenging stare.

"You are on! What's the catch?" A gave her a teasing face.

She looked at me and started fidgeting.

"T-the winner, will select the next game!" She looked at me embarrassed.

"Ahh… such a lame punishment and you are fidgeting about it? C'mon Kuroneko!" I gave her a disappointed stare.

She looked at me angry and pushed me a little bit

"S-shut up stupid! I c-can't lose this game!" She looked at the screen with a dead serious stare.

"A-ahhh okay… then bring it! I guess?" I answered her confused.

The game started, it was simple, it was vertical scroller, you controlled a little plane on the screen and your partner another one, enemies came from everywhere firing little bullets or big ones, some of them could be destroyed by firing at them, the other ones had to be dodged, when you killed some enemies, they dropped some 'upgrades', which where some little things that looked like a nuclear bomb with a little P on it, and one black with a B on it. The P one helped you upgrade your weaponry and made you fire more bullets at the same time and even additional stuff, for example the ninja Kuroneko chose fired a kind of shuriken who followed the closest enemy. My dolphin threw bombs that acted like mines on water which exploded on contact. The B refueled your 'special move' which in my case was a kind of like a middle ray which expanded to the sides. Kuroneko's special move was a big burst of energy ray which was fired in a direction.

"This game seems simple, I don't think I'll lose that fast! Hahah" I gave her a confident stare.

"Well let's see who gets more points too then!" Kuroneko rebuked with a challenging smile.

"You got it! I won't lose!" We defeated the first boss which was really simple.

The next place was a jungle, and the problem here is that there were this kind of 'tubes' which had a plate on them, that opened and machine guns appeared there, I lost two lives on this level, Kuroneko had still her 3 continues, one more and I was out.

"Well Akasaka, it seems the game is not that simple huh?!" She gave me a teasing smile.

"Kuh! Y-you cheater! You've already played this right?!" I accused her.

Kuroneko made an evil laugh while playing, she was destroying everything! And she even got more power ups than me! She fired like a million missiles and also shurikens! She also had 4 bombs and I had nothing, but three bombs, since I just died.

"Bwahahahaha feel my power Akasaka! You will lose and go to that booth with me!" She said this with a sadistic smile while defeating the final boss which was a train, it shot a million more bullets so I struggled a lot.

"Booth?!" I looked at her confused I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Kuroneko blushed a lot and looked away.

"J-just play! The level has started" she answered while calming down.

The next place was over the ocean and it was like a bonus round it had a lot of helicopters flying straight to us, and I crashed with one and lost.

"Ahhh what the hell! That's not fair!" I stood up.

Kuroneko looked at me worried, and sad.

"H-hey don't be sad, I didn't say it because of you. It's just I died in a really stupid way!" I clenched my fist and looked at the game.

Kuroneko looked at me and blinked a couple of times, she then got all red up to her ears.

"Pfffffffttt…. Kuh...kukukuwhuahahaha bwwwwwwwwwwwhahahahahahaha! Y-you're such a crybaby Akasaka! Hahahahahahahaha Oh my god you lost at a bonus round! That's so pitiful! Bwahahahaha you suck at this! Bwahahaha! Owww…" Kuroneko fell off the stool.

"Hahaah! Karma! That's what you get for making fun of me! Hahaha" I gave her my hand to help her get up.

She blushed in embarrassment and took my hand and stood up, she dusted off her skirt and rubbed her butt I guess that one hurt. By the way she fell with her legs to a side so I wasn't able to see anything. Just to clarify!

"Hahaha you lost! Y-you lost at a bonus round! Bwaaahhahahaa!" Kuroneko bent over from laughter.

I didn't like people making fun of me, but it was her, so it was ok.

"W-well there were a lot of helicopters flying all over the place!" I countered.

She calmed down, looked at my distressed face, sighed and got her composure back.

"W-well… you lost, s-so… l-let's go…" She started walking in a different direction.

Since Kuroneko had her laughter attack she lost all her lives and since we never selected continue or inserted any credits, the game had already got back to its initial sequence.

"W-where are you going?!" I followed her confused.

After walking two rows in a straight line, she turned left and stopped.

"Which games are her…" I stopped in full

Kuroneko was standing in front of those photo booths friends and couples take pictures on.

I was surprised! I have just used this things with my little sister! Is she inviting me here to take a picture with her? This is now definitely a date right? Right?!

"I-I can't do it…" Kuroneko looked at the ground

I got worried maybe she turned in a different direction to where we intended to?

"A-ahhh Kuroneko when you said booth, you referred to this photo booths?" I looked at her confused while I signaled one.

Kuroneko jumped a little bit in her nervousness when I talked and looked away.

"A-ahh I-I w-wanted to…" She looked at the ground and thought about her next words

"I-investigate! T-that's right! I want to i-investigate how to use this machine… I want to take a picture with my sisters later when they come to pick me up from work! Y-yeah! T-that!" She gave me an awkward wry, you could tell she was really nervous.

Why is she this nervous, maybe since she will have to be really close to a guy on that thing?

"A-ahh y-you've never used one before?" I gave her a surprised stare to try to conceal my embarrassment.

She looked at the floor in embarrassment and fidgeted a little bit.

"W-well no… I've never used one… back in Chiba I never had a chance to take a picture with my friends on one… we just took regular pictures with a regular camera or the cellphone" She calmed down but looked really sad.

I couldn't let her be that sad, I had to act! And I will be able to take a picture with her! I will make a shrine with it I swear!

I stood at her side and looked away in embarrassment.

"W-well… e-everything for the sake of k-knowledge r-right?" I looked at the credits price and slid my credits card.

Kuroneko looked at me and blushed profusely and then hesitated a couple of times before walking next to the entrance of the machine.

"W-well y-you are becoming an underling of value Akasaka… t-this will be used for research only! N-no ulterior motives! Y-you got that?" She gave me a really shy look on that last part.

I was about to melt with her cuteness. I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything but it was not time yet.

"A-ahh y-yeah! E-everything for the sake of research! A-also make good use of it, so you can take a cute picture with them" I smiled and moved to her side.

We stood there looking at the entrance while fidgeting.

Kuroneko calmed down and sighed, she got behind me and pushed me inside.

"G-get in already!" She rushed inside with me.

The photo booth was really tiny! We were literally pressed against each other on a side. I could feel her right arm on my side and I could feel her heartbeat, it was beating as fast as mine.

"S-sorry" I tried moving away but I was already next to the wall

Kuroneko blushed a lot and looked at the screen while navigating the menu.

"I-it's ok Akasaka… I knew this place was narrow… y-you are allowed to be this near me only for this occasion! If you do it again I will kick you!" She looked uneasy but talked with a calm tone of voice.

I relaxed and sat normally, we were touching each other's side, Kuroneko started heavy breathing, and you could tell she was nervous, she started trembling a little bit.

"H-hey if you need space let me get out… y-you don't look well" I looked at her concerned.

She looked at me, blushed a little bit and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath, contained it for a little bit and then let it out and calmed down.

"I-it's ok… I was the one who w-wanted to do this… l-let's see…" She started navigating again over the menu.

I just looked at how she navigated around the menu, she was selecting every single option she was allowed to select to understand the program to its fullest.

"A-as I can recall… y-you first select the frame and then take the picture. I think you were able to edit it after that" I looked away trying to remember and to conceal my embarrassment.

Kuroneko sighed and looked at me in an angry manner.

"Y-you've come before with someone right?!" She gave me an upset look.

Why is she even getting mad? That was around 2 years ago with my little sister! Don't tell me she is now jealous of her?!

"W-well y-yes… I used one a c-couple years ago with my little sister, she kept pestering me about it for almost a week!" I clenched my fist in anger just remembering that.

Kuroneko looked at me with a surprised face.

"Huh?" She moved away a little bit concerned.

"W-what? She kept pestering me about it! S-she texted me, mailed me, sent me messages through instant messengers, told me whenever she had an opportunity and even pasted little notes around my bedroom to convince me about it! She was really pushy!" I face palmed myself and looked at Kuroneko with a displeased look.

Kuroneko relaxed and giggled a little bit.

"W-well talking about sister complex huh?" She gave me a teasing look.

What? Me a Siscon?! Well I admit I might have a liiiittle bit of it… but I do love my sister and I want to have good memories with her before she leaves the house to get married to someone.

"B-but it was her birthdate! That's why I agreed! Honestly! No other motives!" I prayed with my hands to let her know I was being honest

She looked at me, smiled a little bit and gave me a really teasing look.

"W-well it seems y-you have a really big sister complex case Akasaka. A-are you sure you didn't have other motives?" She waited for my answer while examining my reactions.

I could feel she was able to predict my answer by just looking at me.

But I was being serious! I didn't have other motives! I love my little sister but as a sibling and that's it. 100% Honest.

"N-no! I am not a pervert Kuroneko! W-what do you think that we live in an erogame or something?!" I gave her a serious look to fend her off.

She looked at me surprised and backed away a little bit while blushing a little bit.

"A-ahh I see… y-you are not like t-them…" She calmed down and got near me again I felt how her left side pressed agasint me, I even think she got nearer this time.

"Huh? Like who?" I looked at her confused.

Kuroneko sighed and looked at the screen while selecting the frame.

"I-I've already told you… Kirino and her b-brother… they live in that kind of relationship remember?" She gave me a displeased look, but you could also see sadness on her eyes.

Maybe she was in love with him? Or her?! Please make it him! Not her! Please gods!

"O-ohh yeah that! But w-well… I am not Kirino or her brother Kuroneko… I am Sorata, a completely different person from them… so don't worry about it hahahaha" I tried calming down while laughing.

Kuroneko gave me a pleased look and giggled a little bit.

"Y-you crazy underling… y-you are becoming an r-really valuable addition to my army" She smiled and looked for a frame.

"S-so Kuroneko… about the frame… which one do you want to use" I looked at the screen there were a lot of them!

You could select from the regular wall frame, to elaborate ones, even hearts were available, but she looked at those and immediately rushed past over them while blushing a lot.

"I want one that is unique…" She kept scrolling

"I am pretty sure there are over 1,000 frames, are you sure you want to check all of them?" I looked at her concerned!

That could take like a million years!

"I-I want to look at all of them! Even if it's a quick glimpse! I want to know which one to select with my little sisters!" She kept scrolling while looking a little bit upset.

"Ahh now now… calm down Kuroneko don't get mad I'll wait, investigate the machine all you want" I relaxed and looked at the frames with her.

After around a little bit, she stopped in full at a frame page.

I looked it and stood up in that instant and pointed at the screen.

"T-that! Use that one! Owww!" I hit my head on the celling of the booth.

Kuroneko looked at me concerned.

"A-are you okay?!" She reached to help me sit down.

"A-ahh Hahaha I got carried away s-sorry!" I rubbed my head to ease the pain.

She relaxed and gave me a pat in the back.

"Hehehe… Stupid Akasaka… t-this place is narrow don't stand up like that again or you'll get injured" She sighed

We both looked at the screen and she had already selected a frame. Which was like an outdoor sports frame. It had a skateboard on the top left part of it, it then had little trees lined up one next to the other, on the top right side it had a little cat face, on the bottom part it had a soccer ball and on the left bottom part it had a dog face. On the bottom middle part it had a white kind of flag where it said Outdoor Rules

"Aww can't I edit that flag there?" She pointed at the place that said Outdoor Rules

It was obvious she wasn't an outdoor person as you could tell.

"Hehehe I don't think so… maybe you could overlay a white square over it and type something?" I answered with a pensive look

Kuroneko looked at me surprised.

"W-wow Akasaka… I didn't knew you had that knowledge about digital images editing" She continued scrolling the frames.

"Hehehe well as I told you I got into a similar one with my little sister, she did that to take out some text on the frame and placed 'I love my family' over it, here look" I took out my wallet and showed her the picture.

Kuroneko took my wallet and looked at the picture closely while analyzing the situation.

"I-is that girl your little sister, r-really?" She pointed at the little grade school girl on the picture.

I understood her reaction, we didn't look alike.

"Y-yes she is… Ichigo Akasaka… I know we don't look alike but she really is my little sister… I'll introduce to her later if you want" I smiled at her

Kuroneko looked at the picture which showed a younger me and Ichigo smiling while she was hugging me from my right arm while doing a V sign with our hands. She closed her eyes and then smiled a little bit, and returned my wallet.

"W-well… l-let's look for another frame just in case ok?" She gave me a relaxed look.

"Haha sure… I don't remember if they had a time limit to select one" I answered while trying to remember.

Kuroneko continued scrolling over the frames, and she stopped again and looked at one. It was really gothic, it consisted of four purple roses and the stems were entwined with the other ones to form the frame.

I smiled and giggled a little bit.

"W-why are you giggling perverted underling?" Kuroneko looked at me embarrassed.

"Ahh haha it's nothing… it's just that this frame is so you! We can see if we can paste stickers and place a skateboard around somewhere" I gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled a little bit and looked at me uneasy.

"A-are y-you sure?" She gave me a concerned look.

"No problem! Don't sweat it! Let's take the picture! We still need to research more games and I need to beat you on Siscalype!" I gave her a teasing look.

"W-wha?! I won't lose to you again stupid Underling! You will perish against my increased darkness powers!" She gave me a challenging stare

Kuroneko selected the frame without noticing and we were facing each other with challenging stares.

*Click* the camera took a picture

"Huh wh-what happened?" Kuroneko looked at the screen and saw the picture.

I started laughing my ass off! We were so into your little staring contest we didn't pay attention to the machine, because after selecting the frame you had 10 seconds to get ready, each picture was taken on 10 seconds intervals.

"Bwahahaha the picture! Y-you didn't realize it? We had 10 seconds to get ready hahahaha" I laughed while placing a hand on the back of my head.

"Ohh… i-is that so? R-really?" Kuroneko looked at me confused.

"Y-yess hahahaha! W-were were so immerse in our little staring contest we didn't look at the screen! Hahaha"

"I-I won anyways hahaha stupid underling!" She laughed a little bit.

*Click* the camera took another picture.

We both then realized we had already took two pictures.

I started getting nervous and Kuroneko too… we just sat there looking away with an awkward look on our faces and blushing a lot since we got carried away so easily.

But I couldn't avoid it! She was so cute and we just didn't realize it I found it really comical!

*Click* the third picture was snapped.

We both looked at each other and got really nervous, my heart was racing like crazy! I really thought it was going to burst out off my chest.

But I had to do something bold to let her know I liked her at least.

"Ahh sorry!" I closed my eyes.

"W-wha…?!" Kuroneko looked confused.

I hugged Kuroneko sideways and pressed her against my body, smiled and made a V signal with my hand. Kuroneko on the other side lowered her sight while blushing profusely.

*Click* the fourth picture was snapped.

On the screen after that you could see the four pictures and the frame over them… And there was an option to place stickers on them.

"Y-youuu! W-what d-do you think y-you are doing perverted scum! Sexual harassment when I invited you to this place?! Y-you are the worst!" Kuroneko looked at me really flustered and blushing profusely while clenching her fist.

I backed away and placed my hands in front of me to protect me from a punch.

But nothing happened… I opened one eye and Kuroneko was looking at me blushing a lot with a shy face, she was so cute I wanted to kiss her, or at least hug her.

"W-why…?" She asked while lowering her sight and blushing a lot, she placed the palm of her hand on her chest.

I started moving my hands randomly to calm her down.

"W-why? S-sorry! I didn't meant anything wrong or something! I just got carried away! S-sorry! D-don't hate me…" I lowered my voice on that last part.

If she hated me and left me alone I would get really depressed.

"D-did you have fun…?" Kuroneko gave me a shy look while fidgeting a little bit.

I froze… she looked so sexy and cute! It was like if she was getting nervous about me having fun with her!

If she wouldn't be so cold with me and such I would really start thinking she likes me.

"A-ah I… yes! I did! It was really fun! B-but p-please don't get mad I am sorry! You can erase it if you want, here it's the option" I navigated to the option.

"NO! D-don't touch the screen! I….! She sighed and calmed down and continued… "Let m-my guard down… I-it´s my fault too… Let me add some stickers and we are done…" Kuroneko looked away and focused on the screen.

After a little bit looking for it, she was able to find a Little skateboard, that she placed over my chest and a little cat which was placed over her head.

Kuroneko started looking at the screen and got all excited, she started heavy breathing and started trembling a lot too.

"H-hey are you okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Kuroneko got startled and almost fell off the seat. She calmed down and sat properly.

"L-let's get the p-pictures…" She got out of the booth.

I looked at the screen one last time and the last picture was selected… you could see me smiling a lot while hugging Kuroneko sideways with my right arm, and doing the V sign with my left hand, but you could also notice I was really nervous. On the other hand Kuroneko was pressed against my body while she was facing a little bit to her left and her sight was looking down and she was blushing a lot like me, but she was more obvious… but after a little bit I froze and looked at the picture closely.

"S-she's smiling?!" I looked at the screen and I didn't believe it!

You could see on the screen that she was looking down, with both her hands on the front of her skirt to support her from falling while blushing and facing left as I told you, but you could see on her face that she was smiling a little bit.

"D-did she enjoy that?!" I was getting really nervous.

Does this mean she liked that I did that? Well she didn't hit me or something just now! Or maybe she refrained because she could damage the booth.

"I have to ask her" I looked at the picture.

"H-hey are you g-going to stay there forever?" Kuroneko peeked her head between the frame of the entrance and the curtain that served as a door.

"A-ahh s-sorry" I got out of the booth.

Kuroneko was standing in front of me, looking at the ground, blushing while fidgeting. She was holding the picture strips with both her hands while pressing them to her chest.

"Hehe sorry I just saw something interesting on those pictures and I was looking at it before getting out" I looked at the booth one last time

"W-what did you saw Akasaka?" She looked at me confused.

Kuroneko moved both picture strips in front of her face and she started looking at them and slowly became nervous and blushed.

"T-this is so embarrassing! Why did you agree on doing this Akasaka!?" She closed her eyes

"Hahaha but you asked me to do it! You won the last challenge Kuroneko" I answered

She looked at the pictures with one eye and sighed, then looked at me and blushed profusely and backed away.

"Y-you are not taking one of this strips! They are really embarrassing!" She took away both strips and pressed them against her chest.

"Ha?! But I want one! It's the fair thing to do! Don't be so selfish Kuroneko! And I know they are embarrassing since I've never done this besides my sister, but c'mon, at least let me see them" I got close to her with an unpleased look because of her answer.

Kuroneko gave me an uneasy look and turned around to avoid me taking the strips.

"G-get away you perverted scum! One more step and I'll kick you away!" She said this while flinching a little bit

"Hey now, calm down Kuroneko at least let's see the pictures together, in the end it's both of us there, if not… I'll ask an employee to let me purchase a set later on" I pointed at the screen that started showing all the pictures it had stored on its memory.

Kuroneko looked at the screen and started trembling, she then got near the booth and tried pressing the screen to interact with the menu, but that screen didn't have touch features.

"W-why are they s-showing this embarrassing pictures here?! I want ours erased!" She said this with a surprised look.

"Aww you are so cold, this is the proof we went on that booth and took a picture to investigate the operative system!" I retorted

"I-I don't care! What if someone sees us on that booth?!" She pointed at the pictures nervously.

I sighed.

"Kuroneko don't be so dramatic, we are far south from school so I doubt someone will know us here, as you can see there's only university students around, so don't worry" I answered trying to calm her down

Kuroneko looked at me scared and then looked at the screen, she walked next to me and gave me a dead serious look.

"I-If someone from school mentions this… you are dead Akasaka, remember it ok?!" She pointed at me with an upset look, but she also looked nervous.

"Yes yes I will throw myself off the roof and die okay?" I raised my arms to admit defeat.

"D-don't say that stupid! That would be really sad…" Kuroneko looked at the floor

"B-but you said that I was dead! What did you meant then?" I looked at her confused.

Kuroneko slapped me on the head and walked a little bit and stood in front of me.

"S-stupid Akasaka… I didn't meant to kill you really! I need you around you know" She said this part while looking away.

Wow she wants me near her? I am getting more in love with her! Don't you think she is lovely?

"Ahh… w-why do you need me around Kuroneko?" I looked at her embarrassed

Kuroneko looked at me and realized what she said, she blushed a lot and then looked away to conceal her embarrassment.

"A-Ahh I-I mean to help out with the c-club and such… and also…" She stopped there and started fidgeting.

I looked at her and sighed, I guess I asked her too much?

"Hehe its ok don't sweat it… I guess you meant to help you debug stuff or boss me around or something like that right?" I smiled to calm her down

Kuroneko looked at me surprised, she calmed down and got back to her normal self.

"I-I'll tell you later, l-let's look at the pictures, since you never told me what you saw on them" She showed me the picture strips

We saw both of them, and well they were the exact same 4 pictures I saw on the booth, one had us with our little staring contest.

"Hehe I am pretty sure I won that contest Akasaka" Kuroneko said with a proud stare.

"What?! Why do you say so? I looked at you with all my might!" I pointed at the picture

Kuroneko got the strips near us and pointed at a part of it.

"Well yes, but as you can see you are diverting your look a little bit here" She pointed at my eyes, and in fact I did look away a little bit.

"So… I win weak underling, you need to have more will power to overcome my powerful stare!" She gave me a proud stare.

"W-well yeah your eyes are really pretty you know…" I said this while placing a hand on my back and looking away.

Kuroneko blinked a couple of times before reacting.

"I-I know they are… they are eyes full of darkness power you know!" She pointed at her eyes, which by the way were Blue, since she didn't wear any contacts.

"Hahaha yeah your darkness powers are amazing!" I answered excited.

Kuroneko made a proud pose and looked at me flattered.

"Well done underling, you are starting to recognize the full potential of your master"

We both looked at the second picture, which showed me laughing a lot and Kuroneko smiling with her eyes closed, while I pointed at her making fun of us since we didn't recall the timer to get ready for a picture.

"W-why are you making fun of me! That's so rude Akasaka!" said Kuroneko with an upset look on her face.

"Haha sorry! I just found pretty funny we didn't recall the timer! You are a first timer on this so it's expected but I've taken a few more pictures with my sister on this booths and I didn't remember, so it was funny! Look you are even smiling a little bit so don't complain!" I pointed at her in the picture

She was smiling with both eyes closed, her left arm was placed in front of her skirt to support her on the seat, and her right hand dorsum was near her mouth trying to conceal her smile I guessed.

"I-I got carried away by your stupid laughter! S-shut up!" She said this with an annoyed expression on her face and clenching her free right hand to me.

I backed away a little bit with both hands in front of me to calm her down.

"Heheh ok ok, sorry, but the next picture is awkward hahaha" I answered to divert her attention from me.

We both looked at the picture with showed both of us looking away blushing a little bit with an awkward look on our eyes.

"W-well y-yes! I felt embarrassed that I didn't recall that timer because of your fault! You planned this from the beginning right?" Kuroneko gave me an accusative look.

"W-what?! I didn't! I also felt embarrassed since I didn't remember that and I had used them a couple of times! I felt like a newbie you know" I looked at the picture embarrassed.

Kuroneko then looked at the last picture and started trembling and blushed profusely, she then looked at me and her temple was trembling of anger, she was red, but mad red, not embarrassed red.

"A-and a-about this…" Kuroneko looked at me unpleased

She grabbed me by the collar, she was short but she was able to even slap me in the head if she needed to

She placed her face near to mine and looked at me dead serious in the eyes while letting me go, if you saw us from another angle you could see me bent down a little bit looking at her, and she was holding the picture strip with one hand while stepping on her toes and her face was right in front of mine our foreheads almost touched each other.

"W-what was the meaning of this Akasaka!" She pointed at the picture.

I gave her an uneasy look. I feared for my life! And if I didn't say the correct words I would be told off or even worst, she will stop talking to me.

"W-well t-that! Ahahah sorry! I just thought it would be fun to do! Since you are so harsh with me sometimes! I was taking a little revenge" I smiled at her

If she punches me or something it's over and I am pretty sure that will happen, but I wasn't thinking right, I had her face so close to mine our noses were almost touching!

Kuroneko looked at me and then backed away surprised, she trembled, blushed a lot and hugged herself to calm down.

"Y-you! Who do you think you are by teasing me like that!? A-are you that perverted?! This is sexual harassment! You pig! Scum! Die already! I hate you!" She looked at me really mad.

'_I hate you!' _those words continued resonating on my head, I mean yeah maybe I teased her too much, but she hates me now?

I was about to lose myself, when I remembered something and had the perfect counter for her.

"Ha?! You felt teased!? Then what's the meaning of this Kuroneko?!" I answered with an accusative stare.

I gently grabbed Kuroneko by the arm and placed her near me, which made her place the strips in front of us and I signaled her on the picture in which you would see she was smiling while looking away embarrassed.

Kuroneko looked at the picture, and realized it, she then blushed a lot and looked away.

"I-I don't know w-what are you talking about, you can't see it on this tiny picture, so s-stop talking nonsense pervert!" She answered while crossing both arms.

"Haha busted! Don't try to act the fool! Look at the picture Kuroneko! I can clearly see you are smiling!" I countered

I pointed at the booth screen which was showing that picture on that same time, which was perfect.

Kuroneko looked at it, got surprised and looked at the picture in that resolution you could clearly see she was smiling.

Kuroneko look around trying to get an answer to counter my statement but nothing came to her mind, she sighed and looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Hey say Kuroneko… do you like me or something?" I looked at her really nervous.

This was an all-out situation! I was preparing for this question for a long time and I knew that if she said "no" it was game over.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised, she backed a little bit and blushed a lot, she then looked at the floor and dropped her arms, she then breath in and out and calmed down.

She gave me the most dead cold stare she managed to give me to answer.

"Actually… I do like being around you Akasaka… you are the first friend from Matsudo I've invited to my house you know? I've already told you, you are a special underling" She answered me, but on the last part her eyes changed from ice cold, to warm and nervous.

Holy shit! She liked being with me! And she also said that I am special! Hell yess! I can continue pursuing my goal to date her! Thanks a lot gods! The only problem is that I don't know if she liked me romantically, as a friend it's obvious the likes me… but as a partner?

"S-so stop teasing me or I'll degrade your special s-status and stop talking to you!" She gave me a nervous but serious cold stare while pointing at me.

I sighed and accepted defeat with my hands.

"Okay s-sorry… I won't tease you like that again, I was just happy to be with you… I do enjoy it" I smiled at her while answering.

She looked at me surprised and then smashed one strip on my chest, which did hurt since she did it with a lot of force! I wasn't prepared for that!

"S-stop flattering me so much… I-it won't get you anywhere stupid… l-let's play another game, you can pick it" She answered

She passed next to me and I got a glimpse at her face and you could see she was smiling, I guessed she liked being around me like she said.

I took the strip with me and smiled a lot.

"T-thanks Kuroneko, this photo strip is now officially my most precious memory with you to date" I smiled at her while looking at her shyly.

Who would think I was able to do that expression?! I didn't.

Kuroneko stopped in full and turned around to look at me.

"B-be a good underling and even better memories will follow…" She answered while smiling shyly.

I looked at her amazed, is she stating we can see each other like this more often?!

"Hehehe I will… although there's one memory that I hope we can make together you know" I gave her a warm smile.

She looked at me confused, she then blushed a lot and covered herself with her hands.

"W-what are y-you saying stupid pervert!? Y-you don't have a limit right? You suck! Scum! Really die already! I can't believe you are this dirty and perverted!" She gave me a flustered look.

I sighed and got near her, she backed away scared while covering her body with her arms.

I smiled and looked away while placing a hand on the back of my head embarrassed.

"B-breaking your curse will be the most memorable of all of them… t-that's what I was referring to"

Kuroneko looked at me surprised, she stopped covering her body and smiled while getting near me. She then stood at my side and answered shyly with a really nervous voice.

"You can't remove a curse Akasaka… y-you need to replace it with a more powerful one to take its place…" she said this while smiling with a warm look.

I looked at her surprised and smiled at her nervous, but she continued before I was able to answer something.

"A-and I will be expecting you to have the power to create it, s-so don't let me down or I will hate you my whole life" She pointed at me with a serious look and started walking away from me.

I just looked at her in awe… did she just stated me to continue courting her and try to make her fall for me?! Although she doesn't know I do see this curse as her love-sick heart, maybe she indeed thinks is cursed and it's just her Chuunibyou acting up.

Kuroneko stopped after realizing I wasn't walking with her and turned around.

"H-hey stop spacing out and get here! I-it's your time to pick a game!" She waited for me with her arms crossed.

I snapped out of it and smiled at her embarrassed.

"Ahaha s-sorry… why don't we play Taiko no Tatsujin?" I answered

I looked for the arcade that I was really sure I saw before catching up with her on the photo booth.

"What? Why that game? Do you even play other games that are not rhythmical ones?" Kuroneko looked at me displeased by my choice.

"A-ahh s-sorry I have a big influence on the games I play by my little sister, she is the only one I've played video games with. My other friends just skateboard" I looked at her embarrassed

Kuroneko sighed and looked the arcade with me.

"You are really hopeless… I just hope you don't start playing erogames with her or something…" Kuroneko looked at me with the corner of her eye to wait for my reaction.

"WHAT?!" I looked at her all flustered and confused.

"Ohh did I just discovered a family secret Akasaka?" Kuroneko gave me this curious yet teasing look.

"Are you freaking out of your mind?! Of course not! W-who on eart…" I stopped in full and looked at her surprised.

She gave me a confirming look and continued walking straight to where we walked before.

"Yes… that's a ritual between those two… they are crazy, but also they are happy" Kuroneko looked happy but at the same time sad.

"H-hey… sorry to ask this, but… do you have a story with her brother or maybe her?" I asked her with a scared look waiting for her answer.

Kuroneko stopped in full, she gave me an uneasy look, and then sighed to calm down.

"I-I'll tell you about it later okay? Please bear with me for the moment" Kuroneko answered with a low voice.

She looked distressed by my question.

"S-sorry you don't have to answer anything if you don't want to… sorry for asking such a personal question…" I answered right away.

"I-it's okay Akasaka… I know you won't judge me or something, but I can't seem to be able to let it go that easily" She answered with a sad tone of voice.

I looked at her and started to feel bad because I was getting her to remember things that pained her.

"S-sorry Queen of Nightmare" I gave her a teasing look.

Kuroneko looked at me and got all red, she clenched both her hands and kicked me sideways, it was a violent kick but she didn't have me hurt or something.

"W-what did I told you about calling me that Akasaka! Are you stupid? I've already let you call me Kuroneko and you continue with this nonsense?!" She answered while getting her composure together after kicking me.

I on the other hand was sitting on the floor after being kicked by her, but at least she was now calm and back to herself and NO I wasn't able to see anything because of the kick… perverts.

"Hehe sorry my bad… my tongue slip a little" Answered her while placing a hand on my back and sticking my tongue a little bit out.

Kuroneko looked at me and sighed while offering her hand to help me get up.

"S-stupid underling… g-get up already and let's play" She answered.

I smiled at her too and took her hand, but instead of getting up, I pulled her arm to me.

Kuroneko looked at me confused while falling, but she managed to get her balance back and just kneeled, so I was sitting and she was kneeling in front of me.

I couldn't see her panties or anything… I PROMISE!

After getting her balance back, she looked at me with dead serious eyes, her temple started trembling and she then looked at me while clenching her hand.

"Aaaaaaakkaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaa!" She answered me with furious eyes.

I just covered my face with my hands and let her hit me with all her might.

"W-why did you do that stupid?! Are you that desperate to get a girl? You are pitiful! I thought you were different! You are just a freaking pig! Die already! I'm going home! Stop talking to me!" She answered with a really unpleased look.

Kuroneko was about to stand up, but she felt something kept her left arm still and she wasn't able to stand.

She looked at her arm and well my hand was holding it. She started fighting to set herself free.

"W-what are you doing Akasaka?! D-do you plan on doing something lewd? Really? Sexual Harassment? Again? I will call in security!" Kuroneko answered while looking around.

That lane of arcades was alone so no one saw us there, that's why I did this.

"H-hey… please… d-don't be sad again… be yourself and be happy… even if you hit me or hate me… please be happy" I answered her with the most calm and reassuring voice I could do.

Kuroneko looked at me while trying to hit me, she calmed down and stopped struggling, she sat on the floor in front of me and looked at the ground.

"W-why are you like this? W-why d-do you let me hit you?" She said this with a really nervous voice.

I smiled at her to calm her down while answering.

"Because you are my friend and I don't want you to be sad? Isn't it normal? I like being around you too Kuroneko, its fun and you are also special to me, as a master or as you like to call it, your friendship with me… it's quite unique you know… so don't be sad… I'll always support you, and you know I'll help you overcome your curse too" I answered right away while giving her a thumbs up.

Kuroneko looked at me in awe, she smiled shyly and looked away while standing up.

"Stupid Akasaka…" She retorted.

"Yeah I am stupid, sorry, I take care of my friends you know?" I countered.

I stood up too with her help and then looked at her, we both smiled at each other.

"T-thanks really… you kind of seem to know how to divert my attention when needed… you are the best underling I've had and that means a lot… BUT! Don't let that get over your head and get any stupid ideas o-okay?!" She stated with a calm voice.

Kuroneko pointed at me while trembling on the last part. We are starting to get along pretty well don't you think? I guess she is starting to like me more?

"Y-yes master... I won't let your cool words make me divert from my initial mission!" I answered while standing like a soldier in front of a general.

Kuroneko giggled and we started walking.

"Y-you know… there's another reason why I asked you to take a picture with me Akasaka" Kuroneko said this with a really excited tone.

Is she going to confess or something?! I am getting really excited here!

"W-what was it Kuroneko?" I answered with a curious expression.

We arrived at the arcade, Kuroneko stopped and made me go in first.

"W-well it has to do with Kirino you know…" She answered while checking the arcade machine.

I guess she has never played it before.

"Ah why her?" I looked at her confused

Kuroneko started breathing heavy and started to blush a lot, she started getting excited all of the sudden.

"Kuroneko are you okay?" I looked at her concerned.

She looked at me and looked away out of embarrassment.

"Ahem… s-sorry I got carried away…" She answered

"So… Kirino-san did what?" I asked with a curious face.

"Ah yeah… well she took pictures like this ones with her b-brother… and started showing off with me one day" She paused, you could clearly tell she was starting to get mad "S-so I had a little argument with her about those pictures being valid because it was her brother the one who appeared in the pictures"

"Ahh I see… since they are siblings it was easier to get pictures like that… well that's true as you could tell I had a couple with my little sister too" I answered with a pensive look

"Yes! That's what I also thought! But! She also got upset and stated they were valid anyways since they were with a guy! Ahh god I was so mad! Why is she that stubborn?!" Kuroneko clenched her fist while saying this last part, she was starting to get mad.

"W-well I do understand your point… I guess you just wanted to show her you could do the same with a friend?" I answered trying to reassure her position.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised and then continued.

"W-well yes, I will show her this pictures and prove her I was able to take them with y-you… s-since she changed the terms when they got to know you back then" Kuroneko looked at the celling as if she had just remembered that time.

"Me? W-why me?" I asked her confused but I started to get nervous.

"I-I guess since they only know you as my male friend from Matsudo, they wanted me to take the picture with you… if they got to know Sempai I guess they would have asked the same" She looked at me thinking about the possibility.

I gave her an awkward wry.

"W-well y-yeah I guess so… hehe" I looked away to conceal my disappointment.

"Huh why did you got so disappointed Akasaka? Did you wanted to be the only one considered by me to take a picture? Wow you are so bold" Kuroneko started teasing me.

She is just making fun of me! She will never love me!

"W-what are you saying Kuroneko! Hehe you are crazy!" I retorted.

She looked at me and smiled a little bit, then got back to her usual self.

"A-anyways… she gave me 6 months to get a picture with you on this kind of booths, and if I won…" Kuroneko started trembling and started heavy breathing again.

"H-hey are you alright?" I looked at her concerned.

She hugged herself tightly and looked at me with excited eyes.

"I-if I was able to succeed, Kirino will have to buy me the full new season of Maschera in a limited edition, with director and staff commentaries" Kuroneko looked at me excited.

Well she just earned her prize I guess that's why she was really happy then? Aww what a bummer! I'm just a friend to help her get prizes I guess.

"O-ohh I see! W-well I am glad for you! You got your new season! Just go and show her the picture!" I smiled at her.

Kuroneko smiled back and pat me on the back while grabbing the sticks of the second player side of the game.

"W-well y-you've also got your pictures didn't you? I'll invite you over to my house to watch the full season, how about that? As a way of thanking you" Kuroneko answered with a shy expression.

If being her prize getting friend will get me to her house again to spend time with her and such I am more than glad to help! I just hope she gets to know me as a partner and not only a friend.

"Hehe t-thanks a lot Kuroneko… I can't wait for that to happen!" I answered without thinking.

Kuroneko gave me a teasing look.

"Ohh is that so? Why is that Akasaka?" She gave me a superiority look while pointing at me with a drumstick.

"A-ahh w-well ahahaha it's just t-that I'd really like to see those commentary episodes and w-well I would be able to taste your food! Y-yeah that!" I looked away to conceal my embarrassment.

Kuroneko smiled a little bit and then looked at the screen.

"W-well talk about that later okay… l-let's play" Kuroneko answered and slid her card to get a credit.

I did the same and we started the game.

This game is really simple… well kind of.

You had a big drum in front of you and you had two drumsticks. The game consisted on playing the drums or beats of a song you select before, there were three type of hits. The regular ones, the double which you had to hit the drum with both sticks and the side ones, in which you hit the circumference of the drum.

As Kuroneko stated the game was rhythmical and it was easy to play, so we had fun on this one.

"Okay Kuroneko, the loser will go and get drinks for both of us, its lame, but I am starting to get thirsty haha" I waited for her answer.

"Such a lame request, let's raise the bar" Kuroneko pointed at me with a challenging pose.

"T-the loser will let the other person, choose where to paste one of the pictures on that person's belongings, how about that?"

I looked at her surprised, what a bold move on her! But I liked it, I will not lose on this game to her.

"Haha are you sure? You know this games are my specialty right?" I gave her a confident look

"D-do you accept or not?" Kuroneko urged me to answer.

"Yes I do! Prepare to get a picture stuck on a really embarrassing place or something!" I pointed at her with a challenging stare.

"Kukukukuku… y-you are going to get destroyed by me Akasaka!" Kuroneko answered with a sadistic smile.

Is she planning on beating me with the drumsticks to win or something?!

"Hehe let's see it then! Bring it on! Select the song!" I answered while making a signal with my hand to let her know to bring it.

Kuroneko clicked her tongue and started selecting a song.

"How about this one Akasaka…" Kuroneko looked at me.

She selected Cruel Angel Thesis (Zankoku No Tenshi No Thesis), which is the opening theme of a really famous anime I am pretty sure you all guys know.

"Sure why not" I answered confused.

She selected the song and we selected the difficulty.

I selected medium difficulty, Kuroneko selected it too.

The timer passed out and two seconds before the selection locked, Kuroneko changed her difficulty to hard.

I looked at her in awe, is she that good?!

"W-wha?!" I pointed at her.

Kuroneko gave me a proud look and then looked at the screen.

"Prepare to be obliterated Akasaka! Muahahahahahaha!" She answered.

Kuroneko got ready and so did I, the game started and the song started playing.

The song started slow, and paced up after a little bit, my notes were fewer than Kuroneko's since she selected hard mode.

I did struggle a little bit, I wasn't that good playing, but she was skillfully playing without missing a note.

"W-what!? T-this is not fair! You've played this before right?" I retorted.

Kuroneko just laughed at me and continued playing until the song finished.

We ended the song, and she did a full combo! I managed to do well… but as she said, she obliterated me.

"Kukukuku you lost!" Kuroneko pointed at me with a superiority look.

I admitted defeat with my arms.

"W-well you got me on that one… but wow Kuroneko! I didn't knew you were so good! You played back at Chiba or something?" I looked at her amused.

Kuroneko pumped her chest and gave me a delighted stare.

She liked being flattered.

"Hehe yeah! As I told you, you can't match my powers of darkness! And yes I did play at Chiba with Kirino, she is pretty skilled on this game too… she said she used it to vent off her frustrations sometimes, and well she got skilled at it before realizing" Kuroneko answered with a happy expression.

She really misses her friends, I will ask her if she wants to play with them later.

"Hehe I see… so you also vented your frustrations on it?" I gave her a teasing look.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised, I guess I hit a weak spot.

"W-wha… n-no! Stupid underling, stop changing the subject and give me your pictures strip!" She retorted

I looked at her confused, she was the one who placed this condition.

I handed over my pictures strip.

Kuroneko took it and looked at it, she then blushed a lot and started trembling.

"R-really! I hate Kirino for this! S-she better buy me that special edition! T-this is too embarrassing!" Kuroneko looked at me embarrassed.

I just shrunk my shoulders and gave her a 'just do it' look.

She took the last picture, and blushed a lot, she started trembling and then looked at me with a shy face.

"Y-your cell phone… give it to me" She asked with a low voice.

I looked at her surprised, she was going to stick it in such a public place? I mean I will have to explain everyone about it, and they will mostly bug me about it for days, but I didn't care. I mean I do like this girl and this was a treasure for me.

"A-are you sure? You made a ruckus out of the fact people would see us at the booth and you want to stick it here?!" I answered while pointing at my cellphone.

Kuroneko gave me an uneasy look, she closed her eyes and snatched the cellphone.

She looked at the back part of it, it had a protection case I bought to avoid it getting smashed or something while skating. And it has proved it worthy of the money it cost.

"A-ahh s-sorry do you want to remove the protection case? I can do it for you" I tried grabbing the cellphone.

But she immediately moved it away.

"N-no! I-it has to be shown or it will not be humiliating enough!" She said this with determined eyes.

I mean she is the one who is getting all pumped about it. I am ok with it.

"Ahh ok… do as you please then" I waited to her to finish sticking the picture.

Kuroneko took the cellphone, placed it with the screen looking at the floor and took the picture of me hugging her. She started trembling a lot.

"H-hey don't sweat it… it's just a picture, you wanted to get your Maschera special edition right?" I tried to calm her down.

She looked at me upset and then stuck the picture on the top left part of the protector, it was besides the camera lens.

"H-hehe t-there you go! T-this way whenever you use it people will see it and make fun of y-you!" She said while smiling and heavy breathing.

She handed me over the phone while looking away.

"H-here... t-take it! If you remove the sticker I will stop talking to you, got it?!" She gave me a menacing look.

Like hell I would do that! This is my treasure! If I ever lose my cellphone I will kill myself really.

But I will have to come back and get a copy of the picture just in case, I'll come back later.

"S-sure! I will not do that! B-but what are you going to do with yours?" I pointed at the strip.

Kuroneko looked at my strip which now was missing a picture and then looked at her pocket.

"W-what? W-well I've told you already! I will show the picture to Kirino, claim my reward and I guess I'll keep them in a drawer or something"

Ouch! So cold right?! I guess I am really only a friend to get stuff from Kirino.

"Ohh I see haha well I want to see that special edition with you okay?!" I gave her a gentle smile to conceal my disappointment.

Kuroneko looked at me with an unpleased look.

"Is that so… did you want me to also paste it somewhere and claim the world I have a friend like y-you?! N-not happening!" She looked away upset.

Damn she is killing me right now.

"Hahaha that's so you, I never expected it anyways…" I answered

"Kuh" Kuroneko clicked her tongue in frustration.

"W-well… go and get us some drinks, c'mon… I'll wait for you over there" She pointed at a Tohou Proyect arcade.

"Okay… okay… I'll be right back" I walked away to get the drinks.

After a little bit of walking I got out of the place and looked for a vending machine. I found one right away! I was next to the entrance, how didn't I notice it before?

"Damn this girl… she is so cold… I am pretty sure my chances of dating her are even below zero" I took the drinks with me while walking with a sad face.

I got where Kuroneko told me she was going to wait but she wasn't there.

"Huh? Did she leave now? Wow this sucks" I sat on the stool and looked down.

"Why are you so down useless underling? Don't tell me you've already been bullied by someone because of the picture?" Kuroneko asked with a curious face.

"Wha?!" I fell off the stool

Kuroneko looked at me confused and took her drink and sat on the stool while looking at me with a confused face.

"W-what's wrong with you Akasaka?" She took a sip of the tea.

"D-don't scare me like that! I got startled that's it!" I stood and sat on the stool.

"Say Akasaka…" Kuroneko looked at the screen.

"W-what's up Kuroneko?" I looked at her nervously.

"Will you give everything for the person you love?" Kuroneko looked at me with a serious look.

I froze… what's the meaning of the question?! Is she referring to me? Or to someone else? What the hell! Is she testing me?! Someone please help! I need advice!

I looked at her in awe while holding the can on my mouth since I was drinking it. I blushed a little bit and then opened my eyes a lot.

Kuroneko looked at me and started fidgeting on the stool while giving me an uneasy look.

"J-just answer me! D-don't make that face! It's really awkward!" Kuroneko pushed me a little bit to snap me out of it.

I snapped out of it and looked at her really nervous.

"W-well… a-ahh that's quite a question you know" I looked at the screen embarrassed.

Kuroneko looked interested in my reaction and got near me.

"W-will you… or won't you…" She waited for my answer.

I started feeling really nervous and uneasy because of her being this close, she has been getting this habit of getting her face really next to mine I don't know why.

"A-ahh w-well… please don't think I am weird or anything… b-but I think that if well… y-you l-love that person… you are committing to making them happy… even if… it does mean to let them get apart from you and see them from the distance as they are happy but just as friends…" Kuroneko opened her eyes a lot while I said this and backed a little bit, she started blushing a lot and then got sad all of the sudden

"B-but… also... loving someone is giving your best shot at everything, being there for them, helping them with everything you can. I don't know… I guess like an RPG party member? Like a Tank and a Healer or something? A healer does its best to keep the tank alive, while the tank does its best to keep the healer safe from the mob or something? Ahh this is too complicated... but well yeah… I will give everything for that person" I looked at Kuroneko with really warm eyes, as if I tried letting her know she is the one I loved.

I hope she doesn't catch this or she will think I am weird I am pretty sure.

Kuroneko looked at me in awe… she was blushing a lot and was trembling, she calmed down and smiled at me, a really warm and reassuring smile.

She then stood up and walked to my side, and gave me a hand to stand up.

I looked at her confused and took it and stood up. Don't you guys think we've touched hands like a lot today?!

"W-well… t-that was unexpected from a stupid underling like you… I-I like your way of thinking… l-let's play Siscalypse and see who the best is now" Kuroneko looked away and started walking while blushing.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused, why did she ask me that from the very beginning?

I just walked next to her and we moved to the arcade… which as it always happens… had a line to play.

We arrived at the end of the line.

"Bleh, there's always queue to play this game, I hate it being that popular" I looked at the line displeased.

Kuroneko looked at them and starting getting excited.

"W-what are you saying! T-this is the best! I will be able to taste their grief as I beat them one by one and then feast on their sadness for being destroyed by me!" Kuroneko looked at me with a self-confident look.

"W-well that's quite a way of thinking about winning something heheh" I looked at her

Kuroneko turned around and looked at me.

"I will go first, and destroy them. I need them to recharge my darkness power to beat you!" She pointed at me.

I looked at her and raised my hands to let her know I was ok with that.

"Go ahead, and eat properly. Don't eat too much or you'll get sick haha" I laughed at her.

"S-stop making fun of me! It's true! I will recharge all this darkness power I've lost today" she started inspecting herself.

"And how did you manage to lose all this power if you've done only regular things?" I looked at her confused.

"Ahem… w-well you sure are a power consuming underling Akasaka… so… that's why" She answered.

"P-power consuming? I don't need to leech power from you! What are you saying?! Hahaha" I laughed at her while looking around nervously.

"S-shut up! Keeping up with you it's really power consuming! Y-you are a strong opponent! I won't let my guard down again!" She made me a challenging look.

"W-well t-then don't let me get your power? I won't lose Kuroneko! I will defeat you and consume all your power until you can't even stand up!" I pointed at her.

Kuroneko looked at me scared and then she started trembling a lot.

"W-what a-are you saying y-you pervert?! A-as if I'd ever let a mere human take away my power! Ha! You'll see!" Kuroneko turned around and walked to get a number.

What the hell did I just said to her? Anyone understood? She is infecting me with Chuunibyou!

After a moment she came back and gave me a ticket.

"T-there! D-don't you lose your place, they were selected by fate!" She said this with a serious expression.

I looked at the tickets and the numbers weren't sequential.

"S-so that means… queue numbers are rolled out randomly right?" I looked at her with a fed up face.

"Kuh!" Kuroneko backed a little bit.

"W-well yeah they are placed randomly to give people the same opportunity to play next! D-don't ruin cool phases Akasaka!" She crossed her arms while looking away mad.

"S-sorry haha I just saw it the normal way! Anyways let's see what fate has prepared for both of us!" I clenched my fist in front of her to show her I was pumped.

I wasn't but I didn't want to let her down.

"W-well done underling!" She went ahead and took her turn in line.

She was number 3 and I was number 9 so she will have to defeat 6 persons to get me with her.

After around 2 or 3 minutes she was next, she came up the stage and as always everyone started talking about her.

"She is so pretty!" or "Look at her she looks like a doll!" and stuff like that.

I started to get irate, I didn't know why. I never thought I would be this tempted by jealousy.

"Hehe well she does attract attention I guess" I sighed and looked at how she played.

The guy who waited her as a challenger, looked at her and bowed, he made this kinky look and tried saying something to her, but she ignored him, sat, slid her card and selected a little sister.

This guy who looked like a university student was using really fashionable clothing, so I guessed he was going to be a really easy prey to Kuroneko.

She waited for the guy who now looks at her with a mad face to sit and select a little sister, he looked for the one he was using before and the game started.

Kuroneko looked my way, she did a little sadistic smile and looked back at the screen.

A cold shiver went down my spine.

"S-she does intend on obliterating them to feast on their despair and then go full on me" I looked at her playing nervously.

The game started, the guy said something to Kuroneko, she just smiled and went full berserk on him… poor guy really I still feel bad about him. She rushed, upper ward kicked him, made him fly over the air and then did a full hp combo.

Everyone went nuts, no one thought she was this good.

The game by the way was set up differently, in this arcade center, the game had two big screens, but, the controllers were one next to each other. So Kuroneko was sitting next to the guy.

The guy looked to Kuroneko in awe and said something again, but she ignored him, the second round started… and she did the same!

She won both round in less than 10 seconds and without losing health!

The guy stood up really mad, he said something to Kuroneko… again… but she just shunned him away with her hand while waiting for the next person in line.

The people around me started to think she was a pro or that she was cheating, the guys in line started to get nervous.

I started to feel pumped to play against her in such a packed place.

People started coming to see her play.

She literally obliterated everyone in the next rounds, she cleared the path for me in less than 10 minutes.

It was my time to play with her. I walked to the place and everyone looked at me with an estranged look since I looked like a skater.

"H-hey… nicely done" I waved her nervously.

"Huh? Did you even doubted I would lose against this newbies? You hurt me Akasaka" Kuroneko said this while looking at the screen.

"I-I never said that! You are assuming it!" I sat on the stool.

"Whatever… just slide your card and let's get this done" She said with an ice cold tone of voice.

"Taking it seriously huh?" I teased her.

Kuroneko looked at me with a bored expression.

"I-I am bored, everyone lost really easy… I hope you are a better match Akasaka" She answered

"Ha?! You think I will bore you? Give me a break! Now, you are on! What does the loser will do?" I looked at her with a challenging face.

Kuroneko looked at the screen with a pensive face while I selected a little sister.

"I-if you lose, you will have to help me go and buy a thing…" Kuroneko looked at the ground blushing a little bit.

"W-why that face? D-don't tell me you want me to accompany you purchase lingerie or something like that! A-are you crazy?" I answered.

Kuroneko looked at me blushing profusely, she supported herself with an arm on the controllers while placing her other hand on her mouth to conceal her embarrassment.

"S-stupid Akasaka! W-what's wrong with you? Pervert! Lewd beast! S-stay away from me!" Kuroneko moved a little bit to her right to avoid us touching.

"W-what you are the one asking me to purchase something with you with all this shady and blushing posing?! What did you wanted me to think?" I retorted

Kuroneko looked at me with an uneasy look.

"A Game Stupid! I want you to accompany me to purchase a game! Seriously how did I let you become my partner…?" Kuroneko stopped in the middle of that.

"W-what?!" I looked at her confused, really confused.

Does this count as a confession?!

"N-no-nothing! P-partner as in for game researching! A-and as a u-underling! I…" Kuroneko was at a loss of words

The game started.

"L-look the round started… leave me alone!" Kuroneko looked at the screen.

"Y-you are explaining this later if you lose!" I rebuked.

"Hiiii!" Kuroneko looked at the screen trembling.

The game started and as I thought she went full berserk on me, she rushed and started attacking me, she made an upward kick and tried lifting me, but I was able to counter it and did a grab, I sent her flying to the other side of the screen.

"K-kuh! I-I will not lose!" Kuroneko said while grabbing the controllers firmly.

"Ohh no! I want that explanation done!" I answered.

I rushed to her little sister and slid her, I did an upward kick and lifted her. I jumped with her and did an aerial combo, she had around 60% hp.

"Y-you!" Kuroneko smashed the buttons to get up fast.

She jumped backwards and sent a pillow to my char. I jumped over it.

"DIE!" Kuroneko smashed the low punch button while rushing to me.

She managed to hit me and my char lost balance in the air, she did a grab which sent me down to the ground, she got down and slid me, and did an upward strike, and did a full hp combo.

I lost.

"H-hahahaah! I-I got you! I won't lose! Surrender already!" Kuroneko looked at me with a nervous but happy expression since she did a really good combo.

"Hehe well done Kuroneko-chan… but you are going to explain me what you said! Next round!" I pressed the continue button.

The people on the back was looking at us in awe and started cheering both of us, obviously as always they preferred Kuroneko over me.

"D-don't call me that! S-stupid! Now get ready!" She looked at the screen.

I saw her trying to rush me, so I let her hit me, since I got a new way of countering attacks and then finishing with a full HP combo, but I had to be at around 10% hp to get a special "X mode" that made your little sister counter in the middle of a combo, you could only use it once and when you hit 10% hp.

She hit my little sister, rushed it and made an aerial combo.

"Huh? W-why are you letting yourself being hit?!" Kuroneko looked at me mad.

"Haha you'll see… I won't lose I've told you!" I countered.

"You are going down Akasaka!" Kuroneko smashed the buttons.

She pressed forward and slid me, my little sister went down and she upward hit me, I was able to do a grab and counter it. I then rushed and did a regular combo, it left her with around 40% hp since I chained a special attack.

"W-what is this! Y-you cheater!" Kuroneko retorted.

"Haha it's just skill darling!" I answered.

"Kuh! I'll kill you!" Kuroneko answered with a mad face.

She rushed to me and I let her hit me, I was at around 50% hp, so I had to be exact or I will lose the game.

She lifted my char, and did a combo.

"Bwhahahahaa YOU ARE GOING DOWN AKASAKA!" Kuroneko said this while doing her combo.

"Not so fast little black kitty!" I answered.

She looked at me with a furious face.

The people on the back started cheering for me a little bit.

When she was about to hit me with a punch, I activated my X mode and my char stretched like if you got up from a bed, and did a little bright glow, it stopped Kuroneko's combo in full, I grabbed her, she got shun to the floor. I got down, and did a full hp combo and won the game.

"N-noooooooo! W-what was that! E-explain it! Y-you cheater! T-this round doesn't count!" Kuroneko pointed at me mad.

"Hahaha I told you I won't be losing this game! Y-you are going down Kuroneko! But I'll give you props… you did get a whole lot better!" I smiled at her.

"I hate you!" Kuroneko smashed the continue button.

I started hearing people betting on us, is that even legal?!

The next round started.

"I won't lose, I won't lose, I w-won't lose to this scum!" Kuroneko grabbed the controller's stick and got her hand ready on the buttons.

"Ohh you will darling you will!" I teased her.

"S-stupid Akasaka! Pervert! Teaser! I hate you! Die already!" She retorted.

She game started, she started playing defensively. She dodged everything I did.

"Ha? Y-you're just going to dodge? That is not fun!" I complained.

"S-shut up stupid I can't lose!" She answered.

I did a fake attack, and she fell for it, I was able to attack her and started a full hp combo.

"I am sorry Kuroneko… you are going dow…" I stopped in the middle of saying that and saw the screen.

I did a full aerial combo and chained my special attack.

"Youuuuuu faaaaaailllllll! Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" Kuroneko started laughing like a maniac.

She got hit on the last part of my combo and before I was able to send my special attack, she entered X Mode and she started hit parrying the whole special attack like I did the first time we played against each other.

The crowd went nuts and started cheering for her like crazy.

"W-whaaaaaaaa nooooooo!" I saw in despair the screen.

She hit-parried the whole special attack, went down, did a slide, jumped over my little sister, and hit her downwards, and tried hitting me again, but I was able to do a counter and did a grab, I sent her flying to the ground and was able to hit her again to rise her to the air. But when I was about to hit her, she did the same counter I just did to her, and sent my char flying down to the ground and chained her special attack and I lost the game.

"I… lost?!" I looked at the screen in awe.

Kuroneko jumped off her seat and pointed at me while heavy breathing.

"I-I got you Akasaka! Y-you lost! Haha I won! You lose! T-that's what you get for firing me up with your stupid perverted intentions!" Kuroneko smiled and pumped her chest proudly.

"N-now you'll have to help me purchase t-that…" Kuroneko said this while sitting down.

I started laughing while sitting on the stool, everyone saw me with a disgusted face.

"Hahahah oh my god! Bwahahaha this, this has to be the best Siscalpyse battle I've ever had in my entire life! T-this was so much fun!" I smiled at her, she just looked away.

"Y-you lost! D-don't be so happy about it…" Kuroneko smiled a little bit while looking away blushing.

I smiled at her and stood up.

"Well played Kuroneko, I loved it… you are the best partner I've could ever asked for in my entire life" I bowed at her.

People started clapping I guess for sportsmanship.

Kuroneko looked at me and started blushing while pushing me to stop bowing, she looked nervous and embarrassed.

"S-stop that stupid! It's r-really embarrassing! Go already! I'll go in a moment!" She sat on the stool with both her hands in front of her skirt looking embarrassed.

"Heheheh s-sorry I got carried away… I'll wait for you on the stairs" I smiled and walked away.

People looked at me in awe and gathered near me while the next person went to challenge Kuroneko.

A guy who looked in his mid-twenties approached me.

"Dude that was off this planet! Are you guys' pros and came to give a little demonstration or something?" He handshake me.

"Ah haha n-no! We just play for fun y-you know!" I smiled while placing a hand on the back of my head and looking away in embarrassment.

Another kid with glasses gave me a pat on the back.

"You are awesome! I envy you so much if having such a cute girlfriend who also plays video games, it's so cool!" He looked at me with eyes full of hope.

I blushed a lot! I loved the fact people thought we were a couple even though that will only happen in my imagination.

"Ha? H-her m-my girlfriend? Pffft! I wish! She hates me hahaha!" I laughed it off to conceal my disappointment.

"Haha c'mon dude, that girl is all over you! I guess you are too young to notice!" The mid-twenties guy answered.

"Haha nah c'mon don't be that mean and tease me like that dude!" I pushed him a little bit.

He sighed.

"Dude just look at her right now!" He pointed at Kuroneko

She was playing with a calm and stern look, she didn't say anything and she didn't reacted to anything, she was playing there, like a robot.

"W-well she is concentrating" I answered.

"Hahaha dude she is bored! She did all those actions while playing with you! She was really enjoying the time with you there! Be a good man and take care of her! If not, I'll look for her and take her from you!" The guy said teasing me.

"N-no I want her!" I urged.

The guy smiled and looked at the arcade and signaled me to look.

I looked and she had already lost the match.

"W-what?! S-she lost?! C'mon she is better than that!" I complained

The guy smiled at me and whispered while she was walking near.

"Dude if she just lost the game to come back with you… even if she doesn't like you like that… you are special to her… take that in mind and be strong! See you around!" The guy waved goodbye and left.

I stood there looking at him in awe, amazed and blushing a lot.

Kuroneko looked at me confused and then checked if she was showing her panties or something, she stopped in front of me and looked at the arcade were a new challenger went with the kid who beat her.

"W-what's wrong with you stupid underling? W-why do you have that look over your face?" Kuroneko looked at me waiting for an answer.

I looked at her with my eyes without moving my head and blushed a lot.

"W-why did you lost? You've been able to beat everyone here!" I asked while pointing at the kids on the arcade right know to divert her attention from my embarrassed face.

She backed a little bit and looked at the kid who started playing.

"I-I w-was getting bored again… t-that's all…" Kuroneko looked away.

"Ahh I see… hehe stupid university guys, confusing people around" I looked for the guy but he wasn't around.

"Huh? W-what did you say?" Kuroneko looked at me confused.

"O-ohh n-nothing hahaha s-so now what?!" I looked at her waiting for an answer.

Kuroneko looked at her cellphone for the hour and opened her eyes like plates.

"I-its 5:45 PM already! It's late! I have to go back home and prepare dinner for my sisters!" She rushed to the exit.

I looked at her confused while processing the information. We were pretty far from our houses so it will take around 30 minutes or more to get to her house, it would be around 45 minutes to get to my house.

Kuroneko turned around.

"D-don't stay there like a retard Akasaka! Let's go!" She urged me with her face.

"S-sorry I spaced out!" I ran to catch up with her.

We went to the lockers and got everything out of it, she immediately took my skateboard and grabbed it like the usual.

I carried the bag with my little sister's present, the art book and left.

"S-so I guess I'll accompany to the bus stop or something?" I said this with a kind of sad tone of voice.

"I… I'll l-let you escort me to my house as a token of pity since I obliterated you at the game and I am feeling bad for you" Kuroneko looked at me as if she was royalty letting a servant go inside the royal house or something.

I am supposed to thank her for that? She is playing with me right?

"T-thanks I guess?" I looked at her confused.

Kuroneko clicked her tongue displeased.

"If you don't want to come just say it already" She looked at me mad but her eyes showed some grief.

I backed away a little bit and raised my hands to calm her down.

"W-whoa don't get mad I just found it weird you feel bad for me in that way" I answered.

She sighed.

"Akasaka you are my underling… a good master has to take care of their underlings I've already told you that" Kuroneko walked looking to the front while saying this.

I smiled at her.

"I guess so hehe… please take care of me" I bowed.

She pushed my head upwards.

"S-stop bowing like that! I-it's embarrassing!" She retorted.

"Sorry hahaha… let's go then… what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll take the bus to my house we will arrive in less than 15 minutes" She looked at the bus stop.

We arrived at the bus stop and got on the bus, we sat on the same row at the back, with a seat between us, where I placed the bags and she placed my skateboard.

Kuroneko looked uneasy and I was really nervous.

"S-say… Akasaka…" Kuroneko looked through the window while asking.

"Yes? What's up Kuroneko?" I answered

Kuroneko looked at the bag with the DVD Box set I bought and pointed at it.

"What's the meaning of this box set? Do you really like this cheap anime?!" Kuroneko gave me a disappointed look.

I looked at the bag and took it, and took out the content. It was a Stardust Witch Meruru DVD Box Set, but it also contained a little figurine of the main character named Meruru-chan.

"Hehehe you hate this anime that much?" I asked

"W-well yes! It sucks! It has no story, the animation is crap, the characters have no sense of personality at all, the thing was made for little kids and it shows a lot of vulgar themes and it has excessive violence! Of course I hate it!" Kuroneko said with a displeased face.

Wow she does hate this a lot, but why?

"Haha well I will agree with you on the vulgar themes and excessive violence, but well everyone has different tastes right? I mean, a lot of people hate Maschera because it's really complex, but I personally love the complexity of the story and characters. I just hate it has a lot of symbolism and I don't get it sometimes" I said with a thoughtful face.

Kuroneko looked at me in awe and snatched the box set from me and started looking at it with caution.

"W-well if you don't understand something about it. I-I can explain it to you, since you are my underling I can do that much for you. But this… look at her! She just looks plain stupid!" Kuroneko pointed at the figurine.

"Hahaha well my little sister loves it! She also likes Maschera and other animes, but she likes this one since it's I guess refreshing? Or that's what she said the other day. I bought this for her as a gift since her birthdate was three weeks ago…" I answered while looking at my cellphone's calendar remembering the date.

Kuroneko looked at me and smiled.

"You are a really kind person Akasaka… are you sure you're not a siscon? Siscon…" She gave me a teasing look.

I backed a little bit and looked at her.

"I've told you I'm not! I mean I do care about her and such! That's how our parents educated us! B-but I don't have weird intentions like Kirino and her brother or something" I answered.

"I see… I am glad to hear that, that would be too much of a coincidence you know" Kuroneko took the box and placed it inside the bag.

"Huh?!" I looked at her confused.

"W-well… you are a really good brother and take care of her, you even bought her that stupid anime box set. And she likes it a lot! T-that's too much like them… you know why I hate that show that much besides what I've already told you?!" She answered while getting close to me to whisper since she didn't want to bother other people.

"A-ahh no, what?!" I got near too.

"Because Kirino liked it so much, she made me watch it around 5 times before I agreed I would stop saying things about it. We still fight sometimes because of it, but well I guess we've been on a truce since that time" Kuroneko sat properly again.

"S-so you hate the show because someone forced you to watch it?!" I looked at her surprised.

Kuroneko just nodded her head.

"What kind of monster is she?!" I looked at Kuroneko concerned.

She sighed and looked at me with a fed up expression.

"She is a really pushy brat, she is spoiled a lot by Kyo… ahem… her b-brother… and well… she's used to do whatever she wants to. You saw how she was just a little bit that time in Akiba didn't you?" Kuroneko looked at me with a frustrated face.

"W-well you seem to get along with her just fine hehe… Kyo… who's Kyo? That's her brother's name?" I looked at her confused.

Kuroneko gave me a surprised face and almost lost the color of the skin, she started trembling a little bit and looked at the window, she looked sad.

"W-when we arrive at home I'll explain it to you okay? Sorry I have to sort my thoughts first" She gave me a sad look.

"Hey don't sweat it! I just asked out of the blue, you are not entitled to answer me if you don't want to" I tried calming her down

Kuroneko started fidgeting on her seat while looking at the floor.

"I… I really want to t-tell you… y-you are a good underling so it's ok. I just can't seem to be able to talk about it so freely sorry Akasaka" Kuroneko gave me a concerned look

I smiled at her and gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I also think you are a special… master? So I'll wait until you are ready to tell me, if this helps you with your curse I will do everything" I looked at her waiting for an answer.

Kuroneko smiled and blushed while looking at the floor.

"T-thanks…" She looked at the window.

We didn't talk the rest of the way, Kuroneko kept staring at the window watching the cars pass by and such. She looked concerned and sad. I guessed asking that was too much? I'll just escort her to her house and leave to avoid her remembering more stuff.

After around 10 minutes we arrived at the stop.

"So… you always take that bus to get to the bookstore?" I asked

"Yeah… well most of the times I take it to arrive home, since I go from school to the bookstore so I take a different bus, why do you ask?" She answered

"Ohh well just wondering, don't you spend too much on that?"

"No, Tachibana-san gives me a little extra money to pay transportation fees, and food expenses" Kuroneko answered while moving my skateboard in front of her.

"If I knew how to ride something like this, I might be able to spare some traveling expenses since you got there using this right?" She pointed at my skateboard after looking at it.

"Yeah I did hahaha I got there with a friend, well you already know him, Ryuu?" I answered.

"Hmmmm" Kuroneko gave it a thought.

"Ahh yeah, the person who thanked Kinomoto-san and me about getting you into the right path, it's him right?"

"Yes, that one hehe It seems… well… I'll entrust this information to you okay?" I looked at her seriously.

Kuroneko looked at me confused but accepted my condition and nodded.

"His father it's a very powerful banker, so… as you could imagine, he has tons of money, his dad I think owns the whole mall!" I looked at her surprised.

Kuroneko stared at me in awe.

"W-what really? Is that guy's family that powerful?!" Kuroneko asked me surprised.

"Haha yes! He is a member of the student council and such, but as I just told you, he is rich and his family has a lot of power" I said while looking at the street to cross.

The bus left us two blocks away the place we always parted ways.

"Hehe just like someone I know actually…" Kuroneko smiled remembering that person.

"Don't tell me Kirino and her brother are also rich…" I looked at her fed up

Kuroneko looked at me displeased and pressed my skateboard against her lap while answering.

"N-no! Don't assume they are my only friends stupid! I am talking about Saori!" Kuroneko answered displeased.

"S-sorry! It's just that you always bring them to the conversation, it's not that it bothers me since I want to know about your old friends to help you out with your curse and well to know you…better…" I answered the last part with a low voice.

"Huh? What did you said there?" Kuroneko looked at me confused.

"N-nothing! There! We are at the park that leads to your house!" I pointed at the park, we just had to cross it to get to her house.

Kuroneko looked at me disappointed and sighed.

"Yeah… let's go" Kuroneko walked while looking to the front.

"And… Saori was the big girl with glasses from Akiba right?" I asked to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Yes, that's her, she is the one who always calm down Kirino or me when we quarrel… she is our moderator I guess you could say" She answered

You could see a glow in Kuroneko's eyes that showed me that she missed them a lot, and she loved them a lot. I was kind of jealous of that, I wanted to be like that for her, even more than that.

"Yeah I noticed that part of her that day hehehe" I giggled.

"W-why are you giggling Akasaka?!" Kuroneko looked at me embarrassed.

"W-well you almost kicked me because we met each other on that place that day and well she calmed you down" I looked at the sky remembering that time.

Kuroneko stopped in full and gave me a displeased look.

"W-what are you saying?! You were the one stalking me! I never asked you... what were you doing at that place the SAME day as I went with them there?" Kuroneko looked at me and waited for my answer.

I froze! I couldn't tell her I was indeed tailing them.

"I've already told you! I w-was looking for things for me and m-my sister! And also wanted to skate at a different place! And well I found you there?" I gave her an uneasy grin.

Kuroneko gave me an unpleased look, she wasn't buying it.

"Really Akasaka… you weren't even holding bags that day, you weren't buying anything" Kuroneko answered

"B-but I've already told you! I didn't find what I wanted! I was looking for a special Stardust Witch Meruru figurine and also for some Rurouni Kenshin prints and a figurine too. But I couldn't find them, so I was about to leave when I found you!" I answered urging her to believe me.

I am sorry for lying like that! But I can't let her know I was tailing her! She will stop talking to me or something thinking I am a creep!

"Really…" Kuroneko calmed down but she still looked doubtful.

"Y-yes! S-sorry if it looked like that! But I really was just looking for that. I didn't even knew you were there!" I answered.

"O-ok… I'll let it slip this time… b-but if you want to look for stuff there…" Kuroneko lowered her voice and looked at the ground shyly

"J-just a-ask me… I know pretty much all of the stores around" She looked away to conceal her embarrassment.

I smiled like a stupid! She is giving me permission to ask her out to Akiba? Is that what she meant? I am right? Please someone pinch me! Am I dreaming?!

"T-thanks a lot! I will ask you out later then okay?!" I looked at her surprised I spit it out without thinking!

Kuroneko looked at me with her eyes opened like plates, she looked away and lowered her head.

"D-don't say it like that… p-people could misunderstand y-you know?!" She answered with a low and nervous voice.

I blushed a lot and looked away.

"S-sorry! I didn't want it to sound like that! I… I got carried away" I looked at her sad.

Kuroneko gave me a concerned look and grabbed my skateboard tightly.

"I-it's okay Akasaka… W-when do you want to go?" She said this while blushing a little.

"A-are you inviting me out on a date to Akihabara Kuroneko?!" I gave her a teasing look to relax the mood.

Kuroneko looked at me and got mad, she slapped me on a shoulder and closed her eyes while leaning forward.

"Stupid Akasaka! D-don't tease me like that! I w-was being serious!" She looked away.

"Heheh s-sorry… And w-well… I'll call you later to let you know okay… Since I don't need anything in particular right now" I gave her a thoughtful look.

She calmed down and sighed, she looked disappointed.

"Ok… w-we'll go next month anyways…" Kuroneko looked at me shyly.

"Wha?! Why?!" I looked at her surprised.

"Y-you don't want to?" She looked at me disappointed.

I backed away a little bit while raising my hands to let her know I was joking.

"N-no! I would kill to go with you there! Since you are a pro on that place I am pretty sure we'll have a really good time!" I answered

Kuroneko smiled a little bit.

"G-good job underling! S-start recognizing your master's power" She pointed at me with a proud look.

"Hehe yeah… but why do you want to go Kuroneko?" I asked confused.

"I told you already! W-we are going to buy a game since you lost on Siscalypse against me" She answered.

I remembered about that part of our bet and looked at her as I just realized it.

"Ohhh yeah! That! Haha sorry! I can't wait to help you… but which game do you want to buy? An RPG? MMORPG? Shooter? Or maybe a Visual Novel?" I asked with a lot of curiousness.

Kuroneko backed away a little bit, she was being overwhelmed by all the questions.

"Y-you'll see w-when we go… just please promise me something Akasaka" She gave me a serious and concerned look.

I looked at her confused, I mean, buying a game is that of a thing now? Is she going to buy an erogame or something?

Like that would happen Hahaha!

"Y-yes Kuroneko?" I looked at her nervously

"N-no matter what happens there or which game I pick… you'll not say anything to anyone and will not judge me right?" Kuroneko asked me worried.

I looked at her surprised. She is buying one of "those" games right?!

"Hehe Kuroneko I will never judge you for anything don't worry… and what could happen? I mean it's just a game right? Or is it a special edition one with a late night launch or something?" I looked at her confused.

"N-no! Just answer me!" She looked at me worried.

"Y-yes I will not judge you… I never will, don't worry and I will not tell anyone about what we buy that day okay?" I smiled and we pinkie promised.

Kuroneko sighed in relief.

"T-thanks Akasaka… y-you are the best underling really" Kuroneko smiled a little bit.

I smiled back.

And we arrived to her house without noticing.

Kuroneko and I were facing her house.

We looked at each other with a sad but uneasy look.

Is she going to ask me to come in? I checked the hour it was 6:15 pm so it was kind of ok to stay if she asked me.

Kuroneko started fidgeting on her spot and looked at me and the house, she looked concerned and also sad.

"W-well I guess this is good-bye for today huh? We can talk tomorrow if you want" I smiled at her.

I leaned forward to take my skateboard from her, but she backed away immediately.

"I-I've already t-told you I was going to show you something didn't I?" She answered while pressing the skateboard to her lap and grabbing it tightly.

I looked at her and wanted to hug her and ask her to calm down, but that was a big no no for me.

I smiled to calm her down.

"Y-yeah but I've already told you that you don't need to tell me anything if you didn't want to" answered.

Kuroneko smiled a little bit.

"N-no… I need to do this… p-please wait here okay?" She gave me a nervous look.

I looked at her confused and nodded.

Kuroneko walked inside the property while still carrying my skateboard. I guess she wanted to make sure I didn't run away.

After around 10 seconds, I received a message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Wait_

_Body: This will take a little bit since I need to gather some stuff… please wait at the park. Just be careful! If you see something off don't stay there and come back immediately! I'll take your skateboard with me, sorry I didn't give it back'_

I smiled at the cellphone and sighed.

"How troublesome could you be my little angel Kuroneko…?" I whispered.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Wait_

_Body: Okay, got it! I can wait there a while since you still have to prepare dinner for your sisters! So it's ok Kuroneko, if you need to do that first I can wait there or I can come back tomorrow'_

I didn't want to rush her or something.

I got an answer almost instantly.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Re: Re: Wait_

_Body: Just wait there! I won't take that long! My family is in the house didn't you notice the cars? My mother have prepared dinner already so don't worry, just wait there'_

I looked at the garage and indeed you could see two cars. A black Toyota Camry and a Silver Mitsubishi Lancer.

"Oh I didn't notice that! Haha I guess I'll just wait for her there" I left the house and walked to the park.

I found a good place to sit, near the path she will take to get there and sat there. The park was almost alone, save some people walking on it and others walking their pets.

I looked at the hour and it was 6:30 pm. She had been inside her house for 15 minutes.

"Maybe they didn't let her go out? I guess I'll just mail her and I'll take the bus" I was about to stand up when someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"W-whoa!" I stood up and moved forward to set myself free.

I looked at the person and it was Kuroneko who was looking at me startled.

She was holding a kind of shoe box under an arm and my skateboard was placed on the floor already next to the bench.

"S-sorry I scared you, I wanted to surprise you hehe" Kuroneko looked away embarrassed.

I blushed a lot and raised my hands to calm her down.

"S-sorry! I didn't knew it was you! I thought someone wanted to mug me or something!" I looked away embarrassed.

Awkward silence took over the place.

"Ahem!" Kuroneko broke the ice.

"P-please have a seat" She sat on the bench and signaled me to sit next to her with her hand.

"O-ohh okay" I answered.

I sat next, like NEXT to her, I was able to smell her perfume and shampoo. I was blushing like crazy and she was also nervous, you could tell she was trembling a lot by watching her hands.

"S-soo… w-what do you want me to see Kuroneko?" I looked at her confused.

She looked at me and grabbed the box… she doubted for an instant and then sighed to calm down.

"P-please open this" She said while handing me over the little box.

As I took it, our hands touched, but her hands were ice cold, is she this nervous? I got concerned. She didn't react or something, she just gave me the box while looking uneasy.

"It's really okay if I open it now?" I looked at her concerned.

"Aha… go ahead please" She answered

She grabbed my skateboard and placed it on her lap, she kept it tightly, you could even notice her knuckles trembling by the force she was applying to tighten the grip.

I looked at the box, it was a regular box, but it had black electric wiring tape around it, you could clearly see it was placed to keep it shut, and it was still keeping it shut, so I couldn't open it.

"Ahh… Kuroneko… the tape…" looked at her embarrassed.

I pointed at the box and the tape.

Kuroneko looked at it and opened her eyes big surprised.

"W-what?! The s-seal is still on it? Sorry I forgot to remove it" She looked at the box

She then looked around to find something to remove the tape since untaping it will take centuries.

Lucky me, I had my house keys and one of them was kind of sharp.

"Hehe don't worry I have this with me" I answered while smiling.

I took the key from my pocket and used it to rip away the black wiring tape. Kuroneko looked at me surprised while I did this, she tried stopping me, but she just looked at me and started smiling a little.

"And it's open! Haha God bless sharp keys!" I said while smiling and getting the key back to my pocket.

I looked at Kuroneko who was blushing a little bit surprised, with both her hands clenched and pressed against her chest. My skateboard was still resting on her lap.

"Y-you! I can't believe you broke the seal that easily! I… y-you! You are a special being Akasaka! That seal was created with the biggest hatred a darkness being could feel!" Kuroneko looked at me amazed.

I just looked at her confused… I mean… I just tore away some black electrical wiring tape… is that even that special?

"Ahh… but it was just electri…"

Kuroneko interrupted me while placing her index finger over my mouth.

"S-shut up stupid! Y-you did well… I placed a curse on that box and… the moment you broke the seal… the curse came to you… y-you are now cursed Akasaka… I am sorry… you have the strongest curse I've created until now… the Yamineko Love and Despair curse" Kuroneko looked at me really worried.

I just felt funny, I mean a curse? Am I going to die? To be honest I've been cursed since the day I saw her! Yes cursed with her beauty and way of being. The strongest curse of all… Love.

"Hahaha cursing… I've been under a c-curse for a long time Kuroneko… t-the strongest of all… so this curse won't be able to take over me, don't worry" I smiled at her

I sat straight before opening the box.

I looked at Kuroneko who had her sight lowered, her eyes were covered by her hime-style hair bangs and she was trembling a little bit out of nervousness.

"W… which c-curse could be stronger than mine? Tell me! W-who is this darkness being who is stronger than me?" Kuroneko asked

She was still looking down, but I could tell she started trembling even more violently, you could tell she was really nervous.

I couldn't tell her I was in love with her… I mean not right now under this circumstances.

I had to say something else.

"Passion… I've been cursed by passion Kuroneko… I'm a passionate person, I love skating and being with my friends… have I ever sound uninterested in something with you or the club? Passion drives my person and my actions, so there's no way a cursed based on hatred will take over me… also… but there's another feeling stronger than passion running through me…" I lowered my voice on that last part while looking down and blushing a lot.

Kuroneko looked at me sadly, she then realized something, opened her eyes big and blushed a lot while placing a hand over her mouth to contain a little whine.

She sat straight and then pointed at the box.

"I-if you open that b-box… y-you will fully accept helping me removing this curse no matter what…"

She looked at me concerned as if she was fearing I would chicken away or something. She was stuttering out of nervousness! So this is serious business for her.

"Y-you'll be bound to me for all eternity and will never be able to go back to the normal plane of life… y-you'll become a being of darkness like me… w-which will remove your position as an underling, but will give you more responsibility over this matter…p-please decide…" Kuroneko said with a serious tone of voice.

She looked at me dead serious and with a concerned look in her eyes, she looked at me directly to the eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, which were bluish black right now since it was kind of dark because of the hour fixed on mine.

I could feel like if they sucked me inside, and how they pierced my soul expecting the best, but prepared for the worst. She looked for the answer on my own eyes trying to make sure I was going to answer what she was expecting.

"Hahha…" I smiled at her.

I took one of her hands, which made her flinch a little bit, but she didn't resist, and placed it over the box.

Kuroneko looked at me blushing a lot with an uneasy look. I was also blushing a lot and really nervous.

"To hell with curses! I am on! Darkness partner! OPEN!" I said with all my might.

I grabbed Kuroneko's hand and we both opened the box.

Kuroneko flinched and closed her eyes in despair. I just looked at whatever was inside the box.

If it was a friend from the Skating circle. I could expect something to jump out the box to scare me. But I didn't think Kuroneko will do that to me.

Kuroneko and I looked at the box… it only contained a bunch of papers… all torn apart and apparently they had been exposed to water.

"A-are this drawings and letters?" I looked at Kuroneko confused.

She didn't say a word, she looked at the box in shock, she was scared of them or maybe she was just flustered of all the fuzz I did to open a simple box.

I took some pieces and looked at them.

'_Date', 'Breaku…', 'Pool', 'Let Semp..','Btter' _where some words I could read… some of them had colors on it, like if someone placed those words over a drawing, but I couldn't notice any pattern to create the picture.

"W-what is this…?" I looked at the box confused.

I continued taking out papers and placing others back on the box.

I continued looking at the random words… none of them made sense…

Kuroneko looked at me really nervous and sad, she was looking at me nervously and then at the box and papers.

"Kuroneko I don't understand what's this… random words and coloring? W-was this a diary from when you were little or something?" I looked at her confused.

She just shook her head but didn't say a word.

And then I read it… "Sempai…" I read it in a really low voice, almost whispering.

Kuroneko trembled violently when I said this word while grabbing my skateboard tightly against her lap it was as if an electric shock just hit her or something.

"Date… break… pool… festival… better… sempai… K-Kuroneko… I-is this a diary of your relationship with Kirino's brother?" I looked at her astonished and really sad.

If she still kept that with her it was because it was really special to her… as that relationship she had with him… if this curse was her still lingering love for him… I will give it all my might to help her overcome it and love me instead. But I knew it was going to be nearly impossible, they had a story… I just had some months, almost a year of knowing her and nothing else.

I am at loss…

I looked at the papers with a really sad face, she will never love me like this.

I heard some sniffing on my side as I turned around I saw Kuroneko crying with a lot of pain on my side.

"H-hey! D-don't cry! I wasn't making fun of you or anything sorry!" I looked at her really concerned.

She tried clearing her eyes with her hands from the tears but they kept flowing over her cute and pure white face.

"S-sorry Akasaka… it's just... that it hurts me so much!" She said while placing her hand on one of the papers.

"T-this was indeed a diary, or not a diary… it was a master plan I created to help Kirino and her brother Kyousuke to be together. I knew since the beginning those feelings they had needed a little push to flow correctly and since I love them both so much I helped them." She answered with a really sad voice between sniffles.

"K-Kuroneko I…" I got interrupted by her with her hand again.

"B-but in the process of doing so I was really careless and lowered my guard, so Kyousuke and I share a curse… a curse I placed on him to help him reach those feelings to Kirino, but I never thought those feelings would change my way of seeing him and I ended up getting cursed too… that's why I am like this sometimes" She answered with a more calm voice.

"A curse huh…" I looked at her with a warm smile.

"T-the plan went out masterfully you know?" She gave me a proud smile, but you could clearly tell she was in pain.

"Hehe they ended up together… I know they eloped and their parents were destroyed by this decision but well… everyone has to make choices for their lives and well they decided to be together. My plan with the help of other people worked and they are happy now… but I never thought being left apart as a part of the plan would hurt me so much… I… really… loved him…" Kuroneko looked at me with a really sad look

If she was still in love with him and she still sees him like she sees Kirino… I will not be able to do anything.

"Hey… don't be sad... but if you loved him that much why did you let him stay with Kirino? If you guys continued dating those problems will not have happened don't you think?" I gave her an honest answer.

Kuroneko looked at me with a really mad expression and threw the paper on the box.

"W-what are you saying stupid?! Do you even know what happened over there? I had to do that! They were destined to be together! Yes I was really happy when I dated him! And he seemed kind of happy too! But you could tell he was in a void of feelings! Those feeling were towards Kirino! Not me! Do you even know how that feels!?" Kuroneko answered really mad.

She calmed down after that… I guess she needed to vent off.

"W-well I kind of do, you know… but forget about that… you did this for the sake of both of them?" I looked at her waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean you understand me… when did you helped a friend to do that? Don't try to play all cool with me Akasaka" Kuroneko said this with eyes full of hatred.

She is getting mad at me? Why? I want to help her!

"Let's just forget about what I said okay… I went overboard, sorry… but you really put yourself in such suffering for your friend's sake didn't you?" I asked.

"Y-yes I did… I love my friends… I'll do anything for them" She looked at the sky to clear the tears.

"Wow… I really admire you a lot Kuroneko… you are the sweetest girl and friend someone could ever have…" I looked at her amazed.

Kuroneko looked at me and then blushed a lot out of embarrassment.

"S-sorry for bashing it over you… all this frustration…" She looked at me with teary eyes.

I reached her face and nervously took away a tear. Kuroneko closed her eyes nervously and blushed a lot. She reacted and backed away immediately.

"W-what are you doing stupid! Sexual harassment on this situation? R-really?" She looked down while clearing her face of all the remaining tears.

I looked at the tear and smiled a lot, I want to remove that grief from her and help her be free. I will not let her love with him let me down!

"S-sorry… I just couldn't bare seeing you like that… d-don't cry Kuroneko…" I smiled at her.

Kuroneko looked at me and smiled relaxed, she sat straight and got back her composure. She took the box and closed it.

She stood up and pointed at me while blushing a little bit.

"I… I entrust you t-this mission Akasaka… you've become my partner in removing this curse! If we don't succeed we will be consumed by hatred and darkness! Be prepared!" She said with a serious voice.

I stood up and grabbed her hand. She flinched but didn't take it away.

I kneeled down and kissed her hand.

I was about to shit my pants no joke, what the hell is wrong with me this days?!

"I am d-delighted to have s-such a strong partner in this mission… I will not fail you my angel and master Kuroneko… we w-won't be consumed by this darkness!" I answered nervously, she is indeed infecting me with her Chuunibyou.

Kuroneko took away her hand immediately and pressed it against her chest, she looked at me really embarrassed and blushing profusely, she was trembling a lot.

"W-what the hell are you doing Akasaka!? Y-you really a-are a p-pervert!" She answered with a shaky voice.

"S-sorry! I got carried away! Hahahaha" I smiled at her embarrassed and stood up.

She sighed and calmed down, she looked at me nervously but she was still being serious.

"B-by doing t-that…" She took the hand I just kissed and grabbed it with the other one, she pressed both of them against her chest and closed her eyes while staying silent for a moment as if she was praying or something.

I just scratched my head confused but kept silent.

She let out a big sigh and calmed down, she then looked at me with a nervous expression.

"W-when the time comes… we will both dispose this box to get rid of your curse okay?" She asked seriously.

"Sure! We'll throw it at a dumpster while moving or burn it to ashes! I will help you get rid of that curse! Just wait for it Kuroneko! Trust me… I also will do anything to help my friends... and you… are very dear and special one to me" I looked away on that last part to conceal my embarrassment.

"Ohh… is that so?" Kuroneko gave me a teasing and happy look.

Her face was full of happiness, she looked relaxed as if I helped her take away a burden she had been carrying for years.

"Y-yes I've told you t-that you are my friend d-didn't I? N-no utter motives! P-probably!" I looked away nervous and talked with a low voice.

She smiled, got near me and whispered in my ear.

"I get it S-sorata… expect the unexpected… l-lets work together to remove t-this curse" She backed away immediately.

I looked at her in awe, she just called me by my name! W-what does this mean? Are we dating? Is she playing with me! Someone help me please!

"Y-yes… R-ruri…" I smiled back with a teasing look.

She blushed profusely while backing a little bit and then went full on me hitting me with her fists on my side.

"D-don't call me like t-that stupid! I-it's embarrassing! I-I got carried away t-that's all! C-call me Kuroneko!" She stopped but left her hands over my side.

I smiled a lot and looked at her with a warm look.

"S-sorry Kuroneko I also got carried away hehe… you'll always be Kuroneko unless you say otherwise okay? But you can call me Sorata if you want to, so it's ok" I answered and gave her a thumbs up.

She blushed profusely and backed away.

"S-stupid Sorata…" She smiled a little bit while fidgeting on her spot.

"W-well… I guess it's time for me to leave… It's almost 7:15 and I need to get home before 8:00 or no food will be left for me! Hahaha" I said while laughing and placing a hand behind my head.

Kuroneko gave me a warm smile and reached for my skateboard, and handed over to me.

"T-thanks a lot Akasaka… you've helped me a lot with this… p-please go back safely and text me when you get there okay?" She smiled while answering.

I looked at her and blushed a lot.

"T-that's cheating…" I looked away embarrassed while taking the skateboard with me.

"Huh what did you say?" She looked at me confused.

"N-nothing hehe good night Kuroneko… do you want me to escort you to your house?" I asked

"I-It's okay Akasaka… my house can be seen from here, just go home already. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay" She answered.

"Hehe okay, be careful too Kuroneko… see you around at school… and don't worry! We will beat the crap out of that curse of yours! Just wait for it" I gave her a confident smile.

She blushed a little bit and smiled at me.

"I'm counting on you… partner…" She answered with a shy voice.

"Hehe see ya around partner!" I answered with a smile and a thumbs up

I gave her this old police TV show look when the protagonist praises their partners while patrolling.

We parted ways and waved good bye from afar while I waited for her to start walking.

My heart was racing like crazy! I got to know a lot about her past and she is now my partner… I know it's not in the way I'd like to, but it helps out a little bit I guess.

I will continue to help her out and get her to notice me and love me more than that Kyousuke guy!

After a little bit, her silhouette was lost in the street lights when she turned left to get inside her house.

I sighed, smiled and took my skateboard, kicked the floor and started walking.

By the way I was carrying the art book and DVD Box set so I was skating kind of slow to avoid any accidents.

After around 20 or 25 minutes I arrived home.

Everyone was at the living room.

"I am home!" I said.

"Welcome home Sorata" Said my mother.

"What are you carrying?!" She asked curiously

I asked her to stop and made her come with me.

"It's my little sister's late present! Don't ruin it! Please distract them while I go and place it in a place she won't find it okay?" I whispered.

My mother smiled at me and pat me on the head.

"You are such a good boy Sorata… your girlfriend should be very happy with you" She gave me a teasing look.

I blushed a lot and backed away.

"I d-don't have one! Why do you say that?!" I asked

"Ohh is that so? But I saw you this afternoon with a really cute girl at the bust stop! I was going to call you guys out but I let you stay with her instead! Aren't I a great mom?!" She winked me an eye.

I started trembling. I was really happy she thought I had a girlfriend and that it was Kuroneko, but she wasn't! Not right now sadly.

"S-she is just a classmate, we are investigating video games to create one at the club mom!" I said this nonchalantly.

My cellphone made a noise and I instinctually took it out and checked the screen.

It was a message from Kuroneko. I smiled but waited to open it later on.

My mother looked at me with a teasing grin on her face.

"What's the meaning of this Sorata? Do you guys also investigated taking pictures together?" She pointed at the sticker on my cellphone.

Damn! Kuroneko knew exactly how to make me suffer as payback for what I did on that picture! I'll let her know on a message later.

"W-we did took a picture to know how the interface works… t-that's all… I grabbed her like that to make fun of her… t-that's all" I looked away embarrassed.

My mother looked at me and smiled.

"Hehe okay… I get it… go and put away that gift and wash yourself, your dinner is still there" She walked inside the living room.

I sighed and looked at my mother entering the living room.

"Damn can she read minds or something?! She almost got me there!" I said nervously

I rushed upstairs and placed my skateboard over my bed, and placed Ichigo's present on the top part of my closet at the very back behind some old skateboarding magazines.

YES THEY ARE SKATEBOARDING MAGAZINES! Don't judge me guys! I am serious!

"Ohh yeah the message" I said while taking out my cellphone.

I opened the message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Partner*_

_Subject: Home_

_Body: Hey are you home now? It's been 30 minutes since you left and you haven't messaged me! Are you okay? Do I call the police? Did you break your neck? Answer me stupid!'_

I smiled at the message.

"Hehe she is worried about me… I love her now even more than before!" I whispered.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Home_

_Body: Sorry! I just arrived, but I have already been interrogated by my mother about the sticker on my cellphone! You just got me on that one Kuroneko! I wasn't able to message you because of that! I was about to message you when you messaged me first hehe'_

I sent the message.

I got an answer in less than 10 seconds.

"Wow she is fast isn't she?!" I opened the message.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Partner*_

_Subject: Re: Re: Home_

_Body: Hahah! There you go! Suffer! That's what you get for doing something that embarrassing while taking a picture with me! I am glad you are safe. I am off to sleep see you tomorrow'_

I smiled at the screen I was able to imagine her all happy laughing at the screen of her cellphone about my story.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Good night_

_Body: Hehe I'll get my revenge one day you'll see! Keep those photos safe and claim your reward! I am looking forward to see that commentary edition with you! Have a nice night Kuroneko, see you tomorrow at school'_

I sent the message and got a reply.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata *Partner*_

_Subject: Re: Good Night_

_Body: I have already sent the evidence! I will get my reward next Sunday, we can watch it next week if you want! And I've already stashed the pictures on a drawer as I told you! Good night! I'm off stupid partner!'_

I smiled and looked at the screen.

"Well… at least I helped her get something she wanted besides the art book" I looked at the book laying on the bed.

"I'll give it to her later" I locked the screen of my cellphone and went down stairs.

After that I talked to my family and never took out my cellphone to avoid more teasing from my mother and well father and Ichigo too if the saw.

After around two hours watching TV together and such everyone went to their respective rooms.

I arrived at my room and took out my cellphone.

"I am sure it vibrated when I was downstairs with everyone" I said while laying on my bed.

I checked the screen and indeed I had a text message. It was 10:15 pm and I received it at around 9:35 pm, so I guessed it was Kuroneko, someone from the club or Chuck.

"Unknown sender… what? Spam messaging? Really?!" I looked at the screen displeased.

I was about to erase it but something made me check it out anyways.

'_From: Unknown Sender_

_Subject: Evidence_

_Body: Hello Soratanii! It's me, Hinata! Are you awake?!'_

My heart stopped, is she really Hinata? I never saw her taking out a cellphone or anything.

"I guess answering won't hurt, it's late already so she must be sleeping now… if it's a scam I'll just ignore it" I said to myself

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Evidence_

_Body: Hinata? How can I know it's you? And where did you get my number and email address?!'_

I sent the message.

No answer after 5 minutes, so I assumed she was sleeping.

"Bleh, that was either a scam or she is indeed asleep. Well whatever I can ask Kuroneko tomorrow if she really owns a cellphone or not" I said while laying over my bed.

I placed my cellphone on the night table next to my bed and stretched out.

This day has been really intense, but I got to know her better. I will not lose to that Kyousuke guy and her delusion of a stupid curse! If she wants that curse taken away I will bash it with both my hands!

I was about to fall asleep when my cellphone rang.

"W-what the?!" I sat on my bed.

I looked to my left and my cellphone's notification led was blinking green.

"A message?! Is it Hinata or the scammer?" I looked at my cellphone curious.

I took it and checked the message, it was indeed a reply from Hinata or at least that's what the person said.

After unlocking the screen I was presented with a message from her.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Re: Re: Evidence_

_Attachments: 1_

_Body: Haha check this out, it's the best I could get, sorry about it being kind of blurry, enjoy!'_

I looked at the message confused, then I realized it had a picture attached to it and opened it.

The picture finished loading and I almost fell of the bed.

"W-what the heck is t-this!?" I looked at the screen while placing a hand in front of my mouth to conceal any noise.

The picture which is now scattered around 10 different cloud storage services for safe keeping, consisted of Hinata winking to the camera doing the V sign with her left hand while the other one lost focus as it clearly showed was used to grab the cellphone.

That wasn't the shocking part guys! Hear this! Or read… hehe

The shocking part was next to her… you could clearly… well kind of since the light was dim and it looked kind of blurry so I guessed she snuck into her room to do this. The picture showed to the left of it a sleeping Kuroneko… yes… she went into her room and took a picture next to her while she was sleeping to prove it was her. You could see Kuroneko's sleeping face! She looked so god damn cute! I wanted to kiss the screen of my cellphone!

After assimilating the cuteness of this picture I realized it was indeed Hinata who was on the other side of the phone so I answered.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Evidence_

_Body: What are you doing Hinata?! If she finds out we are both dead! But thanks a lot for that picture! I'll treat you anything you want next time we see each other okay! Now… how did you get my number and email address?!'_

I sent the message, and waited for the reply while looking at the picture! I loved it! I wanted to place it as a background but if Kuroneko looked at my cellphone I will be so freaking dead!

So I saved it on the memory card and also I scattered it over 10 cloud storage services I had tried the last two years.

After around 1 or 2 minutes I got a reply.

"Well she is not that skilled as her sister haha" I smiled and opened the message.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Information_

_Body: Well isn't that obvious Soratanii? I got it from Rurinee's cellphone! Duh!'_

I let out a little giggle.

"Hahah yeah… I can see her doing that, although I've always seen Kuroneko input a large amount of numbers to unlock the screen, so she must be really good at observing people or she just knows it by heart or she is a super pro hacker" I looked at the message amazed.

I answered her right away.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Information_

_Body: Haha yeah! I didn't get that one right away. Well now that you have it, if you ever need anything, whatever you need, let me know and I'll go right away okay? And how did you even access her phone? Doesn't she have a really complex number sequence as her passphrase?'_

I sent the message.

I laid on my bed again. I was tired from the day.

"Now that I think about it… what does she want? Is she in a pinch? Or does she just wanted to say hello?" I looked at the screen confused while still staring at the picture she sent.

I got an answer.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Password_

_Body: Thanks a lot Soratanii! I will do if something goes on! You can also consult me about Rurinee or just to say hi to me, and well yes indeed it looks confusing and complicated but it's not like that… it's just our three birthdates together Hahaha I have the same phrase. Now that you have that information I hope you don't abuse it or I will kill you okay?'_

I looked at the screen and felt a cold shiver down my spine. She was dead serious I could tell.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Mail_

_Body: I will not abuse it, I don't even know your birthdates! Well I do know your sister's, but only that one! So it's safe. Now… why did you message me Hinata? Did you only wanted to boast that you could take a picture while she is sleeping because if that's the case I'm off to sleep and I'll hate you all my life'_

I sent the message. I hope she doesn't take the last part that personally.

I got an answer faster this time.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Evidence_

_Body: Haha well yeah… I also sent it to boast a little bit, sorry. But well… I wanted to show you another picture. It proves that Rurinee likes you too! So confess already! I am getting impatient!'_

I looked at the message and started trembling a lot, my heart raced like crazy.

"W-what is this kid saying! Is she playing with me! Ahh god I'll hate her if she indeed is doing it just to make fun of me" I looked dead serious to the screen and answered.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: What?!_

_Body: What are you saying?! She doesn't like me! She still loves Kyousuke! She told me today! Stop playing with me Hinata it's not funny!'_

I sent the message, and got an answer in less than 30 seconds.

"Well she is getting skilled at this?" I looked at the screen before unlocking the cellphone.

I read the message which contained another attachment.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Real Evidence!_

_Attachments: 1_

_Body: T-that's nonsense! She did cry for him a lot! She might have some reminder of affection for him, but I don't think she loves him. She only talks about you Soratanii! GET IT TOGETHER! Now… check the picture and let me know what you think'_

I opened the picture.

It showed a picture frame, well part of it, on the top left side you could clearly see, this pic was taken with artificial lightning and everything so it was neat.

The picture showed the same picture I had stuck on to my cellphone, which showed me hugging Kuroneko sideways while doing the V sign with my right hand, and the other one was grabbing Kuroneko sideways, while she looked at the ground blushing a lot and smiling a little bit.

And it was stuck on that picture on the top part… on the other side you could see a picture of Kuroneko, Kirino and Saori smiling so I guessed the picture was either taken by Kyousuke or it was taken by a stranger since it wasn't a selfie.

I smiled like a stupid! She indeed liked the picture and stuck it there to see it every day I guess? Or maybe Hinata did it just to take the picture?

I am getting really paranoid aren't I?

If this was true that meant that Kuroneko liked me and she liked being with me, so if that was the case… confessing was plausible in the short term.

After calming down I answered.

_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Real Evidence!_

_Body: What's that? Is that really the picture we took at the booth today?! She said she had already stashed it in a drawer. I just thought she took the picture with me to know how to use the booth to take a picture with you girls and also to get a prize from Kirino-san from a bet they did'_

I sent the message.

I got an answer after a minute.

_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Re: Re: Real Evidence!_

_Body: I've already told you she likes you! You are the first person she takes a picture with on a booth… that are not family. We do have taken pictures like that before Soratanii! It was just an excuse to take a picture with you! About the prize from Kirino-chan I don't know… do you know her? She's nice right? Also… you know… how she lives right?'_

Well this kid is sharp! She knows they live together? Or maybe she keeps in touch with her and she told her? Or maybe Kuroneko did. Who knows?

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Information_

_Body: Well I do know she lives with her brother, what about that? And really? You are not making fun of me right? If that's true I'm going to die out of happiness! But I don't know if rushing things and confessing already would help. Wouldn't I give her some more time?'_

I sent the message.

"Am I out of my mind? I'm asking a 12 year old about love counseling" I face palmed myself.

I got an answer after some time. I guess she chose her words carefully.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Re: Information_

_Body: Well… they have 'that' kind of relationship so… she has to give up on him! Please help her and make her accept she has fallen for you! You are a good person and I know your intentions are pure! I just can't stand seeing her like that. She hasn't been sad since she knows you, did you know that? She smiles a lot and loves being with you, I mean she talks about you a lot! So don't get discouraged about her thinking she loves Kyousuke. Go for it! Don't waste your time! Now I have to go to sleep! If my parents or Rurinee find me here texting I'm so done for! Good night Soratanii! I hope we can see each other soon! I already know what to ask you to treat me! Bye bye!'_

I smiled a lot at the screen, a couple of tears rolled out of my eyes.

"S-she is such a good girl! I'll be a good brother in law if the opportunity shows up! Honest! Thanks a lot Hinata-chan! I will treat you whatever you like!" I whispered while getting ready to sleep.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Good Night_

_Body: Thanks a lot Hinata! You are really mature for your age! I admire you a lot! I will think about this and tell you what I will be doing next. Have a nice night! See you around!'_

I sent the message and locked my cellphone. I looked what I could of the picture Kuroneko stuck to my cellphone and smiled a lot.

"Have a good night my angel Kuroneko… see you tomorrow… I guess I'll have to confess to you sooner than I thought. Please accept me!" I whispered while looking at the roof.

I placed my cellphone on the night table and laid down on the bed.

After a little bit. I fell asleep.

It was somewhere around 3rd or 4th period… I don't remember because I was bored as hell again! I hate being at school is really boring. I just heard the teacher talk and talk and talk… and I almost felt dizzy.

Then my cellphone vibrated.

"What the…" I took it out of my pocket and unlocked the screen.

I checked the screen and it was a message from Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Bored_

_Body: I am bored! Tell me something interesting…'_

I looked at the screen displeased.

"What the hell… I'm her clown now or something?" I placed the phone face down inside my desk.

"Psst… psst! Sorata…" I heard a whisper from my right.

It was Ryuu who was whispering to me.

"Yeah? What's up?" I whispered back.

We covered our faces with the textbook.

"Hey… what did you do after I left? I wasn't able to call you back" He looked at me concerned.

I smiled back.

"Nah it's ok dude, I did something really awesome… do you want to know?!" I gave him a teasing look.

"W-what did you do?! Don't tell me you did something wrong!" He looked at me shocked.

"Haha I'm not a delinquent dude! Wha…" Someone interrupted us.

"AHEM…. Akasaka… M-morino… could you please tell the class what are you whispering about?" The teacher asked.

Everyone looked at us, some looked at me disgusted, other ones looked at me containing laughter, and other ones looked at me curiously.

We both looked at the teacher and looked at each other with a troubled face.

"I mean… I can understand it from Akasaka-san… but Morino-san? Don't let this guy infect you with wild personality and start breaking rules! You are a member of the student council!" The teacher looked at Ryuu worried.

I sighed.

"I was just asking him about something I remembered I didn't understood from math class… sorry" I looked at the teacher to divert attention to me.

The teacher looked at Ryuu and sighed.

"Is that correct Morino-san?" The asked.

Ryuu looked at me confused. I tried letting him know to say yes with my eyes and face.

He kind of got it.

"Y-yeah he was about to ask me about it, sorry" Ryuu answered.

My cellphone vibrated and I took it out of instinct and started checking it.

The teacher looked at me and his face started getting al red out of rage.

"Akasaka! W-what are you doing! Give me that cellphone!" The teacher shouted.

I got startled and almost dropped it, and then looked at him.

"S-sorry! I took it out without thinking! I wanted to see if it wasn't someone from my family" I answered.

"C-cellphones are forbidden inside the classroom! And if you need to use it you need to let the teacher know beforehand! G-get out of the classroom!" The teacher pointed at the door.

I sighed and walked out of the classroom.

"I am sorry…" Ryuu whispered.

"Haha its ok… I was getting bored anyways… you still wanna see what I was going to tell you?!" I answered.

"Huh?" Ryuu looked at me confused.

"I went out with a cute girl on a date and we took a picture look!" I answered

And showed him the back of the cellphone.

"Akasaka stop talking to Morino-san and leave now!" The teacher was furious!

"Ahaha sorry… my bad!"

I looked at Ryuu and did a V sign and winked and eye and walked out.

Ryuu looked at me in awe, you could clearly see he wanted to ask me about the picture. I'll let him know everything later.

I was out of the classroom.

"Wow this place is so damn lonely haha" I walked to the restroom.

I went there… did what I had to and came back.

I passed by Kuroneko's classroom and looked at it, but I couldn't see her.

"Ohh yeah, the message!" I checked my cellphone again.

It was a new message from Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Hey!_

_Body: Hey! Don't ignore me! At least let me know what your mom asked you! Haha that's what you get! Have someone else made fun of you?'_

I giggled.

"Haha poor Kuroneko she just wants to know how miserable I am, but to her disgrace I am actually having a blast boasting everyone about the date I had with this cute girl! Heheh" I whispered.

I answered her.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Current Location_

_Attachments: 1_

_Body: Hehe current location'_

I snapped a picture of the corridor and sent it to her.

I got an answer in less than 20 seconds.

"Wow she just broke her record!" I smiled

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Re: Current Location_

_Body: What are you doing outside of the classroom?! Don't tell me you got kicked out?'_

I giggled again and answered.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Re: Current Location_

_Body: Well yeah… I am outside if you look out the door window you may see me. Although I just passed next to your classroom and didn't see you or Kinomoto-san. But I am here… because my cellphone rang by SOMEONE'S SMS!'_

I sent the message.

She answered right away

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Classroom_

_Body: What? My fault!? Are you stupid! Everyone knows you need to place your cellphone silent before a class starts! That's your fault for being such an n00b! Haha my curse is taking effect on you and you are having bad luck! Now wait'_

"Now wait? What is that supposed to mean? Is the curse going to get worst?" I looked at myself but I didn't felt different.

I waited for her answer, and looked at the clock.

"Well the class will end in around 20 minutes, so I guess I can wander around school?" I stood up and then I heard a door sliding open.

A girl, which I immediately knew who it was, bowed to the people inside and left, she walked in my direction, she looked nervous.

"H-hey… Akasaka" Kuroneko waved me.

I looked at her and smiled, I was happy to see her that early.

"Hey Kuroneko! What are you doing here? I guess you are going to the restroom right?" I teased her.

"Kuh! S-shut up stupid! I g-got out saying that! But I just went out of the classroom to talk to you since I felt bad you were kicked out of class because of my fault. I told you a master has to take care of their underlings" She looked away embarrassed.

I wanted so much to hug her, but I contained myself.

"Heheh t-thanks you didn't need to do that" I smiled.

She gave me a teasing grin.

"Ho… so you wanted to see me that badly Akasaka? You are so bold!" She got a little bit near me.

"H-hey… let's go to another place, if someone sees us here, they will m-misunderstand and we can get detention" I backed away a little bit and looked around.

No one was around so it was safe to leave.

Kuroneko looked at me and then looked around and realized no one was around, she looked at the ground and trembled a little bit.

"F-fine… l-lead the way" she said with a shy voice.

I looked at her and blushed, she is so freaking cute while acting all shy! I want to hug her really.

"S-sure, let's go" I started walking while avoiding the door windows.

Kuroneko walked behind me doing the same.

We arrived at the staircase that lead to the next floors.

"W-well I guess we can just fool around here? Although you should go back to your class room or you'll be in trouble" I looked at her concerned.

She moved away her hair with her left hand trying to look arrogant.

"Heh… like I care about that, I don't need studies I am a being of darkness and you know it!" She said while closing her eyes trying to look cool.

I giggled.

"W-why are you giggling stupid p-partner!" She looked at me while clenching both her hands at her sides while leaning forward a little bit.

"Hahaha s-sorry nothing… I just found out funny that you tried acting all cool and arrogant, it's just too cute! Hahahaha" I looked at the celling while laughing.

Kuroneko trembled in her place and blushed a lot.

"S-shut up stupid! I don't need to study! I am a genius writer!" She said while looking away crossing her arms.

"Huh? You are? Really?! Are you like those kind of genius highschoolers who get degrees before college or something? Which stories have you got published? Can I still get a copy? Will you sign it?!" I asked her will a lot of hope.

Kuroneko backed away smashed by all the questions.

"W-wha… so many questions Akasaka!" She sat next to me on the staircase.

I moved a little bit to the side to avoid ourselves touching each other to avoid any awkward moments.

"Hehe sorry I just got carried away. But really are you doing novels or something? Do you have a pen name?!" I asked all excited.

Kuroneko looked at the ground sadly and then looked away while answering.

"It's Kuroneko… b-but… I haven't had my debut yet" she answered.

I looked at her and realized she hasn't been able to get herself published.

"So… in other words… all your jobs…" I didn't finish the sentence.

"Yes… rejected! Every single one of them! I hate it! But I won't lose hope! As Kirino once showed me perseverance is the key to success, she even got a stupid cellphone novel published into a light novel and even an anime!" Kuroneko answered me with eyes full of envy but also surprise.

I looked at Kuroneko surprised! That freaking beauty model perverted brocon girl had an anime published?! Did I even saw it?!

"W-what are you for real?! S-she got an anime published! When? Why? Oh god did I watched it? What was its name?!" I looked at her confused

Kuroneko looked at me with a fed up face, she looked as if she just felt sick by remembering it.

Was it that bad?

"The name was if I can remember well, 'My star: Imouto Planet' or something like that… b-but t-that stupid Kirino!" Kuroneko clenched her fist to the air.

"W-what? Was that thing really bad?" I asked

I remember I saw an anime called My World or My Planet once, about a girl who protects a little sister or something I don't remember well… was the name of the char… Rino or something like that?

"T-that s-stupid girl…. The story was crappy as hell! And she even got it published and got an anime out of it! But the worst part was that on the original novel a goth loli clearly modeled after me got raped and killed at the end! Do you even understand how disgraced I felt?!" Kuroneko looked at me full of hatred.

What the hell! Kirino is sick… how could she even do that to her?! But well I guess they really are close, to play those kind of pranks.

"W-what?! She wrote that? Really?!" I looked at Kuroneko dumbfounded.

She sighed and took out her cellphone, she looked at me with the corner of the eye and looked something on it.

"H-here… read this" She said while handling the cellphone to me.

"Ahh ok" I took the cellphone and read.

In summary it was the part Kuroneko described to me about her modeled character and indeed she got raped by around 10 persons and then killed in a cruel way… it was horrendous! It was like a horror story, and the thing was worst since she did a paragraph each three or two lines and it had a bunch of emoticons on it.

"W-what the hell is this…? I… I can't read it!" I answered while trying to understand the story.

"Right?! T-this was the worst thing ever!" She looked at me happy I understood her.

"B-but it's not only that Kuroneko! This is horribly wrong! Why does she create a new paragraph each two or three lines? And what's with all this freaking Emoticons! I can't get if a different character is speaking or not! Are you telling me THIS got animated?!" I said while giving her back the cellphone.

"Right? Right?! Oh my god! Why didn't you were with me at that time! You completely understand me!" She smiled relieved someone understood her feelings for that thing.

"Hehehe well… it's common sense I don't think it's something special… but wow, she got that thing animated? How? I don't remember this anime" I said while checking the hour on the cellphone.

Kuroneko looked at the hallway crossing in front of us while remembering stuff, she looked nostalgic and sad, and then happy and shy, it was so weird.

"W-well… her cellphone novel got around 350,000 views in a month at that time" She answered waiting for my reaction.

"Are you kidding me?! This rape, death and sadistic butchery got that many views on the net?! Where?!" I looked at her dumbfounded

Kuroneko giggled and looked at the hallway again.

"She had a stroke of luck I guess… But she got an anime out of it, I helped her get it done though… with the help of Saori and K-Kyousuke…" Kuroneko looked at me proudly.

Well I mean I didn't like the fact she had help from that guy… but well I can't avoid that either, they are her friends in the end.

"I see… so you guys helped her out? Why? I guess 50% or more of this got hacked away because of the excessive violence and such"

"Y-yeah kind of… but also… her work as you said, was being torn apart, in the end the anime was kind of like the story but it had to be censored, thank god about that, if not I would have been so ashamed I would have to keep myself shut on my house forever!" She said while trembling and hugging each other.

"Hehe yeah… that would have definitely suck…" I smiled.

She blushed and sat straight again.

"A-anyways… she started that thing because of me, which is what made me even madder" She looked at her cellphone to check the hour.

We only had around 10 more minutes to chat before the class finished and we had to get back to our classrooms, well we had lunch time next.

"Ohh really? So you also did a cellphone novel? Wow! Where can I read it?!" I asked out of curiosity while taking out my cellphone to look for the website.

Kuroneko shook her head and looked at the hallway again.

"The story was brought down… but I do have a copy at my house, if you are really interested… I will lend it to you… be prepared since it's a fine piece of art, its perfect! I don't think your measly human brain would understand it" She said with a proud stare.

I guess her work was full of dark words, or strange dialects. I've seen the scripts she wrote for the game.

"Aahhh ahaha… w-well if you want me to give you an opinion I will read it, don't worry"

Kuroneko looked at me and blinked a couple of times.

"R-really?" She started getting happy again

"W-well y-yeah why not? I-I mean an objective opinion would help doesn't it? It's an original work or it's based on an anime… which in that case I would expect it to be Maschera" I gave her a teasing stare.

Kuroneko backed a little bit and pushed me.

"D-don't try to look as if you knew me… but… yes" She said shyly.

"Ah I see hehe… s-sorry I didn't want it to sound like that… but yeah… I'll give it a shot" I answered while looking at my cellphone since I got a message.

"Huh? Who is it Akasaka?" Kuroneko leaned near me to watch the screen.

I was really nervous, since she was next to me.

It was a message from Ryuu.

'_From: Ryuu_

_To: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: Where are you?_

_Body: Where are you? The teacher looked for you outside! You are getting detention if you don't come back in less than 5 minutes! Also, you are so going to tell me about this date with this girl and that picture!'_

Kuroneko read the message with me and started trembling out of rage, she looked at me deadly mad and pushed me away while she pressed against the wall.

"W-what's the meaning of t-that?!" She pointed a shaky hand to my cellphone.

I smiled and then showed her the picture we took together that she stuck to my cellphone.

"W-well since you wanted me to be bullied by people because of this picture I just changed a little bit the wording and told him I got on a date with you and we took this picture! Hahaha I got my revenge!" I pointed at her with a determined smile, while teasing her.

"Y-you! You are the worst! We didn't have a d-date! W-why did you say that! S-stop lying s-stupid Akasaka!" She pointed at me while blushing a lot.

I moved my hands to calm her down, she looked away.

"Hehe s-sorry I couldn't help it! My mother even called you my g-girlfriend" I made my attack, let's see how she reacts.

Kuroneko stood there silent, looking at me while blushing a lot, her face changed from disgust, to extreme embarrassment.

"W-what?! Y-you said that right?! S-stupid p-pervert! Liar! Like I would ever d-date you! You are like 10,000,000 light years away from being my t-type! I-I…" She looked at the floor and blushed a lot.

"H-hey! I cleared that misunderstanding out and told her you wanted to try the machine! T-that's all! D-don't get so mad…" I approached her to calm her down, she looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-you are going to make up for this…" She said shyly while looking away.

"Make up? Ha?! Y-you were the one who stuck the picture there!" I pointed at the picture on the cellphone.

"S-shut up! Y-you are going to and w-won't be able to say no! Got it?!" Kuroneko stood up and started walking down the stairs.

I walked behind her and got in front of her.

"P-please don't hate me! My mother has a wild imagination and I've already told you I cleared it out! And w-why do you get so flustered about it, y-you even s-said I'm not your type…" I said the last part with a sad tone of voice

Kuroneko looked at the window and avoided all eye contact with me.

"T-that… I mean…" Kuroneko started fidgeting on her place and blushed a lot.

She looked at me blushing and with a mad expression. She turned around and started walking, but before she would say something, the bell rang.

People started rushing outside of their classrooms and well people started to ask why were we outside and such.

"Holy god… I am so done for…" I looked down in despair.

Kuroneko came back and looked at me concerned.

"W-what's wrong Akasaka?" She ignored the people looking at us.

"I didn't get back in time, I will get detention today for sure! I wanted to skate with my friends!" I kneeled on the ground in despair.

Kuroneko looked at me with a fed up face and grabbed me by the collar to get me up.

"S-stop doing little scenes around school!"

"S-sorry I will get out of school really late! It sucks…" I looked at her sadly.

She backed away a little bit and then pointed at me while giving me a proud stare.

"I told you! The curse is taking effect on you! Hahaha! N-now… work hard and remove it!" She gave me a challenging look.

I felt renewed and smiled at her to challenge her back.

"Ohh I so will break all of them! And then you will…." I stopped in time.

Kuroneko looked at me confused and got near.

"I will what?" She asked while looking around.

"Ahhh ahaha I am hungry! I will go buy some food! Bye!" I rushed down the stairs.

Sorry Kuroneko I can't finish that sentence or you will hate me for the rest of your life.

"D-don't run away coward!" Kuroneko started tailing me.

"Holy!" I jumped off the stairs as I always do.

Kuroneko stopped in full at the staircase to catch her breath.

I arrived at the cafeteria.

After waiting in line to get my food I was able to purchase a meat stuffed bread and also a chocolate stuffed bread piece.

I paid and moved away, I was walking by when someone was leaning on her back pressed against a column.

"S-so… A-Akasaka-san…" Kuroneko got next to me and grabbed me by the arm.

It was a tight grip, she was mad.

"H-hey Kuroneko! How's life treating you?!" I gave her a nervous wry.

Kuroneko looked at me with an irate face and poked me on the chest.

"Why did you left me there coward! Now I had to come all the way to the cafeteria to l-look for you" Kuroneko looked away blushing.

Why is the blushing? She was about to kick my ass I am pretty sure.

"I wanted food hehe… I never intended to leave you behind, but this bread pieces finish pretty fast" I answered while pointing at the meat stuffed bread piece.

They really fly away! If you don't camp the line you are doomed, they are pretty popular.

Kuroneko gave me an upset look and crossed her arms.

"D-don't come to me with the 'I wanted food' excuse! You left me there alone and ran!" She rebuked

Well she is in a bad mood I guess since she had to come all the way here.

After looking around I saw she was carrying her lunch box.

"H-hey why do you have your lunch box here? Do you eat outside or something?" I asked

Kuroneko looked at the box and then at me and blushed a little bit.

"I… I was looking for K-kinomoto-san but she left to eat with sempai so…" She looked away and lowered her sight.

Was she looking for me to eat together? Ohh god why didn't I think of that first!? I am so happy! Please gods I will go and pray to you a lot on New Year's Eve!

"S-so… y-you went and looked for me?" I answered nervously.

Kuroneko didn't say anything and just nodded her head while closing her eyes.

"I… I see… hehe" I smiled at her nervously.

"I-it's not that I wanted to eat with you from the beginning, b-but since Kinomoto-san left I d-didn't want to eat alone and…" Kuroneko looked at the floor blushing a lot.

"Hehe its ok I understand… you said already I am not your type and well… I don't want you to stop talking to me if I get stupid ideas on my head" I looked away to conceal my embarrassment.

Kuroneko looked at me surprised and then fidgeted a little bit.

"T-that was o-on the beta t-test…" She looked at the floor.

"W-what?" I looked at her surprised.

"Nothing! L-let's go and eat somewhere! W-where do you eat regularly Akasaka?" She tried diverting my attention.

She looks calm now so I guess I'll just stick with the flow for her sake and mine.

But I am starting to think she indeed likes me.

"W-well… come with me" I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her

"Woah!" Kuroneko tiptoed to avoid falling

We went to a less crowded place and I was able to calm down.

"S-sorry about that… It's just I can't let anyone know about it… a-are you sure you want to go with me?" I asked nervously.

Kuroneko looked around to make sure no one was looking, she realized we were alone and calmed down.

"Why shouldn't I go? A-are you planning s-something perverted?" Kuroneko backed away while covering her body with her hands and lunch box.

I sighed and got near, she got back and pressed her body at the window pane. I got near her teasing her and then got near her ear.

"I-it's a secret place, I can't let anyone get in you know" I whispered.

Kuroneko trembled and blushed a lot, she looked to a side while closing her eyes.

She looked so sexy, defenseless although I know she will kick my ass if I did something.

I moved away.

"Just kidding! Hahaha well… it's a secret place actually… so you want to go? If we get caught you'll get in trouble you know" I looked at her dead serious.

She thought about it for a minute while calming down, and then looked at me with an uninterested face.

"Yeah… whatever… I just don't want to eat alone… I'll just go back to the club if you want to do something stupid or if I get bored"

Ouch! So cold, I hated her being like that!

"Wait what? You ate at the club all this time alone?!" I asked while leading the way.

"Well yes? We all do, you're the only one who doesn't show up, and we thought you were busy with friends or something so we agreed on not asking you" She said nonchalantly.

Wow they never told me because they thought I was popular? Wow which view of me they have.

Before we were able to arrive to the 4th floor, which by the way was mostly alone since all the seniors left to eat outside or something, we were literally intercepted by Ryuu who was on his way to the student council room.

"Sorata! Where the hell you've been!" Ryuu looked at me with a concerned face.

I looked at him and waved him hello. Kuroneko on the other hand tried to hide behind me to avoid him seeing her.

"Hey dude! Sorry I got caught with something" I signaled him to Kuroneko with my eyes.

"Y-you are in trouble! I have to give you a detention pass for not showing up! What are you going to do?! I can't help you on this one!" He urged.

Well he is indeed my friend. I'll make up for him later.

"S-sorry dude! I wasn't able to arrive in time! But it's ok" I waved my hand to let him know I was not concerned.

"I'll just wait on the room while I sleep or something since I'll be bored as hell" I answered with a worry free tone.

"Y-you are just so careless Akasaka" Kuroneko poke her head from behind my back and stepped next to me.

I guessed she found out it was Ryuu and calmed down.

"H-hey Gokou-san, how are you?" Ryuu bowed.

Kuroneko bowed too.

"I am good, thanks for asking"

"What are you doing with this punk? He got kicked out of the room because he was caught using his cell phone can you believe it?" Ryuu pointed at me trying to make Kuroneko get mad at me.

Kuroneko looked away nervously.

"Dude… actually, the message I received… was from her" I pointed at Kuroneko.

"Y-you! It's not my fault you are that s-stupid and didn't kept your cellphone quiet!" She retorted.

Ryuu looked at us confused, he then looked at Kuroneko and reacted.

"You! Are the cute girl from the picture! A-are you guys dating?" He pointed at us.

I looked away to avoid getting scolded.

Kuroneko looked at him and blushed a lot, she looked away and then kicked me on the leg.

"S-stupid Akasaka! He's the one you boasted about that freaking lie right?! You are the worst person ever!" She pointed at me madly.

Ryuu looked at her scared, he has never seen her like that so he didn't expect her to react that way.

"Hahah that's what you get for trying to make me get bullied with that picture! I got my revenge on you Kuroneko!" I pointed at her laughing.

She looked at me while clenching her hands on her sides rising her shoulders, she was really mad.

"Y-you! S-stupid Akasaka!" She got her composure and looked at Ryuu with a calm face.

"I am sorry about this confusion Morino-san… this punk will never date me in his life. He is NOT my type and he is 10,000,000 light years away from being a person worthy of my attention… just ignore him" she answered.

Ryuu looked at her and then at me.

"B-but you took the picture anyways Gokou-san…" he looked at her as if he wasn't convinced.

"Kuh!" Kuroneko flinched.

"HAHAHA BUSTED!" I pointed at her again.

"You shut up stupid!" She fended me off with her eyes.

"Ahem… Morino-san…this is a confusion… I indeed took a picture with this… beast… but it was by mistake… he was showing me how to use the booth to take a picture later with both my little sisters and he took advantage of the situation" Her temple started trembling, she crossed both her arms in front of her while blushing a little bit with her eyes closed.

Ryuu looked at both of us and then smiled.

"It's ok Gokou-san… I get it... this punk did something shameful! He deserves any punishment you think it's adequate for what he did" He gave her a thumbs up.

Kuroneko gave me a sadistic grin.

"Way to go Morino-sannnn…. T-thanks a lot for your p-permission on this public execution!" Kuroneko looked at me with dreadful eyes.

I started fearing for my life and looked at Ryuu who just looked at me full of envy.

"T-that's what you deserve show off!" He pointed at me with a teasing face.

"W-well… I have to leave now since I need to reach the council room… be safe and have fun both of you" He waved goodbye and left.

Kuroneko and I stood there looking at each other.

"Have… fun?" We looked at him leaving confused.

"S-stupid Akasaka… you are the worst partner I could have chosen! R-really… b-boasting like that… you have no shame!" She elbowed me on the side.

I smiled at her and placed a hand on the back of my head while concealing my embarrassment.

"Hehe s-sorry… s-so you still want to go eat with me?" I asked

"I've told you it's ok… if we get discovered I'll just fake you took me there by force and get out with it" She gave me a teasing stare.

Damn it! She is smart! I hated she always knew how to freaking get me.

"Wow you are so mean!" I retorted.

"Just go already!" She pushed me from behind.

"Ok ok sorry…" I answered and lead the way

After passing by a classroom, we got to the door that lead to the roof.

"This is just the roof Akasaka… anyone can come here… and you can clearly be seen from the entrance" She instantly attacked me.

"Wow calm down! I won't eat here! Follow me" I countered.

I walked behind the entrance structure and the water tanks.

She stood there before sitting next to me concealed by the water tanks and the building.

"W-well this place is well hidden, nice work Akasaka" she sat next to me and moved a little bit away.

"Kuroneko I won't do anything to you really… let's just eat okay? Calm down" I looked at her disappointed.

Kuroneko sighed and got closer, she then looked me with a teasing face.

"What? You wanted to be close to your fake date?"

I blushed and backed away a little bit.

"T-that's what you get for trying to get me ashamed of such a cool picture! It's a nice memory you know?!" I retorted while biting my bread.

She smiled and looked at the people on the patio and such, since you could look at them, but it was difficult to be seen by them.

"I-I've already told you the other day… be a good und… p-partner and better ones will arrive" She opened her lunch box.

"Wow… y-you really are a pro at this Kuroneko" I looked at her amazed.

She blushed a little and then pumped her chest proudly.

"Hehe I've told you I have amazing powers… umm" She looked away and started fidgeting.

"What's wrong Kuroneko?" I asked confused.

"D-do… you w-want some… I tried new things… I w-want an honest opinion" She gave a munch at an octopus wiener she did.

I looked at her shocked. Is she trying to make me fall for her even more? What's with this all cute and shy attitude?

"A-are y-you sure… I mean I have my bread" I showed her my half eaten bread piece.

"I'm not going to beg you Akasaka, if you don't want just say it" She answered upset.

"I am! I will… yes! I freaking love how good you cook!"

She blushed a little bit and moved the box to the side so I could grab something.

"Either is fine?" I asked before grabbing something.

She looked away and nodded nervously.

"Okay… thanks a lot for the food Kuroneko-sama!"

I grabbed a little octopus wiener and then some rice with I could guess it was apple vinegar.

Kuroneko looked at me shyly waiting for my reaction.

The taste was so good! I am pretty sure my taste buds had an orgasm on that same moment.

"Holy mother of god please marry me! You… y-you are a goddess at this!" I leant over the wall on the back while looking up to never forget the taste.

Kuroneko smiled at me and blushed a little.

"T-thanks… I am not that great Akasaka… I just did the usual" She leant over the wall too and looked at me from a side.

"Well Kuroneko is this is the usual… I can't wait to taste the special one!" I looked at her and blushed.

Kuroneko looked at me with a teasing face and elbowed me.

"Ha? W-why do you even think you are worthy of that? I am you fake date aren't I? I-in that case you'll only get the fake special one" She ate more of her food.

I finished my bread in a hunch to calm myself down. Did she just suggested me to get the real deal with her and she'll cook for me a special one to taste? If that's the case I'll propose tomorrow!

"Hehe yeah… fake love I know…" I lowered my voice and sipped some tea we bought before coming upstairs.

After eating and giving Kuroneko my honest opinion about her food, which was all praising and such.

We looked at the clock, it was almost time to go back to the classroom, so I told her to leave with me before the deadline or we will be in trouble.

We snuck out of the place and walked without anyone noticing.

And got to our classrooms.

"W-well Akasaka that was an interesting place to eat… it was a refreshing change of pace for once" She looked at the room to make sure her teacher hasn't arrived.

"Hehe thanks… I mostly eat alone there since it's kind of my secret place… but I'll go to the club from now on" I answered waiting for her to accept that condition.

"W-well…" She looked down to the floor shyly and started fidgeting.

"Y-you d-don't have to eat alone if you don't want to you know…?" She looked at me troubled.

I looked at her in awe and smiled.

"T-thanks! I'll show the place to everyone if you are okay with it"

Kuroneko looked at me, then gave it a thought and then placed one hand on her chest, looked around and make sure no one was watching and whispered.

"I-if a lot of people go there… it will surely attract attention… y-you should just keep it to yourself" She was heavy breathing.

I gave it a little thought and agreed with her.

"Y-yeah you are right… I'll only tell you… although Ryuu also knows… but he never comes with me since he is from the student council and such you know… bureaucracy hahaha" I laughed my nervousness off.

"Y-yeah talk about that I know what you mean"

She looked as if she was remembering something or someone… I guess someone from Chiba.

"Do you know anyone like that Kuroneko?" I asked out of the blue

"Well certainly Hahah you also know her… and NO it's not Kirino…"

She has been getting mad if I ever want to butt her into the conversation since she is the one I've known more about.

"Okay okay I guess it's Saori then… you've told me she is rich, so her family is into diplomacy or something?" I asked curiously.

"Actually…."

We were interrupted by the bell.

Kuroneko made a frustrated expression and looked at me in despair.

"Hehe well what can we do… I'd love to continue talking about it later but well… Got detention! Hahaha"

I was really frustrated about it since I wanted to go and talk to her and then leave to skate with my friends.

"Sorry… I will wait for you" She said with a face full or regret

"Nah its ok Kuroneko… go ahead and tend your sisters and such I can stay there for a while I know people who are always there hehehe"

"Y-you really are a trouble kid Akasaka!" She pointed at me surprised.

"Nah I am not… I am just… energetic and get in trouble sometimes I guess?"

Kuroneko sighed and looked at me with a face full of disappointment.

"You need to control yourself… a partner like that can be kind of troublesome you know?"

"But we need energy to break the curse!"

"Well indeed we need, but raw energy won't work, you need to learn to focus it to break a curse"

Well we are having such a Chuunibyou conversation here.

"Ok ok, I'll practice… well I'm off, I'll see you around, and don't worry I'll have my cellphone on silent now, see you around Kuroneko. Thanks for eating with me"

Kuroneko turned around to face me since she was walking already to her classroom and gave me a bright smile.

"Thanks for inviting me and showing me that amazing place! See you around" and she entered her classroom as fast a light would travel.

I looked in awe at the door and smiled.

"I'll confess to you sooner than I thought… you are a pushy Queen my lady"

I entered the classroom and finished the day.

In the end the detention teacher let us leave an hour early since he got bored. I was able to skate with my friends for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Volume 2, Chapter 10: Sorataonii-chan at your service

It was around 8:00 PM it was a Thursday and I was at a local park skating with the guys.

"Hey Sorata, Chuck told us you helped him fix his computer over the phone, is that true?!"

One of the guys said, Chuck was not present that day, he had to go and take care about some business with his sisters. I knew what that was all about.

I felt sorry for him.

I sighed at the guys and gave them an awkward wry. I knew where this was going.

"I didn't do that! What is wrong with him?! He had an issue with his charger, he got a spare one from one of his sisters or something, why do you ask?!"

The guys looked at them confused and embarrassed. But one of them took the leap of faith.

"S-sorry to ask you this… but I can't seem to be able to install a printer…"

I KNEW IT! I hate that about knowing about technology! Everyone wants free tech support.

I made a fed up expression and looked at them to fend them off.

"Dude… I am sorry but I am not a free tech support agent… call the manufacturer of the printer and get help there. Chuck lied to ya'll I didn't help him solve a problem with his computer or something he did solve it by himself"

Everyone looked at me surprised and kind of sad. I guess they all wanted tech support from me.

My cellphone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket.

"What now?!" I checked the screen and I had a message from Hinata.

"Hinata? What does she need? Did something happened?" I opened the message right away concerned.

The guys looked at my face and left me alone for a minute and started skating a little bit.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Free_

_Body: Hey Soratanii how's life treating you?! Are you busy right now?!'_

I sighed out in relief. She wasn't in trouble she just wanted to say hi.

Since she got my info and we had that "talk" since it happened with just emails about Kuroneko liking me and her so called evidence… which are still scattered around 10 different cloud services by the way. We talked a lot over text messages.

She asks me how Kuroneko is doing on school or just say hi and we talk about random stuff. She likes anime a little bit and video games, so we talk about that too. She likes karate and action movies and such.

I answered her while walking to sit on a bench.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Free_

_Attachment: 1_

_Body: Current Location'_

I sent her a picture of the skate park, you could see the bowls, a fun box and some rails and well people skating… most of them the guys I skate with.

I stood up and started skating near everyone. But before I was able to say something I got a reply from Hinata.

"Well she is fast now huh?" I opened the message.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: RE: RE: Free_

_Body: Ohh you are skating? Hey that park looks familiar! Isn't it near another park with a big fountain? It's near Rurinee's school right? Are you busy then? Sorry for bothering you'_

I smiled at the screen. Well she is really sweet.

I looked at the hour it was 8:15 PM so I had to go back to my house to meet my curfew of 9:00 PM.

"Hey guys I am sorry but I need to go now it's getting late, have a nice one and be careful!" I waved them goodbye while I stepped over my skateboard.

The guys looked at me sad and waved goodbye back.

I started skating back to my house but I just skated around 3 blocks away from the place since I knew none of them lived nearby, I found a bench and sat on it to answer Hinata.

"I am pretty sure she thinks I am busy and I ignored her now" I looked at the screen worried.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Free Now_

_Body: Nah I was just goofing around the park. But yeah it's the one that it's almost next to our school, how did you know? I've never seen you come pick up Kuroneko at school.'_

I send the message and relaxed I was kind of tired since I had been skating the whole day since I got out of school. Kuroneko left to her part time job so I didn't see her at the club or anything.

Kinomoto said she was going to get more hours to raise more money but she didn't told her why.

I wanted to know! But I knew that if I asked she will get mad at me for being that nosey. I got an answer from Hinata right away.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: RE: Free Now_

_Body: Ohh sorry if I interrupted you while goofing around… that sounds really time consuming! But well… I know that place since its near Rurinee's school? I've never gone to pick her up, since she picks us up most of the times… well she used to do so… before she get to know someone who distracted her from us…'_

I knew she was talking about me. My heart started racing a little bit and I blushed a little bit out of embarrassment. This kid knows how to make someone feel guilty.

But it's not my fault Kuroneko wanted to hang out with the club or something like that! I mean she even avoided me! Although maybe she did it to go and pick them up.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: RE: Free now_

_Body: What?! I didn't do anything! She went to pick you girls up! Don't make stuff up! Now, what's going on Hinata? Do you have a problem? Do you need me to go to your house or something? Is Kuroneko mad at you?'_

I wanted to change the subject since I was getting bullied by a twelve year old girl.

I sighed stood up and stretched. I looked at the hour it was 8:30 PM.

"Holy! I need to go back!" I stood up and kicked the floor. If I didn't had any issues I would be able to get back to my house on less than 10 minutes. School wasn't that far from my house.

I got a message from Hinata while skating. I had to ignore it until I got to my house. I arrived at an intersection and took out my cellphone.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Tomorrow_

_Body: Well straight to the point huh? And don't worry Soratanii I am not in trouble or anything. Rurinee is at her room drawing stuff or studying or something like that, she has been really quiet… I honestly haven't checked her out. Now… I wanted to ask you… are you busy tomorrow after school?'_

I looked at the screen confused.

"If I am busy tomorrow? What does she need?"

I started skating again and started thinking about what I had to do tomorrow. But nothing came to my mind. The club has been in a halt lately since everyone has been busy studying for exams. Mostly Hideki since he will have to take entrance exams for university even though he is going overseas.

I stopped at an intersection again and answered her. I was around 5 blocks away from my house.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Tomorrow_

_Body: Why do you ask? Do you need help with something? I don't have anything in particular to do, since your sister is going to her part time job and club activities are suspended because of exams and such. I don't have anything to do besides skating, if you need help I can gladly help you!'_

I placed the cellphone on my pocket and continued skating after around 5 minutes I arrived to my house.

I entered my house and did the usual, ate dinner, watched TV with everyone and left to my room.

My little sister was really busy at school so we didn't talk too much this days since she has been studying and preparing some stuff for the council. I tried helping her, but they had so many rules she decided to just do it by herself since explaining me everything will take more time than just doing it herself.

After a little bit my cellphone vibrated.

I had two messages now, one from Kuroneko and one from Hinata. Well I'm a playboy huh? Nah I'm kidding guys my heart belongs to Kuroneko-chan! And honestly I am pretty sure no even Kuroneko sees me as a possible partner so in other words I suck.

I smiled and opened Kuroneko's message first… I mean… priorities!

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Hey_

_Body: Hello underling, how's was your day?'_

I froze… She is just saying hello casually? Wow I mean we've had this kind of conversations, but most of the time were at school or on the day, not at night time, the only days I've had conversations with her like this where if she found a bug on her code and needed help right away or when I reported her I've arrived at my house after seeing her or something.

I replied right away.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Hey_

_Body: Hey Kuroneko! Well I just entered my room after taking a shower and such, how was your day at the bookstore? Did you saw something interesting? Did you just arrived home?'_

I sent the message, while waiting for her reply I looked at Hinata's message.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: RE: RE: Tomorrow_

_Body: Well I have a favor to ask you… but PLEASE don't tell Rurinee! You promise?'_

I looked at the screen confused, wow what does she need? I mean she is having such secrecy with her? Maybe she got a love letter or something? I mean she looks like Kuroneko a lot, so she will be a beauty later on.

I answered right away. I got a reply from Kuroneko while typing the message for Hinata.

"Holy mother… this girls type fast!"

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Help?_

_Body: Wow what's wrong? Did you got a love letter and need advice from Soratanii? Haha don't worry Hinata I won't tell her, what do you need?'_

I laughed a little bit since I was bullying her a little bit, it was revenge for making fun of me with liking Kuroneko and not dating her already!

I felt bad… bullying a twelve year old… I have issues.

I opened Kuroneko's reply.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: RE: Hey_

_Attachment: 1_

_Body: Well… about that… I hope you feed me well… check it out!'_

I looked confused at the screen, what does she meant with that?

I opened the picture and then knew what she meant. I started trembling a lot and looked at the screen with a lot of envy.

She sent me a picture of a book… but not just any book. It was the signed copy of one of the first Maschera Art concept books ever created.

How the hell did she even have that? It must be worth a fortune!

I hastily replied while I got an answer from Hinata.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: WHAT?!_

_Body: WHAT THE HELL?! How did you even manage to get your hands on that!? Aren't those books like super rare? I am pretty sure you can sell that for a fortune!'_

I sent the message and checked Hinata's message.

"Well we are really chatty today huh?" I scratched my head while opening the message.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: RE: Help?_

_Body: What are you saying Soratanii?! I didn't get that! And if I did… I know how to handle those! I've have gotten some already hehe I am not a kid you know? Now… tomorrow, after school… could you please come to my school to pick me up? Tamaki will be picked up by my mom so we don't have to go pick her up… I need to ask you something, is it ok?'_

I looked at the screen confused and amazed.

She is freaking 12 and she has already had a love letter?! I am 17 and I can't even count a girlfriend in my life! Oh god I suck!

I got depressed and dropped myself on the bed and laid there like a corpse. I then got a new message and I knew it was Kuroneko, which by the way just casually sent me the SMS to boast about her new acquisition! Wow she is so mean!

I sat on the bed and answered Hinata, since I had her message open already.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: School?_

_Body: Wow… you just made me the biggest loser in history! I am 17 and I can't even count a girlfriend in my life! I mean… I was more interested in skating than girls! Hahaha yeah I suck... don't make fun of me… and well… yeah sure! It sounds important… which school do you attend to? I'll skate there after school don't worry'_

I then opened Kuroneko's reply.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: WHAT?!_

_Body: Haha yes! Yes! Feed me with your envy! I need to recharge my darkness powers! Hahaha! And well… I got it from Saori, she told me she got it from someone who knows the authors directly, but she stated she couldn't say anything else… shady right? I want to investigate about that but well I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Now I have an even better book than yours! Hahaha I won!'_

Well she likes boasting a lot huh? I thought she messaged me since she wanted to say hi and talk to me, I guess not.

"Ahh man, she is so mean! I feel so down now"

I looked at my desktop, I had the Maschera book there, I never got the courage to go and give it to Kuroneko… I guess I won't be able to do so now… I'll just keep it and try to give it to her later.

I answered her while getting a reply from Hinata.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Show off!_

_Body: Kuroneko I'm starting to think that Saori and Ryuu own the world! How the hell does she even know someone that famous?! Don't tell me she also knows the whole crew or something! And well yeah… about that book… I was going to lend it to you, but I guess I'll just keep it here hehe… _

_PS: Show off!'_

I sent the message and then opened Hinata's reply.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: RE: School?_

_Body: Hehe don't worry Soratanii, you'll get Rurinee in no time just continue pressing on! She likes you I've told you already! Gosh! Just confess already! Now… I attend Matsudo Akiyama Junior High School, it's near yours… well kind of… I'll send you a map okay? Now I'll wait for you around two blocks away from it… just to avoid misunderstandings and such okay? There's a park nearby'_

"Well this girl is clever…"

She attended the same school as Ichigo! But I think they are not on the same grade, since Ichigo is about to get to her last year of Junior High… so I am guessing Hinata just entered 7th Grade.

I knew how to get there! I've picked up Ichigo a couple of times before.

Since Kuroneko didn't answer I answered Hinata right away.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: RE: RE: School?_

_Body: Hey don't sweat it! My little sister also attends that school! Hahah but she is older than you so I don't think you know her… but I know the park, don't worry I'll see you there as soon as I get out of school okay? Are you sure I can't help you like this? Do you want me to call you? We can talk over the phone if you want you know'_

I wasn't avoiding seeing her, but if it was something as childish as _'what can I do if they a bullying me?' _Or something like that, I can help her over the phone.

After sending her the message Kuroneko replied.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Ha?_

_Body: What? Show off? I am showing you my precious finding! I was going to let you look at it tomorrow! You are out of it now! I won't take it to school… and about the other one… have you seen it already? I don't want to take it away if you haven't seen it completely…'_

I smiled at the screen, I wanted to hug her soooo much! She is such a good girl! I mean she wanted to show it off but also show me the book. I do want to see it with her.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Sorry!_

_Body: Sorry! Don't be mad! But I thought you just said hi! So I thought it was strange… I mean I know we text each other a lot and such but well… sorry I do want to see it… and yes I've checked it completely… I'll take it tomorrow and lend it to you okay?'_

I hope that technique helps me out getting her bring her book to school.

I was getting tired of typing so much on my cellphone, damn I need to buy a keyboard for it if this continues!

I got a reply from Hinata.

I looked at the hour it was 10:45 PM already, well she is not a good early person like me… but I think it's just that she sleeps too late.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Park_

_Body: Well I don't think you can help me out over the phone hehe… Just wait until tomorrow okay? I am off to sleep now… I'll be waiting for you Soratanii please don't let me down! Have a nice night! See you at the park tomorrow! Bye bye'_

I smiled at the screen, she is such a good girl really. The guy how gets her heart will be really lucky. She is like a sharper Kuroneko really. I know understand why she has gotten love letters before.

I replied to say good bye to her, Kuroneko hasn't answered either I guess she got busy with something at her house.

'_To: Gokou Hinata_

_From: SorataSK8_

_Subject: Good Night!_

_Body: Sure! Sorry it's not that I didn't want to go or something! I just wanted to help you faster if I could! Have a nice night Hinata-chan! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye sleep tight!'_

I laid on the bed again, texting that much was tiring did you guys know?! I never thought that would be the case but wow, texting like that is insane! I can't understand how people who are always looking at their cellphones texting can do it, it's crazy!

I left my cellphone on a side and closed my eyes.

I started wondering what Hinata needs help with. Maybe she wants to buy a gift for her dad or something?

After a little bit Kuroneko finally replied.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: Sorry!_

_Body: Well… I'll think about it later… I'm off to sleep… I'll tell you tomorrow what I decided, are you going to take the book? To take a bag to protect it or something, thanks for lending it to me, I wanted to see some stuff from it I don't own… although I do own most of those drawings already. Have a nice night Akasaka… see you tomorrow, bye bye'_

I giggled a little bit. I guess their parents have a sleeping curfew too? I mean Hinata says good bye and exactly at the same time Kuroneko does the same… what an interesting family right?

I looked at the screen sad. I wanted to continue talking to her.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata Sk8_

_Subject: Night!_

_Body: Okay I will wait for your decision my master… and yeah I will bring it don't worry! Have a nice night Kuroneko, see you tomorrow bye bye sleep tight!'_

I sent the message and let out a big sigh of relief.

"Wow this was tiring for sure hahha! I hope I can see Kuroneko a little bit before going out to see what Hinata needs"

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I was at the club right now… Kuroneko was laying on a desk in front of me while I was on a computer with Hideki and Kinomoto-san behind me.

"So… do I call the priest or not?" I asked both of them with a fed up expression.

Kinomoto-san and Hideki gave me a really awkward wry, they just made me check 2 different code blocks, with like a trillion errors!

"Ah… Sorata… don't be that mad man! I am sorry for this… thing… I've been really busy with exams and cram school so I wasn't able to completely remove the errors by myself! Ahh… hahahaha"

Hideki gave me a really nervous smile while looking at Kinomoto-san for help, she just laughed with him nervously and looked at Kuroneko who was there… laying on the desk motionless…

"S-so…. Kuroneko-chan… w-why don't you come over here and help us debug this?"

Kinomoto cried out for help… but you could clearly tell Kuroneko was restraining from throwing a ruckus around the place.

She looked at Kinomoto-san with a really upset expression… she looked at me and then at Hideki and sighed.

"Tsk…." She hid her face behind her arms again.

"I guess… it's a no for you hahaha!" I pointed at Kinomoto-san teasing her, she raised her hands in defeat.

"Guys I don't know if I will be able to pull this off before lunch break ends…"

"Just let them learn their lesson and do what you can… you need to eat something Akasaka… don't force yourself"

That came from the little girl lying on the desks in front of me, she never looked at us while saying this… but I think I managed to notice her shaking a little bit. It's getting cold lately.

Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at each other and smiled mischievously…

"So… Sorata… you haven't ate anything? Really? Wow now your partner here is worried, stop debugging and eat something please" Hideki said this while patting me on the back in a way of letting me know he wants to tease Kuroneko about us.

Kuroneko moved her face to look at us… she raised her left eye brow and sighed… she sat most like correctly and looked around.

"I am not doing this because I am worried… I mean he needs to eat… in the end he is a useless human being"

Ouch! Well she is being cold right now huh? Why is she so mad?!

"Ahh c'mon Kuroneko-chan don't say that… he is helping us a lot! We didn't think our codes were this… bad… ah… ahahaha…." Kinomoto-san elbowed Hideki asking for assistance… he looked at Kuroneko, who glared at him, and he immediately diverted his sight from her.

"I am sorry I can't win this battle!" Hideki squatted to get outside of Kuroneko's sight.

"Y-you coward!" Kinomoto-san got all mad and started hitting him while I was still debugging.

I looked at Kuroneko and gave her a warm smile, I mean I am also upset since we couldn't look at the books because of that, but she doesn't have to glare at them! I am immune to those stares but I don't think this two guys will be able to resist them.

Our eyes met and she glared at me too, and she got back to her original position and buried her face behind her arms.

"Ok this is getting easier… I think I just got all the difficult ones away" I stretched a little bit.

Kinomoto-san stopped beating up our poor president. Kuroneko looked at me cautiously and Hideki was there… laying on the ground not moving.

"Err… Kinomoto-san… is this guy alive?" I pointed at Hideki who wasn't moving at all.

She smiled at me asking me to stop asking about him and poked him with her foot.

"He is okay… right? RIGHT?!" I moved away a little bit…

"Ah… I think I'll go and get a drink hahaha be right back!" I walked as fast as I could to the door but before I was able to do so something stopped me when I walked past Kuroneko.

"Huh?" I looked at her, she was grabbing me from the shirt preventing me from walking.

"I… I'll go with you… I want some tea too" she didn't move her face from its original position so no one saw what kind of expression she did.

I blushed a little bit and looked at Kinomoto-san confused. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up while winking me an eye.

"A…ah… s-sure! Let's go" I started getting nervous.

Kuroneko looked at me fed up and then stood up and started walking to the entrance, before opening the door she looked back at me, you could clearly tell she was still upset.

"So… are you coming or not Akasaka? Let's go…" She opened the door and looked at me with the corner of the eye.

Kinomoto-san signaled me to leave with her while smiling. I sighed nervously and walked to the door.

We went out of the place and Kuroneko sighed to calm herself down.

I gave her a nervous wry… she just walked and didn't say a word.

"S-soo… Kuroneko why are you so mad? Did something happened with your sisters or at the classroom?" I asked casually.

She gave me an upset look and answered monotonically and expressionless.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Akasaka… I am fine"

"No… you are not, did you saw what happened there?!" I looked at her worried.

"Ha? What happened where? I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary…" She looked over the window to distract herself.

"What?! Don't tell me that! You just made Hideki chicken away from something Kinomoto-san asked him to do! You are clearly upset, what's up!?"

We were walking down the stairs, after that staircase the vending machine could be found.

She stopped in full and looked at me while her temple started trembling… she sighed and calmed down and answered with a low voice.

"The book…"

I didn't hear her well, she talked super low!

"Huh? Sorry Kuroneko I didn't get that…" I got near her.

She backed away embarrassed and looked away.

"W-what? Sexual Harassment at school? R-really? Y-you suck as an underling Akasaka!" She walked away from me.

I sighed and got away from her to give her space.

"I am sorry… I wanted to know what did you said before you started this sexual delusion…"

She blushed a lot and pushed me away angry, I fell down from the stairs… there were only 2 left so it was a regular fall I was able to avoid any harm from it.

She realized what she did and closed her eyes while placing her clenched hands on her chest, she knew she over did it again.

"Owww…." She rushed down and helped me get up.

"I…s-sorry… are you alright?" She gave me a concerned look.

I got up with her help and rubbed my left arm… I mean she just freaking pushed me down the stairs!

"See?! You are clearly upset! What's going on?! And don't worry I am fine hehe thanks"

She looked to the ground and clenched her hands… she blushed a little bit and looked away… she then sighed and calmed down.

"Okay… I am kind of upset since I really wanted to show you my most precious possession…" She started fidgeting on her place.

I looked at her and blushed… she looked at me and blushed and then got upset out of the blue.

"W-what are you blushing for? Perverted underling! Die already!" She kicked me sideways, but she did it gently so it didn't hurt.

I smiled at her and took my distance.

"Ahh hahaha s-sorry! I… just thought you we just showing off yesterday with your messages… I do really want to look at the book but well… we can't right know… I did brought mine so I'll give it to you before the break ends okay?"

She smiled a little bit and nodded. She walked past me and got her parsley tea and turned around. They got new tea cans around two weeks ago and one of them was the parsley tea she liked.

"L-let's go… you need to continue helping Sempai and Mina with their code" She started walking without looking back.

"Ah… y-yes!" I got my tea and ran to catch up with her… she was waiting for me in the middle section of the staircase.

We didn't say a word after that.

After some time I was able to help them the most I could… the bell was about to ring so we rushed to our classrooms and I entered mine and took out the bag and gave it to Kuroneko while no one was watching us, I was super nervous I didn't want any rumors to start going off at school… I mean I didn't care! But I don't know about her… so we just kept a low profile to avoid issues.

We didn't say anything to shorten the time together outside your classrooms… Kinomoto-san looked at us from the door and she avoided anyone to go out from it or to look at us. I don't know if someone on my classroom saw us.

The bell rang and we got inside our classrooms.

After some time I laid on my desk and then got a message.

I checked my cellphone behind the desk and it was Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Thanks_

_Body: Thanks a lot for lending me the book. I'll take good care of it… If you need it back just ask me for it… I hope we can see each other later to see the one I got… it's superb! You need to see it!'_

I smiled at the screen, she is soo cute when she wants to! I can't break this love curse she bestowed upon me.

I answered her with caution I didn't want to get in trouble again.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: RE: Thanks_

_Body: Hey don't sweat it! I will lend it to you until you decide to give it back! And well if you don't have anything to do after your job… we could go and eat something and check it out… but if you don't want to we can just check it out tomorrow, I hope Hideki or Kinomoto-san don't pester me too much about debugging hehehe'_

I was soo nervous I was inviting her again to eat! It's the only thing I've done so far! I hope she doesn't think I am just behind her cooking skills or something.

She replied right away.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: RE: Thanks_

_Body: Well about that… I'll have to check… I am getting out a little bit late now… but it's for a good cause… you'll get to know later… if I can't, why don't we just go to the secret place at the rooftop and check it out while eating tomorrow?'_

I froze… is Kuroneko implying that if we can't eat together later on we can just go and eat by ourselves at my secret place?!

I am starting to think that Hinata's words are true and she does like me… but well she is being cute right now just because I lent her that book for sure.

I calmed down and answered.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Sure_

_Body: Sure! Don't rush it! If you can't, we can just see each other tomorrow okay?'_

I looked at the screen excited! She is going to eat with me tomorrow if we can't today! I will have to run to get something to eat and then get back to her at the rooftop.

I got an answer after a little bit.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: Sure_

_Body: It's a deal then… if I can manage to have some free time after work I'll call you... or something… if not we'll see each other at the secret place then. Now I am off right know since the teacher is growing suspicious about me texting… if I don't see you around have a nice day Akasaka be safe!'_

Ahhh she is so cute I want to run to her classroom and hug her right now! I smiled at the screen and put away my cellphone.

After that we didn't talk and I wasn't able to see her either. I was sad but I had to go and pick Hinata up to see what she needed help with.

The bell rang and people started getting up their desks to stretch and such. Ryuu left with a girl to the student council. So I wasn't able to talk to him that much. I just took my stuff and walked down to the lockers.

I just changed my shoes to skating ones and walked outside from school. I kept my uniform to avoid any problems while talking with Hinata, since if someone saw me talking with her without my uniform could lead to a really troublesome misunderstanding.

After a little bit I was able to skate.

"Well let's go and get Hinata and see what's up" I kicked the floor and skated to her school.

While I was skating I got a message from her.

'_From: Gokou Hinata_

_To: Soratanii_

_Subject: Park_

_Body: Hey Soratanii! Don't forget we are meeting at the park! I know you guys just got out since I've already seen some students with your uniform outside! I am at a bench in the middle of the park… I'll wait for you here!'_

I smiled at the screen… she was just like Kuroneko on that too!

After around 5 minutes or less I was able to reach the park and I saw her sitting on a bench, she was looking around randomly.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting Hinata-chan how was your day?" I smiled at her while getting off my skateboard and walked near her.

She got startled and looked at me, she blushed and sat down straight, she was really nervous… what's going on?

"H-hey Soratanii! I am fine haha thanks for asking… how was your day with my sister at school? Are you guys dating now?!" She diverted the topic, she sounded really nervous.

I sat near her and looked at her confused.

"W-what? What's wrong Soratanii?" She looked at me alarmed, she moved a little bit away.

"So… what's going on Hinata? You are clearly nervous about this… are you sure we won't get in trouble here?" I looked around with caution.

She sighed and calm down.

"Don't look around like that Soratanii! That will make it look suspicious!" She stood up and looked at me while blushing.

I just saw Kuroneko's face on her little sister, she looked so cute! Now I know why she got love letters already, she will become a beauty as her sister too. She looked nice on her school uniform, like my little sister… but well… younger hehe

I then imagined how Kuroneko looked with her junior high uniform… I started to feel uneasy.

"Soratanii…. Soratanii!" Hinata waved in front of me to make me snap out of it

"Ah… s-sorry hahaha I spaced out!" I placed a hand behind my head embarrassed.

She pouted and stood in front of me.

"Seriously Soratanii… what's going on?" She asked confused.

"No, nothing really sorry… so… what's going on? How may I help you?" I asked worried I hope she didn't have problems with a teacher or something.

"Ahh… a-about that…" She looked away embarrassed.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"I… a-about that…" She blushed and looked away… she was clearly nervous… she started heavy breathing and looked at me with a shy expression.

She is a freaking clone of Kuroneko! She looked so much like her! I was about to die from her cuteness!

If my little sister finds out I just blushed over a girl younger than her… I am sooo done for! Hahaha

Hinata calmed down and looked at me with a really shy expression… she placed her left hand on her chest, the other one was stiff on her side… she breathe in to calm down while thinking what she was about to say and then, closed her eyes and went for it.

"P-please… Soratanii… go out on a date with me…" She said it and looked to a side nervously, she was blushing a lot.

I looked at her in shock… What the hell did she just said? A date? With her?! I mean she is cute and all but…. With her?! I am in love with her sister! And she knows about it! What's the meaning of this!? I am so confused! Someone please help!

I started trembling while pointing at her… "W-WH-WHAAAAAAA…?!" I wasn't able to finish because Hinata rushed and placed both hands on my mouth while looking at me really embarrassed and worried.

"P-please Soratanii! D-don't do that! People will get the wrong idea! Please calm down!"

She urged me to calm down… I understood and nodded, she relaxed and stood there waiting for my answer.

"S-sorry… b-but… a date? With me?! Hinata I am flattered and all but…" I was really flustered about the situation.

"I… it's not with that intention Soratanii! I am doing this for your and Rurinee's sake! P-please go out on a date with me! It's a good opportunity for you to practice going out with her later! And I…" She blushed and looked down… I was getting reaaally uncomfortable about this… if she is in love with me or something I won't know what to do!

I love Kuroneko with all my heart! I can't go out with her little sister! Even though she is really cute and she is not that crazy and she just looks like her! But with brown hair.

I waved my hands randomly I was really flustered.

"W-wait! H-hold on a second Hinata! I… ah… how should I put this…" I grabbed her hand with a serious expression… she looked at me blushing profusely but didn't resist.

"I… I love your sister R-Ruri, I can't go out with you I am so sorry!" I begged for her pardon.

She giggled while blushing a lot and then sat next to me and leaned on my side, her head was kind of resting on my shoulder since I was taller than her.

"I knew you were the one for her Soratanii… I am so glad"

"Huh?" I looked at her confused

She smiled at me and stood up with a single jump and grabbed my hand.

"I… I really like you… and I really want you to make Rurinee happy… but I want to go out with you… I want to know… how…" She looked at the ground, she was really really nervous.

I smiled at her… she got surprised and then calmed herself down and continued.

"I… I want to know how having an Onii-chan feels… I know that if you date Rurinee we'll be able to hang out more… but I wanted to know how it felt before that… as a pair of siblings… I loved how you expressed of your little sister… that made me feel envious about her… I mean she has such a good Onii-chan…" She paused and thought about what she said and looked at me all flustered.

"I-it doesn't mean I don't love Rurinee and Tamaki! I love them! LOOOOOOOVE them! You don't even have an idea how much I do… but I just… wanted to know…" She looked at the ground again she was really embarrassed.

Looking her like this melt my heart away… she is such a cute girl! She deserves to have a blast! And never suffer because of love or someone harming her.

I smiled at her and stood up… I then patted her head… she looked at the ground blushing a lot.

"Hehe it's okay Hinata-chan… I understand now… t-thanks for rooting for us… I also like you girls a lot! You are super cute! And are the best sisters a guy could ask for… well besides Ichigo which I love a lot too… don't worry… I guess this is the price I'll have to pay for all the info you've gave me this far about Kuroneko and well the pictures r-right?" I blushed while remembering her sleeping face, she looked so calm and cute.

Hinata relaxed and smiled while taking my hand and pulling me next to her.

She looked at me in the eye with a warm smile… it was just like Kuroneko! Ohh god I was going to have a heart attack!

"Y-yes… it's payback time hehe…" She moved a little bit away from me and placed both hands behind her back while leaning forward a little bit.

"S-so please Sorataonii-chan… take your little sister Hinata-imouto on a date around the city" She smiled while blushing on this last part while tilting her head sideways.

She looked soo cute! I really was going to die out of it!

I smiled at her and walked to her side, she looked at me confused.

"W-well… Hinata-imouto… w-where do you want to go first?" I said this while scratching my cheek and looking away embarrassed.

Hinata looked at me and smiled big! With a really happy and big smile, she took my hand and looked at me with a childish expression.

"I want Sorataonii-chan to buy me some ice cream!" The pointed to a random direction, I guess to add that dramatic feeling to the situation.

I smiled at her and started walking.

"Well let's go… I just know a place you'll love then!"

Hinata smiled at me and we started walking downtown. I didn't knew what was going to happen next, but I felt the urge of making Hinata-chan the happiest little sister in the world right now.

Don't tell my sister or she will hate me her whole life! And I'll just die out of depression if that happens!

"So…. Hinata-imouto…" She smiled a lot when I called her this.

"Yes Sorataonii-chan?" She looked at me confused and innocently. Really is this girl trying to get me with her cuteness or something?!

"Which ice cream flavor do you like the most?" We walked near a park… we stopped holding hands… to avoid misunderstandings and such.

We agreed that if someone asked, we will state we are cousins walking around the street back from school.

She gave it a little thought about it and then got her answer.

"Chocolate! And also Blueberry one! They are the best, don't you think?!"

"Hehe well I'm not that into sweets but I do like Chocolate ones haha I haven't tried out Blueberry"

"What? You haven't? Wow Sorataonii-chan! You haven't lived! I know trying Rurinee's cooking is one of the seven things you need to do before dying but not trying out Blueberry?!"

We were randomly chatting when we got into another park.

"Gokou-chan?!" Said someone at the distance, I looked around but I couldn't notice who said this.

"Ah…" Hinata looked around confused, but then saw a little girl around her age walking towards us.

She had black long hair but it was arranged in a big braid resting on her left side and wore glasses, she looked cute and well she was… ahem… developing pretty well.

"Yes it is Gokou-chan! What are you doing around here? Didn't you said you had to go pick up your sister Tamaki-chan at school?!" The girl got near us and inspected me from head to toe, she then looked at Hinata surprised.

Hinata stood beside me trembling a little bit while looking at the floor nervously, but she got back her composure in an instant.

I am now 100% sure this girl is Kuroneko's sister, they act a lot alike!

"A-ahem… Kiritani-chan… h-how's your day going?" Hinata gave her a nervous wry… she is clearly flustered about this situation.

I just looked at both girls confused I mean… we don't look like a couple or something right?

"Well pretty good! I was heading to my piano lessons when I saw you walking with… well… this guy" She looked at me mischievously.

Hinata jumped a little bit and backed away, she grabbed my hand and sighed.

"W-well y-yeah! He is my boyfriend as you can see Kiritnani-chan! You just got me! Ahahaha" She looked at me nervously and blushing a lot.

I looked at her in shock! What the hell did she just said?! We agreed on stating we were cousins!

"Ahh…. Ehh…." I looked around nervously.

If a rumor spreads and Kuroneko gets to hear it… I am done for… she will surely hate me and stop talking to me, if that happens… I'll just jump off a cliff or something really.

"Hooo your boyfriend? I didn't knew you were into older guys… he is from the local high school right?" Kiritani looked at me closely.

She smiled and then looked at Hinata.

"Hey Gokou-chan… is your boyfriend foreign or something? He doesn't seem to talk too much" She said this with a candid look on her eyes, she wasn't buying it.

"Ah… ahh… haha s-sorry I just got surprised about what you girls just said" I looked at Hinata in a pinch, she gave me an awkward wry and grabbed my hand with more force.

"Ohh well… nice meeting you boyfriend-kun" She winked me an eye.

What the hell is wrong in here? I mean all Junior High girls are the same? I hope my little sister doesn't do the same stuff!

"Ahh aha w-well…" Hinata looked at the floor nervously.

Kiritani-chan just looked at us and made a pensive look, she then got all serious and looked at both of us displeased.

"Gokou-chan…"

"Y-yes?!"

"Stop this charade I know he is not your boyfriend… you guys don't look like it… but I can tell you guys are pretty close… is he a relative?"

She looked at us with care and then opened her eyes big.

"Ohh don't tell me he is your older sister's boyfriend!"

I blushed a lot! She implied I was Kuroneko's boyfriend! Ahh I would so love to be it for real.

"Wah!" Hinata trembled a little bit and then let my hand go and placed a hand behind her head.

"Ahhh ahaha you got me sorry about that Kiritani-chan… yes he is indeed my sister's boyfriend… we are going out to buy something for her, he asked me for help… right Soratanii?!" She urged me to play along.

And hell! Even if it was to fool this girl which by the way was really sharp, I would gladly play along! It's Kuroneko we're talking about!

"Ohh is that so Boyfriend-san?!"

I relaxed and smiled at her, she blushed a little and backed a little bit.

"Hehe y-yeah you got me… I am her sister's b-boyfriend… Sorata Akasaka, nice meeting you…"

Kiritani-chan looked at me in awe, she then got close Hinata and whispered her.

"Wow… y-your sister has really good eye for guys! I thought she was really quiet and such!"

Hinata looked at her uneasy and gave her a nervous wry, she then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to her side.

She was hugging my left arm.

"Y-yes she does! And she deserves it! She is the best sister in the world!"

Kiritani-chan smiled at us and then looked around, she saw the hour and made a sad expression.

"Ahh I see… well since this misunderstanding has been cleared I'll have you to excuse myself since I am now running late for my piano lessons! But I will see you tomorrow at school Gokou-chan! And it's a pleasure meeting you Akasaka-san, please take care of Gokou-chan, she is a really good girl okay?" She winked me an eye again.

What is she trying to do! Wow really all junior high girls are this flirty?!

I relaxed and smiled while holding Hinata sideways she was really nervous, she kept looking at the floor.

"Haha thanks a lot! I will don't worry I do love her sister… a lot…" I blushed and looked away.

"Hehe I can tell just by how you act! I hope I can get a boyfriend like you one day… heheh" She blushed and bowed to both of us.

"See you later, taka care bye bye!" She waved us goodbye and ran away from us.

Hinata waved at her nervously and when we lost sight of her she let out a big sigh and sat on a bench.

"T-that… was unexpected hehe" She looked at me troubled.

"Your boyfriend?! W-what are you nuts Hinata-imouto?! What would have happened if a rumor spread out or something!?" I looked at her all flustered.

"S-sorry it was the first thing that came to my mind! I didn't meant to!" She looked at me concerned.

"Besides… she won't say a thing, she is a really diligent girl so I am sure we are safe"

She then looked at the street and stood up, she grabbed my hand and started pulling me up.

"I want ice-cream Sorataonii-chan!" She pouted.

Well she is acting childishly to make me forget about was just happened as I can see. Since its Kuroneko's little sister I'll let it slip this time.

"Okay okay let's go, but don't do that again! We can get in trouble! W-with your sister…" A cold shiver went down my spine just imagining her face while kicking my face or something.

Hinata giggled and pulled my arm close to her, she walked while hugging my arm.

"Don't be afraid of Rurinee Sorataonii-chan! She will never do anything bad to you! Besides… you are going out with me today! So it's ok! She won't get mad…. I hope…" She doubted on the last part.

"What?! Are you doubting your sister?! I… I am scared now" I started trembling.

"Haha c'mon Sorataonii-chan! Be brave! You'll have to confess to her one day don't you?!"

You could tell she was really happy with this, I guess she always wanted to go out with a friend or someone besides her sisters?

"Y-yes I know that… but it's not time yet… I'll have to be patient" I looked at the street looking for that ice cream store I went several times with my sister on summer they sold really yummy stuff!

Hinata let myself go and ran in front of me.

"Really Sorataonii-chan just confess already! I know she likes you a lot! I've seen it with my own eyes!" She was getting desperate.

"Ahh aha… w-well that's what you might think since she is cold with me sometimes and besides! She always denies anything that has to do with romance with me so it's a no-no right now!" I crossed my arms to signal my disapproval.

Hinata sighed and walked again to my side.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you before if she goes out with someone else before you then" She sounded sad.

"W-what she has someone else?! R-really?!" I looked at her in despair.

"I don't know Sorataonii-chan! You're the only person that has come to our house and the only one she talks about so I don't think so, but well she's a beauty like me! So I'm pretty sure she has other persons looking her besides you…. So MOVE IT!" She gave me an upset look.

Well this girl is pushy and has like a 20 roll on self-confidence on her character sheet. But she has a point I mean I've never seen Kuroneko talking with other guys besides me and Hideki… but that doesn't rule out the fact she could be seeing someone else.

I started feeling gloomy and lowered my sight.

Hinata looked at me worried and grabbed my arm again, I looked at her confused and with dead eyes.

She smiled at me and winked me an eye.

"Don't feel down Sorataonii-chan! She only has eyes for you! It's more than obvious! Just ask her out on a date and you'll see! She won't deny! I am 100% sure of that"

"How do you even know that Hinata-imouto?"

Well I'm getting used to call her like that pretty easily aren't I? I just hope I don't say it out loud with Kuroneko around or she will kill me for sure.

"Ahh that… hehe w-well… I am sorry but I can't tell you right now… if you ever manage to convey your feelings to her and she answers you back and start going out… which I am pretty sure that will be the case… I'll then show you the evidence okay?" She made a confident look and winked me an eye again while placing her index finger on her mouth signaling me to keep quiet about that.

She looked too freaking cute! Guys really this girl it's a younger Kuroneko with brown hair! She is… a clone of her!

"O-Okay s-sorry for getting down" I blushed.

She gave me a confident look as if she had just achieved something. She then pulled my arm and started running.

"Come on Sorataonii-chan! I want ice cream!" She was acting really childish and lovely.

After little bit, we found the store and I bought her some ice cream, it was delicious.

"Hey Sorataonii-chan" Hinata whispered while signaling me to get near her.

"Ah yes? What's wrong?" I got near her.

She smiled and then got out a spoon and scooped some of her ice cream and looked at me.

"S-say ahhh!" She tried feeding me.

"W-what?! A-are you crazy? W-what are you trying to do Hinata-chan!" I backed away a little bit flustered.

She sighed.

"Sorataonii-chan! I am Hinata-imouto right now! And this is practice! What will you do if Rurinee tries doing the same?"

I then imagined the situation… it was reaaaaaaaaally embarrassing! I am pretty sure she will never do that to me… ever!

"T-that will never happen hahahahaha" I laughed away nervously.

Hinata-chan sighed and looked at me seriously.

"S-she will do it if you are dating I am pretty sure…"

"How do you even know that Hinata-imouto?" I asked away with a confused face.

I mean she is her sister and knows her a lot, but really? Does she even think she will do that?!

I will die of a heart attack if that ever happens I am pretty sure!

"I… I just know okay… trust me… s-so… please… say ahhh!" She got the spoon near me again.

I just sighed in defeat and did it, she fed me a little bit of her Blueberry ice cream.

It tasted really good! But I started getting the sugar flavor in a little bit too much of a quantity so I got some chocolate to counter it.

"See? What do you think? Blueberry is the best!" She gave me a happy smile, she was having a good time.

That made me happy I hope I can go out with Kuroneko one day like this.

"Hehe well it is tasty thanks a lot for it Hinata-imouto"

"You are welcome Sorataonii-chan!" She smiled at me and we continued eating our ice creams.

After a little bit we finished them and we stood up.

"Well… where else do you want to go Hinata-imouto?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me while thinking about it and then she clung to my left arm and gave me an innocent smile.

"Take me somewhere you'd normally take Rurinee on a date" I stopped in full! I've never thought about that! Wow this girl is sharp!

I then started thinking about it… I couldn't possibly take her to a fabrics store since we are far away from the ones I've visited with Kuroneko in the past, and I couldn't take her to a skate park or something. Although I've never taken Kuroneko to a skate park before but the idea just popped out in my mind hehe I guess I do love skating and Kuroneko a lot.

I then got an idea.

"W-well… in these past game research reunions we've had… we went to arcades to play games and to record stores… do you want to go to a record store first? I don't even know if you like video games that much hahaha" I looked at her waiting for her answer with a timid expression.

"Ha?!" She stopped in full and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Maybe she hates both things!

"Game research reunions? What's that?!" She asked really confused.

"Ahh w-well… we've gone out to play video games and such. But she has always stated it is for fun and research no ulterior motives…" I said the last part kind of down but well… at least I was able to spend time with her.

Hinata-chan looked at me confused and sighed, she then answered me while moving and standing in front of me which made me stop in full.

"When she knows she will see you she always act all happy and nervous before going out! But she always says the following when I ask her why she is like that…"

Hinata fixed her bangs like Kuroneko's while also doing the same cold expression she always does.

"I-I am going to see Akasaka-san to recharge my darkness powers… t-that's all! I only look forward to t-this reunion with him because my power is running low s-so I need his help… t-that's all NO MORE questions Hinata!" She then bowed after finishing her impersonation.

HOLY CRAP! I just thought for a moment Kuroneko was standing in front of me! Her impersonation was flawless!

I clapped at her in awe while blushing a lot, she got all nervous because she was going out with me? But well she states it's to recharge her darkness powers… well whatever that even means.

I guess she likes being around me from time to time? Being here with Hinata hearing all this it's an emotional rollercoaster.

I started feeling tired and almost lost balance.

Hinata looked at me concerned and helped me out.

"S-Sorataonii-chan are you okay? Do you feel ill or something?" She looked at me really worried.

"Ahh I… hahahha…." I couldn't control myself and I just felt the urge to start laughing.

She did a perfect impersonation of Kuroneko!

"W-what's wrong?" She got a little bit scared while I laughed it off. People looked at me and walked away.

"S-sorry Hinata-imouto… I… it's just that… pfffttt…. Bwahahahah Y-your impersonation of her just now! Haha it was flawless! I can't believe it! You looked a lot like her!"

She relaxed and sat next to me.

"Well indeed we look alike Sorataonii-chan… we share our mother's eyes and she always helps me style my hair" She placed her hair the way it was before with her hands.

"Hehe well indeed you are younger version of her! Hahha beats me! If you dye your hair like the same color she has it you could even cosplay her! hahaha" I smiled at her while imagining that situation, having both of them looking at me like that! That would throw off Kuroneko into a utterly big confusion.

She blushed a lot and looked away.

"Y-you are not plain at all… t-that… that was a good reaction… hehe…" She looked at the ground with grief.

"Hey what's wrong Hinata-imouto? Are you okay?!" I reached her, she didn't look at me.

She sighed and calmed down.

"Nothing I'm okay… don't worry hehe let's continue and go to the record store first if you want to"

She stood up and so did I, almost at the same time so I didn't see anything okay! I am not a perverted sick bastard!

We walked to the record store that was near that place. I know most of them since I go a lot to hear music and check anime since Akiba it's kind of far I can't go as much as I wanted.

"So Sorataonii-chan which music do you like?" Hinata walked near me while giving some stares at dvd's and discs that got her attention.

"Well I do listen to almost anything… I do like metal, rock, hip hop, rap and such… but I also hear pop and stuff like that… my little sister plays music at high volumes at home when no one is around but me so I am pretty sure I know most of the groups girls like at the moment hehe" I smiled at her embarrassed.

She looked at me in awe and grabbed my hands.

"P-please Sorataonii-chan! Confess to my sister now or I'll take you for me!" She was really excited about what I just said.

"Hahaha w-what are you saying Hinata-imouto don't say nonsense! Hahaha" I let myself go and walked to a pc with some headphones with music records while she followed me closely.

I looked at the selection of music and found a lot of music I liked on it.

"Well Hinata-imouto which music do you like?" I asked her while still checking the music selection of the record player.

She thought about it for a little bit and then answered while taking some records from a shelf near us.

"Well I do hear pop a lot… Korean Pop, J-Pop and such… I do like classical music which by the way Rurinee likes a lot, but she also likes electronic music and well anime soundtracks and such… but she will hear most of the time to classical music… she plays it while doing her… well… rehearsals…" She looked away embarrassed.

"Rehearsals?! Don't tell me she knows how to sing or something!?" I asked her alarmed.

She looked at a record while answering.

"Hehe I'm not talking about that Sorataonii-chan…" She got in front of me and placed her hair like Kuroneko again, she then covered her left eye with her hand and did a cool pose.

"I… I need to summon the Dark Sword of Madness into this world to help me out on this quest today! If not, humnanity will perish in the flames of despair!" She got back to normal and placed her hair like it was.

"Pffhhttttttt! P-please s-stop it! Hahaha it's! That's too much! BWAHAHAHAH!" I started laughing a lot and people noticed.

"Sorry my bad hehe" I begged for her forgiveness while looking away embarrassed.

"S-so I guess she said this… I don't know... before studying or doing her homework or something?" I asked confused.

Hinata looked at me in awe.

"Y-you understand her?! Yes! She does that every time before she starts studying! She has a phrase for every regular activity she does at home! Like washing the dishes or making dinner or sewing clothes and such! Wow you really are her soul mate!" She pointed at me.

I blushed a lot! I mean I do kind of understand her Chuuni delusions and such but I don't think we are soul mates… well I do… but I don't know about her… she does indeed have some other metaphors which I don't really get at all!

"Hahah w-what are you saying Hinata-imouto… I am not that… heheh I guess…" I looked at the ground sad.

She got near me and hugged my arm, she looked at me worried.

"D-don't say that Sorataonii-chan! You are her soul mate! You are the first person I know that understands her phrases! You even are her darkness power recharge partner… whatever that means" She said this last part confused.

"Hehe I don't know what that means either… she have never told me that once…" I thought about it a little bit and remembered she said to me this once before.

"Well now that I think about it… the last time we went to play video games she told me the following…"

I looked at Hinata trying to mimic Kuroneko's stare while placing my hair bangs like her… I couldn't do it like Hinata since my hair is shorts anyways. She looked at me and blushed while placing her hands on her mouth to stop her laughter.

"H-hey don't make fun of me I'm being serious here!" I retorted.

She started giggling before I even started but asked for forgiveness with one of her hands while keeping the other one on her mouth.

"Y-you didn't even help me out recharge my darkness powers! You are not a good underling!" and posed like her while pointing at Hinata.

"Pfftt…pffttttsss…. Bbbpppffttssss… BWAHAHAAH! Y-you! Hahha that was a really good one Sorataonii-chan! Hahahah!" Hinata grabbed her tummy while laughing she did it in a really loud manner, but no one paid attention to her I guess she was kind of short and didn't stand out over the shelves.

"Hehe s-she told me that once while playing! I won that game so I guess that's why she said it hehehe" I got my hair back to normal and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehehe see? She likes you Sorataonii-chan! I don't know if she has had underlings before, but well that's a new one for me, that's pretty interesting hehe" She looked at me excited of learning something new about her sister.

"Hehehe I guess she just did it to boss me around more… you've seen her! She made me carry all those fabric bags the other day!" I looked at her displeased.

She smiled at me and leaned forward.

"Hey don't say that… you had the opportunity to taste her cooking… and… we… got to… know you better…" She got all nervous and started fidgeting on her spot.

I love this girl she is really cute! I hope we can become brothers in law one day… hehe that would be the best thing ever!

"Hehhe I am also glad that I went to your house since I got to know you girls and well I tasted your sister's cooking and that was sooo awesome! She cooks like a pro!" I looked at her excited!

I mean Kuroneko's ability to cook is superb!

Hinata smiled at me and then looked at the screen.

"Well and which music did you wanted to hear on this machine Sorataonii-chan?" She pointed at the screen.

I've been just looking at the music selection but I never thought of hearing anything. I then stumbled upon a song I like a lot from a Norwegian group which has lost its lead vocal singer over some stupid ego battle.

"Well check this out… if it's too noisy just tell me okay"

I played the song… it was a really calm song which started with a kid talking about his tragic past, after that the ex-singer of the band started singing with a little bit of an opera voice, after it the other instruments join and she starts singing with her full voice. I loved the song it was really calm.

Hinata heard the whole song while closing her eyes I guess she was getting immerse on the music and such. But got startled when the other instruments joined the song since they enter in a really abrupt manner. After the song finished she took away the headphones and looked at me relaxed.

"Well… what do you think?" I asked curious.

"It's… well it's something different… I am pretty sure Rurinee will love the singer's voice… it's kind of loud for me to be honest hehe" She looked at me embarrassed.

"Hey don't sweat it! It's your opinion! I personally love how the opera and metal genres fusion together to form this kind of music, but it's okay! You don't need to hear it of you didn't like it" I smiled at her.

"Hehe well… then… You'll hear a song I like now, how about that?" She started using the machine looking for a song.

I was pretty sure she was going to select a pop song… and well I wasn't mistaken.

She asked me to bend over and she placed the headphones on my head. She was really close to me… I could smell a little scent of…. Lavender? Did she just used Kuroneko's perfume?!

I blushed and calmed down.

"Ara Sorataonii-chan why are you blushing? Don't tell me you are now falling for me since I am cuter than Rurinee?" She gave me a teasing look.

I looked away embarrassed, what is she even doing? Flirting with me?!

"W-what? N-no! haha I love your sister I can't possibly love you like that! But I just… dah forget it… just play the song!" I looked to the screen blushing a little bit.

"Hehe you are such a gentle person Sorataonii-chan… I know now why Rurinee loves you so much…"

"Wha…?!"

She pressed play and the song started. It was a regular pop song from a really famous British boy band… yes now days, not the old Beatles which I personally love.

I heard the whole song, which by the way I've already knew… My little sister loved those guys and she played that song whenever she had the opportunity at home when no one was around besides me.

I took off the headphones immediately and looked at her surprised.

"W-what did you said about Kuroneko l-loving me?!" I was really flustered.

"Ahh? I don't recall saying anything like that Sorataonii-chan" She looked at me while tilting her head sideways with an innocent face.

She is acting the fool! I dropped my shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"Okay sorry I misheard I guess…" I looked at her in disappointed.

She giggled and hugged me by the arm again.

"Y-you are a really fun person to hang out with Akasaka-san…" She said while mimicking Kuroneko's voice and face.

I looked at her astonished! She is indeed a younger Kuroneko! I can't believe it!

"W-wha?!" I blushed a lot.

She laughed at me and let me go, she looked at me with a teasing face and made as if she had just fired at gun.

"Gotcha! Sorataonii-chan!" She started walking to the instruments section of the store.

I looked at her dumbfounded! Did… Did I just got teased by a twelve year old girl?!

I walked behind her, the aura around us was really calm, but she made it feel like if we were on a real date some moments and then others as if we were just a couple of siblings hanging out.

I just hope she is having a good time since that's what she wanted.

While I was immerse in my thoughts I lost sight of her, but she walked to the instruments section so I knew I would be able to find her if I looked around for her.

I got into that section, it was at the back part of the store, and it had a lot of instruments, from guitars, bass, drum kits, violins and such. Everything was ordered by instrument type and such.

I looked around and found her looking at some guitars, some of them were taller than her!

"So Hinata-imouto… are you interested in learning to play an instrument or something?"

She was trying to get a hold of a guitar that was kind of high for her height so I helped her and took it down for her. She grabbed it and thanked me with her eyes.

She strapped it on and started feeling the chords and strings.

"Well… I've always liked the sound of guitars so I wanted to try to learn to play. We have a Light Music Club at school and they offer free lessons to anyone who wants to learn to do so. But you need to bring your own instrument" She continued simulating playing it, since she didn't had a pick, she just used her fingers to hit the strings.

"Wow I don't remember having that when I was on junior high! That's awesome!" I looked around and saw some bass on a wall, but most of them were made for right handed players.

I walked to that section, Hinata looked at me from the distance while still playing the guitar clumsily with her fingers.

I looked around and found two left handed bass so I grabbed one.

It was mate brownish colored and had 5 strings instead of 4. I owned a 4 stringed bass so I didn't even knew why you would need 5 strings for it! Yes I know I am not that versed in music and such sorry.

I strapped it on and started playing it a little bit, but well I am not that good so I made a lot of mistakes.

"Wow I didn't knew you also played the bass Sorataonii-chan" Said a voice on my side.

I turned around and Hinata was looking at me curiously.

I got nervous since well… I am not that good and I only know one song and I don't play it perfectly to begin with.

"W-well… I manage to play it… but I suck honestly hehe" I looked away embarrassed.

She leaned forward and touched the strings.

"Wow they are so thick! I don't think I would be able to play that!" She pointed at the thickest of all the strings, which yes if you weren't used to could get you splinters in seconds!

"Haha well yeah you need to get used to them… if you don't you'll get splinters… but it's the same with a guitar! If you don't get used to them you will cut your fingers since the string are really thin!"

She looked at the guitars scared. I think I exaggerated a little bit. But well if you didn't play the correct way you could cut a little bit your fingers.

"So… do you know songs? Play one!" She grabbed a cable to hook the bass to an amplifier next to us.

I looked at the amp and then realized what she said.

"Ohh! Nonono sorry! I can't! I only know one song and I don't even manage to play it well! Hahha You'll just get disappointed!" I placed a hand behind my head embarrassed.

I took off the bass but before I was able to place it in its original place Hinata grabbed it and asked for it with her eyes. I let her get it and she strapped it on.

She looked sooo cute! Like an Idol Lolita or something! She looked so tiny compared to the bass!

"It…it's really heavy!" She struggled to play the strings which were new and hard to move.

"Hehe you are playing it the wrong way since it's a lefty bass Hinata-imouto…"

She realized she strapped it on the same way I had it and then figured it out why it was the other way around.

"Ohh y-yeah… you are a lefty right?" She looked at the ground embarrassed.

I giggled and helped her take it off.

"M-meane!" She pouted and looked away.

"Haha don't get mad Hinata-imouto! Look how about this…"

She looked at me attentively to what I was about to say.

"Since I guess we are done here… let's go to the arcade and play guitar hero… I am not the best player but I can manage to play the songs with ease and it will be fun… since you are not your sister hehehe" I blushed a little bit.

Hinata looked at me confused and then made a displeased look.

"Sorataonii-chan! I am not her! Don't compare us! I am cuter!" She pouted again.

"Ahhh hahaha I wasn't saying it because of that! S-sorry!" I asked for forgiveness.

She looked me with one of her eyes while looking away pouting and crossing her arms.

"F-fine… let's go there and play… but why are you even comparing me with her?"

She is still at it?! I asked for forgiveness already!

"It's not that! I've told you already! It's just that when I got to know your sister… we went into a little 'competition' to get to build the game we are currently working on" I looked at the window with nostalgic eyes.

Hinata looked at me confused while we walked outside of the store.

"Why do you look so sad Sorataonii-chan? D-don't tell me Rurinee kicked you or something that day!" She looked at me alarmed.

I giggled and continued.

"Haha no! Not that! One of the games we had to play was Guitar Hero, and since she had already beaten me up at Pocket Fighters… I took a little bit of revenge on her on that game, she was losing so badly she got all mad and stopped playing stating the game was boring and left me playing alone! Could you believe that?!" I looked at her a little bit upset.

Hinata looked at me with her eyes opened big… she then blushed and started laughing.

"Haha y-yeah! That sounds pretty much like Rurinee when she is getting owned at something hahha well she hated you those days you know?" She started remembering.

The fact she said that didn't surprise me I knew it already… it was freaking obvious! She threw a tea can on my face!

"Hehe aww…. Why do you say that?!" I asked her feigning being hurt.

She knew I was acting since the beginning.

"Hehe well…" She walked faster and stood in front of me.

I knew what was going to happen next so I prepared mentally to avoid laughing like a maniac.

She placed her bangs again like Kuroneko and looked at me with an irate look.

"T-that stupid skateboard kid! W-who does he think he is simulating to s-shoot me with his guitar! H-he even got me on Siscalypse! I… I let my guard down… sorry Hinata… I need to go and perform a purification ritual with the Sacred Blood of the Lords of Darkness to get all this filth away from my aura" She got back to her normal self and walked next to me.

I looked at her and restrained from laughing… she… is indeed really good at doing this! Hahaha

"S-she said that?! Haha she went and took a bath after that right?" I told her with a mischievous look.

"W-wow Sorataonii-chan! I know you like her but p-please restrain yourself in front of me!" She looked at me blushing.

I looked at her confused.

"Ha? B-but that sounded totally like she went and took a bath after saying that! Am I wrong?"

She calmed down and sighed.

"Sorry I got carried away… but yeah… she indeed went and took an hour long bath stating she had to perform a full purification ritual…" She looked at me with a pensive look and then changed her expression to a teasing one "Honestly… I think she fell asleep in the water hehehe"

We both laughed loudly.

Peopled looked at us concerned but I didn't care I was having a good time with her.

"Haha r-really s-she fell asleep while taking a bath? Hahah well that's not so… catlike"

"Hehe she just likes the name… I don't think she acts like a cat to be honest with you"

"Yeah that's true… but it suits her… do you know how she got that name?!"

I wanted to ask Kuroneko about it… but I never managed to get the opportunity.

"Well as far as I can recall when we were back in Chiba and she started watching Maschera she adopted that name one day… that's when well… her darkness powers started or something like that… honestly I don't know… ask her for a better answer hehe she will tell you anyways I guess"

We both thought about it and then looked at each other confused.

"Naa… I'll just keep it a mystery then hahaha"

"Ohh Sorataonii-chan… you are so clumsy hehe…"

We arrived at the arcade, it had some people around since it was already 4 PM.

"Let me get some tokens for us Hinata-imouto" I gladly smiled while walking to the token machine.

I came back in no time with some tokens.

"Well what do you want to do now?"

She looked around confused… I guess she is not an arcade person.

"L-let's just go and play Guitar Hero… we can see from there what else to do"

I nodded and started walking with her looking for the arcade.

After a little bit we arrived at the arcade a girl was playing at it so we waited.

She was good to be honest, but she missed some notes, she looked around the age of Hinata but she didn't wore a school uniform, she had light brown hair up to her shoulders and was wearing jeans a pink t-shirt with a strange design on it and white and purple sneakers.

"Well let's wait for her to finish the song hehe"

"Hey Sorataonii-chan doesn't this game have a versus mode? Play against her!" She gave me an encouraging look.

"Nahh let her finish, the song is about to end anyways… so it's ok"

"Okay" She looked at me disappointed

Well she does want me to beat someone at videogames huh? I'll ask Kuroneko to bring her next time to play and see what happens hehe.

The girl finished the song and took off the guitar, she turned around and looked at us surprised, she then passed before us.

"All yours skaterboy… have fun" She gave me a thumbs up and left.

"Hehe hey… someone is really popular around the girls huh?" Hinata elbowed me with a pretty upset face.

"Ha? I didn't do anything! She is a good person! C'mon I love your sister Ruri!"

She smiled pleased and walked to my side.

"So… do I just place the guitar and play the notes right? I've never played it but I saw her playing so I got an idea of what to do" She looked at the guitar while strapping it on, but it was too big for her.

"Here let me help you" I took it off, she stood there stiff while looking at the floor blushing a little bit.

I adjusted the strap and gave her the guitar back while smiling.

"T-thanks Sorataonii-chan" She placed the guitar on again and was able to use it better.

"Hehe you know… the same thing happened with your sister when we met… but she wasn't this cute" I looked at the screen embarrassed while selecting the options to change the guitar to lefty mode.

Hinata looked at me in awe and blushed.

"Y-you… since when did you started liking Rurinee?"

I looked at her surprised! That's a really good question! But well… I guess I knew I liked her before the skateboarding championship but I didn't knew… or well… I wanted to think I didn't love her.

"Hmm… now that I think about it… I don't know hahaha" I laughed away embarrassed.

Hinata sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Really Sorataonii-chan? You don't know even that information?" She was clearly disappointed about it.

"W-well yeah s-sorry… I knew I loved her when she went to see me… well… she states she didn't go to see just me per se… but she managed to be around when I took part of the regional skateboarding competition… she acknowledged that skateboarding wasn't a stupid sport" I looked at Hinata with a really sweet and calm face.

It was really embarrassing but remembering that made me feel at ease… remembering her face and such that day… it was magical honestly.

She looked at me and blushed a lot… she looked away. But she looked surprised I didn't know why.

"I… I see… hehe t-that's cute… l-let's play Sorataonii-chan" She looked at the screen.

I scratched my cheek confused but stood correctly and looked at the screen.

"Okay Hinata-imouto… which song do you want to play then?"

Since it was versus mode, all the songs were available.

"Put an easy one… I don't know how to play this remember…" She said nervously.

"Well… let's play this one… it's the one my little sister always play with me since she say it's easy…"

She agreed and I selected the song… _'The Strokes – Reptilia'_ .

The song started pretty easy… with a simple note played kind of fast and then continued with just simple riffs and some chords that changed in a cycle so it was really easy. Since I was on player one I played the main parts. Hinata played the other guitar which was easier than the first one.

Hinata looked at the screen distressed, she was having trouble playing the game, but she managed to not lose since I was able to save her, she looked at my screen and then pressed on until we finished the song.

She looked at me proud and then started moving her hand to relieve the stress the game caused to her hand.

"W-well it's good practice to start playing a regular guitar hehehe"

"Yeah but it's not the same to be honest… if you can, try and play a real guitar and you will find out"

She took off the guitar and looked at me excited.

"Play a difficult song! C'mon! I want to see! Rurinee said you are really good at this game the other day saying you deceived her powers of darkness or something like that" She tried remembering with no success.

"Hahaha y-yeah… I remember that time… do you want me to play that song then?"

She smiled and pushed me back to the arcade.

"Yes play it play it! I'll see here"

When I was about to select the song… three kids older than her but not than me came around.

"Hey kid move I will beat this n00b to play with my friends" He said with a cocky expression.

Hinata got startled and looked at him upset.

"Yeah? Well try beating him then! He is the best around!" She said it proudly while pointing at me.

I looked at her alarmed! I mean I do play well but anyone can beat me if they had enough practice.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see… move please" He stepped and looked at me confused since I had the guitar the other way around.

"So… TTFYF NO-Hyper speed?" He said while taking the other guitar.

I sighed and looked at Hinata, who looked at me with a lot of caution expecting me to beat him.

"Yeah sure why not…" I stood there and waited him to strap on the guitar which he adjusted the strap and then inserted the tokens.

"Hey Sorataonii-chan are you sure you can beat him? He looks pretty confident you know?"

Hinata was worried about me but I knew he was a regular player so I wasn't going to lose! And I will give him a battle for talking to Hinata like that!

"Just watch heheh…" I winked her an eye… she blushed and looked at me with a troubled face while backing a little bit, she then calmed down and looked away embarrassed.

"T-teasing Onii-chan…" she whispered but I was able to hear her, but I just ignored it to avoid any misunderstandings although it sounded cute.

"Let's go dude!" He started the song.

Well we all know the song already, Hinata looked at me in awe while I was playing it, the kid was good too we both passed the solo without missing a single note.

"Well I'll have to say you are not as n00b as I thought well done…" The guy said while playing the next part.

I smiled and continued.

"Let's see when the solos get here"

He guy clicked his tongue and we continued. After a little while… the song is 7:48 Minutes long! We got into the intermission of the song it was a part where we just played single riffs… I had a full combo of 1833 notes, the guy also had the same.

"Well you seem to be a good opponent kid… we've made it this far with a full combo hehe" I gave him a challenging stare.

"Yeah? Well let's see what happens! I won't let you get all cool with your little sister here" He looked at Hinata who looked at us embarrassed by what he said.

"Haha yeah… best Imouto ever! Let's go!"

The next part had a little bit of fast notes and then the 3rd or 2nd solo came in… which I knew by heart and I was able to do it hand crossed.

After a series of other fast notes the next solo came and that was the one I was able to do hand crossed.

"Here Hinata check it out! This is the cool part!"

I looked at the guy with a grin and he smiled at me back

"Wanna show off? Let's go!"

We did the solo hand crossed at the same time! Hinata looked at us in awe while we played the thing without missing a single note. I was pumped! It was the first time I was able to do so! I might be able to get a full combo!

We finished the solo and another riff part came and we played normally.

"Wow you are a formidable opponent! This is the first time I am able to play like this with someone!" I said to the guy excited.

He just smirked and we continued playing, the last part came and we were still with a full combo.

We finished the song.

"YES! FULL COMBO! HAHAAAAAAAA!" I jumped excited! The guy stood there motionless.

Hinata looked at me in awe and the guys that came with my opponent looked at the screen and started taking pictures of it with their cellphones.

"W-what! D-did we just made a full combo on this song? R-really?" The guy looked at us really surprised!

I was surprised too I've never thought I was going to be able to do it like that!

"Haha nice! Good game dude!" I offered him my hand to handshake.

He looked at me amazed and we did a handshake.

"Y-you… what's your name?" He asked astonished.

"Sorata Akasaka… good game… see you around guys"

I waved at them smiling and left, Hinata stood there looking at them and then snapped out of it and ran to catch up with me.

I was moving my hand to release the stress of playing the song.

"T-that! That was incredible Onii-chan!" Hinata stopped in full and blushed profusely.

I looked at her confused, since I am used to be called like that from my little sister I just felt it natural.

"I… I am sorry I got carried away Sorataonii-chan" She looked at the ground embarrassed.

I smiled and patted her head… she looked at me and grabbed my hand and hugged my arm.

"Hehe it's ok Imouto-chan… that was a feat of strength honestly hahaha" I winked her an eye.

She then blushed a lot again and pushed me away while walking faster.

"D-don't do that… it's c-cheating…" She stopped and looked at a crane game with some plush prices.

"Ha? You are pushing me around now? You are now officially Kuroneko's clone! You just need to have delusions and make me your underling or something hahaah"

She looked at the game nervously she was blushing a lot.

"Hey what's wrong Hinata-imouto?" I looked at her worried.

"N-nothing… S-sorry… I am okay" She smiled at me the best she could.

I wanted to ask but decided to just forget it.

"So… you want something from here? I am not that good but we can at least try huh?"

I inserted a token, she wanted a little green frog that was on the top, so we thought I would be easy to get it.

After trying like a million times we got the freaking frog! We were left out of tokens by the way we tried like 30 times!

"Yay! We got it Onii-chan! She jumped out of joy and hugged me happily"

She saw what she was doing and let me go and blushed.

"S-sorry I got carried away again…"

"Hahah its ok Hinata-imouto… I am used to it… my little sister is the same so don't worry… just don't get too clingy or people will get the wrong idea and DO NOT do this in front of your sister or I will get kicked to the moon! hahaha"

I patted her head to calm her down. She looked at me with a face full of happiness and smiled while blushing.

"Y-yes!"

We walked out of the arcade.

"So… what else do you want to do Hinata-imouto? Why don't you take me to a place you like?"

I asked while looking at the hour, it was almost 5:00 PM.

She stood there thinking about it when we heard a big growl…

"Ha?!" She looked at me confused.

I blushed profusely and looked at her embarrassed.

"Hahah d-do you want to eat something before going home? I know you girls eat a 7 and it's almost 5 PM if we eat now you'll get hungry again by that time right?"

"Hahahah if you were hungry you could have told me before Sorataonii-chan!" She grabbed my arm again and looked around.

"Why don't we get some fries or something?" She pointed at a nearby McDonalds.

"Well sure why not… fries and milk-shake all the way!"

We both walked to the place, while I ordered, Hinata looked for a place to sit, she got one on the top part of the place.

I paid the things and got my number and walked to meet her.

I arrived and she was waiting for me on a booth, she was on the front row, so I sat across.

"Here, you wanted a chocolate milkshake right?" I handed over the cup.

She nodded and gave it a big sip.

"Hnnnggg! It's freezing!" She said while rubbing her forehead.

I mean those things can give you brain freeze if you don't be careful, it seems that's what happened to poor Hinata.

"Hahaha don't drink it whole in a big sip! You'll get brain freeze!" I smiled at her and then looked at the fries I ordered.

"Well… Thanks for the food!" I clapped my hands to show respect and grabbed some fries.

Hinata looked at me with shy and pleading eyes while sipping her milkshake in silence.

"Ehh… if you want some you can just grab them Hinata-Imouto… you are my imouto r-right now aren't you?!" I moved the plate near her while looking away embarrassed.

I mean if I did that with my little sister she would immediately jump over me to hug and kiss me! That's why I've never done that but when we are at home.

Hinata looked at me surprised and smiled while blushing a little bit. But I think it was just the afternoon setting sun that gave her that reddish blush to her whole face. She looked really cute.

I imagined Kuroneko in front of me and started getting nervous, since they look a lot alike, creating that image was not that difficult.

Hinata reluctantly grabbed two fries and looked at me with contempt.

"Sorataonii-chan… why are you offering me fries while getting all nervous? Do you want me to do something for you?"

"Ha?! W-what do you mean?" I was really confused I mean I just did it out of good will! I am serious!

"W-well I've never had eaten with a b-boy before… I don't know how things goes… s-sorry" She looked at the window embarrassed.

She is just too cute to be real!

"Haha well… you are with your Onii-chan! So you can take all the fries you want! That's how siblings work… don't be nervous… It's like… Getting along with your sisters… just imagine I am Kuroneko but as a boy… it's the same thing" I grabbed a couple of fries and ate them.

She looked at me blushing a little bit and then smiled at me relaxed.

"I… see… it's not that different then hehe…" She looked at the table with disappointment.

I mean what did she expect? That siblings weren't able to get along just because they are of the opposite sex?!

"Nope completely the same! The only thing you won't do with it is take a shower or something like that… y-you know… it's embarrassing hehe" I gave her an awkward wry.

She looked at me fully blushed and looked away.

"T-that's unacceptable even if you are little kids! Y-you are not supposed to do that but with your… h-husband and such" She waved her hands in front of her to calm down while saying this.

"Hahaha s-sorry I didn't want to sound that awkward… but it's the truth!"

I relaxed on the booth seat and looked at the window remembering all the things I've done with Ichigo since I can remember… we get along pretty well… I honestly love my little sister a lot.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at me confused since I spaced out.

I snapped out of it and grabbed another fry to calm down.

"S-sorry I spaced out… I was saying…" I sat straight again and looked at her while grabbing another fry.

"Well Hinata-Imouto… My little sister and I do everything we can together… we go out, play video games, watch anime or read manga. I help her study and such… siblings are there to help each other… they are family and family never leave you alone… as I said the only thing we don't do together of course was take a shower or something like that… I mean we need to show respect for each other and such… you know the drill since you have two sisters haha"

I looked away embarrassed… If Ichigo heard what I just said she will start crying – out of joy obviously. And she will pester me about it for like forever!

Hinata looked at me in awe, her eyes were teary and her mouth hanged open. She still had a fry on her left hand and the other one was grabbing the cup I have her with Milkshake which she was about to finish by the way.

She sniffed a couple of times and then cleared her face with the sleeve of her uniform.

"T-that… that's a really beautiful way of thinking Onii-chan" She looked at me with an uneasy face and stood up.

She walked next to me and stood there.

"Ah w-what's up?!" I looked at her confused.

"P-please move aside…" She said with a tiny voice I missed it honestly.

"Huh? To move? Where? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" I looked at her confused.

She blushed even more and tried sitting next to me, but since I was there she wasn't able to even enter the booth seat.

"Please… l-let me sit here…" She grabbed my sleeve with a hand while looking at the floor.

I wasn't able to see her expression since her bangs covered her face.

"Ohh… s-sure" I moved to a side and left her space to sit next to me… besides Hinata and me, there we only a family with a little kid and two girls sitting around the place.

"Y-you…" Hinata looked at the table, her hands were trembling.

"Ah y-yes?" I was confused and started feeling awkward.

Maybe she thinks I am a pervert since I mentioned showering with my little sister? But hey! That's true! We did everything we could together! It's normal for me to just say it without thinking it's bad… In the end she is my little sister!

Hinata looked at me with a nervous expression, blushing while grabbing the hem of her skirt with one hand and placing the other on her chest. She looked really nervous.

What is she going to do?! Kiss me?! Ohh god I need to run!

I backed away a little bit, she got near me again, she closed her eyes and got near, I placed my hands in front of me to stop her.

"Sorata…" She said without hesitation, she was being serious! What should I do!

"Y-yes Hinata-imouto?!" I answered her with a trembling voice.

"I…. looooooveeeee youuuuu!" She smiled at me and jumped over me hugging me tightly.

My ribs! This girl is freaking strong!

"Y-you are the best brother someone could have! I am so waiting for you to become my brother in law! P-please confess to my sister now! I want to be your little sister! Y-you have a really beautiful way of thinking!" She snuggled on my chest while I was pressed against the wall of the place.

The girls looked at us and gave us awkward stares. The family on the other hand smiled at me warmly as if they wished their only child had a sister or brother later that got so well as Hinata and me.

"H-hinata! P-please let me go! People are looking t-this way p-please! It's embarrassing!" I moved her away.

"Kya!" She realized what she was doing and got up and sat straight

"S-sorry! I g-got carried away again…" She looked at me with a face full of regret and embarrassment.

I sat straight and got another fry and smiled at her.

"Are you having fun Hinata-Imouto?" I ate it and waited of her answer.

She looked at me shyly and started fidgeting on her place while playing with her fingers in front of her.

"T-this…. Has been the best day ever! I am having a blast! I now know why does Rurinee likes you so much… r-really… you are a really good person Sorataonii-chan" She averted her eyes from me.

I blushed a lot, she has been saying Kuroneko loves me but I don't see she does! I mean she likes me as a gaming partner or something right?

"Hehe I… I don't think she likes me that way Hinata-Imouto… she might like me as a gaming partner or something? hehehe" I looked at the fries plate and realized they were out gone now and pouted.

"Hehe Sorataonii-chan… she is not a really sociable person as you have seen right?" She looked at me worried.

I mean yeah she is kind of a serious person and doesn't talk too much, but I know she has amazing friends at Chiba and well she has us around here.

"Well y-yeah she is… but what does that even have to do with her liking me t-that way?" I adverted my eyes from her and looked at the window to calm down.

"Well… since that's the case… as you could tell she has really few friends… and her making new friends had been really difficult since she was destroyed when we left Chiba… I was really worried she would stay in that depressive state she was before knowing you…" She grabbed the cup of milkshake that was sitting across the table.

She gave it a little sip and continued.

"She is different now… she is warmer and happy! I've seen her smile a lot! She has been talking with her friends from Chiba and her voice sounds different, she is lively again! You are helping her get back to her normal self… t-that's why I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping her that much" Hinata bowed to me deeply… well the most she could since she was sitting next to me.

I looked at her astonished! I couldn't believe I had such an impact on Kuroneko's life! I mean I am not the only one she talks to… I am pretty sure she talks to Hideki and Kinomoto-san too! I don't think she only talks to me… right?

I patted Hinata's shoulder to let her know she can stop doing that. I mean I didn't want to make a scene out of it.

"T-thanks Hinata-chan… b-but I don't think that's only my foregoing… I mean she has other friends… like the ones on Chiba or the club members… we all get along you know"

She looked at me surprised.

"S-she has friends now?!" She took my hands with a big smile full of hope.

"Y-yeah…" I took away my hands from her grip and smiled nervously.

"W-who are they? Why hasn't she told me anything about it?" She gave me a pensive look, and she was having a hard time understanding what was going on since you could see the stress from her facial expressions.

"Well I guess I am the only one who is noisy and got to let everyone know me hahaha" I laughed nervously and placed a hand behind my head.

"T-that's not true! Didn't I told you even when she hated you she mentioned you a couple of times?!" Hinata gave another sip to her milkshake.

But it was over so she pouted and left the cup on the table.

"Well I don't think I am the only one affecting her life… she does have Kinomoto-san and Hideki… they are the other two members of the club we are at"

"I see… so she is making friends now… I am so glad Sorataonii-chan… p-please continue helping her heal!" She grabbed my hands again.

I looked at her and smiled warmly I wanted her to know her sister was not alone.

"I will do anything I can to help her Hinata-Imouto… don't worry"

"T-thanks… please report to me anything that happens okay… if she fights with you or a friend, or makes a new friend or something! I want to know how Rurinee is healing with your help and such! P-please do that for me Onii-chan" She looked at me with upturned eyes and an innocent smile.

She is really cute guys! I am going to have a heart Attack! Please someone call an ambulance! She is like my little sister! They have their special weapons! My little sister had her cute smile and tight hugs… Hinata had her upturned puppy eyes plus innocent smile combo. I can't beat any of those two!

"Sure! I will… but why do you want me to report you that? I mean doesn't she tell you when she meets a new friend or don't you notice when she is mad?" I looked at her while having chills running down my spine.

"Huh what's wrong Onii-chan?" She cocked her head sideways confused.

So she is calling me Onii-chan now huh? Well I don't mind as long as Kuroneko or Ichigo find out.

"W-well your sister got mad today at school since she wanted to show me a book… but I got busy by Hideki and Kinomoto's fault and we weren't able to see the thing. So when she glared at them annoyed they froze! She even made Hideki a sempai and club president to chicken away from a cry of help her fiancée asked!" I looked at her surprised! I mean wow she has a powerful stare!

"W-what?! F-fiancée?!" She talked a little bit too loud and people looked at us confused.

"S-sorry my bad… but a fiancée? H-how?" She looked at me excited.

"W-well Kinomoto-san and Hideki are engaged well… not officially… I think… but they will marry each other after finishing their professional degrees… they have a cute story and all hahha"

"Wow… such a romantic story…" Hinata looked at me in awe blushing a lot.

"Y-yeah hehehe they are really cute" I smiled at her.

Hinata was about to tell me something when her cellphone rang.

"Excuse me" She picked up the call.

"Hello?" She answered, but after that she got stiff as a board and started getting all nervous.

"A-ahhh Rurinee! I… I am at a McDonalds with some friends… w-we are eating something heheh are you out now?" She relaxed and started playing with the straw of the cup were she had her milkshake.

"N-no! There are no boys around, just girls! W-what's wrong with you?!" She looked at the windows all flustered.

I just giggled she was really cute. She gave me a really upset look. I looked away to avoid confrontation.

"S-stop asking so much questions! I don't interrogate you when you go out with Sorataon… w-with him!" She smiled at me pleased.

She got her I am pretty sure, wow she is using me as a shield even over the phone… should I fell honored?

"Y-yes I will be going now… are you out already? I'll pick you up!" She smiled excited.

"Okay… yes… I will… take care… I'll be on my way then… see you in a little bit! Love you! Bye bye!" She hung up and sighed to relax and then looked at me.

"Hold on…" She took out her cellphone and then typed a message or something.

"P-please show that to Rurinee if she ever finds out you went out with me or that we talk to each other… d-don't read it here!" I was about to read it when she stopped me all flustered.

"Huh why not?"

"I-it's embarrassing… p-please read it at your house or something… but really Onii-chan… you will have to show it to her if she finds out okay?" She looked at me worried.

What's going to happen if she knows? Am I that in danger? I mean just look at her worried face!

"I am starting to fear for my life Hinata-Imouto…" I looked at her scared.

She relaxed her face and smiled.

"Just kidding! Hahahaha" She poked my side with her left hand.

"W-what?! Y-you!" I ticked her a little bit.

"W-wha! Kya! D-don't! Ahahahahbwahahaha!" I stopped and sat properly.

"S-sorry… I got carried away… that's a way of getting revenge from my little sister… I didn't meant to tickle you or something" I bowed down to ask for forgiveness.

"Y-you don't have to do that Sorataonii-chan hehehe… l-let's go okay?" She stood up and arranged her uniform and walked downstairs.

I grabbed my skateboard and such and walked with her.

"I guess it's time to say good-bye Hinata-imouto?" I looked at her sadly… I was having a really good time with her.

"Hoo… why so sad Sorataonii-chan? Have you fallen for your little sister now?" She gave me teasing look.

"W-what are you talking about?! I love your sister R-Ruri…" I adverted my sight it was really embarrassing!

"Hehe I know Onii-chan… it's just you are really fun to tease hehehe" She grabbed my hand and started walking in direction of the bus stop.

We arrived and I looked at her with a sad face since I was having a blast with her, she is such a good girl! If she ever dates a guy I hope she cherishes enough!

"Well… I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked at me confused… she hasn't let my hand go.

"I mean you are going to pick up Kuroneko and such aren't you?" I asked confused.

"Yes WE do… why do you ask?" She looked at me and cocked her head sideways.

"W-what?! We both are going to?" I looked at her in shock.

"Well yeah! You are with me right now and it's a good opportunity to see her don't you think? You have the best excuse!" She gave me a mischievous smile while elbowing me.

"Y-yeah hehe t-thanks… but won't she grow suspicious about us seeing each other since we will arrive together?" I asked while we got inside the bus.

It was almost empty but we sat in the middle section to the left side.

"Ohh come on Onii-chan! Don't you have a brain?! I'll just tell her we bumped into each other before I arrived and I asked you to escort me there since it's getting late"

Wow this girl is sharp! What a great excuse! But I still have my uniform on and I do have my skateboard! She will ask about that! I need to cover that with some excuse!

I started thinking about it when we got into a stoplight.

"Hey Sorataonii-chan… what's wrong?" Hinata asked while looking at me confused.

"Ohh s-sorry… I just thought about what to say about still having my uniform on and such…"

"Hmm that's true…" She looked at my blazer and then shoes.

"Can't you just tell her you forgot to change your uniform and you went out like this?" She asked while pointing at my skateboard.

"Well… I don't know if she will buy it since I've always been using regular clothing when I find her at the streets and such"

"It's ok Sorataonii-chan… just tell her you forgot or something… she won't ask about it hehe I am pretty sure she will be worried about something else" Hinata got near my face and smiled at me mischievously.

"W-wha?!" I backed away and looked at her nervously.

"W-what's wrong Sorataonii-chan? Don't you like knowing you are the cause of her nervousness?"

I blushed a little bit and sat straight again and looked at the window.

"Hehe I don't think she gets nervous around me like that… it's more of… desperation since I don't have special powers or something?"

"C'mon Sorataonii-chan! Don't play dumb! She gets nervous and happy around you! I've seen it"

Before I was able to answer we arrived at the park that lead to the mall so we got off the bus.

"S-so… we are going to the mall now?" I asked nervous.

"Well yeah, she must be waiting for us at the entrance so we don't need to walk all the way to the second floor" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and started walking.

I got really nervous and started walking slowly.

"S-so… w-why don't you go and I stay around here to avoid misunderstandings? And don't grab my hand! She will kill me for sure!" I freed my hand from her and moved a little bit away from her.

She looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Okay Sorata… the date is over… let's go and pick up Rurinee… and NO RUNNING AWAY!" She grabbed my arm and walked with me.

"Y-yeah… hahaha" I looked around nervous.|

We were almost at the entrance and I could already see Kuroneko looking around while holding her school bag on a hand. She was still wearing her school uniform by the way.

"H-hey! Don't cling on me like that! Y-you want her to kill me right?" I let myself go and looked at her worried.

Hinata smiled at me and looked at Kuroneko who was still looking around for her.

"S-sorry hehehe" She stuck her tongue out while winking me an eye.

Is she flirting with me right now? Or am I just exaggerating? Damn I can't understand girls at all! No… not even my little sister, she is more complex than Kuroneko's Chuuni Metaphors.

We made some distance between us, we were about to get into Kuroneko's line of sight when Hinata started running while waving at Kuroneko.

"Heeeey! Rurineee! Here we are!" She smiled at her.

Kuroneko made an alert face when she heard her name and looked our way.

She smiled at Hinata warmly, but the instant she saw me walking behind her, she got stiff as a board and her expression changed dramatically from joy to anger.

"Rurinee! How was your day?!" Hinata ran and hugged Kuroneko while she dug her face on her chest.

Ahh I so want to hug her like that since I don't know when! In a romantic way! Nothing perverted!

Kuroneko hugged her back and started caressing her hair while smiling at her, she then looked at me and gave me a really upset look.

"H-hey… Kuroneko… good night" I gave her a nervous wry and said hi with one hand.

"S-so… w-what is the meaning of this Hinata?" Kuroneko pointed at me with a displeased look on her face.

"Ha? W-why are you so mad Rurinee?"

Kuroneko sighed and then looked at me and bowed her head.

"Good evening Akasaka-san… may I ask you why are you with my sister at this exact moment?" She threw daggers at me with her sight. I felt them piercing every inch of my body.

I was about to collapse honestly… I adverted my eyes from her and started cold sweating.

Kuroneko looked at my reaction and got red! Mad red! She was about to snap for sure.

Hinata intervened for my sake.

"Now now Rurinee don't get mad at this guy! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" She started tugging her uniform t-shirt to get her attention.

Kuroneko looked back at Hinata with contempt.

"W-what do you mean? You guys came here together! W-what's the meaning of this Hinata?!" She asked her with a serious tone, she was really mad about this.

Hinata flinched a little bit but got back her composure in no time.

"Huh? What does it mean? Well… it means I was heading to the mall when I bumped into him at the park before the mall, he was skating with some friends so I called him out and asked him to keep me company since it's getting late and such"

She looked at me and asked me to calm down with her eyes.

I looked at Kuroneko who was still looking at us suspiciously. If she didn't believe us, I was done for.

"I-is that true Akasaka-san?" Kuroneko asked with closed eyes, her temple was trembling a little bit.

"Y-yeah I was skating with Chuck and the guys before Hinata-chan found me hehe" I was shaking like a deer about to get eaten by a predator.

"Ohhh…" She said while looking at Hinata, who was looking at her with an innocent smile.

"Say… Akasaka…" Kuroneko looked at me with a serious face.

"Y-yes?" I answered really nervous.

She looked at me from head to toe, I knew she would notice about my uniform.

"May I ask you why are you wearing your school uniform if you were skating with your friends? Didn't you said you changed every day at school to avoid it getting it drenched with sweat and all that?" She threw steel at me with her gaze again.

I gulped nervously. I took one step back nervous.

"I… ahh… about that…" I looked at the floor defeated, but I had to say something or she will hate me for the rest of my life!

"Yes? I am listening…" She made this authoritative pose, she crossed her arms in front of her and started tapping her left foot.

Hinata looked at me alarmed and urged me to answer her something before she found out I went out with her for fun.

"Ahh… s-sorry… I was going to show them this park around the place which well it's kind of new and has untouched handrails and staircases and all that! So I rushed outside of school and forgot to change my clothes… I just changed my shoes because they were inside my shoe cabinet ahahaha" I laughed at them nervously.

Kuroneko just looked at me with contempt… she then looked at Hinata who smiled at her placing her hands on her back trying to look innocent about the situation.

"I see… you always get excited about those useless things all the time…" She said while grabbing her chin with a pensive expression.

She then looked at Hinata seriously.

"W-where did you find this kid? Show me the place"

Hinata looked at Kuroneko confused and nervously. She started looking around since she didn't remember how to get to the nearby park.

The good thing was that it really existed and such, the bad thing was that no one was there skating at the moment.

"W-why do you want to know Rurinee? I am starving, let's go home and eat" She clung to her left arm trying to persuade her.

Kuroneko stood firm and looked at me.

"W-why were you around here Akasaka? I don't think your friends have left already right?" She started walking in direction to the park while nearly dragging Hinata along.

Wow she is strong too!

I blocked her way nervously while smiling at her, she looked at me and raised her left eyebrow.

"H-hey! Don't rush! Everyone left already since I went out of the way to help your sister… they left to a different park around 10 minutes skating from here. That one has no vigilance and the mall guards come from time to time to smoke cigarettes around that park and they have tried to get us busted before… r-really everyone left now" I waved my hands to deceive her and calm her down.

Kuroneko looked at me and then at Hinata and sighed.

"Fine… I hope you both are telling the truth… you will not be able to deceive my Mystic eye!" She flipped her hair while turning around, Hinata had already let her go some time before.

"Let's go…" She started walking in direction to the bus stop.

We walked to the bus station… no one said a word, but you could feel the awkward aura piling up over us.

Hinata tried saying something but she got shunned by Kuroneko on the spot so she just kept silent the whole trip to the station.

We arrived and Kuroneko looked at me, since the bus will take less than 10 minutes to arrive.

"S-so… I am sorry to disturb you with this misunderstanding Kuroneko… I didn't want you to get this mad" I bowed to ask for forgiveness.

Hinata looked at me and face palmed herself.

"Sorata… you don't need to ask for forgiveness! My sister Rurinee here just got nervous to see you around you know… I am pretty sure she is curious if you were skating around to pick her up before finding me…"

Critical hit! Hinata looked at Kuroneko with teasing eyes, which made Kuroneko flinch - in pain? Which caused her to start trembling… she blushed a little bit and looked at us while pointing at me with a trembling hand.

"W-wha? What?! T-that's not the case! Y-you perverted stalker! Y-you were doing that?"

I guess she was going to shun it to me since Hinata teased her about us.

"T-that's not the case hahaha d-don't get so mad! I was… skating…" I answered while adverting my eyes.

Kuroneko looked at my reaction and blushed fully and pushed me away.

"Y-you perverted scum! Stalker! D-die already! Humph!" She looked away pouting while crossing her arms in front of her.

Hinata laughed at both of us and helped me get up.

"Hahah wow Rurinee I didn't knew you were so aware of Sorata skating around the area just to pick you up… what does that mean Rurinee? Did you ask him to wait for you around?" Hinata placed her bangs like Kuroneko and stood next to us doing a nervous pose with her cellphone simulating to type a message.

"D-dear Sorata Akasaka-san… I am really scared right now because it's late and I need to go to my house alone… p-please come to my rescue and escort me to my house. Sincerely Yours, Kuroneko-sama, hugs and kisses" Hinata did this while looking at Kuroneko and me with a mischievous look, she did a perfect impersonation of her.

Hinata bowed down and Kuroneko looked at her in shock, she was trembling, but she looked like if a wave of feelings had just hit her in her face, her face was red, but you couldn't distinguish if it was red as if enraged or as if super embarrassed, her shoulders were trembling and her hands were clenched on her sides stiff as a board, she had kind of teary eyes.

I looked at Hinata who winked me an eye and I couldn't resist it.

"Pfffft…..pfbht…. kuku… BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAH! W-what's wrong with you Hinata!? T-that's…. bwaaaaaahahahaha!" I fell on the ground and started laughing while grabbing my tummy that has to be the best impersonation she has made of Kuroneko in the whole day!

"T-tha…. Bwahahahahaah! Oww…!"

A blunt sound was heard. I placed my hands were I started to feel all this pressure, it was on my right side, when I tried to place my hands there I felt something hard, kind of like slippery but it was dry.

I looked at the place and Kuroneko's left foot was pressing against my ribs, she was gritting her teeth in rage, her arms were a little bit raised to her sides but stiff with clenched hands, red enraged face and teary eyes.

"Y-you scumbag! W-why are you laughing at this! It's not funny at all!" She started to stomp on me, but she was being gentle so it didn't hurt. Really it didn't.

"Oww… c-calm down hahaha sorry… pfttt! Hahaha…! Oww…." She stomped me again and started trembling while leaving her foot on me.

Hinata looked at us alarmed and grabbed Kuroneko from the waist and got her apart from me.

"Rurine! What's with that way of acting against Sorata! Don't stomp of him! You'll get his uniform dirty!" She looked at her with a really upset look.

Kuroneko reacted to what she did and looked away embarrassed, she sighed and relaxed.

Her eyes were cold as the winter in Sarajevo and she threw daggers at me with her stare.

I felt how she pierced my soul with it trying to take it away and punish me for making fun of her.

"T-that's NOT the case Hinata… this useless underling is only capable of carrying heavy things and that's pretty much it… we will have a little talk when we get back at home after dinner" She looked at her with a really upset face.

Hinata flinched in fear and froze.

I stood up and dusted my uniform which now had Kuroneko's left foot imprinted on my right side.

"Hey now calm down Kuroneko… she was just joking… We all know it's not the case" I tried calming her down.

She looked at me and tried freezing me with her gaze too, but instead I responded with a warm smile.

"Kuh!" She looked away and placed a hand in her mouth.

I tapped Hinata's shoulder to calm her down, she got startled and looked at me worried.

"Tehee… I think I over did it this time" She stuck her tongue out and winked me an eye.

She got near Kuroneko and tugged her left's arm hem, and looked at her with teary eyes, she was using her special move 'Lovely regretful puppy eyes!' it was super effective!

Kuroneko sighed and calmed down and fidgeted on her place looking at her embarrassed.

"S-sorry Rurinee I was just joking I know you don't even type messages like that hehe" She lowered her sight in embarrassment.

Kuroneko smiled at her warmly and caressed her head, which made Hinata hug her back.

It was a really cute scene to watch I knew they loved each other immensely.

"I-it's ok… I got carried away s-sorry…" Kuroneko answered her with a low voice but we heard her so it was ok.

Hinata giggled and let her go and walked next to me. Kuroneko started walking at a slow pace while looking at me embarrassed.

She stood in front of me and looked at me with embarrassed eyes, she placed a clenched hand on her chest while grabbing her bag with her other hand.

"I… ugh…. S-sorry for stomping you" She said while lowering her gaze.

I smiled at her and tried caressing her head instinctively but stopped before it was too late, she was looking at the ground fidgeting.

I sighed and took a couple of steps behind.

"I-it's ok Kuroneko… honestly… hehehe… that was a really good impersonation! Hahha s-she is just like a younger version of you! Really if she dyes her hair the same tone you have it she could even cosplay you! hahahaha" I smiled while looking at both of them.

Both of them blushed, but Hinata blushed in embarrassment and Kuroneko blushed enraged again.

"Y-you! I was saying sorry and you say that stupid thing! Die already!" She flung her schoolbag at me.

Thanks to my super reflexes I was able to counter her attack and block it with my skateboard, which made her schoolbag fall on the floor, but nothing got out of it since it was well shut.

"Hahhaa c-calm down! I was joking! Haha" I bent down and picked up her schoolbag.

By the way I only blocked her attack because I was holding my skateboard with my left arm, if it would be on the floor she would had hit me for sure!

Kuroneko looked at me trembling and then sighed to calm down, the coldness around her started to disappear while walking to grab her schoolbag which by the way was heavy as hell!

Just how strong is this girl?

"Hehe here, nice shot by the way, have you considered becoming a pro baseball pitcher?" I smiled while handing over her schoolbag.

She snatched it away with her hand and then punched me on a side softly while blushing and heavy breathing.

"Owww!" I grabbed where she hit me to add that dramatic effect you know, not that she really made me take considerate damage or something.

"S-shut up stupid underling!" She walked next to Hinata who was enjoying the show while smiling.

She sighed and calmed down and looked at Hinata with a serious expression, she was not going to get away from this one so easy.

"As I said Hinata… we will discuss your penalty for what you just did you hear?"

Hinata flinched again and clung to her left arm.

"Noo! Rurinee! P-please don't punish me!" She was faking it obviously.

Kuroneko's temple trembled in anger and she grabbed her by the collar of her neck but like when you grab kittens and puppies when carrying them around.

"Y-you…. T-that ashamed me to a degree that can't be explained! W-why did you do that?"

Hinata grabbed her shirt to avoid getting choked by the way she was being handled. I mean Kuroneko wasn't that strong and mean to pick her up like that for real, she just grabbed her that way to avoid her running away or something, she wasn't even picking her up or something.

"I… I told you I was sorry Rurinee! P-please don't get mad! I was joking!" She pleaded for mercy with her hands.

Kuroneko let her go and looked away with a "Humph!" while crossing her hands in disapproval.

"You will make up for this Hinata… you are so doing it…" Kuroneko looked at her with the corner of her eyes.

"Hiiiii!" Hinata looked at her trembling in fear.

Now what the hell does she plan on doing to her? I am really scared of what will happen to me later for this!

I sighed and let my skateboard drop on the floor to stop them.

Both the girls got startled and looked at me confused.

"S-sorry hehe… It's getting late and I guess you girls need to go and prepare dinner. I'll just skate to my house from here after you get on the bus" I placed my left foot over my skateboard.

Kuroneko looked at me in panic and then at Hinata, she looked around for something but I guess she couldn't find it.

"Aww… really Sorata? I wanted to play with you more!" Hinata started acting sadly, she is a pro at this I am pretty sure.

She looked at Kuroneko with pleading eyes and with a sad face.

Kuroneko looked her surprised, she looked at the street to see if the bus was already getting near or something and then looked at me, she blushed and hung her head in defeat.

What the hell!? She was just about to cook her in a pot while wearing a witch dress and a big pointy nose around 10 seconds ago and she now acts all chummy and defeated around her? Wow Hinata is a freaking pro at handling Kuroneko I can't believe it! I need to ask for advice from her later!

"W-what do you want Hinata…" she clenched both her hands on her sides.

Hinata smiled at me with a pleased look on her eyes and clung to Kuroneko's arm.

"Let's invite Sorata for dinner tonight! I mean both our parents will arrive really late and we can just play around for a little bit! How about that?" She was playing all chummy around Kuroneko

Who just looked at her with her eyes open wide while trembling a little bit, she then looked back at me. I just shrugged my shoulders while acting the fool, she immediately adverted her eyes from me and then looked at Hinata, who did her best pleading for food puppy face to Kuroneko.

She looked at the street again and saw the bus coming, she started to panic and looked around desperate.

I couldn't take it anymore she looked so freaking cute!

"A-ahh Kuroneko… it's ok if you don't want to… I have stuff to do so…"

"No…" she interrupted me while she looked to her side with nervous eyes while grabbing her left arm with her right hand, she was blushing a little bit.

"I… I t-told you I was going to call you to see the book if I had time didn't I?" She was still looking away.

Hinata smiled at me big and gave me a thumbs up while making sure Kuroneko didn't saw her.

"W-wha?!" I looked at her in shock.

"W-what you just heard… now… speak your decision underling…" She gave me a superiority stare… so we have Kuroneko the Queen of the World back everybody!

I smiled at her warmly… she got surprised but didn't broke her superiority stare on me.

Hinata just moved away a little bit and let us be.

"W-well… I… a-are you sure? Didn't we said we could check it out tomorrow at school?" I asked nervously I wanted to calm down.

Kuroneko gave me a fed up face and pointed at me.

"Just answer me already!"

"S-sorry! Yes I would love to if you want"

She smiled a little bit pleased and then turned around to face the bus who was already waiting for people to get up.

"Fine… it's settled then… since Hinata asked me for this… I shall grant her wish… now l-let's go" She rushed inside the bus while grabbing Hinata with her left hand and pulling her from her arm.

"O…oiii ouch! D-don't drag me like that Rurinee you will snap my arm!" She was acting and gave me another smile before entering the bus.

I looked at Kuroneko from the other side of the bus window in awe, did… did she just invited me to her house again?! I mean it was because Hinata asked her to, but she implied she was going to call me anyways! I am… dreaming? Is this for real?

I am starting to think she does like me… I want to jump over a building with my skateboard and do a 900° no! 900?! A 1080°!

The bus driver looked at me with a fed up face and made the bus sound its air brake system, which made me snap out of my trance.

"Are you getting on or not kid?" He waited for my answer.

"Y-yes! S-sorry!" I hopped on the bus and paid my fare.

I looked around and Kuroneko was sitting next to Hinata on a two seats row, so I had to sit on the other side, but I saw that the two seats behind them were free.

The back part was taken by some university students or something, they looked in their early twenties or late teens.

Kuroneko followed me with her eyes nervously and looked at Hinata who was smiling all happy while waiting for me to arrive.

When I was about to seat behind them she grabbed my hand and pulled me over while standing up, which made me crash with Kuroneko and seat next to her.

"W-wha?!" we both looked at her confused and surprised.

I was touching her left side! I could feel her body moving next to mine! I was about to melt out of nervousness! I felt hot and uneasy and it was winter already!

"S-sorry Soratani… ahem… Sorata… I am a little bit tired and I want to stretch my legs on both the seats behind you guys so don't worry just enjoy the ride!" She winked at us and sat on the row of seats behind us.

I looked at Kuroneko who instantly adverted her eyes from me and blushed, she started fidgeting on her place.

I blushed a lot and then smiled at her.

"S-sorry for hitting you with my arm she really caught me with my guard down"

She didn't say a word and just nodded in acceptance… she then sat straight and looked at the front stiff like a robot.

I did the same and we exchanged looks from time to time.

Hinata on the other hand was behind us enjoying the show while smiling at lot. She folded her arms and looked at us with a pensive look, while we just exchanged stares and didn't knew what to say. She then got a blink on her eyes and slowly stood on her seat.

"Hehe… you'll owe me a lot Soratanii…" she whispered really low so we didn't hear her.

She then poked both our shoulders she poked my left shoulder and Kuroneko's right shoulder, which made both of us turn around by instinct and we were facing each other…

"Kyah…" Kuroneko made a contained cry while I looked at her captivated by her beautiful blue eyes.

Our faces almost touched but she didn't move away. I just stood there like a stupid looking her straight to the eyes, she adverted her eyes but then looked back at me.

Hinata looked at us blushing a lot and in awe, what was she expecting?

I looked at her, I could feel her breathing and smell her perfume it was really sweet.

She then adverted her eyes one more time and cleared her throat to break the ice and calm down, which made me realize what was happening.

I blushed fully and moved away a little bit.

Hinata pouted in disappointment and sat as if she didn't saw or did anything.

"Y-yes Akasaka-san… w-what do you need?" Kuroneko asked nervously.

"A-ahhh n-nothing… d-did you need something you patted my shoulder right?" I asked while looking away nervous.

"N-no… didn't you do the same to me to tell me something?" She asked confused, but she was really nervous you could tell.

"Ahh n-no… I just felt something on my shoulder and looked to see what was happening…" I still adverted my eyes from her.

We both looked at Hinata, who feigned being asleep while sitting sideways with her legs stretched over the two seats, she was leaning over the wall of the bus and got her bangs down to cover her face the most she could, she also had both her hands entwined on her belly.

I knew she was faking it.

Kuroneko looked at her with a warm smile and calmed down and looked at the front of the bus.

"We are almost there…" She said nervously.

"Yeah… I guess I'll carry Hinata-chan since she fell asleep?" I looked at Hinata with the corner of the eye and she started blushing a lot.

I knew it! She was faking it!

"No its ok… we can just wake her up, she needs to eat and do her homework so it's ok Akasaka… thanks" Kuroneko gave me a comforting smile.

"I see… its ok I don't really mind hehe" I smiled at her nervously, she looked at me and whispered.

"D-do you really want to carry her around y-you pervert?" She pinched me on my left arm.

I contained a cry of pain and looked at her with teary eyes.

"N-no! I was being serious! P-please don't misunderstand" I begged for her forgiveness.

She sighed and looked at Hinata who was still "sleeping".

"You get along pretty well with her huh? It's a first honestly hehehe" Kuroneko gave her 'sleeping' sister a warm smile.

"W-well I have a little sister too so I know a little bit on how to treat them and such… b-but really I am not perverted or anything I just wanted to help you out"

"It's ok I believe you… although I still don't believe you were skating with your friends dressed like this Akasaka… w-why were you near the mall?" She asked with a nervous expression.

Well she is being really shy now huh?

I calmed down and made the most serious and convincing face I could.

"R-really Kuroneko I was skating and I really forgot to change my clothing… I wasn't stalking you or anything… besides you know I can just go and enter the store to say hi… Tachibana-sand told me it was okay as long as I didn't distract you too much…"

Kuroneko adverted her eyes and whispered in a really low voice… I even think I really misheard her.

"Y-yes you actually do…"

"Huh?" I looked at her confused, but before I was able to ask her, the bus stopped and we arrived at the bus stop near their house.

Kuroneko made a relaxed face and looked at Hinata who 'miracously woke up' and looked at us playing innocent.

"Are we there yet Rurinee?" She made a sleepy face and rubbed her eyes with her hands to 'wake up' better.

I gave her an 'I wasn't buying it face' and stood up while Kuroneko looked at her.

"Yes we are here Hinata, let's go" Kuroneko walked past me and looked at me, I looked at her and smiled, she adverted her eyes from me and rushed to the exit of the bus.

"Well that was a really cool effect now Soratanii… just confess already!" She pushed me to start moving.

Kuroneko was already outside of the bus so she didn't hear a word of what Hinata said.

We got off the bus and Kuroneko was waiting for us at the street.

"What took you guys so long to get out?!" She made an upset face.

"S-sorry Rurinee I was sleepy and almost fell over, so Soratani…" She dodged the bullet there… "Sorata helped me out and we took a little bit longer" She gave us an innocent smile and turned around to face the street.

We just had to cross the street, the park and we will be at Gokou's residence in no time.

Kuroneko trembled when Hinata almost said Soratanii, but kept cool since she didn't finish the name and calmed down, she looked at me and then at my skateboard.

I smiled at her nervous and whispered.

"I guess y-you want to carry it?" I signaled my skateboard.

Kuroneko blushed a little bit and looked away.

"J-just because my bag is heavy… I borrowed some books from the store… l-let's exchange" She handed me over her bag… and it was really heavy! Did she just borrowed like 3 or 4 advanced physics books or what?

She took my skateboard and placed it in the usual way… sandpaper in, trucks out, both hands placed in the middle part tugged to her lap.

Hinata looked at us confused.

"Why did you just took Sorata's skateboard Rurinee?"

Kuroneko and I looked away nervously, Kuroneko started fidgeting while pressing my skateboard to her and I grabbed her backpack with my left hand over my shoulder.

"I…it's my bag…" Kuroneko looked at me with a warm look, she then looked at Hinata.

What was that stare about?!

"Huh?" Hinata cocked her head sideways confused.

"My bag is heavy… so I am asking this useless underling to carry it for me… but I am a good master and I will carry his skateboard to not leave all the burden to him" She answered with a serious face.

Hinata looked at her confused that made Kuroneko blush a little bit and advert her eyes from her.

She looked at her reaction and looked at me as if she realized something and smiled pleased, she then looked at me and gave me a warm smile, after that she turned around and looked at the street, the stoplight was green so we could walk across the street, so she started doing so, but she whispered in a low voice before leaving.

"I see… what a special ritual you guys have… it's really cute"

We looked at her confused and then looked at each other.

I shrugged my shoulders at Kuroneko whom looked at me even more confused and sighed to calm down.

We walked behind Hinata next to each other across the street. After a little bit more than 5 minutes we arrived at their house.

Hinata rushed inside the house and went to the second floor.

I looked at Kuroneko confused while she placed my skateboard on the place she did when I came before.

"I guess she went up to change her clothes or something… don't mind her, let's wait for her on the living room, please come in" Kuroneko waited for me.

"S-sorry for intruding" I was really nervous! I mean it's the second time I've come to her house!

We walked inside the living room, it was the same thing and I immediately checked behind the artificial plant and such.

Kuroneko looked at me confused.

"S-sorry just checking the bush for any ganks haha" I laughed at it.

Kuroneko sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"So… tea is ok for you Akasaka?" She took out a tea pot and some cups.

"Yeah sure! Do you need any help?"

I was about to stand up when Hinata stomped inside the living room opening the door with a lot of force.

"Hold right there! Don't do anything indecent!" She was closing her eyes.

Kuroneko and I looked at her confused.

"W-what are you saying Hinata? S-stop saying nonsense please" Kuroneko answered her with some irritation.

Hinata changed to her regular clothes, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a bear on it with a heart, regular blue pants and a light jacket to protect her from the cold.

She looked at us and realized we weren't even close to each other, she sighed disappointed and walked next to me.

"What are you doing there Rurinee?" She asked confused.

"I am going to prepare tea and then start preparing dinner" She answered calmly while placing water on the tea pot and turning on the stove.

"Ohh!" Hinata stood up in a snap and ran to Kuroneko.

"Rurinee! Leave it to me! Dinner's going to be prepared by Hinata tonight! It's a special occasion!" She smiled at both of us full of confidence.

A special occasion? It's Hinata's birthdate or something? I mean Kuroneko's on the 20th of April so it's long past by now.

"Ahh I don't understand what you are implying Hinata… please stop joking around… I need to start preparing…"

"Stop right there Rurinee!" Hinata blocked Kuroneko's way with her body while looking at her with a decisive face.

Kuroneko looked at her confused, she looked at me for an answer and I just looked at her confused and shrug my shoulders.

"Ahh… Rurinee didn't you said you wanted to look at a book with Sorata? Just go and do it! I'll make dinner right now don't sorry! It's easy peasy for me too" She gave Kuroneko a confident look.

"Ahh… b-but…" Kuroneko stomped on her words she looked at her nervous.

Hinata smirked and pumped her chest.

"Tonight Sorata will be delighted by Hinata-sama's cooking skill! So please go and do something with him while I prepare dinner! I talked to mom before getting down, she told me she took Tamaki with her and went to visit a relative so they will come back later, she promised bringing something for us, but I told her I was going to prepare dinner for us and she agreed! So Shoo!" Hinata shooed Kuroneko outside of the kitchen.

Kuroneko just sighed in defeat and walked back to the living room with me with a hung head and gloomy eyes.

She looked really disappointed, I guess she wanted to cook something she was craving for?

"Hehe well she is really pushy when she wants isn't she?" I gave Kuroneko a warm smile.

She just groaned and let herself drop next to me on the couch.

"I guess not?" I asked confused.

"S-shut up underling…" She looked away blushing a little bit while crossing her arms in front of her.

She looked so cute! She even pouted! I wanted to poke her cheeks to make fun of her! But I knew doing that will kill me on that instant.

Before I was able to answer something, the aroma of species and salmon, rice and vegetables filled the room.

I looked at my side and Hinata was already preparing something on the kitchen.

"Wow she is good as I can see… it smells delicious!" I looked at Kuroneko surprised.

She smiled at me blushing a little bit while looking at Hinata working diligently in the kitchen.

"She is a really good girl when she is not annoying me… she has learned to cook pretty well from our mother and me you know"

"I see… well she is now officially a younger version of you! She only needs to have darkness powers and to push me around and such" I smiled teasing her while getting near to her.

Kuroneko got mad and pushed me away from her, I dropped myself on the couch.

"D-don't hit me master p-please not in front of your sister!" I made a worried face.

Kuroneko was about to hit me with a pillow when she saw me this way, she blushed profusely and started heavy breathing, she looked really excited.

"S-stupid underling! Stop it already!" She hit me with the pillow and left it over me while she stood up, she kept applying pressure on the pillow to prevent me from moving or something.

She then walked away from the living room.

I recovered and looked at Hinata who was looking at me with a teasing face.

"Hey Sorataonii-chan… nice move there! You are so bold!" She gave me a thumbs up and continued with what she was doing.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused while placing the pillow where it was.

Hinata continued preparing dinner while I waited on the couch but I got bored in an instant and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey do you need any help Hinata-chan?"

"Huh? Oh no! Don't come near! It's a surprise! Just sit on the couch or something!" Hinata ran and blocked me.

"Ahhh… okay sure?" I walked back confused.

Kuroneko entered the living room again she was holding the book she told me before.

"Ohhh you brought it! I can't believe you really had it!" I looked at her excited.

She clicked her tongue in disapproval and sat on the dining table waiting for me.

"I will never lie to you about something this important… who do you think I am Akasaka?" She looked at me displeased.

Whoops! Me and my big mouth!

"S-sorry! I was joking I really thought you were just bothering me or something" I sat next to her.

"Ha?! Who do you think I am? Kirino and her stupid lies?" She looked at me really irate.

"Wow wow sorry don't get mad…" I lift my hands to calm her down.

She sighed and placed the book on the table, it was being held in a special bag people use to place precious things and such.

It had the signatures of all the creators of Maschera… which were the executive producer, the director, the animation director and obviously the author of the whole saga.

They were written all over the place in the cover with red marker.

"Wow t-this is for real?!" I looked at her astonished.

Kuroneko puffed her chest and looked at me proudly.

"I told you I had the most precious thing from this series! Now look at it in awe! And if you damage it… I will kill you okay?!" She looked at me seriously.

"Ahh I… I'll let the handling of this book to you Kuroneko… I'll just watch" I placed hands on my back and just let the book sit on the table.

"Touch it…" Kuroneko whispered.

"Huh sorry?" I asked confused.

Hinata was working on the kitchen so she didn't bothered us this time.

"I… told you already… touch the book, open it or something!" Kuroneko urged me to touch the book with her eyes, she was being serious.

"Ahh… s-sure… I don't know what's happening but okay…" I looked at her confused and worried and took out the book from its bag.

I took it really carefully with both my hands… looked at it surprised my eyes opened big. Kuroneko looked at my reaction and smiled pleased, she then got near me and whispered.

"Isn't this the best thing you could get from the show?" She looked at me with proud eyes.

She loved boasting around her precious belongings as I could see…. If I date her… would she boast about me too?

Nah... Like that will ever happen to start with.

"Y-yeah it's really cool honestly" I looked at her, she was near me… I could see her beautiful eyes again and started getting lost on them. She looked at me with a shy expression and then blushed and looked away.

"Ahem… well… open it! Have a look it's really nice!" She looked at the book which was now on the table by the way.

I opened the book and when it opened Kuroneko smiled at me pleased and whispered.

"Contract sealed… the ritual is complete…" and blushed a little bit excited.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"J-just look at the damn book Akasaka!" She urged me to look at the book and not her.

I sighed and looked at the pages.

The book was superb! It contained _"not seen before"_ drawings of the anime and manga! It had notes of the ideas that the author got while writing the main plot and did little annotations beside the sketches of the main characters describing what made the author think of certain power or name, or why does the character had a specific feature. It was a freaking bible! You could really get the feeling you were literally talking with the author about why did he or she decided to create the show to begin with and what inspired each character of the show.

We were lost inside the book while Kuroneko and I did the regular 'Oh this feature of this character it's so unique! I never thought about it this way!' or 'Wow this scene looks so cool! Why did they axed it off the animation and manga?' stuff like that.

We continued like that for another 15 or 20 minutes. I don't remember to be honest but I freaking loved every single second of it!

"Sorata…" said Hinata from the kitchen.

Kuroneko and I got startled and looked at her confused. Kuroneko looked disappointed though I don't know why, she had a sad face like if she wanted this moment to last a little bit longer. I honestly thought the same if she was indeed thinking that… which I know was not the case for sure.

"Yes Hinata-chan do you need help now?"

She poked her head from the counter and signaled me to get near her. Kuroneko looked at us confused but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me…" I smiled at her and walked to the kitchen, Kuroneko just nodded to let me know it was ok to leave her.

"What do you need help with Hinata-chan?" I got to the kitchen and everything was already finished!

"Wow y-you're done?!" I asked her impressed.

She puffed her chest proudly and placed a hand over it while she held a big cooking spoon on her other hand. She was also wearing a white apron with some cherries on it, she looked really cute!

"I am done Sorata! Please help me carry everything to the dinner table and be amazed by my cooking skills!" She took a pot with her, it was closed so I didn't see what was inside.

"You are pretty fast huh?!" I asked surprised.

"What? I was not that fast at all! You guys kept looking at the book entranced on it and I was able to finish dinner masterfully! It's been 20 minutes since you guys started looking at the book!" She looked at me with an uneasy face and walked to the dinner table.

Kuroneko had already put away the book and kept the table clean.

I took the rice cooker again with me and placed it were I placed it the last time.

Hinata looked at me displeased.

"Sorata… I am the chef right now, so please place it besides me! I'll be serving dinner tonight remember?!" She looked at me with contempt while bending forward while she placed her hands on her waist.

"Ohh yeah s-sorry! Hahaha" I moved the thing next to her.

Kuroneko placed the plates on the table, she arranged them in a way she was sitting next to Hinata so I was alone on the other side.

Hinata saw this and sighed disappointed.

"Rurinee please move next to Sorata… we need to place the other pot here too!" She signaled next to her, she placed a heat mat there so I supposed the pan that was still at the kitchen was going to be placed there.

Kuroneko looked at her alarmed and started shaking a little bit, she took her plate and moved it to where I was.

I looked at her confused and stood up nervously.

"Sorata… go and get the frying pan please… Rurinee sit down and place your plate there please!" She commanded Kuroneko firmly.

Wow we were being bossed around by a twelve year old! If Chuck and the gang found out they will make fun of me for ages!

So I brought the frying pan and placed it over the heat mat she had next to her and then looked at her waiting for instructions.

"Thanks Sorata… please have a seat and be amazed by my skills!" She said proudly while puffing her chest.

Well she is indeed like Kuroneko! Even in the proud person department.

"Ohh okay! I am waiting for it Hinata-chan!" I smiled at her expectantly.

Kuroneko looked at me and made a fed up face, she was really upset by something but I just couldn't figure out what, but she also looked at Hinata with proud eyes… I guess she was really happy to know her little sister was able to prepare dinner this confidently.

I sat on the table and looked at both of them anxious.

Hinata made a smirk and signaled me to hand over my plate so I did it.

"Well are you ready to get blasted away by my skills?" She made confident look.

"Hehe bring it!" I gave her a challenging face.

Kuroneko just sighed and waited for her to hand over my dish with food.

"Okay so today's menu was simple okay" She opened the frying pan and the scent of spiced salmon took over the room.

"Wow it smells really nice!" I said excited.

Hinata looked at me with a pleased smile and winked to Kuroneko who just looked at her confused.

"Okay let's go then" Said Hinata while opening the rice cooker.

She then filled my plate with food, and handed it over, she asked for Kuroneko's plate and did the same.

Kuroneko looked at the plate with a really serious face, she placed her hand on her chin and inspected it with care, she looked like a catering expert or something, is she from Iron Chef or something?

So the plate had white rice with some vinegar on it, two slices of salmon meat and 3 gyozas on the side.

It looked really simple but it smelled like heavens to me honestly.

"Well… don't just stare at the plate like that! Eat and tell me what you think!" Asked Hinata with a nervous face.

I asked for permission to eat and Hinata approved.

"Hehe okay… well… thanks for the food!" I prayed with my hands and then looked at the plate.

I took a little bit of rice and a piece of salmon and ate them together.

The freaking taste was like heaven! It was really well prepared! The texture of the salmon was stiff but soft on the inside it was really delicious and the spices used on it were pretty well balanced, you would feel all the tastes at once. It was different experience.

I mean it was like Kuroneko's curry last time, it was spicy but not too much so you could clearly tell apart the taste of the vegetables and the curry sauce.

Also the vinegar that the rice had was at the perfect quantity, you could taste it, but not too much to ruin the other flavors, it was like of you had a little bit of flavored water that stores are selling a lot right now, it's still water but it has a faint taste of the flavoring, like orange or grape and such.

I looked at Kuroneko and Hinata they were waiting my reaction and answer. I munched the thing and swallowed it in.

"W-well… what do you think?" Hinata asked with a really nervous face.

Kuroneko gave me an interested look, she wanted to know too but she had this ice cold aura as if anything I would say wouldn't affect her or something.

"Wow Hinata-chan… you'll be an excellent wife!" I gave her a thumbs up.

She blushed a lot and smiled, Kuroneko looked at me surprised but she concealed it.

"I mean wow… everything its perfect! The flavors are there! The texture it's really nice! And you used the spices masterfully! I was able to taste everything you just used to prepare this!" I smiled at her.

She looked at me embarrassed and placed a hand on her back while giving a really nervous smile.

"Haha y-you flatterer… I… I'm not that good yet!"

"Well don't get me wrong or something… you are a master at this! But well honestly you still have a long way to match your sister's goddess level at cooking!" I gave Kuroneko a teasing smile.

She backed away and looked at me blushing a little bit.

"W-what's with you now complimenting me? I… I didn't do anything! S-stop it!" She looked at the plate embarrassed.

Hinata giggled a little bit and gave us a warm smile pleased.

"Well yeah… but I will get there! And you'll regret what you said just now! But it's ok… I'll be a good sister in law and will give you food from time to time okay?" She winked an eye on us.

Kuroneko and I blushed instantly, we looked at each other and then adverted our eyes on that same instant.

Hinata gave us a teasing smile and looked at Kuroneko who was trembling beside me.

"W-what are you implying Hinata? S-stop saying stupid stuff!" Kuroneko was holding the hem of her skirt with both hands and looked at the table trembling.

"Hehehe ohhh well… it's your call then Rurinee… don't get mad if I snatch this guy away then!" She looked at me with teasing eyes again and pointed at me with the spoon she was using to serve the food on the plates.

What are this girls now fighting over me? What am I? A trophy or something?!

Kuroneko froze when she heard that and looked at Hinata with an upset face, she then bit her lip and looked at me and got even more upset.

"D-do as you please as if I care..." She looked away.

Hinata giggled again and looked at me winking me an eye.

I just smiled at her awkwardly and looked at the plate without knowing what to say.

"Well… let's forget about that right now, let's eat people!" Hinata clapped her hands which startled Kuroneko and made her look at me with a really upset face.

Why the hell is she so mad at me? I didn't even said anything! It was Hinata's doing just now!

We ate and had usual chats like what happened today at school and such, but Kuroneko just gave us the usual "Ohh's" and "Ahh's" and such, she was being really serious, and she kept glaring at me with the corner of her eyes! I could feel as if a sword pierced my body every time she did this! Why is she like this?!

After some time we finished eating and I offered myself to wash the dishes. Hinata insisted Kuroneko to help me but she refused effusively and left the living room.

I was now washing the dishes while Hinata stood next to me watching me doing so. I mean she cooked but can't she help me a little bit? At least drying them?!

"Hehe well Sorataonii-chan… someone's mad at you for not defending your position heheh" Hinata elbowed me on the side which almost made me drop a plate on the sink.

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan? I didn't do anything!" I asked her confused.

"That's precisely why you are in trouble now! Are you stupid?!" She said fed up.

"Ha?! What the hell did I do? You were the one teasing her about being my sister in law and after stating you'll snatch me away Kuroneko got all mad at me!" I placed a plate on the drying pan and took the last one to wash.

Hinata hung her head and sighed in desperation.

"Really… you grownups are brainless or something I can't believe this!" She then walked out of the kitchen and let herself drop on the couch at the living room.

I looked at her confused I mean I didn't do anything wrong! She was the one teasing Kuroneko about snatching me away! And Kuroneko even said she didn't care! So she doesn't love me or something! Why is she so mad then?!

I was immerse in my little depression when Kuroneko got back to the living room. She was still wearing her uniform by the way. I didn't knew why she didn't change her outfit since she was already at home.

She stomped her way to the kitchen and stood next to me facing me with an irate face.

Hinata got up from the couch and looked at us cautiously.

I got nervous but finished washing the last plate and placed it on the drying pan.

Kuroneko gave me a towel to dry my hands and then looked at me with furious eyes.

"Are you done now?" She asked with an ice cold tone and look on her eyes.

I looked at her and backed away a little bit I feared for my life.

"Y-yes… do you need something Kuroneko?" I asked nervously.

She sighed, bit her lip and then hit me on the side with her left hand forming a fist.

"S-stupid underling… I am your master so behave like it!"

"Owww! W-wha?!" I looked at her confused.

She then looked away blushing a little bit while clenching her hands next to her.

"Y-you are mine until we remove the curse… s-so don't even think of getting away or something you got it? If you do, I will find you and torture you in the worst possible way you could imagine! Well… ten times that!" She then turned around while going all 'Humph!' on me and walked out of the kitchen.

Hinata looked at us and giggled, but let herself drop on the couch before Kuroneko was able to see her, that brat just made Kuroneko hit me really hard! She got me on that one to be honest with you guys.

"Owww…. S-sorry…" I rubbed the place she hit me, she literally just jabbed me on the kidney!

After that, she went and sat down on one of the sofas that were on the living room, she crossed her legs while she placed her left hand on the arm rest while supporting her head on her right arm which was on the other arm rest with her elbow, she looked like a freaking king bored to death thinking on who to execute publicly to entertain itself or something.

I was scared.

Hinata looked at Kuroneko and smiled at her. Kuroneko tried fending her off with her eyes but Hinata just winked her and said something with her lips but I couldn't hear or see her. Kuroneko looked at her surprised and blushed profusely and then looked away from her while whispering.

"S-shut up Hinata… m-mind your own business…"

I walked to the living room still rubbing my side while looking at Hinata with dead eyes and Kuroneko with fear.

She smiled at me and signaled me to sit next to her on the couch so I did.

I looked at Kuroneko who threw daggers at me with a really dark aura behind her… I mean what does she want me to do? Sit next to her on the floor like a dog or something?!

Hinata sighed and turned on the TV.

We all looked at with, Kuroneko still had a fed up expression towards me and didn't seem to care about the show that was being shown on the TV.

It was a trivia game, they had three contestants and they had to answer a series of questions to get money, the winner at the end of it got the money paid in cash! It was a really easy way of doing a lot of money but you had to be a freaking genius to win those things.

My little sister and I played along the show sometimes to see who knew more about the subjects, most of the time I won since I am older and I've seen more stuff on school.

But she has beaten me sometimes, she is really good with Japanese History and Geography. I just use Google for those things to be honest with you.

"Ohhh this game seems fun! Right?" Hinata asked us with a lively smile while pointing at the TV Show.

Kuroneko clicked her tongue in disagreement and waved her right hand in the air to let us know she didn't care.

"It's just a stupid trivia show Hinata… the questions there are really easy to answer…" She gave us an unimpressed look.

"Ohh is that so?" I asked her teasing her a little bit.

"Ha?! What are you implying stupid dog?!" She sat straight, placed one hand to lower her skirt and pointed at me with her other hand and gave me a defiant look.

Hinata looked at us and smiled big, she then stood up and cleared her throat to make us look at her.

"Well… why don't we just find out? Let's play along the show and see who gets the most answers right!" She pointed at both of us.

Kuroneko started trembling with a sadistic smile on her face, she looked at me with eyes full of rage.

I looked at her with a confident smile and my inner competitor took over me.

"You… are… on! Bring it!" I pointed at Kuroneko.

"Ohh you are so going down! You will learn to respect your master now stupid underling!" Kuroneko said back

She stood up and we both looked at each other with menacing eyes and full of ourselves.

"Okay then let the battle begin! Seat here both of you!" Hinata signaled us to seat next to each other on the couch in front of the TV.

Kuroneko and I looked at her nervously.

"W-why do we need to seat next to each other? Can't we just compete like this?!" Kuroneko retorted.

"Y-yeah I mean sitting like that will give me a little bit of handicap!" I added to her words.

"W-what? Handicap! W-why are you saying that stupid underling?!" Kuroneko got near me really pissed and looked at me with upset eyes, her eyebrows were trembling, and you could even notice a vein throbbing out of her forehead!

But I mean I will get distracted by her just by being like that! That's considered a handicap right?

"I… I mean…." I was at a loss of words.

"Stop it you two! Now sit right there and pay attention! The last round of questions will start soon!" Hinata gave us a serious look and sat both of us next to each other.

She was sitting on the couch Kuroneko was sitting before.

I started to get nervous I couldn't concentrate! I had her next to me and I could even feel her left arm touching my right side when I moved a little bit.

"W-why are you sitting there Hinata?!" Kuroneko asked blushing a little bit.

"Ha? Well I'll be the judge so I need to check on you guys to make sure you don't cheat or something!" She said with teasing eyes and a serious tone.

"T-this is madness!" Kuroneko answered to her desperate while looking at me nervously, she then moved a little bit to her right which created a gap between us.

"D-don't you dare trying to do something funny or you are dead you got that?!" She looked at me with dead serious eyes.

"L-like that will ever happen!" I rebuked.

"Ah?!" Kuroneko looked at me with a really angry face and clenched her fist.

I was pretty sure that throbbing vein from before exploded or something since she looked irate after what I said!

"S-stupid underling! S-shut up!" She hit me on the side again… THE SAME SIDE!

"Owww c-calm down will you?!" I grabbed where she hit me and looked at her worried.

"Stupid Akasaka…" She said while pouting and looking away from me while crossing her arms in front of her.

Hinata just giggled at us and smiled.

"Y-you are really funny together! Let's do this more often shall we?!" She gave us a thumbs up.

What are we now? A comedy show for her?!

"W-well see about that later…" Kuroneko whispered in a really low voice while looking at the screen with a serious look… but she was blushing a little bit… or maybe I was just having hallucinations for being hit so many times on my side with such force, she talked in such a low voice I am pretty sure I misheard her.

"So the next round will start in a moment! So after the question has been asked the one who knows the answer will raise its hand and I'll call your name… and will try to answer the question… if it's correct then the question goes to that person… if it's wrong… it will go to their opponent okay?" She said with an authoritative tone.

Well someone is enjoying herself playing the king right now huh?

"T-that's not fair! If someone just answers wrong the other one gets the question? But that won't confirm anything! I can just don't answer and wait for this stupid human to answer the questions all wrong and I'll win by default!" Kuroneko rebuked again.

Wow I mean… what am I a retard? Or something?

"Y-yeah! That's the same for me! I can just wait for your sister to answer everything and give me all the points for not getting one single question answered correctly!" I looked at Kuroneko with a teasing face.

She blushed out of rage and looked at me with a really upset and serious face.

"Don't come running back when I trash you with my knowledge Akasaka! You asked for it!" Kuroneko pointed at me with a serious look.

"Well let's see if that's true then! I've played like this dozens of times with my little sister and I always beat her! So I know most of the questions by know! You will perish Kuroneko!" I smiled at her with a challenging face.

"Ha?! Playing against your little sister doesn't even count! She is in middle school right now! That should be considered a felony! Y-you are the worst!" She pushed me away.

Hinata giggled again and then clapped her hands.

"Okay so please stop getting all lovey dovey in front of me and let's start the game!" she gave us a teasing smile again.

Well Hinata is teasing us waaaay too much now… I hope Kuroneko doesn't suspect anything or she will kill me for sure.

"WHAT?!" We both answered at the same time while blushing a lot.

The trivia started and we looked at the screen.

The show had a time frame where you could deliberate your answer and then you wrote it on a digital screen which after the time comes up, will show the three answers… if everyone answered correctly… all of the contestants get the money on their pocket… in the end the highest paying contestant gets the money in cash and the remaining two go on a final round to decide who will go home and who will continue on the next show.

So we had around 20 seconds to answer and then wait for the right answer to appear.

'_Okay everyone ready for the last round of questions? If you are playing at home, be prepared! This will be the last 6 questions of the show tonight! If you get them correct! Apply and play at the show! Cash prices await for you!'_

The TV host which looked like a guy on his late thirties with a lot of makeup on and a weird hair style said. The contestants were two girls and a guy, they all looked really knowledgeable honestly.

Kuroneko was trembling, but you could clearly tell she wasn't trembling out of nervousness… she was trembling with a fighting aura that could make a whole battalion chicken away from her.

I was really scared at the beginning but I had to get her to show her who is boss!

'_Okay so first question! Japan turns which of the following into renewable energy? _

_Crowd noise at sumo wrestling matches._

_Stationary bikes in spinning classes_

_Footsteps at Tokyo Train station_

_Leftover sushi rice?_

_The time starts now!'_

The room stood in silence and you could clearly see the guys giving it a really good thought about it. I had no idea of the answer and I panicked.

Kuroneko looked at me with a superiority glare and humphed at me.

"Are you really that stupid Akasaka? Wow… I think I need to reconsider you as an underling honestly…" She said with a fed up face.

"Ha?! Well I d-don't see you answering the question either!" I pointed at her.

She sighed in disappointment and looked at me with cold eyes.

"It's really simple… don't you know physics? The answer is letter C… Footsteps at Tokyo Train stations… all the steps have special flooring now! Wow you can't even figure that one out?!"

She looked at me disappointed… but hey! I never saw those special floorings she said! I will go and check them later just to be sure!

"Ahem… w-well it seems this question will go to Rurinee if she answers correct" Hinata said awkwardly.

'_Time's up everyone! Now let's see the answer! It's C! Footsteps at Tokyo train stations!'_

Kuroneko looked at me full of confidence and with a proud state.

"Ha! Like if I will ever make a mistake with such easy questions… please give us harder ones" She waved her hand to signal that one was really easy.

"W-we'll see on the next ones Kuroneko-sama…" I gave her a teasing look.

She blushed a little bit and hit me on the side softly.

"S-shut it stupid!"

We looked at the screen and the next question came up.

'_Next question is: When was the last time Mount Fuji erupted?_

_875_

_1247_

_1707_

_It has never erupted before'_

I knew that one so got my hand up before Kuroneko, who gave me a displeased stare… I just winker her an eye to tease her… she backed up a little bit and sighed.

"The last time it erupted was on 1707! I can remember that date because is the same as my mother's birthdate Hahahaha! 17th of June!" I gave them an embarrassed laugh.

"W-well… I guess it's a way of remembering a precious date huh?" Hinata answered awkwardly again.

"17th of June huh…" Kuroneko whispered with a pensive look.

"Did you said something?" I asked her confused.

She immediately looked away and pointed at me.

"N-nothing! T-that one was pure luck for sure!"

"Ha? I know the date is right! Why are you even doubting me?!"

"S-shut it and wait for the host to say the correct answer!" She sat straight and looked at the screen.

I could see a little smile on her face, is she having a good time? I looked at Hinata confused, she smiled at me and then looked at the screen.

'_The answer is… C! 1707! It has been more than 300 years since the last time it erupted! We hope it stays like that another 2,000 more years right?!' _

Everyone at the show laughed at the joke… it was… well… meh… it sounded fake honestly.

"Ha! Got cha! I pointed at Kuroneko proudly, she just looked away and clicked her tongue.

"Next question please this one doesn't count" She said with a fed up expression.

She is a bad loser after all.

"Ha? I got you fair and square!"

"Shut up! The next question if being said!" She looked at the screen.

I sighed and looked at the screen too.

'_Okay this one is more recent! Which area of Tokyo is famous for its colorful street fashion?_

_Toneri_

_Harajuku_

_Ichigaya_

_Mizue'_

Kuroneko and I got our hand at the same time.

We looked at each other with an upset expression and then looked at Hinata to wait for her deliberation of who did it faster.

She had a hard time figuring it out… you could see Kuroneko giving her steel with her eyes, she doubted about answering… but then got it together and said her verdict.

"Okay sorry Rurinee but I saw Sorata raising his hand first…" She said with a nervous but firm tone of voice.

Kuroneko opened her jaw in astonishment.

"Haha got you again! The answer is B! Harajuku! I've been there with Chuck and the gang skating and well… it's really something to see haha"

"You don't need to tell a story about why you know the answer you know? Just answer and wait for the host to say the answer" Kuroneko looked at me with really upset eyes… her hands were trembling… she was obviously containing her anger against me.

Well she is indeed a really bad loser! I am pretty sure she is embarrassed about being owned by me in front of her sister.

That's what she deserves for hitting me trice now!

"Haha sorry…. Calm down it's just a game" I answered her with a teasing smile.

"Y-you! ARGH!" Kuroneko looked away to calm down.

I looked at Hinata who had a hand on her mouth to avoid bursting into laughter while giving me a thumbs up with a shaky left hand while closing her eyes fighting the urge to laugh out loud or something.

'_The answer is: B! Harajuku! We've seen that place in a lot of our shows! And well they are really something to see right? Will I look good with a purple suit with a green shirt and an orange tie?'_

Another stupid joke let out… I was starting to get fed up of this guy honestly.

'_Okay next question! What is the average weight for top-level sumo wrestlers?_

_120 Kilograms_

_160 Kilograms_

_220 Kilograms_

_240 Kilograms'_

Kuroneko raised her hand in a snap with a confident look.

"Well that's pretty obvious it's B, 160 Kilograms… anyone beyond that weight considering their average height it's around 1.90 Meters will have a hard time moving around"

She gave me a confident look and looked at the screen while crossing her arms.

"H-how do you even know that Kuroneko?!" I asked her confused.

"Ha? It's just common sense! I can now tell you don't have any!" She pointed at me with a teasing look.

I groaned in defeat, she smiled my acknowledgement.

'_The answer is B! 160 Kilograms! But a lot of pro sumo wrestlers strive to get as fat as they can! But you know what they say… mass plus agility almost out take mass alone! Hahaha'_

Aaaaand another bad joke… although this one had more logic as Kuroneko said.

"Well that's 2 and 2… let's see who gets the last two questions! Do your best! This is so awesome!" Hinata had her eyes lid with amazement you could see she was having a really good time.

We looked at Hinata and smiled… we then saw the screen again.

'_Okay the next question is a nature one! Really tricky! What is the Japanese macaque's claim to fame?'_

Kuroneko looked at me with a really excited look and raised her hand.

"Kukuku… that's another simple one… obviously it's because it's the northernmost non-human primate on the planet" She answered with a nonchalant voice while looking unimpressed about the question.

"Ha? D-do we even have that in Japan? Wow I didn't know!" I answered amazed.

Kuroneko looked at me with a displeased look and sighed while placing grabbing her glabella with her index and thumb displeased.

"D-don't they teach you anything at your classroom Akasaka really? That was a question on last biology mid-term exam!"

I looked at her with a pensive look and then sighed.

"Nope… can't remember that at all ahahah" I placed a hand on the back of my head while laughing it off.

"Huh? You're not on the same classroom?" Hinata asked confused.

We both looked at her confused.

"Huh? Yes… didn't we told you before? She is in class A and I'm in class B" I answered while looking at Kuroneko who didn't seem to care about me talking about that information, she looked at the screen for the answer to appear.

"Ohh you guys must feel so lonely…" Hinata made a sad expression…. She was faking it anyways.

"W-what are you saying? I couldn't be happier that this… brainless thing… is away from me! I can feel I'm getting more stupid just by being next to him" Kuroneko said with a fed up expression.

Wow she is really bashing it over me! I need to ask Hinata to stop teasing us or she will snap and kill me or something because of that!

"Hahah wow you are so mean Kuroneko! I wouldn't like to be in the same class as you either you know? We would just quarrel all the time! I'd be suspended for a whole year by know hahahah" I smiled at them to calm Kuroneko down.

Kuroneko trembled a little bit and didn't say a word, she just looked at the screen with a sad expression, but she was concealing it almost perfectly.

"Haha don't say those mean things you two… you guys get along better than I thought" She teased us again.

This is getting out of hands! Someone call their house and distract this monster from breaking havoc!

"Don't say stupid things Hinata! L-like I enjoy being w-with this useless human!" She said with a displeased look on her face.

Wow she hates me that much? I want to die already.

"But you made him your underling Rurinee! Whatever that means…" Hinata counterattacked.

Kuroneko froze and didn't answer, she was going to say something but words couldn't come out of her mouth.

She was about to try again when the answer was said on the screen.

'_Well the answer is… It's the most northern non-human primate on the whole planet! Just imagine it with Santa delivering gifts! Hahaha'_

"See? Easy question… wow Akasaka… your intellect is really low… do you only know how to skateboard or something?" Kuroneko said with a teasing tone of voice

So she is looking down on me now? Well I hope I can get the last question and get back to her!

I didn't say a word and Kuroneko smiled pleased, well she loves looking down on me huh?

I will make sure she doesn't do that in the future! She will see!

I clenched my hand as an auto promise and then looked at Kuroneko smiling.

She blushed and looked away while whispering.

"S-such cheap methods… I can't believe it…" She looked at the screen.

"Huh wha?" I didn't finish and the guy said the last question.

'_Okay last question! This one will decide which one of you will get the cash price! Give it your best! The question is: Why are women banned from performing Japanese kabuki?'_

Before the guy was able to even say the possible answers Kuroneko stood up and looked at me with a sadistic smile while trembling a lot and holding herself to calm down.

"Kukukuku… I… I've got you Akasaka… the answer to that question is really simple… History 101… Because of the Samurai getting involved with the actresses that was a really bad thing on those times… I don't get it why since they were just b-being in love…" She blushed on that last part and said it with a really low voice.

She then got back to her normal self and pointed at me.

"I got you! You've lost stupid underling! Meager human! Hahaha!" Kuroneko pointed at me with a big smile, she had a good time while crushing me on this trivia game.

"D-don't get ahead of yourself Kuroneko! The answer hasn't been said yet!" I pulled her to the couch by the hand she was pointing at me and made her sit next to me.

"Kyah!" She made a little cry while I pulled her down next to me.

Hinata just giggled and looked at both of us.

"Well I guess Rurinee is right… I saw that on class the other day so she will win for sure hehe" Hinata said this with a weird expression as if she was happy for her sister but also sad for me.

She is so kind hearted I guess that's why I like to be around her too.

"Tsk! You are no match for me" She said with teasing eyes.

"Y-yeah well let's play Siscalypse and see who is better!" I answered with a challenging voice.

Kuroneko flinched and looked at me irate.

"Y-you! That won't prove nothing! You are stupid deal with it!" She pointed at me with a shaky finger.

The TV host said the last answer and Kuroneko was right, so she got me 4 on 2 at this trivia game.

Hinata smiled at both of us and laughed.

"Hahahaha this was really fun… y-you guys are hilarious!" She wiped a tear from her eye.

Kuroneko and I looked at each other and smiled blushing a little bit… at least we were able to give Hinata a good time too.

Before we were able to say something the phone rang.

"Huh who is it at this time?" Kuroneko stood up and left the room to answer the phone.

"Well Sorataonii-chan! You are quite a good person handling Rurinee! I am pretty sure a wedding grows near!" She winked me an eye.

"W-what are you saying? Hahaha l-like that will ever happen!" I looked away embarrassed.

But before Hinata was able to answer Kuroneko rushed to the living room with a worried face.

"What's wrong Rurinee someone is stalking you over the phone?"

I got worried and stood up but before I was able to say something Kuroneko rushed next to me.

"My mother… she said they are on their way back… they will arrive in less than 5 minutes and they don't know you are here!" She was really worried.

"Ohh boy!" Hinata stood up and looked at me worried.

"W-what's wrong am I not allowed to be here?" I asked confused while they pushed me away from the living room.

"I-it's not that Soratanii…" Hinata let her tongue slip and Kuroneko glared at her upset.

"It's just that we didn't said we were having someone over Akasaka-san… they will get upset if they know we got a boy here without letting them know" She seemed really sad about me leaving.

But well everything had to come to an end.

"Hey its ok don't sweat it! We can hang out later after school or something okay! I'm leaving then! Have a nice night and thanks a lot Hinata-chan! Keep on getting better at cooking!" I smiled at her, she blushed and fidgeted while looking at the ground.

Kuroneko sighed and smiled at me.

"T-thanks for the great time Akasaka… I'll see you later at school okay?" She gave me a shy smile.

Now this is the Kuroneko I love! Well it's not that I don't love all her! But I like this way of being more.

"T-thanks for letting me into your house again… I really had a great time Kuroneko… see you at school okay… I'm off now" I smiled at her… she smiled back at me.

Hinata looked at me with an uneasy look, as if she wanted to say something but didn't knew how or something.

"See you later too Hinata-chan… have a nice night, thanks for everything!" I waved her goodbye she just looked at me while clenching both her hands on her back.

"Y-yeah… see you later Sorata… be careful back home!"

"Sure! I'll see you girls later! Have a nice night!"

I left the house and took my skateboard with me. I walked a little bit from their house in case their parents arrived or something and before I was able to place my skateboard on the floor I heard some steps getting near really fast.

"Sorataonii-chaaaaan! W-wait!"

I looked back to see who called me, but I knew already who it was… but before I was able to say anything… I felt something warm and soft on my left cheek which was pressed swiftly with a little bit too much force from the inertia.

As you guys can now imagine… While I was turning around… Hinata jumped over me and kissed me on the cheek… she then landed and stood there looking at me innocently while moving from side to side with her hands on her back blushing a little bit.

I looked at her in awe and placed my hand on my newly kissed cheek.

"W-what's w-wrong with you!?" I pointed at her in shock.

"Tehee!" She smiled at me while leaning forward.

"It's a thank you gift for today and also… it's for you to mentally prepare for when Rurinee start using her curses on you later" She winked me an eye.

I looked at her in awe and froze. I couldn't even imagine Kuroneko kissing me on the cheek or something! That would be like out of this world! If that happens I will faint on that same instant!

I started trembling while fantasizing with that when Hinata got next to me and waved on my face.

"Heeey Sorataonii-chaaan! S-stop thinking perverted things with my sister and look at me!"

I snapped out of it and looked at Hinata confused.

"S-sorry… and I wasn't thinking perverted things! It's just that k-kissing…" I blushed and looked away.

"Hehe you are really cute Sorataonii-chan! I know why my sister loves you that much as I said before… so don't worry and confess already!" She pouted in desperation.

I smiled at her and calmed down.

"W-well I hope I can manage to do that soon hehehe…" I blushed.

"It all depends on you Sorataonii-chan! Now! I have to go before my parents arrive! They are close already! See you later! Take care thanks for everything!" She waved me goodbye and rushed back to her house.

I just sighed and smiled, then turned around and started running on the street since only one car was passing by when I jumped and placed the skateboard on my feet before landing on it and kicked the floor.

When I did this I can really swear I heard someone saying 'Wow Soratanii-chan! So cool!' from around the place… but the only thing next to me when I did this… was a Black Toyota Camry who happened to pass by and that's pretty much it.


	11. Chapter 11

Volume 2, Chapter 11: Otaku Girls Unite!

I'm at home right now, it's around 7 pm and we are about to have dinner.

My dad arrived around 5 minutes ago and we are waiting for him to come down.

Mom did a hot pot today since it's kind of chilly. I don't like cold that much since I can't skateboard as well as when it's warm. I just feel my body frozen.

"Hey Onii-chan, what are you looking at your cellphone?" Said my little sister from the kitchen.

"Ahh nothing, just some posts at some websites about skateboarding, why?"

Before I could notice, she was in front of me looking me in awe while blushing and pointing at me or well at my cellphone to be more precise.

"W-what?" I asked with a disgruntled voice.

"W-wha… what's the meaning of t-this Onii-chan!" Ichigo kneeled down in front of me and looked at my cellphone.

Then it rang the bell… the picture!

I looked at the back of my cellphone and saw the picture Kuroneko stuck there around three weeks ago. I had placed a protective plastic sticker to avoid it falling off or something.

I looked at Ichigo nervous and started looking around to look for something to divert her attention. Nothing out of the usual so I was screwed.

"A-ahh t-that Hahah it's a picture" I looked at her nervously.

Ichigo blushed and got near and took my cellphone, she locked the screen and looked at the picture.

My mother in the other hand, started giggling at me from the dinner table.

I looked at her asking for her help with a really concerned face. She smiled and stood up.

"W-what are you doing with this girl? Is she a school mate? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend and didn't tell me Onii-chan! I demand an answer and if she is introduce her to me!" She was hitting me with everything she had huh?

"I… ah… she's…" I was at a loss of words, this girl just got me cornered and I couldn't defend myself.

My mother came to the rescue and sat next to me on the couch, she closed her eyes and crossed her legs and her arms in front of her.

"I know Ichigo… I asked him the same, but he states she is a friend from his school club which asked him for help on how to use those photo booths that are popular now"

Ichigo looked at our mother and then looked at me.

"I-is that true Onii-chan?"

She made a little puppy face I was about to melt from her cuteness! But I won't fall on this cheap trick!

"Yes she is, I just made fun of her with the pose, that's all, but since I lost a bet, she placed it there for people to make fun of me, that's all, honest"

My mom looked at me, then looked at each other and then started giggling.

"Ohh son, you are so naïve!" My mother covered her mouth with a hand to avoid making so much noise.

"Haha Onii-chan! Doing those kind of "bets" at your age? And you even trusted her? She must be crazy for you hehehe you are my loved Onii-chan and if she wants to date you, she needs to be approved by me!"

My dad entered the room and heard the last part.

He looked at me proudly and then sat in the front couch from us.

"So Sorata… you have a girlfriend now?" He gave it a little thought and then looked at me dead serious.

"I know you are on that age already… but please take care of yourself and the lady, and don't mess up at school or I'll make you break up with her! Do you understand?"

I looked at everyone while blushing a lot.

"B-but she is not my girlfriend!" I looked at the celling while I yelled that to avoid any of their stares.

"Onii-chan she likes you, c'mon!" Ichigo said with a teasing face

"Dad look at her, she is pretty cute!" that was my mom!

My mother signaled him to get near her since she had my cellphone with her. My dad looked at me interested and walked next to her and saw the picture.

He did an approval face and then went next to me and placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"You have good tastes son… please take care of her and be a good boyfriend… but finish school and don't do stupid things! Understood?!"

I blushed like a tomato and felt light headed I was about to faint from embarrassment.

"So, what's her name Son? We need to know her parents and talk about future you know"

My dad is now bullying me too? Is this even fair?! Ohh god! Someone help me!

"Ohh Onii-chan has a friend he calls Kuroneko, Chuck-san told me the other day! Is this her, Onii-chan?"

That damn Chuck! I will make him pay for this!

"Y-yes that's her, but w-we are not going out! S-she is just a friend really!" I pleaded mercy with my eyes to everyone.

Everyone looked at me with a teasing face. Even my dad! He is super serious! Why is he doing this! I am being ganked by my family!

"Kuroneko? Is that a nickname?" Said my mother while looking at the picture with a pensive face.

"Well she does indeed have black hair, she is too cute for you son" My dad said while looking at the picture, he even put on his spectacles to look at her better.

"Yes she is indeed cute and she is my friend please believe me! And her real name is Ruri Gokou"

I sighed, they are over me I'll just tell them what I want to end this.

"Ohh Gokou… I know a Gokou from a company that sell polymers and such, I'll ask him"

"Don't! I don't know her parents! It will be so embarrassing dad!"

"So you date her without her parent's approval son?" Said my mom with a concerned face.

"Onii-chan that's not correct! You need to go and ask permission to date her cute daughter! Don't be so carefree!"

I wanted to run away but I wasn't able to! I was cornered by everyone in my family!

On the other hand I was really happy they were okay I had a girlfriend… well in case Kuroneko agreed dating me I guess they will be ok with it and approve us.

"I've already told you guys she is not my girlfriend, she is just my friend!"

"Onii-chan stop neglecting the obvious! You guys like each other just date her! Or are you perhaps waiting for her to confess!" She said this with a shocked face. "Y-you are so sharp Onii-chan!"

"We are not dating and she is just a friend! C'mon guys! The hot pot will get cold!" I rebuked trying to divert their attention.

"Ohh that's true! We need to eat now, everyone wash and get to the table"

Said my mother, she winked an eye to me. I almost cried to thank her with my eyes.

After this really really reeeeaaaaallyyyy uncomfortable situation, we ate dinner and watched TV for a while, they kept teasing me on romantic scenes and such it was so embarrassing!

I'll have to tell Kuroneko this to tease her more and such. On the past few days I've texted her about random stuff and we've gone to eat upstairs a couple of times. Most of the time I eat with everyone at the club, since Ryuu always eat at the student council.

I am pretty sure they have a chef there or something.

I've also been texting Hinata about how we are doing, she insist every time to make her sister happy and to take care of her, she is really trusty.

Kinomoto-san and Hideki are officially dating, since he is about to leave, she expects everything to run smoothly and she even got a part time job to go and visit him overseas.

Kuroneko and I see them as a perfect romantic couple. I hope we can be like that one day well... not with each other… or at least I don't think she does think about us like that.

After all that chaotic TV watching… well it was chaotic for me since I was the one being picked on.

I went to my room and changed my clothes to sleep.

"I need to text Kuroneko about this… or should I tell her later in person?" I said while giving it a thought

Before I was able to answer myself someone knocked at the door.

"_More bullying about my not girlfriend? Really?"_ I sat on the bed with a fed up face.

"Yes… who is there? Come in"

The door opened with a little creak and my little sister appeared on the frame.

"Onii-chan… I need your help" She gave me a shy look while grabbing a piece of paper on her hands.

What does she want? She wants to know more about Kuroneko right?!

"What do you want Ichigo? I've already told you Kuroneko is not my girlfriend, so forget about it already"

My little sister walked into my room and jumped over my bed on my side.

I moved away and sat on the chair on the side to my desk.

"Onii-chan… do you know how to use SNS?"

She looked at me while handing me over a paper she printed earlier.

"Otaku Girls Unite?" I read this while scratching my head with my other hand.

"What's this?" I asked confused

"Just read the whole thing!" She sat on the edge of my bed waiting for me to read it while moving her legs forward and backward.

I sighed and read the whole thing.

"Otaku Girls Unite, an anime fan club for girls only" Well that excludes me just from the beginning I guess.

"We want all newcomers to get to know each other and have fun! Please come to our offline meeting tomorrow at the Pretty Garden Café in Akiba"

I continued reading the whole thing which just had some rules you had to follow to be part of the reunion, which also needed you to register at an SNS website to be able to go.

"So… this meeting… I guess you want to go?" I placed the paper on the desk.

My little sister looked at me concerned.

"D-do you think it's not a good idea?" She asked while leaning forward a little bit

"Well… do you even know someone there?"

I turned on my computer to start looking for the website.

"No… I just have been talking to some girls from the club about Meruru, Kiririn is the most knowledgeable of all" She answered with a face full of happiness.

I guess she is good friends with her?

"Kiririn… it sounds familiar" I gave it a little thought but no one rang the bell.

"You know them Onii-chan? Isn't this place for girls only?" She trembled a little bit and looked at me concerned while pointing at me.

"D-don't tell me Onii-chan pretends to be a girl online?!"

I almost fell off the chair from that accusation! Who the hell does she think I am or what?!

"W-what the hell are you talking about? Of course not! I don't pretend being a girl online! I don't even know this kind of closed groups! Where did you find it?"

She got back and sat with her back against the wall while hugging her legs in front of her.

"Well I was online surfing the web and saw this banner on a website about Meruru and got in to see what was all that about"

I looked at her displeased. I have already told her to not do that! Do you guys even know how many people get scammed like that? Or how easy it is to take away your identity online?

"Ichigo… what have I told you about doing that online without checking the source of the website?"

Ichigo trembled a little bit and gave me an awkward wry.

"A-aahhh… s-sorry Onii-chan! Don't get mad at me! I was just attracted to the thing! And nothing bad happened! I haven't even registered or anything"

I sighed at her.

"Get over here… let's check the website together at least I can help you find out if the website is legit or not"

"Yay! I love you Onii-chan!"

Ichigo jumped off the bed and stood next to me.

"Go and get a chair or something!"

She looked at me confused.

"Why can't I just sit on your lap?" She looked at me innocently

This girl… what is she planning? Does she even know how to measure personal space?

"I won't be able to look at the screen correctly! Just get a chair!"

My little sister looked at me disappointed and walked to her room.

After a little bit she came back with her laptop.

"Let's just use my computer then" and she sat on the bed again signaling me to sit on by her side.

"My computer is way faster than yours! Why do we need to use your laptop?" I rebuked

"Because it's my website finding and I want to register if possible and leave the password safe in here!" She pointed at her laptop

"Ichigo you need to stop relying on that feature of the explorer and start remembering your passwords. I know using different ones is really a good practice but if something happens to your computer what will you do?"

I sat on her side while she gave it a little thought to what I asked her.

"Well I'll just start recovering my accounts one by one"

"That's so inefficient…"

I looked at the screen since Ichigo had already typed the address and the website was loading.

"There! The website is legit look at it!" Ichigo handed me her laptop, which was a little 14" Fujitsu laptop, she purchased some Meruru stickers and placed them on it. It also had a Vans off the Wall! Sticker I placed when we started our sticker battle.

Which by the way I haven't told her that I've already found out the thing.

"So… let's see" I navigated to the Otaku Girls Unite part of the website, this thing was like a Reddit but it had a forum look and was more organized.

After a couple of clicks I was able to find the portal. Now I had to look for the information about the meeting.

"Ohh it's registered users only" Ichigo said with a sad voice.

"Well it's a clever way of protecting the people going to the meeting, that way people won't be able to get general information about the meet" I looked at the basic information that was displayed on the website, which was the same information Ichigo had printed out already.

"Now, let's register and give it a look Onii-chan!"

I looked at her fed up. It was around 10:30 PM and she wanted to surf the web with me like that? I am tired after all that bullying!

"Ok just registering and a quick look to see if the meet is legit or not"

"Thanks Onii-chan!"

She hugged me sideways from the neck, I felt something…. Soft… on my side, so I moved away and made her sit right.

"D-don't cling on people like that Ichigo!"

"Huh? Why not? You are my Onii-chan! It's ok! You can feel aaaall you want! But don't touch or I'll kill you" She gave me a teasing look.

"Like hell I'd even be interested on that!"

My little sister just giggled.

"You are so pure Onii-chan. That's why Kuroneko-chan loves you I'm pretty sure"

I froze and looked at the screen which was asking me to create a new user name. My heart started beating like crazy, does she even likes me like that? I don't know… she's hinted me… but it's not 100% sure! Maybe she is just being a good person and I am confusing it with love.

"S-she doesn't love me, s-stop saying that"

My little sister smiled and leant over me, she placed her head on my shoulder.

"What do you like about her Onii-chan?"

I looked at her blushing a lot! What's with this kid? Is she like Hinata or something?

"W-what are you talking about Ichigo? I d-don't like her! S-she is just a friend!" I looked at the screen and tried concentrating on the simple task of creating a user name.

This has to be the most difficult username creation I've ever experienced.

"Ahh it's ok Onii-chan I won't force you to tell me… just do it when you feel ready, but don't date anyone of you don't let me know them before okay?!"

Ichigo gave me a dead serious look. She is indeed serious! Well at least she cares about me.

"Yes yes… now we need to create a user!"

"Ahm… how about… Ichigoichi?" She gave me a thoughtful look while trying to come out with other names.

"W-what kind of username is that?"

"I like it! Just use it!"

I was able to successfully create the account.

"Hey… how could you speak with people if you weren't registered already?"

Ichigo looked at the screen while thinking of how to answer, so I guessed she has used an account before.

"W-well I used a friend's account… t-that's all"

I gave her a concerned look.

How could someone be so irresponsible! Kids get molested a lot online because of that!

"Y-you have a user name right?" I looked at her with an upset face.

"N-no really it's a friend's account! We created a user name to try out some features of the website at school!"

She looked serious.

"Ok ok… now you've created a username and I placed my email on it so if you lose the password I will help you recover it, I've also set up alerts and locked your account to prevent people from sending you private messages and such! You are warned!" I answered while giving her a dead serious look.

"W-what? I am not 9 years old!" Ichigo pouted her mouth.

"I don't care! I need to protect you online! Even if it's a legit website there are a lot of fake people outside there who will try to get you"

Ichigo looked at me while blushing a lot and clung on me again.

"You are such a cool and dependent Onii-chan! Thanks a lot!" She kissed me on the cheek.

I just fended her off.

"Let me type!"

Yeah that's how we get along, that's how we were educated, to rely on the other to never be alone.

I confirmed the account and was able to enter the website now. I looked at the information about the place were the meet was going to take place.

"Okay so it states here that the meet will be held on a maid café called Pretty Garden in Akiba at 3 PM they will meet at the JK Bus stop and continue from there. You need to register here to be able to get more detailed information, since you will get an email from a mod"

"Do it! Register! I want to go and meet Meruru fans too!"

Ichigo pressed against my back and peeked her head from a side to look, her hands were both on my shoulders for support.

"W-what you really intend on going there?"

"Yes! I want to know more people! Please!"

"Have you asked mom for permission about it?"

"I don't need it! You will come with me!" Ichigo said while hugging me from the back while kind of trying to choke me.

"W-wha… *cough* I-Ichigooo I can't breathe!" I tapped her forearm to let her know I needed to breathe in.

"O-Onii-chann will come with me to the meet since he loves me a lot right?" She gave me a dead stare.

I understood I had to go and had no other options left.

I could always let her be on the meet and I'll just go and goof around Akiba while I wait.

"Okay I will go, p-please let me go!"

Ichigo smiled and let me go while jumping to the ground excited.

"You are the best Onii-chan!"

"W-what? You almost choked me to death!"

I took some air to calm down.

"No I wasn't! I just gave you a big hug! Right? RIGHT?!" She placed her face in front of mine while giving me that dreadful stare again.

I was fearing for my life! Who is this girl and what happened to my cute Ichigo?!

"Okay… yeah sure… now… do you even know how to get there?"

Ichigo looked at me while thinking… she did a face that demonstrated she was giving it a really serious thought.

"N-no I don't know… do you know that place? Is there an online map?"

"Let's look online or something"

I checked for information on a search engine and had different versions of where the place was.

But nothing was exact.

"T-there's not too many information… I guess the place is pretty underground or it's new"

"Awww… how are you going to help me get there then?!"

"Why don't you just wait at the bus station for everyone to arrive?"

Ichigo backed a little bit and gave me an alarmed look

"I can't do that! I need to look at the place before to know where the key places are like the restroom and the emergency exit and such!"

Wow she is clever! Way to go Ichigo! I am so proud!

"Well that's true"

I started thinking if I knew who I could ask… after 10 nanoseconds I got her in my mind.

"Kuroneko…" I whispered.

"Did you say something Onii-chan?"

I looked at her nervously I didn't want her to know I thought of Kuroneko for help since she will start teasing me again.

"N-nah let me investigate on my desktop… now go to your room and I'll let you know when I am done, register to go to the meeting at your room"

"Why do you need to do it there? And why can't we look for information together?"

I didn't want her to see I sent Kuroneko a text message. I wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Just let me look for it! I need to check other websites and you can't see them!"

"Onii-chan you can't watch porn! You are underage!"

"I am not going to watch porn! Just go away already! Shoo!" I shooed her off.

Ichigo groaned and took her laptop with her.

"Stupid Onii-chan! I hate you!"

She closed the door and left.

I relaxed.

"I guess I can ask her… she told me once she knew all the stores around"

I took my cellphone.

I looked at the time, it was 11:02 PM.

"Hmm it's kind of late… should I text her?" I said while scratching my head.

"Dah… I'll just ask her, maybe she does know, if she doesn't answer I'll assume she is sleeping and I'll investigate later, I can try asking a moderator"

I took my cellphone, unlocked the screen and created a new text message for Kuroneko.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Question_

_Body: Hey Kuroneko how are you doing, are you awake?'_

I sent the message.

"I'll try getting more info about that café while she answers me" I unlocked my computer.

I got a reply right away.

"Wow, she is indeed awake! What is she doing?"

I looked at my cellphone confused and nervous.

Yeah, texting her still got me nervous, and we've been doing this for a long time now.

I opened the message which was indeed from her.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Re Question_

_Body: Well I was indeed recharging my dark powers with a special alchemical mixture of dragon blood, dark matter and mana, but I guess I can spare a little bit of time for my partner in the mirror world. What do you need Akasaka?'_

I looked at the text and scratched my head. "Chemical mixture of liquids? What the hell does that mean?" I tried looking on the web for a meaning but I just got nonsensical answers.

I just replied.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Re: Question_

_Body: Hey sorry if I interrupted you! I didn't mean that! We can talk later don't worry!'_

"I'd better let her know I want to talk if she can. If she feels pressured I'm pretty sure she will get mad" I said to myself while remembering how she looked when she thought I was stalking her on Akiba… well… actually I was indeed tailing her. But don't tell her!

I got an answer right away.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Question_

_Body: I was taking a bath Akasaka… I am over now… what do you need assistance with? Is it a new method of curse removal? Or you found an angel somewhere?'_

I looked at the screen and got even more confused.

"W-what is she trying to say? Ohh god I need to get infected with Chuunibyou to understand this girl…" I scratched my head again.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Question_

_Body: Err nope, that's something we investigate together right? I don't even know how to distinguish an angel. But well… I wanted to ask you about a place in Akiba'_

I sent the message.

"I just hope she doesn't get mad because I'm not following her in this weird game of angels and demons" I scratched my head and stood up to stretch

I then got into the website I helped Ichigo to create an account.

"Let's see more about this place"

I started checking the website, it was a regular SNS forum, it had sections, the one of Meruru was full of pictures and such, and they even had an H section!

"Who the hell would turn on by watching porn of a little kid, c'mon!" I gave the screen a disgusted look while changing places.

I then got to the one that had the reunion information.

"Hmm the moderator's nickname is Saori Bajeena… that sounds pretty familiar" I said this while giving it a thought. I was sure I heard that name before.

I started shuffling the pages of a magazine on my side while trying to remember where I've heard that name.

I looked at my cellphone contacts to check if someone had that name. But none of them had that name.

And then it came back to me like a flash.

"Kuroneko's friend! Saori! Yes! She introduced to me like Saori right? But did she say her last name?" I wasn't able to remember that information.

"Damn it! I can't remember! Did she even told me her last name? I mean Kirino told me her last name was Kousaka right?" I tried remembering all the things we talked that day and everything I did but I wasn't able to remember.

Kuroneko answered me.

"I'll just have to ask her I guess"

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Store?_

_Body: You can't even distinguish such a normal thing?! I need to train you more Akasaka… I can't have a partner that is so unskilled! Its ok, we can start when we go to Akihabara. You are still going with me right? About the store you want to know, is it a comic store? Or they sell DVD's or do you know the name?'_

I sighed and gave an awkward wry to the screen.

"S-she is indeed really into this… I'll just have to learn about it or something"

I answered her.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Re: Store?_

_Body: Sorry I guess I'll have to train harder, I'm counting on you! Hehe Now… well yeah I did promise you I'll go with you right? I won't bail on a friend don't worry. And well it's a café named Pretty Garden, do you know it? Ohh by the way… what's Saori's last name? Is it Bajeena? Although that's not a Japanese name right? Is it a handle name? Do you know it?'_

I sent the message and continued surfing the web.

I stretched on the chair and stood up. "I'll go to drink some water" I took my cellphone and walked downstairs. My mother was cleaning the kitchen but my father was gone to their room now.

"Hey mom, you want some help?"

I grabbed a towel.

My mother looked at me really happy and gave me a warm smile while washing the dishes. She looked at the stove. "You can help me by cleaning it, it has already cooled off, but be careful anyways"

"Sure why not, you want me to just clean the spills and such right?"

"Yes please"

I started cleaning the stove while she washed the dishes.

"So… son…" My mom gave me a little smirk

Ohh boy here we go again! More bullying I am pretty sure.

"Y-yes mom?"

"Do you really don't like this girl you have on that picture?"

My mother pointed at my cellphone which was facing down on the kitchen counter.

I looked at it while cleaning a spot and didn't react. They had bullied me that much I just got used to it already. Although it was still uncomfortable.

"Mom I've already told you she is just a friend. That's all… why do you guys insist that much?"

I moved another burner away and continued cleaning.

"Well Sorata… you are on that age and well I saw you guys pretty close to each other, so I thought she was really your girlfriend, I was worried but also pretty happy you know" My mom looked through the window with teary eyes.

"I-I can't let my little baby leave the house already! I-It's too soon!" My mother was just overreacting as I thought.

"Mom I won't leave this place… until I graduate from High School and go to university c'mon!" I placed my hands on my waist while giving her a fed up stare. She was really annoying sometimes!

But I still love my mom! Don't get me wrong.

"Well Sorata if you ever find someone you love, please tell me right away! I am pretty sure she will be a really beautiful and nice girl" She gave me a warm smile and then continued washing the dishes.

I looked at her in awe… Is she implying I need to get a girlfriend?! So if I make Kuroneko my girlfriend she will approve it?! I am so glad to hear that guys!

"W-well m-mom… w-what will happen if I do li…" I got interrupted by my cellphone which started ringing.

My mom and I looked at it pretty confused.

"Who the hell is at this hour?!" I grabbed the phone and instantly froze.

"What's wrong son?" My mother approached and looked at the screen.

"Ohh hoooo that's interesting…" She gave me a teasing smile

The phone kept ringing, if I didn't answer it will go to voice mail.

Should I answer? Should I wait later and call her back? Maybe she will go to sleep if I don't answer. Those thoughts ran wild on my mind.

"Answer her! It must be important!"

I snapped out of it and smiled at her nervously and picked up the call.

"Y-yes?!" I answered with a low voice.

"Ahh… A-akasaka? S-sorry for calling this late…" said the voice on the other side of the line.

It was Kuroneko, the other side of the line was pretty silent. I could even hear her breathing. That was kind of sexy.

My mother smiled at me and whispered. "Take your time… I'm going upstairs… don't stay too late talking to her… every girl needs her beauty sleep okay?" And winked me an eye and left the room.

"A-ahh… hello? Akasaka are you there?" An urging voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"S-sorry Kuroneko… I spaced out a little bit! W-what's wrong? Why are you calling this late? Do you need help? Something happened?!" I answered worried while going outside to the side yard.

I stepped out and the cold breeze hit me on the face. It felt really good but I also started getting cold…

"N-no! Sorry I can call you tomorrow if you like" Her voice changed its tone to sorrow.

Hearing that sweet voice over the phone was the best thing ever, it was so reassuring and it also kept me at ease. I instantly felt how my body warmed just by hearing it.

"Hey no! It's ok… If you don't have a problem with calling me this late, I'm ok with it, what's up my maiden of darkness?" I smiled while using a teasing tone of voice.

"W-wha?! S-stop saying that stupid! You are even smiling on the other side of the line r-right? Y-you teaser… what's up with that?!"

I just loved hearing her.

"Ahem... w-well I needed to ask you about this message you sent me" Said a troubled Kuroneko, she was at a place with no echo capabilities, the place sounded really silent.

"Kuroneko are you at a hospital or something? It's pretty calm there I can even hear your breathing"

I little gasp could be heard and then complete silence.

"Ahh… hello? Kuroneko? Are you there?" I said while moving more into the front yard since I was pretty sure a cellphone cell antenna was near there.

"Stupid Akasaka… Y-you are a really troublesome partner you know that?!"

I smiled while walking around the place.

"Hehe s-sorry you are the one who selected me as her partner, s-so don't complain"

"Kuh! Y-you… n-now! Let's forget about that for a little bit! Answer me something!"

"Yeah? I don't have a girlfriend, happy?"

I heard another gasp and then silence again.

"C-could y-you please stop being that silly?! I am being serious here Sorata!"

I stopped and looked at the sky… "Sorata… it sounds so cute coming from you…" I whispered.

"W-what did you said you freaking pervert?!"

"Ahh haha no-nothing… b-but you can call me whatever, its ok" I sat at the front door stair case

"S-stop it already! I-I wanted to ask you something about the café you said on your message"

"Hehe s-sorry I was just happy to hear you, I won't say anything stupid now… what do you want to know?"

I could hear a little contained giggle, it sounded as if someone giggled while pressing their hands over their mouth or using a pillow or something.

"W-why are you asking me about this place? Do you plan to go there or something? And why are you asking me about Saori's last name?" Said a really nervous Kuroneko. Her voice was shaky as hell.

I guess it's something important to her? I'll just tell her the truth.

"W-well… hehe it's not me Kuroneko… my little sister asked me about something today and she wanted info about that, well just the café part"

"I see… your little sister found the group huh?" She sounded really surprised.

I made a surprised gasp and looked at the door since I thought I heard someone coming this way.

"W-what? T-the group? Y-you know it?!" I asked her.

Kuroneko sighed and then cleared her throat and started whispering.

"H-hold on… someone's coming"

I could hear how she kind of took the cellphone with her hand and I guess hid it somewhere.

"W-who's there?" A nervous Kuroneko could be heard at the distance.

"I guess she slid the cellphone on a pocket, under a pillow or something?"

"A-Ahh Rurinee… I am sorry I thought I heard you talking and I went to check on you… you're not having perverted dreams with Soratanii again right?" said a really teasing voice. I knew who it was.

I blushed profusely, w-what did I just heard? That was Hinata right? Ohh god I will so ask her about that, what's with her?!

"W-what? S-shut up Hinata! T-that's n-not true! W-what are you talking about! D-don't be that stupid! H-he is my partner in this world of darkness that's all!" Kuroneko was clearly on a pinch you could hear her with a really shaky and nervous tone of voice

"Haha don't try to fool me Rurinee! I heard you the other day while sleeping you were shaking under the bed sheets while saying 'Ohh S-sorata… wh-what are you doing?! P-please n-no not t-there…"

"S-shut up! Y-youuu! You are dead Hinata! Come here!"

"Aa-aaahhh! P-please don…!" The call ended.

The last part sounded as if Kuroneko did something and a blunt sound got over to the cellphone which made the call to drop. I guess the cellphone fell from the place it was being hidden or something?

That was a pretty good impersonation of Kuroneko…

But really what the hell, she is going waaay too overboard…

"Does she really have dreams like that with me?" I blushed profusely. I've obviously had some… nothing bad really I promise I am clean and serious with her! Don't judge me I do love her!

"I guess she won't be calling back ehhe I'll just go inside"

I started walking to the side door, I entered it and closed the door and my cellphone vibrated.

I changed it to avoid being noisy at night.

It was Kuroneko, a cold shiver went down my spine and I felt a knot on my stomach being formed I felt light headed and sat on the couch.

I answered her nervously.

"Y-yes? H-hello?"

I heard someone heavy breathing on the other side of the line and you could also kind of distinguish some sobbing.

Is she crying?!

"H-hello? Kuroneko? Are you all right?"

"T-tell me Akasaka… d-did you heard t-that?!" A really nervous voice came from the telephone speaker, she was really embarrassed.

I'll help her out and act the fool.

"Huh? Heard what? I could barely even understand a word about what you were talking about… where did you even placed your cellphone?!" I asked her with a relaxed voice to calm her down

"I… I can't tell you that! F-forget it okay? B-but honest? Y-you didn't hear anything?" Her voice changed from being embarrassed to a sweet innocent worried one.

Ohh my god! What kind of face is she doing right now?! I wanted to see!

"Honest Kuroneko… I didn't hear a word… the cellphone sounded as if you had it hidden within your hands so I could only hear the skin rubbing against the microphone, don't worry okay?" I smiled to calm her down.

People often say your voice change when you really smile while talking over the phone.

Kuroneko let out a big sigh and then cleared her throat.

"So-soo… y-you are safe then…"

"Huh? Safe? From what?!" I asked her curious.

"If you had heard t-that… I would have to kill you right away" She said with a dead serious tone of voice.

I gulped and placed a hand over my neck.

"W-wha…ahahaha t-thank god you hid your cellphone pretty well" I sighed out relieved.

Kuroneko giggled a little bit and breathe in.

"So… Akasaka… your little sister indeed discovered the SNS group Otaku Girls Unite, right?"

I froze in that instant. She knows it?! So the Saori there was THAT Saori?!

"Don't tell me…" I asked her cautiously.

"Y-yes… I am part of that group… so as Kirino and Saori… you saw her user name right? Saori Bajeena?" She asked with a calm but nervous voice.

"So it was her after all?! I knew it! What's your user name?! I will add you there! Well… forget it… it's my sister's account in the end"

"Kuroneko" She said with a plain voice.

"Well you are an original one…" I answered the same way.

"Ha?! I-it's a name given by the dark gods! It was a gift! I… I won't change it… I… like it" Her voice sounded shaky again.

I guess she really loves that name. It's cute after all, it suits her.

"Y-yeah sorry hehe i-it suits you a lot" I smiled

"S-stop flattering me! I-I've already told you it w-won't get you anywhere!" She said with a happy yet embarrassed voice.

I knew she liked being flattered.

"Hehe s-sorry but it's true! Now… so you are part of that group? Well that would be for sure since it's an all-girls group right?" I laid on the couch. It was pretty comfy!

"Yes I am part of it… that's how I got to meet Uriel and Titan you know?!" She said this with a really excited tone of voice. I could even picture her there in front of me smiling a lot.

"Uriel and Titan huh? Aren't those like… gods from mythology?" I asked her confused.

"No! They are enemies from us beings of darkness Akasaka! You need to learn to distinguish your enemies! B-but we a-are in a temporal truce" She said with a little voice.

"Huh… okay let me see… I am pretty sure you are referring to Saori when you say Titan… but Uriel? As I can see here on google it's the name of an angel of Light… and well the other one I guess you have met there is Kirino… so I guess Kirino is your enemy as an angel of light and Saori as a Titan is a mediator between you guys?" I spurred all this without thinking with a sleepy voice.

I could hear a blunt noise again. "A-ahahh…" After that you could hear someone picking up the cellphone. Did she just dropped it?

"Kuroneko a-are you there? Everything alright?!" I asked concerned.

"You… how do you know that much?! I haven't told you anything about that encounter! Are you a messenger from the mirror world?!" She said with a really excited voice, but she still whispered.

"Ahh well if you want to call me like that I am okay with it! Hahaha" I laughed while sitting on the couch again. I was staring to awake again.

"No… r-really are you… my chosen one?!" She asked with a really nervous and shy voice.

I blushed a lot! That sounds like a second confession right? RIGHT?!

"A-ahh w-we a-are partners already Kuroneko… d-doesn't that mean you c-chose me already?" I asked with a really shaky and nervous voice.

Kuroneko contained another gasp with her hand.

"Y-yes… b-but… t-that's different… I…" She swallowed and then let out a big sigh to calm down.

"Anyways… Why do you want to know about that café Akasaka? Don't tell me your sister plans on going" She asked with a concerned voice.

"Well yeah… and she will drag me along to get permission from my mother! What a pain right?"

"NO! It's great!" Kuroneko sounded excited… she then breathe in and out and continued with a more relaxed voice "I-I mean… well it will be interesting to go with you there… are you going to enter the café and take care of her?" She asked with a concerned and kind of sad voice.

"Haha like hell I'd enter a maid café! No! I will just guide her to the place, and as soon as she enters I will roam around Akiba while she finishes that, why do you ask? Don't tell me you plan on going?!" I asked her surprised.

I sat straight on the couch while supporting myself with my right arm.

"W-well… I did plan on going, but I was going to arrive later since I had stuff to attend before..." She said reluctantly.

"Ohh I see, what a shame… well I'll go with you to Akiba later anyways… hey could you send me a map to get there? I can't find much information about the place over the net" I asked her while opening a notepad on my cellphone to get the address or something.

Kuroneko gulped and sighed… she calmed down and tried saying something…. Then stopped in the middle of it, and I guess sorted her thoughts.

"At what time are you guys going to go there?" asked a little and shaky voice on the other side of the phone.

I was surprised but I guess she wanted to know to send me a map later on?

"A-ahh w-well since it's at 3PM, we need to at least get going an hour and a half before… so at 1:30 pm or even 1:00 PM since my little sister wants to get there before to check some key places inside the café" I answered.

Kuroneko kept silent for a little bit, but I could tell she was there since I heard some background noise, like if she was moving or something.

"Well I have some stuff to do in the morning… b-but since I am in a good mood… I-I'll g-guide you and your little sister to the café and just arrive before… y-you should be g-grateful to y-your partner y-you know?" She said with a really nervous voice you could tell she was struggling to gather the courage to say that.

I sat on the couch completely frozen while trying to understand what she just said.

"W-wha?!" I stood up in a split second surprised.

"W-what? Did you forgot how to speak Japanese? I will guide you guys there… let's meet at the big Matsudo central park on the bench and walk to the stations and such o-okay?" Kuroneko answered with a nervous yet excited voice.

Is she that happy to go with my little sister and me there? I guess she liked the idea of not going alone?

"A-are you sure? I mean you said you had other stuff to do before… We can manage to get around with a map. I don't want to be a burden" I answered really happy but nervous at the same time.

I didn't want her to notice I was really happy since I didn't want to creep her out.

Kuroneko sighed a little bit and whispered again.

"A-are you going or not? I will not ask again!" said an impatient voice, you could hear she was really struggling to keep calm.

Does she want to go to the restroom?

I walked to the side yard again and went out, I started feeling dizzy at the couch since I started to feel hot out of the blue.

I opened the door and the cold breeze hit me on the face again. I felt how my head cooled off and I was able to think clearly again.

"I-if you don't have any problems… I will…. Errr I mean… my little sister and I accept!" I answered with a big smile on my face.

If someone had passed next to me and saw my face I am pretty sure they would be creeped out.

Kuroneko sighed out of relief.

"T-then that settles it! Be on time Akasaka or I will go 10 minutes after 1 PM okay?!" She answered with a serious voice.

Is she smiling right now?

"D-don't worry, I won't….. I mean us! W-we won't be late, I will tell my little sister about this tomorrow okay?!" I answered while walking in circles at the side yard.

I am pretty sure people will think I walked in my sleep or something.

"O-okay… I will w-wait for you there… both… both of you!" Kuroneko answered with a troubled tone of voice.

"Heheh you've got yourself a pact… now… my little sister is kind of weird sometimes… if she says something please forgive her. I will scold her if she does or say something about you so don't worry okay?" I said with a concerned voice.

I am pretty sure she will see Kuroneko with her Queen of Nightmares cosplay and say "Is she a goth or something Onii-chan?!" So I had to be prepared to help Kuroneko out or something.

Kuroneko giggled and sighed.

"It's ok Akasaka… I am used to that… and well she won't be ruder than Kirino I am pretty sure"

She sounded really happy about that. Is she a masochist?

"Hehe I see… so she is indeed an enemy! I will p-protect you from her since she wasn't able to do a thing to me that day we met each other!" I said with a prideful voice.

"Kukuku you underling… she is an S Rank boss, a light angel, don't underestimate her. But I am c-counting on y-you" She said with a happy tone of voice.

I guess I am getting good at this roleplaying thing?

"Ha! I have an S Rank weapon you know?!" I said nonchalantly.

"What?! Y-you have that type of weaponry and didn't told your partner?! W-what's wrong with you?! What type of weapon do you have? Is it an attack? A dark matter beam or explosion?! D-don't tell me you can summon another S Rank Fallen Angel?!" She was pretty excited as I could tell.

"Hehe w-well it's an item and you've seen it a lot" I answered with a serious tone of voice.

"What?! You can even conceal that weapon from my powers of darkness?! You are a good partner Akasaka" She said surprised.

This is getting fun don't you think? I love how her Chuunibyou makes her a total cute and different girl.

"Ohh yes Kuroneko! Being a good fallen angel needs for a good conceal technique! But I can't even believe you would fall for it! I've already used it against her you know?"

"What?! W-what kind of weapon do you ha….." Kuroneko stopped in the middle of that and sighed.

"A-are you talking about your skateboard Akasaka?" she said with a clearly upset tone of voice.

"Ahahah y-you got me!" I laughed it off while walking from the front yard to the lateral one.

Kuroneko sighed.

"Y-you! I almost got tricked by you! This is serious Akasaka! We really need to train you to awaken your darkness power!" She said with a serious tone.

She is indeed good at this huh?

"Haha but I've already used it against her Kuroneko! It repelled an attack from her and even helped me flee from the scene! It's the perfect weapon" I answered while feeling really embarrassed.

How could she even manage me to enter this state? I am really starting to think she does indeed have supernatural powers.

"Hmmmm" Kuroneko gave it a thought as I could manage to conclude.

"W-well you actually did repel a projectile sent by her which it's already something to admire… but well you just fled because you had to"

"But I got her running! She was running like hell that time! Is she a track athlete or something?"

"Hehe well she is indeed a top 3 nationwide" She answered nervously.

My jaw almost dropped over the floor.

"WHAAAAT?! She is a top 3 national track athlete?! And also a model? W-what the hell is she? She is a demon sent by the gods to make all her friends look like insignificant bugs right? Holy mother of god! Don't tell me she also knows how to skate or something" I answered while looking around since I talked loudly on that one.

"Kukukuku she indeed is an S rank angel as I told you… b-but she doesn't seem to be good at that Akasaka so don't worry you are still special because of that" She answered happily.

I am special because I skate? W-well I guess I should feel happy right?

"Hehehe t-thanks Kuroneko… y-you also have your feats you know"

Kuroneko contained a gasp again and a shuffling sound was heard on the back.

I guess she was moving around.

"S-stop it y-you stupid partner!"

"Are you covered by something Kuroneko?" I asked out of curiosity.

"W-what? H-how did you know! A-are you spying on me? I… I'll sleep fully covered now" She said with a nervous and alarmed tone of voice.

Fully covered?! D-does she sleep on her underwear or something?!

I drooled a little bit because of that! I am sorry she is a pretty girl and I am a guy so I couldn't avoid it.

"W-what?! I am not spying you! I just assumed it since I heard a shuffling noise" I answered

"Hehehe you've got a sharp ear Akasaka… well I am indeed fully covered with a black matter rank G shield, why do you ask?" She answered proudly.

I sighed and answered with a serious tone of voice "In other words… you are covered by a blanket or something…"

She sighed and answered with a serious voice "No it's really a G Rank Black Matter Shield, can't you just accept it s-stupid underling?!"

That's what I love about her! She is so cute! Although she degraded me to an underling again haha

"Ohh t-that sounds comfy hehehe" I sat on the corner of the door leading to the side yard.

"Huh? What are you implying pervert? R-really? Sexual Harassment even via the phone? Why don't you die already?!" Her voice was really shaky, she was really embarrassed.

"Haha s-sorry Kuroneko! D-don't get mad I was being serious! Being covered like that its comfy right?" I answered while standing up to get inside my house.

A delivery motorbike passed nearby but the sound of the motor was pretty high.

"W-where are you at Akasaka? Did I just heard a motorbike?!" She answered confused.

"Ohh haha w-well I am currently at my side yard… w-well it's a little corridor between the house and the wall leading to the next house, why do you ask?" I answered while entering the house.

"W-what? You are not on your room? Do you live alone or something?!" Her voice sounded worried.

"Ahh no? I can't even rent a place by myself I am underage! But I was down at the kitchen when you called"

"Making me a sandwich?!" She answered with a teasing voice.

She got me on that one!

"Haha y-you?! You are the one who cooks like a chef Kuroneko! I've already told you" I rebuked.

"Well I've already told you my darkness powers gave me this abilities" She answered nonchalantly.

"Hehehe I see… w-well I was on the kitchen and you called so I…" I stopped and something came to my mind.

"Akasaka are you there? H-hello?" said a worried voice.

"Y-youuuuu! I… I hate you!" I said while pumping my fist to the air.

"Haa? W-why? I didn't do anything…" Kuroneko answered with a surprised yet sad tone of voice.

I knew she would cheer up after hearing this, don't worry.

"Y-you! You placed the picture of us on a pretty public place and today my little sister saw it and my whole family bullied me for hours!" I answered with a really embarrassed and fed up tone of voice.

Silence took over the line…

But after a little bit I could hear fidgeting sounds and also kind of contained laughter or giggles.

"D-don't make fun of me Kuroneko! I can hear you fidgeting and laughing over a pillow or something!"

I walked inside the house and closed the door and the covering curtain.

"Kukukukuku bwahahahahahaa! I got you! I GOT YOU AKASAKA! Bwahahahaha! T-that's what you get for making me take such an embarrassing picture w-with you!"

She was laughing a lot! But she was containing her laughter the best she could. I guess her parents will scold her if she was found out.

"Hahahaa…" She sighed and calmed down. "W-what did they *giggle* to-told you? T-that was divine punishment! F-for making your pa-partner have such a disgraceful moment!" A really happy and yet laughing voice answered me.

She was having a blast with my disgrace I was pretty sure.

"Hehehe w-well… t-they asked the obvious…" I answered embarrassed.

Kuroneko stopped giggling and complete silence took over the phone speaker.

"W-what's the ob-obvious?!" She answered nervously.

"W-well y-you know… if we were t-that…" I answered blushing a lot! I could even feel my blood rushing to my head.

"W-what?! T-that? H-how could they say such a horrible thing?! L-like that would ever happen! Hahahaha" Kuroneko answered with a really nervous voice.

"Ha?! Putting salt on the wound too? A-and you were the one who placed that sticker there to start off… s-so take responsibility!" I rebuked.

"Kuh!" Kuroneko stood silent for a moment.

"A-after y-you've trained…" She whispered with a really tiny voice.

"Huh?! I didn't quite catch that" I answered confused.

"Sh-shut up dumb p-partner… n-nothing…" She answered with a sweet and nervous voice.

I heard a yawn which was quickly concealed by her.

I wanted to go all the way to her house and tell her everything! I wanted to do it right now! But I didn't want to let her know something that important over the phone.

"Heheh okay I won't ask then…" I answered with an embarrassed tone of voice too.

I walked around the living room and then saw the hour.

1:35 AM! Hell! Time flies when you talk with your significant other right?

Kuroneko yawned on the other side of the line, she tried hiding but couldn't do it.

"H-hey Kuroneko a-are you falling asleep?" I asked while walking upstairs as silently as I could.

Kuroneko didn't answer.

"Hey Kuroneko! A-are you there?!" I whispered while opening my room's door.

I heard some moaning and a yawn again… then I heard it.

I heard rhythmical breathing on the other side of the line…

"D-did she just fell asleep?!" I sat on the bed while calming down.

I was really surprised! What does it mean that she just fell asleep?! Am I that boring?!

"S-stupid Sorata…" Kuroneko said while sleeping and then yawned again and fidgeting was heard again.

I smiled while lying on the bed and then hugged my cellphone.

I am not sick! I just liked the idea of hugging her sleeping voice? I am not a pervert! Really!

"G-good night my lovely angel Kuroneko… Have a nice night… I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered to avoid it being heard by her even if she was sleeping.

She didn't react so I guessed she didn't hear.

I looked at the cellphone and ended the call.

"I hope she sleeps well" I said while locking my cellphone and placing it at the night table near my bed.

I got below the bed sheets and covered my whole body with them.

"W-well this G Rank Black Matter Shield it's indeed pretty comfy indeed hehe" I said mocking myself

I relaxed and fell asleep.

"….an"

I started gaining consciousness again.

"…ii-chan…"

I felt my senses reactivating one by one. I started hearing stuff far away. My pupils shrunk inside my eye lids… I then felt the bed sheets over my body.

"Nii-chan!"

I suddenly felt how my body started moving oscillating from one side to the other.

"Onii-chan! Wake up!" Said a voice with a lot of urgency.

"Ugh…"

I felt pressure over my left shoulder, two hands were placed over it and started moving me frantically.

"Onii-chan! Wake up! It's almost 11:30 AM! W-we need to go now! Please wake up!"

My brain reacted to the hour and I suddenly remembered my whole conversation with Kuroneko last night over the phone.

"The big park… 1:00 pm…" I whispered in my sleep.

"Onii-chan! Wake up! Please! We are going to be late! Wake up!" Ichigo started shaking me more violently.

I woke up in a snap and sat on the bed.

"Waaaahh!" A blunt sound was heard on to my left.

I looked but my sight was still blurry. I could only recall a yellow silhouette and yellow and white stripes.

"yellow…white…yellow… huh?" I cleaned my eyes with my hands to get better focus on what I was looking at.

"HA?!" I stood up in a snap.

My little sister was on the floor, she was in front of me her legs were spread open, she was recovering from an apparent fall. I could then notice what I was looking at.

She was at the floor and I looked at her underwear.

"W-what are you looking at perverted Onii-chan?!" Ichigo answered with a really embarrassed voice.

She sat and placed her hands in front of her dress to cover up what was being shown.

"S-sorry w-what are you doing there?!" I gave her my hand to help her get up.

"Gosh Onii-chan we are running late! Please go and take a shower and let's go! We need to eat something fast and head to the station to look for the café!" She answered while walking to the door.

She was wearing a cute yellow princess like A cut dress. It was completely yellow and it had ruffles below the chest area and had three little yellow flowers on the left side of the dress going from the base of the ruffles to the shoulder area where a bigger flower was placed.

She looked really cute! She was wearing a white bandanna to keep her hair on place, she was also wearing short hilled black shoes with white socks.

She left the room before I was able to say anything.

"She is sure growing up…" I looked at the door blushing.

I looked at the night table to my left and saw my cellphone. The led was blinking green.

I had a new message.

"W-what? I-is it from her?!" I took it with a shaky hand.

And unlocked it.

It was indeed from Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: Meeting_

_Body: Hey remember I said 1:00 PM sharp today! If you don't get on time I'm leaving without you! If something comes up I'll let you know. See you later'_

I guess she is acting the fool huh? I'll tease her later about it.

But why is she texting me just to remember me this? I mean we've gone out other times and she never does this.

"Well I'll ask her later" I walked to the restroom. It was 11:30 am now.

So showered myself as fast as I could and then left to my room to get my shoes and go downstairs.

I was wearing the usual. A t-shirt that said "Keep calm and skate on" that had a little skateboard on the bottom part. I got it as a birthdate gift from Chuck and the gang. Regular jeans and well my skateboarding shoes. I also had my wristband to remove the sweat.

I took my skateboard and went down to the living room.

My sister was at the kitchen waiting for me, she had made 5 onigiri balls, and got some tea cans.

"Onii-chan! You took too long! It's almost 12:00 PM now! We will not make it in time!" Said Ichigo while she placed the plate with the onigiri over the table and sat on a chair.

I had to tell her I got Kuroneko to guide us. Here comes the bullying again!

I gulped and took an onigiri.

"T-thanks for the food…" I munched the thing to get courage.

They tasted pretty good my sister was a good cook too.

"S-soo… Ichigo… h-how about I tell you I got someone to guide us to the café" I took a leap of faith and spurred it out all in one go.

Ichigo was eating an Onigiri when I said this. She froze in place with her mouth open with a half-eaten onigiri on it, she dropped the onigiri to the table.

She looked at me in awe and didn't even blink.

I knew she had already determined who was going to guide us for sure.

She reacted and gulped the onigiri in one go and started choking. She took the can of tea and gulped it as fast as she could manage to help her with the food clogging on her throat.

I looked at her disgusted, she is a lady! I mean Chuck did that all the time but my little sister?!

"W-who is going to guide us Onii-chan?!" She leaned front over the table to be closer to me with a curious and teasing look on her face.

I got really nervous and started trembling. I munched another Onigiri and looked at her nervously.

"W-well… an f-friend of mine hehehe" I answered and gulped tea immediately to avoid further questioning.

"I see… a GIRL friend? Or a BOY friend?" She stood up and walked to the kitchen and got more tea.

She was walking back while giving me a penetrating glare.

Why is she so mad about it? I got help for her!

"A-ahh it d-doesn't matter right? Ahahaha" I felt cornered by a predator and I was the little defenseless sheep.

She slammed her hands over the table. The plates jumped a little bit and I got startled.

"It… is… important… is it a she or a he?!" She gave me a really upset look.

Why is she getting this mad?! I mean I really got someone to help us and such!

I sighed nervously and just plunged into the darkness.

"It… it's Kuroneko… she knows where the café is and volunteered to help us… s-she is part of the group you know" I looked at her with one barely open eye.

Ichigo looked at me in awe and then relaxed. She sat on the chair next to me and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Y-you… s-she volunteered to help us?! Are you sure?! Onii-chan you didn't force her to go with us with a promise of a fake date of something right?!" She stretched on the chair.

I looked at her embarrassed and tried hiding it standing up to place the plate and my cup on the water sink.

"Yes she did honest… I just asked her for a map and she told me she will guide us there. She agreed on meeting on the big park at 1:00 pm" I looked at the clock it was 12:15 PM!

Ichigo did the same and rushed to the entrance.

"We are going now! We can't leave her waiting go Onii-chan go!" Ichigo urged me to move faster.

"I can skate there but I won't you are wearing a pretty dress. L-let's just walk I guess we would arrive on time right?" I asked her nervously since I've always got there with plenty of time.

"W-we need to fast walk but we can get there in less than 45 minutes, now go!" She started walking while asking me to move faster his her hand.

"Y-yes let's go!" I went out of the house and closed the door.

I unlocked my cellphone and started swiping an email. Yeah this cellphone had a function that let you write stuff by swiping your finger over the characters of the word and will guess it. I had around 3,000 customized words so I had a pretty extensive vocabulary on my cellphone already and rarely had to get a new word on it.

"W-what are you doing Onii-chan! Right now it's not time for texting!" Ichigo looked at me displeased while turning left on the next block to walk down the big street and get to the intersection where I helped Kuroneko with a bunch of dudes.

"I am sending her a message letting her know we are on our way in case she is there already" I finished the message and sent it.

It was simple… something like _'We are on our way! Hold up for us please!' _or something like that.

"That's pretty clever Onii-chan! At least I know how she looks like since I've seen your picture" She giggled a little bit.

"W-well she also knows you… well a younger you hehe" I smiled nervously.

Ichigo looked at me speechless and asked me with her face and arms _'what?!' _

"Hehe w-well before we took that picture I showed her our picture from some time ago to prove her I've had used those booths before and such" I smiled to calm her down.

"W-what?! Y-you showed her t-that?! Ohh god she will think I am ugly now! Stupid Onii-chan!" She started sniffling.

I giggled and continued walking, we were half way the main street.

"Haha c'mon Ichigo! She said we didn't look alike and that you were really cute" I smiled at her.

Ichigo blushed a little bit and continued walking with me.

"Hehe she is a good girl" She smiled back and took my hand.

People gave us awkward stares since we looked as a couple but well she is my little sister so I didn't care that much honestly.

"We are almost there" I pointed at the intersection where we had to turn right.

"Onii-chan I wanted to ask you something…" Ichigo looked at me troubled and curious.

"Ehh yes? And NO she is not my girlfriend!" I looked at her fed up.

She giggled and pointed at my skateboard.

"Why did you bring it since we are going by train and such?!"

"A-ah hehe I guess I'm so used to doing it that I just brought it along hehehe" I gave her a nervous smile.

I didn't want her to know I was planning of using it to get back from Kuroneko's house if she asked me to escort her.

"I see… w-well I guess you'll have to carry it around then Onii-chan! That's what you get for being that dummy!" Ichigo giggled and looked at the intersection.

It was 12:35 already! We had 20 more minutes.

Kuroneko didn't answer the message by the way I guess she was still busy.

And after almost running on the last street we arrived at the big park.

I placed my skateboard on the floor and started skating to look for the bench where I always meet her. I've always had issues finding it… but Kuroneko always found it in an instant!

I mean I know she sees me and knows that's the one… what will happen if I ever choose a different one? I'll try it later hehe.

"Onii-chan where are you going?!" Ichigo tried walking at a faster pace but she was being careful since she was wearing a dress.

"Ohh I'm just looking for the meeting place, it's a bench around here" I looked around and found it.

"There! It's that one" I pointed at the empty bench and took some speed skating towards it.

Ichigo walked at a slower pace since we've already found the bench and there was no one there.

"Haha we got here on time Ichigo!" I smiled at her and took speed, and Ollie'd the full bench over and fell over the grass and rolled a couple of times.

Ichigo looked at me and sighed, she started laughing.

"Onii-chan's always doing crazy stuff! Are you okay?!" She sat on the bench waiting for me to get here.

"Haha yeah I am its fun" I smiled and started standing up.

"A-Ahh I see you are having fun loafing around already Akasaka…" A sweet voice, the sweetest of all the voices around the world spoke behind me.

Ichigo and I looked on the same direction at the same time.

And there she was, my little and cute angel Kuroneko, she was wearing the usual Queen of Nightmare cosplay.

It wasn't that cold today I didn't knew why, I guessed the gods wanted to show to all the world their perfect creations… Kuroneko and Ichigo and let them wear whatever they wanted.

She looked so cute on it! I will never get bored of looking at her with it on.

Ichigo stood up in a snap and walked next to me while inspecting Kuroneko who was picking up my skateboard. She was carrying a bag pack which was pretty cute.

It was stuffed animal, but I could guess it was like a black cat… with a big white smile and bandages over one of its eyes and left arm, it had red eyes. I was pretty sure it had to do with her Chuunibyou delusions.

She stood up after picking up the skateboard and looked at both of us, she looked nervous. I could guess it was since she was meeting my little sister.

I started feeling really happy to see her, she looked at me and diverted her sight. Did she just avoided a stare coincidence?!

Ichigo on the other hand looked at her in awe, she was standing next to me.

"W-wow Onii-chan… s-she is beautiful! Although she is a gothic Lolita, she has its charm" She inspected her.

Kuroneko placed my skateboard on her lap and looked at the ground nervously while getting inspected.

I broke the ice.

"Ahem… S-so Kuroneko… long time no see… did you finish what you had to do in the morning?" I smiled at her to calm her down.

She looked at me, then at Ichigo and then looked away.

"A-ahh yeah I'm done with it, have you guys waited long?" She looked at us concerned.

Ichigo got in front of me and looked at her with curiosity.

"We just got here… nice to meet you"

I stepped in and did the introductions.

"I am sorry for not introducing you girls… well Kuroneko… meet my little sister Ichigo Akasaka… Ichigo… meet Kuroneko" I smiled.

Ichigo and Kuroneko looked at each other and inspected their selves thoughtfully.

"N-nice meeting you… name… Kuroneko" Kuroneko bowed down.

Ichigo looked at her surprised and backed a little bit.

"I-Ichigo Akasaka… I am Sorata's little sister… nice meeting you Kuroneko-chan" She bowed down.

Kuroneko looked at me and blushed a little bit. She didn't expect my little sister to call her with the chan part in the end.

"Say Kuroneko-chan… are you a Goth loli?" Ichigo asked her while still looking at the dress she was wearing.

"A-aahh…" Kuroneko gave me an uneasy look. I guess she felt weird while being this thoughtfully inspected by someone.

"Am I wrong?" Ichigo asked with a concerned look.

Kuroneko noticed her worried look and attacked in that instant.

"W-well I am indeed dressed in this kind of attire for a reason… but it's not the one you think Akasaka-san" she answered while walking to the bench.

"I don't quite get it hehe and don't call me Akasaka… Ichigo is fine okay?" Ichigo looked at me confused and smiled at Kuroneko on the last part.

Kuroneko looked at the ground and sighed in frustration. I guess she didn't like the fact that Maschera wasn't that known with mainstream audience.

She stood up and looked at Ichigo with a serious face while turning around in place to show her the full attire… I just saved every single nanosecond of view on my memory.

"Wow Kuroneko-chan! The fabric and handicraft of this dress is pretty superb! Where did you bought it?!" Ichigo asked curious while she looked at the dress and touched the sleeve frills.

Kuroneko stood there blushing profusely and trembling a little bit.

I had to intervene again.

I went behind Ichigo and grabbed her from the waist and carried her up.

She looked at me surprised. Kuroneko relaxed and thanked me with her eyes while giggling a little bit.

"W-what are you doing Onii-chan?!" Ichigo complained while trying to let herself go.

I carried Ichigo and placed her next to me.

"Ichigo… Kuroneko feels uncomfortable… please respect her personal space" I gave her a serious and worried look.

Ichigo looked at me and then a troubled Kuroneko and realized she overdid it.

She bowed down deep and answered.

"I am so sorry! B-but this dress it's so beautiful! Please tell me where you got it Kuroneko-chan!" Ichigo leaned forward to force her insistence into her.

Kuroneko looked at the ground and blushed.

"T-this dress Ichigo-san…" She answered with a nervous voice.

"Yes?! It was Yahoo Japan right?" Ichigo answered with a serious expression.

She was indeed trying to guess the store she thought it was been bought.

"I…. I d-did it myself" Kuroneko looked at Ichigo with a lot of pride.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo looked at me and her in awe and her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"D-did you really sew all this?! F-for real?!" Ichigo got all excited and started touching the fabric again

"Y-yes I did all the things you see me wearing today, besides the shoes obviously… although I did the decorations on them" Kuroneko answered with a prideful face while spinning around to show off the dress, she also twisted inside her legs from the knee to show off the shoes.

Ichigo looked at me in awe.

"WOW Onii-chan! T-this girl! Marry her right now! I want her as my sister to learn how to sew this good!" Ichigo pointed at Kuroneko with a lot of surprise.

Kuroneko on the other hand blushed profusely by my sister's proposal and looked at the ground while holding tightly my skateboard over her lap.

"I-if you really w-want to learn I can lend you some information to study and well you can also ask me any question about it over the group o-okay?" Kuroneko answered with a really shy and low voice.

Ichigo looked at her and blushed a lot, she then ran to her and grabbed her by the hands, Kuroneko looked at my little sister perplexed by her reaction.

"T-this girl is sooooooo cute! Kuroneko-chan how did you even became friends with my barbaric Onii-chan?!"

Ouch! Now my own sister is having a change of heart because of her? Is she this powerful that my little sister now is under her spell?

Kuroneko giggled and then looked at me and smiled at both of us.

"W-we are partners with a mission on the mirror dimension to break a curse… he is really talented you know" she answered with a troubled face.

I looked at my sister since I wanted to check her reaction.

Ichigo let Kuroneko go and looked at us and backed away… she blushed a lot and then looked at me with a really upset look.

"P-partners?! Onii-chan! W-why didn't you told me you guys were d-dating! I am sorry for intruding here!"

Kuroneko and I blushed profusely and looked away from each other.

"We are not dating! It's another thing Ichigo! Right Kuroneko?" I answered her while blushing a lot.

Kuroneko on the other hand just looked at the ground and started fidgeting on the spot.

"K-Kuroneko?!" I asked again concerned.

"A-Ahh! S-sorry! But this underling here is correct Ichigo-san… we are not a co-couple or anything… he is just helping me with some stuff…" Kuroneko looked at me embarrassed, but gave my little sister a big smile.

Ichigo made a teasing expression while placing her hands on her back.

"I see Kuroneko-chan! He is helping you then… sorry for assuming those things"

I sighed and Kuroneko smiled at her and calmed down, she walked next to me and showed me her back. I was able to see her nape, it was kind of sweaty it looked sexy like hell!

"A-ahh y-yes Kuroneko?" I asked her troubled.

"My Kuroneko backpack… p-please take care of him since I will carry your skateboard around you underling!" She blushed a lot! She looked at the ground while she let me get the bag from her.

It was indeed heavy! What the hell is she carrying around? Boulders?!

After watching the scene. Ichigo smiled and looked at the clock.

"Guys I don't want to interfere with your lovey-dovey atmosphere but we are running late for the meet" Ichigo urged us to start moving.

Kuroneko snapped out of it and looked at me and smiled embarrassed.

"I-I guess I got carried away s-sorry, let's go everyone"

Kuroneko started walking to the train station.

"Let's go?" I looked at Ichigo and we started walking with her.

Kuroneko walked at a fast pace in front of us. I guess she wanted to get as fast as possible to the place to check things out like Ichigo.

After 45 minutes of awkward silence, since Kuroneko sat next to my little sister and never looked my way, but they kind of chatted a little bit about clothing and sewing, we got to Akihabara.

"We are here!" My little sister said while doing a little jump out of happiness.

I looked at her and smiled. Kuroneko looked around.

"Are you looking for a street or a shop to use as reference?" I asked while looking over her shoulder to see what she was looking at her cellphone.

Kuroneko covered the screen of her cellphone and looked at me disgusted.

"Akasaka… w-why are you trying to spy on me… t-that's disgusting… now please go with your little sister and let me check something before" She looked away.

I looked at her surprised since I never thought she was going to react like that.

"Wow… s-sorry I'm off then" I walked away and let her be.

"What happened Onii-chan? Got into a lover's quarrel already?" Ichigo looked at me with a teasing face.

"W-what?! W-we are not lovers Ichigo please stop that! She has some private stuff to attend to first, so she asked me to give her a little space okay?" I answered while looking at Kuroneko who was still using her cellphone.

Ichigo thought about it for a little bit while inspecting Kuroneko again and then looked to me with a relaxed expression.

"Ohh I see… sorry… Let's see that shop Onii-chan!" Ichigo pointed to a shop window which contained some Meruru merchandise.

"Sure let's go…" I followed her. "Kuroneko! We are checking out that store okay?!" I waved at her.

She looked at me and didn't say a word and signaled me with the hand she was ok with it and continued looking at her cellphone.

"What is she up to?" I asked myself.

Ichigo pulled me over and we looked at the merchandise.

"Wooow! Look! They have that figurine you got me the other day with the DVD Box!" She pointed at the figurine.

Ichigo was really happy so I was also happy. I was just a little bit worried about Kuroneko.

I looked in the direction she was before but she was not there.

"Huh?"

Ichigo looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?"

"Kuroneko is not there anymore" I pointed in the direction she was standing before.

"Ohh you are right! Did she got kidnapped?" She asked with a pensive face.

"W-what?! Don't say that! That would be horrible!" I poked her forehead with my index finger.

"Owww! I was just joking Onii-chan…" Said Ichigo while rubbing the place I just poked her.

"A-anyways… we need to look for her! She is the one who knows how to get to the café!" I answered while looking around.

"AH!" Ichigo made an alarmed expression.

"D-don't tell me she just ditched us and went on by herself! I will not accept that!" Ichigo got all mad and started looking around for her without moving.

"I don't think that Ichigo, she is not like that"

"Who is not like what?" I cute voice sounded from behind us.

We both turned around and Kuroneko was standing before us.

"Kuroneko-chan! Where were you?! We thought you had ditched us!" Ichigo answered with a flustered look.

Kuroneko backed a little bit and blushed.

"S-sorry I just got to that store to buy something to drink I was thirsty" She handed over two bottles of water to both of us.

"T-thanks Kuroneko" I smiled and drank some water.

Ichigo took her bottle and looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Sorry for assuming such a stupid thing Kuroneko-chan"

Kuroneko looked at me and gave me an awkward smile. I just shrugged off my shoulders.

"I-it's ok… You just assumed something normal… don't worry… let's go to the café okay" She started walking in a direction.

"Yes! Please guide us Kuroneko-chan!" Ichigo smiled and raised her hand and started walking by her side.

I followed from behind since I didn't want to see Kuroneko avoiding me again.

Ichigo was chatting with Kuroneko about random stuff… asking her about the stores around. She found out she was really good at this since she started answering her naturally. She even looked proud of her knowledge.

"Onii-chan!" I looked at Ichigo who was looking at me with an upset face.

"W-what did I do?!" I asked her while backing away a little bit.

"Don't be rude and carry your skateboard! Kuroneko-chan has been carrying it the whole time!" She pointed at the skateboard which Kuroneko was holding tight to her lap.

Kuroneko looked at the ground embarrassed. It had become like kind of our thing that she carries my skateboard and I carry her stuff.

"W-what?! She always carry it for me! I am carrying her backpack!" I pointed at the backpack.

Kuroneko shot me an upset glare while blushing a lot out of embarrassment. I just looked at her confused.

I then reacted to what I just said and blushed a lot.

Ichigo looked at us with a teasing face and smiled.

"Ahhhh I see… it's kind of your own ritual huh? Hehehe that's interesting…" She said with a mischievous look and tiptoed her way to Kuroneko's ear.

She whispered something to her and Kuroneko immediately dropped my skateboard to the ground and looked away shyly.

I looked at her confused.

"There Onii-chan! Be a man and carry your own skateboard or something!" She ordered me with her eyes and hand.

"Wha?!" I didn't understood anything.

What the hell did she told her?! She will not tell me… I'll have to ask her later.

"Do it!" Ichigo placed her left foot over the skateboard and pushed it into my direction.

I sighed and jumped over it and kicked the floor a little bit to get some impulse.

"There… that's better… let's continue Kuroneko-chan" She grabbed her hand and started walking with her.

"A-ahhh" Kuroneko didn't look at me, since she looked really flustered by Ichigo's way of being.

But she looked okay with it. Since she didn't seem troubled or something.

"I guess she just need to get used to her hehe" I smiled and skated behind them.

People looked at me in a weird way.

I guessed being a skater in Akihabara was weird.

But c'mon! There were maids, girls with cat ears and tails, or fox ears and such, people using full body suits and such and I was the weird one?

I just sighed and continued skating behind them.

I felt Kuroneko's stare a couple of times but I guess it was my imagination.

After walking a little bit, we arrived to a place I knew.

Kuroneko looked at both of us and pointed at the second floor of this building.

"T-the café is on the second floor of this shop…"

"Ohh! Is that true Kuroneko-chan?!" Ichigo asked excited.

Kuroneko didn't say a thing and just nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Ichigo walked to the place but stopped in full.

"Kuroneko aren't you coming too? You are an admin right?" Ichigo asked confused.

Kuroneko looked at the ground and then at Ichigo… she then looked at me and then looked at the place.

"A-ahhh… about your brother…" She looked kind of troubled.

I stepped in to help her.

"Hey Kuroneko don't sweat it! I've already told you I was not going to enter that place! You girls go! I'll just loaf around the place! I've already spotted some nice hand rails and shops I want to check" I got near her.

She looked to the ground trembling a little bit.

"H-hey… here… s-sorry for causing trouble with my skateboard" I looked at her embarrassed and handed over her backpack.

She took it with one hand and didn't seem to be affected by the weight.

I looked at her surprised.

"W-what? S-stop looking at me like that pervert!" She looked away while placing the backpack on her back.

"Y-you're strong" I said while looking at her.

She smiled a little bit and whispered.

"I'm using dark magic to withstand the weight… d-don't go too far" She walked with my little sister.

I looked at both of them getting inside the place. Ichigo waved goodbye to me and smiled a lot while giving me a thumbs up.

"W-what was that all about?!" I looked at them confused.

I checked the hour, it was 2:45 PM.

"Well they will arrive in 15 minutes at the station"

I looked at the windows of the place but I wasn't able to see anything. But I felt a look over me.

"Am I being watched?" I whispered confused.

I was about to move around when I bumped into someone familiar.

"Ohhh isn't that Sorata-shi!" Said a big girl with swirly eyeglasses and the usual green plaid shirt with jeans.

She was carrying a bag with things, they looked like gifts.

Are those for the meeting?

"O-ohhh Saori-san!" I answered awkwardly.

Saori got near me and looked at me with a curious face.

"Soo… Sorata-shi what are you doing around here? Trying to catch a stray cat perhaps?!"

"HA?!" I looked at her surprised, she was really sharp.

"Ohh my assumption is not correct-gosaru?" She gave me a disappointed look.

I looked at her troubled but well I could always use my little sister as an excuse.

"W-well no… actually…" I looked at the second floor of the place they just entered.

She looked at me with gleaming eyes and a grin on her face which denoted she deducted the worst case scenario.

"Perhaps is Sorata-shi wanting to go to the meet? Kuroneko-shi told you about it?" She got near me.

I felt overwhelmed she was really tall!

"A..ahh.. n-no… not really… Y-you know… my sister" I was at a loss of words I couldn't even tell her that! And it was the truth!

"Your sister? Don't tell me you have a little sister you love that much!" She looked at me surprised.

I looked away in embarrassment and nodded.

"That's perfect then! Why don't you go with us and take part of the meeting! You'll be able to see Kuroneko-shi since she is already inside, huh?" She elbowed me with a teasing look.

This girl can read my mind like a book! Is she a psychic or something?!

"A…ah… why are you here Saori? Aren't you supposed to meet with the other girls at the train station?" I hoped that would change the subject.

"Ohhh… nice comeback Onii-chan!" She was teasing me and she was enjoying it!

"Well actually I just came to leave this mementos for the people attending the reunion… and then I was going to go and get everyone, do you want to come?" She asked while looking at the building.

"I'll pass haha! I just came here since my mother asked me to take care of her. If I wouldn't come, she would have certainly got the permission to come denied" A relaxed I answered.

"Ohh I see… well then… wait up here okay?!" Saori rushed herself inside the place.

"Wha?!" I wasn't even able to answer before she was already inside.

Well I was standing in front of the place anyways so it was not a big distance she covered. Although she did cover around 3 meters in less than 5 seconds!

I started skating in circles. I didn't even know why I was waiting for her! She had a compelling power on her to manage people I am pretty sure.

After around two or three minutes she came back without the bag.

She was grinning at me.

"So… Sorata-shi… what a pleasant little sister you have"

I looked at her surprised and then looked at the window.

I could see my little sister and Kuroneko through it they were sitting on a table next to it the bag Saori carried moments ago was also visible from there.

My little sister looked through the window and waved at me and then moved closer to Kuroneko and said something to her, but she refused looking on my direction.

I smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Having a good time now Sorata-shi?!" She leaned forward with a ω shaped mouth.

"Haha you are really pushy you know" I smiled.

"Wow what a charming gentleman you are, you are making me blush!" She looked to the sky.

It was impossible to see her face with those big glasses anyways.

"Let's get the other people shall we? You are going to be part of this" She pulled me and dragged me over.

"W-wait! I can't do that! This is girls only group!" I rebuked

"Ahh we can overlook some minor details Sorata-shi… and we already have a male member anyways" She answered while looking forward walking towards the JK Station.

"Ah? Really?!" I asked her confused.

"Ohh my… I said too much hehe my bad!" She stuck her tongue out while hitting herself softly with her knuckles on the head.

"Ah? Why can't you tell me… don't tell me it's Kirino's brother, Kyousuke was his name right?"

Saori looked at me surprised.

"Wow you know about him already?! Has Kuroneko-shi told you about him already? Wow you are interesting Sorata-shi!" She clapped her hands and let myself go.

I kicked the floor and skated along her.

"You noticed you were dragging me around the skateboard and never stopped?!" I asked confused.

"Haha it's a really interesting way of dragging someone around! Let's do it more often yes?!" She asked with a smile on her face.

This girl is really energetic!

"And about this guy… I don't know a lot about him honestly… Kuroneko showed me a kind of diary she wrote with some drawings on it… but she just explained me it was part of a plan she was left out… do you know about it Saori?" I asked hoping she would spill some information.

She stopped and looked at the sky again while thinking something. She was giving it a really big thought since she took her time.

"Sorata-shi… if Kuroneko only told you that much, it means she still is struggling with that okay. Don't falter and continue taking care of her and everything will be all right" She gave me another grin and pointed at me.

"I am entrusting Kuroneko-shi to you! So don't disappoint me or I will get mad at you okay?" She said this with a playful tone of voice.

But even though she was wearing those swirly eye glasses you could tell she was being dead serious about it.

"A-ahhh y-yes! I will do my best!" I smiled nervously.

"Then that settles it Sorata-shi! Thanks a lot! Here! Let's wait for everyone" We arrived at the place.

We arrived at the place and people was just walking by. You could see the regular maids handing out flyers to get people attracted to their business.

"So… wha…"

Saori took a big breath and then shouted as high as she could.

"Everyoneeeeeeeee! For the Otaku Girls Unite meeting! I am Saori the Moderator! Gather around pleaseeeeeeee!" I looked at her in awe.

"What the hell! You can surely talk loud Saori!"

She smiled at me with a ω on her mouth and started looking around.

"I need to get myself heard Sorata-shi… if you don't do it… you might let pass out great opportunities you know…" She sounded more like life counseling than just words put together.

"Ahhh I see" I looked at some girls who started gathering near us.

I could manage to notice other girls who looked at us reluctantly.

Saori saw this situation and smiled.

"Well Sorata-shi you sure attract and detract attention you know" She said this while hugging me sideways.

My face was at her shoulder level! She is huge!

"Don't worry girls! He is a friend of mine! And he already has someone he likes! Don't be scared!" She waved again shouting a lot.

People looked at me and made all kind of faces.

"W-wha… WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF SUDDEN SAORI!" I answered with a flustered expression while looking away from the girls around me who started giggling and such.

The other girls kind of relaxed and approached.

"Teheee… sorry Sorata-shi! In desperate moments… we need to take desperate measures! I will make sure to compensate this situation okay?" She answered with a really calm voice.

What's wrong with her?! I just asked myself while looking around avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Hey Saori! What's up!?" A familiar voice came from a side.

"HA?!" We both said at each other while pointing.

It was Kirino, the girl who runs like hell fast! Kuroneko's nemesis…. The angel of light… Uriel.

"W-wh… what is HE doing here?!" She asked with a troubled face.

I didn't had a question for her since well… it's an all-girls otaku group it was expected she had that expression in the end.

"Ohh Kiririn-shi! How'd you do?" Saori asked while waving her with a happy expression.

"I am doing fine… but… what is this guy doing here?!" She looked at me suspiciously.

I backed away a little bit.

Saori smiled at both of us while everyone waited for my answer.

"W-why is everyone looking at me?! Am I that weird?!" I looked at everyone.

"A keep calm and skate on t-shirt… a skateboard at your feet and that getup? Of course you are out of place!" Kirino said while pointing at me.

Damn she is mean! I now get Kuroneko about this girl.

"Now now Kiririn-shi let's just let him be okay?" She pulled us apart.

Everyone looked at her disappointed.

Am I now a kind of show?!

"Okay everyone! Let's head over the café okay?"

Everyone agreed and we started walking towards the café we just came from.

"So… Sorata… what are you doing here really?" Kirino asked me with a displeased look.

Why is she so mad I am around here?

"I… I…" I was really nervous.

"Just spill it already!" She insisted with a lot of energy.

"Argg! I got dragged along by my little sister… If I didn't came with her she wouldn't have got the permission to come here" I looked at her with a serious face.

"HA?! A-Are you for real?! Do you think I will fall for that stupid old trick I've used before?" She blushed a little bit.

I guess she did use that with her brother.

"I am being serious Kirino!" I insisted with all my might.

Kirino didn't buy it and looked at Saori who noticed she was being seen by her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Kiririn-shi… we've got a clever one here. By the way where's Kyousuke-shi?"

"What? How come?" She asked confused.

I also looked at her confused.

"And he didn't made it… he had this big project he had to attend to and had this hands full… he says hi to everyone" Kirino answered with a really sad look on her face.

She is indeed in love with her big brother. I couldn't think that this cute girl who also works as a model had that kind of relationship.

"Well that's too bad… We'll see him later…" Answered Saori with a sad expression.

All this guys are really good friends as I can recall.

"And about Sorata… well… he is hitting to birds with one stone you know?" Saori looked at both of us while giving us this Bill Nye showing science vibe.

"What?! I don't get it Saori" Kirino asked even more confused.

"Well he indeed is here to help her little sister attend this meeting… but he is also here looking for a darkness being from the mirror world." She smiled at me.

"Fueh!" I looked at her! She is so freaking sharp! What's with her reading minds like this?!

"Ohhhhhh…" Kirino looked at me with a mischievous smile and elbowed me.

"You are pretty clever Sorata, have you made any progress yes?!" She asked all of the sudden.

"W-what?! I d-don't know what you are talking about!" I looked away in embarrassment.

"Wow really… are you that coward?!" She attacked again.

This girl is getting on my nerves.

"What are you implying girl?!" I looked at her straight to the eye.

"Well… we've arrived now!" Saori butted between us to calm us down.

She is really a moderator I am relived she is here.

Everyone looked at us waiting for them to state the next course of action.

"Everyone let's get inside!" Kirino and Saori looked at me at the same time.

I slowly backed away and got my skateboard ready to flee.

"Ha?! You're not going in?! Why? Aren't you taking care of your little sister?!" Kirino asked with a displeased look.

"It's not necessary Kiririn-shi… she is being guarded by a powerful witch right know" She looked at the 2nd floor window.

"Ohhh is that so?! Wow how clever Sorata! I am way out of your league! You've already got them together to have it easier for them to get along when you date her?! Way to go!" Kirino gave me another mischievous look.

What the hell is wrong with her! She's attacking me one time and then it's being all friendly another.

"W-wha?! I didn't say that! W-we bumped into each other in the way! T-that's all" I answered while looking to the window, no one was there.

"Is that so…?" Kirino got near me to get an answer.

"Ahem… you girls need to get inside, you are the only ones missing and it's past 3 o'clock already" I tried diverting their attention from me.

"That's right Kiririn-shi… let's just let him be for this time… we'll see him after we finish the meet" Saori looked at me concerned.

"Hey say… are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? This meetings can take a while" Kirino looked at me concerned.

"The last one lasted for 4 hours Sorata-shi… are you okay with that?"

What the hell! 4 hours?! Are they going to discuss how to eliminate global warming or something?! That's a lot!

"W-well it's okay girls… I have my skateboard so I won't get bored" I showed my skateboard to them.

"This place has those sports forbidden you know" Kirino answered while pointing at a 'no skating' sign on the wall.

"Ah it's ok I'll just go to another place and skate there… I saw some really good places to grind and such… just go! Take care of my little sister!" I signaled them to go with my hand.

"Fine… just don't get mad if a girl gets Kuroneko away from you!" Said Kirino with a teasing smile.

I looked at her surprised! I know Kuroneko is not like that! So I'm safe right?

"L-like I am w-worried about that! J-just go and let her be!" I looked away to avoid them see my worried expression.

"Is that so…?" Kirino asked while Saori started walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?!" I looked at her confused.

"Hehe you are dense Sorata… by the way… nice sticker you have there on the back of your cellphone" She pointed at my left jean pocket and entered the place running.

I looked at her in awe.

How the hell she knew I had that picture?! I was stuck with that question until I realized it.

"Did Kuroneko told her about me and that sticker on my cellphone? Wouldn't that mean she is happy about us having that picture that she boasted about it like I did with everyone at school?" I started getting nervous all of the sudden.

"What will happen is she accepts being my girlfriend?! I don't even know how behave with one!" I scratched my head and walked away.

I looked again at the window and I could see Kuroneko happily talking to someone. She suddenly looked at the window… saw me and immediately looked away.

"Wow she is really avoiding me huh?!" I said with a sad expression.

I walked away from that place and started looking for a good hand rail.

All the rails on the area were covered with anti-grind mechanisms.

"Damn this guys are so picky! I can't rail anything!" I said really frustrated.

I walked around the place and looked I got around 10 blocks away and I was able to find a good spot with two hand rails and a kind of long rail from a fence. It wasn't that tall around 1 meter high and it was around 5 or 6 meters long.

"I will try doing some transitions here" I looked around and no one was there. The place was kind of dangerous though since the other side of the fall was to a side road that was around 3 or 4 meters below.

"Okay if I fall here I'm done for" But I was sure I would be able to pull it off without problems.

"Ahh I will bring Chuck and the gang later if I am able to skate here for a while" I kicked the floor and started skating.

I skated for a while now so I was tired.

I looked at the clock it was 6 O'clock.

"Just how long do they intend staying there?!" I stood up and went to look for a convenience store.

I got into one a few blocks away and got a sports drink and some potato chips I was getting hungry.

"Now what type of food are they eating?" I asked myself while sitting on the bench outside of the store.

"I am pretty sure they are eating those lovey-dovey maid chan rice or omelet or something like that! Hahaha" I laughed it off and then looked at the ground.

I felt lonely and I really wanted to know.

"I am so stupid! I've should just agreed on entering with them! I mean it would be a big group so I guess the crowd would divert attention from me" I threw the can away.

"Ahh well there's no use of sulking about something that's done already… let's just continue skating" I stood up and kicked the floor.

I got back to the big rail.

I had to wax it on since I've been grinding on it for hours. I just can't get bored of doing so! I've been able to do some nice transitions!

I started waxing the whole thing with some wax from a candle I bought from the store.

"Hehe this will do" I looked at my job complete proudly.

I had waxed the whole 5 meters of rail so I was going to try something really flashy.

I got away enough and started running, jumped over my skateboard and started kicking the floor.

I got speed and momentum and jumped over the rail.

I started with a regular 50-50 and shifted to a smith grind, then moved back to a 50-50 and then to a 5-0, and then to a 0-5, moved a little bit and changed from 5-0 to blunt slide, I was about to finish the rail.

"I can do this!" I whispered to myself.

I jumped and kicked my skateboard sideways, it did a 360° Shove it! And I landed it as a nose-slide.

"Hell yeah!" I was almost at the end of the rail.

I moved again to a blunt slide, rotated to a 5-0 in the end and got off the rail with a 360° Flip with a 360° spin from my whole body and landed perfectly on the skateboard.

I started hearing claps from my side.

I was excited like hell and didn't pay attention.

"Way to go Sorata! I didn't think you were that good!" I heard a familiar voice and snapped out of my excitement.

"Holy shit I've been seen by them?!" I looked around while grabbing my skateboard.

Indeed all of them where there.

Kirino approached near me with Saori looking at me in awe. Kuroneko and my little sister walked behind them.

Kuroneko didn't seem that impressed and well my little sister was my #1 fan so she was really happy.

"Sorata-shi you've got yourself a really interesting gift you know?!" Saori looked at me while tilting her head sideways.

I looked at them embarrassed and looked away.

"I… it was just p-pure luck" I answered nervously.

"Ha? Pure luck?! That was freaking amazing! It was well performed and it even looked so easy! Just how long have you've been skating Sorata?!" Asked Kirino while looking at the rail I just grind.

Kuroneko and my little sister stood at their sides. Kuroneko looked at me with a small smile, she was enjoying me feeling like this?! Wow she is so cruel! She knows I hate being watched by known people aside from my skating friends.

"I… it w-wasn't that good… I messed up in some parts" I answered while looking to the rail.

I was amazed at myself I was able to grind the whole rail without failing.

"Well Kirino-chan… he is indeed really talented! He has won a couple of local tournaments and even a regional tournament this year. He is going to nationals!" My little sister answered with a really happy face while grabbing me from an arm to calm me down.

Kirino and Saori looked at me surprised… Kuroneko looked as she wasn't impressed.

"What?! A regional championship? You are going in for nationals?! Are you a pro?!" Asked Kirino impressed. "D-did you even knew about this Kuroneko?!" She asked while pointing at me

Kuroneko sighed and looked at my skateboard.

"Y-yes I did knew… he's good at this and also other things… b-but it's only flipping a wooden board around places… so it's a regular thing to watch already" She said while blushing a little bit.

"Aren't you too used to this guy already Kuroneko-shi?" Asked Saori with a teasing face.

Kuroneko backed a little bit and looked at them embarrassed.

"W-well I always see him skate to school and out of it so I've known how good he is…" She answered while lowering her eye sight.

"She even went to one of Onii-chan's tournaments! She told me not long ago"

"Ichigo!" I looked at her flustered.

Ichigo looked at us and smiled with a mischievous face to everyone.

This girl….

"A-ahh?! Is that true Kuroneko?! You've seen this guy competing on a tournament?! Wow… that's… something new" Said Kirino with a surprised look on her face.

She even looked at both of us and Saori confused.

"Hehe well that's not something you do very often Kiririn-shi… If I had an opportunity of doing so I've probably had done the same" She answered trying to calm down everyone.

I am so thankful to this girl!

"Y-yes! T-that's the reason… I w-was just curious, that's all!" Answered a troubled Kuroneko.

I blushed a lot and started thinking about something to divert their attention.

"Hey! How did you girls even found me?! I'm kind of far from the café you know?" I asked desperately to get their attention away from her seeing me on a tournament.

"Ah? This black cat told us she was sure to know where you were after realizing you were missing" Kirino answered while pointing a really embarrassed Kuroneko.

I blushed a lot and looked at Kuroneko who diverted her sight from me.

"I… is that true Kuroneko?" I asked shyly.

"W-well…. I've k-known this place from a long time… s-so I remembered this rail and supposed that you would be here if you found it… I just didn't think you'd actually find it" She answered while looking at the rail with a shy smile.

I looked at her dumbfounded! She thought about me all this time?! Ahh man I want to ask her out on this instant.

"Well t-that's interesting hehehe I found it about two hours ago Hahah" I laughed nervously.

"Hey Sorata… the last time we saw you, you jumped off around 15 stairs at Akiba! How did you even mange to do that?!" Asked Kirino

"W-well I just had to sorry… and if I recall well… you ran like crazy that day!" I answered trying to change the subject.

"She's a professional track and field athlete… didn't I tell you already Akasaka? She's been into America in a camp, had won tons of trophies and she's also placed 3rd on the nationals" Answered Kuroneko nonchalantly.

She seemed to be calm while speaking of her, which was good. I wanted to be like that one day with her.

"WHAT?! 3rd place?! Y-you are a freaking star or something? I can't even stand to get to the first 10 places at the nationals!" I answered impressed.

Ichigo tug my shirt and looked at me scared.

"O-Onii-chan we are in f-front of a celebrity! S-she so good at that!" We looked at her dumbfounded.

"Ha! Yes! I've won around 25 local tournaments, 6 regional events and this is the 4th time I've been able to go to the nationals" Kirino looked at us with a lot of pride, she loved being flattered as I could notice… like someone I knew.

"Wow… you are a freaking pro! I'm just an amateur! You could make a living out of that!" I answered excited.

"Nah… she is a professional model too Sorata-shi… so she gets money from that instead"

"WHAT?!" My little sister looked at them.

We all got startled.

"What the hell Ichigo! Don't shout out like that!"

Ichigo started trembling and pointed at her.

"Y-yu-you you you! You're that girl!" Ichigo stuck her hand onto her purse and took out a fashion magazine.

"T-this! You are this person! Right?!" Ichigo pointed at the cover of the magazine.

It displayed a girl with a really cute and stylish outfit, it was a mini skirt with some frills on the bottom part, a cool sleeveless shirt and a big straw hat.

Kirino looked at it and smiled while taking the magazine.

"Ahh yeah! This is the fall special edition! I loved that photo-shoot! It was so refreshing" She looked at the pictures.

"Y-you are a professional model too?! W-what the hell is with you?! Are you a heroine from a manga?!" I said while pointing at her.

Saori and Kuroneko laughed at both of us while Kirino was enjoying her minutes of fame.

"T-that's the exact reaction… kukukuku" Kuroneko said while covering her mouth with her hand dorsum to conceal the noise.

"…Everyone does when they get to know that about her-gozaru" Answered Saori while smiling at both of us.

My little sister and me looked at each other in awe and then at Kirino who was looking at us proudly.

"I am better than that! I am Kirino Kousaka! The perverted ero-game loving little sister who eloped with her big brother and that is perfect in every aspect of her person!" She said while pumping her chest and looking at us proudly.

I knew about it already… my little sister froze in place.

"S-stupid! D-don't yell that like that! See? She's scared like hell!" Kuroneko pointed towards Ichigo who was trembling still clinging to my arm.

Kirino looked at her concerned.

"Ahh… ahaha I… I was joking Ichigo-chan! Don't be scared! Ahahaha" Kirino looked away nervously.

Ichigo looked at me and blushed a lot and looked away.

"What?! Don't tell me you really think she was being serious! Ichigo c'mon!" I looked at her upset.

She looked at the ground and answered.

"T-that's… really r-romantic Kirino-chan" She answered with a shy and low voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kuroneko and I answered at the same time.

Kirino looked at her dumbfounded and Saori just stared at us with her mouth with a ω shape.

She was enjoying this.

"Ahh d-don't get me wrong… I mean… eloping with the one you love… that's really romantic isn't it?" She answered while smiling at us blushing a lot.

Kuroneko and I looked at each other confused, then realized what she meant and I guess we thought the same thing.

"Like hell it will happen!" She answered and looked away.

"Ahh Hahah t-that's crazy talk you have there Ichigo!"

"Well well… let's just forget that tiny crazy joke Kiririn-shi just said and let's go back to Akiba! We need to gather for your after party!" Saori started walking.

I looked at them confused.

"A-after party?!" I answered while walking with my sister on a side.

"When everyone entered and Kuroneko and I didn't saw you… we asked what happened to you. So Kirino snatched Kuroneko's cellphone and dialed you and said 'Sorata, your lover here Kuroneko is mad and sad because you aren't around, please come here this instant'. But she really never dialed you, so she just tricked us" I looked at Kuroneko who was already quarreling with Kirino about something.

I smiled and blushed.

"So… Kuroneko got really mad and said she didn't care if you didn't enter that café and said she will prefer going home than going out with you" Ichigo answered me while clearing her frontal sight of her hair bangs by arranging them around.

"Ouch that was mean!" I looked at her sadly.

She was looking with the corner of her eye I was sure!

"After that, she started getting kind of serious and sad, but we managed to cheer her on and Saori-chan said we were going to have an after party with you at a Mc Donald's or something for you to eat while we drink something and then go around Akiba for a while" She looked at me with a happy smile.

"Are you happy about that Onii-chan? I worked hard and made friends! And I even got you a date with her!" She answered with a teasing smile.

"Wh-what!? I never agreed on that Ichigo!" Kuroneko looked at both of us blushing profusely.

"You… walk with him I am sick of quarreling with you now… go!" Kirino pushed Kuroneko to a side and made her bump with me, since we caught up to them.

"Ahh… hiiiiiii" Kuroneko closed her eyes in embarrassment and then walked while looking on the ground.

"Ahh I'm tired of walking like this!" Ichigo let herself go from me and walked slowly and then caught up with Saori while smiling to them.

So in the end Kuroneko and I walked next to each other behind them.

They gave us mischievous looks now and then, we just walked next to each other while looking away and such. It was really awkward!

I tried breaking the ice.

"S-so… you made more friends?" I looked at her.

She trembled a little bit and nodded while looking down.

"I… I see… t-then may I report this to Hinata-chan?" I asked without thinking.

"WHAT?!" Kuroneko looked at me surprised.

Everyone on the front looked back while Kuroneko looked at me enraged.

"W-why do you have Hinata's mail address and number?! W-when did you?! Stupid pervert! Pedophile! She's still on junior high! S-stop talking to her! I forbid you! Give me your cellphone now!" She asked with fierce eyes.

I looked at her and tried explaining but I was shut down by her every time.

"Hey Kuroneko calm down, she a friendly girl… and he is not a bad person"

"Y-you shut up! S-she's my dear little sister!" Kuroneko answered to Kirino.

I sighed and took out my cellphone.

The picture of us was clearly exposed but everyone refrained from saying anything since Kuroneko was really upset.

"Here… read this…" I gave her my cellphone with a message open.

I dropped my skateboard to the ground and kicked the floor. She looked at the cellphone and didn't pay attention to me.

Everyone else looked at us concerned.

"Don't sweat it… she's like this every time… she will calm down after reading that…. I hope…" I jumped down the street.

"Hey that's dangerous Onii-chan! You said you'd stop clinging to cars!" Ichigo answered with a concerned face.

I looked at Kuroneko who was trembling while looking at the screen. I sighed and gave my little sister a look to calm down. I skated back to Kuroneko.

Everyone let us be and continued walking, we arrived Akihabara already.

"W-when…" She said while looking away and pressed my cellphone against my chest.

I took it with my left hand since I had my right hand busy carrying my skateboard.

"When what?" I asked.

"S-since when do you talk to her… I didn't read the other messages, b-but you seem to talk a lot to her" She answered shyly.

"Ahh w-well… y-you remember when we left to buy ingredients for the curry?" I answered while placing my cellphone on my pocket.

I am sorry for lying to her like this! But if she finds out Hinata got the information from her own cellphone. I am pretty sure she will go berserk.

"T-that time?! I knew it! You guys took too long to get only a package of meat and three carrots!" She pointed at me with a mad expression.

"Ahaha s-sorry she asked me for the information I couldn't do anything" I raised my hand to calm her down.

"You've could just said no, you know!?" Kuroneko answered while crossing her arms, she was mad.

"B-but that would've been rude!" I rebuked.

"What? No excuses Akasaka! We will have a talk later about this…. Idiot" She answered while blushing a lot.

I felt a tug on my side from my skateboard as if it was going to fall.

I looked and Kuroneko was grabbing my skateboard from a side. I looked at her surprised, she looked away and pulled the skateboard from me and started carrying it like the usual.

"Why?" I answered surprised.

"What? Just because I want to… got a problem?" She answered with a dead serious face

"B-but you let it drop before! W-what did my little sister told you?" I asked while looking at the other girls who were happily talking to each other, they gave us the regular stares now and then.

Kuroneko trembled while pressing the skateboard tightly to her lap.

"I… I can't possibly re-repeat that… forget it already" She answered and started walking faster.

She was avoiding me again. I was getting fed up of that.

"I need to do something for her to relax" I started thinking about something.

And then we passed near an arcade and knew what to do.

"Kuroneko!" I shouted at them since she catch up with them. So I was walking alone behind them.

Kuroneko jumped from the surprise, everyone looked at me waiting for my answer.

What? Did they thought I was going to confess or something?!

"W-what do you want shouting like that stupid?" She answered looking at me upset.

"We have a pending duel remember?" I gave her a challenging smile and pointed at the arcade.

Everyone looked at it and gave it a thought about it with a disappointed face.

She started trembling on her place and started laughing.

"Kukukuku… y-you stupid underling! I was going to let it slip this time to avoid you getting humiliated in front of your little sister… you brought it out yourself so be prepared to get obliterated again!" Her eyes gleamed with an inner fire that could fend off anyone.

"Interesting way of doing things Sorata-shi…" Saori answered while getting in the middle of us like a referee.

"Siscalypse I presume?" She asked with a serious face.

We both nodded at the same time.

"How good is your brother playing that game Ichigo?" Kirino asked.

"H-he's the local champion… why?" She answered.

"Ohh this is going to be fun… he will get obliterated by her hehehe" She answered confidently.

"Ohh yeah?! Let's see what happens then! My Onii-chan is the best at this game!" She rebuked with a lot of energy.

I can't lose now! She's rooting for me.

"Okay… let's go everyone… Kuroneko-shi and Sorata-shi had a pending duel from that time we met him… let's see who's the best shall we?" Saori asked expecting our answers.

"You… are… on!" We answered at the same time.

She blushed a little bit after that… I did the same after realizing how in sync we were right now.

"Ohhh I'll bet you a cake she will win Ichigo!" Kirino answered with a teasing face.

"From that famous bakery at Akiba? You are on!" They shook hands.

Kuroneko and I looked at each other fiercely… we forgot about being shy and concentrated on finishing each other again.

"The winner will get a special price-gozaru!" Saori said with a smile on her face.

"What? Like what? You don't have anything left!" I rebuked.

"Ohh Sorata-shi you don't know me… I'll get something good for the person who wins okay?" She winked an eye.

I blushed… is she teasing us?

"D-don't get too over yourself… she's always like that and ends up giving up lame stuff…" Kuroneko answered while walking next to me inside the arcade.

"What? Really? Aww man" I answered disappointed.

Kuroneko giggled a little bit and looked away.

Everyone looked at me with hate. I was on an arcade with 3 cute girls and a big otaku… most of the male players wanted to kill me.

We arrived at the arcade… It was packed again.

"Ahh… really Kuroneko… why does it always happen this way?!" I asked while dropping my arms down desperate.

"S-stop whining and go and get our spots! This time it's your time to clear the path, GO!" She sent me off with her hands.

Everyone looked at us confused.

I got our numbers… I was first in queue.

"W-well you guys seem to be really used to this… have you done this before with him Kuroneko?" Kirino asked with a teasing smile.

"Y-yeah Onii-chan… what's with that line about always being like this? Have you guys gone out before?"

We were being attacked from all angles. Kuroneko got near me and started trembling out of nervousness. I looked away nervously.

"W-we've been going to arcades lately to try out games… just research! T-that's all I swear!" I answered trying to be the most convincing I could.

Kuroneko just looked at me nervously while not saying anything.

"Ohh is that true you secret keeping cat?!" Kirino said while pointing at Kuroneko

"Hiiiiii" She closed her eyes and trembled a lot.

"A..ahh… w-we've… ahhh" She was at a loss of words.

"We were! Really! Don't start that Kirino! You even made a bet with her to take a picture with me at a booth in exchange of a Maschera special edition season box!" I accused her.

Kuroneko looked at me alarmed! She was blushing a lot and started trembling even more! She looked nervous and desperate.

"Ha?! I don't recall that…" Kirino gave me a pensive look, she was trying to remember.

I looked at her and my eyes opened like big plates!

That means she made it up to take a picture with me and Hinata was right?! Can I jump out of excitement? Will I look weird?!

Kuroneko didn't say anything, she looked at the ground and held my skateboard tightly.

"Kuroneko…." I tried reaching her.

I was about to ask her about that when the guy at the arcade pulled me over.

"You're next… have fun and don't be a bad loser!" He let me in the arcade area.

Kuroneko looked at me with a nervous look and relaxed when I got away.

"What was that about? I will ask her about it after this" I sat on the stool next to my opponent.

Incredibly, this time it was a girl.

"Nice meeting you… I'm Kosaki… let's have a nice game" She smiled at me.

Ahh she was so tender and educated. But she looked like she was the age of Hinata.

"T-thanks Kosaki… Sorata here… sorry for this… I need to get her here to ask her something" I pointed at Kuroneko who was moving her hands desperately at Kirino, they were quarreling again.

"Ohh is that so? How romantic" She smiled and looked at the screen.

"Okay let's do this then" I looked at the screen and entered a token.

I always carried tokens… well just two or three to play whenever I could.

We started selecting the character. I looked at the gothic Lolita sister and took a look at Kuroneko who was looking at the ground irate while being teased by Kirino.

"I am so gonna get killed for this hehe" I waited for Kosaki to select her character.

She selected a regular pajamas little sister.

GAME START! The screen showed.

If I won the next one on the line would be Kuroneko so we didn't have too much time to wait. Most of the people just looked at the fights.

The game started and Kosaki rushed me… I got hit a couple of times and played with hindered ability. I wanted the girls to think I was bad to kick Kuroneko's ass at this game and gain their respect or something.

"Ahh c'mon Sorata you can do better, this is so boring! I'll just finish you off now" She said with a super confident look.

"Too slow…" I looked at the screen and rushed her, since she did a special move, after doing a block-parry attack the attacking little sister was stunned for 1 seconds.

I managed to sweep her and do a simple 5 hit combo. She had around 85% hp left.

"Grrr… yo-you tricked me! How cheap!" She said while standing up and trying to combo me.

I played defensively, really passive. I didn't attack rather when I had the opportunity.

I looked back to Kuroneko and she looked at me with a bored face, she noticed I looked at her and she yawned.

"I can't show them my true power, sorry!" I tried saying with my lips.

She didn't say anything and I just noticed she sighed.

Kosaki did a combo on me and got me from 100% to 50% HP. She wasn't playing, she was being serious.

So I started becoming a little bit offensive and started hitting her bit by bit until I was able to kill her with a special move.

"Argggg! That was so amateur! I let my guard down just that tiny bit, I won't be fooled again by you!" She pointed at me upset while selecting continue.

"Whahaha sorry I'm just not this good, but I will continue to get my friend to play with me, you can stay after that" I smiled.

"Guh!" She blushed and looked at the screen. "W-what's with this relaxed way of being smiling to everyone you perv?"

The round started.

She rushed me again, and I was able to minimize the number of hits she did to my character. So her combo was half made and I lost around 10% of hp.

"T-that's pure luck!" She said while frustrating.

"Hahaha that was interesting, that's a new way of defending yourself from this game" I looked at the screen while rushing to her.

"Let's see if I can emulate what I saw on that video the other day" I said with a doubtful expression while taking the controls like an amateur.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked in confusion.

"Just look!" I smiled and started a full hp combo.

"W-what! N-noooooooo! T-that's cheating! A full hp combo?!" She looked at the screen in awe.

It seemed she had been playing there for a while.

A lot of people looked at me in awe.

"Did… did he just got her by pure luck?!"

I stood up and offered my hand to her" S-sorry it was pure luck… let's play together later!" I smiled.

She looked at me and blushed a little bit while shaking hands with me looking at the floor embarrassed.

"If you lose against your next opponent I will kick your ass for cheating you've got it?!" She said.

Well she reminds me of someone.

"Hehe just stay and watch, it will be interesting you'll see" I smiled.

She left and Kuroneko passed next to her, they looked at each other and Kosaki started trembling, she looked pale and frightened.

"What the hell? Did she just saw a ghost or something?" I then looked at Kuroneko and realized what happened.

She had this killing stare with a lot of inner rage. Even I started feeling intimidated.

"W-what the hell a-are you that mad for?" I asked while she sat on the stool.

She didn't even look at me and pressed the start button.

"Hey don't ignore me!" I insisted.

"You looked like you had fun there Akasaka… I asked you to clear the path, not to flirt with that girl" Her hands were shaking.

Wow is she containing rage? Or she is just nervous off all the people.

"W-what?! I was just being friendly!" I rebuked

"Too friendly! Stupid pervert! Die already! Now! Select your sister and let's go!" She looked at the screen and ignored me.

I sighed and selected my sister. She had already taken her gothic Lolita.

"Hehe how about this Shironeko?!" I selected the same one with a white theme.

Kuroneko looked at the screen and she looked rather sad.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?!" I asked alarmed.

She didn't say a word and selected the random stage option and the game started.

"D-don't you dare go easy on me like with that girl or I will never forgive you…" She said while grabbing the stick firmly.

"Y-you know I won't do that! I just didn't want everyone to know how good I am… I just like showing off with you" I smiled.

She looked at me in awe and blushed a little bit.

"T-that's not the case… y-you stupid Akasaka… you just made me remember something painful…" She sorrowed down again.

"Ha? W-why? I am sorry! I didn't know! What happened?"

"The game started forget it" She looked at the screen.

The game started.

"You are so going to explain me a couple of things after this is over Kuroneko" I said seriously while getting ready.

She didn't say a word, she just looked at me with the corner of her eye and sighed.

We counted at the same time and the battle started.

Kuroneko rushed me, I was able to block her and jump over while trying to sweep her, she countered and did a grab to stop me, and she threw my character to the ground.

"Damn… first attack done by you huh?" I said while recovering.

"You are going down Akasaka!" Answered Kuroneko while she jumped over me and kicked me downwards.

My character bounced off the ground and she was able to do an upward attack, she was able to start a full hp combo.

"Ahh c'mon again?!" I looked at her displeased.

"Hahaha die!" She started the last part of the chain.

Everyone started….. Again… cheering for her since she was beating me out.

"Sorry cute black cat… I can't let you win this easy remember?!" I winked an eye and got into X Mode, which stopped her combo in full and let me start my counter attack.

"Stupid X mode! They need to remove it! I hate you!" She smashed the buttons trying to stop me, and she then gave me a little smirk.

"Two can play the same game skater boy! Behold my unleashed power of darkness! Be gone! And perish in the darkness! BWAAAHAHAHAHAAHAA!" She started laughing like a crazy girl.

Everyone looked at the screen while she started her last combo to get me.

"Damn it Kuroneko! Y-you!" I answered while trying to look for an opening to stop her.

But it was kind of late and in the end she got me.

"HA! I got you!" She pointed at me all excited.

I smiled at her "Hahah that was a good one, you created this strategy since I got you last time like this right?"

She blushed and sat on the stool. "I-I w-won't discuss my strategies with my enemy" She crossed her arms and looked at the screen.

"But I am your partner!" I rebuked.

"We are enemies right now! So play seriously or I'll obliterate you like last time!" She answered with a pumped attitude.

She was having fun as I could tell.

"Hehe right I will get you next round Kuroneko" I answered while pressing the replay button.

"Bring it on you mere underling" She gave me this superiority look.

The next round started.

I rushed her this time, she started playing defensively.

She countered me and threw me on the air, she jumped and I was able to counter her back and send her to the air now. I jumped and we did the same thing 3 times in a row.

"Hahah did we just discovered a bug on the game Kuroneko?!" I looked at her surprised.

She was looking at the screen with her eyes opened as plates.

"W-what just happened?" She answered while trying to get "down" to the visible part of the screen.

"Goo Onii-chan!" Ichigo cheered me from the crowd.

I felt all fired up and smiled at Kuroneko. "Sorry Kuroneko I can't lose now!"

"Tch!" She clicked her tongue and prepared for the battle.

She was seen and I rushed to her, grabbed her and threw her down to the floor. She was expecting me to kick her or something since she didn't do anything.

I went down and started attacking her, I did a ground combo but before she was able to counter it I stopped it and did a retreat.

"Kuh! A-are you playing with me?! That could've ended with a full hp combo!" She complained.

"Hehe I knew you would counter me on that last part I need to be cautious with you hahaha" I laughed it off while she looked at me mad.

"Y-youu!" She rushed in and I let her hit me, she started a combo and almost got me there. I was able to grab her and toss her down to the ground.

I was able to get down on time and I kicked again, she bounced to the ground, then the wall and passed over me. I was about to kick her when she countered me with a grab and made me fly to the air. I prepared and waited for her attack but she stopped in the middle of the air and moved forward.

"HA?!" I was confused.

"Y-you are a good teacher" She answered with a low and serious voice.

"Ohh I see how it goes then"

I got to the ground and before I was able to send her a projectile which she didn't block. I took the opportunity and rushed to her, I grabbed her and sent her to the wall and kicked her back there, she bounced a little bit from the ground and I swept her and did a combo until she died.

"HA! Take that Kuroneko! You didn't expect that one!" I boasted at her.

She looked at the screen trembling, she had teary eyes, she is indeed a really bad loser.

"Kuh…. t-that… I just let my guard down, next time won't happen…" She clenched her fist and looked at me with a serious face.

I looked at my side and Kirino and Saori were impressed by my skill, Kirino had an open jaw and Saori just watched cautiously. My little sister was jumping happy while teasing Kirino.

"Hehe next round… last one… are you ready?" I teased Kuroneko.

"Ha?! Do you even think you can match my superior intelligence? Please don't make me laugh, you are going down Akasaka" She moved a little bit strange.

I then looked at her legs and noticed she had my skateboard at her feet! Her feet were stepping on it, while she moved it a little bit from side to side.

I blushed and looked away to avoid her noticing my stare, she looked at me confused.

"W-what's wrong pervert? W-where were you looking a moment ago!" She covered her chest with her hands.

"A-ah n-nothing…" I looked away while the game started.

She sighed and the game continued.

"L-last round… no bets this time?!" I asked her teasing her.

"Y-you haven't even paid the last one!" She retorted.

"W-well we'll be going later aren't we? Are you expecting it that much?!" I gave her a teasing smirk.

"Kuh!" She backed a little bit.

"J-just because I need to go and get t-that! There's no other motive" She answered while looking at the screen.

"Is that so…" I looked at her.

"Look at the screen stupid! The round has started!" She pushed me away and took the controls.

"Ohh yeah!" I looked at the screen and the game started.

She rushed at me and I did the same.

"W-well t-that's new!" I said surprised.

"Y-you're the one who is mimicking my strategy! Stop it!" Kuroneko answered upset while retreating.

"Don't go!" I rushed to her, she stopped me with a grab and got me on the ground.

She swept my character and got me into the air, she did a medium upwards kick and started an aerial combo. I was able to stop it and recovered. I was left with 75% hp, she was 100%.

I got down and waited for her, she got down while throwing projectiles to me. I stopped them and continued pressing on. I was able to get her off guard and did an upward punch which made her fall. I grabbed her in the air and sent her to the ground and swept her immediately then kick her to the wall. She bounced off it and I grabbed her again.

"W-what's this grabbing technique y-you pervert! S-stop touching my character!" Kuroneko complained desperate.

"I won't lose!" I answered all fired up.

She bit her lip and continued getting beat up by me. After I finished my combo she was left with around 35 to 40% hp and I was still at 75%.

She rushed me and faked and attack which made me block, she took the opportunity and jumped over me and while falling down she did a light kick to break my guard, she kicked me on the ground and did a small ground level combo. She continued and swept me and then kicked me to the wall I bounced and she grabbed me and sent me to the floor and bounced again, she took the opportunity and upward hit me, I was able to grab her attack and countered.

We were both at around 20% hp.

I kicked her to the air and rushed to her, she tried grabbing me, but I was able to stop before the animation started and avoided it.

"Kuh!" Kuroneko recoiled from the failed attempt.

"Sorry I won't lose that easy!" I answered and went down to the ground.

I sent projectiles to her, she avoided most of them and blocked the ones she wasn't able to do so.

She went down and rushed me, she swept me and did a small combo and I managed to counter her and stop it on the fly. I was left with 10% hp, but we didn't have the power to enter X mode, so this would be a regular ending phase match.

I rushed her and faked an attack but she didn't fell for it and moved back. I sent a projectile and was able to attack, I did a combo and got her to 5% hp.

She got desperate and faked and attack, I missed my counter and she unleashed her special move.

"GET DOWN UNDERLING!" She said with a sadistic look.

I smiled and didn't say anything.

"Too slow…" I hit-parried the whole special attack.

The only thing is that I knew the result.

The game finished "Draw"

Kuroneko stood up the stool and looked at me with a lot of anger.

"W-what's the meaning of this! You hit-parried all my attacks and no one got hi…." She stopped in the middle of the sentence and thought a little bit.

She looked at me with an angry face and then realized something.

"T-the update… y-you managed to pull over a cheap trick over a patch made precisely to avoid this happening again?!" She pointed at the screen.

I raised my hands to calm her down.

The crowd went crazy. My little sister and Kirino were hugging each other and stood the frozen without knowing what to do.

Saori smiled and observed us.

"Hehe s-sorry Kuroneko I guess we got a draw again… y-you are someone special... t-two draws in a game? T-that's pretty difficult you know" I looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah… y-you are…" She gave me her hand while blushing a lot but adverted her sight from me.

I looked at her nervously and we did a handshake. Everyone clapped and we got off the arcade since the rules said if we had a draw we both died and we both lost. The game even reset after that and waited for new people.

We walked next to each other and got near the other girls, before we were able to say something. Someone stumbled upon both of us.

"Y-you! Y-you're a freaking professional right?! How did you dare handicap yourself to finish me off with a lot of difficulty?!" Kosaki stood in front of us with a really enraged face.

"You know this person Akasaka?" Kuroneko asked while looking at her unimpressed.

"S-she's the girl I took out to let you play against me" I answered embarrassed.

"Ha? J-just that girl!? I have a name you know?! I am Kosaki Aihara and I'll not accept this even if you cleared the path for your girlfriend!" She spout out of anger.

Kuroneko and me looked at each other and blushed a lot.

"W-we a-are not a couple…" I answered sadly and nervously.

Kuroneko grabbed me by the arm and started trembling while looking at the girl with a really nervous face.

"H-he's m-my partner… h-he is helping me b-break a curse… s-so stop talking nonsense" Kuroneko was red as tomato I was also red. She was clinging to my arm with a lot of force! She was holding my skateboard by one of the trucks with a lot of force too.

Kosaki looked at both of us confused and then smiled.

"Hehe I see… that's how it is… w-well sorry for disturbing… I'll see you guys around" She bowed and left.

Kuroneko almost fainted out of that one, and let myself go and got a little bit apart from me.

"Hey Kuroneko! What was all that about?!" Kirino teased her.

"W-what are y-you talking about Kirino?!" Kuroneko answered while walking the most relaxed way she could.

"Hehe you are a bold one Sorata-shi… nice job!" Saori gave me a thumbs up.

My little sister was on the phone at the time so she didn't see anything. Thanks god!

"Hey! Answer me! Don't act the fool!" Kirino walked behind Kuroneko who was just walking aimlessly to the front.

Ichigo looked at them and walked outside the arcade while talking on the phone.

"W-why am I bold?" I asked Saori.

"Well, you've got a way of making her feel at ease and happy that is unique for both of you. That's bold Sorata-shi… so you guys are trying to remove a curse right?" She asked while tilting her head sideways.

Kirino got Kuroneko and grabbed her by the arm. My little sister was already out f the place and didn't notice.

"Hey! What was that all about?! Stop ignoring me!" Kirino pulled her next to her.

Kuroneko looked at the ground ashamed and embarrassed. She was clinging to my skateboard so hard I was pretty sure she was going to leave her fingers marked on it.

"Now now Kiririn-shi don't be like that… she has already told us… They are working together on removing a curse on her" She winked her an eye behind those big swirly lenses.

Kirino looked at both of us confused and then looked at Kuroneko with a pensive look. She gave it a big thought you could see it on her face.

After a few seconds she realized something.

"Ohh are you perhaps talking about…"

"Sh-shut up Kirino! I-it's a curse okay! That's it! Stop asking questions!" Kuroneko exploded while pushing her away, she walked outside of the place.

"Escaping the reality huh?" Kirino looked at her smiling.

"Hey skater boy… can I ask you something?" Kirino got near me.

"Y-yeah sure what's up?"

"Did this girl told you anything about my brother?" She asked with a really serious look

I gulped and looked away nervously.

"Answer me!" She insisted.

"Y-yeah… a little bit… t-that she had a plan and she was left out and such" I answered while looking at the door where she just passed.

"I see…" Kirino calmed down.

"It's okay Kiririn-shi… he is a good person… I approve" She hugged me sideways.

"W-what again?! S-stop doing that!" I struggled to get away but I was not able to do so.

"Hahah yeah… you are right… Sorata… please help her out as much as you can… we will be rooting for both of you" She smiled at me.

"W-what?! W-what are you implying?!" I asked nervously.

"Ohh Sorata-shi you are so cute! I want to take you home!" Saori hugged me tighter, she was big! Everywhere! If you know what I meant! My face almost touched them.

"Let him go Saori, let's go with her and see if she calmed down. I'll apologize later okay"

"You are right… let's go" Saori let me go and we walked outside.

We arrived at the streets, my little sister and Kuroneko were talking about something.

"Hey black escaping cat! What are you doing?" Kirino asked.

Well she just loves quarreling with her right?

Kuroneko was about to answer something when my sister interrupted.

"Ah sorry Kirino-chan… everyone… I need to leave now" she said with a sad expression.

"W-what? Why do you need to leave Ichigo?! Don't tell me you really didn't ask for permission and mom found out or something…" I asked concerned.

She looked at me with a fed up expression.

"N-no Onii-chan I did ask for permission… I need to head to school to an emergency meeting"

"Ahh yeah… you are a class rep right?" I asked remembering that about her.

"Ha?! You don't even know what I do at school?! I am really sad now" She pouted.

"So you are a class rep Ichigo? That's amazing, such a responsible girl for your age, not as a certain thieving cat I know" Kirino attacked again.

Kuroneko stood quiet and calmed herself down.

Ichigo looked at everyone with an uneasy expression and then looked at the time. I guess that meeting was really important.

"So… you are leaving then?" I asked her again to be sure.

"Yeah…" Her answer had a really sad tone of voice. I was pretty sure she was having a good time.

Everyone except for Kuroneko made a sad expression. Since she looked kind of relieved the attention was brought to my little sister now so she could calm down.

"Well Ichigo you can always contact us via the SNS messaging system, don't worry we are comrades now so don't hesitate on asking for help okay?" Kirino gave her a really big and warm smile.

"Yeah don't get all sad Ichigo-shi, you have my contact information so if something happens you can call me anytime" Saori gave her a big smile too.

Kirino then got near Ichigo with a serious face.

"If your brother tries anything perverted, let me know I know some people who will make him regret it okay?" She whispered.

I could clearly hear that! What the hell does she think I am!

"Aaahhhh w-wha?" Ichigo had too much information sent to her brain about those things, she was about to faint.

Kirino looked at her concerned, I guess she realized her joke was a little bit too much.

"So-sorry! Ichigo I was joking! Hahaha" She have her a concerned laugh.

Ichigo got her composure and looked at everyone before bowing down to say good bye.

"Hey Ichigo let's go… I'll walk you to school and such" I proposed.

Everyone looked at me surprised. Kirino and Saori looked at Kuroneko who just gave me a resentful stare and then grinned at each other.

What the hell are they thinking?

Ichigo looked at me while giving me a brief smile and backed a little bit.

"Don't worry Onii-chan I can make it from here, it's simple… also… you have other matters to tend off first" She said with a mischievous look while staring a Kuroneko who looked like didn't realize it.

She was spacing out a lot and looking everywhere. Is she expecting someone?

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean I don't have anything to do besides hanging out with everyone" I answered confused.

Everyone except Kuroneko made an unsatisfied sigh. She just sent me a lot of steel with her stare, she looked rather disappointed.

What the hell are they so upset about? I am not realizing something? I mean yeah maybe Kuroneko is busy with stuff and such. I guess my sister wants me to become closer friends with this two girls that way she will be able to visit them more often.

"Ahh its ok Onii-chan you'll know soon… I'll take my leave okay, everyone continue enjoying yourselves" Ichigo waved us goodbye while she walked away.

I waved her good bye too confused.

"Well… a party member has left… what should we do next huh?" Saori asked everyone, we looked at each other confused.

Kuroneko was more alert now, was she nervous about my sister? Nah I'm just exaggerating right?

"Well we finished our duel so… I guess we can just look at random stores or something?" I answered out of the blue.

"You are a good explorer Sorata-shi! Let's go and see some stores shall we?" She asked everyone with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure I am up to whatever" Kirino answered nonchalantly.

Kuroneko didn't say a word and just tagged along.

She is being really quiet isn't she?

We talked about random stuff while walking to a store when I remembered something important.

"Hey Kuroneko" I whispered.

She was walking by my side, on the other side Kirino and Saori walked with us.

"What do you want Akasaka?" she replied with a cold tone of voice.

Well is she mad at me because we just had a draw… again?!

"I… wanted to ask you…" I stopped and thought really well what I was about to say.

"W-why did you shut up? What's up?!" Kuroneko got impatient.

Kirino and Saori looked from a side interested in our conversation and since this concerned Kirino I didn't mind them hearing it.

"S-sorry ahha… why did you say that about the picture since Kirino doesn't recall anything about it? Did you at least get your special edition box? I wanted to see it you know…" I fired my gun hoping for the best result, but I added that extra layer of cover to lower the damage of it.

Kuroneko looked at me nervously, she then looked at Kirino who just heard my question and looked also hesitant to involve herself with the matter.

"A…ahhh… a-about that" Kuroneko answered with a really shy and trembling voice.

Saori looked at us, she was interested in the conclusion of this conversation as I could tell.

Kirino sighed and got next to Kuroneko

"Hey Sorata… I am sorry about that confusion… all the noise of the arcades and such made me get confused" She apologized a lot for just a confusion?

She grabbed Kuroneko from the shoulders, Kuroneko got tense while looking at her, Kirino winked an eye back to her. Kuroneko made a troubled face and blushed a little bit.

"Ha?" I looked confused.

"Ahh yeah… sorry ahaha well I do recall making that bet with her back then… it was after we knew you here… but I totally forgot about it after a while since I never thought she would do that! Hahah it surprised m…. kuh!" Kirino grabbed her stomach.

A really disgruntled Kuroneko looked at both of us with enraged eyes. She just elbowed her with a lot of force!

"W-well I guess that puts an end to this stupid misunderstanding right Akasaka?" She asked with a forced smile and with killer eyes.

Am I missing something here? Why does she want to kill me so badly?!

"Y-yeah its cleared hahaha" I laughed nervously.

Before I could say something else, Saori pulled me to her side and hugged me sideways.

Again! Almost touched them!

"Well well Sorata-shi it seems that this misunderstanding has come to an end right? Well why don't we all go and check out that store?" She pointed at a big store it looked like a convenience store, but it only sold otaku related stuff as I could tell.

"W-what are you doing Saori?!" Kuroneko asked surprised.

Saori looked at her while hugging me.

"Huh? I don't see anything wrong here Kuroneko-shi" She asked while faking confusion.

What is she planning?

"Whatever it's something that doesn't concern me anyways… let's go" She answered back while entering the store.

She hit me with her shoulder with a displeased expression, she was still carrying my skateboard by the way.

"What was that about? Ouch!" I looked at her confused.

Saori smiled and let me go.

"Hehe it seems she's not a good person taking jokes huh Sorata-shi?!" Saori tilted her head sideways while looking at Kuroneko and Kirino entering the store.

We entered the store.

It was huge! I mean it also looked like a real super market.

"W-what the hell this place is huge!" I looked at the place dumbfounded.

Some people gave me an irritated look, some others laughed at me.

Well I am a newbie at this kind of stores honestly.

"Don't stay there dumbfounded Sorata-shi! Explore! Explore!" Saori sent me off with her hands while smiling.

I didn't knew where to start.

It was a big square, with 6 halls with manga and magazines and DVD's, it also had a section with special boxes and figurines.

I randomly walked to a place and took a book.

It was a random manga publication.

"Kukukuku…. I didn't knew you had those kind of tastes Akasaka" I sweet and quiet voice called me from behind.

I turned around and Kuroneko was looking at me and then at the book I was reading.

"What do you mean Kuro…" I turned the page and there was this big super explicit homosexual scene.

I am not against them or anything. I'm just not interested in that genre.

"PFffft! W-whaa! I didn't see anything!" I threw the book away to the stash of books and closed my eyes.

I started trembling trying to erase that image from my mind.

"I didn't see anything… I didn't see anything… I didn't see anything" I hugged myself for support While squatting on the spot.

"Pfft! Kukuku bwahahaha! Y-you loser! W-what in the world! Y-you just took a random book and read it! A-at least check the section you are on stupid!" Kuroneko was laughing so hard, people looked at us confused.

She grabbed her stomach with her left hand while she was pointing at something with her right hand.

She was red up to the ears out of laughter.

"What?!" I looked at where she pointed while standing up.

"BL Section" I read.

I backed away while Kuroneko looked at me trying to contain her laughter.

"W-what! W-who in the world places this section here!" I asked confused.

"Kukuku y-you stupid Akasaka… watch where you are going!" Kuroneko answered while putting the book I just threw away in place.

I guess it was a habit of her since she works at a book store.

"S-shut up! I was pushed this way by Saori!" I looked for her but she was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah yeah right…" Kuroneko answered with a disgruntled tone.

Why is she so mad about it?

"H-hey why are you so mad?!" I asked confused

"Huh? I am not mad… why do you ask?!" She answered with a really monotone voice.

Wow she is acting cold now?

Kuroneko looked around and found something that got her attention. She walked right to it without even telling me a word.

"Hey! Don't go just like that!" I attacked.

"Huh? Why do I even need to tell you where am I going?" She answered again while looking at the art book.

It had a lot of gothic themes and such .

"Bleh never mind… hey where's my skateboard?!" I asked her since I realized she wasn't carrying it around.

"Ah it's at the entrance counter I wasn't allowed to enter with it" She answered while flipping over another page.

"Ahhh I see… well its ok hehe"

She didn't say a word, she stood there silently while looking at some random magazines.

I wanted to break the ice but nothing came to my mind.

I then thought of a random subject.

"Hey…"

I was interrupted by a thundering voice coming from the other side of the isle.

"Hey! You two! Stop wasting time there!" Kirino approached both of us and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come here! Saori told me your sister likes Meruru is that right?"

Her eyes were full of excitement. I could guess she was indeed a hardcore fan like Kuroneko told me.

I looked at Kuroneko troubled, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked like she didn't care.

"Good cat… let's go!" Kirino pulled me away.

I looked at Kuroneko she was looking at us with the corner of the eye, she was grabbing the magazine with her left hand, and you could clearly see she was applying too much force on it.

After a little bit, I was dragged to the other side of the store.

There was a ton of Stardust Witch Meruru figurines and other stuff.

"So… why are you bringing me here if Ichigo is the fan?" I asked confused.

"Ha?! What do you mean? Don't tell me you are like that black cat over there and hate the show?" She asked with a displeased face.

I moved away from her and looked at the things in front of me. There were a lot of different figurines, doujinshis and art books.

"Well my little sister would definitely love these… but I'm not crazy about it..." I took one of the art books and started checking it out.

"I mean I don't hate the anime or anything… it's just not my favorite"

I raised my finger and looked at her faking the best I could some interest.

"I've seen the whole anime that's for sure. Ichigo made me watch it with her hehe"

Kirino looked at me amazed and then gave me a cold stare.

"Hey… do you really don't like the show?"

She was serious. I feared for my life if I didn't answer the correct way.

"Indeed… he has a higher IQ than you Kirino… he has better tastes than you… that's why we get along on that matter"

We both looked to our side.

Kuroneko was standing there with a blank expression. I mean if she didn't feel ok with bumping into our conversation then why is she even here?

"Ha?! Stop saying nonsense stupid cat! This is the best show ever! I don't care you like that stupid Chuunibyou anime of you… it's over now right? Thank god"

Kirino started her attack, she crossed her arms and looked at Kuroneko with contempt waiting for an answer.

"Well in fact the anime has stopped but we all know they are just creating a new saga for it. I'd like to see a kind of epilogue version of the anime so I could get some stuff from the beginning straight"

I answered with a determined tone I didn't even knew where that came from.

Kuroneko and Kirino looked at me surprised.

"W-well… I guess you are a perfect match… pair of Chuuni-adicted otakus"

Kirino walked away to another part of the store.

"W-what?!" I looked at Kuroneko confused.

She lowered her face and started trembling.

"T-that… that stupid girl! I hate her so much!" She whispered.

"What are you saying?! She is not a bad person" I answered out of the blue.

"You are defending her now?" Kuroneko answered with a cold expression, but you could tell she was indeed kind of sad.

Why is she acting like this right now? I don't even know!

"What? Well indeed she is not a bad person, I guess she is only a hardcore fan of that anime… But I didn't knew she hated Maschera that much" I answered thinking about how she expressed herself about the anime.

"T-that's how she is…" Kuroneko looked in the direction she left with a faint smile.

I guess that's how those girls communicate with each other?

"Anyways… come with me. I found some interesting things on another part of the store"

Kuroneko started walking confidently to another side of the store.

"Eh? Okay" I followed her with caution since I didn't know if she was going to get me again to watch a BL novel or something.

We found a section with some novels that resembled the game we were working on.

"Ohh look they have some parts that could be used for attack names and such right?" I grabbed a book.

"Yes indeed, but we need to look for any copyright infringement rules about this"

We both looked at a page, it had some terms about the story and words like "Spectral Cleave" or "Seven Sided Dark Strike" and such were mentioned.

"Well this are interesting names hahaha but how in the world are you going to implement something named Seven Sided Dark Strike?" I asked while flipping the page

Kuroneko thought about it for a moment, she looked around the place and grabbed another book with illustrations.

"Well… maybe we'll have to modify the names before using them… but they need to have a…"

"A dark theme, yes I know about that already" I interrupted her while looking at an illustration of a monk type character.

Kuroneko looked at me with her eyes wide open. She blushed a little bit and looked at the book without saying a word.

"Well well… you guys are so familiar with each other, that you even complete the other one's sentences… that's a lovely development"

We both looked behind ourselves.

Saori was there smiling while carrying a bag with stuff she had just purchased.

"W-what?!"

I answered confused and left the book on its place.

Kuroneko on the other hand sighed and closed the book in a noisy manner.

"You are mistaken Saori… this pitiful human and me have nothing to do with each other on that matter… now please stop making incorrect references"

She placed the book where she took it before and walked a little bit further into the aisle we were standing.

"Ohh dear…" Saori looked at her with a warm smile.

Well she does indeed know how to overcome her attacks huh?

"W-what are you saying Saori?! We are not dating or something! And well about that… she always wants to use dark themes on everything, so it was easy to predict"

She giggled a bit and leaned forward to me.

"Hehe but you are indeed attracted to her don't you?"

Her swirly eye glasses made a blink.

"H-ha?! N-no! W-what are you talking about?!" I looked away out of embarrassment.

She stood straight and tilted her head to a side while placing her left index finger on her lip, she looked really provocative and innocent at the same time.

"Ohh so then… that picture she showed us so happily was just a fake?"

What? So Kuroneko indeed showed them that picture? Not only to Kirino but also to Saori?!

Wow I want to go and propose to her really.

"A-ahh t-that! Ahahaha well we did took a picture but it was only for the sake of the bet she had with Kirino… and we also wanted to try out that booth since she wanted to take a picture with her sisters later" I answered nervously.

"Ohh yes I do recall them Sorata-shi! But I don't think that's the case you know?"

She grabbed the bag with both hands and looked at Kuroneko who was around 5 meters away looking at another art book.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity.

She fixed her eye glasses with a grin on her face.

"Here… follow me" She dragged me with her near Kuroneko.

Kuroneko didn't pay attention or she didn't show any interest in what Saori was plotting.

"Ahem… Kuroneko-shi?" Saori asked with an innocent look.

But you could clearly see she was faking it.

"Yes Saori? What do you need?" She answered with a monotonous voice while flipping to the next page.

"How long have you and Sorata-shi been dating?"

She made a direct attack! What the hell is she doing?!

I looked at her in awe, my heart almost went out of my chest and I stood there paralyzed.

"Kuh!" Kuroneko flinched a little bit and left the book on its place.

"W-well now your real character comes out Saori… I've expected this from Kirino but you? To make such a shameful statement and such a direct attack… you've surprised me"

Kuroneko placed a hand on her face while covering her eyes with it. You could see she was concealing her embarrassment.

"Heh…kukuku…" Kuroneko pointed at us with a proud expression, she pumped her chest and placed one of her hands over it.

"T-this pitiful human being is not my mate… t-the only thing he has is that he has the ability of learning dark arts in a fast manner… he is a good tool for my sole purpose of regaining control of my Queen status… he will help me unleash the beast within me… so stop assuming stupid things Saori"

She stood there and grabbed another book and started flipping the pages.

She was being really defensive lately right? She even denied being dating with me which is true… but she used really complex words.

"I see… well Kuroneko… why do you stick with him so much then? Is it because of…?" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at both of us with a mischievous look.

"W-what what are you implying Saori?!" Kuroneko answered while backing away a little bit, she started trembling and buried her face on the book she had on her hands.

"W-we just get along well Saori… don't say stuff that can be misunderstood… r-right Kuroneko?!" I looked at Kuroneko but she was literally looking book at millimeters from her face.

"H-he… he is helping me b-break that curse…" Kuroneko answered with a shy voice.

She was being more like the one I knew… I love her when she is on that mood.

"Ohhhh…. That's interesting… you mean THAT Curse? Really?" Saori asked with a really happy face, she smiled at me with a warm face and then placed both hands over my shoulders.

"Sorata-shi… I will leave everything on your hands… I know you are not as useless as someone else"

"Huh?" I looked at both of them confused.

Saori was smiling at me, but you could tell she was serious… it was like if she was saying 'If you screw up you are dead' or something.

A cold chill went down my spine.

Kuroneko was still buried on the book, she was trembling a little bit.

"A-answer her!" Kuroneko urged me to answer with a shaky voice.

Why is she so nervous about?

"A-ahh s-sure! I don't know what you mean… but sure! Ahahah" I laughed it off since I didn't even understood what she meant.

Kuroneko sighed and placed the book on the shelf and walked away.

"Y-you are my partner on this mission Akasaka… d-don't forget it"

She said this with a really small voice I almost missed it.

"Uhuhuu…" Saori relaxed and let me go.

"See? You are helping her with something really important Akasaka… don't disappoint me or her okay?" She gave me a threating look.

"Y-yes! I will not fail her on that! I just hope I am powerful enough to help her already"

I answered with a sad face. I mean I am competing against her first love and boyfriend so I guess I have a long way to go or even not a single opportunity.

"You are doing good Sorata-shi… be strong and don't falter… she will eventually open up to you fully and explain you what happened… she did it for a good cause even though she knew she would end up hurt… she hoped that everything would work on her favor but it didn't, so… she is having a hard time with that. But since you became her friend she is slowly coming back to herself. She has more friends besides you?"

Saori asked with a curious face.

We both looked at Kuroneko who walked proudly but then tripped and almost fell over.

She regained her balance and tried looking all cool and continued walking.

We looked at each other and suppressed our laughter with our hands.

"S-she is so cute! That's what I love about her hehehe well you got me… I do like her a lot" I said with an embarrassed face.

Saori blushed and then smiled at me while taking me by the hands.

"I already knew silly! You are so obvious! That's why I told you that I entrusted you Kuroneko-shi and that curse she is carrying… be strong Sorata-shi"

"W-what are you doing over there you two?!"

We both looked at our side and Kuroneko was standing on the aisle blushing a little bit with a mad expression.

"Ahh haha ohh my Sorata-shi we've been seen!"

Saori jumped back and smiled at both of us, she then walked to Kuroneko

"D-don't give me t-that smile Saori! W-what's going on?!"

Kuroneko looked at me with enraged eyes, she was trembling out of anger

"Ahh now now Kuroneko-shi it's not what you think… let's go over there shall we?"

Saori grabbed Kuroneko by the hand and walked at a fast pace.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh!" Kuroneko was being dragged around by Titan.

I couldn't avoid laughing at them, they looked like a comical sketch.

Kuroneko glared at me to make me stop. I immediately stopped and walked behind them looking around to avoid her glaring at me.

"Hey skater boy…"

I looked to my left and Kirino was standing near the Meruru figurines.

"Yes?"

She signaled me to go with her.

I sighed and walked to her.

"Yes Kirino what do you need?"

"Don't give me that fed up tone stupid! You should feel honored that I am even calling you here!"

Kirino gave me a proud look, she started looking down on me as I could tell.

"I am not fed up… I just told you already Meruru is not my forte… but tell me what you need, if I can help you I will"

She sighed and then showed me a figurine and a pair of tickets.

She looked away blushing.

"H-here… give this to your sister…"

Those tickets I didn't knew what they entitled you to attend but they looked like a big show was going to happen.

The figurine was a little Stardust Witch Meruru doing her signature pose, but it was tiny I guess she got it from those machines that asks you for a certain amount of money and give you a random one.

"W-well t-thanks but why?" I asked her in confusion while grabbing both things.

"W-we got along pretty well so it's my meet gift for her"

Kirino gave me a warm smile. She is indeed a beauty now that I see her act this way.

"Take her to that Meruru special presentation… I'll see you there… my friend Kanako acts as Meruru, she is so cute! She is indeed a perfect look alike!"

Kirino had gleaming eyes, she was indeed proud of her friend as I could see.

I read the tickets.

_Stardust Witch Meruru concert, Oct 24__th__ 4:00 PM. Akihabara hall_

"Hold on… it's a real concert with the voice actress or something?" I asked her confused.

Kirino thought of an answer and then looked at the ticket.

"Well she will be there indeed, but Kanako will do a presentation cosplayed as Meruru and such, she will sing and all that. She is becoming really famous now!"

Kirino was really proud of her as I could see. Well she is indeed her friend and I guess she made her do an audition to get selected as a Meruru look alike?

"Ohh I see… well I'll tell her as soon as I see her at home… did you girls exchanged email addresses?" I asked taking out my cellphone.

"Ohhh you are a sharp one now? Wow nice one Sorata"

She approved me with a thumbs up and took out her cellphone.

I looked around to avoid Kuroneko knowing this, she will start raging if she finds out.

I was getting nervous I didn't knew she would accept to exchange emails and such.

We did the exchange and she looked at her screen.

"Sorata Sk8? Wow what a lame name" She gave me a disappointed look.

Damn this girl! She is good one second and then kicks you the other one! How can her brother withstand that?!

I then remembered Kuroneko is kind of the same and smiled at myself.

"W-what are you thinking? Y-you perverted scum! Erase that now!" Kirino tried kicking me and I dodged.

"Missed! Haha! And well no, nothing I just remembered something"

I started feeling happy since I am getting to know her friends.

"Now… really… you really like that cat right?"

She gave me an unpleasant look, but not one of disgust. She looked me kind of like _how can you like that?_ Stare.

I blushed and looked at the picture we took from at the booth.

"Well yeah… You girls already knew right?"

My voice grew nervous, I started feeling stupid since everyone notices besides her.

"Ohh Sorata… be careful… That mischievous cat is not as stupid or naïve as you think… check her reactions and you could probably tell how she feels towards you..." She gave it a thought for a moment and then smiled at me.

"But it's not my part to tell you about that right? Now… I have to go now it's getting kind of late"

She looked at her clock and then walked to the door.

I stood there thinking about that.

My heart felt warm, but my mind was panicking. If I recall she's really different depending of the situation. She could become really docile and then kick me with all her might.

So I can't pretty much tell if she is in love or at least interested in me as something more than a friend.

"Hey! Don't stay there like a stupid! Let's go!"

Kirino waved to me which made me snap out of my thoughts.

I didn't see Kuroneko or Saori around, but I guessed they were outside already or something.

I followed Kirino who stood near the counter.

I checked again and didn't see anyone around.

"Hmm where's Kuroneko and Saori now?" I asked while looking around.

"Ah? Well I guess they are outside right?"

Kirino looked around with a concerned look.

We went out of the store.

I started feeling desperate I mean I was going to try going back with Kuroneko.

"Why do you look so desperate Sorata-shi?"

I looked to my left and Saori was walking along with Kuroneko.

My face lightened with relief, but I stopped in full to avoid any issues.

"Ah? I don't look like that!"

I refused with all my might. I started feeling my blood rushing to my face I tried the best way possible to stop it.

"Now now don't feel down… Kuroneko and I went to buy some drinks… she even got a special one for you"

Saori pushed Kuroneko forward to meet me while smiling.

Kirino went all "Ohh" and stood silent checking what will happen.

Kuroneko on the other side walked with small steps while pressing something to her chest. It looked like a pair of Papico bottles.

I felt so happy we were going to share those! The only thing is I didn't like them too much! They're always cold or too sweet for my tastes.

I have to be strong and endure it for her sake!

I looked at Kuroneko who was in front of me after almost tripping herself over when Saori pushed her over. She is a strong girl huh?

"A-ahhh… this… ahhh"

She started fidgeting while grabbing both bottles which were still stuck to each other.

You had to separate them to drink them. Chuck loved them, he drank both of them while skating most of the times since he knew I hated them.

"Eh… hehe"

I looked at her but stood silent. It was really awkward.

She then took the first step.

She grabbed all her courage as I could tell and placed the bottles in front of me.

"H-here… I g-got this since y-you stood here until the end… y-you did well underling…"

She blushed a little bit and looked at the bottles, she still had a serious face.

She was doing her best to not flip over out of embarrassment.

"Ah hehe t-thanks… you didn't had to…"

I smiled and placed my hand on the back of my head and relaxed.

Kuroneko closed her eyes and breathe out to calm down.

Saori and Kirino on the other hand were having a blast looking at both of us.

Are we now some kind of show for them?

Kuroneko proceeded to separate the bottles pretty easily.

I guessed she had practice since I could guess her sisters liked those… Especially Tamaki… you know… the age and such.

She then stood sideways, took one and handed me over the other one while looking me with a serious face, she was good at hiding her embarrassment but I was able to tell since she was trembling a lot.

"Ah hehe… thanks again"

I grabbed the bottle, it was cold as hell!

Kuroneko removed the top part of the bottle and started drinking it. She looked like a little girl drinking it! It was really cute.

"Well now that you guys have your drinks… here Kiririn-shi have yours"

Saori handed over a tea can to her.

We drank them.

I did my best to not make displeased faces since it was a chocolate one, it was tasty… but after four or five sips I started feeling the sweetness of the drink making me feel disgusted.

I forced myself to drink it whole.

I squeezed the bottle and finished it over in no time.

"Bhaw!"

I took a deep breath.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"W-well that's weird of you… drinking the whole thing in a single sip? This is not a competition you know?"

Kuroneko said this and gave another zip to her Papico bottle.

Kirino and Saori giggled and continued drinking.

I felt so ashamed! I was pretty sure Kuroneko thought I just wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

And although it was true, I couldn't let them know that.

"Hehe s-sorry I was really thirsty"

I rebuked.

Kuroneko opened one of her eyes while drinking and looked at me.

She finished her bottle and placed it on a bag she was carrying around.

"Well everyone… I am really sorry but I need to leave now… it's kind of late you know?"

Kirino gave us a troubled face, she indeed needed to leave now.

She placed the can on her bag too and bowed to all of us.

I looked at her with caution and I noticed she was nervous. Maybe she missed something before coming here?

"Well that's too bad Kiririn-shi… but as you said I will also take my leave since I have some stuff to take care off"

Saori winked me an eye and smiled.

I looked at her confused.

Kuroneko apparently didn't realize she did that.

My body started getting stiff since I was about to be alone with her.

"I see… so everyone is leaving now"

Kuroneko had a sad expression. She was clenching her hands on her sides.

I looked at her and my heart started feeling as if someone started crushing it.

It was so sad to look her like that, she indeed loved her friends more than anything.

"Sorry Kuroneko-shi… we'll see ourselves soon right?"

Saori gave her a comforting smile.

Kuroneko looked at the ground and started fidgeting a little bit, what's going on?

"Well I'll go now… take care everyone… Sorata don't fail us! I'll see you later Kuroneko… have a safe trip back to your house"

Kirino bowed and waved us goodbye and left.

Kuroneko and I waved her goodbye.

I noticed she looked sad, but then relaxed a lot.

Well this two really get each other into defensive mode huh?

"I'll take my leave too now… have a safe trip back home okay?"

Saori bowed at us. Kuroneko smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'll see you later Saori, take care"

I started to get jealous of Saori I'd kill for a hug from Kuroneko!

Well that was unexpected! And as I could tell Saori didn't expect her to do that either.

"W-well Kuroneko-shi y-you're really lovely today… t-thanks you too"

She hugged her back and smiled.

They separated and Saori stood in front of me.

"Sorata-shi thanks a lot for brining your sister today it was a lovely experience knowing her. Also thanks for keeping us company at the after party and before I got everyone gathered. Have a nice night too and remember… If you fail… I'll get mad at you"

She gave me a really sweet smile. But I was able to look thru it and realized she was being serious again.

"A-ahhh haha s-sure! You too… Thanks for letting me stick around… see you later okay?"

I bowed, she smiled and Kuroneko just looked at both of us interested.

"Ohhh…" Kuroneko whispered.

Saori ignored her and smiled and bowed, she waved goodbye and left.

Kuroneko and I stood there with an awkward silence.

I broke the Ice.

"W-well… they're an interesting group of people now that I got to talk to them more hehe"

"Ohh is that so? I've seen you've taken special attention for Saori… why is that? She is rich and beautiful as you can tell…"

She gave me a mischievous look.

She is kidding right? How in the world am I going to go after her?!

"Wh-what?! Are you insane? I am not interested in her at all!"

Kuroneko got near me and looked at me with a dead serious face.

"Ohh yeah? Then why were you guys holding hands while whispering stuff to each other?"

She was recalling that again? You could clearly tell she was teasing me.

"A-ahh t-that…. Hehe I can't tell you"

"What?!"

Kuroneko pushed me away with some force, she was getting angry.

"D-don't start with your stupid secrets! Y-you are my partner!"

Kuroneko pointed at me and then realized what she said… she stopped and looked away embarrassed.

I looked at her, I felt how my face started to get red because of all the blood that rushed there.

"J-just for the curse removal… if you want to leave after that I won't oppose…"

She did answer with a serious tone but I was able to feel some sadness on that phrase.

I sighed and looked away while answering with a low voice.

My heart started beating like crazy! I was really nervous for what I was about to say.

"D-don't worry… I am not leaving you… w-we are partners in this darkness world after all right?"

Kuroneko looked at me and started fidgeting, she then calmed down and looked at me with a shy expression.

I almost melted when she did this! She always knew how to make me feel like in heaven really is this part of her darkness powers?

"R-really?"

"Yes I will… I know Saori is a pretty girl and she can be energetic and all that… but I won't leave your side… I am your partner until the end aren't I?"

I felt my blood rushing again back to my face. I shook my face to calm down.

Kuroneko looked at me concerned.

"Are you feeling okay Akasaka?"

"Ahh y-yeah haahah"

I laughed it off it helped me calm down.

"Then… you aren't interested in her?" She looked at me with a dead serious expression. It was almost as if she wanted to look for the answer herself in my soul or something.

"No I'm not I've already told you… she is a lovely girl and interesting person but nope… no romantic feelings flowing that way so don't worry"

Kuroneko looked relieved for some reason.

She then got back her composure and got back into her 'Beast mode'

"Learn your place underling! You belong to me right now!"

She pointed at me with a superiority look while placing a hand on her chest.

"Hahaha yes yes I know my queen I won't leave your side even if I die… I'll linger as a ghost to protect you"

"D-don't say that! It's creepy!"

Kuroneko looked at me with a scared face.

_You started it!_

I guess she didn't like ghosts and such, which it's a surprise since she liked dark themes and such.

"Haha sorry… w-well… shall we go? It's 6:15 PM and it will take us around 40 minutes to arrive, don't you have to prepare dinner for your sisters?"

I asked concerned since I knew it would be my fault if she arrived late since Saori did the after party to talk to my little sister and me more.

"Don't worry my mother is already at home taking care of it. I texted her before the after party stating I might arrive a little bit late"

"Ohh I see… how clever haha as expected of my queen of the darkness!"

"S-stop it you flatterer"

She gave me a cute smile and we started walking towards the train station.

We got into the station and waited for the train when I started feeling strange.

I started looking around to see what was happening.

Kuroneko gave me a concerned look and got near me while asking.

"Is everything all right?"

"Ahh s-sorry I feel strange for some reason"

I started thinking about it… I then did the three pats of party animals.

My keys, cellphone and wallet were on their place.

"I can't tell what's wrong…"

Kuroneko placed her index finger on her lips while thinking about it… she then opened her eyes like big plates and looked at me concerned.

"Y-your skateboard! I left it at the store!"

I then realized that was missing! She wasn't carrying it around and I didn't have it too. I was carrying her Kuroneko backpack only.

This was the first time this had happened. I can't believe she distracts me so much that I forgot my skateboard at the store.

"I am very sorry Akasaka! I will go to retrieve it!"

She started walking.

"Stop!"

I grabbed her by the arm.

"W-what are you doing stupid?! The store closes in 10 minutes! I need to get your skateboard back!"

"Don't you think walking all the way there will take you more than 10 minutes? And you are wearing shoes I don't want you to hurt your feet"

I pointed at her shoes which had a little bit of heels and were part of the cosplay.

She looked at the ground with a guilty expression.

"It was my fault I need to take responsibility"

"It's ok Kuroneko you were with your friends… I'll go and retrieve it I guess the clerks looked at me with you at some point and I am the skater here… just take the train I will take the next one"

Kuroneko placed her left hand on her chest and made a really concerned expression.

"What? I-I will wait here for you… I can't let you go alone because of my mistake"

I smiled at her, she backed away a little bit.

"It's ok Kuroneko I have a curfew hour what let me go back and arrive in time, you need to go to your house and tend your sisters or help at your house right?"

Kuroneko nodded with a sad expression.

"See? It's ok just go! I'll be back later and I'll message you when I get back at home okay?"

"Really? I don't want you to have problems Akasaka…"

She gave me nervous stares every now and then after that, she indeed felt guilty.

I felt my heart melting of the cuteness she was giving me. And grew wary of her.

Why I am so self-conscious of her?! She is always like this sometimes but I feel different now.

"It's ok Kuroneko just go okay… I'll see you later since we still need to come back aren't we?"

"Yes"

Kuroneko looked at me with a really shy look, she felt really guilty and as I could tell she was expecting me to come back with her later to purchase that thing I can't figure out what was.

"Just wait for the train and leave okay? I'll text you later, take care Kuroneko have a nice night… see you at school okay?"

I smiled at her.

"Stupid Akasaka… d-don't try acting all cool…"

She blushed a little bit and smiled.

"Haha I'm not being cool! I am being serious! Now I have to leave or I won't even make it running! See you at school!"

She was going to say something but stopped in the middle of it.

I ran like crazy to get to the store.

When I left the station the train arrived.

I looked at it with sadness knowing Kuroneko was getting on it while feeling guilty.

"I'll get back my skateboard and calm her down"

After around 5 minutes I arrived at the store which was about to get closed.

I asked a staff member for my skateboard and explained the situation.

They believed me and I was able to retrieve my skateboard.

"Well let's snap a picture and calm Kuroneko"

I took a selfie with my skateboard I was grabbing my skateboard with my right hand while doing a thumbs up, I smiled the best I could and took the picture.

_Ohh god this is so embarrassing!_

I sent her the picture attached on a SMS.

'_To: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_From: Sorata SK8_

_Subject: Skateboard_

_Attachments: 1_

_Body: Got it back! Woooo!'_

I pressed the send button on the screen and started skating back to the train station.

Since it was kind of late it was rather lonely and the cops didn't bother me while skating.

I arrived at the train station and entered waiting for a new train to arrive.

I got an answer from Kuroneko.

'_From: Fallen Angel Kuroneko_

_To: Akasaka Sorata_

_Subject: RE: Skateboard_

_Attachments: 1_

_Body: Great'_

The attachment was a picture of her hand doing a thumbs up.

What in the world?! She was being all sad before and now she is being really cold about it?!

I can't understand her at all.

I sat on the train and rode back home with a sad expression.

After around 30 minutes I arrived at the train station that lead to my house.

I got out of the train and walked to the streets.

I looked around and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. I stopped and traced the route back home mentally and placed my skateboard on the floor.

I kicked the floor and after moving 1 meter forward I got hit by a piece of paper.

I stopped in full with a power slide and looked around with a really irritated expression.

"Who the hell threw this? Show yourself fool!"

"Ohh are you going to harm your master stupid dog?"

I knew that voice!

I looked on the direction the voice came and I saw Kuroneko leaning over a column acting all cool.

"W-wha?"

I skated to her side, she looked relaxed.

"Why aren't you at home Kuroneko?!"

She looked at me with an 'are you serious?' look.

"I… I just arrived and realized you arrived too"

I knew she was lying! She left almost 15 minutes before me!

"Kuroneko… we both know your train arrived before mine so…"

She looked around nervously with a flustered expression on her face.

"S-stop it … n-now… let's go"

She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me around.

"W-where are we going?"

I asked while grabbing my skateboard from the floor when she started pulling.

She stopped and took my skateboard with a hand. She gave me her Kuroneko backpack.

"Y-you are escorting to my h-house can't you see stupid?"

She blushed a little bit and continued walking.

"Ohh… s-sorry hehe"

I walked by her side, we didn't say anything for most the trip besides the regular "Ohh they sell tasty ramen there" or "wait for the stop light" and such.

After around 15 minutes of awkward silences and random commentaries we arrived at her house.

She gave me my skateboard back and I gave her back the Kuroneko backpack.

"So… all served my master… you arrived safely to your base"

"You are proving yourself as a good acquisition underling" She said with a pleased expression on her face.

So now I am a property?!

"W-well… I guess this is it Kuroneko… I'll see you around at school okay? Enter your house I am pretty sure they are expecting you"

I smiled at her trying to conceal my sadness.

She got near me and smiled at me.

Is she flirting with me?!

"Thanks for everything today partner… I'll let you know later about the retrieval of certain dark matter from the holy palace"

I looked at her confused. I did my best to understand what she wanted to say but I wasn't able to do so.

"Huh?!"

Kuroneko contained her rage and sighed.

"The game Akasaka! God please can't you understand something that simple?!"

I smiled nervously.

"S-sorry you caught me off guard! Yes! I will wait! Its next weekend right?"

"Y-yes… it's an appointment okay?"

She gave me a concerned look.

I guess she was scared I would cancel on her.

Like hell I would do that!

"Yes my master I've already reserved all my spare time and dedicated it to you don't worry"

She blushed a little bit and giggled.

"G-great… Have a safe trip. Please let me know when you get home okay?"

She flipped her long black hair over and started walking while grabbing the backpack and the bag she used before to place the Papico bottle she used before.

I smiled at her and waved her good bye.

She entered the house property and smiled at me while waving goodbye.

I started skating back to my house.

After around 15 minutes I arrived.

I texted Kuroneko about arriving and went to look for my sister but she was taking a shower so I waited for her to give her the presents Kirino gave me for her.

That had been a really nice day I will not forget it in my entire life.


End file.
